


Genocidal Pacifist

by SerenaSpacey (authormelanieray)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Balancing Children, Complete, F/M, Female Frisk, Frisk deals with consequences, Frisk isn't Perfect, Green Paradise, Love is hard, Megalovania, Papyrus Battles, Sans can Teleport, Smart Papyrus, Smart Sans, Soul and Will, Three part story, Timelines must balance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 63
Words: 254,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authormelanieray/pseuds/SerenaSpacey
Summary: Alphys remains quiet.Frisk is imprisoned in an unescapable hell above the surface with her children and her only friend in the world, Flowey. She should be there for the rest of her life. That is until the day the monsters learned the truth about the 'Pacifist Child'. Armed with new knowledge of not only Frisk, but some heinous things mankind itself has done, Asgore receives a peace offering he can't refuse . . . while Alphys remains quiet.But when Sans finds out that Frisk's children are actually his own little brothers, the game of righteousness Asgore wants to play becomes dicey. And things will only get worse until Alphys no longer remains quiet.Que Sera, Sera . . .Three Part Timeline Story





	1. Flowey's Better at Being Evil than Good

This story is divided into three parts, to make following it easy when it cracks. Part 1 and Part 2 are complete. 

Part 1: Frisk's Punishment Timeline

Part 2: Genocide Timeline

Part 3: Pacifist Timeline

 

_**When I was just a little girl I asked my mother what will I be? Will I be pretty? Will I be rich? Here's what she said to me.** _

_**Que Sera, Sera. Whatever will be, will be. The future's not ours to see.** _

_**Que Sera, Sera. What will be, will be.** _

_**-Doris Day** _

 

“Vermiculite feels best,” Flowey complained. “Where is it already?” He watched Frisk bring out his treasure. His favorite soil. She ripped open the bag and poured it in an empty pot. She added a little bit of water to it and mixed it up to the consistency she knew he wanted it to be. After all, she knew Flowey’s tastes by now. They hadn’t changed any more than he had, or she had. Well, that’s not exactly true. Her height hadn’t changed, but her body had matured. It was just another reminder of what happened. Having a used soul stunted her growth. She barely gained an inch on her old self.

After she moved her hands, Flowey slunk himself into the exceptionally feeling soil. So delicious along his vines.

“Frisk,” one of her guards said, “can I speak to you?” Flowey could tell he was up to no good. Frisk had been imprisoned for almost ten years already, and it wasn’t unusual to find the guards trying to make deals with her now. She was almost of age for the humans, and Flowey knew they were bound to start doing something. After all the humans were evil, foul, greedy, uncompassionate, and demented. Maybe not the last part. Maybe that was more him.

Still, Flowey tried to do what he said as Asriel. Tried to be there for her, but sometimes she made it hard. Like today. _Knewwww iiiiit._ She was a girl after all, almost of age, imprisoned. Flowey may just be a soulless creature, but . . . he still knew what was what. He could hear it clearly from the guard’s unclean, dirty lips.

They were trying to bargain with her. If she supposedly fell in love with a guard and had a family, she would be spared of her fate by being left to the guard to marry. They’d been spouting that for years to her, ever since she was ten. Like the earlier she knew, the more she would believe it. Even her eyes seemed to recognize that it was probably a bum deal. Yet, she still nodded and whispered something back.

She came back to him with a smile. “Like the soil?”

“You can’t recover from guilt,” Flowey said, his face contorting as a warning, “by becoming a slllllut.”

She didn’t know how to take his straightforwardness, so she did what she often did when Flowey got too ambitious for her. She ignored him.

“You need to stay out of it, flower,” her guard warned him. “Not exactly hard to kill a flower. Wrong soil. Not enough water. Doesn’t even take a weapon.”

“Don’t,” Frisk said to the guard.

Ah, great. The guard knew her weakness. Him. The only one that accepted her as being the genocidal maniac she had once been.

“Then, maybe he better shut his trap. This is just us, not the other guards,” the guard said. “Christmas is around the corner. I get a full three days off. We can try then.”

“How do you know your seed isn’t shooting blanks?” Flowey asked him, knowing exactly what rubbed a human the wrong way by now.

“Frisk?” Another guard came into the room. “Come on over to the living room, I’d like to talk to you.”

Come of age, they started swarming. Flowey knew it. He expected it. The other guards argued against each other, and then headed outside together. “What a fun day so far. Gonna have a happy Eighteenth Birthday tomorrow, Frisk.” She didn’t smile. “I wonder how you’ll celebrate your pathetic human anniversary of the day you were born? With your family? Oh, of course not. Never allowed to see them. Hm. I wonder who will want to spend it with you?”

“Does it even really matter?” she asked. “Good with your soil now?”

“Never _good,_ Frisk,” Flowey reminded her. “Comfy.” He watched her walk out of the room. Flowey had been around the surface for nearly ten years, reading and studying about humans. And unknown to Frisk? He knew how to go through several things. Flowey didn’t just need soil to get around. He got through tile too. And, thanks to that, someone besides her guards were coming to talk to her today.

Thanks to a note from him. Her dear Flowey. Humans were like monsters when it came to certain things, like never before created things. New inventions and discoveries. And? And Flowey had the perfect set up that no human scientist could ignore. No, none of those buffoon guards would get her stuck in any deal that would just ruin her life and make her feel like it was more karma. Nope.

By the time his plan reached fruition, they would never even want to touch her.

It was a good thing Flowey didn’t have a soul or he’d feel terrible. It did cross a line, but _she_ was going to be crossing a line too. Life was hard enough, why make it even harder? The only thing that really seemed to bother him was that he would probably never feel his precious vermiculite again.

Then again, she was once a genocidal maniac. He was her only friend in the world. She’d have to look past it. Just like everything else.

Flowey relaxed a couple more hours until he saw the human’s captain guard order Frisk’s capture, threw chains on her and hurled her out. “Have a nice time, Frisk!” he yelled.

She wasn’t going to have a nice time.

 

Maybe Flowey should have rethought this. Frisk didn’t return home for a whole month. He didn’t get any of my favorite soils, no one bothered to water him, even when he wasn’t being mean. Did they expect him to die? Well, joke was on them. It takes more than that to kill him.

Flowey watched as Frisk came through the door. She was carrying a book and a look in her eyes. Ooooh. “Now remember, I don’t have a soul,” he said quickly. “You murdered and almost wiped out all the monsters. What was _your_ excuse?” She didn’t answer but it was clear she wanted to know why. “Cuttin’ to the chase. Humans are unclean, vile things,” he said. “If your guards all wanted something from you, who else do you think they wanted something from? Viruses. Diseases. I probably saved your life.” Oh yeah, that wouldn’t work on her. “I made life a little less miserable. None of them will want anything to do with you now.”

Frisk just choked loudly.

“Hey, I promised I’d watch out for ya,” Flowey said. “The road you were considering was bad, bad, bad. And you would have done it too, because I _know_ you. Anything you can do to punish yourself a little bit more, you do. In your mind, it’s justice. In reality? It’s _sick_. That’s not how we go on.” He circled closer to her. “You don’t see me punishing myself, do you?” he asked. “I served my punishment. And you? You finished yours a long time- A ha hah ha hah haha ha!” Flowey couldn’t finish his ‘trying to sound like I care’ speech when he saw the name of the book she was holding.

_So You’re Having A Half-Monster Baby_

His leaves were clinging to his own vines, he couldn’t stop laughing! What a name for a book! “Only a human would name a book that!”

“This isn’t funny.” Frisk lied the book down. “I wanted to keep monsters out of my life for good, and what did you go and do?”

“Visited a research lab that was known to like experimenting with monsters and that had several successful cases,” Flowey said flauntingly. Yeah, flauntingly, why not? He had it, he showed it. “Left them contact information on you and which of your guards could be corrupted enough to turn the other way while they illegally got their hands on something they’ve wanted for a _very long time_?” A used soul. A regular soul couldn’t survive all the pregnancies. They were limited in the kind of monsters they could experiment with successfully. But on a used soul? _Anything goes._ There was only one way for a used soul to die, and pregnancy couldn’t have been farther from it. “So, who’s the lucky monster race? A Pyrope? No normal human could handle the fire. How about Icecap?” Flowey couldn’t help it, he was curious. A half human monster that was probably never successfully born. This was going to be interesting to see.

And he liked interesting things. Frisk always kept it interesting. Never knew what they would throw at her next.

“They said they weren’t telling me,” she said softly. “I didn’t need to know anything except there would be twins.” Frisk picked the book back up.

“I might be able to figure it out. Monster personalities-“

“Are preknown, I know, it isn’t grown like humans. It has the potential to change, especially through harsh or traumatic events, but it usually doesn’t. Just . . . one of the several ways monsters are different than humans.” Frisk covered her eyes. “Monster.”

“Hm. You feel bad,” Flowey noticed.

“No shit!” Frisk yelled at him. “I’m bringing two innocent souls into my screwed up life, Flowey! Innocence to the sinners.”

“Hm.” Yep, she felt bad. Let’s see. If he were normal, he’d feel bad too. What would he say if he were feeling bad? That he was sorry? Would he tell her to look on the bright side? What would he say? “You’re great at taking care of things. Look at me? I am absolutely dry, no one’s given me an ounce of water. I need you to take care of me because you are good at it.” There. That was probably right. Right?

“You could have threatened me with it, Flowey. Warned me? Say 'Hey, if you consider punishing yourself like that, I’m gonna do this',” Frisk said. “I only agreed to hear him out, not that I’d do anything. Why would I want to bring innocence into this evil life of mine? Just no warning, I just needed a warning!”

“Ah? Oh yes, one with a soul might have done that,” Flowey realized. “Sorry. I am missing _that_ ingredient. But hey, I am trying to be good without a soul. I haven’t done too bad, right?” The tears in her eyes probably meant that wasn’t right. Well, he tried.

That’s what trying to pretend to have feelings got him. More hurt feelings. “I’ll help you figure it out. It’ll make raising them easier.” He was the son of the king of Monsters after all. He was raised to know everything about monsters so that he could take over. He could do this. Didn’t need a soul for information. “Okay, so put on a bright face and pretend to be happy a few seconds for your Friend to the End, Flowey! Because you know I’m here ‘til the end, whichever one you consider it, or whatever grossly painful horrific form it will finally come in.” There, that was sweet but true. “Let’s see. You said twins. Several monsters are born in duos and some in triplets. When will they be born?”

“I don’t know.” She took a seat on the couch. “Three to nine months.”

“Well, that’s a short gestation. Could be a Froggit but those are born in triplets,” Flowey said, trying to figure it out. “Anything else they said?”

“Not really,” Frisk admitted. She pulled her feet off the floor and against her stomach. “It was something they always wanted to try, but at the time, they had no recipients that could survive.”

Yeah. Used souls weren’t so established as something useful for humanity when they shoved Monsters down into the mountain. Before that, he learned they were just hunted down and killed brutally. “That doesn’t really help at all. A twin duo monster, born in as little as three months, that no normal human could survive.”

Candidates were thin. Frisk was something special scientists couldn’t get their hands on easily. Although they could benefit the scientific community, their place was . . . well, not so good. “Hey another positive! You don’t have any punishments until after their born. Pretty great, huh?”

“ . . . sure, Flowey,” she said softly.

Okay. Not great enough. Hm. Well? Let’s see. “Could it be the Monster King’s? No, that was single. But, they would want a lot of power. Who had a lot of-oooh.” He got it. “Well, good news, human! Daddy’s long since dead. Sort of. Well, scattered throughout time in a million pieces anyhow.” Yeah, Frisk had no idea what Flowey was referring to. It wasn’t that big of a surprise. Chances she would encounter anything about _him_ was slim, and if she did, it would have only been when she was playing nice. She wouldn’t have remembered it otherwise, with all that LOVE in her.

“It takes three months to make a Skeleton. A Skeleton is born in a set, and gets a little more lost inside when they lose their twin. Their personalities bounce off each other, preventing either one from going in the wrong direction too far.”

“A Skeleton?!” Frisk went from merely sitting to crawling back on the couch like he could hurt her. Aw, the feeling of power. How he missed that. “Not Sans or Papyrus’, right?!”

Really? “Gaster,” Flowey said. “Idiot. They’d need DNA from _before_ the Underground.” Once again. Idiot. “What you saw and met is a thousand year difference. It can’t be theirs. But, Gaster was their great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great ancestor. He created the core.”

“Humans didn’t have that technology back then,” Frisk said to him. “How is that possible?”

“No, but monsters did,” Flowey reminded her. “And humans were decently okay smart. They left some of the monster areas alone and just researched it until a time in history where they could understand and use it. A lot of Gaster’s tech is actually used to this day.” Yeah, that had to be it. It fit the gestation, needing a twin, and the final element of survival. Skeletons could resemble the skeleton inside of a human, but they were far from the same thing. Better chance of successfully having a Pyrope. “Golly, Frisk, this is bound to be fun to see how it turns out! Never know what pops up with you!”

“Born in twins. Who was his brother?” Frisk asked curiously.

“Blaster. He died in the war,” Flowey said. “King Asgore told me that ages ago. That’s why he went so . . . far in one direction. Created the core, but then created something else that shattered him across time and space.”

“Across time and space?” Frisk asked him.

“Just tell the little scamps that he’s dead. I mean, he might as well be,” Flowey said. “Even if he didn’t and somehow did survive being shattered, which is doubtful, then he’d surely be dead by this time. It’s been a thousand years. His only relatives left are ancient. And dumb as a pile of rocks compared to him.”

“They weren’t dumb. They made a great team,” Frisk said. “Even when I did it . . . I felt something about it. Enough that I remembered Sans’ name at Judgment Hall.”

“Well, glad you could stand them,” Flowey warned her, “because it’s gonna feel like you’re raising them. Skeleton personalities are paired for a reason. One is usually way too mellow. One is way too overconfident. You need the two to survive because they bounce off of each other. Yep, it’s gonna feel like . . .” Eww. “Like I’m going to be around Smiley Trashbag and his attached Idiot Brother? The Moronic Twins? For the rest of . . .” Nooo! “Oh no, what have I done?!”

“Oh, _Now_ you get upset about it?” Frisk complained.

“ _Now_ there’s something to be upset about! Oh, baby skeletons. Oh, babybones. This is going to suck. Suck, suck, suck.” Flowey couldn’t feel anger or love or sadness, but there was one thing he did know. Annoyance. “Why me?”


	2. My Little Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have posting dates and names of chapters on my profile so you know when I update. For a little while, it will be all week because I have a lot of material.:) I hope you enjoy.

**Almost Five Years Later . . .**

 

**On the Surface: Human Colony 248:**

 

“Starburstal.”

“Al.”

Frisk watched Jerome try to get Al to do something. Again. She just moved back to reading her book while her other son Juleyard worked on his building blocks.

Jerome approached Al on the other side of the TV. “Hey. I have four tickets to go to an amusement park. How’s that sound?”

“Nah.”

“I want to go!” Juleyard shouted from behind his blocks. “I want to go, Jerome, I want to go!”

“Oh, come on, Champ,” Jerome continued to persuade Al. “Plenty of rides. Plenty of fun.”

“Nah. You can take Jule.”

“Starburstal,” Jerome said, “look, we still haven’t gotten a chance to know each other. Your mom, your brother and I get along well. So, let’s go for just an hour. What do you say?”

“Al,” Al said. “Name’s Al.”

“ . . . Al,” Jerome tried again. “An hour or so. I bet you’d like it.”

“I’ll go!” Juleyard shouted again.

“Nah.”

“These tickets were pretty expensive,” Jerome said to him. “So, we shouldn’t let them go to waste. Maybe you’ll see some of your friends.”

“Eh?” Al seemed to be considering it. “Nah.”

“Geez kid, who was your dad?” Jerome muttered. He got up and headed back to Frisk. “What kid would turn down amusement park rides? Your kid is weird.”

Frisk just crossed her arms. “He isn’t weird. He is who he is.”

“You’re a pretty one,” Jerome said to her. “Your other kid is . . .” Juleyard grinned at him. “A little overwhelming but emotionally okay. But Al is tough though.”

Frisk shrugged as he kissed her cheek.

“I’ll get him to bend and start to open up. I know I will.” He patted Frisk’s head. “I will be right back.”

Frisk just watched him head out the door. After he was gone, she went back to reading her book. Jerome was just like the rest of her comrades. She was nice, courteous, and a sweet girl who liked a little adventure. It made her appealing. The only downside they had was Frisk’s sons. They were . . . unusual. Not like regular children. They each had problems with their feet that made it hard to walk, and their hands were extra stubby. Al’s were so stubby, he could barely hold things. It only made sense though, looking back at it. Sans’ vision would always be burned into her mind. His bony fingers and hands were as thick as hers, so the extra muscle and skin just made it harder on her children. Their size was also a drawback. Being human but giving birth to a skeleton was an uncertainty, and nature didn’t know how to take it at first. So, she ended up having two decent skeleton twins.

And they never grew any higher than they were born at. They were bigger than the usual pregnancy, and many people had assumed Frisk was having at least quadruplets, but their size was about the same as six-month-olds.

While all of these things pointed many fingers to her children being monsters, it passed with the rest of everyone. Frisk was in prison, and easily ‘working’ during the beginning of pregnancy had had many effects on mothers. Everyone just believed it to be side effects.

One thing did set them apart though from the other children. Their intelligence. They talked with a very high intelligence for their age. As a monster would. Her children even made friends with others that were twice their age or older, with the children four and younger really not into the same things as them.

Still, even intelligence could be some kind of byproduct from her specific work. No, no. Her comrades didn’t care about any of that. The one thing that really set them off, was the personalities. If Al didn’t bother them, Juleyard did. If Juleyard didn’t, Al did. And with Jerome? Al felt like a screw, slowly drilling into his mind.

Well, for now, at least it was over. “Supper?”

Al looked from his chair. “Burritos?”

“Not in the mood for tortillas.”

“Beef Wellington?” Juleyard recommended.

Way too much work. “No.”

“Burger?” Al suggested.

“No buns,” Frisk said.

“Duck in an orange sauce?” Juleyard asked.

“Not really up to that one,” Frisk said.

“Hot dogs?” Al suggested. “Chilli dogs?”

“No buns,” Frisk said, “of any kind.”

“Charred chicken with sweet potatoes and oranges?” Juleyard asked.

“Burritos?” Al just grinned at his mom.

He was trying to get a rise out of her by starting to repeat the options he gave so far, like she would get confused what she already heard. “Not going to work, Al.”

Al moved from his chair spot and trudged over to his momma. Her children always had problems lifting their feet up too high. They seemed to waddle like penguins. He joined his momma on the couch. “Pizza?”

“Pizza!” Juleyard agreed with that one. “Pizza is delicious and you can add so many things to it that can make it such a work of art!”

“Pizza would be good,” Frisk said.

“Order out?” Al asked.

“No, let’s make our own tonight. English muffin pizzas?”

“Fantastic!” Juleyard said, placing his next piece at the very tip top of his construction. “The roof is almost done. This must be one of the best creations out there.”

“Probably,” Al agreed. “It was built by you. Let’s celebrate by making pizza.”

 

“Yes, an excellent reward for my hard work.” Juleyard moved away from his blocks. Frisk joined them in the kitchen. She went to the fridge and grabbed some cheese. It was one of the few things at the top of the fridge, as well as other things she didn’t need her children getting into. Otherwise, everything in the kitchen was pretty much at the bottom cupboards and toward the bottom of the fridge.

She watched Al grab the pizza sauce. She watched Juleyard get into the fridge and grab several vegetables. “Mixed up veggie dish is at the back, sweetie.”

Juleyard dove his head toward the back of the freezer’s bottom shelf and brought it out. “Fresh vegetables are much more superior, but wasting food for the sake of art is not one I can accomplish yet when I am not the one who pays for it.”

“That’s right,” Al said to him, already climbing on his special chair to reach the table.

“Al, down!” Juleyard demanded. “We must help mom make our food.”

“No we don’t. Not me. Momma knows what I want,” Al said.

Juleyard went toward his mom and pulled on her dress. “I want to help.”

“I know,” Frisk answered. “I have to do the basics first, Juleyard.”

“But I want to help. It is going to be the best pizza I’ve ever helped to build. Please?”

Monster children. Flowey was right, her sons did have a lot of the personalities of the two skeletons she had once known, but they were still different. While Papyrus had been obsessed with puzzles, Juleyard was obsessed with striving for the best art. And while Sans was . . . Sans, Al was . . . Hm. Al wasn’t a punner. He did make a joke or two, but nothing like Sans. Al was just Al.

Her twins did however bounce back and forth on each other like Flowey said. Al was a basic backup voice of pride for Juleyard when he praised himself.

And Al? It was very strange. Juleyard pushed him to do better. Once Juleyard was sick in bed for a week. No matter what Frisk did, she could not get Al to do anything. Nothing. He did his basic needs and that was it. Once Juleyard was back up, Al got one scolding from Juleyard and they were back to playing their usual games.

There was a brother connection that couldn’t be broken.

Frisk set out a plate with the mixed vegetables in front of Juleyard. He’d want to think about what he’d do with his ‘art’ before being confronted with the task.

Frisk started to cook the hamburger. Balancing the raising of her monster children wasn’t easy. “How was Angela today, Al?”

“She got a new dog,” Al said. “It’s big. It’s a great Dane, or a terrier, or a Chihuahua, or something bigger than Jule and I.  She doesn’t have a name for it. I recommended Sniffer since that’s what it was doing near the carpet.” He chuckled. “Angela’s mom had fun with its surprise.”

“Oh, I bet she did,” Frisk shared in a small chuckle with him. “Hamburger’s almost ready you two. Juleyard, make sure you are almost ready.”

“I will. Look at what my magnificent brain came up with.” Juleyard scooted his plate to Al. “It is a dolphin! The bell peppers make the back, and the funny water movement.”

“Looks neato,” Al said, “but you hate bell peppers.”

“I will eat them for the sake of my art,” Juleyard said. “You should do something too. Here.” He scooted the package to Al.

“Don’t really want to.”

“Oh, just give it a try. You need to try more things, Al! It’s important to try new things to grow.”

“Grow.” He chuckled. “Oh, alright.” Al took the veggies and made a smiley face.

 Then, the door knocked. Frisk turned off the stove and pulled the pan off the heat to answer it.

Oh great. Jerome was back now?

Jerome was holding a present in his hands. “Hello, Frisk. Idea number two.” He waved at Al who stayed put in the kitchen. He waved at the two guards in the room but of course gave no response. He was still too new to get used to tuning them out. There were at least two guards around Frisk 24/7. “Hi there, Champ. I got something for you, Al.”

Frisk let Jerome in. _Not now._ She headed in the kitchen with Jerome.

Jerome handed Al a gift. “Here. You’ll like these.”

Al took the box and opened it without a word. Inside was some shoes.

“Some corrective shoes will make you look less like some penguin when you walk,” Jerome said.

Not this. Frisk hated this angle. To him, it seemed like an easier angle, but the only person it drove away was her. The reason everyone tried so hard, and couldn’t simply take Al for who he’d been, was because he didn’t display a huge range of emotions. For excitement, people could get a small ‘yippee’, but no real bouncing around, running around, or anxious voice. And for making him upset?

Al just shrugged. “Thanks.”

“Thanks?” Jerome tried harder. “Come on, Kid, I just gave you the equivalent of a screw you, and all I get is a thanks?”

“Yeah.”

“Damn it, Kid, express _something_!” Jerome yelled at him.

“I will express something for making my baby brother feel bad!” Juleyard yelled at him. “You, you ninny provocative miscreant!”

“Provocative?” Jerome stopped yelling. “What?”

“Juleyard likes using bigger words he may or may not understand when he is getting mad,” Frisk said to Jerome.

“Look.” Jerome gestured back to Al. “What’s it going to take for you to do something besides be nonchalant all the time? No one is that way. Yell. Shout. Jump!”

“You should have stayed away after you left,” Frisk said approaching Jerome. She gestured to the door. “Go away and cool down before you come back.” After a small curse, Jerome left. She continued to fix pizzas with Al and Juleyard, and then let them watch some TV before bedtime.

 

Al moved himself out of bed. It was late, about one in the morning, but he needed to use the bathroom. Trudging out of the room, he headed for the bathroom, but saw something odd. His momma’s private door was open. She wouldn’t be in there so late.

A little curious, he pushed the door open and looked inside. There were several pots of dirt, and fertilizer, and a sink in the room. Al moved around it slowly, when he heard something whisper to him.

“Momma’s little boy all alone in a strange room. Curiosity is a powerful thing.”

Huh. Al kept looking around.

“Interesting. A voice you don’t know talks to you at one in the morning, and no scream. No running away. Did you inherit your momma’s determination?”

Al just kept looking around. It sounded like it was somewhere on the right side of the room. Or maybe the left?

“Starburstal!”

Al looked back to the door. His mom stood there, and she had said his full name. _Make with the nice._ “I love you?”

“I love you too, what are you doing here?” His mom wasn’t giving him an opening.

“Maybe he just wants to know what momma’s been hiding for sixteen years?” Al watched as a yellow flower poked up from around the corner of his mom. “All kids get curious,” he said right next to his mom’s ear. “Maybe it’s time you have a sit down with him?” His face contorted angrily. “Besides, I want to come out of this room!”

Al’s mom stared at him. He wiggled his fingers playfully at her. She sighed, came over and picked him up. She took him to the door, but instead of going out, locked it. “What should I do? I did not leave the door unlocked, it was one of you. That meant he discovered it himself and no blame can fall anywhere.”

The guards on duty both looked at each other.

The left one shrugged. “Fine, tell the kid.”

“Great,” Frisk agreed. “You’ll figure it out one day anyhow, Al, and I’d rather you hear it from me.” She sat down with him on a chair in the room. “What do you know about monsters, Al? What have your teachers told you about them?”

“They are scary,” Al said, “but not many of them are left.”

“Right. There are less than 400 monsters left in this world,” Frisk said.

“Good riddance.” One of her silent guards couldn’t help themselves but to speak.

“Momma?!” Juleyard was anxiously knocking on the door. “Momma, momma, I can’t find Al! He left and he’s not in the bathroom! He’s nowhere here!”

“Can’t leave two seconds without big brother worrying,” Al said to his mom. “Should we invite him to the secret party club?” His mom looked toward the guards again, and once again, got a nod.

Juleyard was scooped up in her other arm as the guards closed the door.

Frisk started all over for Juleyard, letting him catch up. “The monsters live inside Mount Ebbott, far away from here. They haven’t hurt anyone since they’ve been freed, but they still aren’t really free. They can’t leave the mountain because humans are scared of them and they would eradicate them. Do you know why?”

“Yeah. Seven human souls equal a monster god,” Al said. “Be a bad day I guess.”

“Yes,” Juleyard agreed. “We can’t trust anything from wicked creatures that rip out a human’s soul!”

“I heard, and knew all of that when I was a kid,” his momma said. “When I was eight, just a little older than you, I fell down a hole that was forgotten about for a very long time. It led into the Underground.”

“Oh.” Juleyard pointed at his mom. “You’re **that** Frisk, mom.”

“Yeah. I’m that Frisk.”

“You were cool though,” Al said. “So why you all droopy?”

“I. I wasn’t ‘cool’,” she confessed to them. “You see, the reason I have to keep seeking out a new father for you, and the reason I’m always watched, is because I have what others call a used soul.”

“Uh? Don’t know that one,” Al said.

“It means that in a confined space with a barrier, I used my soul to reset events,” she said. “Imagine stealing a cookie, getting caught, and then going back in time to not steal the cookie. Except on a much larger scale.”

“Oh. That’s not good,” Juleyard said. “You shouldn’t steal cookies.”

“Oh.” Al got it. “Neato.”

“Oh, Al.” She rubbed his hair affectionately. “It’s not neato, Juleyard’s right. I wasn’t supposed to, well, ‘steal cookies’.  It got me into a heap of trouble. It messed up a lot of my life. Even though I eventually did the right thing,” she said, “I paid for it dearly afterward. See, what I did was highly illegal. I’m _not_ supposed to do that with my soul. I. I could go back a little. Change a ‘little’, especially upon being hurt, that was natural. It just happened,” she said a little suspiciously, “but I turned time all the way back to when I first fell. That was called a true reset.”

“Oh.” Al shrugged and hugged her. “I still love you, momma.”

“I do too,” Juleyard insisted as he hugged her extra tight.

“Tell them. Tell them,” the strange flower demanded, sliding around his mom. “Tell them why. Do it!”

Their mom took a deep breath. “At eight, I believed everything so much that, with my first encounter, my soul was afraid. I was pulled into what was called an encounter. Basically, a fight. I was so scared, and I didn’t know how to control anything, even if I could. I killed a monster,” his mom admitted. “Then more and more. I knew from the legends and what I was seeing, where I had been. I already knew what was on the other side. My only thought was to get there. Then, I met a bigger monster. She saved me.” She gestured to the flower. “From him. His name is Flowey and he’s pure evil to the monsters. Like me.”

“We’re so evil. Such pure evil,” Flowey said to her. “Give him details. Tell them what you did. You can’t hide that.”

“Flowey for some reason remembers what I did before I reset,” their mom said. “My fear. Being afraid that monsters were manipulating me like I’d seen on so many shows growing up.”

“Like Dark Soul Stealers?” Al asked. “I heard that was a good movie, great reviews, John and Jack from the internet gave it like five stars.”

“Movies like _that_ ,” their mom said. “You see, no one ever told me a single good thing about monsters. As I moved too, I started to feel more powerful, and before I knew it? I felt like it was only right to kill them. To get as much power as possible to defeat the king and get past the barrier. I didn’t even really feel like they were alive or had feelings by the end,” she admitted. “The more I gained, the more . . . I felt distanced. I’d feel something every once in awhile, but mainly, as soon as a monster pulled me into a fight, I killed it.”

“Whoa.” Al looked up from his hug at her. “You were kind of badass.”

“That word is not for you,” his mom warned him.

“You were kind of badbutt,” Juleyard corrected him.

“And it wasn’t good to be a ‘badbutt’,” she said. “The monsters were afraid of me. They were running. I ran into very few monsters except the toughest.  And a cat named Burgerpants. He was still serving me food surprisingly.” She shook her head. “Anyhow, I thought I had enough power and I reached a point where I was afraid of what would happen. You see, there was a second-“

“No, no,” one of the guards warned her. He pointed his weapon straight at her. “Classified.”

“Classified,” their momma said. She stayed away from whatever she was going to say next. “I knew by then that monsters really were nothing to fear. It had all been in my head, and my soul stopped striking out at them anymore.”

“Okay,” Al said. “Then you used your soul?”

“Not yet. I had heard about it. I went over it in school once,” his mom said. “I still didn’t have a good grasp on anything like that yet. Most humans don’t because we aren’t contained in barriers, so it doesn’t  ever work. As much as I killed, it didn’t even really cross my mind. Not until I saw him again.”

“Him who?”

“Every monster down in the Underground challenged me at some point. They all wanted to fight me except one. He made a promise to the first big monster I fought. Her name was Toriel.” Their mother became quiet. “He said some words. Some things I forgot. Some things that made me think he had an ability to remember like Flowey.” Their mom was really fading off. “I knew what it would do. I knew the cost that I would pay for it, but then I used my soul to true reset.”

“Now the story gets boring,” Flowey said, “and still no details. You barely gave any names!”

“Afterwards, I didn’t kill a single monster. Not one,” his mother said. “Everyone had come back, I spared them all, and it was wonderful. The terrifying darkness wasn’t so terrifying because I knew monsters that were good. I found a way to defeat the king without killing him. I even found a way to help Flowey for just a little while, until he reverted back.”

Flowey groaned at her.

“Ah. So, you stole the flower so it couldn’t rat you out?” Al asked.

“People already knew. I took Flowey so maybe the monsters wouldn’t know, I suppose, but mainly I  . . . “ Their mother looked toward the flower. “I understand him, and he understands me. No one else can.”

 “Huh,” Al said. “You never went back to see them? Guilt?”

“Killing everyone, and then making friends with the same ones I killed? Yeah. That’s too heavy to carry,” their mother said. “I used that strength to get through, but I couldn’t abuse it anymore.”

“Oh. Well?” Juleyard hugged her again. “I still love you, momma. No matter what!”

“Tell them about your punishment,” Flowey urged her again. “Come on, come on!”

Their mother rolled her eyes. “Flowey enjoys suffering still. He doesn’t have a soul anymore. I’m sure you can handle him though. Just don’t trust him. If he says something, ask me.”

“Tell them about your punishment!” Flowey demanded. “Tell, tell!”

“Using my soul like that was illegal,” their mom said.

“But how’d it happen?” Juleyard asked.

“I wanted it bad enough. I had to want it, deep inside, really deep, and the entire area had to be sealed,” she said. “No one can claim innocence when it happens, even very young. I was then placed here, in this colony. I was kept from my family, and I’m used here now.”

“Oh. You mean your work?” Al asked.

“Yeah. Momma’s work,” their mother said. She held her children closer. “You don’t need to worry about momma’s work though. It doesn’t affect either of you.”

“Except we have to get a dad,” Juleyard pointed out.

“Yeah. That.”

“Momma?” Al increased his hug. “You only told us our dad’s name. Was he monster? Did ya kill our real dad too?”

“Classified,” The guard interrupted.

“Yeah, but, we talked about momma killing monsters and stuff,” Al said to the guard. He looked back toward his mom, trying to get an answer. “Momma?”

Their mom looked back toward the guards.

“Fine, fine,” the other one said.

“You’re too lenient,” the other one accused him.

Yay for new guards. Al kept looking at his mom. “Did you kill Gaster?”

“Do you have any sense of when you should speak of such things?” Juleyard scolded him. “Mom just confessed she used to be a whacked out murderer, I’m sure talking about Gaster isn’t something she wants to focus on. Right, mom?” Juleyard looked at her expectantly. “Because the two _don’t_ go together, right? Momsy?”

“Gaster _was_ a monster, but I didn’t kill him. You _are_ part monster, but I don’t care, I love you.” their mother said clearly. She breathed hard. “Try and go to the amusement park with Jerome tomorrow, Al? Tickets are for three days. He spent a lot of money on them. We’ll come too, I promise.”

“Babies come from a mommy’s tummy,” Al said. “Takes a mom and dad. Be nice to know if the mom knew anything about the dad.”

“Al,” his mother warned him.

“I get it. My dad was some kind of bad monster. But, I’m not bad. So it’s okay.”

“I don’t know if he was bad or good. I don’t know anything at all about him. I never even met him. I’m sorry you two.” Their momma rocked them quietly. Al had an easier time with it, while Juleyard’s eyes were constantly lit up and he mumbled ‘why’ over and over again.

“Was it still worth it?” Flowey said from below their mom, almost slithering upward. “Saving the Underground? Don’t you wish sometimes you just wiped it all out?”

“It was worth saving,” their mother spoke again. “No matter what. _I_ was the one who messed up, not it.”

“The monster that got you to true reset?” Al asked. “So, the way he spoke before. Does he know you did something like this yellow thing?”

“I. I don’t know,” his mom admitted. “His words. His knowledge. It’s . . . it’s another good reason to stay away.”

“Oh.” Al shrugged against her. “I hate rides.”

“All Jerome really wants is to see some expression from you. Something more than ‘chilled’,” Frisk said. “You are a cool boy, Al. He wants you to be uncool though.”

“Why?”

“You fall out of a range of normal to him,” his mom said. “I love you the way you are though. But. They don’t get better down the line, Al. I’ve gone through ten applicants.” She picked him up and sat him back down on the ground. “When he says he still has tickets, try saying ‘yippee’ with more enthusiasm? Try it.”

“Yippee.”

“ . . . a little more?”

“Yippee.” He raised his voice to sound higher, but not the tone.

“A bit too girlish there,” Juleyard managed to say, still trying to get over the fact he was half monster.

“Yippeeeeeee?”

“Well. Clap your hands with it?” Juleyard tried to help.

“Yippee.” Al clapped his hands on the consonants.

“You know what?” Their momma ruffled Al’s hair, then turned him around, held Juleyard close, and started to leave the room. “You be you, Al. I know he’s number ten, but I just can’t ask you to do that. It’s momma’s responsibility to really keep him around.”

“I will try to help too,” Juleyard said. “At least Jerome gets along with me. The one before kept saying I was too jumpy and loud. I’m a child, age four, goodness! And I talk really well! You’d think he’d be impressed instead of so judgmental- Oh goodness, how did I not guess I was monster?”

“Yeah, compact too,” Al added. “Me and Juleyard can fit in one luggage case.”

“Yes. We are rather pathetically small, but in a good way I suppose.” Juleyard sniffed. His mother pulled him closer and rubbed away his tears. “Why were we even born?”

“You were once part of work,” their mother said to the both of them. “No human woman has had a skeleton monster before. Momma can survive many things though, and I survived your births.”

“Our funny feet.” Al tipped his left foot to the side and then looked at his hands. “Our big, stubby hands. Our weird size.”

“Our weird dilated eyes when we get angry too,” Juleyard added. “We’re monsters.”

“You are my children, human or monster, it doesn’t matter,” their mother said. “You can’t tell anyone else about it though, okay? This is the first time I got permission to tell you about it.”

“So these guys just get worse after Jerome, momma?” Al asked, stirring the conversation in a better direction again.

“Yes. I. I’ll figure out something,” their mom said. “Jerome is no prince, but he’s got some good qualities.”

“Until he finds out you have a pet flower?” Flowey teased her. “Who was once an actual prince.”

“It’s not illegal to keep a flower,” their mom said, “and you aren’t classified as monster.”

“Well? Found out my mom was a killer. Then a good girl. Found a talking flower. And that I’m part monster.” Al chuckled. “Interesting night.” He shuffled out of the room.

“Interesting night?!” Juleyard yelled at him, but his mother calmed him down. It was just Al’s way. “I’m part monster, part monster! I’m a ridiculous monster thing! I feel dirty and scared and ashamed!”

“You shouldn’t feel any of those things,” his mother said as she took him back to his room with his brother. “Juleyard, what did I just go over? Monsters are good. _You_ are good, and I love you.” She set him down on the other side of Al who was already in bed. “I know it’s a bit of a shock. To both of you,” she said, looking at Al too. “It takes a little time to process it.”

“Then, are the doctors who help treat us, mom?” Juleyard asked. “Are they helping us with our problems because of your ‘work’ when you had us, or are they doing something else?”

His momma kissed him on the cheek good night, and then kissed Al on the cheek goodnight.

“Sounds like a pretty good ‘I don’t know’ and ‘might get us killed for talking about it’,” Al translated for Juleyard. “Night, momma.”

“Night, Al. Night, Juleyard.” She touched each of them gently. “Night my little monsters.”


	3. The Sins of Humans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what the texture is when the monsters rub off the crimes against them paper, but it's basically like scratching a lottery ticket. Asgore placed this upon each one so they wouldn't be overwhelmed all at once as they read their papers, giving them all time to absorb whatever happened.

**Underground, One Year Later . . .**

 

King Asgore held his hands to the side as he addressed his people. It didn’t bode well. The entirety of the Underground was called out to the castle. Even every froggit was required to be there. “Hello. Everyone. To every one of my citizens, great and small. There is disturbing news I must let you know. The . . . humans have fully decided to compromise with us.”

Some monsters that didn’t know his tone meant bad things started to cheer.

“Well, at least that is some good news,” Papyrus said to Sans. “Right?”

About a year ago, they had all been free as birds right outside the mountain after the Pacifist Child saved them. Then, they had been forced back into the mountain. Peace negotiations between the king and the humans started.

It was going well. Monsters were all being good. Then, one of the humans started to remember how easy it was to kill the monsters, and took it on himself to eradicate the problem. King Asgore got him out before it earned much LOVE and started to terrorize them.

Seeing once again the danger of humans, the monsters kept themselves away as best they could, and Alphys was commissioned to try and build a barrier that worked to keep humans out, instead of the other way around.

The monsters and humans were at a standstill of distrust. So, King Asgore suddenly saying that with such a downtrodden voice couldn’t have been good.

“We have been given the options as well as information we didn’t have before. The choices . . . are not easy.” King Asgore held up the large stack of papers. “If we accept and allow any turmoil they have done to us to go unpunished, we will be left alone with ten times the space area of the Underground. However, there are three mistreatments. No, not mistreatments. Evil sins that we must talk about today that they have committed.”

Every monster started to talk at once.

“Bygones should be bygones,” Toriel said from the crowd. “Whatever the humans did, we can forgive them for it.” Several voices of agreeance lit the Underground. “We _must_ forgive. No matter what.”

Asgore held out two pieces of paper toward her. “Once we started to connect with the humans, they knew there were certain things they wouldn’t be able to hide. To work this out, we must agree to leave the situation alone.”

“Whatever happened, forgive!”

“Yes! That is what the pacifist child would have done!”

“They will make . . . amends,” Asgore said slowly. “Not a single hint of retaliation must be felt though. I know it sounds wonderful,” Asgore told everyone. “But some things? Alphys has informed me that her barrier is solid, secure, thoroughly tested and well-made.”

“We can make it through, no matter what happened!” Toriel commanded of him. “Monsters and humans must find peace. This struggle has lasted too-“

“The first sin is that we have been manipulated with the power of the human souls to stop _our_ time while they designed a way to deal with the situation our presence stirred,” Asgore revealed. “It has not been one year. It has been sixteen years since the human child came down.”

“Huh?” Papyrus said puzzled. “That would make me. 42.”

“Hey, I look good for 42,” Sans joked to him. “There’s a joke in there somewhere, but it’s so old I can’t find it.”

“During the sixteen years, power has switched hands several times,” Asgore said. “Apparently, it is the human, and who is in power there, who dictates how the rest will behave. Like a king, but short term. Right now, the one in power wants to make amends.”

“Then we should take it,” Toriel said. “I know that time manipulation is cruel, but it could have been worse.”

“That is not the _only_ thing the humans have done. Sin number two. They missed our power. They don’t trust us, don’t like us, but they missed the magic power that used to rub off on them. After our time Underground, it had completely dissipated on the surface. Magic became myth until . . .”

“Until?” Toriel urged him. “Until what?”

“Humans can’t hold magic, but they can use it when they are around it. Touching it and rubbing it like some . . . need.” Asgore stroked his chin. “Same way they used it to make the barrier against us. Because of that lust for power . . . they did keep _some_ monsters for themselves.”

Alphys approached by his side. She looked toward the crowd. “Time manipulation from humans is nothing new.  While w-we shouldn’t let anything come in the way of finding peace, I-I . . . I-I . . . say they haven’t earned it!” She said boldly. “And, and I have developed a barrier that would grow with time. It will take longer, but once placed, it would slowly begin to grow, little by little, until our space is nearly ten times the Underground. What they want to give us to just agree to all their sins.”

 “We. Just. Can’t,” Toriel said to Alphys.

“You say that because.” Alphys was starting to cry. “Because. You don’t know yet!” She squeezed some paper in her hands, twisting it and retwisting it. “You don’t know the third sin.”

“The third sin.” Asgore spoke softly. “It is with the heaviest heart that I must inform you . . . that the pacifist child has betrayed us.”

“My child?” Toriel questioned.

Asgore held up a strange device. It was square with a small red lens on it. “This is the humans device. It reads souls. While it cannot read a time once gone, it can read the soul of a human and show what it remembers. I have here . . . what the pacifist child did against us.”

“Maybe, she had to?” Toriel suggested. “Maybe the humans forced her to-“

“She performed the magic of the human soul down here and reset time itself. You can see her actions inside of here. That is a natural, human response that she could not help. There was no control over that. However, she performed what is called a ‘true reset’, which she had willingly performed.” King Asgore held the device up higher. “Any resident may gaze into this and see the vile actions of our once beloved human friend. However, the crimes are written on the individual crimes paper I am sending out to everyone. Some have many. Some have just a few.”

Asgore cleared his throat. “Aaron.” The king looked around. “Do we still have an Aaron?”

“Right here!;)” Aaron moved his fins and flexed his muscles, acting like the crowd was the reason for his slow rise. “Totally, I’m right here, just squeezing through the crowd.;)” He winked at Asgore as well as the crowd, and flexed a little.

Asgore didn’t say anything about his answer. “The crimes made upon you by the humans.” He handed Aaron the paper. “Rub your finger over the number area. One at a time, to deal with each one as you need to. You already know the first.”

Aaron took the paper and scratched the area next to the first number. “Time distortion.;)” He rubbed the next area. Then the next. Then the next. He looked back toward Asgore. “Uh?;)”

“Yes. She appears to be like you.” Asgore gave him an envelope. “Her pictures.”

Aaron’s usually powerful grip had him trembling as he held the paper. “Aaron didn’t know this.;(”

“It’s alright. Go ahead and share with-“ Asgore cut himself off as Alphys and Aaron both grabbed onto each other and started to cry.

“Aaron had no chance. Aaron had no idea.;(”

“I am getting a really odd feeling about this,” Papyrus said to Sans.

“Odd like bad?” Sans asked.

“More like bad like Odd?” Papyrus said.

“Badly odd?” Sans joked. “Or oddly bad?”

“ _Not_ the time for the comic relief sentries,” Asgore demanded.

Sans and Papyrus both went quiet.

“Alphys already knows,” Asgore said, “so, next up is. Astigmatism.”

 

One by one, in alphabetical order, Sans watched as monsters went up to the king for their crimes against them paper and a scanning of Frisk’s soul. Some were okay. Some didn’t see any big deal. Others wept. The situation must be pretty bad too if they were stopping him and Papyrus from any comedy relief. 

“Shyren,” Asgore called.

“Shoot. Skeleton is next, Sans,” Papyrus said. “What do you think it is? What do you think the papers say? What do you think the child had done?”

“Beats me. Doesn’t matter,” Sans said, “the situation’s already been written for us.” Sans felt a monster bonk him on the back of the skull. Oh right, no comic relief at all. Which sucked because it looked like some was _really_ on the order for that day.

“Skeletons,” Asgore said.

Sans and Papyrus approached.

“Papyrus the Skeleton.” Asgore handed him a paper. “These are the crimes that have been committed against you by the humans. At the end, it is up to you how you wish to proceed.”

Papyrus took the paper and envelope and stared at it. Sans watched him scratch one. “Time, I knew that. That’s been said.” He scratched another one. “What is this?” Papyrus gestured toward the King. The king didn’t answer, just finished the rubbing. “Oh I see-what?!” Papyrus brought the paper closer to himself. “Whaaaaat? Are you sure?”

“A busy day, I can answer questions individually later, along with more pictures,” Asgore insisted.

Papyrus rubbed more number. “Oh. Ee. Uh? Oh.”

Asgore looked to Sans. “Sans, here is your paper. Did you hear what I said to your brother?”

Sans took the paper. “Nope, I missed the whole **hearing**.”

“Now is not the time,” Asgore warned him again.

 “Must be a mistake.” Papyrus looked into the envelope. “Okay. Maybe not. I.”

Sans hadn’t looked at his paper yet, but he looked toward Papyrus. His brother was not looking good. “You okay?”

“No!” Papyrus yelled. “No. No, I am not okay. This is not okay. This is not okay!” He looked toward Sans. “Things on this paper. All of it. Not okay.”

“I have to continue, Gentlemonsters,” Asgore insisted. “Please take your place again. You have all the information I have.”

Sans looked toward his brother as they moved downwards again. He tried to see his brother’s paper. He thought about his, and what he would do when he looked at it.

 

When they moved back toward their home, Papyrus took a seat in front of the TV set, but he didn’t turn it on. He just stared.

“You okay, Pap?” Sans sat down beside him.

“Say something funny,” Papyrus said.

“Like what?”

“Anything. Just, anything.” Papyrus sighed.

He touched his brother’s envelope. “What’s in there? Any **sealed** up secrets?”

“Yes.” Papyrus handed him his paper.

Sans took it and looked at what was rubbed off. Ugh. Humans. “So skeletons were used for injections for weaker humans who couldn’t walk?”

“Yes.”

“And it was used for . . . facility 351, A91?” Sans looked toward him.  _Thirteen years. Deceased project. Facility 351 A91, three years. Picture included Deceased. Pictures included. One month. Currently alive._ “Pictures?” He looked toward Papyrus again. He looked lost in his own thoughts. He took the envelope from him and opened it up. There were several different kinds of pictures of skeletons he’d never seen before. Boys and girls mostly. All but one said deceased. “ . . . so everyone’s gone except we gots one baby sister.”

“ . . . seems so.” Papyrus rubbed off the next part. “ _More_ dead brothers and sisters.” He rubbed off the next part. “More of the same.”

Sans looked toward his own paper, still not opening it. “Well. I could **stand** the first one just fine,” Sans said. “The rest was **crippling**.” Not even a response or a scolding how that wasn’t appropriate. Sans put the envelope back on his lap. “Guess I can see why Asgore ain’t so keen to let this go.”

“What to do?” Papyrus asked Sans. “What do we do? What do we _choose_ to do?” He looked toward Sans. “What do you have? You need to start rubbing.”

“Oh. I don’t know yet.” Sans waved the paper around.

“They don’t like monsters, why do this? Why, just for a little rub-off magic?!” Papyrus stood up, anger consuming him as he stomped his foot. “It’s not fair, not fair, not fair!” He pulled out a picture from the envelope of pictures. “Who is she? What’s her name? How’s she been treated? Do, do humans just feed her and rub her hand for some magic? Is that all she is worth?! How long do they survive?”

Sans shrugged. “Pretty sure we’ll find out. Bettin’ Asgore don’t accept any deal and we go with Alphys’ plan.” He stood up and patted his brother’s back. “Asgore got the rights to all the monsters, we’ll get her.”

“She’s so tiny. One month.” Papyrus stared at the picture. “So small.”

“Yep, baby sister is a cutie,” Sans said. He looked at the writing on the photo. It said she was saved with a lifesaving operation. “We’ll get her. Her and the cute little pink bow on her skull.”

“But, but how can we just let them get away with this?!”

“Won’t take long before Asgore makes a decision,” Sans said. “Bet it’ll be tonight. Should probably watch Mettaton.” Sans grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. While he did that, he got a call. Alphys? Sans answered it. “The Skeleton’s bones are a bit rattled right now, better to call back later.”

“I. I just wanted to see how you were?”

“Like a vote?” Sans asked. “Pretty sure Papyrus is in the field of ‘no can do’. Think I gotta vote that way too.”

“It’s just too outrageous!” Papyrus yelled toward the phone. “And sad. Why is she the only survivor?  I must know!”

“There ya go,” Sans said on the phone. “Anything else?”

“Did you scratch all of your paper?” Alphys asked.

“Not yet.”

“Okay. Well, sorry. Sorry. Sorry for you. Papyrus. Sorry for us all.”

“Did ya get an envelope with yours?” Sans asked curiously, knowing envelopes contained pictures.

 “Just leave us alone, they should just leave us alone!” She made crying noises over the phone. “How could any of them do that? And her, how could _she_ do that?”

“By her, you mean the one who freed us,” Sans said. “You sort of . . . should have guessed a _little_ Alphys. No one’s that perfect on accident with monsters.”

“But I didn’t know how terrifying it had been! I mean, I-I never even met her at that time but. Frisk. I mean, I didn’t know the other human children, but . . . Frisk? A-anyhow. Sorry.” She hung up.

Hm. If Alphys didn’t meet Frisk before the reset, she sure must have seen something to act that way.

“Look at yours, Sans,” Papyrus said. “If Alphys called you instead of me, who knows what’s inside it?”

“No envelope with the paper,” Sans pointed out. “Probably the same as you.”

“Then just start rubbing so we can deal with it and get on with it!”

“Okay. Kay, kay.” Sans looked at the paper he was still holding. He stopped to look at it. “Same thing for the first one. And the frozen time. Same brothers and sisters, but no mention about a baby sister.” Sans looked toward him. “Oh well. Okay, I’m caught up. One baby sis, everyone else is dead. Your turn.”

Papyrus took a deep breath. He stood straight up, his mouth hanging open. “I’m dead.”

“What?”

“I died. A little human boy killed me? Well, that wasn’t good.”

“Must have reset.” The annoying resets. At least it was better when no other monsters knew about them. They all believed life just flowed naturally down there. It had been better with that kind of blissful happiness. “Doesn’t matter anymore.”

Papyrus rubbed off the next area. “I was killed again. By a little girl.” He rubbed off the next one. “Again? How could someone not like me that much?” He rubbed off the next number. “Dead. How do humans even know of this past?” He rubbed off the next number. “Dead? By . . . Frisk of course.” Papyrus showed him the paper. “Our old human friend. It killed me.” He stared at Sans. “It’s hard to bear. I’ve been dead six times. Sometimes twice by the same children.”

“Yeah.” Sans looked at Papyrus’ paper. “Thought it was weird a little kid came through without smacking even a Froggit in fear,” he said. “Whatever. At least that’s over.”

“So many anomalies. So many changes.” Papyrus sighed. “But, the barrier is broken, and that is over. Except for holding us hostage for sixteen years. They can still mess with us!” He slightly scrunched his paper. “Not for long though, they won’t be able to reach us soon. And, even if Frisk did kill me, and, I’m not the most thrilled about it, at least she went back and saved me before ending the timeline mess. Well. Maybe I said something before my death that uplifted and changed her mind?” He held his finger up. “For the world not having I, The Great Papyrus, would be such a tragic thing!”

“Yeah. It would, Bro.” Sans looked at his next rub off. “Yep, my DNA was used too. Looks like I don’t have a leg to **stand** on.”

Papyrus looked at his next rub off. It was very large. In fact, it had the word Instructions on it. “Oh! Oh!” He held the paper toward Sans. “Look, Sans, look! I’ve become important!”

Sans looked at the paper. “You’re supposed to capture Frisk?” Sans rubbed the last number area on his too. Yep, like he thought. “Grab and return her here?” The Underground couldn’t just leave it alone, could they? She couldn’t give any extra answers, so it was clear what the king wanted her for.

“Yes. Clearly the king finally sees my worth. I will keep the child safe. As much as it hurts that it killed me, it came back and gave me my life. So. It became good and I must help protect it!” Papyrus assured him. He held his hand over his chest bone. “A sworn duty. I will fight anyone that comes after it when it comes down! Nyeh heh heh heh heh heh!”

“Not bodyguard,” Sans pointed out to him. “Capture guard.”

“Same difference. It says I will capture her and then I will take care of her.”

“No.” Sans showed him his paper. “Looks like _we’ll_ capture her . . . and then he’ll  take care of her.” But not in the way his brother was thinking about. Papyrus was way too good to see it. Seeing the good, before even thinking about the bad. He wasn’t dumb, it was just his heart. Skeletons tended to fall in simple categories. Alert and courageous with heart, or mellow to a fault. That was nature. That was them.

Sans tapped his chin bone a couple of times. He didn’t know whether he should applaud Asgore for his first joke, or bother doing anything since it was apparent Asgore was wanting Frisk to get killed. “Capturing humans. Zero progress in sixteen years.”

“Oh, Sans,” Papyrus said. “It went back in time and saved me. No one said it had to. I could be completely not here right now. That would be a terrible thing. Surely, the king sees the same thing? I’m sure he just wants to talk to her.”

“Yeah, I see your point,” Sans said, not believing that at all. “As long as it stopped and figured it out, everything will be peachy.” But . . . _it’ll be fine. Frisk is just gonna have to deal with what comes. If it survives, good for it. If it don’t, oh well._

“I will go right now and find out when we need to collect Frisk,” Papyrus insisted. “If I run and hurry, I should be able to make it in about two hours.”

“Why don’t we just take a shortcut?”

 

**Underground: Castle**

“King Asgore, I accept my duty!” Papyrus said as he moved up toward the king. He bowed. “I will gladly capture the human and bring her safely here with Sans.”

King Asgore was tending flowers in his garden. “Good. You do understand that she killed you once and reset time?”

“Yes,” Papyrus insisted. “I read that clearly. Eh. And being just a head before turning to  . . . well, she did what I wanted. She did a little bit better. No, she did a lot better. She mended her ways and I live now. That’s all that matters.”

King Asgore dusted his hands off.  “Good. There are many monsters that felt the same way I did about all the manipulations. Even Tori is beginning to cave.” He cleared his throat. “It’s unanimous.”

“So, what are we going to do?” Papyrus asked.

“The humans have agreed to let us have anyone who has monster descent, as well as our DNA from their testing,” Asgore said. “As I said before, the human running it now is decent, but there is no guarantee for future decency when the next human comes to be in charge.” Asgore stood up and shook Papyrus’ hand. In it, he slipped an address. “This is her address. Escort her here as soon as possible. Make it clear that should she try to kill and gain LOVE, we can and will take care of it- Oh! I didn’t know you were there.”

“I’m good at that,” Sans said as Asgore moved past him.

“Come, Sans!” Papyrus insisted as he marched past his brother. “We must make it to this address.”

“Great. Hey, let’s take a-“

“If your shortcut takes us to Grillbys _first_ again I’m going to scream,” Papyrus warned him. “Hm. This means that our baby sister will be coming down soon too. What should we call her?”

“Sanskrit?”

“Sans.”

“Oh that’s right, girl. Sanskirt?”

“Oh, Sans!”

 

Asgore moved back toward his garden, tending his flowers when his phone rang. Toriel. He knew what she wanted, but it wasn’t happening. She wouldn’t stop ringing though. Eventually, he had to face her. “Yes?”

“Asgore! Is it true that you are retrieving Frisk?”

“Yes,” Asgore answered.

 “She turned back time, Asgore. She made a mistake and she _fixed_ it.”

“She scared the kingdom into hiding away from her. She was killing anything she could.”

“LOVE changes people, you know that very well! You yourself mowed down a thousand monsters once. Your mother had to calm you down before your father carried out murdering you. And? It was all because you stubbed your big toe and started taking it out on little whimsuns! Did you think I forgot that?”

Asgore sighed. “It’s different.”

“It is not. You were a child of ten, but I still remember it. Even all this time later.”

“ . . . because you truly love me?”

“Because you are an idiot who might forget how hard LOVE changes you! Now, when does she arrive?”

“Don’t worry, if the human gets out of control, she’ll be killed.”

“That’s not what I meant!” Toriel shuddered. “Cold, Asgore, so cold.”

“Why are you being this way?” Asgore asked. “She killed you.”

“She didn’t just kill me. You don’t get it.” He heard a dial tone on his phone and hung it up, moving back to his garden. Through all the emotions running through the Underground, he needed some inner peace for himself.

And to take care of this problem in a way so that his citizens felt avenged.

 

**The Ruins . . .**

 

Toriel sat in her chair, looking at her old snail books. Remembering. Before the reset . . .

She fought Frisk. Twice. Seeing what happened, she had used the device that Asgore had used to find Frisk’s sins. To see it herself.

While the second time was brutal. Completely brutal. The first time they met?

She. Killed. Frisk. _My fault._ She was partly to blame for what Frisk became and she knew it. She was making a first impression, trying to teach her, but Frisk was so naïve. So new. So not monster. She didn’t understand it.

 

_While they fought, she watched Frisk. As she hit her, her eyes were wet. Her little sweater was getting soaked as she tried to rub her nose and tears on her sleeve. “Why are you doing this?! Please, I don’t wanna do this!” She continued to cry but Toriel did not let up._

_Frisk tried to dodge as best she could. She tried to spare her a couple of times. She checked her stats continually. She kept trying to talk, to reason with her. When her soul got lower, Toriel made her hits start to miss. Frisk should be giving up, going back upstairs and accepting that she needed to stay there. The outside was too dangerous._

_But Frisk was inexperienced, she was moving all around in fear toward the end, and her soul bumped the magic when it wasn’t supposed to._

_Technically. Toriel killed her._

“I refused to listen. I would not let her leave. I would not answer back. This is my fault, why didn’t I answer anything back?” Frisk needed more time. She needed more time. All her questions. Toriel could have made everything better, if she had answered her questions.

“Why are you doing this?”

“I thought you were genuine.”

“Who are the shoes for? Do you just manipulate kids and eat them?”

“I thought you were good, why are you trying to kill me?!”

“Why do you want to kill me?!”

“This is true for all monsters, isn’t it? Mankind was right, you’re all bad and manipulative! That’s why you’re here in the barrier, you are evil!”

“I didn’t want you to be evil, I just wanted a friend!”

“Please don’t kill me, please, please, please!”

 

Toriel rocked in her chair thoughtfully as tears filled her eyes. LOVE changed the confused human. Frisk really believed Toriel killed her on purpose. It was her mistake that was to blame. _Humans are so different. Why did I forget that? Why did I rush it so? I didn’t want to deal with it, I just wanted her to back down and to forget ever leaving. I wanted to squash her leaving so much that I forgot. It had just been so long since . . ._ Chara.

The human may have killed her.

But she killed her first, and sealed the fate of the Underground by not doing what she was supposed to do right.

_Teach._


	4. Capturing the Human

**Colon** **y 248: Above Ground, Just Outside . . .**  

 

“Think this one’s gonna be a bit tricky,” Sans said to Papyrus as they watched the guard outside of the address. He was up front, so they moved around back but looking in the windows, they saw more. There was at least one guard in each room. Even on the edge of the streets. Even in the next house over.

Weapons and guards, at every corner. This wasn’t just a run of the mill address alright.

“Well. We certainly aren’t going to be able to knock on the door to retrieve the human,” Papyrus agreed. “A distraction?”

“Yep. Distraction.”

“A puzzle?”

“Yep. A puzzle.”

“x’s into o’s?”

“Nah. Trap. Ending in x’s into o’s.”

“Ooh, goodie, a trapping puzzle! Those are the funnest puzzles of them all!”

 

**Colon** **y 248: Above Ground, Just Inside . . .**   

 

Al  and Juleyard were on the same chair. Al was doing a word search while Juleyard was stacking blocks again. As they relaxed though something went off in the front of the house. The guards all told them to stay put and they went to check it out. Al just shrugged. Juleyard was a little more disturbed. He got up higher in the seat, to make his blocks go even higher, when he felt something go over the top of his head!

“Hello, Frisk!”

 

 

**Underground Castle . . .**

 

King Asgore leaned his head backward as he opened the sack his capturers used for kidnapping. He knew they weren’t going to be the best at it, but Sans and Papyrus were actually his best fighters. “While it . . . _they_ resemble a human, they aren’t her,” he said. He took a deep breath. “For one? It’s been sixteen years. She will not be a child anymore.”

“Oh yes!” Papyrus struck his forehead. “I forgot. I remembered her hair color.”

“For two? There are two.” Asgore said as he brought the children out by their feet.

“It was from behind a chair, and since when are humans so tiny that two fit in a chair?” Papyrus complained. “Oh. We messed up, Sans.”

“Ye.” Sans shrugged. “We’ll take another whack at it. But since we got these kids, who are they?”

For being kidnapped and now surrounded by monsters, one seemed alright, while the other looked like it was too frightened to talk. “Sorry for the mistake. We will not hurt you, human children,” Asgore assured him. “Who are you?”

“Al,” the first one said as its hair stood on end and dangled in Asgore’s grasp.

“Howdy, Al,” The king greeted him. “Do you know a human named Frisk?”

“A little bit,” Al said.

“Good. Then the human can take us to her,” Papyrus said. “Greetings, Al! I, Papyrus, need some help from you.”

“Shoot then,” Al said.

“Where is the Frisk that you know a little bit?” Papyrus asked.

“At home.”

“The same home as you?”

“Yeah.”

“Why does she live with you?” Papyrus continued to ask.

“Cause she’s momma.”

“Well, if she’s momma then why do you only know her a little?” Papyrus said in irritation.

“Cause I need to at least know her a little if she’s my momma.”

“That’s not what I meant!”

Sans was starting to chuckle. “I like this kid. So, your Frisk’s kid, huh?” He looked toward the other kid. “You speak at all?”

“Don’t eat me, I don’t taste good, I’m gamey!” He yelled. “Please, please, I’m too important to die! I’ve never even made my greatest masterpiece!”

Sans looked toward King Asgore. “Real small for humans, but they talk real good. Eightish? Tenish?”

“Yes, the size is probably a side effect of Frisk’s . . . occupation.”

 “Hm.” Sans shrugged. “Me sees a small problem.”

“Yes. The fact neither of these are Frisk.” Papyrus groaned as he touched his skull. “We had better go back and-ooh! We have hostages to capture Frisk now! She’ll come out for them. Oh, but wait. There were many guards involved. I doubt she’ll be able to leave.”

“Yeah.” Sans looked toward the king. Dang, this made them look ridiculous, but it wasn't like the kids ever yelled out. That would have been a clear giveaway. Why would Frisk's kids be so docile they could be grabbed in a bag and not scream? “Seems by the look of it, the human’s already punished for something.  Plus, there’s innocent kids involved. Not like we need to steal kids souls. So, maybe we should call this whole thing off?”

“No, I need her,” Asgore insisted. “You’ll have to find a way to get her again. Leave the children here.”

“Um?” The one called Al was still dangling without a care in the world. “The children love their momma very much? Doesn’t want anything to happen to her? Are you going to kill my momma?”

 “Of course we won’t do that,” Papyrus assured Al. “We simply need to capture her and the king wants to talk to her. That’s all.”

Al was strangely silent and looked at Sans. The boy didn’t cry. The boy didn’t talk. The boy just stared at him.

Asgore watched as Sans took a small step backward from it. That was odd.

“Uh?” Papyrus looked at Sans. “We better hurry and get Frisk, Sans.”

“Yeah.” Sans took back off with Papyrus, but not before someone slammed the castle doors open.

“As-gore!” Toriel shouted at him. “Our conversation is _not_ over! We need to talk about more details . . . who are the children you are holding upside down?”

Asgore looked at the children. “Frisk’s children. Get going you two.” He watched as his guards left, but knew Toriel would not be as easy. “I cannot just let her go. She killed so many monsters.”

Toriel reached out and grabbed the children from him, turning them right side up. Not answering Asgore, she looked toward them. “Look at you. You two look just like your momma.” She held them tight and brushed their hair.

“Mommy!” One of them called out, of course scared. The other one didn’t seem to care. “I want my mommy!”

“What did you tell them?” Toriel said. “Them asking such a thing, you said _something_.”

“Nothing,” Asgore insisted. “The calm one just seemed to reveal what it thought it knew.”

“I want her to come to the ruins to live with me,” Toriel insisted. “Her and her children.”

“She brought about many deaths. That will never work.”

“She pushed herself into a life of prison above by using true reset. No monsters are dead anymore and she broke the barrier.”

“And mankind still manipulates us,” Asgore said firmly.

“She does not need to pay for _their_ crimes.”

“She will pay for hers. She killed so many, Toriel!” Asgore yelled at her.

Toriel turned the boys to look at him. “Tell them what you’re going to do to their mother and why, and _don’t_ bow down your head so you cannot see their faces.”

Asgore tried to look at the children. The strange, powerful eyes of innocence they had. “Your mother must pay for crimes. Whether time was turned back, she still _did_ those wrongs.” He couldn’t make it all the way through without looking away though.

 

**Frisk’s Place Again . . .**

 

“Papyrus, I’m gonna get her this time,” Sans insisted to his brother. He really had to do this right. They had grabbed her boys accidentally, and now _they_ were with Asgore. He’d rather they not mess around. With all the guards always around, she was already clearly being punished by her own kind. If he didn’t do it though, Asgore would just send someone else, and they wouldn’t be half as nice. “You stay back.”

“What about all the human guards?” Papyrus asked.

“I got it.” He didn’t need very long to get in and grab her. They looked around the property again. Which room was she in?

“Are we sure she isn’t just a guard, and the address was her place of work?” Papyrus asked. But then, they saw her. She was coming out of a solid metal door. “That is her this time? Are we sure? Her size is still the same.”

“Has to be. Stay here, Papyrus.”

 

**Inside Frisk’s Home . . .**

 

Frisk went toward the television set when he called to her.

“Human. You got yourself into a great deal of trouble,” Sans said as he wiggled his finger at her in disappointment from the chair. “Or should I say bad deal?” Even though there were four guards in the room, Sans stopped time between the two, just to talk. “We’ve got your kids in the Underground now.”

Her face had been unreadable until he said that. “Why did you take them? I would have came peacefully.”

“Yeah. No time for that right now, former Kid,” Sans remarked. “Everyone knows about the genocide turned pacifist child. Not gonna say anything else about it, just that Asgore wants to kill you and there’s no escape. So, where do you want your kids dropped off after your dead?”

He wasn’t going to lie or pull punches. That was Sans alright. “Does Toriel still want a child?” Frisk asked. “If not, then let’s get this done and I will leave them in the Underground’s hands. Even if they kill them, it’s better than their fate up here. Let’s go.”

Sans moved them both outside to Papyrus.

“Ah, now you see, that is certainly the correct one.” Papyrus greeted Frisk. “Greetings, human. You have grown up. Well grown up without the up part. Do you remember us?” She nodded. “Good. We should get going.”

Not a word. She didn’t speak a word to them the whole time they went on their way. Papyrus seeing how willingly she was coming tried to strike up conversation, but it wasn’t happening.

Frisk always was the silent type. Never liked to look anyone in the face either.

Now it made sense why.

She didn’t say a word until she reached the Underground and saw her sons. “Al? Juleyard?”

Toriel was there, holding them. She put them down and urged them to go see her.

Sans noticed the kids kind of . . . walked funny to their mom as they hugged her.

“Don’t wanna!” Juleyard shouted.

“It isn’t about want,” Frisk assured him.

“Sans,” Asgore called to him. “I want you to go ahead and go back to your post. Papyrus will come soon. Don't worry. He'll see nothing.”

Sans nodded and took off. Great excuse to get the hell out.

Asgore approached Frisk and gave her a small shot. “Now. Human. Sleep.”


	5. Papyrus' Fight

**Some Time Later in The Castle . . .**

“Are you awake yet?” Papyrus asked as he approached the sleeping woman.

Frisk slowly yawned. She had been moved to another room that had a whole load of women and children. They had all been given something to knock them out, so that the plan could go off easier. What that plan was, Papyrus didn’t know yet. It’s just what Asgore said.

“Hello there?” Papyrus tried to greet her as he spied Al and Juleyard sleeping closely in her arms. He put out his bony hand in a polite gesture of shaking to Al who had woken up. “Hello again, I am The Great Papyrus.”

Frisk yawned again and then opened her eyes. “ . . . Papyrus.”

“It sure is.” Papyrus was shaking the boy’s hand who was still in her arms. “Hello there, Frisk. I hope you enjoy your visit.” He stood up and gestured to himself. “I am here to take care of you so no worries.” Seeing she seemed a little freaked out, he added, “and thank you very much for turning back time. You became a little bit better.”

“Don’t thank me,” she said, “don’t ever do that.”

“But if you hadn’t done a true reset, I would have been lost forever,” Papyrus stated. “Now don’t get me wrong, I certainly am _not_ pleased you killed me! But, everyone big and little, deserves a second chance. Now, King Asgore should be coming soon. He would like to have a word with you.”

“Um?” The human mother mumbled. “How long did you know about the true reset?”

“Oh. Since yesterday,” he said.

“I see.” She did not look so enthusiastic. She looked down at the boys in her arms. “This is Al. He’s my son. He’s sweet, charming, and he wouldn’t do harm to anyone. The sleeping one is Juleyard. He believes in giving his best for the sake of art. He is self-confident and assured, a joy to be around. If anything happens to me, _please_ make sure they are safe?”

“Yes, of course! Hello, Al.” Papyrus shook his hand again. “He is a good human. Most of them I imagine should have been shrieking by now.”

Al just scratched his shoulder. “So you’re a monster, huh?”

“I am.”

“Neato.”

“Papyrus is a wonderfully cool skeleton,” Frisk said as she let him go. “Why don’t you go talk to him more? Get to know him. You go be you. I’ll take care of Juleyard.”

“I am wonderfully cool!” Papyrus said, taking the compliment. He was surprised she still remembered how wonderfully cool he had been. He watched the little human boldly approach him. He moved with a bit of a waddle and some short stepping. It made no difference to Papyrus though. Everyone was special in their own way. “Hello.”

Al gave a simple wave of his hand. “Hi, Papyrus. How’s it going?” He looked up. “Wow, you’re a tall one, huh? That’s neato bandito.”

“Neato bandito. I like that,” Papyrus said. The human was taking the kidnapping and their meeting as monster and human very well since last night. There must be a reason. “Have you met monsters before?”

“No. Super cool scarf,” Al said to him. “My friends Tito and Jason have a blue one and a purple one. Matches their souls. Wouldn’t think it would make a difference, but wearing your soul colors gives a little more umph, know what I mean?”

Ah. He was adorable! Papyrus looked at his shirt and pants. “Purple or green?”

“Ah. I gotta flair that makes every color look good on me,” Al said picking his foot up to the side a little, twirling it around, and winking.

“What a funny little human you are. I like you!” Papyrus declared. He patted his head and gave him a little hug. The boy didn’t seem fazed at all.

Then, Papyrus heard a crash of glass and a yell. He looked toward Frisk. She was bleeding on the side of her head. “Who did that to you?” He looked from his left to his right, and then he saw it.

There were five monsters charging toward him. Only a few could encounter Frisk’s soul though at a time.

“I say stop this,” Papyrus warned the monsters. “Fighting me is _not_ a good idea, I am a supremely well-trained guard, assigned by Asgore himself to the human!” They didn't stop. “I give you one last chance to stop this.” Papyrus felt himself getting pulled into an encounter with Frisk’s soul dead ahead.

 

Frisk held her ground. She knew they must have known the same as Papyrus did. The humans told the truth, probably gave them memory restore potion, or a recording of her scanned soul, or an area decoder, or any of a number of things to show what she and others had done. Of course, the monsters wanted justice. She moved around trying to avoid damage on her soul. She wouldn’t fight. She expected her death to be soon, but she needed to make sure Al and Juleyard were taken care of before she died.

The closer the monsters could grow attached, the less chance they would kill them just for being her relation. But if that was the only choice, she would have to accept it. It was better than staying above ground for them. She could tell Asgore they were half monster too, but she doubted that would help. He probably already knew.

How else did they find her?

 

However, Papyrus wasn’t her and he _would_ fight. “That was a low blow,” Papyrus complained. “Here, try this on for size!” He threw a fleet of bones that the monsters had to navigate through. Some of them got bumped.

“Hey, that felt funny.”

Papyrus realized the problem as he heard Al say that. There were _three_ human souls on their side. One red, one blue, and the other green. That made things even harder. “I can’t dodge with three souls.”

“Don’t worry about me,” Frisk insisted. “Just watch out for my-“ She dodged another attack with her soul “-sons!”

“Three human souls!” Papyrus sent out a fleet of bones that bounced into each other, making the monsters jump through the middle. He tried to make it faster and tougher. He had no time to give them a fair shake, he _had_ to guard three human souls as well as his own on one side.

He used everything in his defense to block the three monsters from his heavy bones, to thumping them on the walls, to his gaster blasters, to his rotating skull deck and more.

Stealing a look toward Frisk, she seemed surprised. Well, he was only trying to capture a human child when they fought all those years ago, he wasn’t going to put much into it. But these monsters were out for blood, and they didn’t seem to care whether they were shooting for Frisk or the small boys souls!

Papyrus dodged again. “Had enough yet? Are you ready to admit defeat?”

Clearly not as three waves of power came at them all at once. Frisk tried to dodge but failed, and Papyrus continued to cling to the children's souls as they dodged.

Papyrus looked over at Frisk's soul. He pushed the little one's souls toward her.  _Now_ he could dodge with three humans and this would not end well if they didn’t stop. “Honestly, can we quit all this fighting? Frisk is not here to hurt anyone.”

“Enough!”

Papyrus found himself, Frisk and her children all spared as the other monsters ran.

“Good job, Papyrus,” King Asgore said to him, commending him. He stopped to look at the boys. “I didn’t know you two were involved.”

Thank goodness the king interrupted. Papyrus hated to get too rough.

 

_King Asgore._ This was it. The ending. A part of her would miss life. Her children. Not being able to raise them, to know for certain of their future. To know that they would be okay. To not see the day they grew up, graduated, and what they became.

At the same time, it was a blessing. Sixteen years of guilt rode on her. Heavy. Each day was just another day of pain, filled with emotional as well as physical pain and regret. Today, the pain would stop. Forever.

“Bring the children along,” Asgore said. “This way. We have things to discuss now.”

Frisk held her children so close. This would be the last time she held her little boys. Frisk felt the overwhelming setup of the castle. He had taken her on the most inner part, where it looked like Toriel’s ruins.

“So.” Asgore stared at Frisk. “You almost wiped out the monsters, and then performed a true reset.”

“Yes,” Frisk said. It would do no good denying it.

“Momma was scared. She was just a kid,” Al spoke up. “Momma’s good. Everyone messes up you know.”

Oh, this was not the time or place for that. Her mellow child was becoming what Jerome had wanted. Unmellow. _He knows._

“Walk toward me, little ones,” Asgore said, bending down gently. “I won’t hurt either of you.”

Good. That was a good sign. “Go see King Asgore, huns.”

“Okay.” Al waddled with his usual short steps to the king.

“It’s okay,” Frisk encouraged Juleyard. “You can do it. You’re a brave boy, you can do it.” She watched Juleyard slowly make his way there too.

Asgore placed his paw on their heads. “Papyrus? I want you to watch over them while I talk to Frisk.” He had the boys walk toward Papyrus. “Let them walk at their own speed.”

“Yes your Majesty,” Papyrus insisted. He walked slowly in the middle of the two boys. “So, what kind of exotic foods do you like? I like pasta. I am experimenting with rice sticks now! Rice stick to just one?”

Neither of the children chuckled at the joke.


	6. Asgore's Trident, Frisk's Secret

“Cute boys.” Asgore’s eyes didn’t leave hers. “I intended to get you killed today in a decent battle. I didn’t think Papyrus had the heart to use his true powers just to save you, but feelings are apparently stronger there, and I’d rather no monster get hurt. However, you almost wiped out all of monster kind. Now, I have felt the power and calling of LOVE too when I was young. Being human, afraid, and the LOVE. It all adds up. True resets aren’t looked upon lightly in your society either, are they?”

“No,” she said.

“Fine. Since you still live, what happened? And can you explain how anyone even knew?”

“Humans don’t have natural magic,” Frisk began, “but when we do certain things, it can be felt across many human souls. Although they couldn’t see what I was doing, they could feel enough to know I was using the barrier space with my soul. After that, plug in some loyalty torture soul devising and they knew every detail.”

“How did humanity feel knowing you almost wiped us out?”

“Proud, Sir.” She’d be honest. “It didn’t understand, and doesn’t understand, how much we really are alike.”

“But you know.”

“It took awhile, but yes, I know.”

“Every monster you killed has that data now,” Asgore said, “I have hid nothing. I will eventually still kill you, but will you give information to me in the face of knowing what I will do?”

 Frisk nodded. “If you promise to take care of my sons, and not let them be dragged back to the surface, I will tell you whatever you want to know. If you let them go back to the surface they will be enslaved in place of me. You know they are part monster. It would be wrong to let them be enslaved.”

“Fine then, they will have a spot and be safe.” Yes, he clearly knew. “What happened to you afterwards?”

“I was found.” Frisk tried to keep it together. She knew this day would come. Somehow, she would pay for her actions. “I knew I’d be found, with all the distortions humans felt at the barrier. It was less than an hour later while I tried to run away. Resetting and continuing is not illegal in my society, but true resets are. I knew what I’d have to face when I made that decision.”

“And if you could remake the decision?” Asgore asked.

“I would still do the same thing. When I first fell, my soul was scared. Everything I knew about monsters was just manipulated and wrong, none of it was true. You aren’t lower than animals. Killing you isn’t as painless as swatting a fly. I followed what I knew, and it only became scarier and lonelier. I felt myself getting lost, like I wasn’t even myself anymore.” Asgore nodded, wanting her to continue. “I continued, my thoughts of self-preservation into thoughts of power. Shameful, regretful thoughts. As I moved down the path, I knew I lost myself. I was performing certain actions without even thinking. My LOVE was strong, and I was on my way to kill you.”

“You don’t sugarcoat, do you?” he asked. “That shot really does what it was supposed to.”

“I lived with my guilt for sixteen years anyhow. Whether you kill me or not will not depend on what I have to say,” Frisk said. “You just live your life with honesty and truth each day as much as possible.”

“Well. _That’s_ how you got the mentality we all strived for.” Asgore moved around her. “How were you punished by the humans?”

“I never saw my family again,” Frisk said. “There was no trial, no need for one. Once they opened up my soul, they saw everything. I was sentenced to life in a prison area, Colony 248. I am watched each day by armed guards. I cannot vote. Groceries and supplies are brought to me. I cannot leave my house unless it is to and from a research facility, or for another legal reason involving approved social matters.” Frisk placed her arms to her sides.

“A research facility? What do they do there?”

“They test my soul against different elements. Different projects. Different barriers. I have a used soul, which means it will react like a normal one,” Frisk said, “except it’s used. Harmless. Can’t do anything, and if somehow I die, it’s no big deal to them.”

“Test subject.”

“Yes. I just call it ‘work’.”

She felt Asgore pull her soul into an encounter. He didn’t fire back. Instead he simply walked toward it. He was watching it for some reason. Then, he rubbed it. Frisk’s eyes winced involuntarily. Asgore walked back away, and ended the encounter.

“I can literally _touch_ your soul without magic,” Asgore said. “Why is that?”

“You can’t inject or work with something you can’t touch.”

“Well. The pain you have endured will now end.” Asgore pointed his trident at her. “With this action, I instill forgiveness into it for every life you once stole.”

Frisk closed her eyes.

“No, Asgore!”

_Toriel. Not Toriel._ Frisk watched as Toriel interrupted the fight, shooting Asgore out of the way. She approached her. And did something Frisk was not prepared for.

 

“Your sins are forgiven by me,” Toriel said to her, “Don’t listen to Asgore. He mowed down a thousand monsters when he was ten because of LOVE. It’s very powerful.”

“Toriel. This was a private session,” Asgore said to her.

“The human literally, _literally_ , has her soul tortured almost every day of her life since she went back and performed a true reset,” Toriel said to him. She looked toward Frisk. “You should have felt complete relief when you performed a true reset. No one should have ever known differently. I’m sorry.”

“Guilt,” Frisk said, “eats at you one way or another.”

“A new soul to the Underground had no chance, simply _no_ chance of getting it right the first time. That’s why you were the miracle child,” Toriel said. “But you didn’t perform a miracle.”

Frisk shook her head. “I am . . . nothing but another clueless human,” she admitted.

“That’s not true,” Toriel said. “You came to understand something most humans will never understand. How strange, fragile and wonderful monsters are. Unfortunately, I was not the one who taught you that. I put you in a corner you were not ready for, and I’m sorry.” Frisk felt her gentle paw touch her face. “You. Are. Forgiven. By me.”

Frisk just stared at her. Forgiven? For killing her? “That’s not possible. I killed you. How can you forgive someone killing you?” Papyrus, now Toriel? Why?

Toriel touched her head. “I have lived many a _great_ year, dear human. You’ve no idea what I’ve experienced in my long lifetime.”

Forgiveness. At the end of her life. Frisk kept herself together for Papyrus, he was already enough of a mess, and her children were with her.  But the motherly warmth Toriel always exuded?  Frisk felt her eyes get watery. “You were fighting me not to leave, but I _had_ to leave. You weren’t changing your mind, and I just-”

“You gave a true reset, knowing full well that your society would punish you. If you made it through all the turmoil of the Underground, you would still have a prison to face, and you knew that.”

Frisk nodded as she wiped away a single tear that got away. “Only right.”

“Many a monster have not felt the lure of LOVE in their soul,” Asgore said to Toriel. “They _won’t_ understand.”

“Why did you insist on bringing her back down?” Toriel questioned him. “You promised me you wouldn’t kill her.”

“I have to talk to her. I am _still_ talking to her.”

“You’re trying to kill her and I won’t stand for it. Two wrongs don’t make anything right, Asgore.”

“I will be done soon with her. Relax. Go see Papyrus.”

“It’s okay,” Frisk encouraged her. “Please go check on my kids. I’m fine.”

Toriel stared at her, then back at Asgore a moment. “Do _not_ kill her. I will _never_ speak to you again if you kill her.”

“I will _not_ kill her while you are gone, I swear it.” Asgore held his paw up toward her, closing his eyes. “Knowing you wish her alive this much, I won’t do it. Go and see them, I know you want to.” Toriel left the room.

 Frisk watched Asgore pull her into another encounter. Of course he did. Even when Toriel was his wife, he didn’t respect her decisions about killing the humans. She expected it. She closed her eyes. She would take his full dose of forgiveness, whatever it might be . . . and then tell him her secret.

This time, he struck. Not with full force, but with more than her soul would allow. More than he did when he first fought her all those years ago.

 

Asgore hit her with much more power than he did back then. There was no shame in what he did, so he casually attacked. No holding back of any kind. He watched her whole heart’s red zap into black as she hit the floor.

20.

But her soul didn’t break into pieces. Her whole body seemed to get zapped again.

40?

She tried to crawl as it hit again.

60?

“I don’t understand-“ Before Asgore even finished she was writhing in pain again.

80?

Another yell as her whole body bent backward.

100

Crawling on her back.

120

“Less, I should have used less,” Asgore said watching her get zapped twice more. 140. 160 worth of damage to a 20 hit point soul? The whole time she writhed in pain on and off as her soul instantly refilled from the hit.

Asgore walked over to her. She didn’t move, but she was back at 20. “You became immortal. Did you really know they would do _this_ to you when you first came here as a child if you performed a true reset?”

She moved a finger, and started to move again. “Yes.”

“Are you able to die?”

“Oh yes.” Frisk turned and showed her arm willingly. “Just, that? That little red heart right there at the base of my wrist.” She held it toward him. “Sever that and it’s done.”

Asgore helped her up instead. “Can you explain how this is happening?”

“A used soul reflects back into the body before the end lash,” Frisk said. “The soul endures 19 hit points, but my body gets hit with the last 1. When the human body switches over and takes the pain, the soul is fully recharged.” She was still recuperating from the pain.

“It’s almost a form of invincibility, except for the spot on your wrist.” Still. “You endure the entire pain. Over and over. Without food, without rest. Just, endless pain until it stops?” Asgore sounded strange. “What do they test with you again?”

“Various barriers against humans,” she repeated, “and the power of new weapons.” She grabbed at her wrist again. “Please just aim for my wrist to kill me. It’s tiny, but if you concentrate just right-“

“Are you begging for your own death?”

“No, but I’d rather not delay,” Frisk told him. “Al knows you are going to kill me, he always tends to know important things others try to hide, so stop dragging out the torture. I just ask you to make sure my sons are well taken care of. They’ve done nothing wrong. _Please_ don’t lie to me about this as you lied to Toriel once more about what you would do with a human. They truly did _nothing_ wrong except have me as a mother.”

A human soul. The constant lashing. The constant torture. Hmm.

Asgore bowed his head. “I’ve decided not to kill you yet.” Asgore placed his paw on her head. “As Toriel did, I do too. I forgive you. This forgiveness is _only_ from me.” Not the Underground. However, this new punishment, it might help. Somehow.

Now was not the time to kill her yet.

He placed his hand on her shoulder but noticed a light tremor. He pulled up the sleeve on her shirt. “Thousands of avoided deaths do not leave one unmarked.” Thousands upon thousands of tiny cuts lined her arm. Healed, but visible. Scars of all her pain. He checked her other arm. Same thing. Asgore placed his hand on her back, feeling the same tremble. “We have one more thing to discuss. When and why did you quit?”

“Asgore.” Toriel came toward him. “Has she been okay?”

“I didn’t kill her.” Asgore gestured to Frisk. “Her soul endures 19 hit points, then it switches to hitting her human body. After that pain, it recharges all over again. When she is hit with a great amount of power, she has no choice but to endure every shred of it.”

Toriel looked toward Frisk. “Is this true?”

“Yes.”

Toriel glared at him. “ _What_ did you hit her with?”

“160. You can see the pain flood through her through each recharge.”

“Asgore!” Toriel yelled at him. “You did try to kill her!”

“Yes. I suppose I lied.” A hit to the soul was like a sunburn, but _physical_ damage to the body? It didn’t happen often anymore because of the brutal pain inflicted against monster to monster. It was why they fought with souls now, taking all body pain out of it. Only in extreme cases, usually toward the end of a life, would even a scratch across the body appear before death.

And yet, Frisk’s body would not allow damage past nineteen _without_ inflicting body damage. Even defeating their magic system. Incredible. “She has scars all over of each time it happened. Be careful when touching her.”

“Barbaric. Just because her soul was used?” Toriel moved toward Frisk and checked her arms in the same manner. Tears started to fill her eyes. “So, so many. Uncountable.”

 “It is as it must be. This is the humans doing, not ours. Now, human,” Asgore said. “ _When_ did you stop and why?”

“Have they done anything to your children?” Toriel asked.

“Toriel, I am asking questions first,” Asgore insisted.

“Al and Juleyard are different,” Frisk admitted, freely wanting to talk to Toriel. “They are not like regular children. They have doctors that administer to their health.”

“Do you watch the doctors with them?”

“I am ‘working’ during that time,” Frisk said.

“Do you _think_ the doctors do anything to them?”

“They have friends. They seem happy. They seem fine.”

“Frisk? Do you _think_ the doctors do anything to them?”

“I can’t question,” Frisk answered more directly. “I’m a used soul and I have children. I have witnessed a mother watching her own child’s death, because she questioned a simple shot it was given. I am fortunate they haven’t killed them. I _cannot_ give them an excuse.” She watched Toriel feeling around her. She tried not to respond, but Toriel felt it. She lifted the collar off the side of the neck and looked down.

“Asgore did this to you.” Toriel put her hands over the fresh wounds. They weren’t small and meaningless yet, blending in. It looked like a tiger’s claw ripping at her tender flesh. It would remain for days, unless she got into another fight, then it would heal quickly, but Toriel was trying to heal it anyhow.

Toriel couldn’t help the physical wound, but the action of helping lit Frisk’s heart up. As Toriel tried harder, pouring more into it, Frisk actually started to feel physical relief. Wow. Toriel really had some healing power.

“It appears all over except on your face and neck,” Toriel noticed.

“My colony has criminals of varying degrees. No one wants to highlight why anyone is in there,” Frisk responded. “No one wants to know.”

Toriel moved away as she helped heal the wound. “That’s a start.”

She moved further away and let Asgore ask his question. “Now. When did you stop and why?”

“Judgment Hall.”

“Judgment Hall?”

“Yes,” Frisk admitted.

Asgore looked toward Toriel. It was simply a hall. No encounters of any sort should have happened there. “What happened?”

 

_///There's a glimmer of a good person inside of you. The memory of someone who once_

_wanted to do the right thing. Someone who, in another time, might have even been . . ._

_a friend? C'mon, buddy? Do you remember me?///_

“I fought and died, and fought and died, and fought and died countless times . . . all that mattered was killing him to me,” Frisk said. “He couldn’t stop me. That just circled in my head over and over. That’s what was always in my head.” She closed her eyes. “LOVE. LOVE is so powerful.” She sucked on her bottom lip. “The way he spoke and talked. I barely understood what he meant, but I had time to work it out. When I figured out I was the reason timelines were ending, I knew I had to end myself before I did that.”

 “Who?” Asgore asked.

“Sans the Skeleton,” Frisk revealed. “Whether it was the tireless fighting, or he really reached me, I performed a true reset with the intentions of not escaping the barrier, but shattering it. If I was going to imprison myself for all time, I was going to make it count.”

“Oh.” Toriel looked toward Asgore. “Oh dear.”

“And the humans, you told them _about_ the monster you had trouble fighting?” Asgore asked.

“Yes, of course,” Frisk said back.

“Loyalty.” Asgore hit his head. “Oh, of course you did. Aah! I just want to charge into something! What have they been _doing_? How can I just let everyone have their families but _not_ know what the humans are doing?”

Toriel herself had lifted her head up high. “I agree. It’s not time for peace with them yet. We must discover what happened.”

Asgore stared at Frisk. “What is your favorite color?”

“Blue.”

“Soul color?”

“Red.”

“Can you _lie_ about anything at all with the shot?”

“No,” Frisk admitted. “If you aren’t going to kill me yet, then I need to get back to my flower, it’s his changing pot time. I snuck back to the Underground and took Flowey with me so he wouldn’t cause any more trouble.”

“Ah?” Asgore was confused. “Flowey?”

“He is your son without a soul and filled with determination. He killed you once, and then he killed me several times, and then he stole souls, and then he was a goat and better again and broke the barrier, and then he turned into an evil flower again. He’s been through a lot, so I just take care of him now. It’s time to change his pot, he’ll want his fresh vermiculite.”

“Asriel?!”

“Yes, but he’s not him anymore. He’s just evil determination now.”

Toriel closed her eyes. “No more truth, human. I can’t take anymore!”

King Asgore said to Toriel, “Soon, they will all be here, and we will begin. Toriel, please fetch Papyrus.” When Papyrus came, he had him take Frisk back to where they first came in.

As everyone left though, King Asgore received a call he expected. “Hello?”

“Hello, King Asgore. This is Mister Implas from Colony 284. My men reported a strange incident, and during that incident a prisoner and her sons had escaped.”

“Oh? Well, how terrible,” King Asgore said. “How can I help?”

“Please, Sir, let’s be reasonable? _She_ is the human that at one time almost wiped out your kind. I’m sure you took her to kill, however, _one_ death for her crime is not enough. If you don’t punish her right, her sons will, in accordance to law, pay her debt. Half monsters or not. We will retrieve them.”

“The young boys.”

“Ah. So, you have seen them. Don’t worry, we understand the necessary need for revenge but simply killing a 20 hit point human and expecting that to _really_ satisfy every monster is going to leave your kingdom feeling unfulfilled, and the desire for the humans and monsters to find a peace amid each other is not worth that.”

Well, why hide it? He certainly already knew. “What do you suggest?”

“I have something special for you. Now, it only works for twenty minutes on humans. No idea how long it will last for monsters. But. It should suffice for your need. It will also help with all the hurt humanity has caused too, so consider it our . . . gift to the cause of peace. Our gift to even out our dispute. I will have a representative come to you in about fifteen minutes. He’ll explain how it works.”


	7. Mettaton's Broadcast

“Many more of the humans are awake now,” Papyrus said as Frisk walked back to where they started. She held her sons in her arms. Tightly.

“Why are they all here?” Frisk asked Papyrus. All of the women were chained together, but their children were free and by their sides. Papyrus just held his finger up to her over his teeth. Getting the hint, Frisk put her boys down. “There you go huns. Do your thing.”

Al walked toward a couple other kids that were next to their moms. “Hey, I’m Al. How’s it going?”

“Uh? I’m Sarma,” a little boy said. He looked up at his mom who was really freaking out. “Do you know what’s going on?”

“Nope, not a clue. Well, we’re in the Underground, I know that much. Monsters and stuff. That guy over there is Papyrus the Skeleton.” Al gestured to Papyrus. “He’s neato.”

“I don’t know if he’s completely neato,” Juleyard said, “he seems to have more ego than he needs. Still, he seems to be a nice fella for a monster. He hasn’t tried to kill us, and that’s a good thing.”

“Stay near me, Sarma, stay near,” his mother instructed him, holding him so close.

“Oh, I can’t take it!” Another woman yelled. “ _Why_ are we here?” She looked over toward Frisk. “Why are we here?! Why is there a monster over there?!”

“Easy.” Frisk held her hands up. “Like my sons said, this is the Underground.”

“Momma, you’re hurting my back,” the hysterical woman’s child said. “A lot, you're straightening it too much!”

“Sorry, honey. Sorry.” She patted her daughter’s head. Frisk noticed the child’s back turned inwardly at a strange direction. She had a hump. She looked toward Sarma, the friend Al and Juleyard just made. His ears seemed to fold down a little more. As she looked at each child being held tightly by its mother, she realized none of them were perfectly healthy. A couple kept their mouths open and she could hear their breathing. One of them was blind. Another kept opening and closing its mouth like a fish. Another continually bounced on the tips of its toes.

“I am among some rad kids,” Al said. He patted hands and introduced himself down the line while Juleyard just stayed and chatted with Sarma. “Hey there. No need to be shy,” he told the little girl with the rounded back. “Look at me, I waddle like a penguin. I also got the fattest fingers in the world.” He showed her his stubby fingers. “We all got our own thing going on.” He put out his hand and patted her shoulder. “I’m Al. If you forget, just remember that I’m Al-right.”

Frisk watched her laugh and come out more from her momma. “Rita.”

“Hey, Rita.” He waved toward her. “Nice to meet ya.”

“How can you just let him go around all chipper like that?” A mother scolded Frisk. “We’re near monsters, in a weird world!”

“And it will only get worse from here if you don’t start looking on the bright side.”

All the ladies in the room screamed as Asgore came in. Frisk stayed silent though, instead nodding politely.

 “Now, I need you ladies to come this way,” Asgore said. “Papyrus, please keep an eye on Frisk and her sons. Don’t let them get too far.”

“Yes, Majesty!” Papyrus grabbed Al and gently nudged up Juleyard right next to Frisk. “There we go. All one big happy family. Now, don’t wander off too far.”

“Okay. Frisk, we will be back to talk more,” Toriel insisted. “Don’t be afraid. No one should try anything.” Frisk nodded, but doubted she could believe. Asgore still intended to make her pay somehow. As Toriel was leaving she spotted Alphys. Alphys kept her head down and dashed toward King Asgore. Frisk didn’t blame her one bit, nor did she expect anything different.

Papyrus edged Frisk and Al up slightly, so they could see what was going on. They saw a large crowd of monsters, including Mettaton who looked like he was covering it for everyone.

All the humans in the line screamed and panicked until Asgore roared at them demanding silence. Then, they went to trembling and holding onto each other tightly.

Toriel moved back towards Papyrus. “Such a brute.”

“He’s usually a well-spirited monster,” Papyrus said to her.

“Not all well-spirited monsters think straight. Or think about what's best for others besides themselves.” Toriel crossed her arms. “Nobody came. Papyrus?”

Papyrus only smiled at her. “Yes?”

“What will become of Frisk and her children?”

“Oh?” Well, that was a funny thing to ask. “They will be taken back and my duties as guard will be filled.”

“ . . . even you,” she said strangely. “Fine,” she said harshly, a lot of emphasis on the F. She seemed to be in a bad mood and went back toward Asgore.

 

“One minute,” Asgore insisted to the crowd. He waited until Alphys came back to him. “Is it ready?”

Alphys nodded. “Yes. Any human out of control can be instantly neutralized by my potions. I had Sans start passing a free bottle out near his posts.”

“Good.” Asgore held his hands up to address his audience. “Before I do this, I remind everyone not to hurt their human. They are scared, that is it. Scared humans do things. If need be, use your potion, but use it only a little. A drop is all it takes, and you don’t want your human to be scared of you. If you did not pick up a potion, talk to Alphys. Now, moving on. As many of these humans had males before, and this is not . . . the most expected thing, this will all take time. If.” Asgore held his finger out. “ _If_ you kill or harm your human, the other will be taken away.”

“Could you tell us exactly what you’re talking about, Majesty?” Mettaton asked from in front of his camera. “Not everyone knows, including me, and I should know everything!”

“While unfortunately our families above were continued in horrible conditions,” Asgore said to Mettaton, “some were not. Those lucky few lived on the outside surface with no knowledge of what happened. But now, I draw the line _there_.”

 

“Hey, did I miss anything?” Sans asked from beside Papyrus. He had a hot dog in his hand.

“You are late,” Papyrus complained to him. “Asgore is explaining what is going on to Mettaton and his audience.”

“Oh. What is going on?” Sans looked toward the humans. Thirty women and children? Not exactly good considering he was distributing potion out today that was supposed to neutralize their souls. Which, he had no idea what context they were using that for. And of course, no Frisk. He . . . didn’t quite know how to feel about that.

Cute kid. Demonic monster wiping everyone out. Ate monster candy politely. Killed Papyrus. Had fun with puzzles. Topsy turvy, topsy turvy.

“Why do you draw the line there?” Mettaton asked Asgore. “I don’t think the audience or I understand the line?”

“Yes. That’s because the humans are going to scream again,” Toriel interrupted. “As they should. It is expected.”

“Monsters come first,” Asgore said to Toriel. “We _deserve_ our fair share. Consider it nice I am allowing the mothers in.” Asgore moved toward a human and took her daughter. She was frightened and wanted to fight back, but didn’t. “I won’t hurt her. Keep your soul in check, thanks to our Royal Scientist, we aren’t helpless anymore to you.” Asgore picked up the little girl carefully and brought her over.

Toriel smiled at her. “What’s your name?”

“Rita.”

She was slumped a lot more forward than a human should be. Sans bit into his hotdog.  “What’s up with the new humans?”

“Aaron.” King Asgore moved as Aaron came forward. He did not bother to flex. “Rita.”

Aaron stared at the human. “I am Aaron.;)” He smiled and picked her up. “Welcome!;)”

“Oh no, you must be careful with her,” her mother insisted. “Rita?”

“I know how to hold her;),” Aaron said. He looked toward Asgore and nodded. Asgore pulled out a single chain for the human. He attached it to her and took the other one off, freeing her from the chain gang.

“Listen, human,” Asgore warned her. “If you cause too much mischief or try running away, you will be sent away and you’ll never see your daughter again. Is that clear?”

“Huh?”

Toriel sighed. “It can’t be helped," she said to the child's mother. "I am sure things will get better, but until then? Tell her, Aaron.”

“Rita is relation to me. She’s part Aaron.;)” Aaron told the human woman. “And if you’re nice, you can stay with us. If not, I will have to kick you out of our lives.;(”

“Huh?!” Rita started to kick.

Yep, all the humans were now screaming.

“Oooooooh.” Sans just shared a look at Papyrus. “Humans actually doing _that_? Dang. Insert whistle here.” Why were they doing _that_? Creating half monsters?

“Stop the screaming!” Asgore warned the human women.

“But, it’s not true, it’s not!” Rita’s mother insisted. “Rita’s different, yes, but I never did anything with a monster!”

“And no Aaron would have done anything with a human;(,” Aaron shot back. “Be lucky to have _this_ Aaron.;)”

“I am married!” She insisted to Asgore. “Rita is _not_ any monster’s, I was faithful to my husband!”

“I’m afraid . . . that’s how they got away with it,” Asgore said to her. “You were having trouble conceiving and searched for help. That is what _most_ of you have in common. Husband or not, it’s not biological to them. They . . . were doing something with monster and human together. They refused to share any details. With us, or you. And we will have the marriage terminated anyhow, once you sign your half of the paper,” Asgore said. “In order to stay, you _have_ to sign.”

“Why?” She whined. “So I could let some monster have me too?”

“No, so you’ll survive,” Asgore corrected her. “You are mother to a _monster_ , that looks human. When that word gets out, where would you go? Who would accept your family?”

The woman wept. She looked at her husband’s signature on the paper. “It’s not his signature.”

“It is. Each human willingly signed away. No human man wants something that bore a monster. That is the truth of your world.” Asgore pointed to Aaron. “Sign it and move along with Aaron, or don’t, and leave your daughter forever. We have more to do.”

“Wow. Wow. Wow!” Mettaton waved on the camera. “Holy smackadoodles! Did you _**hear**_ that?! Some monsters are actually now appearing as humans?! Oooooh, the excitement is too much to bear!”

Asgore did the rest of the humans a little faster, each one signing their papers now beforehand. Altogether, it was tough and heartbreaking. Yet, happy too. Especially as some monsters Sans hardly ever saw _actually_ got called forth.

A little human who continually hopped lightly with webbed little hands was brought forth. Asgore waited. Seeing as the related monster wasn’t coming out, he went ahead and got another child. When he came back, the little hopping girl was gone.

“Where is she?” Asgore looked back toward the little girl’s mother. She was gone too.

Sans chuckled. “Too bad, **So Sorry** , they must be camera shy.”

After Asgore took care of the rest of the business, he moved back toward Frisk he slightly pulled out from the shadows. “I will speak with you soon again.” She nodded.

Still alive? “How’s the former Kid and her kids?” He thought that mess would be over by now, with Toriel taking the children.

“Asgore already spoke to her, but I best get back to my duty. I won’t leave her until she is safely out of the Underground.”

“Good idea.” Maybe Asgore came to his senses? “I better get back to serving hot dogs. Got behind having to serve those potions. Tell me when we get our baby sister. See ya, Pap.”

He noticed though, out of the corner of his eye socket, Toriel. She looked . . . angry.

 At him. What was that about? Eh, he’d find out soon. Not like it was the first time someone’s been mad at him, although the words coming from that look. ‘Just like any other monster’ and ‘no sense of responsibility’ and ‘I thought I knew him!’ and ‘complete innocent’. Just a jumble of things. He’d have to talk about whatever was on her mind later. He was behind on his work and it was a complicated day. He wanted to get off on time. Although, he also wanted to do something else. Especially with Frisk now being in the Underground again.

 

**Sans' and Papyrus' House . . .**

 

He went home and unlocked the back door. But?

It was gone. Everything. Gaster’s old machine, the blueprints, everything. It was all gone. _Who took them?_ No one had access that he knew of. He looked around for a clue, but the room was completely empty. He would have to figure it out later. Maybe Papyrus wanted to go in the back and he took everything out, thinking it was junk? Sure. Empty an entire room without even asking. That wouldn’t be like him.

Still, Sans had a job to do, and the way things were working, he’d find out who stole everything.

**Back to the Castle . . .**

Frisk stayed out of the way and watched the proceedings. The humans? Their children. They were like hers, half monster. She wasn’t the only one who had that, and they were actually being kept down in the Underground with their children.

She was honestly a little surprised Papyrus didn’t say anything about his own relation to hers. Did he know that they were an ancient relatives? Maybe the ‘ancient’ part of it just wasn’t close enough to care. And if Asgore didn’t tell him, there was probably a reason. She did not want to make him mad in any way right now.

Frisk stayed with Al, Asgore, Toriel and Papyrus in the castle while Alphys walked in. Alphys kept her eyes down.

“Mm. Um? Blood. Arm.” Alphys gestured to Frisk’s arm. Frisk put her arm out there, making Alphys take a small step back.

“She is okay, Alphys,” Toriel said to her.

“Uh.” Alphys cleared her throat.

“She undid all she did wrong and saved the Underground,” Toriel told her again. “She has no LOVE. She will not hurt you.”

Alphys finished drawing her blood without a word. Alphys moved toward the right to her son, Al. “I need to take some blood from you.”

“What else is new?” Al held his arm out for her. When she lifted up the sleeve of his shirt to get to the top of his arm, she gasped.

Papyrus moved over to look. “Egad! What is all of that?”

Frisk looked over to Al. “Track marks.”

“For what?” Toriel asked.

“I don’t know,” Frisk said, “I can’t ask.”

“Oh, human.” Toriel closed her eyes.

Al chuckled. “No worries. I’m fine. It’s just a thing in life. So are we doing this?”

“Yeah. Maybe the other arm.” Alphys took his blood. She went toward Juleyard and gathered his blood with the same amount of worry from him. Minimal.

She stepped toward Papyrus. “Papyrus the Skeleton?”

“Yes?” Papyrus asked.

“I need marrow.”

“Uuhh . . . ouch?” Papyrus laughed nervously. “No. That would hurt. There should already be some from when I was a wee Skeleton. Why do I need to give more?”

 “I’ve been doing this down here with everyone, Papyrus,” Alphys said. “Your marrow was used to make our potion. This next one will reinforce our barrier. Now, can I have your arm?”

 “Wait? Uh, wait? Can we wait?” Papyrus watched Alphys coming over with her special magic needle.

“It’s okay, I have another shot that will soothe the hurt afterwards,” Alphys smiled. “You can do it.”

“Oh, this is going to be a big hurting.” Papyrus looked away and held out his arm. “Owwwwww! Owwie Owwie! Oh, the pain!”

“I haven’t done it yet,” Alphys said to him. “Stay still and close your eyes.”

Papyrus closed his eyes. “Is it in now?”

“No.”

“Eh. Yet?”

“Almost.”

“Eeeeh. Is it in now?”

“Yes.”

“Owwie! Ow ow!”

“It’s already out,” Alphys said. She held the vial of his marrow. “So is the soothing injection too, so you should feel relief.”

Papyrus sighed with relief. “Good.”

“I need Sans’ marrow too,” Alphys added. “After that, we’ll have almost everyone’s.”

“Papyrus will have to help with that one,” Asgore assured her. He looked once more toward Toriel. She was eyeing him oddly. While a waste of time, the time delay _was_ important, and thinking Frisk would be gone for some time, it should keep Toriel away. " _After_ he returns the human back to where she belongs. Until I have need of her again.”

“Yes, sir! I will safely take Frisk back home with her children, you can count on me!” Papyrus announced proudly.

 

**Hot Dog Stand One Hour Later. . .**

 

Sans munched on another hot dog. Business was slow. He watched as Alphys and Papyrus walked up to him with something in her hand. “Sup? Hot dog?”

“Uh? Actually, I’m here for your marrow,” Alphys said.

“No, don’t tell him tha-! too late.” Papyrus threw his hands up in the air.

Sans was _gone_.

“Saaaans! This is important! Demanded by the King himself!” Papyrus kept yelling. He touched his forehead. “This way, Alphys.”

 

**Grillbys . . .**

 

“Sans!” Papyrus shouted as he opened the door to Grillbys. “No shortcut, it’s demanded by the King!”

“Ah, come on.” Sans slid off the chair. “Collecting marrow _hurts_ , I don’t wanna. Kingdom's already got some.”

“I, Papyrus, bravely did it! Nyeh heh heh! With very little whining. Okay, lots of whining. But you can do it too, Sans. I believe in you.”

“Maybe to-marrow,” he said trying to take another shortcut out.

“No, no!” Papyrus caught him before he reached the side. “Not happening, Sans. Sit down and let Alphys get this done. It’s needed for the barrier.”

“No one wants to see this,” Sans said. “They’ll hurl up a burger.”

“Everyone divert your eyes!” Papyrus announced to everyone. He looked back to Sans. “There, taken care of. Now. Alphys?”

Sans looked away. “This is **bone** ified cruel- Ow!”

“Done,” Alphys said. “And this one is for the pain.”

“Ow, ow, ow! That one didn't help with the pain, Alphys!”

“It’ll feel better, I promise. Thanks, Sans.”

“Yeah, no problem, come shove a needle straight into my bone whenever you feel like torturing me.” Sans rubbed the site where the needle went in. “Ouch. I’m going to need a bone-dage.”

He actually got a couple of laughs with that one. No one really wanted to laugh when Sans hurt himself, but any other time, he could always light up Grillbys.

“Alright, I wasn’t bone yesterday,” Sans said making more monsters laugh. “What’s this for?”

“Records for our kingdom,” Alphys mumbled as she took off, “and protecting ourselves.”

“Protection or records?” Sans asked. “That was bone-teresting.”

“Sans, you aren’t even trying to get away from bone in your jokes!”

“Yeah, my funny bone doesn’t work right when it gets hit. It gets bone dry.” He got up. “Any word about our baby sister yet? I wonder if she’s going to like the trombone as much as me.”

“Sans. Really.”

“You know what you call three bones together?”

“Am I going to regret this?”

“Bone, bone, boooooone. Pretty dramatic sound, huh?”

“Saaaaaans!”    

 

**In the Lab . . .**

 

Alphys didn’t mind Frisk before. She thought she was awesome, making her way through it all but never harming anyone. She wanted to be just as neat. Just as understanding.

But now? Frisk almost destroyed them all, including Undyne. She killed Undyne. She actually killed Undyne.  She did so much.

She did so much.

Frisk had no idea how much she did.

Frisk had no idea what she could still do.

Alphys never met Frisk before the reset, but their signatures resonated when she watched through the cameras. The cruelty. The worst being the fight with Undyne. When she first looked in a machine that read souls, it was the first time she knew _true fear_.

Undyne saved monster kid and Frisk hit her with a force that was hard to fathom! And then, Undyne started to come apart, but she stayed. She stayed together and she fought. And she fought! She became Undyne the Undying with a strength that was unbelievable.

And still . . . Frisk killed her. Alphys had little time to grieve as she was quickly moving out everyone for evacuation to save them from the human who was full of so much hatred, that she just killed and killed and killed!

And that human that walked through the Underground, covered in dust, was someone she had once felt sorry for . . .

Alphys covered her eyes again, once more crying. Undyne was purposely staying away from Frisk because she knew Asgore wanted the final blow.

Still, Asgore should have just gotten it over with, even if it wasn’t fulfilling but _this_? This just felt worse, so much worse. Claiming she was taking marrow from Papyrus and Sans, so that she could inject Sans without looking suspicious.

Alphys didn’t understand what was what, but she answered her phone as it rang. “H-hello?”

 “Sup. Can’t get two words in with Asgore now so figured his royal scientist would help here?”

“Sorry. Um.” Alphys rubbed at her eyes, trying to get them to stop crying. “Yes?”

“About our relation?”

“Huh?! How did you find out about that?!” Alphys flew off the handle. “I’m sorry. Toriel, right? I’m sorry, it’s just that, it all . . . I’m sorry!”

“For what? I’m talking about our baby sister. It was on the paper. What do you mean Toriel said something?”

“Oh, nothing! I’ll call myself and find out for you.” Alphys quickly hung up and dialed Asgore on his private phone. Normally she wouldn’t bug him, but for Sans, for this, right now she would. Especially afterward, he would want to cling to family as much as possible. “Um. Sans called about his baby sister?”

“Baby sister?”

“Yes?”

“The Skeletons don’t have a baby sister. What do you mean?”

“The . . . the sheet. Their paper sheet said they have a baby sister I guess?” Alphys questioned. _They have one, right? Oh Alphys, don’t have messed this up!_ “Please tell me they have a baby sister, Sir?”

“Oh. Oh dear, we must have confused them when we fixed their sheets again. I will clear this up, thank you, Alphys.”

“But everything else went off right, right?” Alphys asked him. "They don't know? They won't know? I-I don't want anyone knowing. I-I . . . I . . . I just need Frisk dead. They shouldn't know."

“I’m sure it’s a small thing. We’ll get it cleared up. It will be fine. It's almost over, Alphys, I promise. Nothing will happen.”


	8. No Baby Sister?

**Hotlands Hot Dog Stand . . .**

Sans just stared at the lava. Almost time to buzz off to his next post. He heard his phone ring. “Sup?”

“Sans?” Asgore asked. “Alphys told me you are waiting on a baby sister?”

“Huh?” Sans propped himself up a little straighter. “Yeah. One month. Right?”

“No, no. So many crimes and papers, there may have been a mistake in the rush. Your DNA has been used in sick human children, as a last chance to survive in a hospital. I’m sorry it wasn’t more clear, I had many crimes to write. From big to small. Why, even if you did, I would only get the magic signature of it without your marrow. Just the fact it was a skeleton, no relation.”

“Oh. Sounded like you knew that for sure.”

“I’m afraid none of your family had survived. You see, she was one month when a human . . . . well, harvested her to save someone in a life-saving operation.”

“What?” Sans didn’t  want to understand that. “Wait, no. Tell me I’m hearing this wrong.”

“No, you aren’t. They killed her, to save a human. I’m sorry.”

“A one-month-old? Full of . . .” Life. Healthy. “She wasn’t just _parts_.” Is that what happened to all of them? “Is that why there aren’t any pictures of any adults like us?” Sans looked back at his paper. “But you said my DNA and Papyrus’ DNA was used to help people walk, but there are a lot of deaths.”

“Yes. We don’t get to know everything. What little information we do they say is for general respect.”

“General respect?” They weren’t getting injected with his or Papyrus’ DNA. It was their families DNA, as _in_ individual members of the family. “My family Is mostly dead so that people could walk again or some stupid bullshit like that?!” Even a life-saving operation. Why did her life have to go for someone else?

“I understand your upset. And I don’t _know_ that answer for sure, but I suspect it heavily. That monsters were kept alive for their magic as well as. . .  just transfusions until . . . dust.”

His little sister hadn’t been some spare leg or a heart, she had been alive! All of his family, they had been alive. They were only born with no other purpose than to be drained of magic and killed? “Uh. Eh. Well?” _Keep it together._ “Me and Papyrus raising a baby anyway, we had no idea how we’d manage.”

“Yes. I’m sure.” Yeah, Asgore knew he was faking that. “I am sorry about the mix up in information.”

“Are there any _other_ mix-ups in information?” Sans asked. Oh. He was in a mood now. Happy Sans meant happy-go-lucky do whatever. None of his business. Mad Sans? “How do _you_ know about the other deaths other than Frisk? Your little device only knows what Frisk did.”

“Not what Frisk did, what she remembered.”

“Well, she couldn’t have known about all these other humans that fell in a thousand years.” Sans kept fishing for the answer. “How do you know Papyrus died six times, and of that, twice by the same two humans?”

“Hm. That is different tech I was given. It reads the area of recent deaths in 600 years.”

“And why’d you feel like _that_ was important?” Sans asked. “All of those humans are long gone, there’s no reason to drudge it up. All it does is hurt feelings.” He put his paper away. “All any of this does is just hurt.”

“I just reported the results, Sans, of what I know the humans have done.”

“Nah.” Sans was going to let it drop. After all, it wasn’t his concern. He had more important things to deal with, like figuring out how he and Papyrus were going to raise a new skeleton, giving it a name, helping it cope with it's own dependency without it's needed twin, help it understand the kingdom and monsters and friends and jokes and Grillbys and generally getting to know and love a new baby sister! 

So, no. He wasn't gonna drop it. “Gaster’s line were geniuses beyond their time. Do you really think we went from that to being stupid?”

“No, I know that you aren't.”

“Then cut the bullshit,” Sans said. “You only wrote that so that everyone _had_ to know Frisk killed them too. The only human alive left to blame. Someone to lay it all down on.”

“ . . . are you opposing this?”

“No. I’d never oppose royalty,” Sans said. Well, he could, but why would he? His name would be slung through the mud, and Papyrus would get in trouble, and Papyrus’ good name would be slung through the mud. Not to mention they would probably be dusted for opposing royalty. And that wasn’t all going to happen for one kid who once killed Papyrus and all of the Underground. But? “The goat just needs escape.”

“Hm?”

“A Scape Goat. Underground will feel better with someone to pulverize.” No, no. “I.” No. _Damn._

How exactly was he supposed to feel? Frisk. A cute little kid marching on through, trying it’s best to do right. With its little stick and everything that it usually never used. He even tried to spend time with it, but it didn’t really go out of its way to see him.

Maybe that would have made a difference. Maybe not. Maybe that was a good thing considering that same kid murdered a lot of the monster population, and never stopped ending timelines, ready to conquer his just like all the other Sans’.

“I know it’s tough. I will not let Papyrus witness anything, don’t worry.”

Nah. Something still felt wrong. His bones were still vibrating. “How’d Papyrus die twice by the same kid?”

“I believe that is the power of reset. Something humans have in a barrier area.”

“ . . .”

“Ah. From your silence, I take it you know your history, don’t you?”

“Only one anomaly in time,” Sans said. “Uh. I did my own research before the former Pacifist Child came.”

“Sans the Skeleton. The answer would not change the outcome. I am doing the best I can for the citizenry.”

Yeah. Like killing human children who fell for their souls. Sans knew the way the ‘fuzzy pushover’ really worked. He couldn’t be deceived. Asgore was a caring guy, he was, but his priorities weren’t always in the right order. _Only Frisk could reset. Why does he want monsters to think the humans could all do that?_  Well, it wouldn’t change the outcome. Asgore was right. “Thanks for letting me know.” _Letting me know nothing._ Was there more to it, or was Asgore just wanting to look good for the kingdom?

That would be easy to believe, if there wasn't two interesting things. Alphys was smart, but not Gaster smart. How'd she figure out a barrier to keep humans out on her own in such a short amount of time? And a potion that made humans 'neutralized'? Yeah. There were some wicked secrets hiding around the Underground, he knew that much.

Sans hung up and called Papyrus, trying to sound cheery. “Hey, no baby sis. Looks like we just got confused.” Papyrus didn’t need the horrible details. All it would do is make him feel terrible and he couldn't do anything about it.

“Oh thank goodness!” Papyrus shouted. “I mean? Oh, I didn’t mean it to sound like that. I just had no idea how we’d do things, but I didn’t want to leave her in that terrible place.”

“Uh, yeah,” Sans said. “It was all just confusion. No one's alive except us. Gotta get going. Bye, Pap.” He hung up.

On one hand, it would have been a headache to try and figure out what to do with a small babybones. Especially since they both worked. Especially without it's twin support. Not to mention, they would have had to get so much. They’d have to get cribs and outfits and . . . “Woulda been worth it, all been worth it.” Well, just one more thing. Not like he wasn’t used to the cruelty of the world yet.

He drug out his paper to look at it again. So much hurt on one piece of paper. He was going to have to visit Toriel later again to feel better.

“Hot dogs, Sans?”

Oh. Customer. Two customers. “Dogamy and Dogaressa.” He looked down at their new little human pup. “Know any relation?” They shook their heads. Just dog relation. Could be Doggo’s, Lesser Dog, Greater Dog, or theirs.

Most monsters didn’t know the relation. The magic signature of what type it was made its placement. They’d have to take real blood tests to find out the true relation.

Oh well. As long as the dog marriage was taking care of him, it didn’t really matter the relation. They were both going to raise it with the human. Who still looked quite terrified on the side of them. “Hey Kid, welcome to the Underground. Have a hot dog on me.”

 

**Sans and Papyrus’ House . . .**

 

“That was a tough day,” Papyrus said. “Could have been worse though. Only one fight. King Asgore said he might want to talk to her again though in the future. If so, I will be on duty again.”

“More exciting than my day,” Sans said as he trudged up to his room. “But I bet not as good. Gonna slip on some PJ’s and we can watch some Mettaton before bed.”

“I’d rather not. I feel exhausted,” Papyrus complained. “It was one battle but it was tough, and I had three human souls to guard plus my own.”

“Whoah, _four souls_?” Sans stopped on the stairs. “That was risky, Pap.”

“Yes, I couldn’t take it easy,” Papyrus said almost collapsing on the couch. “Frisk insisted I fight for her sons and forget about her. That made it a little easier, her experience in the situation. And. You know, she still felt good. I wondered how she would feel after knowing the truth, and she still seemed like a nice human who wouldn’t kill me. Kind. Sincere.”

“Figured so.” She wouldn’t have stopped genocide and done a true reset on a whim when she was so close to killing Asgore and leaving the Underground.

“Sans, your paper showed she never killed you,” Papyrus said almost jealously. He crossed his arms. “Why did she kill me and not you? That doesn’t seem fair. She killed everyone.”

“Best not to think about it,” Sans said. “No one’s dead now. End of story.”

“Yes. I know. I understand,” Papyrus said moving up the stairs to his own room.  “But many monsters won’t. But . . . she made amends as best she could.”

“Yeah, but betrayal is a heavy feeling.” Sans shrugged. “As long as I got good things in my life and there ain’t no more anomalies, I’m not gonna mess around though. Night, Pap.” Sans continued to his room.

As he was moving his greasy covers off his bed so he could just lie down, he heard his phone ring. “Yup?”

“Sorry you don’t have a baby sister,” Undyne said on the phone. “That mixup was awful to hear about.”

“Yeah, I know.” Sans laid down, wanting to forget about the whole stupid thing. “Gonna get some sleep.”

“I hope you and Papyrus are alright. Alphys is still crying her eyes out. She isn’t getting any better at all. Damn that human! I want to go out and fight something.”

“Well? Don’t make it me,” Sans tried to joke.

“Nah. Just because you’re related to the devil’s spawn doesn’t make you evil.”

“Uh? A devil’s pawn?” Sans asked.

“No, the devil’s _spawn_ ,” Undyne said. “Others feel the same way. It was here for only a few hours and the Underground was already outraged. Especially that Asgore didn’t kill her and he just let her leave!”

“I’m completely clueless.” Sans leaned back on his bed. “What are you saying?”

“What do you mean? Didn’t you check your crimes against you paper?”

“Yeah, of course. Papyrus and I got the same exact sheets. What’s it got to do with anything?”

“ . . . oh. Shit. Asgore skipped it. Why?”

“Why what? What’d he skip?”

 “It’s Frisk’s boys.”

“Ye?”

“They are yours.”

“My what?” Sans asked.

“Yours.”

“My what?” Sans asked again. “What do you mean by their mine? My what?”

“ _How_ do you think they found the same child, a kid with only a first name that once entered the Underground? It was on accident! King Asgore had been given the names of the mothers who had half-monsters and found her. You’ve got relation with the genocidal maniac!”

Sans sat up so fast, he lost his balance and tumbled halfway out of bed. With his skull on the floor and his legs on the bed still, he felt dizzy as hell. “But it wasn’t on the paper!”

“Yeah. Sorry to hear that too. Manipulation is nothing new. Peh. Relation to the maniac's little demons. If you need to throw up, better get it over with.”

He wished he had that ability! Sans felt the sweat building up on his skull. “Holy. Uh. Uh. Uh.”

“Crap.”

“Yeah. Yeah. Funny. For not having breath, I sure feel out of it.” Sans somersaulted himself backwards, getting the rest of his body on the floor. “Uh? Undyne, gonna need a few  minutes on this.” He put the phone down. “Papyrus! I need a little help here.”

“Oh, did you fall down again?” Papyrus opened his door and looked at him. “You can’t always sleep standing up, the body gives out sometimes. I wish you’d remember that and make it to the bed.”

“That’s not what I need help with.” Sans flipped his skeleton over. “So. Undyne called me.”

“Called you?” Papyrus grabbed his bony hand and pulled him up. “About what?”

“Human.”

“Frisk?”

“Yeah, that’s the one.” Sans still didn’t quite feel right on his feet. “What’s the kids like? Frisk’s kids? You spent actual time with them more, right?”

“Oh. Well, they are delightful,” Papyrus said. “Very awesome.”

“So awesome twins like us?” Sans questioned.

“Well, not as awesome as me. But, one of them has great self-esteem, and probably believes himself to be as awesome as me. He was very outgoing and it took a little time for him to warm up to the idea of monsters. The other one is very odd,” Papyrus said. “He was a charismatic, well-tempered child but mmmmmellow. Yes, Mellow is definitely the correct word.”

“What else about them?” Sans asked some more. “What else do you remember? Come on, Papyrus, you spent hours with them and Frisk! They feel like good kids? Did they match well together? Did you like them? What were their names again? What did they eat?”

“Oh. They were just regular kids, Sans,” Papyrus answered back. “I didn’t keep a diary of them.” Papyrus lingered on Sans. “Sans, what is it?”

“Uh. Well, you know how we saw Aaron actually have relation that was human? Kind of had a hump?” Sans asked. “Then So Sorry had relation too? Little bouncy girl?”

“Yes, Sans.”

“Well, we got a  . . . we got us a pair of waddling boys with Frisk.”

“. . .”

“ . . .”

“What?!”

“Yeah, I know, right?” Sans handed the paper to Papyrus. “Kids are part skeleton. Humans must have done it to Frisk, probably with Gaster or Blaster. They shouldn’t be classified human.”

“But. But.” Papyrus was so stunned. “But. _Why_? No one said anything to me! No one said anything to her! Even when Asgore said we didn’t _have_ a baby sister, he could have said it! What?!”

“Genocidal maniac.” Sans shook his head. “Undyne’s words. Nobody would want a skeleton related to her I guess.” At least, that's what she thought.

 “Well. Frisk isn’t very welcome down here, Sans.” Papyrus looked toward his brother nervously. “What do we do?”

“I don’t know.” Related to Frisk. “She’s their momma, but they are skeletons.” Another _them_. “They are relation to us somehow. Yeah, we gotta see Asgore,” Sans said. “Let’s go.”

 

**Underground Castle . . .**

 

“King Asgore?” Sans knocked on the door. It was getting later, but if he had to go inside and wake him up, he would. “King Asgore!”

“King Asgore!” Papyrus said using his much louder voice. “We most desperately and urgently want to talk to you!”

Asgore answered his door. “Hello? What is it?” He stared at Sans. “You’re sweating up a storm.”

“No kidding?” Sans tried to wipe off the sweat. “Want to talk to you about our relation you just sent away?”

Asgore looked unhappy. “Al and Juleyard. I see, you heard about it.” Asgore sighed. “Papyrus took them back home with the human.”

“But I didn’t know, and _they_ are little skeletons!” Papyrus whined. “Please? Let us get them?”

“I can’t. A monster _cannot_ separate biological family. It is an unbreakable rule,” Asgore said. “Why else do I have thirty scared humans in my-”

“Then their mom too,” Sans interrupted.

“ . . . how are you feeling, Sans?” Asgore asked him.

“Less like you should carry out the killing thing?” Sans said. “Maybe try imprisonment or something? Everyone's technically still alive, why not try something a little less extreme?”

“You care about that?” Asgore asked. "That deeply?"

“No. Yes. Sort of.” _Careful, Sans._

“You planned on having her killed?!” Papyrus asked King Asgore. “But? Wha- but you wanted me to guard her!”

“I didn’t want Toriel knowing. I decided to question her more and then I _tried_ to kill her, but Toriel interrupted. Like last time,” Asgore groaned.

“That. That. I’ve been bamboozled!” Papyrus crossed his bony arms. “I was taking her to her death?!”

“You did a great job as guard,” Sans said to Papyrus. “Don’t worry about the reasons, you did awesome.”

“But why didn’t you kill her then?” Papyrus asked Asgore. “Why didn’t I fail?”

Asgore lowered his head as he spoke. “A simple death is _not_ enough for the pain she caused.” He raised his head again. “I have something else planned.”

Sans rubbed his bony chin. Now the thoughts in Toriel’s head were making sense. Okay. This was getting ridiculous. “We’re the last ones left.” Sans gestured to him and Papyrus. “That’s _it_. We are the last two Skeletons left in all of this existence. And . . . and you _hid_ this?”

“It’s not very nice at all,” Papyrus agreed. “Family should be with family, and we have so little of it.”

Asgore didn’t say anything.

 “Look,” Sans shrugged. “I’m not happy about what the human did, but before we were forced down here monsters used to be in the hundreds of thousands.”

“Millions,” Papyrus corrected him.

“We ruled half this world,” Sans agreed. “We didn’t let each other live in peace, our kind was always fighting each other. Even you’ve taken down a thousand monsters in a day before.”

“The situation back then was very different.”

“Frisk took out like maybe 100. I mean.” Damn it. “I’m not defending it, I’m not. Okay, I am. No, I’m not. Point is, killing monsters isn’t that big a deal. Just kidding, it is.”

“Sans, now is not the time for your weird talk,” Papyrus warned his brother. “Frisk got better, King Asgore. She _broke_ the barrier. She hasn’t hurt another monster, and if she tried to, it would never work. We can weaken her soul now- oh no, it’s got track marks.”

“Hm?” Sans looked at Papyrus. He didn’t understand that last part.

“Sans, when Alphys was taking Al and Juleyard’s blood, we saw track marks on Al’s arm!” Papyrus said. “Juleyard is very jumpy too, and yet when she asked for his blood, he easily gave it like he did it every day! Oh! Our relation has been hurt up there.”

Track marks?! So, that was it. Just like the humans.Even half human relation wasn’t safe. “We need to get them out.”

“No,” Asgore said.

_Okay, let’s try this again._ “Monsters being hurt. Take some action.”

“For the last time, out of the question,” Asgore warned him again. “Frisk took out a quarter to a third of the monsters down here.”

“Some serious dating, huh? Just kidding. Old monsters probably killed a hundred in a single day,” Sans pointed out again. “Not that I’m saying it was right. It wasn’t. In no way was it right.” Especially since one of them was his own brother. And, if he hadn’t stopped her, according to his sheet, it could have been him too. But. 

“She killed the gentlest monsters on the planet who would never willingly be a threat,” Asgore reminded him. “She was filled with LOVE and would have killed every single monster eventually. It doesn’t matter the number compared to the surface! She would have wiped monsters out of existence!”

“She didn’t though,” Papyrus told him once again. “She turned back time. No one was hurt in the end.”

“She did wrong. I got it,” Sans said, “but she did somehow get rid of the barrier. It should count for something.”

“She did _not_ destroy the barrier, someone else did,” Asgore said. “And . . . and even if she did, she only did it to get out. She only stopped and turned back time to the beginning, when she realized killing wouldn’t get her out. That’s the _only_ reason.”

“No, she learned compassion. She wasn’t scared anymore, and she learned how to be friendly!” Papyrus disagreed. “She learned, and instead of taking that new learning onward in a world without me, she made the much better choice to include me as well as everyone else back in it! She became a better person!”

“If. If I devised a way for her to be down here, she would not live anywhere except with Toriel. She would not be allowed to come out, ever. And there is no guarantee a massive mob wouldn’t decide to go in there and end her life.”

“We could visit though?” Papyrus asked.

“Yes, but the boys would stay in there too. They would _not_ be allowed to come out either. Too many have referred to Al and his brother as the devil’s spawn. Their lives would be in danger."

"What if we proved over time they weren't a threat?" Sans asked, knowing he was pushing his luck already, but. He had ancient cousins or something, and he didn't want them being punished like they did something wrong too.

"Well? We can talk about that in a second, Sans." Asgore turned his attention to Papyrus. “Go fetch Frisk and bring her to Judgment Hall. Then bring her children to me there. All three of you will remain at my side.”

Papyrus took off but Sans didn’t like the sound of that. He knew by his paper Judgment Hall was where he had the battle that soon caused her to true reset for some reason. “Why you taking Frisk there?”

“Come, Sans, let’s talk,” Asgore said as he started to lead the way. “How are you feeling?”

Why did he keep asking that? And why was Sans starting to feel a bit more blah? “Think you might know.” In fact, his steps felt off. “So that marrow thing, was it for records or protection?” Neither him nor Papyrus liked the sight of marrow, so he didn’t look. Were they collecting, or injecting? That comfort shot afterwards. Did Alphys . . . one up him? “I zigged when I should have zagged, didn’t I?”

“It will be okay. After this, the boys can stay down here with you,” Asgore said. “It’s the only right . . . . . .”

Sans was losing his concentration. His world was getting blurry, and even Asgore’s words, he couldn’t catch them all.

“ . . . and you won’t be held responsible . . . until I give the word to stop. . .

 If one of you dies . . . in Toriel’s area . . . If you don’t survive, Papyrus . . .”

" . . . . . . . . . . ."


	9. A Forced Fight of MEGA lovania proportions

**Judgment Hall**

It wasn’t over. Frisk knew that. Asgore simply wanted more information. He was going to keep coming after her until he got everything he wanted. Too preoccupied with all the changes in the kingdom, she was sure he’d kill her later. It at least gave her a little bit of time to prepare. Prepare her children for when she wouldn’t be there. Pull out all the stops on Jerome, make him her husband, and let the kids have a proper father so that they wouldn’t be pulled into serving out her sentence.

Still, it was a bit of a surprise when Papyrus came and took her and the kids without a word, again. So fast from being brought home.

Papyrus didn’t take them to the same room in the castle, he escorted them all the way through it until she . . . _Judgment Hall._ And Sans straight ahead. She watched as Papyrus grabbed Al and Juleyard and moved away toward Asgore.

A fitting end. She would die by Sans hands. The one who changed her mind, would take her life. She would allow it too, except that the king held both her children quite close to him with blindfolds. Too close. Papyrus wasn’t holding them. _They are not safe._

He lied. The king wasn’t going to let her children go because of their relation to her. Her crimes would go on them too. Still, it was better than up above. But, this fight with Sans?

It was going to hurt. Until she figured out if there was a way to save her sons, or which way it took to save them. It was going to hurt.

 

Sans simply said “Ready?” and that was it. He knew from the young kid’s look in its eyes it had fought him plenty of times. Probably even tried to spare him. He wasn’t going to waste words. He lashed out first by making her soul heavy and bones coming from the bottom, then through the disorientation of that, he made a trail of bones hard to follow. After that he’d hit her with his Gaster Blasters.

She moved her soul slower. She was doomed to fail that round. But, surprisingly when she moved down to two hit points he saw something strange. She involuntarily moved her body like it was in pain. Her soul was fighting, her body shouldn’t even be able to move.

Then, her hit points instantly lit back to 20. _The hell?_ How did she take any food, it wasn’t her turn yet. And why was the evil thing down to 20 hit points showing that as it’s full life? It should be much higher. _Tricky, tricky human. Got something up it’s sleeve, but so do I._

Sans waited for her move. He watched her hit mercy. That would never work. Mercy? From him? She destroyed everything that had been his life. Snowdin was deserted. Papyrus was dead. Undyne was dead. Alphys was getting everyone out to safety, but life would never be the same. He didn’t want to confront it either, but it showed absolutely no remorse. It ran over everything, didn’t leave anyone alive. Hell, it even destroyed the poor little snow guy on the side. Seriously, taking snowman pieces and leaving him a puddle? It was sick.

And it thought he would grant mercy? Sans had a good soul. A weak soul, but a good soul. Even when people weren’t real ‘good’, he couldn’t judge them bad. No matter how someone wronged him, everyone could get better.

But not this human. Not this thing. Never.

Sans pulled bones out from the side with only enough room for her soul to jump through them, up and down. Then, he brought out bones with stepping stones to get across. Then, he stopped, but she didn’t go quite yet.

Her body was writhing in lots of pain? It was trembling. Her shirt was getting carved up by the neck, and he was starting to see blood drip from her. She pulled herself together and hit the Mercy button again.

Sans didn’t move. _There’s something’s wrong with more than her hit points, it’s reflecting back at her body?_ Sans didn’t know what to make of that, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it. He made a stack of bones with his stepping stones again, and then he made his usual elevator steps with bones underneath.

She was biting back a scream. Sans watched the kid’s hit points light up, then sink to 2, then she’d get hit, then they’d light up again, and then another hit, and then. Over and over. _It’s not supposed to be this way._

She refused to scream though as the fight progressed. Or more to the point? His slaughtering of her. Is this why she made it so far? But, her eyes, he could see they’ve been here before. No, something changed in the human.

Her body was bleeding in several places. Over her neck, her arms, her elbows, her legs, her knees. Even her feet were leaving a bloody trail on the ground. It wasn’t pooling in large doses, which could have eventually killed her own body instead of soul. The blood letting. But with each of his turns, especially as she was becoming more exhausted from her own body pain, the damage was accumulating bad enough that blood was starting to pool beneath her.

And yet, her bloody hand reached for the mercy button.

Her body was on the verge of death being slashed to pieces. Sans couldn’t grant a quick death. He was just stuck, looking at her suffering. Maybe the human was full of LOVE, but hacking at its body while it suffered? He couldn’t kill her and get it over with. He couldn’t figure it out! He couldn’t let it go, it was too deadly. He was the last real line of defense. But. Even his great ancestors didn’t like to attack the bodies. Humans did that, not monsters.

And right now, with the way it was going, he felt more like a wretched human than anything. Ugh! _Evil, evil, evil thing. Why is it’s hair longer?_ It grew older? Now the child filled with LOVE looked like a woman.

Humans. Were. Freaky. They also weren’t supposed to do that.

**Sans. Sans. Sans. Sans.**

_Pap?_ His brother’s voice? That’s right. This wasn’t about how it felt to do this, it had to be done. The entire Underground was going to be in danger if he didn’t do something. He had to do something.

 

“Saaaaaaans!” Papyrus was shouting from the top of his lungs but it was just as King Asgore warned him. Sans wouldn’t be able to hear him. The marrow collecting for Sans was actually nothing but an injection that the humans used.

But Sans was injected with something that rewound him, undid the time relapse in his head. He no longer remembered Frisk as a good human, only the genocidal one. It would not last long, but while it lasted, he was tearing Frisk to pieces.

It should have been impossible to have that happen. To be rewound after a reset on the mind. How was that even possible?!

And that . . . that brave human just kept hitting mercy, still never trying to smack him. If there was any doubt at all about Frisk’s goodness, it was wiped clean from his mind. Even Asgore who was on the side with her children blindfolded looked like he may have felt something.

But not enough to stop it. “Saaaaaans!” Papyrus tried again. But all Sans could see in front of him was Frisk, and he had already tried to interfere in the battle once. Without taking off his brother’s only hit point, which he just couldn’t do, there was nothing to be done.

But let Frisk pay for the crime she once committed.

 

Frisk gasped and tried to keep her vision straight. Maybe there was no way out, but killing a monster wouldn’t equal freedom. It might mean the end of the torment, but she had no idea _why_ Asgore held her sons so close. _If my body gives out, then it just gives out. Maybe if my body just dies, that will be enough and they’ll let them go?_ She didn’t know, so she did the only thing she could do. Nothing. Until she could at least see straight.

 

Papyrus tried a new tactic. Even if he couldn’t reach Sans, then maybe he could at least reach the audience when they watched. There _must_ be cameras out there somewhere. “Is this enough yet? Everyone she killed is now alive because of her turning back time! That crime is why she is imprisoned by humanity, because she corrected her mistakes! Are you satisfied? Is this cruelty what monsters are?!“

“Papyrus, stop,” King Asgore commanded.

Papyrus was right, there was an audience. “You and your loved ones live as she screams in silence and keeps showing mercy because she can’t die! And Sans is in agony because he doesn’t know how to kill her! Please quit! Quit cheering! Quit celebrating! This isn’t right! Not to her and not to Sans the Skeleton!”

All of that and Asgore still didn’t say stop.

 

Sans was grinding his own teeth, a quick killing was one thing, this was torturous! He was killing her hit points over and over and over again!

How much was enough? How much was enough?! _I can’t quit, I have to stop this human, but this is sick!_

She healed fast. Sans noticed that. The blood was from fresh wounds. Maybe. If it didn’t work, he wouldn’t feel any better, but if it did, at least her body would die, leaving her soul exposed to death.

His next move. He sent out his rotating skulls, but instead of holding them in place, he had them bounce around. He watched as her body was getting slashed up really bad, but his turn wasn’t over. He added gaster blasters to it, blasting her differently in several directions, before making her heart heavy and slamming her into bones back and forth.

He caused so much damage to her that when the physical pain hit her body, she should be able to die in peace this time. She tried to keep the sounds of her torture quiet for some reason but the agony was seen all over her squinted face, and eventually that didn’t work as she was outright screaming, her pain echoing through the hallway.

Her physical body fell to the floor.

Sans looked at it. _Okay. Just destroy the soul now._ He pulled out his gaster blasters again. He hit her once more.

Yet, it still.

Wouldn’t.

Die. It just made her body pulse for a moment, and lit back to twenty.

**Saaaaans! Saaaaaans!** Papyrus’ voice was still echoing around his head.

_Fuck me, another round of this._ But, it zapped sooo much energy. He was hitting it as hard as he could. It didn’t fight back, but he was putting everything into it. Even though it didn’t . . .

 

Sans opened his eyes again, feeling renewed, and stared at her. _I fell asleep?!_ He wasted so much energy, he actually fell asleep. Well, he was renewed, and alive. Surprisingly.

It was such a vicious creature, it attacked constantly, and they had been fighting many times according to the kids expression before  he even engaged it. Yet, it wouldn’t put up a fight now. It was just letting him annihilate it and . . . and it could have taken him out in some capacity while he slept. It wasn’t even his turn when he fell asleep.

It was her turn.

She could have killed him at any time. But, he watched her hand weakly rise and strike . . .  the mercy button. 

 

Sans’ bony cheeks felt wet. To make a skeleton like him sweat took a lot. To make a skeleton like him cry took even more. _I gotta do what needs to be done._ Why didn’t it kill him? Why didn’t it strike him dead? _I don’t understand, but I can’t let it continue. There is no going back._ He closed his eye socket lids as he hit her as hard as he possibly could with his best moves. She was already barely able to move, and the blood underneath her was starting to pool. One more good round and it had to be over. The human body could only endure so much. How it was even still together was a mystery.

**Sans, no, Sans! Sans! I’m here, I’m not dead, it’s a trick, Sans! Saa-a-aaaaans! Snap out of it, Brother! Stoooop!**

A trick? Sans looked to his side and saw a vague outline of . . . Papyrus? Yelling. His vision started to become clear as he started to remember.

Wait. This happened. Years ago. He managed to stop Frisk, she reversed the time and . . .

“Saaaaaaaaaaans!”

“Papyrus!” Sans shouted back. He hit Spare and ended it, running quickly to the fallen human!

He heard no physical pains. No screams. No movement.

The human was dead, but covered in very, very thin vines.

“It’s done,” Asgore said as he came forward toward him. “I hope every monster accepts it. She took even more damage than the total hit points of the lives she took, to make up for the rest of humanity’s mistakes.”

Sans moved over toward the fallen body.

“You’ve done enough, sentry,” Asgore said. “Someone else will clean the human remains. Go ahead and take-“

Sans just scooped the poor human into his grasp.  That was the _worst thing_ he had to do in his life.

It would be the worse thing he ever did in his life.

Nothing could top that cruelty.

 And that’s how he felt when he thought she was an unstoppable monster.

Now? She had been a mother with only love in her heart for her kids, not LOVE. Her whole body was soaked in blood, with only a few splotches on the face. He took his bony fingers and rubbed it off.

Until he heard a hissing.


	10. Frisk's Viney Hero

 “Frisk is mine!” Sans watched a strange yellow flower poke his head out from behind her. “Fool me once and bring her down without me, shame on me. Thinking I’d let you take her a second time, shame on _you_!” He wrapped her up tighter in his vines.

“Friiiiiiiiisk!”

Sans watched as Toriel came running toward them. She tried to pull her from him, but he didn’t allow it. “Leave it alone, leave it alone!” He pulled himself up with Frisk’s dead body and the strange flower. Her body was so soaked in blood and tears, and he realized he was contributing to the tears part.

Stopping a crazy filled LOVE human that was destroying monsters that way was hard. Killing and mercilessly attacking a human that corrected what she could and had no LOVE in her heart. Who never stopped hitting mercy but went through the endless torture? Who even let him sleep and didn’t kill him when she had the chance?

He was _dying inside_.

“Sans, I’m right here,” Papyrus tried to hold him, but he didn’t want touched. “Brother, it was not your fault, King Asgore did something.”

Sans still couldn’t speak.

“Brother? I know this hurts, but y-you have to let go. You’re breaking an unbreakable rule.”

“Give her here,” Toriel demanded.

“No.” Whatever happened, he wasn’t going to let Toriel hold the dead human. It was his fault, the punishment was his alone.

“Let me see her, Sans! I feel it, she’s still alive! Her soul is still inside of her.” Toriel tried to take her again while he was in shock to hear that. The human _still_ survived? “Give her here, I need to heal her!”

“She survived?” Asgore asked curiously. “Hm. Humans must have placed a default flee on her soul if the body was damaged enough. They truly do want used souls to survive through anything.”

“Never change deep down, do you?” The bloody flower attached to Frisk said to him.

“ . . . are you Frisk’s flower?” Toriel questioned it.

“Sure. Call me _that_ if you want to make it easy,” it said to her.

“I-I need to see what you are covering up,” Toriel said with a slight hesitance in her voice. “I need to help heal her if she is to survive.”

The strange flower loosened up a couple of corners. The poor former Kid . . . was bleeding right out. “Y-you were keeping up with me, covering her worst wounds?” Sans asked it. “Sorry. I. Couldn’t see. You a friend of hers?”

The flower just stared at him.

Toriel was trying to heal her in Sans’ arms from beneath the flower while Sans stared at Asgore. He _knew_ there were no lights in his eyes and he didn’t care.

That. Was. Wrong.

 

“What happened?” Toriel asked as she was making a little progress in her healing. “Sans?”

Sans still couldn’t speak.

Papyrus scooped up Al and Juleyard and came running over, making sure the boys were still blindfolded. “Asgore didn’t tell us about any relation. I was supposed to get Frisk, bring her here and take Al and Juleyard to him.” Papyrus hugged the little human boys tightly. “What he didn’t say is that he made Alphys give Sans _something_ that did the impossible and regressed him back. It wasn’t his fault, please don’t blame him, former Queen!”

“Asgore made you do this?” Toriel addressed Sans but kissed the top of Frisk’s head gently. “The sum of the hit points of the monster’s taken away.” She wasn’t talking to Asgore. “Of course. And like last time,” her voice rose, “you made somebody else handle it!” she yelled. “Just like you could have gone through the barrier with one child’s human soul and collected more you waited for them to all come to you. And look at you now, standing by while someone else picks up your slack again! What a king you are.” As she let Asgore have it, Frisk’s wounds were getting better, but she was still unconscious.

“And why didn’t _you_?” The flower hissed back at her. “You could have gone through the barrier the same way. Done the same thing.”

“I?” Toriel lost her concentration. “I couldn’t take lives. But, he was willing to take lives, so it was an easier way to do it. Less innocent souls.”

“Is that why you left him?” the flower asked curiously. “Because he didn’t _kill_ in the right way for you?”

“No, it’s not like that,” Toriel said to him. “Besides, I wanted to live in peace afterward, and he wanted to kill all the humans when we reached the surface!”

“Oh. You’re right. Six souls versus billions. Good call. _Mom_.”

Sans had come to his senses enough to not miss that word. “Mom?”

Toriel didn’t answer back.

“Human?” Sans jostled Frisk. Toriel called a flower, son. Weird. He somehow went back and unwound time in his own mind. Weird and impossible. The likelihood of that happening was the same likelyhood that he'd suddenly sprout wings from his back. It couldn't happen. Right now, all he could do was concentrate on what he could do. “Frisk?” He watched as her body started to twitch. Response.

“It’s only fair,” Papyrus said to King Asgore. “They get to stay now!”

Asgore simply sighed. “I have no choice. For now. Toriel. Do not let her or the children come out of the Ruins. They will stay with you.”

“By your good graces, I’m sure.” Toriel sniffed. “After the torture humanity has put her through, not to mention _you_ , I’m sure the Ruins is plenty for her.” Toriel patted her head. “I still don’t know if it’s my healing or her own body that heals faster.”

“I covered the worst spots as fast as I could,” the flower said. He looked toward Sans. “If the board registered _my_ vines the same as her hands, you’d be dead where _you_ stand.”

Sans didn’t know how to or want to respond to that as he felt breathing against him. _Frisk._

“Your mother will be alright now,” Papyrus said, still keeping the boys blindfolded. “She just needs cleaned up a bit.”

Ouch. Sans almost lost his grip with that one. _Cleaned up. A bit? There’s a flower that basically kept her body from falling apart._

“Let’s get her away from this terrible place and to the ruins,” Toriel insisted. “Sans?”

“Never stopped showing Mercy. Never stopped. I even slept, she even let me sleep on her turn. She was indestructible and . . .” Sans held the almost corpse closer, but watched as the flower tried to push him away.

“Sans. We need to take her now,” Toriel insisted.

“I nominate _you_ for the royalty that rules the Underground, Tori.”

“Sans, I don’t want to run it.”

“But you’ll do a hell of a lot better job than the excuse for a king we have now!” He said loudly, his voice moving into a crescendo the more he spoke. “In fact, _him_ being in charge is probably what got all of us trapped down here for a thousand years! Monsters weren’t almost wiped out by her! They were almost destroyed by _his_ leadership!”

“Sans, stop!” Papyrus implored him. “You can’t say things like that.”

“Emotions are running high,” Asgore said, “and I understand that. However, the human survived, and with a better life than she once had. We’re even now, as a whole, and we have been given Frisk as a gift from humanity. I do not know how each individual resident of the Underground will feel though, so keep her and her family properly tucked away unless you are willing to defend them. Go,” he ordered Sans. “Take her and the children to the Ruins.”

 

 

**In the Ruins, sometime Later . . .**

 

“I don’t need that, stop that!” the flower hissed at Toriel. She was trying to heal his vines that had gotten sliced by Sans in the process of trying to cover Frisk.

“Tori, who is this?” Sans had to ask. She called him son, but the flower somehow knew Frisk deep enough to risk his life for her.

“I am Flowey, Smiley Trashbag,” it answered him. “Another name would be Asriel Dreemur, but I tend not to use it. Doesn’t fit my soulless body or ways.”

Prince Asriel? “Weren’t you dead?”

“Why don’t you just go ask that yellow friend of yours with the white lab coat what happened?” Flowey said. “You know. Don’t forget to ask why she wanted you to savagely _murder_ Frisk in the process of that too. 'Cause that's one secret I'd really like to know.”

“She is getting better. Most of the blood is gone now,” Toriel insisted. “She hasn’t regained consciousness, but it’s safe to tell her children she will be alright now.” She looked toward Sans. “I am sorry I did not tell you the children were relation, I thought you knew.”

“They are Gaster’s,” Flowey added.

“How do you know so much?” Sans asked him. “Why were you with Frisk when no one else knew where she went?”

“Because. Somebody came,” Flowey said. “After I destroyed the barrier, giving up all my extra power, I would become . . . well, me. No one really likes this me,” he admitted. “But, she came back and took me with her to the prison of her new life.”

“Why?” Sans asked.

“Because I knew her. I knew the _real_ her. I knew what she did and I accepted her. And she knew the real me. The _me_ , me. She accepted me too.” Flowey looked toward Toriel. “Who else would accept a soulless son filled with nothing but determination?”

“Starting to understand why you weren’t on the popular list.” Sans looked toward Toriel. “It’s alright, Tori. Every kid’s got some flaws.”

“Ooh, feeling better now that you didn’t murder Frisk?” Flowey questioned Sans. “You still painfully diced her to pieces. Without my vines, her limbs would have started to fall off.”

Toriel covered her mouth, and Sans didn’t feel much better thinking about that.

“She’s okay now. Really,” Toriel said. “Flowey, you can let go of her, all of the bleeding has stopped.”

“But the scars will never disappear. She did her time. This was overkill. Emphasis on _kill_ ,” he said. He unwound himself further and moved toward relaxing on the pillow. “Well, now that we’re back home, why don’t you go fetch our things, Smiley Trashbag?” Flowey demanded. “I need all my pots and soils, and the kids are all going to need their clothes and things, and of course Frisk will need her things too. So, chop, chop. Ooh. Not the right word for the moment, huh? Chop? Chop?”

“Hey, you know what? Great idea.” Sans nodded. “You were pretty good today, saving her like that. A good friend to her. But, uh? You’re _not_ on a bunch of friend’s lists, and with that kind of attitude, you might never be. If ya learn how to hold that evil back just a smidge more, might be a little happier. Just a thought.”

“Don’t shatter your brain,” Flowey responded. “Hurry up already.”

“Okay. Tori, why don’t you go tell Papyrus she’ll be okay? I’ll go get some of their things,” Sans insisted. Food would be a good start.

“Wait, Smiley Idiot.” The strange flower . . . started to slither itself on him. “Let’s go.”

“What are you doing?” Sans asked. “Not that I mind having a pet flower slithering up on me, but, uh? Not really a big fan of it?”

“You have a little monster soul, and you are going to be going with a bunch of energetic human guard souls to collect stuff,” Flowey said. “Even with Frisk being a gift, you’ll still need insurance so they won’t just kill you.”

“And your insurance?”

“Best insurance around.”

“Why you so important?”

“You aren’t the only one who knows how to keep secrets.”

 

**In the Ruins . . .**

 

Sans managed to bring back some clothes and things, while Papyrus tried to do the actual hard part. Talk to them.

“Mom is hurt,” Juleyard said, repeating what Papyrus had said, “but she’s okay? And we’re moving in here?”

“The mom getting hurt isn’t a surprise,” Al said back to Papyrus. “It’s the we’re moving down here with the very things that wanted to kill her. Probably.”

Sans felt Al’s eyes on him briefly, before he looked away.

They were definitely skeletons. Skeletons had matching personalities as twins that bounced off each other. Kind of like . . . kind of like always having your best friend beside you. So at least no matter what they went through, they had someone who understood their exact pain. _No worries. They got their mom, and each other, and now us._

Papyrus looked toward Juleyard. “Do you like puzzles?”

“Not really,” Juleyard said. “Al likes puzzles more.”

“Fantastic. Al and Papyrus will be good buddies then,” Sans said to Al. Still, he still felt it.

“Yeah, maybe. Papyrus seems okay,” Al said. He weaved his fingers together, freeing only the top two fingers, pushed them together, and pointed them at Sans. “Biiiig old question mark on someone else though.”

“Moving on.” Papyrus looked at Juleyard again. “Architecture?”

“A little. Only if it’s being used in my true passion,” Juleyard said.

“Nah, nah, don’t give it away,” Sans said to Juleyard. “This is half the fun of skeletons. Guessing what makes us tick.”

“And that’s what we . . . are half of?” Juleyard said a little frightened. “Um? You?”

“Why? You should feel proud of being a skeleton!” Papyrus announced boisterously.

“I’m not, just half. See?” Juleyard patted his face. “Skin, skin, all over. Eyes and everything.”

Sans chuckled at Juleyard as he came over closer. “On the outside, you _look_ human, but you can’t ever be defined that way. Do ya think any other humans would have accepted you if they knew what you were?”

“Can you _not_ get so close to my brother there?” Al asked Sans. “Thanks.”

Sans stopped. Alright, that’s it. “What do you see when you look at me?” Al didn’t know what to say. “What’s the words going through your mind right now about me?”

“Hiding,” Al said. “Secrets. Secret Keeper Sans.”

“Howdy Al,” Flowey said coming over by his shoulder. “Getting to know your distant relatives? Getting weird vibes off of Sans though huh? I knew that’d happen.”

“Don’t need the flower to address the elephant in the room. There’s enough room in the trunk for me to work with,” Sans said to him. “You don’t know it, Al, but you _know_ it ‘cause you see it. You’ve got a kind of gifty curse thing when you look at someone.” He stared at Al back. “Not the first time you’ve sensed it either?” That look. “Others been hurting your mom a lot I suppose.”

“No offense, but uh, my mom isn’t your business,” Al said. “I don’t trust you.”

Sans bent down to the little skeleton. What a strange connection. All his life, only Sans had that weird gift. So looking into someone, who was looking right back at you, was unsettling on both of them. “You and your brother are just a little bit bigger than a pair of overstuffed dolls. Comes with the half-human territory, huh?”

“Don’t tease my little brother!” Juleyard warned him, standing up and going over to Sans. “Be nice!”

Sans looked over toward Juleyard. He didn’t have that same connection. He looked back at Al, who was now doing something really weird. “Hey, Juleyard, your brother ever look like that?”

Juleyard looked at Al, who blinked and seemed to fix his eyes from what they had done. “Sometimes we do that.”

“When you’re mad, right?” Sans gestured to Al. “Your eyes get all dilated, and all the color bleeds out into just black. Guessing that’s similar to this.” Sans gave him the same stare without his light guiders. “Am I right?”

Al’s eyes dilated and went all black again. “I _know_ what you did.”

“Of course you know.” Sans fixed his eye sockets back to his regular light guiders. “I was tricked. Given something that took my mind back to the past. I quit as soon as I found my way back. I won’t lie. I tried to kill your mom because I thought she was a genocidal maniac.” No, it wasn’t something he wanted to tell them, but with one of them having the gift, there was no choice. “I’m not going to hurt her again.”

Al’s nose twitched twice. Sans had no idea what that meant. He had no experience with a nose. He nodded. “Okay. I believe you.”

The gift. Made understanding difficult things a lot easier sometimes. Sans looked toward Juleyard who was just staring at him. “Not going to hurt your mom, I promise. It was a real big misunderstanding. You know, your human tech invaded my brain kind of thing?” _Be like Papyrus. Be like Papyrus. Let this blow over. Come on. Easy forgiving._

Juleyard just ran over to Al as he answered Sans and pulled him closer in protection. “You tried to kill her?! The monsters are trying to kill mom, Al! She was right!” He was squeezing Al tightly.

Dang. No easy forgiveness. “Hey? No one’s trying to kill her anymore?” Sans tried.

“You are!”

“Not anymore.”

“Momma did wrong. Makes sense you wanted to kill her. Still? She is our mom,” Al said. “She made it up. Paid for it for the rest of her life.” He shrugged. “Can’t say ‘wish it didn’t happen’ though ‘cause then I wouldn’t be here.”

“Yeah. Okay.” Sans tried again. “Something went wrong in da ol’ skull, okay? I’m not going to try and kill your mom again. I know what happened better than most.”

“Can we trust him, Al?” Juleyard asked. “He seems sorry, but appearances are never what they seem, except to you. What do you think?”

“Eh.” Al looked toward Sans. “ . . . trust him a bit, Jule, but not _that_ much. Best stick to Papyrus.”

Juleyard moved toward Papyrus.

Papyrus looked toward Juleyard. “ . . . comedy?”

“My passion? No,” Juleyard said, remembering where they had left off at.

Meanwhile, Sans was still watching Al. Really well. The kid was shuffling around, acting like he didn’t have much of a care, just looking at flowers. He wandered a little further away as Papyrus continued to talk to Juleyard.

Sans followed. He seemed to be stuck, looking at the corner of the hallway. Alarms were going off all in his head. “Why you staring at a corner, Al?”

Al looked back at him. “Oh. Um. Hey. Kind of weird you following me like this?”

“I’m a good follower,” Sans answered. “Why you staring at a corner?”

“Stupid reasons,” Al answered back. He started to shuffle away.

“Those shoes aren’t helping you.” Sans was trying to be friendly. It was clear Al was the mellow one, and he held the key to both the little skeletons trust. “Can I see your feet?”

“Rather not?” Al looked back at Sans. “You know, people complain about me and Jule,” Al said. “How he’s way overambitious, or how I have none. Heck, momma’s boy, Jerome, even tries to hurt my feelings to get me to do something. Yell or something. But, it just doesn’t happen.” He started to walk backwards, looking toward Sans. “But, um, really? You’re pushing it. You just killed my mom probably a thousand times over, and I know my mom. She’d grit her teeth to death than make us worry, so if I _heard her pain_.” He held up three fingers and dilated his eyes to straight black again. “Means you hurt her three times more than she could take it.” He put his fingers back away and closed his eyes. “Momma being hurt isn’t anything new.” His voice faded away. “None of us being hurt is anything new.” Al looked back toward Sans with normal eyes again. “So, thanks for not killing her in the end? That’s all I got for ya.” He started to wobble away again.

“Al is the mellowest boy in the world,” Sans heard from beside his skull. Flowey. “I think if anyone actually got under his skin, they would be cast out forever? Too bad. Two new little skeletons to share the joy of being skeletons with. Talking skeleton things, teaching skeleton things, you know, what every other monster always gets to do. Natural instinct, to be with your kind. And you sealed yourself away from it forever.”

“Flowey, you mad about something?” Sans asked him. “I don’t know how to classify you, but you got a lot of something in your expression too. A lot of _something._ Makes you kind of happy to make me miserable, don’t it?” He grabbed him by the petals. “Stop vining all over me, okay? Not my thing.”

“You want Al’s forgiveness, don’t you?” Flowey asked him. “I know how to get it. You know how to get it too.”

“Not interested.” Sans moved away from Flowey.

“Why was he staring toward a corner, Sans?” Flowey asked from behind him. “If he could take a shortcut somewhere, he would have. So, why _stare_?” Sans looked back and watched Flowey pop into the ground with no damage left behind.

“Art, it’s art!” Papyrus yelled toward Sans. “Juleyard’s passion is art. Interesting.”

“Art, huh? Al is puzzles. Juleyard’s Art.”

“Yes, but he was quite distrusting of me almost the entire time I knew him,” Papyrus said, “until his brother told him I was fine. Now he’s opening up. He must trust his brother. Al’s definitely got the gift like you do, Sans.” He sighed. “Sometimes I wish I had it. Must make things easier.”

“Not really,” Sans confessed. “You see things you don’t want to see all the time.”

“With the good comes the bad I guess,” Papyrus admitted. “Have you gotten anywhere with Al?”

Sans watched Al from a distance. He was staring at a corner again. “Nah.” He turned his attention back to Papyrus. “Kind of hurt their mom. Might take a bit to get anywhere.”

“I know. It wasn’t your fault though,” Papyrus pointed out. “Hopefully, they’ll see that soon.”

“Yeah.” Sans looked in the corner again, but this time, Al wasn’t there.

 

**Inside Frisk’s Room . . .**

“Momma? Ya okay?” Al approached his momma steadily. The goat monster was asleep beside her, so he crawled up on the side of the bed. Not an easy feat, but he used the goat monster’s chair for a little extra support. He crawled up on his momma and looked at her.

She was a patchwork quilt. He licked his fingers and rubbed the blood off his momma’s face. Tears fell down his cheeks as he laid on top of her. Everyone always had to hurt his momma. She’d never be done paying for her sins.

Even down there. Their other ‘family’, the skeleton monsters, wanted to assure them they’d be fine, but there was no such thing as fine. There was ‘hell’ and ‘we made it through’. He wouldn’t be surprised if someone knocked down the door and charged in on all of them, demanding all their lives.

Then he felt himself being lifted up and away from her. He looked toward who picked him up.

“Quiet as a mouse when you grieve. Wouldn’t have guessed,” Sans said as he held him, “if I didn’t figure out you could take shortcuts.”

“Hey. Put me back down by my momma,” Al insisted. “Come on, please?”

“Your momma needs rest, Pal,” Sans said. “She’s gonna be okay.”

“No one’s ever okay.” Al said simply.

“You will be now.”

“Nah.”

“You’re going to be fine.”

“Nah.” Al rubbed at his eyes. “Just the way life is. Never okay. So put me back?” He noticed Sans was trying to look into his eyes extra hard. He could see in his too. It was eerie, looking back at the same time when they both had the same uncanny way of seeing things they shouldn’t know about. He didn't like the feeling.

He felt himself being carried away by Sans, but he felt himself being hugged tighter too.

Sans closed the door behind them and went to Papyrus. “Kid knows shortcuts.”

“Of course he does,” Flowey said from behind Sans, “but why did he stare at the corner for so long?”

Al felt himself being lifted away from so close to Sans chest. “Why is that? Why do you stare at the corner before taking a shortcut?” Al just shrugged.

Sans looked toward Flowey. “Okay, spit it out. Put some petal to the metal. Why does he stare?”

“Because he doesn’t know if he ever has _enough_ magic,” Flowey answered. “Didn’t you ever wonder how Frisk managed to keep her children all this time? They _syphon_ energy from them. The kids are a never-ending energy station."

"Never-ending energy station?" Sans asked. What did he mean?

"Leave ‘em alone a couple of days to restore themselves, then come right back to them, sucking it up like a straw. A day of their energy can run a hundred cars for a week," Flowey said. 

“That’s true, but we do get cookies and orange juice afterwards,” Juleyard said as he tried to climb one of the tables of flowers. Papyrus grabbed him before he got far.

“No, no, Juleyard. That is someone’s property,” Papyrus corrected him.

“I know, I just wanted to see it. I would never harm it. It’s already beautiful, natural art of nature! Plus, I would never mess with someone else’s property, that would not be the right thing to do,” Juleyard said.

“Oh.” Papyrus brought him closer to look at the flowers. “There you go.” He looked toward Sans. “A little dutiful, wonderful thing, isn’t he?”

“Ye.” Al and Juleyard were both great. Both awesome little skeletons they could grow up with, teach all the great things about being a skeleton. Have someone like them.

Except for one thing.

Al haaaaated Sans, even if he was giving him a chance, he could still feel it radiating off the kid.

Al and Juleyard were going to be able to accept the term brother to Papyrus soon.

But to him?


	11. An Uncomfortable Conversation

“Hey? Can you please put me down already?” Al asked Sans. “Trying to be patient. You’re kind of taking the cake.”

Sans put him down. “I know you don’t wanna hear it, but you’re a lot like me, Kid. Except for the higher pitched voice.”

“I’m a kid. I’m gonna have a higher pitched voice,” Al said. “And I’m kinda human. Most kids my age aren’t this linguistic already by five, so not gonna complain about anything.”

“Yeah they are. Monster kids are. It’s the monster in you,” Sans said.

“Everyone always says the mutant in us,” Al corrected him.

“Not mutant, monster. Big ol’ difference,” Sans said. Mutant? Far from it. He picked up Al and sat him in the chair. “Let me see your feet.”

“You’re kinda obsessed?” Al asked.

“Kinda want to see what’s going on.” Sans said. “Come on. Won’t tickle them.” Wait. “If they are ticklish. Are you ticklish like a human?”

“More human than monster, Mister Sans,” Al said.

Mister? Well, the kid was still showing him that he wasn’t exactly happy about him killing his mom. “Actually, more monster than human,” Sans corrected him, “And that’s just ‘cause of society. See? King Asgore is gonna let any human-monster live as a monster. Even way back when in like prehistoric times. Humans would call you something else.”

“Mutant?”

“Yeah, something mean like that. More often than not, you’d be hunted down and killed.”

“Less realism for the five year old, Sans?” Papyrus said, hearing him.

Eh. “Serious ouchies would be endured,” Sans said to Al. “But, human-monster was always welcome with monsters. Ergo, next generation down would always be monster anyhow and before you know it, the whatever humanity inside just kind of ebbed away line by line.” Sans tried to grab his foot. “So human or not on the outside, you’re _always_ considered monster on the inside. Wiggly, aren’t ya?”

Al kept moving his foot away. “Don’t like people touching the feet is all.”

Sans really wanted to look at his feet. He had an idea what was wrong, but he needed to get the dang shoes off to see. “Fine, you want to take your own shoes off?”

“Not particularly, Mister Sans.”

Dangit. “Hey, Papyrus?” Sans asked. “Can you see if you can get Juleyard to take his shoes off?”

“No!” Juleyard grabbed onto his shoes. “No one looks at our feet except mom.”

“Right, Jule,” Al agreed. “Momma.”

“Can I see the shoes though?” Papyrus asked Juleyard. “I won’t take the shoe off your foot, I just want to look at it please?”

“Mmm? Okay.” Juleyard put his feet back out.

Sans went over by Papyrus and looked at the shoes. No label. No brand. All white. Tough. But too small on the top. Papyrus’ feet were better than Sans’, but even he needed special sneakers.

_Did they hurt them on purpose like this?_ Papyrus asked telepathically to Sans.

_I don’t know. Maybe they did._ But those shoes were crushing their feet if they had any kind of feet like theirs. They should have thick feet, thick as the flesh of humans on their feet. They would need even more room than Papyrus’ special shoes would have. _I’ve gotta get them slippers. We’ve gotta get them out of these shoes._ “I’ll go see if Tori can’t ask Frisk about getting these things off.”

 

Sans went into the room with Frisk. Tori was still sleeping. She pushed a lot of her power into helping Frisk. He heard a groan from Frisk. Ooh. Was she awake? “Uh, hey?” Frisk twitched. “ . . . can I remove your kids’ shoes?”

Frisk slowly opened her eyes, and Sans wished he had turned away at that moment. He didn’t see fright. Just questions, regrets, and guilt. It was overwhelming. She had no defenses up at all, her whole body was still healing. She probably couldn’t even move yet.

Of course, she couldn’t have known what he saw. No one could. Except Al. “I. I need to take off your kids’ shoes,” Sans said, trying to ignore everything he saw. He watched her slowly nod her head. “Good. Thanks. Um. Not trying to kill ya anymore,” he added. “That was all a trick on my mind. You probably figured that out, right?” Frisk just closed her eyes. “ . . . right.”

Well, at least he got what he wanted. He came back out. “Frisk said we could take off the kids’ shoes.” He looked straight toward Al.

“Our shoes, really?” Juleyard looked toward Al. “Really?”

“Yeah, he’s telling the truth.” Al stuck out his feet.

“Oh. Okay.” Juleyard looked toward his feet. “No making fun of us though, we were made as art, and we are beautiful as we are!”

“Right, Jule,” Al agreed.

Sans didn’t say anything as he untied the shoes. Yanking them off though wasn’t easy. He could almost hear the rubbing of bone.

“No, no!” Juleyard warned Papyrus. “Shoelaces have to come all the way off! It’s a task putting on and taking off our shoes. We even have night shoes and bath shoes. I don’t envy you.”

Sans did the same thing with Al, going back and undoing the entire shoelace. After it was as loose as it could be, the shoe was starting to give a _little_. It was still rubbing, but it was coming off. Then, the thing was off. Yep. “Called it,” Sans said to Papyrus.

“I got fat feet,” Al shrugged.

“They make us unique and beautiful,” Juleyard said to Papyrus after he pulled his off.

“Hmm. Walk now?” Papyrus asked Juleyard. Juleyard shook his head.

“Momma said you can take off our shoes,” Al said, “but there wasn’t anything about walking without them. Hey, hey, can you _not_ do that, Mister Grab-a-Lot?”

“Missing muscle,” Sans said to Papyrus, holding Al’s foot as soon as he saw the problem. “Thick bone and skin, but their feet got no muscle below it.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem,” Papyrus said.

“Yeah. Unless their magic is being stolen.” Sans reminded Papyrus. Stolen. Half-human and still stealing energy. Those kids must have been in pain. “I’m going out to find some slippers for the two of them.”

“No, wait, we always wear our sneakers!” Juleyard protested. “It’s got comfy at the bottom.”

“The comfy isn’t comfy enough,” Papyrus tried to help Sans out. “And you don’t even need that comfy. You’re skeletons. Once your power grows enough, you won’t even feel that pain anymore.”

“Not liking this so much.” Al tried to get down from the chair, but when his bare foot hit the ground he changed his mind. He grunted, which from him was a lot. He quickly moved back to the chair. “Nevermind. I’ll just hang out here for the rest of my life.”

Sans looked back toward his feet. The skin was stretching awkwardly over the bony feet, pulling the feet back, causing the strange waddle. _Eventually, we are going to have to do it, Papyrus,_ he said telepathically.

_Agreed. The skin is constricting and crushing their feet._ _Poor little skeletons, trapped in the skin of humans! Do you see the problem anywhere else, Sans?_

Sans gently grabbed Al’s hand. “Do these hurt at all?”

“Not unless I wear gloves, Mister Sans,” Al complained again.

“Can you grasp okay?” Sans squeezed his hand into a fist. “Can you do that?”

Al would do it, but not for too long. “Fat fingers are just what I got, Mister Sans. Nothing wrong with them.”

“Juleyard’s seems okay over here,” Papyrus agreed as he looked toward Sans. “Just the feet I suppose. The legs appear to have muscle too. So do the arms. The rest is okay, just the feet.”

“Can we stop dwelling on our magnificent feet?” Juleyard asked. “Papyrus? What manner of name is Papyrus supposed to be? Parchment paper?”

“Parchment?” Papyrus didn’t know how to answer. “No, it’s a monster name! What kind of name is Juleyard, hmm?”

“A clever name,” Juleyard said. “I was named after a famous and wonderful art institute.”

“Only momma couldn’t spell it right,” Al chuckled. “Just kidding. Momma said Flowey filled out the names.”

Flowey snickered in the corner.

“Naughty flower,” Juleyard said. “Still, I love my name. It being spelled and said in a slightly different way just makes it more special. As unique and wonderful as Sunburstal.”

“ . . . Al’s better,” Al said.

“I was close to Sunflower for you, Al,” Flowey snickered again. “Be thankful I put that. Your mom’s words when I asked for the name were something closer to ‘why are you asking me now, I’ve got a sun bursting out of my-!’ Well, you get the hint,” he chuckled. “Not easy having the impossible for humans. Still?” He looked toward Sans. “She was still better off back then, than she was today with you.”

“Kind of already down enough, so if you could quit piling the dirt on, it’d be helpful,” Sans scolded him. “I’m off to get some slippers. Be right back.”

As Sans left though to get a pair of small slippers, he was greeted with . . . greetings. Of. Greatness?

“On the house,” the monster in charge said as she wrapped up the slippers. “Best thing we can do for you, Sans!”

Sans quickly left and saw more waves and hi’s at him. _Great. I mess Frisk up so bad that . . ._ he was some kind of hero. Sick.

“Good job, Sans!”

“No, it wasn’t. Regretted everything,” Sans said from behind himself.

“Nice job, Sans!”

“Nah, it was horrible, and against my will,” Sans said again. He teleported away quickly and back to the Ruin door. At least no one was there. He went inside and up the stairs, carrying the slippers.

“Here, Al,” Sans said, “try these on. You’ll like them a little better.” He lifted up his own feet. “Much better comfort. See?”

“Eh. Okay, Mister Sans.” Al shoved his tender foot on the slipper. “Cozy.”

“Yep.” Sans trotted over to Papyrus. “Here, give these to Juleyard.” As he handed the slippers to Papyrus he spoke telepathically. _They are making me out to being some kind of hero for hurting Frisk, Pap. I don’t even know if anyone knows she’s alive, or the truth, or what. I don’t want this, I don’t want the attention for butchering Frisk._

_I understand, Sans._ Papyrus took the slippers. “The Underground will change to understand. Somehow.” He slid the slippers on Juleyard’s feet. “That should help. Give yourself a couple of days to stay off of your feet.”

“Consider it done,” Al said from his chair. “You got TV around here?” Then, Sans looked away but not quick enough. He couldn’t stop thinking of the monsters outside congratulating him, but he had to be careful. Al had the gift too. “Got something around here. Something bad.”

“Monsters are congratulating me for almost taking out your mom,” Sans admitted. It didn’t do any good to hide it. It wouldn’t earn him any of Al’s trust, and he’d know he’d be lying about it. “I don’t know if they think I killed her or what. I didn’t stick around. Okay?”

Al nodded. “Geez, Sans, I’m not _that_ good at it.”

Worth it. By being honest with him, he just got the Mister removed. “Didn’t know, and I got enough on my conscience not to add to it, okay?”

Al shrugged. “Okay, Sans. So do you have a TV around here or some puzzles or something?”

“Puzzles!” Papyrus moved over toward Al. “What kind of puzzles do you like?”

Heh. Sans looked toward Juleyard. If he gained Al’s trust there, maybe he could make headway with him. He wanted to. He had new little brothers! He really wanted to get to know them. Their life. What they were like. What they went through. He moved closer to Juleyard. “Hey there, Jule.”

“Only Al calls me that,” Juleyard warned Sans.

“Sorry ‘bout that, Buddy,” Sans said. “Didn’t mean to step on his toes. So you like art, huh?”

“Art flows through my very soul,” Juleyard said. “Momma loved art too when she was young. She wanted to graduate from Juilliard like her momma did. She never got the chance, but I bet I will!”

Spirited little guy. _Art, art, art._ “Tell ya what? I’ll go ahead and get you some books from the library. Some art books. You can see the great art of the monsters. That help keep you off your feet?”

“Ooh, yes, very much so! I have never seen art of the monsters before!” Juleyard said unabashedly.

“Art of _your_ kind before,” Sans corrected him. “You’re monster.”

“Actually.” Toriel opened the door. “It’s getting quite late. The little ones are going to need some rest.”

“Oh. Well, we’ll help tuck them in,” Sans said.

“Yes, let’s go, Al!” Papyrus said. “Tomorrow I will bring many puzzles for us to work on. Do you want a word search? A junior jumble? Do you like actual puzzles with pieces?”

“I like ‘em all, Papyrus,” Al said, “and mysteries. Like mystery books.” He chuckled. “Reading books is cool. Everyone gets jelly though. I don’t do anything all day but I get all smart. I made a couple of my friends think that lying around all day with a book on my head just leaked information. It was hilarious.”

Sans chuckled behind them at that joke. Al would be great if he’d just give him a chance. “Come on, Juleyard. Off to bed. I’ll bring a whole stack of art books for ya. Maybe an art kit if I can dig one up.”

“I have art kits at home.”

“Then maybe I can get one for you.” Sans tucked him in on the right bed while Papyrus tucked Al in the other bed. They both headed out. “Night, you two.”

“Nighty night. Tomorrow, we can try to read a bedtime story too. I always love a bedtime story,” Papyrus said.

“Goodnight, children. Your mother will see you tomorrow.” Toriel closed the door and looked toward Sans and Papyrus waiting over by the stairs. “You’re getting along with them nicely. I’m glad my first thoughts were wrong.”

“Could never leave them behind,” Sans said. “Ever.”

Papyrus gestured with his head. “Not only are they very cool little skeletons, but they have so much in common with us. It’s uncanny.”

“Really?” Toriel asked. “Everything?”

“Oh yeah,” Sans chuckled. “Between them they are basically me and Papyrus. I mean, I know Skeletons are all kind of similar, but these two are like doppelgangers. Heck, Al’s almost a perfect impersonation of me.” He held his hand down by his side. “Small, but real little brothers. It's pretty cool.”

“It’s great. I get to be a big brother. How exciting!” Papyrus shouted, then calmed down. “Oh right. Sleeping.”

Toriel smiled. “That’s wonderful. Although, it is a little odd.”

“What’s odd?” Papyrus pried.

“If they are Gaster’s sons, shouldn’t they . . . oh, nevermind.” Toriel smiled. “Well. How do you know they aren't cousins? Or something else?”

“Because it doesn't matter! They are skeletons, like us! That makes them brothers to us,” Papyrus said excitedly. "Right, Sans?"

"Right."

"Oh, yes. Your mother . . ." Toriel slid off a bit. "I understand." Sans and Papyrus never knew their father. Couldn't, he was dead. It was probably Gaster, their genes were attributed to him, but honestly their mother was only performing her duty before she passed, taking very ancient skeleton DNA, so that it wouldn't interrupt the close family line that had been left to survive Underground. 

She remembered their mother. She was a nice woman, but she had been nearly fifty years old before she starting to unselfishly think of the future of skeletons Underground. Shortly after her own sister had fallen did it occur to her they would be extinct when she passed on.

Without her twin, her depression grew greater everyday. Poor woman. She would go through years of treatment to have children, then think it was better not to bring anyone else to the dark Underground, and then back again. Multiple failed births didn't help since there wasn't another skeleton to help her. It had taken nearly twenty years longer before she successfully got through a pregnancy and had Sans and Papyrus! The two, almost raised each other, with their mother passing away before they turned almost . . . well, Al and Juleyard's age. Were they clinging even tighter to the little ones, subconsciously knowing that too?

No, she understood. Direct relation, or far away. They were little skeletons. They finally had someone Underground like them, and that joy was seen in both of their skeletal faces! "I am glad to see you are happy to have little brothers, even if they are half human." That fact did not even phase them.

“Let us know when they get up. Don’t let them move around on their feet. They don’t have any muscle down there," Papyrus warned her.

“Yeah. The shoes they wear, theirs has a special kind of line down the center on the bottom of the heel, accounts for the missing muscle,” Sans said. “I think there is a thin layer of magic sewn into it but the tops way too tight though. The skin and the shoes both have slowly been crushing their skeleton feet. But, they don’t have any choice if they want to walk without pain.”

“Helping and hurting them on purpose?”

“Forcing them to hurt themselves in order to walk,” Papyrus said firmly. “Humans. Never quit hurting monsters.”

“Oh dear. We’ll have to get that fixed later,” Toriel said. “Right now, I will say good night. I will take good care of them. I promise. Good night, Sans and Papyrus.”

“Great then. But can I talk to you for just a second longer?” Sans looked toward Papyrus. “I’ll be home soon, promise.” Papyrus nodded and left. “ . . . so. Umm. Caught her awake, a little bit. Kind of unfocused.”

Toriel took his hand and led him into the room.

“I don’t want to scare her, Tori. I . . . I butchered her to bits. She probably doesn’t want to see me,” Sans said.

“They are your little brother’s mother, Sans. She’s taken care of them her whole life. You can’t be part of their lives, without being a part of hers, can you?” She led him into the room deeper and let go of his hand. “Come on. I already explained to her what happened.”

“Oh.” Sans came closer toward her. He could still see all the bruising and the tons of bandages on her, as tightly wrapped around her as the flower had been. Only her face was free of the burden, except for a few spots of blood. Most of her face was better now, but her hair was still blood soaked on the tips.

 

 “Frisk?” Toriel gently nudged her. “Dear?”

Frisk started to open her eyes.

“There you are.” Toriel patted her hand. “Sans is here.” Toriel looked toward him. “Go ahead.”

Sans slowly moved closer. “ . . . hey, Kid.” Frisk just stared at him. “Getting better?” She nodded. “Great. So. Tori, can you give me a minute with Frisk?”

Frisk watched Toriel leave. Sans continued standing next to her. He was gesturing with his hands, but no words were coming out. Then, he finally said something.

“Sorry.”

Not what she expected. He shouldn’t feel sorry about anything.

“And you’re wrong, I should feel sorry,” he said.

Oh yeah. He was like Al. Frisk looked away slightly.

“Look. Frisk. I know that you killed a lot of monsters one time.” Sans moved closer to the side of her head. “I know that you killed a lot of innocent monsters. Fightin’ for your life down here, bound to be tough,” Sans said. “There isn’t no way Papyrus made it tough though.”

“You’re wrong, he made it very tough,” Frisk said. “It was harder to kill him.” Even in her death bed, she wasn’t going to lie. “To me, everything was only a ruse to get my soul. I took advantage of the moment he gave me.” Sans eyes went dark for a second. “In a land of monsters, I found brand labels that I knew down here. There were others before me, and yet no one was looking for anyone but me.”

Sans stepped away slightly. “That nasty past didn’t have nothin’ to do with Papyrus. He never even saw a human before.”

“Sure. He _really_ thought a human was a rock.” Her expression didn’t change. “What do you want? To kill me? That’s all you wanted before, wasn’t it?” She tried to hold her arm up, but was too weak. “Red heart on my wrist. Aim for that and my life is over.”

“Okay. Trick worked as a kid though, didn’t it?” Sans asked. “Being underestimated is a skeleton’s best weapon. Gonna have to teach that to Al and Juleyard.” Sans didn’t aim for her wrist. “One human. I didn’t hurt it, just saw it. I called Undyne, walked it along the path all friendly like, and then she grabbed it. Took it out of here before I even heard it cry out.” He held his hands up. “That’s as far as I went. That’s as far as I go. Still.” He put his hands back down. “Don’t mean I don’t know what happened.”

Was he going to kill her or not? What was he doing? Then she felt someone familiar move around the side of her head. Flowey? “What are you doing down here?”

“Think you’d get away a second time?” Flowey circled around her. “Not a chance. Friend ‘til the End you know.”

Well? He tried. More like if she died,  his life wouldn’t be as cozy at least.

“Will you stop trying to kill Frisk already?” Flowey asked Sans. “Hasn’t she suffered enough? What would Al and Juleyard think of you, trying this again with their poor mother?”

Odd. Sans looked like he wanted to ring Flowey’s petals. She watched as he grabbed Flowey and pulled him off. “Hey there, Flowey? Not helping. You know I’m not here for that, so why don’t you leaf for a second?” He took him to the door, opened it, and tried to toss him out.

Of course, Flowey’s vines caught in the door. “Don’t hurt her. You’ve sinned too.”

“Okay, not helping.” Sans left the door alone and moved back to Frisk. “I’m not here to kill you. I’m not here to hurt you in any way, Frisk. The flower knows that too.”

Okay. Then what?

“I have a feeling I get where you came from. Why you went after everything, and why you had so much LOVE inside of you. Humans fear monsters. Totally smart too in the past. Things were different back then.” Sans moved closer. “Things changed. You didn’t know. Little human kid’s fear can undo a lot around here with a little bit of LOVE.”

Frisk just watched his hand come closer, and lie right on top of her head.

“Nobody’s a real pacifist down here, Frisk. If they are, well, someone’s protecting them so they can stay that way,” Sans said. “So? It’s simple. You forgive me, and I forgive you. Deal?”

_None of you make sense. I killed so many. Least of all you. What are you doing?_

“You knew this’d happen?” Sans asked, gesturing to her arm, still too weak to rise from the blanket. He reached for it and picked it up, looking at the heart. “At, uh, your age back then?”

Frisk nodded.

“Cursed yourself as soon as you did it.” Sans placed her arm back down.  He turned away. “Paid your debt. Actually, overpaid it by now, but like everything else in life, there’s no refund.”

Okay. So. Could she dare to hope now? Could she actually raise her children and stay with Toriel without enduring . . . her life anymore?

“So, come on,” Sans said. “Forgive for forgive. Live and let live?”

“I’m not that child,” Frisk said. “I’m sorry. There is no forgiveness I can give, or I would give it.”

Sans pointed his bony finger at her. “Right. ‘Cause that kid’s dead. All I can do is move on. Get it yet?”

Move on.

“You’re gonna have your own fair share of battles down here Frisk, I guarantee it. You killed a lot of monsters, and even with that stunt Asgore pulled between us, things aren’t gonna go down easy for everybody. So, before we bring Toriel back in here, need to talk about your kiddos.”

“What about my children?”

“They are my relation, and I didn’t know it,” Sans said. “Asgore hid it. So did Alphys. Some . . . big ol’ questions about Alphys right now . . .” He refound his focus. “Anyhow, Papyrus and I want to help take care of them.”

Oh.

“They are practically are little brothers,” he admitted. “Only other skeletons out there. Heck, we’d bring them home with us if we were able to.”

And Frisk would have absolutely agreed to that.

“So, if ya don’t mind, we’ll visit often, but not to, you know, hurt ya or nothing? Just. We _just_ want to get to know our little bros. If that’s okay.”

Frisk almost let out a sigh of relief, but she forgot for a moment again. _Damn._

“Nah, I get it. You’re their mom. Their safety’s been number one since I bet the day they were born. But, no worries. No matter what happens, me and Papyrus will take care of them. We’ve got their back, no matter what. Guaranteed.”

Thank. Goodness. _Safe. My children are finally safe._

 

Sans didn’t even get a chance to get Toriel. Frisk was already fading away again into la la land, relief overwhelming her. _Whatever person she is. Well, she’s definitely a good mom._ He moved closer to her and looked at her. Beaten. Drained. Still kicking somehow.

“Hey. Stop that.”

Sans looked toward the door. “Ah, I thought I’d still seed you around.”

“Stop.” The flower came back beside Frisk. “Go away.”

“Methinks there’s a flower that’s got a beef with me?” Sans asked. “I didn’t join the Flowey fanclub yet?”

Flowey’s expression turned evil. “Stop. Reading. Me. You don’t even know what you’re seeing or saying.”

“Seeing that you done a lot in your time,” Sans said, “and it looks like we might have tussled a time or two. Or a hundred?” he mocked him. “I don’t know what it’s about. I never do. Just be good. New barrier coming isn’t gonna be for you. Alright?”

“You want the kids, fine. Al and Juleyard, okay. Stay away from my Frisk though.”

Sans tried to read the flower harder. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, just leave Frisk alone,” Flowey warned him. “Only we walk hand in hand, knowing the true depths of each other’s pasts. Not you. You can never know. Don’t pretend.”

“Awww.” Sans moved toward the flower and gave it a pat on the head. “You’re afraid now that Frisk will forget about her evil little flower guy? Cute.”

 Flowey tried to bite his finger in a sharp snap, but Sans moved it away.

“Ah, ah, you’re no venus, so stop trying to spring a trap,” Sans said.

Flowey leaned his petals back against the other side of the bed before crawling into his pot. “Thank goodness I was around to make sure your kids never fell into puns.”

“Frisk fell asleep, she can’t hear you,” Sans told him. “But don’t worry. They are still young.”

“That wasn’t an invitation for you!” Flowey said. “I barely handle their antics enough as it is.”

“Don’t worry, okay?” Sans said to him. “She killed my brother and a hell of a lot of monsters in one past. Solved puzzles in another. Barely interacted any other time with me. So? Don't ask me what's going to happen, but I doubt will be besties.”

“Good. Civil. Just stay civil,” Flowey insisted.

“Sure, Flowey, you bet.” Like Sans cared about anything else? He had friends all over the Underground, especially at Grillbys. There wasn’t anyone in the Underground who didn’t know him. Even if he didn’t remember them, monsters came up to him all the time knowing his name.

Becoming a closer friend so he could keep an eye on her would have been a good trick, but she already knew that one. So, no reason to push. As long as she trusted him enough to spend time with his little brothers, that’s all he cared about.

Whether they became friends or not would just be a question in time.


	12. Frisk's New Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday today, so I thought I'd do a good deal of updating before my twice a week slowdown. (Updating Tuesdays and Saturdays.) So I have four chapters to do. I am putting this one up before bed, and maybe one other. In the morning I'll have another one up, and probably the last one in the afternoon or evening. Enjoy!:)

**One week later in the front of Toriel’s door in the Ruins. . .**

 

“It really is pretty, isn’t it?” Frisk asked as she planted flowers with her children and Toriel. “Brings more light into the darkness.” Her heart felt a thousand times lighter. It didn’t matter that the rest of the Underground thought she was dead, she had found forgiveness in the Ruins. Not only from Toriel, but all the creatures, great and small. She worked on meeting them, letting them hit her until they felt tired or like she had enough, and when the battle was over?

The fights ended in hugs and tears. Of course, the Ruins monsters were the easiest. She didn’t expect any other monsters out there to do the same thing, and she didn’t plan on exploring. Being right next to Toriel made the goat monster feel happy. She asked Al if she was imagining it, and she wasn’t.

Toriel felt happy. She had a new family to take care of, to teach, and to love. Frisk knew that feeling. It was what helped fuel her onwards too, after the thought of freedom sailed completely away.

“Look at its petals!” Juleyard insisted. “It’s beautiful. It’s poetic. How can it be so gorgeous, when there is no sunlight for it?”

“Monster magic is neato,” Al answered as he finished planting another flower.

“It can breathe again, Frisk. It’s been so long.”

Frisk looked toward Toriel, not knowing what she meant. She felt Toriel wrap her in a small hug and kissed her temple. Okay? “I’m glad you feel better.” Frisk got up off the ground and headed off to get more flowers.

“Not, I, Frisk. It’s been so long for the tree.”

Frisk didn’t know what she meant until she looked up. The tree above her that never blossomed . . . had bright, colorful leaves. She smiled. Red, blue, purple, green, orange and yellow foliage. _Welcome back. I don’t know how long you’ve been gone but welcome back._ She laughed. “Maybe all it needed was friends.” Not. Exactly. Frisk felt herself being lifted up into its branches. “Whoah, whoah, big fella!”

“Momma?” Al said as he looked back at her. He pulled on Toriel’s clothes. “Uh? What’s that tree doing with my mom?”

 

“Scrabble, Al loves this scrabble game,” Papyrus said holding out the game. “It’s for four players.”

“Yeah. Maybe we could get Juleyard to play-“ Sans said before he heard Toriel outside.

“Stop that at once!”

Papyrus and Sans headed past Toriel’s front door where they heard the commotion.

Frisk was being held by the tree that formerly never had any leaves. Now it had colorful, merry looking leaves on it?

“Heh.” Sans chuckled. “You gettin’ freaky with a tree or what, Frisk?”

“Honestly, Sans, not in front of the children,” Toriel scolded him. “It’s not funny.”

“Come on, Mister Tree?” Frisk tried to talk to it. “Could you please put me down?” It seemed to add another branch and wrap up below her arms. Sans watched as another branch took Frisk’s bonnet off of her head.

Huh. Frisk always wore bonnets every time he saw her. Hid all her familiar hair color. Hid her face too. “Toriel, where’d this tree come from?”

“I don’t know,” Toriel said. “It’s always been here.”

Let’s see. “Where’s Flowey?” That thing was magnetized to Frisk. There it was. It had already been trying to hold the trees branches back. “Kay. So? Toriel, you go get the kids inside. Uh. I’ll be right in.”

“For scrabble,” Papyrus said giving Al a thumbs up as they were carried inside quickly. “Oh dear. This is a big one. We can’t hurt it.”

“Yeah, I know.” Sans tried to put some of his magic on a branch. “Don’t wanna hurt it. Hasn’t been awake in centuries I bet. At least a decade anyhow.”

“Forget about hurting it or not, do something!” Flowey demanded.

“Flowey, no,” Frisk insisted. She patted the trunk. “You really need to put me down. I don’t want to see you hurt or anyone else.”

“That’s not helping,” Sans said to Papyrus.

“Nope, it’s wrapping tighter. Should we tell her?” Papyrus asked.

“That it’s not a regular tree, it’s a monster tree, and it’s picked her to spread it’s seedlings? Eh, probably best not to-whoah!”

The tree opened up and swallowed Frisk into it.

 

“Friiiisk!” Flowey vined around the hole, trying to pry it open. Sans and Papyrus both came to help, to pry open the hole. Branches grabbed them though.

“I don’t want to hurt you!” Papyrus insisted to it, “but you must let her go! She is a human, not a choice! Whoooaaah!” It started to dangle Papyrus along with Sans.

“Where’s the little evil flower to come save the day?” Sans asked. He looked back toward the hole. “Oh of course, still over there.” Sans tried to shuffle his way out of the branch. “Branch verses bone, you are pushing it, Pal. There are a lot of good looking trees out there. A human is not a choice.”

“She can’t even leave the ruins anyhow!” Papyrus pointed out. “She is imprisoned here by the king! Your seeds could not go far, so please let the human go!”

“Yeah. Say, why don’t I go get you a tree? Your choice? You want someone nutty? Someone that smells good? How do you like them apples, huh? Apple trees? Maybe?” Sans suggested. “Just let the human go already.”

Then, they watched Frisk start to slide out of it, but it’s branches caught her again. She was unconscious, and cradled in its branches like arms.

“Son of a . . .” It did it. Sans pulled himself out of the trees grasp, as did Papyrus.

“Oh. Oh no.” Papyrus looked up toward Frisk. “Do I even want to know?”

“Drop her,” Sans said firmly. Flowey was trying to pull her out of its branches, but enough was enough. “Drop her or your limbs start dropping.”

The tree seemed to think about that before slowly lowering her to the ground. It caressed her hair, of course getting its branches entangled up in it.

“Papyrus, go in and play Scrabble with the kids,” Sans insisted. “I’ll take care of this.”

 

Frisk stumbled forward after being spit back up by the tree. She didn’t really remember what happened. “Okay.” She coughed a couple of times, her stomach feeling upset. Then, she felt a strike against her. The same kind of feeling she did when she lost all her hit points. She spit something up and looked down. Seeds?

 “Walk away, Frisk, come on.” She felt Sans grabbing her arm. Her other arm, she felt the familiar vines of Flowey.

“Open up, Frisk,” Flowey insisted. “You’ve got to throw it all up. You’re going to keep getting hurt until it’s all out.”

“Why, what happened?” Frisk asked him.

“The tree was a monster tree,” Sans said to Frisk. “It shoved seeds into you, so you could spread them. Except your human, and it’s extremely poisonous. Even to monsters. You’d be dead by now if not for your used soul.” Frisk felt another lash on her. “That’s gonna keep happening until you get it out.”

“Monster tree and seeds?” Frisk spit out some more seeds as she walked.

“It was hibernating. Probably on the verge of death,” Flowey said to her. “Now open up already, let’s get this out, and I can murder that tree!”

“Murder’s never the answer,” Frisk reminded him. She spit out more seeds.

“Okay, then you can never go outside again into the ruins. Either way, open up!” Flowey was getting impatient, but Frisk wasn’t having it. She spit out more seeds, and felt another slash against her.

“Frisk!” Flowey shouted. “Stop it already!”

“Just open up,” Sans encouraged her. “What’s wrong?”

Frisk kept her hand on her stomach and kept moving forward. “It awoke, out of hibernation. It risked it’s life to do this.” She spit out more seeds, and felt another slash against herself. But she kept walking forward. “It wants its kind to live. If I throw up all at once, the chances will be low any will survive.”

“Damn it, Frisk, not this reasoning now!” Flowey whined. “Open up and throw up!”

“No, I refuse.” Frisk spit out more seeds.

Sans watched as Flowey started covering up her slash marks with his vines.

“Great, just great. Once you get too tired, you’ll _have_ to let me help you throw up,” Flowey told her. “Matter of time. Sans, go back inside. Go play with the kids, I can handle this.” Sans didn’t leave though. “Will you just go? We don’t need you here.”

“If it were me? I’d say screw the tree,” Sans said. But, he still didn’t leave.

“Fine, go ahead, hurt yourself, Frisk,” Flowey rolled his eyes. “In the name of a tree. Walk around the whole ruins one time, and then we are getting you to throw up. You don’t need to spit up all ten thousand seeds. Agreed?”

Frisk nodded. She could deal with that. She walked and dealt with the pain as she spit up more and more seeds. Sans continued to follow her. A couple of times when she lost her balance, she felt herself getting lifted back up by him. As she went around the ruins outside, Flowey insisted she’d throw up now. Normally a human would have thrown up a long time ago, but the trees magic made it hard to do that. It wanted its seed released one by one. However, toward the end, the human body could only stand so much.

Frisk vomited up a mountain of seeds from her belly. They all glistened in front of her. At least she helped. She watched as the pile started to disperse across the ruins floor like rushing water. What?

“Ten thousand seeds ‘cause only one in a thousand survives,” Sans finally spoke. “That whole thing was kind of pointless. Let’s get back inside.”

“Sans, you jerk!” Flowey yelled at him. “You could have done that a long time ago!”

Frisk didn’t care. She was just happy her stomach felt free. Then, she felt branches reaching out for her again.

“No!” Flowey yelled as she had been lifted back to the tree. “Stop that! She planted your seeds, what else do you want?!”

Frisk’s stomach felt heated and better, as well as her sores. It felt nice. Cozy. Nice and cozy.

 

“Welp?” Sans stared up at the tree. “Looks like it wanted more from her than just seed spreading.” He looked toward the evil flower. “I don’t know, I’m stumped. What do you think?”

“No! No jokes!” Flowey’s face changed angrily. He moved up the tree and wrapped around Frisk again.

Interesting. LOVE did change people a lot. He’d heard it. He knew it from the history books, and what he remembered of the genocidal Frisk that had invaded his mind from that shot. But this?

This wasn’t even fighting or death. If she had thrown up all the seeds in the beginning, he would have done the same thing, scattered them all out with his magic. Easy.

He wanted to see how far Frisk went for her purpose though. Bearing the pain to give the seeds a better chance to her. _To conquer LOVE, you’ve got to have an undeniably powerful spirit._ Even though she once killed so many he cared about, she still managed to come out of it, and true reset. Strange. But now?

He could see the human’s strong spirit. Heck, the tree could sense it, that’s the reason it risked fighting him and Papyrus, and even Tori if she had stayed around. Monster trees could sense things deeper than other monsters. Just because it couldn’t move or talk, didn’t mean they were no different than regular trees.

Add in the obsession with the flower. Without a soul, it was like he was clinging to Frisk’s goodness to hang on to it’s own identity.

“Frisk, you’ve got to tell this tree to let you go,” Flowey told her. “Your human, you need to move!”

Frisk gently moved around the branches. “Hey there? Um? I think I get the hint,” she said, “and it’s not that I’m turning you down? But I’m human. I need to be able to move. I have human children, and I have to take care of them. I can’t take care of them being up here in the safety of your branches.” The tree still didn’t move. “I will still come out to see you, okay? There will be many friends out here around you to keep you company.” She put her hand on its trunk and closed her eyes. “If you care for me, you must trust me. I will leave you, but I will always come back. Down there, I can also watch your children. Tell you how they are. So please?”

 

Sans watched as the tree finally brought her down. Her recent wounds had been healed.  “ . . .” He headed back inside.

When he went in, he saw no one playing Scrabble. Eyes and eye sockets fell upon him. “She’s fine.” Relief filled the air. “Got hacked a few times, spit up some seeds, apparently in a relationship with a monster tree now but other than that, it’s all good.”

“A relationship with a tree?” Toriel glared at Sans. “Are you serious?”

“She doesn’t want to kill it.” Sans shrugged. “Scrabble?” He felt Toriel move him toward the side and head out. He looked back toward Papyrus. “Scrabble?”

“Don’t get weird on the former Queen, Sans,” Papyrus warned him. “That’s not how you drop that kind of news, and we can’t just leave her in such a weird state . . . with a tree.”

“Not life endangering.” Sans shrugged and watched him leave. He looked toward Juleyard. “Scrabble?”

“My mom just got into a relationship with a tree, and it hurt her, and you want to play a game?!” Juleyard came over, stuck out his tongue, and chased after Papyrus.

“Hey, those feet are doing just fine.” Maybe they’d be able to deal with the skin irritation after all. Sans looked toward Al. “Scrabble?”

“Kay,” Al said.

No. That wasn’t what he was supposed to say. “Great, but your new dad could be a tree. Why don’t you check that out while I set it up?”

“Setting up Scrabble doesn’t take time,” Al said, “and besides, a tree is better than Jerome.”

“ . . . it was kind of poisoning your mom to death over and over?”

“Mom’s mom. She takes care of herself. I’ve played Scrabble with Papyrus before. I can help set it up, Sans. Set it down on the floor.” Al just smirked.

“ . . .” Can never cheat a skeleton with a gift. “Getcha Grillby’s later if you buzz off and check your mom. Double if you keep them occupied at least ten minutes.”

“Heck, I can probably triple that.” Al took off. He didn’t know exactly what Sans wanted him to leave for, but the kid knew he had to leave.

Sans took a shortcut out of there.

 

**Alphys True Lab . . .**

 

“Hey there.”

“Aah!” Alphys jumped and almost spilled the chemicals she was working with. She grabbed at her chest. “Oh. Sans. Don’t do that.”

“Sorry.” Sans shrugged. Ever since the day Frisk was sent into the Ruins, he had been trying to get at the truth Alphys was hiding. While Frisk’s actions were traumatizing for some, Alphys had never even fought her. Yet, she had been jumpy since day one of knowing. There was something wrong.

Especially with the barrier. Oh, it worked. Worked like a charm. Monsters could leave, and humans couldn’t. They couldn’t come in or out. A second barrier couldn’t even be placed behind it, it would just be forced back as it grew more.

But, Alphys creating something like that on her own? That fast? Not to mention the injection he was given that took him back. He had a whole memory of another time, different events, with his current one gone. That didn’t just happen. That couldn’t be possible. No matter of freaking potion could do that.

Heck, even if Frisk could turn back time, she’d do it to the whooole place, not just to one mind. That was just . . . how?

He’d been schmoozing nice almost as long with her, trying to find out the truth. “Anyhow, I got some for you.”

Alphys tried to remeasure her chemicals again, making sure she didn’t spill any of it. “Got some what, Sans?”

“Proof,” he said. “Proof you wanted.”

The measurements were correct still. She took one of the fluids and poured it slowly into the other. “Proof of what?”

“Frisk.”

Alphys shuddered, stopping herself from pouring anymore. That name. “That . . . she’s still evil?”

“Nah.” Sans shook his skull. “That she’s good.”

“Um. Well, can’t be bias, but she’s, um? Not. Exactly. There’s not much she can do,” Alphys said. “She doesn’t kill monsters so no LOVE enters. That’s the extent of how to prove that, and that’s out of the question.”

“Nah.” Sans shook his skull again. “I saw something.”

Alphys put her chemicals back down. “Okay. What?”

“The monster tree in the Ruins grabbed her and filled her belly with seeds,” Sans said. “Instead of vomiting it all up, she walked around the ruins, spitting them up naturally as they came. Afterwards, it scooped her up again. She promised to visit it each day.”

Alphys watched Sans bony fingers show in front of her.

“Complete reason to kill it. Didn’t. Complete reason to throw up and forget spreading the seeds like it wanted. She went through it. Not only that, but it’s poisonous. She was hurting herself by taking the way it wanted.” He moved his bony fingers away. “Good enough?”

“I.” Alphys gulped and tried to concentrate on her work. “I don’t know. Ask Undyne.”

“Dangit, Alphys.” Sans turned away a second, before turning back around to face her. “This isn’t fair! I want to take my little brothers out of the Ruins.”

“You can’t say for sure-“

“Cousins, brothers, or whatever, they are family. I want them out of being trapped in the Ruins,” Sans said. “They are skeleton kids. They shouldn’t be spending their lifetime huddled up in the Ruins.”

“I know. I don’t . . .” Alphys couldn’t concentrate anymore. “She’s a genocidal maniac, Sans!”

“Not anymore, and it wasn’t inherited into Al or Juleyard. It doesn’t work that way with the human side,” Sans tried to convince her. “I gave a lot already, this isn’t fair. You said you wanted proof, more than just letting monsters live in there before you told me anything. Asgore agreed to the same thing! Now, I already told you that she befriended everything in the Ruins and it wasn’t enough. I just told you that she suffered to spread around the seeds _right_ , and that’s not enough?”

“Then I don’t, maybe she’s both?”

Sans grabbed his skull. “Alphys. I want to know what you know.”

She tried to get back to work.

“You made me butcher her, Alphys.”

“Th-th-that was an order f-from King Asgore,” Alphys said, “W-we’ve been through that. N-now please leave. I’ll pass on the word. Y-you shouldn’t be down here.”

“Only down here ‘cause you were down here,” Sans said right before he heard a young, female voice.

“Alphys?”

Alphys spilled the chemicals this time.

“Who’s that?” Sans asked her. “Who just spoke?”

The petite voice came again. “Alphys?”

“You got more Amalgamates down here?” Sans asked. “Alphys, don’t tell me your experimenting with fallen kids or something.”

“No! They were all returned, no. I.” Alphys fidgeted with her hands.

Sans watched as a small human came through the door. She was wearing a yellow dress with a yellow hairband in some white hair. “I don’t remember seeing you get one of those editions?”

“S-Sans. Just.” Alphys almost choked. “Please. Don’t tell anyone.”

Sans looked toward Alphys. Then he looked back toward the little girl.

“Sh-she wasn’t in the l-lineup. Sh-she doesn’t share _just_ my kind. She wasn’t f-found on the s-s-s-surface!” Alphys broke down. She moved toward her and picked her up. “Sh-sh-she’s . . . my daughter.”

“Alphys?” The little human said looking toward Sans. “W-who is that?”

Hers? “Alphys?” Sans questioned. “How can that be yours? You were trapped down here.”

“No. I.” She held her little girl tightly. “I r-r-raised her to c-call me Alphys instead of m-m-momma, so it would be easier.” Her nervous stuttering was getting worse. “Truth is. S-some monsters weren’t left alone down here.” She bit her lip. “I’ve been awake for three years, out of sixteen. Th-that’s why I had s-so much time to b-build a b-b-barrier that would work. I didn’t do it in a matter of days, it took years, but I had to! All the humans do is just put another one up, and another one up, and they are weak with so little magic left, but they just keep reputting them up. Th-then they . . . s-s-steal the children’s magic to make it theirs. The powerful ones they keep returning to.” She kissed her daughter on the forehead. “Over and over again, and I managed to get . . . just . . . away.  So, p-please?”

“Won’t tell,” Sans said confidently. He didn’t know how she became a mom, but he could see it now clearly in her eyes. She was afraid someone would steal her daughter away. “Barrier’s making more sense now, but, all alone?” She continued to curl up with her little girl. White hair. Blue eyes. Cute little human. “All alone, Alphys?”

“You’re still prying?” Alphys asked. “I-I’m smart you know. No one came up with it before ‘cause there was a barrier to keep us out, a-and we wanted humans to come in. That’s all.”

“You’ve already told me that, just tell me the rest,” Sans insisted. “Come on? Who else can you trust than your ol’ friend Sans, huh? I won’t steer you wrong.”

“You want to release the humans.” Alphys held her daughter closer. “That’s all you want. I-I know it, Sans, so stop.”

Running out of time. Papyrus and them would be coming back, giving up in defeat. Whether the right path or the wrong path, once Frisk set her mind on something, no one could change her mind except her.  “Gotta get going. Tell Asgore.”

“I’ll tell Undyne. Then, she’ll tell Asgore.”

“You’re not even going to bother telling her,” Sans said, getting tired of the charade. “How did my mind reset, Alphys?”

“I told you, the humans had something.”

“Bull, I’m not going for it. Even Gaster’s research determined there was no way to do that,” Sans said. “Look. It’s not like I’m threatening blackmail, okay? But how did humanity figure out something like that? How?” Nothing. “And the barrier?”

“I just learned about it because it’s similar to what they made for us, okay? On the outside, I-I learned how they did it. That’s all.” Alphys put her little girl back down. “Go now, Sans.”

 “Why are you doing this? What are you hiding from me?”

“Just go, Sans.”

“Hiding stuff is never a good idea.”

“Just go, Sans. Please? I’m leaving here too.”

“Her, all alone, down here?” Sans asked. “Could always bring her to the Ruins. I’d watch her.”

“No.”

“Kids should have friends, not live in the darkness of this place all alone.”

“Stop judging me!” Alphys started to trot out. Her daughter crept back into the darkness.

No way. Late or not. This wasn’t good.

 

Alphys turned the corner, and ran straight into him. Not this. She bypassed him without a word, but he just popped up again in front of her. “I’m done talking. Leave me alone.” She continued past the old beds, but saw him again. “Sans, no!”

“Sans, yes,” he said. “You’re leaving her here in this dark lab?”

“She likes the dark. It’s the monster in her.” Alphys tried to leave again, but he wouldn’t stop. “Don’t push. I-I’ll call Undyne, a-and you’ll see something terrible happen at the Ruins!”

“Everything was returned back to normal,” Sans said to her. “You’ve got Undyne. I’ve got Papyrus. We’ve got all our friends.”

“And what if we _didn’t_?” Then, Alphys covered her mouth. Sans paused. “I-I mean, uh, the time, if it hadn’t reversed you wouldn’t feel the same.” He wasn’t giving her his kindest eyes. “Please. Don’t ask for the world, Sans, or you’re . . . going to make us lose it.”

“You?” Sans was waving his finger at her. “Oh boy, Alphys, I am getting a lot off of you. Waves of shit that makes Amalgamate hiding look like playing. There’s no way I’m leaving now without knowing.”

“Stop.”

“No way. What are you hiding?”

“That . . . th-th-that.” Alphys touched her head gently. “Okay. Fine. The reason I can’t trust Frisk is because . . . Th-the reason what Frisk did is such a crime is b-because, sh-she didn’t reverse time. She jumped a _timeline_.”

“ . . .”

“And. A-and . . . sh-she was fighting the LOVE inside at the time,” Alphys said to him, “not to kill you. But, she was in battle next to you, hitting you, when she reset. Instead of dying, she took you with her. So, I-I’m sorry! This is my world. This is _this_ Underground’s world. But you?”

“ . . .”

“Your world is somewhere else,” she said. “Your Papyrus is gone. Your friends are gone. Not mine.”

“ . . . then where am I?” Sans asked her. “If everything’s the same in another timeline, then where is the _me_ of this timeline?”

“Um.” Alphys pulled him into an encounter. “Ch-check your own stats, Sans.”

Sans . . . closed his eyelids. He let out a loud sigh as he checked. There was no reason to ever check. He only had one hit point. Lose it and he was dead. Why bother checking. Well, now he had a reason. “Two hit points. I’m two in one?"


	13. Detective Sans and Flowey

Two in one, he was two in one. That’s why his mind was allowed to go back in time of a reset. Because it didn’t. It just went back to the timeline that part of him was really from. “Frisk too?”

“She’s two in one, too. Th-that’s the real reason her soul is weird. Humans call it used. It’s not. It’s double-souled,” Alphys said. “Front to back. It's really rare that it happens to monsters. Frisk can't even see the hit points of it either. B-but, humanity doesn’t _want_ people to know or abuse the fact there are d-different t-timelines. So, they do something to the 'used soul' and call it Illegal.”

“ . . . individuals of timelines shouldn’t be pulled together like that. You _know_ that. They stay separated. When did you know about this?” Sans questioned her.

“Nothing’s happened. I-it’s fine,” Alphys insisted. “It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine! Timelines don’t cross. That’s what Frisk was _doing_ ,” Sans said. “But she only remembers it once, even though the data showed it happening multiple times. Stopping and starting. Why?”

“It’s not an answer you want to know,” Alphys said. “In truth though, Sans, Frisk _has_ to die. She just has to. Her LOVE, or something within her, it’s . . .” Alphys moved away from the true lab and headed upstairs to her large projector. Sans followed.

She got toward the controls, punched in some keys, and brought the timeline processor online. Well. Now he knew who took his machine from the back door of his house.

And. It was active. Alphys pointed to the dates on the side, and ran it through a history button. “Nothing’s happened in sixteen years. It stopped for good,” Alphys insisted. “So, see? No worries.”

Sans came closer and did his own research with it. “Several timelines register no activity, Alphys. That hasn’t changed. They stopped existing. Everything stopped existing.”

“But nothing is stopping and starting, nothing has except one timeline. Everything is fine,” Alphys said, gesturing to it again. “So, there’s no reason to push the issue. Things are better here, for you. You have Papyrus. Undyne. Everyone,” Alphys insisted. “Once we get rid of Frisk, then that’s it. It’s all over.”

“If it’s over, then why do we need to get rid of Frisk so bad?” Sans asked. “She’s paid her punishment. She’s still paying punishment. So are my little brothers. So what?”

“I’m sure King Asgore will let you have the kids when something happens to Frisk,” Alphys said. “And it will. He knows it too. We pulled out all the stops t-to make sure everyone hated her, and if she called for help, that no one would come.”

The made-up excuse of resetting of humans. Bothering to explain the deaths of everyone with the other humans so they’d all know about Frisk. All to make sure she didn’t have a single ally. Nothing special. Prime target for kill.

“Alphys!” Sans warned her. “Explain yourself. _Why_ does Frisk have to die that bad?”

Alphys pulled up the fallen timelines. “Okay. Okay. I’m sorry. Okay? Here’s the historical tracks of these timelines. The stopping and starting, you can see it pulsing only on one at a time. The current one falls before the anomaly gets the others.”

“Yeah, I get that.”

“Well, we know that.”

“Nothing could be done,” Sans finished for her. “Frisk has been here sixteen years. Nothing happened. Why?”

“Life signatures dwindled until nothing according to facts,” Alphys said. “But . . . see?” Alphys pulled up the population number Underground. “Here, it stays fine. It stops and starts, but no life lost. The end comes and then it starts less than halfway through. And then outside life is sensed.”

“Meaning the barrier opened,” Sans said. “Yeah, I get it.”

“But then, it goes forward,” Alphys said, “and it starts losing life. Loses all the life. Then the same thing happens, complete loss. Then onto the next. It starts positive again, no loss of life. The next one? The next one? Positive, but annihilation at the end. Don’t you get it?” Alphys asked him. “Don’t you _see_? It’s all a game to her, Sans! Just a game, we’re just a game.”

Sans looked at the data. He had seen all that before, a long time ago. It was the reason he took the machine in the first place. “You’re the one who stole the machine back, and you got it to synch with your own computer better.” He said it out loud. “She got filled with LOVE. It made her go nuts.”

 “Exactly. Exactly. Remember?” Alphys asked him. “Please? Can you kill the human now? You can’t trust it.”

“ . . . something’s not making sense,” Sans said, “I mean, we are missing something.”

“She was good, and went bad, and goes good, and goes bad,” Alphys said over and over. “She’s good right now, but eventually, she’ll go bad! She’ll be unstoppable!” Alphys reached in her labcoat and pulled out a potion. “Weaken her, please, and kill her. Most humans don’t have it, but some do. Frisk does. Bountiful determination that brings her back. This takes it out. I learned it from the surface t-too.”

Alphys was starting to choke on her own tears. “Please! You must have gained enough trust to know how to kill the human, right? Sans? She’ll turn! She _always_ does when she is Underground!” Alphys gestured to the computer. “Please! For the Underground! You have to do this, she has to die! She’s going to turn, somehow, she always does after she visits the Underground!”

Sans moved in front of the controls, desperately doing his own research. “Why did she turn? And how does she get the power to wipe out all of existence when the barrier opens? I mean, there’s something we are missing.” He looked toward Alphys. “She’s my little brothers’ mother. I can’t just kill her off.” He looked back at the computer and pushed more buttons. “Not without knowing _why_. Not without a how.” He stepped away again and just watched the data.

Just up and down. Just numbers. Just population. Nothing more than he ever managed to get. Stop, start, stop start, end. Why? Even when there was no change in the Underground, as soon as the surface came, end of existence. Why?

And why had it been safe for the last sixteen years? “Double-soul. It’s gotta be.” Part of her soul was good. Part of her soul was bad.

“Probably,” Alphys confessed. “But, just to agree it’s that and not anything the humans were actually doing to keep it in check or something is a gamble.”

“What could they possibly have been doing?”

“I don’t know!” Alphys whined. “B-but, what makes Frisk change from evil to good to evil again? It can’t always be LOVE when she’s just starting. We don’t know anything, so we can’t take any chances. N-now? Have you learned how to kill Frisk yet?”

“Did any of them survive at all?” Sans asked, watching the data history and speeding it up. “For a little while outside the barrier and for how long?”

“Do you know how to kill her?” Alphys asked again. “I-if you know, Undyne can do it then. If you got too close to her.”

Sans closed his eyes. “We need more data.”

“She might change if we try to get more! Sans, we're not trapped in a barrier, we can change this forever by killing her now!”

“I know how to kill her if she changes,” Sans revealed. “Until she does-“

“Your boys and Toriel are right there with her, always, Sans,” Alphys reminded him. “Even afterwards, you’ll lose them to risk it. Y-you've played that before. I imagine it wasn’t easy just letting her . . . her go like that.”

“Nothing anyone can do. She even barrels past me in the other timelines. If I bother,” Sans said. “I mean, but even when some life is lost, then it just stops and started again, sometimes with everyone going, and sometimes with no one.” It was at least . . . a delay. If she wasn’t at level 19, the whole existence didn’t end, and data showed it would be restarted.

“Sans?” Alphys asked. “Tell me how to kill her, and I’ll pass it on. I’ll tell Undyne what’s going on.”

“I haven’t seen anything wrong. I haven’t sensed anything wrong,” Sans said. “I knew. No, I _know_ what she can do, and I still felt so much _guilt_ over the last fight. I’ve got to get to the details, Alphys, I have to. Watching lines and numbers is not enough.”

“It could take weeks to dig through old data to find it, if it even exists,” Alphys warned him.

“Half of me isn’t supposed to be here,” Sans told her. “Half of Frisk shouldn’t be here. Half of me shouldn’t be killing Frisk, and half of Frisk shouldn’t die. That is definitely a no-no in the timelines.”

“She ends it, not discrepancies, Sans! Not discrepancies!”

“How do you know that?” Sans asked. “There are certain things monsters are sworn never to do. In the last thousand years, they’ve all been broken, with one threatened to be broken.” He held up his bony fingers. “Monsters won’t absorb a human soul. Monsters won’t interfere in the balance of timelines. Monsters won’t mess around with determination. Monsters won’t handle human corpses.” He put his fingers down. “When I fought Frisk, I thought I broke the last one, but I didn’t. Which is good, but I still almost did it.”

Alphys grew quiet.

“The rules are there for a reason, Alphys. I don’t know why ancient monsters put them in place, but it was supposed to be a death sentence cast on anyone attempting to break any of them,” Sans reminded her. “That’s why we did okay with humans. If a monster crossed a line, or even attempted to, then every monster in the vicinity was supposed to come out and kill it. That was some dang good trust right there.”

“Th-things changed though. We were sent Underground, Sans.”

“History books showed things changed when Asgore came to power,” Sans disagreed.

“Yeah,” she said softly. “He didn’t want to cast death on a young monster that found a human soul. I-it was just a little six-year-old monster, wandering around. No one wanted to kill it. Who would?”

“That soft heart breaking that ruling though, that’s got to be the start of it all. One young boy for the rest of monsterkind,” Sans said. “Bad odds.”

“Right. Sometimes, things aren’t easy to do,” Alphys said.

“And sometimes, we really gotta remember that ancient monsters didn’t like writing shit down, but clearly knew what they were talking about,” Sans said. “I mean, look what’s happened so far. We break an unbreakable rule, worse stuff happens. The more they break, the worse it got.”

“I know.”

 “I can’t kill Frisk. Half of her should live, and half of me shouldn’t be doing it.”

“If it is the double soul that’s saving her from going rogue though-“

“One wrong doesn’t correct another. As soon as we know something’s wrong, monsters fix it,” Sans reminded her. “We can’t jump the gun. Frisk isn’t out mass murdering monsters non-stop. We have to figure out what’s wrong with her this time.”

Alphys nodded. “Okay. You’re right. Let’s go down.”

 

**True Lab . . .**

 

Sans read the notes on the wall. He’d read them many times, hoping the answer was there. “Flower filled with Determination. See what I mean?”

“I know.”

“Monsters blended into each other after being injected with determination.”

“I know!” Alphys squeezed her eyes shut. “I know, I know.”

“You’d think after being sentenced down in the Underground, Asgore would see to it that definitely no rules were broken,” Sans said. “Instead, his grief just makes things worse.”

“He lost his son right after his daughter,” Alphys pointed out. “Grief is powerful, and it was doubled in such a short time. Then, he lost his wife too. He had it hard. Losing family. Losing family must be hard. Very hard.”

“His kid went through the barrier with a human soul. Absorbing a human soul was another no-no,” Sans told her. “Breaking rules left and right. Our ancestors are probably growling in their graves.”

“Asriel . . . the old prince?” Alphys asked. “Have you asked him about Frisk?”

“Flowey? He don’t like me much,” Sans said. “Too afraid I’m gonna ‘steal his friend’.” He shrugged.

“Sans. Go talk to him. He was around during all this. I’ll keep looking through the old data as best I can,” Alphys said. “But, maybe you’re right. Maybe it’s not just Frisk. Maybe . . . maybe our own corruption had something to do with it. She did show up not very long after . . .”

“I’ll go talk to him.”

 

**Ruins . . .**

 

Right beside Frisk in his pot. Sans knew it was there. It never left Frisk far. It just felt compelled to stay beside her.

He grabbed the pot and took it out of the room. While he did that, of course Flowey popped up.

“Hey, what’s the big idea!” He complained to Sans. “Oh, it’s _you_. What do you want?”

“History lesson,” Sans said.

“History lesson? Your brother was maaaaaad that you disappeared without a word.” Flowey just grinned and bopped his petally head around. “Good luck with that!”

“Yeah, I knew I took way over the limit.” Sans put the pot on the table. “Alright, so mano a mano, flower. Tell me what happened with your adopted human sister.”

Flowey’s good mood ran short. “What?”

“Frisk is an anomaly. The anomaly needed to be destroyed. Frisk is mom to my little bros,” Sans admitted. “Kind of don’t want to do nothing but I need to know what happened,” Sans said. “So, what happened with your sister?”

“Why?” Flowey asked again.

“I’m looking at more than the anomaly. Maybe I can find a cause and . . . and things don’t have to get bad,” Sans said.

Flowey’s face turned evil. “Really? Are you really considering that? She hasn’t done _anything_ in sixteen years. You’re going to _kill_ her? You’re going to _murder_ her?”

“Tell me about your sister,” Sans said again.

“I took her soul, went up, got attacked, back down, and fade to black,” Flowey said. “The bad thing that happened for breaking the rule? Gee. I died!” Flowey yelled at him. “Reborn as a flower with no SOUL! Consequences are bad for breaking the unbreakable rules.”

“Anything else?”

“No!”

Damn. Dead end. _Wait._ “So that’s just you. You had your sister’s soul. Where’d it go? Did it disappear?”

Flowey took a moment before he answered. “I thought Frisk was Chara at first.”

Chara. Yeah, that was her name. “You thought Frisk was your sister?”

“Reborn. As she took out more monsters, I swore I felt it. And even when she didn’t . . . when I had myself back, before I get all weirded out with _feelings_ , I swear it’s her too. But, it’s just Frisk.”

“ . . . you sure ‘bout that?”

Flowey tilted his petally head. “What are you getting at?”

“ . . . maybe Frisk got company in her soul.”

 

**Back of the Ruins . . .**

 

“Past these doors is where I first saw her.” Flowey pointed to a pair of doors. “I waited right here to greet her several times.”

Sans opened the doors and went through. He didn’t have to go far to find the opening above them. Of course, it was covered with the barrier too. Allowed to come in, but not out. Still the light shined down from it, onto a bed of flowers. “Weird place to put flowers at.”

“The caretaker watches over them,” Flowey said. “Always has since they’ve been here.”

“Hm.” Sans dug at the soil with his foot. “Is your sister’s body buried here?”

“Ew.” Flowey gave him a strange look. Then a look of intrigue. “Ooh?” He shook his petally head. “Nonsense. Her soul would have been near powerless. She’s been gone a long time. The other souls were contained in special containers. Besides, several humans fell before Frisk.”

“ . . . what was your sister’s trait?”

“Like you can’t guess?” Flowey asked. “Chara killed herself willingly by eating flowers, just to join with me and become a god, taking out humanity. It was determination of course!”

Sans snapped his fingers. “That’s it. She sensed Frisk’s determination.” The other humans didn’t have that trait as strong. But Frisk? That girl was loaded with determination. “This story was pretty prickly, but I think I seed the end of it.”

“Don’t. Don’t.” Flowey growled, his face contorting even worse. “Don’t!”

“Something of your sister is inside Frisk,” Sans said. “Maybe a tiny bit of soul. Maybe some determination. Maybe just spirit, I don’t know, but something _lingered_. And as soon as Frisk gets to the surface, she comes out. With a soul and a spirit of mismatched determination and six souls around them toward the end, I would say . . . kaboom.”

“Okay. I could believe ending humanity,” Flowey said. “Chara hated humanity. It was our goal, to _get rid of it_. But? I remember something when I had souls in me again,” Flowey pointed out. “Chara loved too. Not LOVE, but real caring love. She loved the monsters. They were family. So.”

“It’s not her,” Sans reminded him. “Just like you’re this SOULLESS thing. Without a soul, you become just this empty nothingness that walks and talks. Frisk feared. She filled up on LOVE. She . . .” Ooh. “I know what LOVE does to a monster. I know what it does to a human. What would it do to something that wasn’t either?”

“Double the LOVE to go around?”

 “Aw, come on, bee reasonable.  We are neck in nectar, and almost got this figured out.”

“Smiley Trashbag!”

“Asriel,” Sans said back.

Flowey groaned. “Is that supposed to be offensive?”

“I don’t know?” Sans said. “You tell me.”

“Egh.” Flowey moved downwards to inspect the flowers. “Are you saying Chara’s leftover traces to destroy everything in humanity combined with Frisk’s determination and LOVE and is egged on when I collect seven souls? Then? What about when Frisk becomes good?”

“How did she become good?” Wipe out the Underground, out the barrier, wipe out everything else. So, how did she perform a true reset to ever refix it? “What do you know about the lingering spirit or traits or energy or whatev of humans?”

“Why?”

“Well, the soul lives after death for a lot longer in humans. When everything was gone, did they still exist?”

“After the end of existence? Chara would keep herself safe somehow. Maybe. A little while for Frisk?”

“Enough for the LOVE to kick off and common sense to come back to Frisk?”

“What are you getting at?”

“What if it’s _not_ true reset? What if Frisk didn’t have that ability after all? Kid was only like eight, and just learned it. What if . . .”

Flowey stared at him. “What if _Chara_ was what resetted?”

“Yeah. And it wouldn’t be free.”

“And it wouldn’t have to be the. Same.”

“Timeline.” Bingo. “Whether Frisk is good or bad, she keeps wiping out every timeline as soon as she reached the end.”

“Because that’s what Chara wants. Not just the end of one timeline, or the end of the Underground, but all of it.” Flowey bobbed his petally head away from the flowers and back more to his pot. “I remember across resets. I _remember_. Not everything is wiped. If Chara’s hatred can’t be wiped, then the end of everything is what she wants.”

“Humans can’t absorb souls, but hell if I know _what_ Chara is. If she can latch onto Frisk, then she can probably latch onto that power. Then, bada boom. Out and the end.”

“Frisk has been out sixteen years you boneheaded doofus!” Flowey yelled at him. “Why didn’t this world end? Why didn’t all the power get taken and she keep herself out of prison? Hmm?”

“I’m double-souled.”                                                      

“Double-whatted?”

Sans explained the concept to Flowey as simply as he could.

“ . . . You’re two monsters at once?”

“Yeah, basically. Part of me’s cool here, and the other part should not be here at all.” Sans closed his eyes. “This has bad just all over it.”

“No it doesn’t, it stopped, the whole timeline mess is over,” Flowey said. “What’s bad? I crossed timelines all the time. I could do it now if I wanted to. But, it'd still be boring.”

“You? Are you serious?” Sans grabbed at his skull. “Okay. Let’s skip that interesting detail a minute. So, from the top. Your dad screwed up. Result? Almost total wipeout of our species and a  mountain for the rest of the monster’s existence. You screwed up. Result? SOULLESS flower for eternity that can apparently cross into different timelines whenever it feels like it, no doubt messing things up.”

“Hey. I get bored,” was Flowey’s defense. “Haven’t done it in a long time though.”

“Sure, but you don’t have a soul that’s getting entangled. Frisk and I right now? Two souls where they shouldn’t be, and oh yeah, a timeline in perpetual PAUSE status. Frozen. Not moving. Yeah, so. Do I really got to go through the rest?”

“Oooh.” Flowey nodded. “So the most _sacred_ rule of timelines . . .”

“Yeah. Let’s just say that the historical myth of Gaster rumor was that his prototype had to do with _timelines_.” Sans shook his skull. “No way, no how, core is dangerous enough. No more. Part of me needs to go back where I belong.”

“But sixteen years,” Flowey pointed out. “Nothing’s happened. Every consequence happened almost right away. Even this joining of Frisk and Chara, the results were as soon as she left the mountain. Sixteen years is a long time. Nothing’s happened, and like it or not? It’s the fact that this double soul paradox of yours is somehow keeping from whatever is happening in the other timelines from ending it all. So, you can’t do it.”

“Can . . . can you talk to it? Maybe a little part of it will remember ya?” Sans asked.

“Oh no. Noooo . . .” Flowey warned him. “I did before. She. She looked like she was going to kill me. No one can stand up to it. It’s not Chara. It’s her hatred filled with Determination. There’s no reasoning with it. I honestly, I . . . I fear it.”

“How many timelines you remember?” Sans asked.

“Why?”

“Lot of fear. Just wondering if she’s killed one of ya personally, that’s all.”

“That’s not nice!” Flowey shouted. “That’s . . .”

“There would be a lot of Flowey’s from different timelines messing around out there. Just saying.” Flowey didn’t answer. “She ever still feel like Chara?”

“No.” Flowey shook his head. “No, Frisk isn’t Chara. Not a bit.”

“Chara’s energy then. Maybe it’s changed.”

 

True Lab . . .

 

“Well, I looked Sans.” Alphys handed him the results. He wanted her to do a full energy analysis on him. “Double-souled. You’re going to see some discrepancy.”

“Looking for a big discrepancy.” Sans looked through all the energy readings. Everything was his, except a small amount labeled error. “Error?”

“Discrepancy.”

“Nah.” Sans put it down. “I know what that is."

"What?"

"Chara.”


	14. Unbreakable Rules

“Chara?” Flowey asked from beside Sans. “You mean . . . well then why hasn’t she taken over?”

“Don’t think she can.” Sans trotted around the lab until he found a mirror. His energy should be his, and if it wasn’t, he would feel something different when looking at himself. “Just me.” But, it was such a small error. He remained in front of the mirror.

Doing nothing was the easiest thing in the world, and his brother was already pissed off. Might as well wait and see.

Alphys left him be for her own work after fifteen minutes. Flowey went into the hole in his pot after thirty minutes.

Three hours later, Sans caught it. Just a sense.  A small sense of something not him. So small, he couldn’t even communicate with it. _Yep. Knew you were in there. Can’t come out, huh? Paired with the wrong person in the reset? Well, that sucks. So this is our happy ending? I’m supposed to believe that breaking the timeline rule actually gave us a happy ending?_ Come on. Come on.

_ D _ iE.

_Three hours for just that? A whispered supposed to be scary word? Nuh uh. Look, me staring at a mirror and silent is being a nice way of handling this. I can give you telepathic dialogue that is going to drive you nuts for hours on end. I can too, I’ve been working on some real new comedy routines. They are rough, but I’ve always wanted a built-in audience to test it out._

_ D _ iE S _lOw aNd_ PAi _N_ f _U_ L.

_How come you could take over Frisk and not me? It a human thing?_

I reset the world, in exchange for her soul.

_Oh. Can you just give that back maybe?_

No.

_What if I buy you a Grillby burger?_

No.

_Okay. You already destroyed a bunch of timelines, so can you just quit? Maybe a little Exorcise will make you feel better._

I used to say she had a perverted sentimentality that I could not understand, after she destroyed a world and went back, just to destroy it again. But then . . . I started to want it more too.

This wasn’t getting him anywhere. _Okay. So, guess you and I are just buds for the rest of my life. Frisk gets away with her soul anyhow. Everybody wins. Hey, I’ll change my name to Chans. Or Sara? Nah, what kind of name is Sara. We’ll be Chans. For the rest of my life. You can hear and hang out with Papyrus and me. Best buds, Buddy. Wait ‘til you see what I do for a living. It’s the funnest. I literally look at snow. Really. I watch snow because humans hardly ever come. Like once. Then, that’s it. Nothing else. Sleep all day. Doing nothing. Pretty much like you in your grave except now you got me and Papyrus for company too._

Sans walked away from the mirror. He’d talked long enough he knew exactly what the energy feeling had been. She could communicate with him now, if she wanted to. But only if she wanted to before. She had sunk away into an abyss, unable to be reached, so that whole spiel about being best buds didn’t really register to her yet.

But it would, ‘cause he was good at his magic, and he knew exactly where she was now. She could no longer hide from him or slip away. _So you know Papyrus? He’s a real cool guy. Once he finds out about you, he’ll probably cuddle me because he’ll think he’s cuddling you. He’s gonna ask you things, and you’d probably say something bad, but I’ll just change it into something good. And you are going to like puzzles too. And you’re going to cheer him on too. Yep. He’s going to believe that you’re a poor, innocent soul that’s good by the time it’s all over._ He skipped.

Let go of my energy!

_What, so you can bury yourself from reality and only sense the outside when you want to? Nah, you should experience life. If you’re hanging onto me, you are going to experience **every single moment with me**. Now, I gotta go home. Papyrus is angry enough at me for being late._

****

**Sans’ house . . .**

 

“You just left! In the middle of a crisis!” Papyrus shouted. “Frisk is going to stay with a tree. Humans don’t belong with trees, it will be poisoning and hurting her for the sake of its seeds!”

“I know. I did bad. I’m sorry,” Sans apologized.

“You should listen to me more often, Sans,” Papyrus said. “You wouldn’t get into so much trouble.”

“I know I should,” Sans apologized. “Sorry, Bro.”

“Now don’t leave like that without telling me.”

“I won’t.”

“And you missed work too. We had late shift. You were so lazy, you didn’t even show up for work!”

“I am the laziest guy around.” Sans winked at him. “It’s hard to defend my title. Nah, just kidding. It’s easy.”

“Can’t you put effort into anything, Brother?” Papyrus asked.

“Not really.”

“Don’t you want to?”

“Not really.”

 

**Three Days Later . . .**

 

“Sans!”

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” Sans shrugged. “Seriously, it’s the only one I got. I don’t have the energy to pick up a new one.”

“Any spark of self-motivation from you is just a dream, isn’t it?” Papyrus asked.

“Naw. I have determination,” Sans said.

“Really?” Papyrus asked, stunned. “To do what?”

“I’m determined to do nothing for the rest of my life,” Sans said. “Doing great so far.”

Nooooooooooo!

“You can’t just coast through life doing nothing forever! Have some kind of goal, Sans!”

“To eat a Grillby burger.”

“Something that isn’t done in a day!”

“To eat 50 Grillby burgers?” Sans just stayed still as he heard Chara screaming inside of him. There was only one thing that was going to cut through all the LOVE she had felt from Frisk. Someone as determined as she had been in life forced to endure a lazy, pathetic, unmoving skeleton that got scolded by his own younger brother, 24/7 with no escape.

You pay the bills of the house. Tell him that.

“Sans, you are a lazy good for nothing sometimes!”

“Just sometimes?” Sans joked.

You work miserable jobs and more than one for him. Tell him.

“Can I take a nap soon?” Sans asked Papyrus. “I haven’t had one in like an hour.”

You’ve been working out timeline solutions with Alphys, you weren’t even watching the snow! Why put up with this? Tell him off!

“What would you do without me showing you the proper way to go in life?” Papyrus asked him.

“I’d be sinking. Quick, give Sands a boost? Ba dum tsh.”  Sans closed his eyes briefly, the screaming from his skull getting pretty intense. _What’s wrong, new best bud? I thought you liked your new cozy dwelling with me. You know, for the rest of my life. Me and you. Chans. Come on. Give it a Chans?_

Let me go. Let me sink away from you!

_No can do. That’s no fun. We’re best buds forever. Least ‘til I die. Grillbys, puns, hanging out watching things and being with my cool brother Papyrus. Isn’t he the coolest? He’s got aspirations and stuff._

Fine! What do you want?

_Frisk has to fix this timeline mistake. Now, I know she can, but if she does, you’ll just take over the soul of her in the world where she’d last been killing. Half of my world. Then, you’ll eventually reset this world and do the same thing._

I would. I have a perverted sentimentality now too, remember? It happens, time after time after time . . .

_Promise that you won’t then._

I promise.

_Saying that right after that whole ‘time after time’ thing? Nah, you have to mean it. Really. ‘Cause I’m gonna check, and if you are still holding onto the other soul-_

You’ll have her do the same thing again, I get it! This is no big deal. I _will_ turn her in time. She knows what is at the end of her journey first-hand. I am _not_ the one who turns her. She hasn’t chosen genocide _just_ once. She is both. She will be both, and her soul will be mine again in due time.

 

**The Lab . . .**

 

“I got Chara to give Frisk another chance.” Yet, Sans already knew what was around the corner. As much as Alphys wanted to correct time, and knew about the consequences of unbreakable rules, she wasn’t ignoring it to save him. She wasn’t wanting to kill Frisk, just to save him.

She knew, that if time restored itself to how it should be . . . her child would pay the price.

She wasn’t alone either. Al and Juleyard, if Frisk wasn’t taken and imprisoned, would never exist. Probably more than one out there would be affected. But. “It’s bigger than one thing, Alphys. We both gotta go.”

Which would undo it all. Alphys shook her head. “She’s my daughter. Frisk has kids. Too many innocents would never be born. It wouldn’t be fair. Even Asgore agrees. There just aren't many monsters, and he won't lose them either. So, so, no."

“It won’t hurt them any more than time hurt them before,” Sans said. “It don’t hurt them any more than a kid born twenty years from now feels pain.” But, yeah, he knew what she meant. “There’d never be another skeleton pair like them. Normal humans can’t handle it.”

“My daughter isn’t like all the other little monsters found from the surface,” Alphys agreed. “She’s mine. I _had_ her. I can’t just turn away. If we restore time . . . I can’t do it!” She covered her eyes. “I-I know there’s consequences, but it’s my daughter!”

“And my little bros," Sans reminded her.

"And everyone else's too."

Sans turned to see Asgore walked toward them. He looked back toward Alphys. She must have triggered something to warn him.

"Sans, we need to kill Frisk," Asgore said as he stopped in front of him. "It will be enough correction without losing everything we have gained."

"Ugh." Dangit. There was only one thing to do. “You want the half-monsters that bad?"

"I did bring in thirty human women to even it out," Asgore reminded him. "Every monster counts and helps us survive. Just think. You are the last of the skeletons too. Without Al and Juleyard, there will be no one else. Unfortunately, you are not the only ones anymore in that situation."

"Fine." Sans wasn't gonna get a choice. "We could save the lot, but if we don't hurry, then it’s them that would pay for it.”

“What?” Asgore asked.

“Old family documentation,” Sans said. “I know what Gaster did wrong. If we corrected it, and had the mom and kids visit the core-“

“Oh, no, no, no!” Alphys shouted and looked away. “No!”

“They’d survive. We are monsters and near the core. We’d remember long enough to save them,” Sans said. “Only here, _only_ in this timeline. We won’t fracture them anywhere else, we can't risk that.”

“All of our memories would be gone,” Alphys said, “we couldn’t keep them.”

“No, but I don’t have many memories. Neither do a lot of other monsters,” Sans said. “A week. Most of that time I was trying to get Al to open up to me. Papyrus too, no big deal. They’ll have someone. If we make sure we remember long enough to get them, then they won't get lost in time.”

"Goner kids," Asgore said softly. "You want to turn the children and their mothers into goners?"

“But.” Alphys looked at her hands. “I won’t have any memories.”

“Write it down. Write down what you can. This is the best we can get,” Sans said.

“It’s easy for you to say that. Your little brothers you knew for about a week. Me? A lifetime. Her lifetime! Same for . . . Frisk. Will she still be a part of their lives?” she asked. “She is making the transition. What would happen? Little kid? Mother? Will time continue starting from _here_ , and our memories come in of what happened? The other Frisk interrupted the flow when she was eight. What will that corruption do here?"

“ . . . I don’t know,” Sans confessed. “I don’t really know at all.”

“Then are we sure about this?” Asgore asked. “Will this be even worse than fixing the timeline?”

"It's not perfect, but ramming used to existers into a timeline they used to exist in isn't an unbreakable rule," Sans said looking toward Alphys. “We’ll remember. The newcomers will stay inside the core completely until it’s done. Our memories will dwell long enough to retrieve the goners. That’s all I know.”

“I know. Corruption. Goner kids. Natural phenomenon.”

“Yeah but the chances it’ll happen naturally are slim, so we should use the core. But this is just one. _One_ consequence of what happened,” Sans pointed out. “People never being born or goners. Things will get worse, you know it. There’s _no_ denying things always get worse when you break an unbreakable rule. We have to do this. No matter what the timeline does, or how corrupted it gets. It'll just be worse if we don't.”

"Okay," Asgore agreed. "It's worth it to try that."

“Only way to keep them?” Alphys agreed quietly. “I’m scared, Sans. If we don't remember, then everyone will be adrift in timelines, almost like ghosts . . .”

“I know. It’s been a long time since it happened, but you’re going to have to trust me,” Sans said to Alphys. “And you kind of _have_ to. You’ve been hiding this! Karma is a serious thing you know.”

“I know, I know,” Alphys admitted.

"Things won't get better," Sans warned her. "They just get worse. It's the way it goes. You've got to trust me, Alphys. Please. Your daughter is gonna be okay."

Alphys wiped her eye. 

"What do we need to do then, Sans?" Asgore asked.

 

**The Ruins A Few Days Later. . .**

 

Frisk helped Toriel with the dishes. Toriel was scolding her once again for giving up to the tree and not finding a better solution, but Frisk was fine with it. Things used to be a lot worse. Visiting a love-sick tree daily was not a big thing.

“Tori, I gotta talk to Frisk alone,” Sans said from behind them.

“Doors,” Toriel scolded him. “Use the doors, Sans. Goodness.” She dried her hands and went to watch the children.

Frisk already knew Sans wouldn’t care about the tree dilemma. He didn’t really care about anything except his little brothers. She continued doing the dishes, waiting for him to say whatever thing he needed to say.

“Part of you needs to go back to the genocide run.”

She stopped the dishes. Was he serious? Even thinking about it wasn’t a good idea. She imagined her children and Toriel and shook her head. “I’m content here.”

“You sold your soul to something. It gave you the power to start over, not true reset,” Sans told her. “You’ve been jumping timelines and destroying them, even when you saved everyone because it takes over at the end.”

Frisk turned to look at him. What was he talking about? “I used true reset. I have a used soul.”

“Wrong.” He pointed at her. “You’ve got a double soul. One gets struck, your body gets struck, the next gets struck but the other one heals in the process. It’s more complicated than you think, but let’s go with one part is good and one part should be bad.”

Frisk stepped away from the sink. “A double soul that is good and bad?”

“You sold your soul to get a reset,” Sans said. “That soul belongs to Chara, the thing you gave it to. But when you jump a timeline, the Frisk of _that_ timeline becomes part of you. That part of you is good, no LOVE. Fresh restart.”

“ . . . but even if I’m good, part of me was bad, and took over at the end?” Frisk asked clearly.

“Yep.”

“Well, that all stopped somehow,” Frisk said. “It’s been sixteen years. Why would you even . . .”

“Unbreakable rules. Monsters have unbreakable rules. I don’t know what’ll happen but I guarantee at some point, something extremely bad will happen because we crossed timelines.”

“We?” What? “I reset. Only I moved.”

“Nope. Somehow, your determination, Chara’s power and my power caused a weird reaction just as you were hitting me. And the only reason this world still exists is because Chara is inside _me_ instead.” Sans patted his ribcage underneath his coat. “Didn’t make no deal though so she’s trapped. Not real happy about that. So I got her to give you a second chance.”

Nuh? “Papyrus is gone. Undyne is gone. The royal guards. So many are gone,” Frisk said. “I can’t return us there! It’s-“

“Empty?” he said, a little firmer than his usual speech. “Only part of you goes. Part of you stays.”

Frisk didn’t want _any_ part of her to go. “If this Chara is trapped in you instead of me . . .”

“Thanks, are you saying thanks?” Sans asked. “Thanks Sans for holding the thing that was once inside my body and caused the end of timelines over and over. Welp, don’t thank. It’s going back to _you_ , to the other world side.”

“It’s over,” Frisk tried again. “There’s no threat, it’s not with me, why do this?”

“Remember those unbreakable rules?” Sans said again. “Just said it?” He tossed his hand flippantly. “Yeah, I tune out all the time too. Anyhow, timelines, unbreakable. ‘Nuff said, okay?”

Frisk closed her eyes. “There’s a saying where I’m from. ‘If it’s not broke, don’t fix it’.”

“Ah.” Sans moved closer to her. “There’s a saying where I’m from too. Break an unbreakable and you’ll wish you were dead. Nah, it’s not a saying. But uh, every time someone breaks one, bad things happen. Real bad.”

“Like what?”

“Oh, like ending up dead and then SOULLESS? Or, hey, how about breaking just a tiny rule for a little monster that didn’t know better? That must be okay, right?” Sans asked. “Nah, led to the monsters almost being wiped out and the rest of us trapped Underground for eternity. Okay, so how about something super small? How about a monster just kind of moving a human corpse. No big deal, right? Toriel did that to bury her daughter the way she wanted to. Nothing happened. For a long, long time. Then?” He aimed his finger at her. “A human came down, with the right kind of trait, right on her grave. Bam! So. No. You _don’t_ get to know the answers before it ‘breaks’. You probably don’t even get to see when it ‘breaks’. You just keep it from breaking!”

Frisk looked to past the kitchen toward Toriel in the chair reading to her kids, but saw Sans arm blocked her view. “I.” What he was asking for? “I can’t do it.”

“Soul’s not used, it’s doubled. You can,” Sans insisted. “You have to.”

Frisk turned back around to face the dishes. “I can’t make everything like it had been. Yes, everything _almost_ goes back to the way it had been, like some magically pressed button, but I can’t change me.” Frisk looked at her hands. “I aged way too much. I can’t turn myself back. That is a huge glitch and who knows what that could do? Neither can I turn you back either.”

“I didn’t really age thanks to you humans being a little ‘let’s freeze the Underground for sixteen years’ trigger happy. So no difference. Even if there was, it wouldn’t be a valid excuse. Neither is your age.” Sans answered. “Do it.”

“No.” Frisk went back toward the dishes.

“Frisk.”

“I refuse.” She started to dry a plate. He wasn’t going to make her change her mind any more than anyone would make her change her mind about the tree. Unbreakable rule or not she had a family to take care of, and that other world was not-

“That’s part of your world,” Sans said. The mellowness in his voice melted away. “ _You_ made it. You can’t run away from your mistakes.”

“I have been paying for my mistakes,” Frisk came back, just as coldly. “Almost _all my life_.” She put the plate back down. “I go and separate, then what happens to my children? Does the me that stays here remember them? Is a part of me still here, like nothing happened?” No, wait. “Will time be undone? Will my children be undone?”

“Not exactly. They’ll be goner kids. Someone that’s not supposed to exist in this time, but they'll be fine.”

“But-“

“I’ll remember them long enough to get them taken care of.”

“Taken care of?” What did he mean? “You’ll forget too?”

“Everything will be undone _except_ them. We'll protect the kids and their mom's, Asgore's orders. Now, you’re coming with me.”

**The Lab . . .**

 

The dishes disappeared. The whole ruins disappeared. Frisk saw a large screen in front of her. Sans made her take the shortcut, whether she wanted to or not. She looked to her side and saw Alphys, just as scared as ever.

“Calm down,” Sans said to Alphys. “We need to do this. She needs to have a clear vision of the world so she doesn’t mess it up.”

_No._ “I said no.”

“No isn’t an option. We aren’t breaking timelines.”

“It’s been years!” Frisk yelled at him. “Get it through your thick skull, nothing’s going to happen!”

“Something always happens. Time catches up to everything. ” Sans voice was dark and his eye sockets, even darker. “You _made_ that world. You have to stay there and fix it.”

_I thought I did._ How was she supposed to know that she’d been taken to another timeline?

“F-first destination.” Alphys cleared her throat and brought something odd looking online. It had lines, with some of them glowing yellow upward, stopping, and then glowing yellow again. In the corner of the screen was a number. “Okay. Um. H-human? Uh. You need to remember the exact point you left. After that, Sans will help, i-if things went right. If he doesn’t remember, you need to get out and . . . and just accept the world as it is.”

“Chara will be with you,” Sans told Frisk. “On the other side.”

“Y-your nuts.”

Sans chuckled. “Look who’s talking?”

“No. Look.” Frisk gestured to herself. “I can’t. Stop. Okay? You don’t understand. I’m not even . . .” There. She couldn’t even think. “I can’t beat LOVE. I can’t think with LOVE. I’m not right with LOVE. If I go back . . .” Frisk wiped her eyes and shook her head. “LOVE and determination is a combination that will just end everything! Just, no!” She wouldn’t turn back into that.

“Broke your mind free once.”

“One time, and I don’t know any other times, so I’m guessing . . . I don’t know how long this has been going on.”

“Y-you ended twenty-six,” Alphys answered. “Twenty-six timelines are gone forever.”

Frisk covered her mouth. She ended twenty-six timelines? She destroyed everything in their creation? “It’ll restart. I’ll become . . . something. Something that’s not me, I know it. No, I _can’t_.” This was life. This was her life. Her imprisonment of youth. Her life with her children. Her life with Toriel. This was it, this was life now. “A-and besides!” Oh yes! “I _can’t_! The barrier’s gone, and humans need a barrier to ‘restart’ or anything like that with a soul.”

Sans shook his skull. “Propaganda, human, so no one knows. Even Asgore went with it, so you wouldn’t know anything. That ability don’t got nothin’ to do with the barrier.”

“It’s determination,” Alphys confessed.

“Determination? Like Flowey always said?” But that was wrong, it was the monsters that were the confused ones. Right?

“Why do you think all the humans died and you just kept restarting?” Sans asked her.

That was unique to her alone? Frisk held onto her shoulders, feeling a chill, even through the warm weather. “Can I just reset there?”

“T-too difficult.” Alphys cleared her throat again. She was obviously uncomfortable around Frisk. Frisk couldn’t blame her. “You have to start where you left. Then, move on.”

“Move onto what?”

“The Lab,” Sans said. “We’ll go back, and I’ll make sure you reset in the right timeline. After that, don’t kill anyone, defeat the barrier and it’s over.”

“What if things didn’t work out?” Frisk asked him. “What if I can’t do that? This Chara, what if she won’t allow it?”

“Contrary to a lot of people’s thinking?” Sans said. “I know what I’m doing. If I don’t make it, then don’t try it. Go _back_ , and live with the consequences.”

“You don’t get it, I can’t go back and just walk away filled with LOVE. It’s a weapon! It’s a changing . . .” She covered her face. They just didn’t understand. If she could control LOVE, it would be different. But with that LOVE, she would go back and just continue onward. “I can’t . . . grip. Only extreme fighting brought me around to even know what I was doing.”

“Then we’ll just keep fighting to the lab,” Sans said. “But, I know about LOVE too. Haven’t experienced it. But I know what it takes. Nothing that we had back then. But we got it now.” He pulled out a photo from his pocket and gave it to her. “Only picture you’re gonna get of them. They were born in this timeline. They’ll stay with this part of you.”

Frisk stared at the picture. _Al. Juleyard._

“Keep in mind what you’re doing. Don’t start getting repetitive, and remember what’s on the line.” His hand gestured to her picture. “You mess up, Chara gets your soul again, and this timeline is probably gonna be next. Say bye bye to your kids.”

Frisk rubbed away her tears as she tried to stay in control. A part of her would never see them again. They wouldn’t exist anymore in the other world.

“It doesn’t matter how much you pay for your sin here,” Sans said to her. “You know it. It’ll always be there. Don’t you get why? ‘Cause this ain’t the world that suffered. It’s not the world that’s _still suffering_. Alphys, pull up the lines closer.”

Alphys pulled up the lines closer. Frisk saw the dark yellow, frozen. In one spot. Frisk looked toward her. _Time stays stopped. That world just stopped without me._

“Alphys just wanted to kill you to get time moving again there,” Sans said. “She thought the teeny ‘me’ thing would be okay, especially since she got her own reasons for not changing time, but then Chara now being in me?”

“I-it has to be done.” Alphys looked toward Sans. “I’m sorry.”

“Only to half of me. Other half of me will be fine. Shrug it off.” Sans shrugged. “Ready, Frisk?”

Frisk looked at the photo. Al and Juleyard. Just, casually playing on the floor. Juleyard fixing something with string. Al working on a puzzle.

“Look. This isn’t an option.” Sans sounded serious again. “I’m not playing around with this. Yeah, it’s been sixteen years. Yeah, I know this Underground was froze too for a long time because of humans again. I also know that you are down here now too. Things _don’t_ stay peachy forever. So we gotta go. One way or another.”

Frisk lifted her eyes from the photo. “One way or another?”

“You don’t break certain rules,” Alphys spoke up again. “Y-y-you just don’t! Ancient monsters know the rules, they know them, a-and they have deadly consequences. Worse than death, a-and anytime someone forgets that, something historically tragic happens, affecting more than just them. S-so-“ Sans took Alphys hand. They disappeared a short time, and then Sans reappeared again.

“If we don’t go, I’ll tell Undyne how to kill you right now, and then get myself killed. Two hit points, it’s easy,” Sans said plainly. “Corruption ends.”

His life. Sans would be willing to let his own life end for this? _He must believe in the consequences of the unbreakable rule that bad._

Al. Juleyard. Half of her left behind. Would she remember everything? Would she not? “What about the me that stays?” Frisk asked.

“Won’t remember a thing, time unwinds, except your age,” Sans said. “I’ll get your pacifist side back to your kids, I promise. You’ll at least know about them. Now, are we gonna do this, or are we gonna just get each other killed?” Sans tapped his wrist bone. “I’ll let Undyne have the kill shot info, but I doubt she’ll make it that easy.”

He wasn’t leaving any kind of choice. “Where did Alphys go?”

“Helping Asgore with the final process. All the kids and moms are getting taken care of at the core. You only got five minutes total,” Sans said. “If you don’t? Everyone in the core will all be scattered into a million pieces in time.”

What?

"Hey, had to make sure I could change your mind. Not always easy."

Huh?! “Damn you, Sans!”

“You did that a long time ago. Five minutes.”

  _If I die, no part of me will be here for Al or Juleyard. Nothing can be done about the timeline I screwed up. My children will be scattered into a million pieces. I can’t let that happen!_ Frisk closed her eyes, taking a few moments to herself. “It’s been awhile,” she said slowly, “but I think . . .” No. She knew. She had the determination to still do it.

_That exact moment? That wouldn’t be hard. It was all I think of. All I dream of every night. Any time that I had a spare moment to think of something, those same images appeared. They were burned into my memories. Never to be erased. Sans exact position. The way my weapon was coming down. No, I couldn’t be that exact. Right before I hit him, I didn’t want to kill him when we returned. He only had one hit point._

_The walls were glowing. Gold. Embellished windows adorned all the sides. My face, blank, looked back at me from the knife’s reflection as I held it just so in my hand. The dodging. The climbing. The sound of his voice filling my ears, and the sorrow within me reaching new heights. The walking to and fro as I began again and again. Gold was on the ground, in the stained windows, and everything in that room except for me. Amongst the gold, I was nothing but shadow. Sans was nothing but shadow._

_We were nothing but the pawns that had to finish out the game. To save existence. To erase it all._

“Frisk.”

_That horrible shadow on gold . . ._

“Frisk. Don’t lose it. Run to the lab with me.”

_That horrible, horrible shadow on gold . . ._


	15. A Frisk Full of LOVE

_**When I grew up and fell in love, I asked my Sweetheart what lies ahead? Will we have rainbows, day after day? Here's what my sweetheart said.** _

_**Que Sera, Sera. Whatever will be, will be. The future's not ours to see.** _

_**Que Sera, Sera. What will be, will be.** _

_**-Doris Day** _

 

_That horrible, horrible shadow on gold . . ._

“Frisk, look at your picture and fight me if you have to! Come on!”

Hm? Frisk reached down for her picture, her mind feeling woozy. “Al. Juleyard.”

“Come on. Come on. This way.”

Frisk felt something hit her. She looked back.

She was there.

She was there. She dodged another bone from Sans.

“This way!” Sans demanded of her.

Frisk followed him but picture. Picture. Picture. Al. Juleyard. Children. Love. Not LOVE. Love. _Love my children. Keep them safe. Keep them safe. Think. Keep thinking. Think. Walk. Not walk. Look. See. Something._

“Listen!” She heard Sans voice again. “Look ahead, look at the pictures!”

She felt a bone whap her with a picture on it. Another picture of Al playing Junior Jumble. She began to dodge as another bone came. _That’s right. Concentrate, Frisk! For the sake of them. For the sake of everyone. Think! Keep thinking. Details. Computer. Da da dum. Songs. Think songs. Think quotes. Quotes. Think. Keep thinking!_

 

**The Lab . . .**

 

“Slight differences. Slight differences, gotta remember them.” Sans tried to draw a picture on an old piece of paper. “This is home.” Memories of both times flooded him. Differences. Subtle differences, and he couldn’t think of any in the Ruins. He drew the flowers, trying to think.

Everything was so close to the same before Frisk. Everything. The puzzles, the . . .“Different, different, what was different in the Ruins?”

“Picture.” Frisk said out loud. “Picture. Picture.” She looked so different. Her eyes were lost, and her voice was monotone and dull. Her head lolled to the side as she shambled around.

"I can't get any closer." The fairytale barrier breaking wouldn’t happen, but humanity just put them back and froze time anyway. That wasn’t what got Sans. Not that.

All the monsters in the Ruins. Gone. Snowdin forest friends . . . Tori . . . would the Royal Guards be gone, when did they fight her? Before? After?

LOVE was so deep in her, taking too much time was going to give him no results or bad results. “No time. I can’t _think_ of any differences in the Ruins. Sorry, everybody.” Sans started to write down a snowman picture. He had added it in that world, while he hadn’t really bothered with it in the other. There were other differences, he knew it, but he couldn’t think , they were even further ahead, and he was running out of time! The timelines were so close together. Frisk was so full of LOVE. No time.

 “Gotta. Picture. Gotta.” Frisk was shambling around the room, her original knife glinting in her hand. She looked at it. “Gotta. Gotta.”

“Here.” Sans held it up to her. It was the earliest thing he could think of. “I know you didn’t play the puzzles, but you passed this in the snow. You looked down in disgust and just passed it, but you saw it. You _saw_ it. This image. Frisk. This. This.” He snapped his fingers. “Frisk! Imagine this.”

Frisk tried to concentrate.

“This picture. Think of nothing but this picture.” Sans held it up to her closer, watching her arm as she tried to get a strike in on him. He went to the computer and started to find the old drawing of it inside the recording. “Here. Here.” He grabbed her by the knife hand and dragged her over. “Look. You. You.”

“Me.”

“You.” Sans pointed to him and Papyrus just shortly from the picture on the screen. She was bad back then, but she had less LOVE. Better chance of controlling it. “That picture is the one right there.” He gestured to the picture he just drew and gave her. “I didn’t do that last time. You looked at it. See?” He pointed to where she passed it. “Right there, you looked at it. See?” Repeating. Reinforcing. Filled with LOVE, he couldn’t be casual with her.

Frisk’s head bobbled as she squinted her eyes and stared at the picture. “Snowman. Picture.”

“Yeah. Snowman picture. Take us there.” He held her hand. _Please work._  “Chara, you know that image,” Sans warned. “Don’t screw me over. Give it a fair chance. Things repeat. You’re so determined that Frisk will change anyhow, so don’t let yourself down and wussy out on this.” Just a little extra, to make sure Chara still lent the power. “If you do wuss out, I might as well just call you Sans.”

“Snowman. Picture.” Frisk’s eyes closed up and down. “Snowman. Puzzle.”

“Yeah. Use it, Frisk. Use that power, Chara promised it to you, use it. Feel it. Find it! _Find_ where you’ve seen that picture.” He held onto her hand tighter, feeling the dust all over the knife. He didn’t care though. It wouldn’t be paradise, but he’d have Papyrus. He’d have a lot of old friends back. He could make sure she got back on the right path.

He rammed his hand against the knife, striking himself but touching her like before.

Fate would have to do the rest.

“Snowman. Picture.”

_“Sans!!! That did nothing!!!”_

_“Whoops. Knew I should have put down Junior Jumble instead.”_

“Snowman. Picture.” Frisk pointed to the picture right behind her. “Snowman. Picture.”

“Oh. Okay? It likes snowmen? Good work, Sans!” Papyrus patted his brother. “Maybe the snowman enticement will make the human solve the puzzle.”

Sans just looked at Papyrus. “Maybe. I’m going to get a closer look at it.” He moved toward Frisk, hearing his brother disagree with his action. “Human?”

Frisk looked toward him. Her eyes were disoriented but not as far gone. She was still moving strange, a shamble but her head wasn’t moving strangely. “ . . . I puzzle.”

Head not working right yet, but she’d get there.

Al. Juleyard. It was nice having extra little brothers, but at least he still had Papyrus. He still had the Underground. He still had a life. _This. Ends. Here._

He backed off and moved back toward Papyrus. His brain was still filling in details. _Doggo’s dead. The rest of the guards are still alive. Uuh, shoot. Lesser Dog? Everyone’s out of Snowdin right now until the threat is taken care of._

That threat was the human that had already been spotted and seen.

Frisk just stared at the puzzle.

“Well? Try the puzzle, human!” Papyrus insisted. “You will like it.”

Frisk moaned. She grabbed her head.

“What an odd thing a human is. Maybe puzzles hurt them?” Papyrus suggested. “Perhaps the word search is just too intense for the simple mind.”

“Maybe.” Sans walked off behind Papyrus.

“Well, we’ll get the next one working for sure. It should work. It will work!”

“Snowman picture. Snow.”

“Hey.” Sans left to Frisk again while Papyrus wasn’t looking and concentrating on his puzzle. He snapped his fingers. “Hey! Hold it together. I’ve heard about LOVE, okay? Standing still isn’t getting rid of it. You’re _gonna_ have to put yourself in battle, Frisk, and spare lives to beat the LOVE. It doesn’t just go away.”

Frisk oddly shook her head, more with a swaying motion. “Picture. Dangerous. It. Dangerous!”

“I know. You got a lot in you.” Sans snapped his bony fingers again in front of her. “Lot of LOVE in you. LOVE in you. I know it. I know it.” He snapped his fingers again. Fighting wasn’t an option now. “Remember Al. Remember Juleyard.”

“Al. Jule . . .”

“No, No. Juleyard. Al. Juleyard. Your kids,” Sans said. “They used to be yours. Come on.” He grabbed her picture of them again. “Focus, Frisk! You’ve got to fight, but you can’t kill.” He held the picture tighter and put it right in front of her face. “You can’t kill. You kill, and eventually, you’ll kill them. Encounter but Spare. Spare. Spare.” He waved his free hand at her. “Spare. Your freedom is in Act and Spare, Okay? Act and Spare. Say it. Act and Spare. Act and Spare.”

Frisk closed her eyes and opened them, each of them a little off the others timing. “Spare. Act and Spare. I can act and spare.”

“Yes.” She had less love right now, she wasn’t at 19 anymore. She was still at 7 though, which was _still_ a lot to cut through. But she was getting better. She had to get better. “Kay. Keep it together. Go out there and don’t kill. Spare. The more you fight and spare, the better you’ll become.” He set his hand on her shoulder. “LOVE doesn’t disappear, but you _can_ control it. Okay? Go out and spare. I’m rootin for ya’.” He removed his bony hand. “Cause I don’t really wanna kill ya.”

 

Frisk moved away. _Must keep together. I was better last time. I can think a little. Just, keep it. Icecap._ She felt herself getting pulled into the encounter. _Spare. Act._ Her hand wanted to go to the fight button. It practically felt wrong not using it. She hit Act. The button should have registered to it that she liked it’s hat. She tried to move her soul as it attacked. Fortunately, she still had a hit point of 44, giving her some leeway. After a few more compliments, she ignored it and then spared it.

As she moved, she ran into Icecap a couple more times and then crossed to something more complicated. Dogamy and Dogaressa. Her stiff movements of her soul almost killed her, but she eventually made them think she was a puppy and managed to pet them.

Then, it was like her mind cleared. Frisk felt at peace again. _I can think again._ She could see what was in front of her. _I did it. I can do this. Except?_ Hang on. This wasn’t the beginning? _I didn’t . .  ._

Frisk couldn’t start from just there. Her head had been too clouded to realize it. She needed to go further back. Toriel. The Ruins. Why didn’t Sans get her back?

Why did he take her way out there? She did a couple of simple puzzles which made Papyrus happy. As she did the last one though and made the spikes go down, she saw Sans. “Why did you take me here and not to the Ruins?”

“Welp. You did it.” He gestured to his skull. “You can think again.”

“Yes,” Frisk said, “I can, but, why am I all the way out here? I needed to get back to the beginning.”

“No can do,” Sans said. “This is it. There’s nothing different in the Ruins in this timeline that would get you to know where exactly to reset, and I’m not risking you screwing timelines up again. Now get going. Next puzzle’s waiting.”

Wait. “I have to,” Frisk said. “I can’t kill anyone. If I do, I can’t get Flowey to be Asriel and-“

“I don’t know what you're babbling about, but I can’t help. Not my problem anymore,” he said hastily. “Beat feat and move it already.” He left the area.

Frisk moved to the next area, completely tuning out as Papyrus explained the rules to Alphys’ machine. _I can’t get out. I killed Toriel, everyone in the Ruins and some monsters in Snowdin._ No, there had to be a way. _If I make it to the end, Flowey must give me a way, right? Someone gave me a way._ Of course, that’s when she hadn’t killed anyone.

Would he be able to reset for her? Flowey traveled across timelines somehow in the past. Would he know her? It would be a different version of him, wouldn’t it? How many different times did he travel to? _I have more determination than Flowey. I can’t trust myself to be able to reset in this timeline though, I know more about the other timeline. If I screw up, I move on and it never ends._ Maybe before the power left him for good, he could do it. Frisk had to try. She had to try for Al and um . . . _Juleyard!_ How could she forget his name? Her children.

Frisk walked across the pink tiles on the trap. _Keep going forward. For them. For everyone. I will try._ She watched Papyrus spin away oddly like a weirdo and then went across the pink tiles of the trap. _Weirdos. How do I ever put up with them?_

“Reach the end, but don’t kill the king.” Sans spoke to her again. “Once you get through everything, you’ll probably get enough mercy you can live down here.” He walked away again.

Frisk continued onward. _Of course. He’s happy. Papyrus is saved, and I’m not killing the Underground. Terrific. Except that this is shit!_ She talked to the residents to try and settle her nerves, but it didn’t help. It was all déjà vu. Boring déjà vu. So she moved onto Papyrus.

She took no risks, acted and spared. Papyrus of course threw her in the garage several times until he finally quit trying to capture her. He wanted her to come back for a date.

Déjà vu and weird and not happening. _I am not dating Papyrus, no way. He’s so annoying, about as bad as Sans. Forget it._ She moved onward and heard Sans.

“What, haven’t seen someone work two jobs before?” Sans asked. “ . . . I forget what else I’m supposed to say. Everyone else is saying the same thing, nobody knows any differently.” He scratched the back of his skull. “Grillby’s. Now.”


	16. Lying Sans, Mad Frisk

Not even an option. Frisk followed him along his shortcut into Grillby’s. She walked straight to where they usually sat down.

“Burger or Fries, Frisk. Pick one. You’re gonna need some health.”

She would and the thought of what she had for health in her inventory wasn’t appealing to eat. “Fries.”

“Okay Grillby, two Fries,” Sans said to him. “So, I already know you know about a talking flower. He’s gonna screw around with Papyrus how?”

Frisk saw the fries appear in front of her. Okay, so, he couldn’t actually do what he said he could, and now he wanted information on Flowey. Really? _Keep it together. He used to not bug me so much, it’s the LOVE inside affecting me._ “Flowey doesn’t hurt him. In the end, if I can get everything reset back right, then he’ll be a problem, but I can handle it. If nothing resets, Flowey will never do anything. He just . . . likes to do anything different he can.”

“Good.” Sans looked at his fries. “This is probably as good as it gets. I can’t complain though.” He shrugged. “No barrier breaking, but mankind wasn’t nice when we left anyhow. Freezing us in time for sixteen years. But hey, you did that even longer to this world, didn’t ya?”

“I am not in the mood for a guilt trip,” Frisk said firmly to him.

“Ah. See?” He picked up a fry. “Before you’d just take it ‘cause the guilt was eating you alive. Now you’re telling me off. Human’s got some spark besides just staying with a tree and poisoning herself for the rest of her life. Catsup?”

“No,” Frisk muttered. “Keep your lousy catsup.”

“Ouch.” Sans drank his catsup down. “Someone’s moody.”

“I left everything to correct a mistake, and I can’t even get back to the beginning to correct it,” Frisk hissed at him. “You promised to get me back at the beginning you bony . . . Skeleton.”

“Ah, spoken with a lot of LOVE,” Sans teased her. “Gonna have that attitude for a bit. About the same level for jokes too. Thinking for yourself, but not quite catsup sweet yet. So. Mustard you be so cruel?”

_Somebody end the torment!_ How did she put up with him? Gah! “Joke after lame joke after lame joke. I know someone who’s a lot funnier than you.” She reached for a fry and then stopped. “ . . . I think.”

“From the other side.” Sans stood up from his seat. “May have forgot to say something. I don’t think you can carry memories from one timeline to another. Interference. So. That’s my cue.”

“You never said I would lose my memories. What about my children? You never said I wouldn’t remember my children!” Frisk shouted as he started to head away. “You said a part of me couldn’t _be_ with them, but you never said that I was going to lose my memory of them!” She got up off the chair. “ _You_ said that you could get us back to the beginning and reset! I can’t do anything from this point!”

“Well, I’m far from perfect. Did what I could.” Sans shrugged and headed out.

“You lied! You said you could get me back to the beginning!” She accused him. “You do _not_ want to leave out that door with me in this mood, Sans the Skeleton!”

Sans stopped. “Short of killing anyone, I don’t really care.” He left.

Frisk stood there, staring at the door. Of course he didn’t care. He never cared. He had all that power and waited to the last minute to even confront her before. _Never gave a damn about anything. Always had his own agenda._ When she had been a child, he didn’t even really care about her either. Just watching her for someone who did. Toriel. And she was gone.

The memory of her children would be gone. Her times with Flowey would be gone. Any of the good times she had would be gone. And for what? They forced her hand for what?

 For their  _fear_ of something happening from crossed timelines.

Frisk pushed her hands out in front of her and cracked her knuckles, one by one. As much as she loved and wanted to remember . . . the images were already leaving. _I am Frisk. I don’t kill._ She glared out the door. But. _I have a lot of Determination, I’m a hell of an actor, and I’ve got a date with your innocent little brother you asshole._

Frisk went out behind Grillby’s and held her knife. She grabbed the long hem of the dress she’d been wearing and cut it closer to a mini-skirt, showing off her legs. She tied it on her side, making it show off the shape of her thighs as she moved. Hm. Was it her, or did her skin look a little different? Younger? Late teens?

No, she wouldn’t dwell on that. Her kids were monster skeletons and before her memories were gone, she’d use the rest of the knowledge that she could.

She ripped off the lacy part of the arms, leaving her arms exposed. Taking the knife, she trimmed it a little, fixing it a bit. She took her top buttons and unbuttoned them by three, having a little of her bra showing beneath.

Waterfall and then Hotlands. She’d want a cooler outfit soon anyhow. Now for her hair. Holding the knife tightly in her hand, she trimmed her long hair to a shorter length. No hiding in a bonnet.

She wasn’t perfect, but she was Underground and it was a date with Papyrus. Perfect wasn’t Papyrus. _Oh yes, Papyrus. I have special clothes for you._

As Frisk walked down the snow, something was happening. Although she was mad. Angry. Emotional over the thought of losing all the memories she once had of children she once had. The friendship she once had. She also felt liberated. Sans was right about one thing, being in the right timeline, she felt _right_ again.

Certain. Confident. Her determination was through the roof!

And she had a date to attend.

 

**Sans and Papyrus’ House . . .**

 

Before he even got the chance to say his little schpiel, her special clothes already caught Papyrus off guard enough to give her the upper hand. “I’m here for our date, The Great Papyrus.” She grabbed his hand. “Come on. Let’s go to Grillby’s.”

“Grillby’s?” Papyrus wasn’t happy with that. “But it’s just a greasy grease trap!”

“Oh, but come on? Come show off your human to the others? Everyone goes to Grillby’s.” Frisk twirled for him and gestured to herself. “I got all dressed up in my special clothes just for you.”

Papyrus scratched his skull. “Well, I? Uh.” He looked back toward the house. “Well, okay. But I need to grab my rule book on dating.”

“Oh, The Great Papyrus,” Frisk said with a sultry flare. “I know all about dates. Don’t bother with an old book. I have all the new reading on dating and modernity. I’m sure I can meet your standards.”

 

**Grillby’s . . .**

 

“Anyone seen Doggo?”

A sting of guilt as she heard that echo in Grillby’s when they walked in. Frisk’s outfit made a couple monsters take notice, but not everyone. Some monsters were more attracted to certain things than others. Although her head was getting fuzzier, she was forcing herself to concentrate on the old information she needed to pull this off. “How about a table, The Great Papyrus? I don’t really need to eat the food. It’s too greasy. I just want to be seen with you. You’re just so cool.”

“It is, and I am!” Papyrus agreed. He sat down at a table, and Frisk sat right next to him.

Sans should be at home, which was perfect. To pull this off, she was going to have to make sure he couldn’t be around to read her expression. “Does this place have any alcohol?”

“Oh. Yes? Are you old enough for it?” Papyrus asked her.

“What?” Frisk blinked. “What do you mean am I old enough? I’m on a date with you, Papyrus, I’m sure I’m old enough. Do you want some too?”

“Oh. No. Alcohol is not very good for you. I mean, a little. I mean, well Sans has a little now and then,” Papyrus confessed. “But I don’t really like it.”

“Oh. Oh no.” Frisk started to bite on her lip nervously. “Shoot, I’m sorry. I’m doing things you don’t like? Oh no, cancel that then. I-I don’t want to do that. I . . .” She looked at the table. “I had a lot of LOVE inside me, taking me over The Great Papyrus.”

“Yes. I am aware of that. We were close to evacuating Snowdin,” Papyrus said.

“Well. Um. I feel like . . . I started to get better. I started to break free from the LOVE . . .” She lifted her eyes to his eye sockets slowly. “When I felt real love. From you.”

“Oh?” Papyrus was clearly nervous.

“Oh, too quick. I know that is way too quick, but I wanted you to know that you don’t need to be afraid of me anymore,” Frisk said. “You saved my life. You’re my hero, The Great Papyrus.” _Step one._

“I’m a hero?” Papyrus tilted his skull closer toward her. “Me?”

“Without you, I don’t think I would have ever gotten better,” Frisk said to him. “I’m just really happy you reciprocated the same feelings as me.”

“Hey, is Papyrus on a date, Dogaressa my love?”

Frisk heard the lovely Dogi now talking about her and Papyrus. And now, Papyrus was noticing it too. “I think you are the bravest monster around, and I bet bringing the human back to her senses really made you popular.”

“Popular? Of course I’m popular!” Papyrus said loudly.

“Not that you really need it. I know what you hide,” Frisk said, looking at him straight in his eye sockets. “You are soo much more powerful than you pretend to be. You were so gentle with me. You even healed me after each battle. I . . . I just have to say thank you, The Great Papyrus.”

“Yes, your welcome on all and many levels, and! And. You can simply address me as Papyrus,” Papyrus said.

“Oh. Well, you can call me Frisk,” Frisk said. She smiled. “In fact, I haven’t told a single soul this yet in all of the Underground. I was so scared, but, for you? My full name . . . is Frisk Carlisle.”

“Well. Your secret is safe with your hero!” Papyrus announced loudly. “Completely safe.”

Frisk moved closer to him. “I feel so safe with you. Thanks for everything . . . Papyrus. Especially the spaghetti.”

“Tell her she’s pretty.” Dogamy was right next to Papyrus’ skull. “Go ahead.” Dogamy acted like he had to cough.

“Oh.” Papyrus looked at Frisk. “You are pretty.”

“Thanks. I dressed up like this for you. You wear special clothes to show you really care,” Frisk said to him.

“Yes. And. I think I read that. Oh! And I am wearing special clothes for you too! I will show you once I take you home.”

“Whoah.” Frisk grabbed at her chest. “I-I. Go to your house? You mean, to your room?”

“Yes,” Papyrus said. “Then I can show you my special clothes.”

Frisk gulped. “I trust in my feelings, but . . .” She looked toward Dogaressa. “Well, um?” She shrugged.

“Go, go,” Dogamy said to Dogaressa.

Dogaressa shrugged too. “That’s too fast.”

“The skeletons never get anyone. This is his chance,” Dogamy said. “Papyrus could have someone special.”

“I don’t know,” Dogaressa said.

“What is up with everyone?” Papyrus said looking toward them. “While I understand that becoming a hero is making me popular, this is getting a little strange.”

“Okay. Fine. We’ll go.” Frisk stood up. “Let’s go before I lose my nerve.” She reached out to his hand and stopped. “I’ve never touched skeleton bone before. This is a little scary.”

“Huh? Oh. It’s no big deal.” Papyrus stood up and took her hand. “See? I have never touched skin before, but I am fine. Let’s go to my home.”

“Yes, The Great Papyrus,” Frisk said as they started to leave. “I want to see what puts the Great in The Great Papyrus.”

As they left Grillby’s, it wouldn’t take long to get to his home. Sans only interrupted with a trombone and because Papyrus called out to him. She didn’t want that tonight. “When we go in, can you show me your favorite book?” Which was up in his room. “Then you can share your favorite outfits after we share our favorite books.”

“Is this part of the date rules?” Papyrus asked.

“For humans. It might be a little different with monsters,” Frisk said. “Oh, and we should be quiet. Dating inside a room is a special time of whispering.”

“Whispering? Oh. Okay!” Papyrus whispered. “I can whisper really well!”

 

**Sans and Papyrus’ House . . .**

Frisk talked to him a little in his room quietly about her own favorite books, read his book to him, but started to pretend to fall asleep during the reading. As she suspected, Papyrus didn’t wake her up. He was too sweet for that. She only pretended to take a nap for half an hour. A few minutes after that, she heard someone go out the front door. Sans was gone. Good. “Papyrus? Thanks for letting me sleep.” She stretched out on his racecar bed.

“No problem human!” He already stopped whispering, but Sans was already gone. It worked long enough for her. She rolled over on her back. “So many puzzles and strange excitement today. It’s no surprise you needed extra sleep.”

“Yeah, but I better get on my way.” Frisk got up and went over to him. “I’d like to do something with you, but I don’t know if I should,” she said shyly, making herself extra coy.

“Why? What?”

“Well, if I do this, you have to promise not to tell anyone what I did,” Frisk said. Sans could probably read his brother, but she knew communication between family wasn’t as easy to read. Just making this that more sweet.

“Ooh, a special secret? I, The Great Papyrus, am very good at keeping special secrets,” Papyrus said to her. “What is it you want to do? Is it a human thing? Will it hurt?”

“No. Just, close your eye sockets.” When he did? She gave him a cute kiss on his cheekbone. “There. Now, _don’t_ tell anybody, okay?” she warned him. “I mean, because humans shouldn’t do that until they are really going steady. It would make me look bad, but . . . I don’t really know my future,” Frisk admitted to him. “Everyone wants my soul, and . . . and I had to risk it for my hero.”

Papyrus? Beyond giddy. Hero. Special secret. Kiss on the cheek. Close enough to being ‘showered with kisses’. Popularity soaring? “I will not tell a single soul, I promise! Not unless um, things get steady?”

Sure. “Not a soul,” she said. “Not even your brother. I don’t want him to think badly of me.”

“Not a single soul!” Papyrus agreed.

“Okay. Well, I better get going. I hope I can see you again, Papyrus?”

“Of course you may!” He insisted. “Until I see you again, Frisk Carlisle! Oh, and here! Take this phone so I can stay in contact with you, Frisk Carlisle."

 Frisk took the phone, waved goodbye and headed out his bedroom door, out the house's front door and went on her merry way, moving faster than usual. _A lovely date with Papyrus if I do say so myself._ He was more popular now, which he liked. He thought he had been elevated to hero status. She got a little nap. No one would be hurt, and Papyrus never confessed that he had no feelings for her.

Not only that? He was sweet, and even in the other world which was getting hazier by the minute . . . she remembered that he’d forgiven her. That he was happy that she just got back on track. Sweetest guy in the universe.

And she left a huge trail of hints but no proof that she had sex with Papyrus that night, with Papyrus himself clamming up about it. She buttoned herself back up so her bra didn't show anymore. Still sexy, but not as bad.  _Jerk. Sans. Take that._

The most Papyrus asked was how she went from a blue and purple sweater to a dress by crossing a word search puzzle. She just smiled as an answer. Monsters didn’t know anything about humans much Underground except for some literature and culture passed down.

Frisk walked with a little spring in her step. Last single part. Being extremely happy after leaving. “Hello, fellow monster, how are you today?” she said to a monster standing next to an echo flower. “Wasn’t the snow beautiful back there? I loved it, especially from the back porch!”

“Okay. You are in a good mood.”

“I am, it’s such a beautiful time to be alive!” She twirled around, and noticed Dogamy observing from not far away. “Hello there!” She waved in a cheery mood before she hummed a simple tune and started to walk away from Snowdin for good. Papyrus would be coming soon, to talk to Undyne too.

If her little trick didn’t work, oh well. She’d been mad at the time, but once she was on her date she had a great time with Papyrus and made a new friend and temporary boyfriend.

 If her trick did work? Well then. _Fuck you, Sans the Skeleton. We’ll see how you handle ‘not enough information’._

In the meantime, so far, Papyrus was the best boyfriend Frisk could have asked for. He was more than sweet. _I remember . . . he saved me. Me and my children, I know he did. He forgave me. He saved us. He really is my hero, right?_

**Grillby’s . . .**

 

Sans moved toward Grillby’s. He was going to stick around to see how Papyrus’ little date went with Frisk. His brother had no idea about human age much yet. They didn’t learn about that until after the barrier came down.

His memory was a little fuzzy, but not nearly as fuzzy as Frisks. Probably because monsters were mostly magic. It would eventually fade though.

As Sans walked into Grillby’s, he noticed something odd in Dogamy and Dogaressa. Real odd. They seemed unsettled by his presence. He moved toward Grillby. “How about a burger, Grillby?” Grillby gave him a burger as he addressed the place. “Hey, anyone in here seen Papyrus lately?”

Ooh. Funny looks from just about everyone. Sans turned around to his burger and looked at Grillby to say thanks. Ooh. There was something odd in that flaming guy’s glasses too? “You seen Papyrus lately?” Grillby nodded. Hm? “Inside Grillby’s?” Papyrus hated Grillby’s. Detested the greasiness of it. Grillby nodded again. “Are you yanking my funny bone?”

“He was in with the lovely human,” Dogaressa said toward Sans.

Lovely? They were calling Frisk lovely? Sans walked over toward them. “Well, hey, dog-gone it. Seems I missed them then. Where’d they go?”

“Oh. Frisk and him left,” Dogamy said. “Should just give them some alone time.”

Frisk? “The human said its name?” Sans asked. Humans _rarely_ gave their name to a monster. She must have become good friends with everyone.

“Well, I overheard,” Dogamy said softly. “Sorry. They even said it was secret, stupid me.”

Sans knew Frisk’s name. Why was she keeping that secret? “What’s so secret about the name Frisk?”

“Sans,” Dogaressa chided him. “If Frisk Carlisle wants to keep it a secret, then it should remain that way. Keep your voice down.”

Carlisle? “Wait, she . . . she gave him a last name?” Sans never knew that. Frisk never gave anyone her last name. Ever.

“Gave him more than that,” Dogamy muttered under his breath.

“What do you mean?” Sans asked. “Come on. I need to fetch information from you.”

“Just? Look.” Dogaressa held her paws out in a defensive manner. “They were on a date. Things happen. Everything is probably fine.”

“What’s that mean?” Sans asked again. “Is he okay?” She better not have turned her anger into-

“The lovely human and he left. What else is there to know?” Dogamy said.

Nah. Nah, if she was hurting him they wouldn’t keep calling her lovely. “Do you know where they are?”

“Should be home,” Dogaressa said.

“Can’t be home. I mean, I’d a heard my brother’s voice coming inside.” He slept, but not through Papyrus’ booming voice.

“Not if they were sneaking inside.”

“Why would they be sneaking inside?”

“Reasons, Sans.”

Not liking this. What was going on? Sans went back home and knocked on Papyrus’ door. Had she gone in there while he slept? _This can’t be happening. Not this. I-it’s in my mind._  He should have heard his brother’s voice though. “Papyrus?”

Papyrus answered the door. “Ah, Sans. Hello. I must go catch up with Undyne.”

Yeah. That sounded about right. “What about the human? Did she ever show up?” Sans looked into his brother’s room.

“Yes, come and gone.”

“Went on your date?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“ . . . made a new friend?” Sans asked. _What are you doing, Frisk?_

“Sort of. She is a friend too,” Papyrus said. “But, uh, well? She’s, um.” Papyrus moved away. “I must go catch up with Undyne now.”

“Well, hey?” Sans trotted behind him. “What happened on the date? Inside your room?” _With a fully aged and capable Frisk, what the hell was I thinking! She’s not eight and innocent._

“Oh. Um?” Papyrus gestured to the door. “Must get going. Undyne is quite important to get to? I don’t want her killing my girlfriend. Toodles!”

Girlfriend? Date to girlfriend? “Paps, wait up!” No, this wasn’t cool. Something was up. “What’d you do on your date?”

“Had fun, Sans.”

“ _How_ did you have fun?”

“We just had fun. What do you mean how did we have fun?” Papyrus asked him. “We hung out at Grillby’s, came home, and then she left.”

“I know Grillby’s. _What_ did you do at home with her?”

“Had fun. Just had fun.”

“You’re hiding something.”

“Nothing, Sans. It’s a secret between me and the human,” Papyrus said, “and I, The Great Papyrus, will not break that secret.”

“But? I’m your big brother. You can tell me.”

“No, I must keep a secret a secret.”

_Frisk?! What are you doing with my brother?_ She couldn’t have. Naw. ‘Cause she was human and she didn’t know about skeletons, so there’s no way that . . . besides, it was Papyrus! She killed him once. She wouldn’t . . . _He forgave her._ He even fought for her and her children, protecting them while he was out distributing potions and selling hot dogs. But. Uh. That didn’t lead to her having feelings for him. Did it?

He teleported to a place further on he knew Frisk would be at. _Where are you, Frisk?_ He’d know once he could get a good look at her what she was doing.  

“Yo! Are you wanting to see Undyne too?”

Sans looked down and saw Monster Kid. “I’m here to see someone, Kid. Just waiting.”

 

Frisk continued on her way. _What was his name?_ She knew she should be paying attention for Undyne. She’d already attacked her, but her memories had lapsed so much, she couldn’t remember her second boy’s name. _It’s not fair._ She was there. She had them. Yet, she didn’t have any of the old scars on her body from all her imprisonment. Which means, she never technically had them. In fact, she wasn’t even the correct age. She felt more eighteen or nineteen, but why? Why would time have aged her down slightly? Why was time doing this? It was like . . . like time was going to keep everything a big secret from her for what she did! _I can’t believe I never had them. They were mine. I know it. This isn’t . . . what was his name? I remember Alt. He like Art. Alt liked Art. No, the other liked art. Alt liked Puzzles._

So un- uh oh. Undyne. She dove for the tall flora she often hid in. She wasn’t surprised to see Monster Kid, but Sans was there? Sleeping? _Too slow, Jerk._

Frisk watched as Undyne went to pick up Monster Kid, but she messed up the way it was supposed to go because of Sans. Instead, when she reached in, she had a hold of Sans and let go. That definitely woke him up.  _Bye bye._ She could hear the conversation behind her.

“What are you doing here?”

“Being proactive?”

“You?”

“Hey, I decided Papyrus needed a present.”

“Ugh!” Undyne grabbed her forehead. “Fine then, help me get the human.”

“Uh, no can do, I gotta get to work now,” Sans said. “Bye.”

“Sans, don’t!” Undyne groaned. “He disappeared.”

 

Weird. He wasn’t supposed to show up there. Looked like he was wanting to know what happened worse than she thought. She thought he’d try and get to her chalantly through time, but he wanted to really know.

She just shook her head. That anger in her had already started to subside. Even if he told her about losing her memories, he wasn’t leaving her a choice anyhow. So it didn’t really matter. Everything was just so . . . fuzzy. _Goodbye old Frisk. Goodbye being a mom. Goodbye to my old life._ Then again? _Goodbye to the non-ending pain. Goodbye for being a test subject for new barriers and weapons. Goodbye to all that too!_

 

Running across Hotlands, Frisk wasn’t surprised this time Sans was fully awake at his post. It was already midnight, but it didn’t matter. She ran by him, and Undyne was falling down from the heat. She quickly got her water, and then took off toward the lab.

Well, tried. She went around Sans and opened the door, like he wasn’t there.

“Hey? You can’t just pass me like I’m nothing!” Sans complained. “What did you do on your date?”

Frisk didn’t answer. She had a puzzle of arrows to do. Him, being him, stayed behind. Once she was done with her puzzles, he was right there though.

“Don’t you keep hiding from me. Why do you keep hiding from me?” Sans asked. “What did you do with Papyrus?!”

_Geez, dude, calm down._ Frisk kept looking away and straight.

“Hey, hey! You little- you- what did you do with Papyrus?” He stopped her, standing right in front of her. “No, no, no.”

_Never tried this before._ She had no idea how her expression gave her away, but maybe if she . . . she started humming a song in her head that constantly got stuck in it in the past while he was trying to look at her. But, just in case? _Fuck you, Sans, leave me the hell alone. I’m trying to reach the king to meet Flowey already, what the hell do you want? Aw, you want to know what happened between me and your brother? Suck it, man, our relationship is none of your business. You didn’t mind our first date when I was eight, so why do you care now? What a jerk. Lazy idiotic stupid jerk. Can barely even watch snow. Leave me alone already. Leave me alone!_

“You’re real angry,” Sans finally said. “Dangit, what are you hiding about my brother? And why’d you rip your clothes like that?”

Frisk just tried to get away. “I made them special clothes for him. Leave me alone. I’m trying to concentrate. You know, not losing what little I have left. I already forgot what one of the kids was named. I just remember Alt.”

“It wasn’t Alt.”

Great. She forgot that name too? “You’re a feel good kind of guy, aren’t you?” Frisk continued onward.

“Don’t take out your anger on _my_ brother,” Sans said. “If you’re angry at me, then it’s at me, not my brother.”

“I’m not angry at Papyrus,” she said. “Not at all. Not a bit. He’s the sweetest monster out there. I would never dream of hurting him.”

“I don’t want to hear that either! What are you doing to him? ‘Cause you’re doing something.”

“So? We went on a date. You were fine with it. Never said anything,” Frisk said. She continued onward. “Are you really going to keep following me?” Frisk dialed Papyrus.

“Hello, Frisk Carlisle! What can I do to help you?”

“Come get your brother.” Frisk asked on the phone. “He’s really bugging me about that little thing between us. I need to concentrate. My life is on the line, and he keeps bugging me. Please?”

“Why’d you tell him your full name?” Sans asked too. “You never told anyone your full name before.”

“Sans should be working!” he complained through the phone.

“Well, he’s not, he’s following me around like a lost puppy,” Frisk said.

“Just tell me what you did with him. To him. What are you hiding?” Sans took the phone from her. “I’m not kidding around!”

“Geez, Sans, murder him and I don’t hear from you ‘til Judgment Hall but date him and you won’t leave me alone? Way to get your priorities straight."


	17. What Happened to Me With A Side of Glamburger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is slowly losing the pacifist timeline in her head, but she remembers the genocide she caused and the track she is now on. Sans still remembers just about everything.

“I.” That got him. He pointed at her. “You. Were an unstoppable human beast. I did what I thought I _should_. Didn’t mean I didn’t  . . . you know what?”  He held his hands up. “Fine. Whatev. I don’t care.”

“Of course. You never do.” Frisk turned around and headed on her way.

“Bitch.”

She didn’t turn around for that.

“The old you never would have said something like that to me,” Sans said to her.

“Well?” She stopped. “I am forgetting the old me. I can’t keep her, can I? She’s almost gone now. I am the Frisk of _this_ time, rediscovering myself.” She continued to walk slowly. “Am I nice? Am I bad? Annoying? Sweet? I don’t know. I’m just me, and I’ll continue to follow my heart. As long as I don’t kill, I’ll just be me. Whoever it is I am.” She continued onward. “I just gave him a kiss on the cheekbone too.” There. That should be the end of that.

“That was it? Are you kidding me? Then _why_ were you being so secretive?” Sans complained. “Hey?” He still continued to follow? “Are you lying?”

“No, and I just said to keep it secret to make you suspicious and give you a bad time.” Frisk stopped walking. “I mean hard time.” She continued. “I’m not going to hurt Papyrus, Sans, calm down and go away.”

“Yes, I agree!”

Frisk smiled as Papyrus showed up. “Hi, Papyrus.”

“Oh. Hello.” Papyrus waved to her sweetly with a smile, and then looked toward Sans. “Brother, get back to work! Undyne will have a fit if you are not working again.”

“Fine, two seconds, I’m just talking to Frisk real quick,” Sans said. “Go. I’ll be right there.”

Papyrus sighed. “You had better be, Sans.”

Papyrus left and Sans looked back toward Frisk. “Too bad you lost who you were. Too bad you can’t keep your memories. LOVE filled you, you were confused, shit happened. Too bad. But? I. Remember,” he said right back to her. “I remember better than ever what it was like to have Snowdin completely _empty_. Everyone, afraid of the unstoppable creature called human that couldn’t be reasoned with. Waiting months for you, knowing you’d destroy everything I ever loved, including me. So what are you looking for? Pity? ‘Cause _I don’t have it anymore_.”

“What am I looking for?” Frisk asked. “I don’t know. What was I looking for? Maybe empathy. I don’t know. Who I was looking for? What to expect? I don’t know anymore. I don’t know you. I don’t know me. All I know is . . .” She looked up toward the ceiling. “Leave me alone now.” She should be hearing Alphys voice again soon.

“Sans, for the last time!” Papyrus went back over there. “Job!”

“Going, going.” Sans didn’t say another word to her.

Frisk continued to move on. It’s all she knew. Right now. After that, the rest would be new.

“Frisk?”

Frisk looked back at Papyrus. “Yes?”

“I. I don’t think Sans approves of you,” Papyrus said. “To be honest, your way of dating thing did feel weird. And I am happy that I am popular, and your hero but I . . . well, um, I didn’t get around to saying it. I didn’t want to, but I really think that-“

“We should just be friends.” Frisk got that. “I agree. You’re my best friend, Papyrus.” And that was the truth. When he knew what had happened, he forgave her. Genuinely, forgave her. She remembered that much.

“Really?! Well, I, well, that’s great! You are a good friend too, Frisk Carlisle.” Papyrus nodded to her. “Anytime you have a problem, I am a phone call away.” He gave her another phone. “I saw Sans took away the other for some reason? Oh. He really is not happy with our friendship.”

“It’s okay. Thank you.” She took the phone. “Goodbye, Papyrus.” He really was a sweetheart, but with Sans as his brother, and his whole innocent outlook?

She couldn’t lean on him. She needed something else. Someone else. _Flowey._

Frisk tried not to cry as she started to head away. So much was leaving her so much faster than she believed it would. Soon, Flowey would be gone from her memories too of the other timeline. And when that happened? She wouldn’t have a friend that understood the true her anymore. The true things she did behind that fake smile.

And even that? Would she remember with this strange timeline wrinkle what genocide she had committed before? Why she made those choices, and why she wanted to go back?

 

**Mettaton’s**

 

Ooh, what a surprise, Sans wasn’t outside Mettaton’s. _Good._ She continued inside to get some things. While she was trying to figure out what she needed, she noticed Burgerpants giving her an odd look. A less surprised look than Papyrus. _So, kitty notices me, huh?_ Frisk smiled at him. She struck up the usual conversations between him and the girls outside, but she took the conversation even further this time.

“Me being human doesn’t bother you much?” Frisk asked him. “Do you want to sit down and eat together?”

“Uh?” Burgerpants was a funny, odd one. A third of the time he acted like he was high on coffee, innocent and questioning, and the rest of the time like he was old and wise.  His personality ricocheted from sentence to sentence. “Mettaton would kill me. I have to wait until I am not working.”

“When are you not working?” Frisk asked. “I can wait around.”

Burgerpants shook like he had too much coffee again. “Well, aren’t you a weird one? Wanting to hang out with me that bad?”

“Lonely,” Frisk admitted. “You seem like good company.”

“Well, I suppose everyone wants your soul, huh?” His attitude changed again. “I don’t think you just want to talk the night away from that outfit.” Then he changed again. “Or maybe you do and you are just hot being in hotlands! I get hot too.” Then he changed again. “Not as hot as you though clearly.”

Honestly? Frisk didn’t know what she wanted. Company? Companionship? “You aren’t getting a freebie of anything that’d create kittens,” she warned him. She wasn’t going to do anything like that with a cat monster serving her glamburgers one random night.

“Ha ha! Well?” His expression went from caffeinated to old and wise again. “Maybe we’re on the right track there, human?”

“Frisk,” she said. “People call me Frisk.” Frisk wanted to say he was an odd monster, but something stirred in the back of her mind. She studied a lot about monsters in the other world. If only she could remember more. But, he wasn’t odd to monsters. It was whatever he was. Cat monster. It was a thing for cat monsters probably. If only she could remember. “So many forgotten memories.” She looked toward him. “I don’t really know who I am anymore. What I want anymore.” She looked around Mettaton’s. “Does this place need more help with service?”

Burgerpants became excited again. “Application?! Mettaton always needs more people for his wages.” He brought out a paper. “Take it if you don’t care for your life much.”

Frisk took the application. _I don’t know how I feel about my life. I know that I do want to live, and I will do what it takes to do that._

She took out the pictures of her children. They were hers. They used to be hers. She stared at them. Cute little kids. She knew they were close.

One of them looked very relaxed, while the other almost had Papyrus’ spirit in his face. Funny. Why did it look like that? _Did? Were these Papyrus’ maybe? Did I have a relationship with him?_ Maybe. Maybe that’s why Sans was so upset. Well, it was over now though. She put it away. Couldn’t she even feel bad about not remembering them anymore? “Ever think you know someone, and then you don’t? And you feel terrible that you don’t feel terrible about that?”

“Boy. I thought I was messed up,” Burgerpants said. “I am far from the help you need!”

But she never killed him. He felt horrible about his life at times. He wasn’t a ghost. _Why am I even trying? Just get through it. Get to Flowey and ask him for a . . . wait, why would he want to help me?_ Did she used to know him? Why had she been so confident he would help her? _Oh no, I forgot the reason Flowey would even want to help. I mean, why? What happens? I know that he . . . he’s up ahead, right? Yellow flower guy. How do I know him?_ Crap! “I don’t even understand what I’m doing anymore.”

What good would it do to reach New Home, and not know what to do? Frisk looked at the application. _If I fight Mettaton and get it over with, then maybe I could ask for a job? I’ll need to do something. I need to become something. I can’t start over and save the nice goat woman Toriel and the Ruins. Which would have alleviated guilt, and let them go on living and . . ._ and there was another reason, but she couldn’t remember it.

And she couldn’t walk through the barrier as is, but she couldn’t remember why either . . . _it’s time to start thinking outside the box of the Underground, Frisk. Use your thinking._

 

**After the Mettaton Fight . . .**

Okay. Mettaton was going to need batteries and time before she could ask about a job. Even when she did, she had to work her plan out with Asgore first. She looked toward Alphys and then?

Then before she left her, Alphys told her what she used to remember.

It took two souls to open the barrier. Monster and human. She would have to kill Asgore’s boss monster soul to go home. _Fuck me and my life._ She could not kill a monster, she couldn’t. She would turn and change. And Asgore? He would give her so much LOVE she wouldn’t stand a chance. No.

No. Her only chance was . . . well, the one she didn’t want to offer.

Frisk moved onward and monsters told her the story of the adopted daughter of the king and his son. While she looked around, she looked in the mirror. So far, she hadn’t had a good enough reflection, but she noticed something. There was . . . something off in her reflection. _I’m older. I’ve been through stuff that I don’t remember. But there’s something wrong with how I look now. But, what?_ She sighed and tried to put it out of her head.

She moved through and ended up in Judgment Hall. Sans in the dark, really? _Not you. Not this. “_ Are you forcing me to fight? I don’t want to fight. I stopped fighting long ago.”

Sans approached her. “How are you going to ask Flowey what you need to? You sure he’s gonna help?” He continued to stare at her. “Lost? Ah. Forgot everything already, huh?”

He knew about her mind forgetting? “You knew I was forgetting? Who told you?”

“No one,” he said. Something odd in his voice. “I can just tell. You still got the picture?”

 “I can’t kill King Asgore ,” Frisk said, “but I need to try and make a deal with him.”

“You forgot about even breaking the barrier, didn’t you?”

Frisk looked at him oddly. Was he there to fight her, scold her, or what? She pulled out the picture of the children. Might as well. He was an odd one, maybe he’d share something. “How far does your ability go? Do you know who these are?”

“Pretty cool little guys. Doesn’t matter though. They don’t exist here.”

_People from another world. A world I know I forgot. One that I don’t belong to._ Frisk looked back at the picture. _But I don’t feel anything. I think I should. But, keeping this just makes me feel worse about it. It’s time to move on._ She let it flutter to the ground as she passed him.

 “The old you would rather be _killed_ than lose that last memento, Frisk,” Sans said from behind her.

Frisk looked back toward him. “Did you learn my name from Papyrus? Or did you know me?” Was he messing with her or not? He’d never tell. Why would he? She murdered his brother once. “Do you remember what I really did?”

“Genocide. I had to try and kill you here before you screwed everything up.”

He did remember. That didn’t help. Still. “I don’t have time for puzzles or regrets. I have to go. Unless you plan on fighting me, I need to talk to the king.”

 

Sans picked up the photo of Al and Juleyard. Two kids who never existed in that timeline. _Awesome little guys. I hope the part of me that stayed has a good life with you two. Hope the other part of your mom is happier too._ He let it fall back to the ground. Left it smiling on the floor.

Frisk’s life was taking a different path this time. She wasn’t going to grow up and have them. She was already grown up, with a large chunk of past she didn’t remember, refinding herself.

And she would. Eventually.


	18. Frisk's Ultimatum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the time Sans and Frisk see each other again, both of their memories have leveled out. Sans no longer remembers the double-souled timeline, and he doesn't remember genocide past the word search. Frisk doesn't remember the other timeline either, and because of the timeline glitching, this time she doesn't remember resets either. She only remembers going with LOVE up until the word search too.  
> In other words, their mind memories are both evened out.

**New Home . . .**

 

“Have you finished doing everything you wanted?” King Asgore asked. Frisk had already visited him. He gave her a chance to go back and finish any last business. Frisk simply held her determination tightly. She fought him several times, over and over, always resetting just next to his throne. Finally though, he was starting to get the hint.

“I can’t beat you, human,” King Asgore said.

“It’s Frisk Carlisle,” Frisk said, “and no, you can’t. And you should be thankful that I’m not still killing monsters or I would have just wiped you out. So stop coming after my soul.”

“You need a monster soul to leave.” King Asgore held up his trident. “I need a soul to break the barrier. You will not kill me. I can not-“

“Watch out!” Frisk moved in front of Flowey. “I had a feeling you would be here, trying something! Knock it off.” She pulled him out of the ground. “There’s nothing much better out there for you.”

“You could have had it all, Chara!” Flowey shouted, struggling in her grasp. “Why did you stop? Why didn’t you kill everyone forever?”

“I can’t quite remember why you’re calling me that,” Frisk admitted. “The more I try and understand, the worse I get. Just, stop it. Really.” She held him as she went back to King Asgore. “What can we do?”

“Nothing, Frisk,” King Asgore answered. “I can’t beat you. You don’t want to kill me.”

“I could have killed you!” Flowey shouted.

“Quiet, you.” Frisk knew he’d be there. If only she knew more. It must have been really important. It was about one of the last things she could remember. Flowey would be there. She needed to ask him something, but whatever it was had been gone now. The only thing left was her last chance deal. “I can’t leave, can I?”

“No. You are down here like the rest of us,” Asgore confessed. “Until the next human comes along that I can defeat.” He sighed. “Live in peace down here, but do not kill anyone else. You hurt a great deal of monsters in the Ruins, and some in Snowdin including the Royal Guard.”

“Doggo and Lesser Dog. I know. LOVE consumed me,” Frisk admitted. Including the nice old monster woman, Toriel. So many.

“I remember LOVE. It is powerful.” Asgore approached her. “It is deadly. Addictive. How did you overcome it? Figure out how to get away from its effects on your own?”

“I don’t . . . remember,” Frisk admitted. “I was here, and then in a different timeline that I don’t . . . that I _can’t_ keep in my head.”

“You’re not supposed to,” Asgore warned her. “Timelines are sacred. Even a monster cannot keep such crossing memories.”

“I returned. That’s all I know,” Frisk said. “I got better around Snowdin.”

“Yes, you did,” Asgore admitted. “From the reports I’ve heard, I knew that.”

“I won’t harm anyone,” Frisk said. She placed her hand on her heart. “My soul lashed in fear before it even understood a single button. LOVE conquered. And now, I have a whole life that I can only . . . glimpse.” _Ready yourself. Deep breath._ “There is a different way to get out, without killing me. I was taught there was always a way.” She held on tight to her determination.

She held on REAL TIGHT for her determination for this one. “If I had a kid, it’d be part monster, right?” Frisk asked. “It could absorb the souls while it’s safely in my tummy.”

“The soul of a monster instantly disappears after death,” Asgore said, thinking he was informing her.

_I know that._

“But. A boss monster doesn’t. It lingers for a few moments after death,” Asgore told her. He had a strange look on his face. “Are you asking me to sacrifice my life for a full grown human who’s butchered my own people?”

“ . . . no.”

“The soul of a monster instantly disappears after death,” King Asgore said. Then, what Frisk was thinking. It lit up behind his eyes. He got it too. “Except for a boss monster, and a _half_ boss monster would still have that ability. Plus, right next to a mother’s human soul? It could use it without killing it.”

Frisk oddly clicked her tongue and winked at him. “Better than dying or sacrifice?”

“Well?” Oh yes, he was shocked. “Um. Surprisingly, there isn’t much to baby goats.”

“Yeah.” Frisk cleared her throat. ”Somehow, I knew that.”

 “They don’t even have horns until they get older,” King Asgore said. “They are more like human bodies with fur.” He smiled. “A little goat.”

Frisk felt her body seize up. “Aheh?”

“For the sake of a kingdom, I think it’s fair.” Asgore shook his head. “My wife disappeared a long time ago, I’ve no idea where she went to. My family is all gone. I have been all alone for a very long time.” He smiled at her. “Perhaps, another son or daughter would do this old heart of mine good?”

 _Determination, Frisk, determination!_ Frisk looked away. “A human next to the monster king won’t look the best. What should we do about that?”

“It would have been fine, if you had been good. You devastated so much in the beginning.” He nodded. “A human soul is quite a determined thing though. Quite indeed!” He laughed. “Especially with such an idea. A very crazy, silly and yet . . . pacifist idea.” He bowed his head. “With my child in you, the key to breaking the barrier itself, no one would dare to mess with you. I will not marry you, and I will not help you in any other way except indirectly through third parties. Employment, housing and of course my infant’s care. The rest is up to you.”

“Okay,” Frisk agreed.

“But the monster child is mine, whether it looks human or not. I lay that down now. After we leave the barrier, if you want to raise it as a good mother, there will be one of two outcomes. If you have gained forgiveness through this act, and the Underground accepts you, I will marry you and make you my queen. If it does not, then you will be locked up near the child. When it is older, you will explain your actions to it and why you are locked up. Is that clear?” Asgore said. “If you wish for neither, you may leave, but the monster child will stay with me. He or she will be next to run the Monster kingdom.”

“Understood.” Frisk cleared her throat. “I . . . don’t have much memories anymore, but I-I don’t think . . .” She gestured toward her clothes. “I don’t think I’ve . . . umm.”

 

 “Well? You have plenty of determination, Frisk, I have seen it firsthand. Come.” Asgore came over toward her and laughed. “Now. You have been an evil, vile human. But? If you help us leave the barrier, I don’t feel the Underground can hold your early adventures against you as much.” He chuckled. “It’s not genocide after all. Just a little extra LOVE. Now, have you met Alphys?”

 

**The Lab . . .**

Okay. The human. Asgore. Baby breaks barrier. Insanity! But. _Light. The light of day, we will all see it in nine months!_ She had never done this before, but human and monster goat should be compatible, and the act itself was a simple process. She grabbed the special key that King Asgore gave her.

She opened this set of special doors once every year since she took over being the royal scientist. It was a special room, filled with DNA specimens of all types. Knowing that monster kind survived solely down here alone only with what they had, sometimes to keep a species going, older monsters needed to be used to create newer monsters. It wasn’t unusual that a single species had a baby to continue with a father that had fallen a hundred years earlier.

Every monster race was able to be saved, although it didn’t always happen on the first try. It usually took many, many tries. But, humans and determination? The human’s determination made everything else happen. It would probably increase the chances.

Alphys opened the door. This would be the first time she’d be doing this for a human. And the care? Well, she would discuss it with Asgore later. Her only responsibility was – _whaaaat?!_

A whole case column had been shaken! Alphys looked at the wall. A mouse hole. On the other side of it was a place where cheese used to reside. “No! No, no, no, no!” She looked behind her. Not good.

There were no names on the DNA, just codes. The names for the DNA had been lost to the royal scientists for over four hundred years. It didn’t seem to matter though, since the father was always long since dead. It just kept the attachment more unbonded.

The species had been labeled beside each shelf though. Froggit with Froggit, Knight Knight with Knight Knight, Icecap with Icecap, etc. The shelf she had needed for Monster Goats only had one specimen and it wasn’t there. The whole bookcase had been shaken though and several vials were lying on the ground.

 _Okay, okay. Doesn’t matter, Alphys. Just find it._ She moved toward the right and pulled out a small magical detector. It would sense what she needed. She focused it to pick up the strength of the soul to make it easier.

A boss monster was a powerful soul, one of the most powerful out there. A simple, special magic detection light over it would make it turn red. She did not want to mess this up! This was her chance to redeem herself!

Redeem herself from the sin no one else even knew. _There it is._ Bright red. No mistake. She grabbed the vial that lit up a triumphant red beneath the light.

Time to make the Underground’s most special baby.

**Mettaton’s . . .**

 

“I have heard of human willpower, but this is ridiculous.” Burgerpants said as Frisk stood next to him in her own uniform. He dwelled on her a bit. “Guess it could be worse. You’re not dead.” He got all anxious again. “But really? Asgore just let you go with your soul and everything, huh?! ‘Cause you’re gonna hold his baby?! Oh great, great, great . . .”

Frisk scratched her uniform. It was itchy. “Circumstances. I haven’t been the best.”

“Well, yay, I get to make the food again,” Burgerpants said. “I’d say it’s a demotion, but I’m not sure I can call it that.” He looked at her even odder than usual. “You okay?”

Frisk’s eyes were blinking unsteadily. “I don’t think humans are supposed to have monster babies.” Frisk closed her eyes. “Determination though. I . . .” Asgore was right, her determined soul probably made it happen on the first go. “My brain is just not working. I’m sorry. I’m tired.” She rubbed her forehead. “But I’ll be fine. When’s the shift end?”

“In two hours,” Burgerpants said. “You missed most of the time.” He gestured to a clock. “We get off at three! Time don’t make much difference down in the Underground. You’ll come back three times for different shifts.” Then, he had his wiser face on him again. “You’ll get it all learned, little lady.”

 

Three Days Later . . .

 

Sans sat in his room, staring at paper. He should do it, but how much? How much was really important? How much hurt did he have to know? He grabbed his pencil. _Dear other me. Naw, that’s not it. Hm._ He wrote down something only he would call himself.

**Dear I-know-You’ll-Forget Me ‘Cause We Fixed Timeline Shit:**

Yep, that was him. He’d know that was him.

**Frisk won’t end the world, even if she figures out how to get out. Fixed that.**

**No more worries. Stop worrying about it finally.**

Yeah, all that was important. His worry, nonstop. Time to end that.

**Frisk is good at heart, but LOVE was a powerful thing.  She did a lot of bad. As in GEe, you kNOw i can’t deCIDE?**

**But, she made up for it. More than made up for it.**

**And I mean MORE THAN EVER. Yeah, all caps.**

_More than ever, ever, ever. More than any other monster ever did in history._ He needed to make that clear. He didn’t know what the future would hold. He found out that right now she was okay. She got a job at Mettaton’s, which provided a place and a paycheck to her. But there was no telling what anyone could learn in the future. If anyone did learn about the other timelines, there’d be trouble on her again.

But even he . . . nah. Nah, he had to tell his other self without telling him the details.

**Frisk ain’t ugly inside, she’s beautiful. Take a look yourself.**

**Be a friend, or she might end up making the wrong ones.**

_Yeah, like soulless flowers._

**Sans.**

 

Basic. Short. Nothing heavy on the mind, just letting himself know everything was fine when he eventually corrected himself and forgot, and to make sure he didn’t give Frisk any extra grief. Because it was around the corner. He could feel it. Just like Frisk forgot it all, timelines were sacred. Even monster magic couldn’t keep it all . . . not even resets.

 

 

**Two weeks later . . .**

 

Frisk watched as the first customers of the day came in. So far, the job had been quite easy. As long as she followed the rules for talking, added anything else, and gave the proper greeting, she could accomplish her job. For her home, it was a single bedroom with Burgerpants. No air conditioner but a double bed inside a single room.

Not . . . the most appealing, but she lived. She survived just like the rest of the monsters.

“Morning, Beautiful. What’s on the menu?”

Frisk didn’t even need to look up. It was Sans the Skeleton. He often trolled her at least once a day. In all of the Underground, he had to be the strangest monster. When he first found out she was working there, he was trolling her bad, but in a happy way, like he was glad the king and her both survived. Like, he was glad she actually stayed Underground.

At first, his greeting was Hello, human. Then, Hello, Frisk. Then Morning, Human. Then Morning Frisky Human. Then, recently he was addressing her as Beautiful. He really was an odd one. “Morning, Sans.”

“I’m on break,” Sans said, “so .  . . how about a Grillby burger?”

Oh, yay, another day of trolling. “We don’t have that, Sir.”

“Kay. Some fries.”

“We don’t have that, Sir.” Honestly. Did it ever get old to him?

“Catsup?”

The answer to that was no. “We have no catsup, Sir.”

“Yeah, I can tell, service would be better if you could catsup.”

Frisk just smiled politely. Even though it was the same thing, he always had a new twist. Sans was a comedian at MTT’s. Although a human might smile, or maybe chuckle, Monsters _loved_ puns. Loved them, so she could always hear the howling laughter from the restaurant section. In fact, he gathered so much attention, had so much laughs, that nearly everyone Underground knew him. Without the use of a TV program either.

She wouldn’t be one bit surprised if there were more Sans fans than Mettaton fans Underground. It’s probably the reason Mettaton put out the comedy club in the first place. No. Resetting was the best thing she could have ever done. If only she could have kept it together perfectly this time.

“I’ll take a Starfait.” At least Sans always picked up something for the trouble. “So how are things going for you today?”

“Well, I’m here,” Frisk answered as she handed him his Starfait.

 

“Aren’t we all?” He took a bite out of his Starfait and then looked back at her. “See ya.” Funny. He took another bite and headed back toward the restaurant area. He bothered her at least once a day for a reason. To keep an eye socket out for her for King Asgore. It was part of a new job.

Although Frisk never killed the King, never killed anyone in New Home, Hotlands, or Waterfall? She decimated the Ruins, and she still took out some monsters in Snowdin before she snapped out of it. Mostly birds and Doggo. Not a good thing considering Snowdrake’s dad was over there with him too.

Yeah. Talk about dying on stage. Anyhow, the hardest blow though was his knock-knock buddy behind the purple door. He didn’t want to believe the old lady was really gone, but he’d knocked on that door more than once, and received no answer. Ever again. She was gone too.

But, Sans couldn’t be . . . real mad at her. First, she could have continued the way she had started and well, ended the timeline like he saw before.  Over and over on Gaster’s computer. He even felt like he had no control in life, that living it was miserable and pointless, until he found a note in his room. His handwriting. No explanation, just real simple, so definitely done by himself.

 

Dear I-know-You’ll-Forget Me ‘Cause We Fixed Timeline Shit:

Frisk won’t end the world, even if she figures out how to get out. Fixed that.

No more worries. Stop worrying about it finally.

Frisk is good at heart, but LOVE was a powerful thing.  She did a lot of bad. As in GEe, you kNOw i can’t deCIDE?

But, she made up for it. More than made up for it.

And I mean MORE THAN EVER. Yeah, all caps.

Frisk ain’t ugly inside, she’s beautiful. Take a look yourself.

Be a friend, or she might end up making the wrong ones.

Sans.

 

He didn’t know how to take that at first, but Sans knew himself. If he said she made up for it that way? Then somehow, she really must have. Even if he didn’t know how or why, he trusted in himself.

Besides. She did bad, definitely, but his other self was right. Every time he met her, he tried to steal a reading if he could. And, she was fine. Absolutely fine. Once she broke free of the LOVE curse, she did everything she could to reach the barrier without hurting anyone else. She wasn’t ugly at all inside. She was beautiful, in and out.

Although, he could never really . . . completely feel fine about everything. While she felt fine, she also felt like she was still hiding something. It wasn’t sinister, but it was something.

He couldn’t really put that on her though because Alphys was doing the same thing. She felt the exact same way. Even King Asgore. He caught him walking around the kingdom one day, and he got a dang good reading on him too. All three of them were hiding something.

So? For now, he just dealt with it. Whatever Frisk was hiding, it already involved King Asgore, and he had no right to know about that kind of thing. She did kill a lot of innocent monsters. Maybe they had some kind of deal going on?

Maybe it had to deal with whatever was wrong with her now? For the past two weeks, she had steadily started to look a little worse each day. Today, she was practically swaying as she made conversation with him.

Oh well. Anyhow, not his concern. As long as the human continued to be good, he had no problem with her. He knew how LOVE worked from history. She was fine.

 

Frisk tried to hide her yawn. Today, some unusual customers came in. It was very unusual because Catty and Bratty had their own place in the alley to sell food and junk. Why would they be there for Mettaton’s food? Still, it wasn’t her business. She just needed to greet them. “Welcome to MTT Brand Burger Emporium, home of the-“

“Oh my gosh, are you really, like, pregnant with the king’s kid?!” Bratty asked. “Are you sure? I mean, really?!”

They were just outside Mettaton’s, and they were good at digging for stuff. It wasn’t a surprise they would learn one day. Frisk had a feeling Asgore wasn’t going to be happy about that.  “I can’t talk to customers who don’t purchase anything.”

“Ah, everything’s so expensive but we have to know!” Catty bought the cheapest thing she could, a Starfait. “So is it true?!”

“Yes,” Frisk answered because her job said so, “but please don’t tell anyone. Asgore would like it to stay low.”

“Wow. A human having a boss monster. I, wow! You look terrible,” Bratty said. “Are you okay?”

Frisk tried to concentrate as she handed them their food. “Determination.” She coughed. “Here.”

“Aahhh!” The girls yelled anxiously together.

“The surface is just in nine months! Oh my, oh my, oh my, aaaahhhh!” Bratty and Catty clapped their hands together and danced around in a circle.

Frisk smiled. Well, at least that made her feel better. “Anything else?”

“No! Have a nice day, new momma!” Bratty said.

“No, wait, wait, wait!” Catty brought out some junk food. “This is for you! Stay strong and have a strong kid! Oh my gosh, Bratty? I just _totally_ gave a first present for the new next prince or princess!” They yelled and danced around in a circle again. “Byeee! Oh my gosh, you so have to come see us later on again!”

“Yeah! We’ll make sure you get food. I mean, you’re carrying the king’s kid! So, it’s like, you don’t really have to worry about anything bad? Just like, take care of yourself and food!”

“Okay.” Frisk put the junk food below her and waved goodbye.  Asgore warned her already anyone who found out would do that. It was their way of supporting their kingdom so she couldn’t refuse whatever they gave her.

She didn’t have to eat what they gave her, or use what they gave her, but she couldn’t refuse it. Speaking of Asgore though, it was time to call her doctor about Bratty and Catty.

 

**MTT’s later on that day . . .**

 

Oh. Geez. Uh. Frisk was not having a good day at all now. “Welcome to MTT Brand Burger Emporium . . .”

“Frisk Carlisle!”

Frisk tried to get the glaze out of her eyes. Papyrus? “I’m sorry. I can’t talk to customers who don’t purchase anything.”

“Oh. In that case, I’ll take a Starfait,” Papyrus said. “Now, Frisk, I heard from Alphys that you are, um . . . carrying King Asgore’s little monster?”

Ugh! Catty and Bratty. “Yes. Inside me it can absorb my soul safely, it is a boss monster, and can . . .” Concentrate. “ . . . absorb the six others to leave peacefully. No bloodshed. Thank you for coming.”

“Each day you’ve been worse, and now I know why.”

Frisk tried to lean and saw Sans poke out from behind him. He seemed a little . . . off in his tone. Well, she couldn’t talk to him until she helped the person in front of him. She looked back to Papyrus. “Anything else?”

“Sans is right. You as a minor human just carrying a boss monster?! You look terrible. You need a break. You need examined. You should see Alphys. Oh!” Papyrus held his finger up. “Undyne said you are a terrible human, but because you are carrying the king’s child and the hope of all monsters, she will not hunt you. In fact? She is right outside protecting you now. Asgore’s orders.”

Made sense. He wanted to protect his new little monster and rumors starting weren’t going to preserve the secret anymore. If the stories she heard about him and the queen were true that the monsters were echoing, his children died young and tragically. His human daughter from sickness, and his son for wanting to show her the flowers on the surface again. Terrible. He probably wanted to take care of it as best he could.

Yet, he couldn’t take care of her. A steady but careful dance. “Okay.”

“But if you try to do a violence again?” Papyrus warned her. “Undyne will grab you, throw you in chains, bring you back to the castle, and after the little monster is born, she swears she will take your life.”

That was to be expected.

“And here!”

A bone? He was giving her a bone gift? “Thanks.” Frisk took the bone. “Anything else?”

“No. I have to wait for Alphys. She called me and Sans here specifically. I will talk to you later, Frisk Carlisle.”

“Glamburger.”

Sans’ voice. It sounded irritated. Frisk looked behind her at Burgerpants. There were so many customers, he was falling behind.

“Found a way to get us out after all. Didn’t see _that_ coming. And see, not many get the old drop on me. Good job,” Sans congratulated her with a slight slur. “Running behind some. Rumors flow fast.”

Frisk nodded. “We have had many more customers than usual. Please be patient, it will be ready soon.” She felt a tap on her shoulder. A pile of food was ready again. She gave him his sequined up burger. “Here you go. Anything else?”

“It feels wrong,” Sans said as he took his burger.

“A nine month wait, I live, everyone’s free, and the kingdom gets a new prince or princess. I’m not going psycho with LOVE. So what feels wrong?”

“I don’t know. Maybe, that this shouldn’t have been an option?” Sans suggested. “This doesn’t feel like the way to make it all better.”

Okay? She did it for the barrier, but Frisk wasn’t going to desert her new child either. Although it was spur of the moment with only a little time to prepare for it, she had contemplated what she was doing. Her little boy or girl would have lots of love. Just because it wasn’t quite as planned, or a whole human, didn’t mean she’d abandon it. “I’ll do my best for it.”

“Hm.” Sans looked at his burger. “I don’t know, Kid. Something’s not right.”

Kid? She wasn’t a kid. “Lot of people in line. Getting restless.”

“Well, star attraction here now.” He chuckled, but something was wrong. He turned around to face the line. “Genocidal pacifist everybody!” Sans gestured to Frisk like he was introducing her. “Tried killing the monsters in the beginning, and _now_ she’s saving us.”

Wait. “Are you drunk?”

“There is no alcohol allowed in Mettaton’s resorts!” Burgerpants recited towards Frisk.

Right, right, stay on top of the rules. Frisk looked toward Sans. “There is no alcohol allowed in Mettaton’s resorts.”

“Well, it’s not on me, it’s _in_ me, so it don’t count, GP.” Sans half joked. “I guess I got a new name for you, Beautiful. GP. Short. Like it,” He put his bony hands in his coat pockets. “You should have been killed instead.”

There it was. As friendly and funny as he had been to her over the past two weeks, Frisk always felt something wrong with it. After all, she killed monsters he knew. She wiped out the Ruin area. She was sick and confused somehow, but even though she straightened out, those sins couldn’t be changed.  “Determination found another way,” Frisk said. “Anything else?” The crowd was clearly getting restless, but so many monsters loved Sans. No one was saying a word to him.

“You. Killed. Sooo many.” Sans voice became deep. “I was fine. I handled it, but now you’re what, saving us? From killing us to saving us?”

Frisk had nothing new she could add.  “I’m genuinely sorry, but I can’t change anything, and there is nothing else I can say to improve how you feel.”

“You.” Sans pointed at her. “You’re good, deep down, I know that. LOVE got ya, but you snapped out of it. But, you hurt a lot of monsters still. And. You can’t be a hero _and_ a villain at the same time. It don’t work that way.” Then, he pulled one of his bony hands out of his pocket. It held a Grillby burger. He put it on the counter. “For the next king or queen. I’m out.”

Okay. That was really weird. _It was like he was saying he hated me and liked me at the same time?_ A drunk Sans wasn’t an easy Sans to understand. Frisk put the burger with the rest. She couldn’t dwell on it though. She dealt with enough of her own guilt. She continued her job as he left out the doors. “Welcome to MTT Emporium.”

 

**Outside of MTT’s . . .**

 

Undyne watched Sans almost stagger out. Papyrus was by his side. “Everything okay?” She asked them.

“Yes. The human is being quite good,” Papyrus answered. “Sans, get a grip. You are acting very strange tonight. You should be happy! We thought she might tear apart the Underground, and in nine months time, we’ll be free to see the surface! A whole new adventure awaits us thanks to the human and Asgore.”

“Meh.” Sans said just what she thought. He looked at Undyne. “You were off to kill the human first, and now you have to protect it if anyone messes with it. Funny, huh? Humans are hilarious. Gerson would get a real kick out of this.”

“The human _should_ be dead,” Undyne agreed. Yeah, it was true, he hit it right on the head. She had to protect someone that didn’t deserve protecting. Something that could kill on its own whim. Someone that killed Lesser Dog. Doggo. Several residents of Snowdin, and so much of the Ruins.

She wanted to kill it, not protect it!

LOVE. Asgore insisted it was fear and the accumulation of LOVE inside of it that controlled it. He said he was on the surface, and that kind of thing did happen. But. But.

She still would rather kill it! Carrying the baby of Asgore. Ugh! “I try to stomach it by remembering that instead of a dirty human, that I am protecting the future king or queen. I’ve heard from others it’s not looking so hot though,” Undyne said to them. “Alphys check on the human to make sure it’s okay?”

“She called us,” Papyrus insisted. “I think they already knew each other well before she became her doctor. Frisk never posted, but I think I saw her labeled as a friend of Alphys on Undernet.”

“Friend?” Undyne groaned. “How could you be friends with something that killed innocent monsters? Even one innocent monster. Friends.” She scoffed. “Never has my job felt more like a _job_.”

 “Uh?” Alphys cleared her throat. “H-hi?”

“Hi!” Undyne’s eyes almost sparkled now. “Alphys. It’s good to see you.”

“Yes. I. I. I uh, have to deal with some business,” Alphys said. She looked toward Sans and Papyrus. “I-I reserved a meal for us inside. Come when you’re ready.”

“I’ll be right there!” Undyne watched her go in. “I’ll be right there? Ugh, why did I say that?” She rubbed her head. “Eh.”


	19. Doctor Sans and Doctor Papyrus

**Inside Mettaton’s . . .**

 

Legendary steaks. Alphys had gone all out for the night. Sans already knew why. He started to eat his steak.

“So, the human and King Asgore?” Alphys asked. “It’s been about two weeks. I helped make the baby right before she got her job here. Although it’s usually really hard for monsters, the human took to it easily.”

Sans kept eating. Just waiting for it.

“So. Um. Undyne, you’ve talked to Asgore, right?” Alphys asked. “It takes a little while for the right news to spread, and Asgore can’t get to every crevice to everyone in the Underground. So.”

“It doesn’t need squat.” Undyne started to eat her steak. “Except to stop fleeing from a damn fight, stupid little . . .”

“Yeah. You are her guard now,” Alphys said to her. “Greater Dog will be patrolling Snowdin as usual, but Dogamy and Dogaressa will be patrolling between Waterfall and Hotlands. Sans and Papyrus, you two will be patrolling between Hotlands and New Home. To make up for not having Undyne’s quick speed between places.”

“Could have watched even more with Doggo and Lesser Dog of course,” Undyne said to Alphys. “The human killed them you know.”

“Yes.” Alphys looked to the table. “Asgore said she was filled with LOVE. You have to try and give her a chance, Undyne.”

“Pffft.” Undyne continued to eat her steak.

“I’m her soul doctor,” Alphys admitted. “I watch the interactions between the monster and human components. History shows that when that kind of thing happened, it didn’t always get along. Sans? Papyrus? King Asgore wants the best care and it’s been a couple of weeks. Everything is starting to come together.” Alphys whispered to them. “He’s paying for dinner, not me.”

“Well, where’s the steak in the shape of Mettaton’s face then? He’s a king. What a cheapskate,” Sans joked. “We can’t.”

“Don’t ask it,” Papyrus warned her.

“I-I don’t know the _physical_ aspects, just the soul aspects,” Alphys said to them. “This is really risky you know? King Asgore is putting his all into keeping their future safe.” She started to eat her own steak. “If by the end, the Underground can forgive her, she’ll even be the next queen.”

Undyne dropped her fork. “I just lost my appetite.” She looked at Sans. “Got any more of what you had?”

“No alcohol in Mettaton’s,” Sans said.

“Didn’t ask for the rules, asked for the drink,” Undyne clarified again.

Sans reached in his left pocket and flung a flask toward her. She took it and nearly annihilated it. Yeah. It was one of those kind of nights.

“Undyne!” Papyrus squealed. “Sans! Honestly, both of you.”

“A human killed my guardsmen! It killed others in Snowdin that we _knew_! It even killed the poor Snowdrake, whose dad works right here, and she’s only a few feet from him every day!” Undyne yelled, flinging the container back to Sans. He caught it. “And now, it’s going to be a ruler of the Underground for _saving_ us. There is no justice, only twisted nonsense.”

Papyrus didn’t say anything at first. He sighed and looked toward Sans. “Is that why you’re drinking too? Does no one here support her at all?”

“I’m not drinking ‘cause I can’t stand the thought of GP ruling us,” Sans said. He was just waiting for it.

“Look, it’s not for certain,” Alphys said, patting Undyne’s hand. “If Frisk can’t get forgiveness, then, she’ll either leave or be locked up for the rest of her life near her child so it still has a mother. He’s just too good to rip them apart from each other. So, either way, it’s really important. He wants both of them to live. So.” She cleared her throat. “I have to ask. I’m sorry. Sans? Papyrus? I need the papers.”

There it was. What Sans was waiting for.

Papyrus was poking at his steak now.

“You need more than just the papers. You and _just_ papers isn’t good enough,” Sans started his rebelling. Alphys may have hidden Frisk’s pregnancy, but she was hiding things before Frisk even showed up. He couldn’t trust her, or her intellect enough. “Good steak.”

Skeletons were naturally very intelligent, and their family line had been no slouch. Papers of all kinds, detailing so many experiments, including the dreaded experiment that tore the skeleton that ‘didn’t technically exist’ into a million pieces across timelines existed with them.

Sans and Papyrus were born so the skeletons wouldn’t fade out of existence. Their mom used the same technique Frisk just did, except with ancient skeleton DNA. They had to go back as far as what they took Underground, to make sure close family wasn’t involved in the DNA to corrupt it.

And there was only one left. Even without codes, it was obvious who their dad had to have been. If not Gaster, then at least relation to him.

Their mom didn’t live real long. It was pretty surprising she even managed to have them. Monsters had a harder time having kids. She did really drill in a couple of concepts though. That science was fun to a degree, but you shouldn’t go overboard. That was what happened to Gaster.

And that they should never share what the family possessed, with anyone else. Not many monsters could handle it right without dire consequences. It was a family oath. A swearing on her grave. She even reiterated it when they were young little monsters, watching her turn to dust in her bed.

Papyrus put his fork down. “I don’t know what to say.”

“I do. _No._ Not forking over any papers to you, Alphys,” Sans said clearly to her. “Ancestral reasons, you know? Momma knew best kinda thing.” Momma. A word he hadn’t used in many years. Nah, they were not tainting her memory or her wishes.

Alphys picked at her own steak. “The human is . . . mostly just water. Monsters are mostly magic. Combining the two is a dangerous combination of water and magic. It’s all risky, and even with her determination, it’s only been two weeks and she already looks terrible. This is our chance at freedom in nine months. If we just do this right.”

“You can’t have our papers. Even if we were foolhardy enough to give them away, you could not handle the processes involved,” Papyrus said straightforward. “The Underground is not getting the papers.”

Sans ate another piece of his steak. The Underground would blow itself up without Skeletons controlling everything. Before the codes were stolen, Asgore was _already_ experimenting with lines to make stronger monsters to break the barrier. Determination. Too many bad things.

And Sans just stared at his food. The other him had it out with the human, but he forgave her. Beautiful was good through and through. She had a lot of determination too. But.

Determination wouldn’t save her. Monster and human wasn’t an easy combination, it wasn’t. The chances she would even survive the first quarter of the pregnancy was less than 25%, and to make it all the way through to birth was probably about 5% or less. The chance of surviving birth? Well, when it was less than 1%, no reason to calculate it out.

And the experiences, the things she’d have to go through. To survive through. Asgore killing her outright would have been a breeze.

“I didn’t know it would be this tough,” Alphys confessed to them. “It was just, you know. A little goat. Almost like a human. I didn’t think it would be that hard. Asgore didn’t think it would be that hard. The physical aspect of it isn’t hard, but for some reason, it’s just . . . she’s just not . . . looking real well.”

“Not looking well?” Papyrus let her have it. “The human is doomed to die! A small little non-magical human holding a boss monster. How long did you think she would last?”

“Without help, she won’t even last another week!” Alphys insisted slamming her fork down. “Please you guys! I-I know the papers are your families, and you _don’t_ want to share them, but if we can make this kid and Frisk survive then we break the barrier!”

“So we should just turn our back on momma’s last words?” Sans reached for his flask again. Undyne emptied it. He shook it, seeing only a small drop hit the table as Alphys finished it.

“Asgore demands it.” Alphys closed her eyes. “He wants _all_ the papers.”

“No!” Papyrus shouted. “Absolutely not! You’ll destroy the Underground with any papers!”

“You sentenced her the moment you committed the act,” Sans said to her. “Why’d you do it? Why didn’t you tell him it’d be too dangerous?”

“I-I didn’t think she’d be this bad at it.” Alphys pushed her steak away. “The human was always filled with such determination. She even took to the pregnancy on the first try.”

“Determination isn’t everything,” Papyrus said boldly. “I am quite upset with you, Alphys!”

“Weren’t you just saying how happy you were the barrier would be broken in nine months?” Undyne asked, having overheard them as they had came out of Mettaton’s.

Papyrus’ shoulders slumped forward. “Everyone was happy around us. I couldn’t just spill the truth. Sans reaction was stirring enough emotion around us already. I didn't want to be responsible for any . . . dusting.”

“So. Raise everyone’s faith just to knock it down again.” Undyne took a deeeeep breath. “In history when that happened. When everyone believed so profoundly in some kind of good future, even if it wasn’t the barrier, things got bad. At least twenty monsters go out and get themselves dusted because they can’t come back to the facts again. Over a hundred disappeared overnight when the Prince died they say. So this. This strong of a belief that we were getting out. Alphys.”

“I’m sorry, okay?!” Alphys started to sob in her hands. “I’m sorry! I-I just wanted to do good so that . . .” She didn’t continue. Simply cried. Undyne pulled her closer to hold her, apologizing for getting too rough.

But Alphys slipped a paper onto the table. “Frisk is the key. I’m sorry.”

Papyrus crossed his arms angrily while Sans just stared at the accursed paper. King Asgore demanded any and all papers that could save Frisk. In the wrong hands though, those papers were just going to kill Frisk even faster.

“We. We can’t,” Papyrus tried again. “We just can’t! You don’t understand the technology or the purpose behind everything.”

“You can’t disobey the king,” Undyne warned Papyrus. “There’s no choice. Go get your papers.”

“No.” Sans put his fork down, having eaten his steak. “Momma made us swear over her own dust that we’d never let anything happen to them.”

“If you don’t, you know everyone’s just going to come after your belongings. You’ll lose them either way, but with everyone taking your stuff, you’ll lose everything too,” Alphys warned him. “No matter where you put it all. Please? You know King Asgore will make you give it up.”

Undyne picked up the official order papers and read it. “This says if you don’t release the papers, Asgore will fight you. Papyrus first?” She slammed the paper down. “Ridiculous!”

“For the barrier release,” Alphys said. “Anything for the barrier release.”

“Yes. For the barrier release, and the child’s life.” Asgore showed up beside Alphys. “I am serious, Gentlemonsters. I know that you are the last of the Skeletons, and you _have_ to have the papers we need.”

Sans and Papyrus didn’t move.

“Even if you don’t put up a fight, I will still fight you,” Asgore warned them. “That child and Frisk must survive. The only other option is to kill them myself now, before her soul gives out. That is not an option I want to take by any means. By _any means_. Do you two understand that?”

Sans picked his fork back up. He bounced it back and forth between his fingers. He understood what the king was saying, and it was less protection than the fact that Asgore didn't want to be seen killing his own kid. If it died with Frisk, he wouldn't look good. Ergo, Alphys would have to kill it before Frisk if something went wrong. Something she clearly didn't want to do. But papers was not an option. There was only one option left. “You can’t have our papers, but we’ll need a new post.” He focused on his fork a couple more times. Bounce. Bounce. “Doctors.”

“Over my little human?” Asgore questioned. “You two over my human?”

“There’s no other way,” Papyrus agreed, nodding toward Sans. “You’re right. We can’t let this chance die, you shouldn’t have to lose your unborn child to take the human’s soul now, but we can’t risk giving out those papers.”

“We understand the papers,” Sans added, noticing Asgore wasn’t so comfortable with his idea. “Skeleton research requires skeleton intelligence. You’re not getting the papers, but we’ll do what we can to save her.”

“Then after this, _after_ we are freed from the barrier, we demand not to have our papers asked for ever again!” Papyrus added.

Asgore rubbed his muzzle thoughtfully. “Alphys? You are my Royal Scientist. Do you believe that they would be capable of using those papers themselves?”

_Why that stupid, baaaaa . . ._ Sans kept his thoughts to himself. Papyrus and him were more than capable of it. They were the best chance of not only the kid surviving, but Frisk surviving the ordeal too. They had been simple guards all their lives, making simple puzzles, because the Underground really didn’t need anyone tinkering with too much science down there. Even Sans liked to make science projects as a hobby, but he wouldn’t do anything with Asgore himself.

Asgore didn’t need that kind of power at his disposal.

Alphys nodded. “More than enough. More than even me, Sire.”

“Well then?” Asgore gestured to Sans and Papyrus. “Fine, keep your papers. In the name of the Underground, you are now Royal Doctors.”

 

 “Great. You keep being the soul doctor,” Sans said to Alphys. “We be the physical Docs.”

Alphys breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay, well, that works! As long as the kid and Frisk’s soul survives.”

Yeah, she was relieved ‘cause now she didn’t have to worry about getting dust on _her_ hands if anything went wrong now.

 “That’s even less border control,” Undyne warned Alphys and Asgore.

“I know. I’m sorry?” Alphys said.

“Part-time job at most I’m sure,” Asgore said. “They should still be able to manage part-time guarding.”

“Fine, you can have time off to play doctor,” Undyne compromised. “I doubt I’d get a choice anyhow. Fair?”

“Fair,” Alphys agreed. She looked to Sans and Papyrus. “Okay. Now what?”

“Doctor Sans thinks after threatening us, A Steak in the Shape of Mettaton’s Face for him and Doctor Papyrus is called for,” Sans said boldly.

“Sans!” Papyrus scolded him.

“Agreed,” Asgore said.

“Great. It’s got a richer taste than regular Legendary,” Sans said to Papyrus. “Come on, Doctor Papyrus. We’re going to be up to our arms in human blood soon. Might as well enjoy it while we can.”

 

 

**Inside Mettaton’s Restaurant area A Few Hours Later. . .**

 

Alphys approached the human ahead of the line. “Hello again? I need you to take a break.”

“I can only take MTT approved breaks,” Frisk said to her. “I also can’t talk to anyone before they buy anything.”

“A King Asgore approved break rules over that.”

The human nodded. “Burgerpants, you are up.” She came out from behind the counter and followed Alphys.

“So, human, let’s just take a look at how things are going? You seem a little more tired today.”

“Some.”

“Okay. Well, let’s see how you are doing.”

 

**Inside the Lab . . .**

“Have a seat at this table, Frisk,” Alphys looked around her. Already she could feel the difference. “A boss monster is a big, big deal. So, it’s not surprising that you’re-“ Frisk vomited off the side. “That it’s taking a toll only a couple weeks later?” She patted her back lightly. “Monsters take about a month to start showing signs, but this human-monster combo is so rare and powerful that symptoms are twice as fast.”

Frisk put her head on the table. “I’m alive. I’m saving the Underground. These are good things. Just, Determination. Keep determination. We’ll all get out.”

“I’m going to look at you real quick,” Alphys said as she placed some white tabs on her head that were hooked to a machine. “Let’s see.” She moved over toward her computer screen. She stuck her tongue in her cheek. She could see Frisk’s soul, it was beating three times as fast as it should. That was expected. Beside it was the tiniest of tiniest souls. A tiny spot. She could already see it. Although, it looked like . . . _is it splitting? It looks bulging._ “You knew when it occurred, right?”

“Yeah, when I threw up the first time and went through vast amounts of pain, yeah,” Frisk complained.

Alphys scooted Frisk back in her chair. “Are you hurting?”

“I threw up, and you’re asking?” Frisk asked. “Actually, not as bad now that I did that. Sorry about your floor. I can mop it up.”

“I’ll take care of it. Don’t stress yourself.” Alphys noted the tiny red crystals in it, like glitter. _Oh, that’s bad, bad, bad!_ “You’re doing fine. That’s normal.”

“Coughing up red sparkles in my vomit is normal? I’m so glad.” The human was certainly in a mood. Frisk didn’t like to share when she was actually hurting, but with that attitude, she was definitely hiding pain. “I need to get back to work.”

“You should really lie down,” Alphys suggested.

“We agree.”

 

_We?_ Frisk looked toward her side. Out of his battle costume, Papyrus was actually wearing a lab coat. And Sans was right beside him, also wearing a lab coat. _What’s going on?_

“Sit back down, Frisk,” Sans said. “Your soul is fine. Your physical body, on the other hand, is not doing so hot.” He walked over with Papyrus. “Open.”

Frisk just raised her eyebrow.

“I’m your soul doctor,” Alphys said to her, “but Sans and Papyrus are your physical doctors. And I might have not been completely truthful about the vomit. Sorry?”

_Sans and Papyrus? The punny skeleton brothers are my doctors?_ “This is a joke, right?”

“No, they’ve been deemed official Royal Doctors by Asgore,” Alphys said to her.

“ . . .” What? “This _is_ a joke, right?”

“No joke, now open your mouth,” Sans demanded again.

Frisk sighed but opened her mouth. Well, maybe it was another extra job? She started to hear Sans and Papyrus talking over her, to each other.

“Bleeding through, Sans.”

“Yeah, I see that.”

“Her vomit has magic particles mixed with the H20 already.”

“It’s not synthesizing correctly. No surprise there. Open wider,” Sans demanded of her.

Frisk felt something funny in her mouth. Something metallic. She watched as Alphys wheeled something into the room. It looked like old equipment. Then, she felt a sting in her mouth. Ow.

“There, the catalyst is injected, see what it effects.”

She watched Papyrus grab her fingers.

“Turning red at the fleshy tips.”

She felt someone else grab at her shoes and take them off.

“Same down here,” she heard from Sans. “Red at the tips of the flesh, and it looks like the toenails are getting weaker, like they want to come off.”

Papyrus’ delightful smiled showed up in front of her face with a needle. “Don’t worry! This’ll make you feel much better, Frisk Carlisle!”

 

Once Frisk was knocked out, Sans went toward the instrument Alphys brought in before she left them.

 “A week’s survival is a myth, she wouldn’t survive another twenty-four hours in this condition,” Papyrus said as he grabbed a tool. “She will need thoroughly cleaned beneath her nails, without them falling off for starters.”

“It looks like her teeth are starting to get real loose,” Sans added. “All this and we haven’t even ran X-rays yet.” He sighed and closed his eyes. Frisk did what she could to survive. The spirit of determination would see she did that. But even that had limits. Mostly water with mostly magic? It was a tough shot in the first place, but now add in the fact it was a boss monster?

Damn. Talk about a hard death without their help.

 “Alphys!” Papyrus called to her. He looked around. “The Royal Scientist is gone?”

Either she didn’t want to get in their way, or she was doing her own research. “Just call her,” Sans said.

“Yes. I’ll tell her we may be here for a while, so she should watch the time.”

“And the food,” Sans said. “We gotta keep our strength up after all.”

“Yes, and after this is all over, Frisk Carlisle is going to be extremely sore. No working,” Papyrus insisted.

“At all,” Sans agreed.

Papyrus called Alphys up and told her everything. In return?

“Um?” Alphys sighed through the phone. “King Asgore commanded she still worked. He said food wouldn’t be too bad because any monsters who accidentally found out would want to help there. He doesn’t want to be extra charitable and look too sympathetic.”

Papyrus rubbed his skull, and Sans didn’t blame him. “She’s carrying _his_ little monster. There’s no time to fight about this or his public appearance of sympathy! She needs rest and no work.”

“No work. Bed rest. For.” Sans looked toward Frisk. “Tell her at least twenty-four if not forty-eight hours.”

“Forty-eight hours of bed rest,” Papyrus said back on the phone.

“Oh. You really don't get it. He made it really clear when I was there, he wouldn’t grant favor to her openly for anything. She did a lot of bad,” Alphys reminded them both. “He can’t _just_ be good to her, others would see it, and humans hurt everyone so much. She has to be out here, learning how to live amongst monsters if she even has a chance of being redeemed. Those were his words.”

“Yes? Well, here are our words!” Papyrus almost started to rip into her.

“Wait,” Sans stopped him. “Say goodbye and hang up.” Talking to Alphys was just going to be time they didn’t have. “Let’s go see the king directly.”

 

**Asgore’s Castle . . .**

 

“Well.” Asgore sighed. “I had a feeling it wouldn’t be that easy.” He looked toward Sans and Papyrus.

“Comfortable care,” Papyrus said. “A bed. Adequate temperature. Adequate exercise only. Plenty of rest.”

“Plus water, lots of water, round the clock, and injections of appropriate magic from _you_ to the kids three to four times a day, maybe even five or six if you don’t want to be around her,” Sans said. The basic feeling of protection a father monster would give off to their children also strengthened them. “And all that? That’s just the basics of giving them a chance to survive.”

Asgore walked around. “If only she had been better. If she could be more _trustworthy_. Well. I could bring her to the castle but I’d have to lock her up.”

“Uh, no? That’s not good?” Papyrus pointed out. “She is human. She must feel free. Determination works best when a human is free, and can choose how to use it.”

“Can’t weaken what determination she does have. Locking her up will kill her faster,” Sans agreed. “She can work a few hours, in a couple of days. Not every day.”

“Not all the time,” Papyrus pointed out. “Her health is going to shimmy shimmy all around.”

“She will feel unwell?” Asgore asked.

“Your wife a long time ago?” Sans asked. “How was she when she was pregnant?”

“ . . . not always well.”

“Yeah. Without your presence, the human will be much worse.”

 

**Back in the Lab . . .**

 

Frisk started to wake up. She looked around her. No one? _Maybe it was time to go do a puzzle._ She got off the chair, feeling a little strange still. She looked outward. Alphys wasn’t there either. _Great care._ She sighed and started to look around. “Alphys!”

Alphys didn’t want her going right away, but Frisk had to. Asgore made it so clear. She was on her own, and she couldn’t afford to lose that job. She agreed to let Alphys have one more look at her soul, and walk her to work.

But while Alphys examined her, something else showed up.

“Uh oh.” Alphys cleared her throat. “I thought so.”

Frisk looked over at the projection. “Wait. What’s that?”

“A . . . It’s a second.” Alphys said softly. “You’re having twins, not just one.”

Frisk groaned. Oh no. That was twice the trouble. “Great. I needed that. I really should get back to work.”

“I’ll walk you,” Alphys agreed, “but take it easy.”

****

**Back to the Castle . . .**

 

Asgore rubbed his temple. “This was a bad idea.”

“Yeah, it was.” Sans didn’t disagree with him at all.

“This is terrible. Now the unborn little monster has to die too.” He shook his head. “No avoiding fate.”

“She can survive,” Papyrus assured him. “She just needs a _lot_ of special care, and you beside her would greatly enhance her chances.”

“I cannot give her special care. Special treatment. Putting Undyne on her and Alphys was risky enough. Demanding papers was risky enough. I’m sure others are going to learn and make this even harder.” Asgore walked around.

“Well, Bratty and Catty are probably doing a bit of damage. Alphys said they knew first, and they are pretty good at learning stuff others can’t get.”

“Just like finding stuff others can’t get.”

“Well, more like don’t want to get,” Sans corrected him.

“Yes, then I better call Undyne to put a stop to that,” Asgore said. “I don’t want any extra lighting on her down here. If she survives and we make it out, then it will be easier to explain. Otherwise, it will look like-“

“Your siding with a human that completely annihilated the Ruins and took out some wandering residents of Snowdin?” Sans questioned her. “Shoot. Can’t have that before we break free. Someone might think you’re trying to make her . . . queen.”

“ . . . did they bug every conversation on Mettaton’s phone?” King Asgore asked.

“Alphys said that one.”

“Oh. Well. I don’t know what the future will hold. Right now, I just want her to get along down here. For nine months, and see what happens.”

“Or lock her up forever?” Papyrus said. “Yes, we heard that too. Great. Decisions.”

“It’s not death. Although now, it may have been better,” Asgore said. “How can I help her without . . . showing that I am helping her.” He walked around more.

“Forty-eight hours off work,” Papyrus insisted. “It’s necessary.”

“She’s _dying_ ,” Sans said plainly. “Signs aren’t pointing well.”

“But they can,” Papyrus said. “Your new little one deep inside her, it can still be fine. But, it needs help. Lots of help.” He held out his hand. “Lots and lots and lots of help.”

“And maybe one more lots,” Sans said, “cause the human’s already falling apart.”

“The human is going to need a helper, when she gets sick,” Asgore said. “For temperature, a heater and an air conditioner.”

_Hundreds of years since your last kid. Do you even really believe they’ll survive or not?_ Air conditioner? Heater? Helper? _Frisk is determined, but she can’t survive on determination alone._

“That’s all your unborn monster is worth?” Papyrus asked. “Really?!”

“I care. I do,” Asgore stated. “I really do, but I must be cautious too. While she may break the barrier, not every monster cares about the barrier. Some enjoy the extreme dark and dampness. Their numbers have grown, and their species have been doing well. Because of them we are still in the hundreds. However?”

Ohhh . . . “They’d be more likely to knock off the human . . . because of what it’s carrying?”

Asgore nodded. “I cannot just pass judgment and keep them away when they’ve done nothing wrong. But experience tells me we can’t let that happen. You know of her determination, and what it can do? It’s not just strength. She can manipulate time with it as well.”

“Oh yeah, I heard about that,” Sans said. “Some rare humans can do that, right?”

“Yes. That is how she survived. Well, now that she’s pregnant, that’s no longer an option. Her determination will not do that.” Asgore warned them. “One upset with the wrong bunch of monsters could be catastrophic. So, her condition must stay a secret. And yet? She needs extreme care.”

“Oh! That’s why you really moved the Royal Guard around the Underground, to make it look like Undyne is just protecting a certain area like everyone else. Not specifically the human,” Papyrus agreed. “Quite brilliant.”

“I will smuggle a top of the line heater and air conditioner to her, and she can have a helper, as I previously said,” Asgore said. “I will give whatever magic I can from the castle and have it smuggled to you in whichever way it has to be done. I can’t do it every day though, but I can store some up I suppose. This is the best I can offer.”

“Top of the line heater. Top of the line air conditioner. A helper, and some stored up magic smuggled to us,” Sans repeated. That wasn’t good enough.

“There is someone else working with her. He could take over and help with whichever thing goes wrong for a higher pay, if it isn’t a significant problem,” Asgore recommended.

“But what excuse are you giving for not outright killing the human now?” Papyrus asked.

“That she’s unbeatable,” Asgore said, “That she spared me, and that she is helping Alphys with her own soul with experiments to try and unlock the barrier.”

“You said unbeatable?” Papyrus said to him. “Well, that’s going to make monsters try to defeat her more. That didn’t help.”

“No, but Undyne is there,” Asgore said again. “This is a very complicated situation.”

“What do you care about _more_?” Sans asked, getting tired of it. “That’s what it’s going to come down to. You want all the monsters to continue to like and support you? Or you want your unborn monster to _live_?"

 

**MTT’s . . .**

 

Frisk arrived back, still not feeling real great. However, at least all she would have to do was stand and take orders. Not bad. She went in the back again and saw Burgerpants. “Sorry for taking off. Doctor’s orders.”

“Used to doing things all by myself, did just fine!” Burgerpants exclaimed. “Until like twenty people showed up all at once. Really need some help here.”

“Sorry.” Frisk got toward the front. There was a very long line. “Welcome to-“

“Is it true that you’re carrying King Asgore’s baby?”

“I can’t buy anything until you say a purchase.” Frisk shook her head. “I mean, I can’t say anything until you buy a purchase. Make a purchase.” As they purchased something, she updated them. “Apparently I’m carrying two. Will there be anything else?”

As she worked, more and more approached, asking the same thing. Word was spreading faster than it could be contained it seemed.

“You look terrible,” A pyrope said, just floating in the air. “I’m usually all tied up, but you look like you’re even more tied up.” He gave her a small piece of rope and took his Starfait.  “You should take a break.”

“I just did. Thank you for your concern. Anything else?” He just shook his head and left.

A green headed flaming monster came toward her. “Glamburger. So I heard from ahead of me the rumor is true. Is it really going to be able to get us out of the barrier?”

Frisk handed her a Glamburger. “Hopefully.”

“You know, you _should_ be batting your eyes closed at the same time, right? Your right eye is closing faster than your left. That’s weird,” she said. “You’re kind of a weird species. More like a spider. Anyhow, this news is great! And twins too, cool.” She looked at the burger. “I lied, I just wanted to know the truth to tell my friends. I can’t afford that.”

Damn. Mettaton wasn’t going to like that.

“The principal is behind me. So long, human. Oh. I don’t have anything to give for the babies either. I’m a kid,” she said. “Maybe a beauty tip?”

“Don’t need anything.” A beauty tip? “Don’t concern yourself.” Frisk tried to hold back the need to get sick again. Beauty was the last thing she was thinking about. Not getting sick while selling greasy sequined burgers, that’s what she needed tips on. _Determination._ “Welcome to MTT’s Burger Emporium . . .” She forgot the rest.

“See? It doesn’t matter, Majesty. Word spreads fast. A violence against her now would look unsympathetic! Too many monsters already know the truth!”

Frisk looked up to see Papyrus, Sans and King Asgore. “A violence?”

“I wasn’t going to commit a violence against my own. Does everyone here know her secret already though?” King Asgore looked at the line. Even _more_ monsters were coming in. “A matter of hours.”

“Once a rumor starts, it doesn’t die. And, I’d take it from the fact Undyne said nothing happened, that most monsters really would rather escape than care about the half-monster throne thing,” Sans pointed out. “So?”

“So.” Asgore came very close to Frisk. “Human? You look terrible.”

That was the word of the day. Frisk just tried to hold herself steady.

“Fine then. Take her and take care of her. Whatever you thinks she needs,” Asgore agreed.

Who take care of what now . . .

Sans disappeared. Then she realized Sans moved behind her. “Come on, Frisk, hang on. Back to the lab.”


	20. Concerning a Mouse Getting the Cheese

**Back to the Lab . . .**

 

“What are you doing?” Frisk tried to shrug them off. “I don’t feel comfortable just being knocked unconscious around you two. What do you . . . this isn’t, I don’t like.”

“Sans and Papyrus are very good doctors,” Alphys said to her. “Much better than me.”

“ . . . uuh?” Frisk grabbed at her head.

“Down already.” Sans moved her forcefully into the seat again.

“If you want to live, then you need to listen and listen well!” Papyrus scolded her too. “This is not a game! You did more than escape death, you created a life! _That_ brings a very high responsibility on you. You must take care of it, and it is not going to be the simplest task. If you don’t, you will both die.”

“Actually, if you reach the point where you’re naturally going to die and we can’t help, then Asgore is going to put you out of your misery before your soul disappears,” Sans added to Papyrus’ statement. “And the way you’re going now, you aren’t far off. Now, open that mouth again.”

Frisk just glanced at each of them. That wasn’t a very good idea. “Huh?”

“This might blow your simplistic mind,” Sans told her as she actually heard the tapping of his slipper, “but if you _don’t_ stop rebelling, we’ll chain you up and treat you.” He moved over and grabbed a strange instrument. “What part of ‘you need rest’ did you not get?”

“I’m supposed to-“

“Rest!” Papyrus finished for her, grabbing his own tool.

“Look. This isn’t personal, this is _business_. I’m your doctor, human,” Sans warned her. “Get used to it.” He spread her mouth open wider, almost making it hurt. “You now hold the key to opening the barrier and that comes first before anything else.”

Frisk couldn’t take it. Forcing her mouth open like that when she was trying to keep in control. She moved him away and leaned to the side, throwing up.

“Vomiting red crystals again,” Sans asked as he peered over. “Nope, blue and green. Great, fantastic colors. Not really, you’re on the verge of death.” He tried to open her mouth a little more gently this time. “Gotta vomit, then say it. Politeness is out the window, GP. Now you good?”

Frisk nodded. The way he was responding to her. Him and Papyrus, they truly were her doctors, and they were trying to save her life.

“Good.” Sans opened her mouth wider.

“Salvation is within you,” Papyrus agreed with Sans as he looked toward her, “and if you die, every monster’s hope to ever see the sky will die with you.”

“I-I trust them,” Alphys said next to her, patting her head softly. “They are much more than you think. Asgore isn’t trusting you to amateurs, o-or I’d be doing this,” she tried to joke.

 

Alphys held Frisk’s arm out, and Papyrus injected her with something to knock her out again. “It’s not really her fault. You weren’t there when Asgore and her had it happen,” she said. “For holding his child, he sounded very uncaring.”

"Like saying she lived or died on her own? Something close to maybe 'if you can't survive on your own, then you won't survive at all.'?" Sans questioned. "Yeah. We've talked to him. It's a weird situation." He stopped talking and peered inside Frisk’s mouth. He wiggled a tooth lightly and it fell out. “Yeah.” He used his rejuvenation tool and pressed it in her mouth, trying to save her teeth. The more she didn’t fall apart, the better the chances.

Papyrus was using a second rejuvenation tool on her nails. “Alphys? Can we get some assist?”

Alphys backed away from Frisk. “What is it?”

“Water. Lots of it. Lots,” Papyrus said. “Humans are mostly water, and the magic is drying her out. Her skin is losing hydration and no doubt the rest of her too. Do you have a bath? We need a huge bathtub.”

“Oh?! Uh? I-I’ll fetch some buckets of water instead,” Alphys said as she hurried off and returned.

Odd. Still, Sans and Papyrus had other things on their mind then her weird action.

Papyrus dunked Frisk’s fingers in a bucket of water and went to grab another tool. It looked more like a sprayer nozzle. “Good thing she’s out.” He pulled one of the fingernails back gently and sprayed it with water. It was starting to bleed. He used the rejuvenation tool as it did.

Sans finished up in her mouth and grabbed a separate bucket of water, working on her toenails the same way Papyrus was doing. “Alphys, can you check the soul balance again?”

Alphys nodded and hooked Frisk up like she first did. “They look fine.”

“Good.”

“Is she going to make it?” Alphys asked. Neither Papyrus nor Sans answered. After they were done with her teeth, toenails, and fingernails, it was time for step two. Sans grabbed a few more tools, and Papyrus picked Frisk up.

“Alphys, bath,” Sans said. He watched her get jittery again. “Come on, Buddy, I know you got one down in the back of the lab.”

“I-it’s not ready right now! Um, it’s dirty I think,” Alphys answered.

“Then we’ll clean it. Life and death kinda thing, that should inspire some cleaning,” Sans joked lightly, trying to take the edge off.

“Oh . . . o-okay. Follow me,” Alphys finally relented, taking all three of them to the bathtub in the back. Turns out, it wasn’t dirty at all. Alphys had a glitched memory.

Sans and Papyrus poured lots of water all over her form. Alphys looked nervous and kept watch for some reason. Sans would definitely get to the bottom of whatever she was nervous about later.

Sans had given a tool to Papyrus. “Check her eyes. I’ll check her ears.” Sans placed his tool inside Frisk’s ear. “I’d be surprised if she’s not hearing static in there. How are her eyes?”

“Tired. Dry. But Papyrus never gives up!” He insisted. He poured some water over her eyes.

“I understand the excess of water for a human,” Alphys said, “but this is going to throw off the balance of the souls you guys. She needs magic to reign over her two.”

“Not on the outside, and only around the little monster,” Papyrus said. “Not her too.”

“Oh. Is that up to me?” Alphys asked. ”That’s a tender issue.”

“Gotta do it just right. Too much could kill and too little won’t do anything. We can handle it,” Sans insisted.

 “Yeah, but, um? I-I’m not so sure if the human will be comfortable with you two? Doing _that_?” Alphys warned them, still taking another look behind her.

“Well, she is just going to have to suck it up,” Papyrus said. “Besides, it’s not like a kiss or anything. It’s a magic insertion tool to get magic to the monster soul inside of her too.”

“To help her two?”

“Yes, of course to help too.”

“Alright, let’s get her out of here and into some bedding,” Sans said to Papyrus. “You got her?”

Papyrus lifted her out of the water. Frisk was drenched. They walked a short ways to a crowd of beds and laid her down, covering her up.

Sans dug around in his pocket for the other tool he brought down, the temperature reactor. He placed it in her ear. “Cold. She needs it dead cold.” He looked at it. Funny, a heat monster should be opposite. Maybe this was more of the human side reacting. “Alphys, get the temp to about 50. Forty if you can.”

“Got it.” Alphys took off a second. Sans and Papyrus waited ‘til they felt a blast of cold air. She came back. “Did that help? Are we done now?”

“Hopefully.” Sans checked her ear with the temperature reactor tool again after a few minutes. “Yeah, think we’re done.” He put the tool away.

“That’s all we can do for now,” Papyrus said to Alphys. “She must rest before anything else. Sans?”

“Oh yeah. Right.” Sans took the temperature reactor tool out of his pocket and handed it to Alphys. “Check on her every hour. Whatever the readout says, get the temperature to there right away. It’s the best way to even her out.”

“If she starts to vomit any color of crystals, get us right away,” Papyrus insisted.

“So? Is she gonna be fine now?” Alphys asked again.

“She’s okay, for now,” Papyrus said. He looked toward Sans. “Last step?”

“Yep. Let’s go . . .” Sans was trying to keep her cool. Frisk was unable to move right now. How did the covers go over her? “In a bit, we’ll check out her place.”

“In a bit?” Alphys looked at Frisk covered up. “Oh! Oh, you probably don’t want that.” She uncovered her again. “Silly me. It just kind of happened.”

“But you never looked away during the conversation.” Papyrus looked toward Sans, then back toward her. “What’s going on?”

“Hm?” Alphys tried to pretend like she didn’t understand. Until she heard sounds approaching. “Uh- Oh! You sh-sh-should probably leave now! Let her get rest!”

No way. Sans and Papyrus turned around and saw strangely shaped monsters. Even one that seemed like several dogs together, and another that looked like Snowdrake’s mother, but tired. Depressed. With something else . . . “ . . . kaaaay?”

Sans and Papyrus were both staring at her.

“It’s because of the determination!” Alphys broke down. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! E-everything was fine, the fallen were brought back to life with extra determination, but they started to . . . and I didn’t . . .”

“That’s why the Underground can never have our papers,” Papyrus said to no one in particular.

“Experimentation with determination.” Sans shook his head. “Asgore’s breaking unbreakable rules. How long have you been hiding this?” Alphys just covered up her face. “Alphys. Hey, it’s not your fault. Asgore asked for it. You’ve got to fess up the truth.”

“Sans is right,” Papyrus said. “As dreadful as this situation has become, you can’t just hide this down here. Asgore can’t even blame you, he is the one making the orders.”

“But you can’t keep them down here. They deserve to go back to wherever they came from,” Sans said.

“B-but, b-but, it’s an unbreakable!” Alphys cried out, scared. “Unbreakable. I’m so scared. I-I regret it, but that doesn’t matter. I broke an unbreakable. My life is just going to be a miserable death.”

“Your life has been miserable because you’ve been hiding it,” Sans warned her. “You can end your torture by setting it right. Right now.”

“Help the families understand and accept what happened,” Papyrus added. “Do your part, Alphys. No more hiding this. It’s not healthy.”

“I . . . I was hoping that Frisk and her baby and the barrier situation, it would be fixed and I would be looked at well before I dropped this on them. So that way-“

“You can’t keep them bottled up another nine months, and even believing a hundred percent that Frisk and that baby are gonna survive?” Sans stopped. “Chances are still pretty high Frisk is in danger. I’d say more than a 70% chance in about a month we’ll have to call Asgore to kill her, to get her soul before she dies for good.” Sans didn’t want to say that, but baby monsters needed their daddy near them. They just did.

The world outside was cruel, intense, and even with a momma monster’s magic, daddy was always helpful to have that extra layer of protection. Frisk didn’t even _have_ magic, and Asgore wanted to ‘store his magic’ or ‘not show up everyday in case it looked bad’.

The only protection the poor kid had was the dad. So when the dad didn’t give a shit enough to help out right?

“You had better just expose it,” Papyrus had to agree. “If Frisk’s situation ends badly, it’s just going to make the emotional trauma that much worse on you.”

Alphys looked at her hands and covered her face.

“It’s you or us,” Sans warned her. “You’ve got to trust monsters will understand, Alphys. Especially since it was Asgore’s orders. You were scared to tell them, they’ll get that. But not for another nine months, that isn’t going to work.”

“Right. Now, is there anything else you did in that time?” Papyrus asked. “If there is, you should expose that too.”

“Not really,” Alphys said. “I had a flower I gave determination, but it ran away. I-I doubt it can do much though. Are you guys really going to . . .”

“Tattle? Yep,” Sans said. “Family deserves family.” Him and Papyrus knew that better than a lot of other monsters out there. “Come on, Papyrus. Time to see where Beautiful lives.”

 

**MTT’s . . .**

 

“Welcome to MTT, wait is ten minutes, sorry!” Burgerpants exclaimed to Sans and Papyrus.

Sans looked out at the crowd. The line was out the door now. Probably restless too since they couldn’t actually meet the human, just get the facts. “Hey there? Take a load off. We’ve gotta see where Frisk is supposed to be staying.”

“Mettaton doesn’t allow unscheduled breaks, sorry!” Burgerpants said with a hyper flare. “And I’m not getting any special favors from my coworker being pregnant with the king’s kid.”

“Her doctor’s orders,” Papyrus said. “King Asgore is above all, and _we_ have permission for this. Now show us where she is staying.”

“No one watching the place?” Burgerpants asked. “It’ll be pandemonium!”

“Yo, hey everybody!” Sans held his hands up to them all. “So, you all want to know about the big secret, right? Well, no big real secret. The human’s having King Asgore’s baby and it’ll break the barrier in nine months if she survives. If. Kind of a big if. So, that’s it. Nothing more than that. If you still want to stick around, give it a good ten minute break okay?” He turned back around to Burgerpants. “Now? Where does she live?”

Burgerpants took them through a door, through another door, through a less than stellar smelling hallway, and at the end pointed at it. “There it is. My little place of solitude.” He opened the door. “No lock. Go on in.”

Uh? “Sure you have a great place,” Sans said, “but we want to see her place.”

“We share now,” Burgerpants said.

Sans had a bad feeling about it. He walked straight in. One room. One, total. No kitchen, couldn’t fix food. There was a huge bed, and a lamp with no light switch. Just a quote that said stars make their own light. There was a weird, huge bottle of perfume on the other side. Then there was a long end table, on the right side next to the perfume. It had a small refrigerator, freezer, and microwave on it. No windows. Not the best smelling environment.

“No way, no way, no way!” Papyrus wasn’t even in it that long. “It’s staggeringly hot!”

Sans looked at the thermostats. “Where’s the air?”

“It doesn’t work,” Burgerpants said. “Neither does the heat, but who needs that?”

“Frisk will.” Papyrus looked toward the bed. “That is it? The bed takes more room than the room!”

“I got upgraded to a double bed. Yeah for me.” Burgerpants didn’t look so thrilled. “It’s not the best place.”

“Hey, it’s a great place,” Sans said to him. “Great bachelor pad. I mean, refrigerator’s next to the the bed, and it’s all one room. Kitchen, bedroom, living room, just one big room. Simple. Perfect. Just the way I like it.”

“Just not for her,” Papyrus said, “yet. We can start with getting a great heater and ac in here.”

“I won’t stop you!” Burgerpants said, “but you want heat too?”

“Oh yeah. She might need it like 200 degrees higher in here. Goat monster is gonna want heat, heat, heat.”

“ . . . I hope the pay raise is worth it.”

“I doubt it,” Sans said honestly. “Oh. One more thing.”  He looked at the bed. “Huge double, huh?”

“Yes.”

“You haven’t been trying to help her with magic insertion, have you?” Sans waved his finger at him. “That’s a big no-no with the human. Okay?”

 “Not yet,” Burgerpants revealed. “It’s only been two weeks though. Things could change.”

Sans scratched the back of his skull. “I don’t really want to get into fantasies here?”

“Not a fantasy. She was desperate for some attention the first time we met,” Burgerpants said.

“It’s . . . been a rough road,” Sans said. “She feels more used than a tire now, so don’t make tracks on her.”

“She is having King Asgore’s little monster,” Papyrus pointed out. “She  might even be a future queen. She is not out as a choice.”

“Not saying I’m trying to put a ring on her finger,” Burgerpants corrected himself. “MTT Resorts is just a stressful job.” He wiggled his paws.

 “Hang on.” Sans stared at Burgerpants. “Human’s going through some heavy stuff. Anvil I don’t need to keep my eye on you, do I?”

Burgerpants looked like a smart alec. “I won’t do anything, but what if she messes with me?”

Was this going to work? “Kitty down, no pussy.”

“Sans!” Papyrus scolded him. “Ugh! Let’s just get to work? Then we can shop around for a heater and AC. And clearly another endtable to put them on.”

“And the king can pick up the tab.” Still, Sans looked toward Burgerpants.

Burgerpants just looked back at him, excited. “Look, you weirdo! I’m not gonna do anything with her and her kids already!”

Huh. “Kid,” Sans corrected him.

“Kids.” Burgerpants said, “she just came back and said one was two.”

 “Hang on, hang on.” Sans gestured back to Burgerpants, trying to get on his good side again. “Hey, Pal? Who told her she has two now?”

“Her doctor. Her other doctor,” Burgerpants said.

“Ouch. Twins.” Sans shook her head. “Twice the trouble for us.”

“Yes. If that’s the case, we shouldn’t dawdle, we need to begin magic insertion now.”

 

**To the lab . . .**

 

Frisk was still out like a light. Good. Alphys helped Sans and Papyrus get her to an actual birthing table. Alphys helped get her ready in a robe and her legs into stirrups. “Are you really sure about this?”

“We understand what to do. You doing it out of modesty is just gonna get her killed,” Papyrus reminded her. “Go. We’ll handle it.”

Alphys left and Sans held the magical insertion. Collecting magic was easy, Asgore just zapped the container like it was an enemy. They had plenty now. “Okay. So?” Sans looked to Papyrus. “Paper, Rock, Scissors.”

“Oh don’t worry, Sans.” Papyrus patted him on the back. “I believe in you.”

Sans started to hear Frisk groan. Well yay, that’s gonna make it fun. Frisk was coming back around. _Better get it over with._ He held the magical insertion and bent down toward her robe.

“Easy, Sans.”

“I know, I know,” he said. Sans fixed the percentage of speed on his device, trying to keep his skull focused on the task at hand. He was helping to save Frisk who was holding the child that would get them out of the Underground. Yeah. As long as he just remembered that, piece of cake.

He heard Frisk groan again. “Wuzzzup?”

He would have chuckled if he wasn’t in such a predicament.

“Hey? Hey, hey, what the-“

“Hold her down,” Sans said, knowing that was coming. Still she was really moving. “Hold her down magically, Pap, and numb her the best you can. This might hurt.”

“Easy, easy.” Sans heard Papyrus’ voice as he started to insert the device. It wasn’t a very large girth, but it was long.

“What’s going on?!” Frisk demanded. “What are you doing down by my hoo-hoo?!”

“Easy,” Papyrus said again. “We are inserting magic inside of your, um, ‘hoo-hoo’. You are having twins, Frisk. You need to be even more precautious. The magic power will match the offspring, and they will settle down more. The more they settle and accept their environment? The, um, less chance you’ll be ripped to pieces.”

Sans brought his head out from her robe and looked at her. “No problem.” Yeah, her eyes didn’t say that. After all, he was in a very sensitive area. To humans, to monsters, or pretty much any female out there.

“There you go. That must be feeling better,” Papyrus said as he patted her head.

Instead Frisk was starting to arch her back up like it was suddenly in pain.

“Whoah, whoah!” Sans quickly took the device out. “I did the right percentages, Papyrus!” He watched as Papyrus handed him a magic checking indicator. He took it and shoved it back where the magical insert had been.

“Quit!” Frisk was arching again.

Sans pulled it back out again and checked . . .

1,634 difference. “Fuck me.” Sans looked toward Papyrus. “Magic’s not right, it’s not right. It’s off by over a thousand.”

“How can that be?!” Papyrus shouted back. “It’s Asgore’s child. Did you take into account the twins in the math?”

“Yah, of course.” Of course he did that, and Sans did not mess up simple math. It was like a grown man forgetting what came after B in the alphabet. It didn’t happen. That only left one solution. Asgore was not the father. Alphys messed up somehow. “Papyrus, I’ll be right back.” Sans left immediately with the insert, teleporting to the Ruins, grabbing a whimsun, and initiating combat. Once the whimsun struck, he directed the power to the magical insert.

He came back again and stuck the insert back into Frisk. “Easy, easy. You okay so far?”

“Doctor Sans, my back is on fire!” Frisk yelled at him. “What’s going on?!”

Heh. Doctor Sans. Cool. “Killer puzzle. Literally.” He moved more magic through her, and then took the detector to check her again. “1,224. Getting down again.” He placed the insert back in and increased its speed.  “It’s okay, Frisk,” he admitted. “But, Asgore’s not the dad. Math doesn’t lie.”

“We are going to have to play some math games I’m afraid,” Papyrus admitted to Frisk. “If we don’t, you’ll be killed within an hour. Understood?”

Frisk shook her head. Whatever shyness she had about Sans shoving instruments in her hoo-hoo was disappearing quick. Her life and her unborn children’s lives were in his and Papyrus’ hands.

She watched as they both did their part. Sans would go somewhere, Papyrus would hold something in her, Sans would return with another tool full of some kind of magic and insert it. At the same time, they were both muttering science terms and math equations that she couldn’t even catch.

“Slow it down by another .05, and we need an Icecap,” Papyrus said.

“This is tricky, now,” Sans said to Papyrus. “Her numbers are almost compatible, but almost don’t cut it. She’s got 50 overhead flowing through.”

“We don’t have a froggit, with the speed and accuracy, that would have worked,” Papyrus complained.

“Yeah, well. She was going through a phase.”

“Overshoot it and come back down with the whimsun again?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

None of it made sense, all Frisk knew was that she finally felt right again when she hit what they called ‘balance.’ She breathed a deep sigh of relief and felt Sans’ bony hand on her forehead.

“You okay, GP?” Sans teased her. “Your balance is evened out now. You’ll be fine.”

“Except that Asgore is clearly _not_ the father,” Papyrus said in a huff. “Shoving unspecified magic amounts inside of you was so risky, we never would have balanced you out if we knew.” Papyrus was already on the phone with the ‘brillant Alphys’.

He wasn’t treating her so brilliant.

 

“1,634.” Sans grabbed Frisk’s hand. “Alphys made a big mistake.”

“Thank you, Doctor Sans,” Frisk thanked him, trying to stand up now. She was feeling better.

“Alphys says she swears it’s a boss monster,” Papyrus said back to Sans. “It grew the correct color red and everything. She did admit there was a mouse, some cheese, and a slight mix-up.”

Frisk smiled. “Did a mouse finally get the cheese?”

“ . . . but everything turned out fine. Frisk Carlisle, you should rest,” Papyrus answered.

“Yeah, rest.” Sans looked toward her. “Don’t go far. Don’t do much. That isn’t a stable balance, just for right now. We are going to have to do the same rough procedure again if we don’t figure out who the dad is real soon.”

Frisk nodded, and her body made her want to lay back down. Work was the farthest thing from her mind. Even if she needed to. “I’ll go home and leave work in just . . .”

“Sleep, human.” Sans watched her drop back to sleep quickly. He touched her hair on the top. “Human. Boss monster. Unknown father. She’s so lucky she’s still alive.”

Sans bent over Frisk again. Having given her a dose of Asgore’s magic, they had to restore it to where it once was and let it balance a little while until they could fix it.

“Undyne is too hard on her. I know that she did terrible wrongs, but Frisk is living with that for the rest of her life.” Papyrus touched her cheeks which were turning blue. “Nothing has been unaffected on her for what she did, even her cheeks. She needs a real friend more than ever. Somehow, I don’t trust the kitty is the best friend to confide in, and certainly not Bratty and Catty. Maybe we should ask Alphys if she can stay at the lab with her?”

“ . . . do you remember how I used to tell you stories about the purple door at the edge of the Ruins?” Sans asked simply. “Welp. That old lady don’t answer my knocks no more. You know why.” He placed his hands in his lab coat pockets. “Not to mention I’ve got a constant reminder whenever I see Snowdrake’s father every day about what Frisk did. But.”

“Everybody can be a better person.”

“Yeah.” Sans nodded toward Papyrus. “I believe that now. Beautiful’s definitely a good person, she’s just turned backward and inside out.” Oops. “I mean, Frisk.”

 “I can’t blame her. I have read too much literature on LOVE.” Papyrus touched her cheeks, checking on the blue tint. “This is worrisome.”

“Might be. Might not be. There’s gotta be an old boss monster out there that was skeleton,” Sans said. “Let’s pop over to Waterfall. I know a guy with a hammer of justice we should talk to.”

 

**Waterfall . . .**

 

“It’s all real good. All for sale,” Gerson said to Sans. “Oh come on, who doesn’t want some cloudy glasses and a torn notebook?”

“You were here during the monster-human war,” Sans started. “Were there more than one boss monster down here?”

“You mean more than Ol’ Fluffybuns?” Gerson asked.

“Yeah,” Sans chuckled. He’d heard that story before. “Before Ol’ Fluffybunns.”

“There’d be his son. Oh, and his wife. Boy, were those two just sickening together,” Gerson complained. “Kissing and snuggles and blah.”

“Any more?” Papyrus asked.

“There was a suspect,” Gerson said, “but he died too young, never had a chance to reach the age where he stopped growing and needed a child. Died in his twenties. Tragic death.”

“Who was that?” Papyrus asked.

“The old infamous myth that nobody remembers, but his remnants have been here for years,” Gerson said.

“Gaster?” He was their relation though. He couldn’t be _that_ close to being a boss monster. Sans and Papyrus weren’t boss monsters. Which meant . . .

But more than that, it also meant . . .

Papyrus and Sans didn’t speak out loud near Gerson again, both choosing to walk away from the area.

 

**To Frisk’s Bedside . . .**

 

“Are you sure about this?”

“Not right to put this on Alphys. Her mind has enough stuff to deal with. I’m the oldest. I’ll do it.”

Frisk turned in bed. She couldn’t make out the figures talking at first. Her whole body ached from head to toe. It was like she had a terrible flu mixed with a high fever at the same time.

“Okay. She’s coming round. Let’s do this.” She felt a strangely, very gentle hand on your forehead. “Hey there, Beautiful. Good morning. How are you?”

Frisk blinked to make Sans out better. “Uuuh . . . kay?”

Sans patted her head. No, he was rubbing it. In a comforting way? Which provided the opposite of what she wanted. “So, let’s start this off with something. Um. Don’t blame you. You saw a possible way out, and you took it. It happens.”

Frisk felt too ill to really make out what he was saying. He seemed to understand that.

 

 

"You can't carry those kiddos to term," Sans revealed to her. Yet, she just couldn't understand. Already too far gone, too delirious. "Sorry. You're never gonna experience the awkwardness of having a human-monster duo. It would have been rad too. But, the truth is? Alphys got it wrong. You aren't having Asgore's kid. You're having Gaster's twins."

Yep. No recognition in her eyes she even understood.

"Yeah, and . . . no manner of help me or my bro could give you would save you." He sighed and patted her hand gently. "Gaster's dead. If you were monster, even that would be hard to accomplish, making it through a successful birth. Took momma nearly thirty years."

Nothing still.

"You have to die. You're carrying what's technically my little brothers, Frisk, but you're no monster. Without the real daddy's help, they won't even last a month." Sans moved over toward her other side. "Papyrus is going to get Asgore. I'm here to make this as easy as possible. Let's get your legs propped up, human."

Frisk moaned, rolling her head around.

"I know what King Asgore needs to ask, and I want to do it as delicately as possible. He needs your soul, which means you've got to be taken right next to the barrier so he can retrieve it as soon as possible with the other six souls," Sans said. "But, he's not going to want to do that while the little ones are inside of you. Killing a human is nothing to most monsters. Even to me. I could polish some off," he confessed. "But, he wouldn't want to kill his own kids. So.  _I'm_  gonna kill the life that's inside you right now before you die. Especially right now, while you can't understand anything. This is the best time."

Sans helped prop her feet up again. She put them back down to get more comfortable. "You did good. We're still getting out. Heck, we're getting out today." Yet, Sans couldn't expand on it. "This won't hurt. It's going to numb your entire body." He held a magic insert and he zapped it with his power. "You'd normally be knocked out for three hours, but Asgore's going to take your soul while you are out, so this is technically it for you too. Wish I could have said goodbye better."

No amount of anything was ever going to help him recover from this one. Doomed. Doomed from the start. He propped her legs back up, them once again moving away. Beautiful was squinting her eyes. She acted brave, but it was just a façade. She was clearly in pain already. Delaying this was just leaving her in more pain.

Sans moved back toward her. "Felt it since day one this wasn't the right way to go." Words weren't going to help, but he went ahead and wiped away a tear that was on her face. She was startled at first. Subconsciously, probably didn't expect someone to care enough to do that.

She got enough grief over what happened. More than enough. Sans went back down, and grabbed the insert. He placed it inside Frisk and slowly released the power he had stored up in it.

Non-matching power, slowly inserted would be easier to endure than the sharp pain from before. After it was all inside of her, he removed it. "Bye, Beautiful." He pocketed the insert and looked up toward her, surprised she was still conscious. Delirious, but conscious.

He said nothing and just stood there, motionless, as another minute passed. She shifted slightly, and then her whole body just seemed to relax little by little.

Then? Her delirious state seemed to fade away . . . "Sans?"

Talking. She was talking? "Any numbing?" He should have already said his last words. She should have been unconscious by the time he was even finished. Instead she was getting better?

"No," she admitted. "What are you doing? Can I put my legs back down?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Sans helped her feet back down. She arched her back, but not in pain. In a stretch, like she was ready to go to sleep.

Frisk's breathing leveled out. Sans checked her heart beat. It had slowed down, but to a better rate. He checked her pulse. All her human vitals.

In fact, she just slowly closed her eyes.

Sans just stood there.

Watching.

Waiting.

He inserted the wrong power. He wasn't trying to change the power level quickly like before, she was all evened out. Without that lack of constant imbalance, she should have been done. She should be unconscious and his relation should be dead. But.

Frisk?

Looked better than ever. The human's color in her face was returning. Her body was so relaxed, there was no fear inside of it. Not in acceptance of death either, it was just . . . tired.

"Mm." Frisk muttered slightly. "I feel better, but I'm so tired."

 _That's. Not. Normal._  Sans moved her slightly, opening her mouth. He wiggled one of her teeth. Solid. "This. Uh?" Sans scratched the back of his neckbone.

Sans picked her up out of bed, and teleported her back to the original examination bed. He pulled the soul monitor over that Alphys used to check on the souls, and checked on them again.

They were there. High resonance. Two. Not hurt at all. In fact? Thriving. Thriving better than ever.

"I-I-I'm. Screwed!"

There was only one scientific reason that could happen. His power didn't kill them, or even hurt them. It was strengthing the little souls, protecting them. Ergo.

Gaster  _wasn't_  the dad.

He was.

Sans covered his skull, trying to deal with what he was seeing. Not brothers.  _Sons._

To that day in Underground, samples were still taken to raise new generations, but it was more to the end of a life, just like going through the process of having children to save a species. Like their mother did. That way no monster really had to wonder if they had a kid out there. It wouldn't happen until they at least passed on.

Except in the case of almost extinct monsters. It was taken much earlier, but the intention was still not to use it to early. Then again? Mouse. Cheese.

Sans gripped the side of Frisk's bed. "Okay. Okay." First step. He had to tell Papyrus. Second step? Get a hold of his own DNA to see if the next generation down really was close enough to be boss or not. Alphys grabbed it because it was a bright red. It was probably the brightest reddish pink right before red then. Easy to confuse.

At least, Sans hoped so because if the kids  _weren't_  boss, then Asgore would still want to kill Frisk. She had the soul they needed.

Yeah. He couldn't spill the truth until he knew that for sure, or Frisk was still in deep trouble.

So.

First step.

Papyrus.

* * *

 


	21. Concerning A Scarf

**Almost to Judgement Hall:**

"The Great Papyrus?"

Papyrus turned and looked at Sans. Oh. He knew the event must have been very hard on him. "Sans. It will be alright. It's over now. I'll go to Asgore. You can go home if you want. You did the hardest part."

"Papyrus. It's." Sans looked toward the ground. "I didn't kill them."

"Hm?"

"My magic, it didn't hurt the little ones. The. The little souls." Sans was having a hard time speaking. "Afterward, she was tired but fine. So, I took a look. The souls are even better. They are all better."

"But." That. "But that's impossible," Papyrus said. "Even being the exact same magic, no one can duplicate the unique father's magic. It's not possible."

"Yeah." His voice was a little high pitched.

" . . ." Papyrus moved closer to Sans. He wrapped his arms around his big brother. Oh no! Sans didn't have to say it. There was only one way it was possible.

Sans was the father. "I'm sorry." The thought of having to lose brothers or sisters and Frisk? It was tough enough. But now? Now it still wasn't joyous, and that sting was getting Sans harder. "Are we going to try? I will try if you want," Papyrus said. "If not. Then. You don't have to do this anymore. I-I'll do it! I'll put my magic in her and we'll end this, Sans."

"I don't know." Sans kicked a rock, and let go of Papyrus. "Even with my magic, just the chances she'd even survive? Maybe. You know. Put everything we got into it. But."

"We'll look into it. We can figure out something, maybe?" Papyrus was trying to be cheerful. A human monster skeleton? The chances.

"But she's human. It'll overwhelm her. The only reason she responded well was because I never gave her any magic before, Pap."

Papyrus looked at his own fingers. "Children need their parents base power. Frisk has no magic power, so it is only yours." He held up another finger. "But, she is human. Already in not very good condition after a mere two weeks. Sans. I wouldn't blame you. I believe in trying, but if it becomes too much-"

"Not only do the kids die, but Frisk blows up like someone threw a bomb inside of her," Sans said. "Yah. Pap, I? I. I don't  _know_  what to pick." Sans felt a presence near him again.

But it wasn't Papyrus'.

Sans looked around himself, feeling a strange . . . presence. It happened sometimes, in his lifetime. The presence of not being the  _only_  skeletons in the area.

He felt it as a kid the most, him and Papyrus. Every once in awhile though, he'd still feel it. Especially during the holidays, or when he just wasn't feeling the best. But the presence, it was strong. Real strong. A strength he hadn't felt since his mother was dying on her deathbed.

Papyrus looked around slightly too, feeling the same thing. " . . . he's present. He's extremely present."

"Yeah," Sans answered him. "Guess he's worried."

"I'm worried about you too. This is all tough to handle," Papyrus said to Sans. "Maybe he wants to help?" Papyrus held his hand towards Sans. "Maybe we should try?"

Sans nodded and took them back to the lab, closer to the stationary table. It would be tough to communicate in the place they'd been. They needed a place where 'accidental things' happened easier. They were only lucky enough to connect with him a couple of times in their lives, and it was never through words. Just through 'occurences'.

Papyrus looked toward Frisk. "She really is just sleeping soundly, isn't she?" He looked back toward Sans and held out his hands.

"We really shouldn't expect nothing," Sans warned Papyrus. "He hardly ever does anything. This is probably completely pointless."

Yet, Sans joined hands with Papyrus. There was only one skeleton out there that might know what to do. That could see beyond all timelines. Sans and Papyrus had tried to contact him on more than one occasion in their lives, but the only way to really even have a chance to get to him, was to already feel him.

He was always a  _little_  present. A little something on the edge of reality. But when they could feel his presence stronger, their chances were better. And he felt? Practically beside them, in the air. Right now.

Gaster.

"Um? Yo?" Sans tried. "So. Things are kind of . . . complicated in this timeline right now. I know that you're looking at all timelines and everything's always buzzing, but I can feel your presence around here real well with Papyrus. So. I _hope_  that means that you get that . . . that uh, . . . I really need some help? Can you help? Please?"

Stationary started to soar to the ground from a nearby table. Everything just fell in an odd form to the floor, one by one. A set of pencils, some pens and erasers along with a ton of papers.

After it was done, it spelled one word:

CORE

 

**To The Lab With Frisk a short time later . . .**

 

"Here she is."

Frisk woke up and saw King Asgore looming over her. Sans had left her in a hurry as she started to fall asleep. But, now she had to deal with more visitors. "King Asgore?"

"Alphys told me you are having twins. Goats do not come in twins." Asgore lifted her up, while Alphys was sticking little white pads on her head again. "I will see this for myself."

Alphys nodded. She adjusted her machine's knobs. "Weird. My settings are off. Give me a second." She pulled up the screen. "See, this is one and that-" She stopped, and stopped her pointing when she realized there was nothing to point at. "Um?"

Frisk looked too. Where were the souls?

"I don't see twins," Asgore said. "Alphys, I don't even see one."

"They were there." Alphys started readjusting the white pads on Frisk and checked the screen again. Empty. "They were there."

"Human, are you doing something?" Asgore accused Frisk. "What are you plotting?"

Plotting? "Nothing. I don't understand this any better than you do," Frisk said.

"There was one soul, then two, and now none?" Asgore roared at her. "What did you do, rig Alphys instrument to make it show a soul? She just said her instrument was off."

"No," Frisk insisted, understanding the depth of the situation she was in. "No, I can't do anything like that. I'm just an ordinary human."

"And ordinary humans had gained enough magic to seal us up Underground for all these centuries," Asgore said to her. "Why are you playing around like this? Hm?"

Just then, the screen showed one soul on it.

Then it disappeared.

"Uh?" Alphys looked toward King Asgore. "Um? There were two? Maybe one of them died? I'll try changing the resonance."

" . . . or perhaps she got pregnant before she ever did with me." Asgore looked toward Frisk.

What? "No, I didn't do that."

"You were very friendly with your roommate. You've been living with him for two weeks with not one word of trouble. In a room, that is mostly a bed than anything else," Asgore accused her.

What?! "What, you mean me and Burgerpants? No way, never! I mean?" Okay, sure she was lonely and lost, but Burgerpants?

"Goats. Don't come. In twins."

"Well, humans are usually solo," Frisk said, trying to convince him otherwise, "but sometimes twins or triplets or even more are born."

"Goats. Never come. In twins," Asgore repeated harder.

"You mean coming through here the first time, you think she got pregnant before she met you?" Alphys asked. "Oh, that'd be bad. Cats are really unique monsters."

"I didn't sleep with Burgerpants when I first came through here. I didn't touch anybody, I was just trying to walk and get out." Frisk watched Asgore hold up an odd, small CD in his hand. "What's that?"

"Security camera footage. Mettaton doesn't keep them on the outside. He said it makes guests feel unwelcome," Asgore said, "and that's not how they did things on the surface. He does, however, watch his employees, and felt I should know about this."

Oh no, the flirting. Oh come on. "It was just flirting, I didn't do anything."

"Come now, human. You sound very desperate and pitiful on here." Asgore wiggled a CD before putting it down. "Now, we are in a sticky situation. Let's go walk to the castle and talk about this situation."

Alphys watched them leave but picked up the CD and went ahead and moved back to the front of the lab to play it on her main computer, wanting to see what the king was talking about. This was terrible. If Frisk had been lonely and got with a cat?

Cat monsters were heavy multipliers, and Frisk's soul would multiply again and again. There was no way a human could handle a cat monster. On average, they started with one, then ended up slowly splitting souls until around 15-20 souls were inside.

Cat monsters had a magic body that easily stretched, making them elongated and long when pregnant, more like a hot dog. Frisk? She couldn't do that."Oh, Frisk." If only she had known. "Alphys, why didn't you check her before this whole Asgore barrier pregnancy thing? Well, dummy, because why would she be pregnant? That's why." Still, Alphys didn't feel any better. She started to play the CD and listened to what Asgore had heard.

 

**The Core . . .**

 

Sans and Papyrus stood on top of it. Any other monster would be burning their skin off right now standing where they had been. “We need to turn it off for a few minutes to see what’s going on inside without ruining anything.” Gaster wanted them to check out the core. The answer must be in there.

After waiting for the core to start to cool after it was shut off, they continued onward. The core had more than one purpose, and it was a mystery what all its functions had been. But, if Gaster wanted them to check it out, they would. He lifted the handle to the inner workings of it and started to walk down with Papyrus.

It was steamy and hot. Sans headed to the controls, but he stopped when he and Papyrus saw something that just didn’t make sense.

Kids. Two human kids. Just what they needed, more innocent souls to steal for Asgore. Ugh. Sans and Papyrus both went to check on the kids.

Hibernation. To stay in the core with it still on, someone had to be in hibernation. One of them wore a purple poofballed hat with a green scarf and a little purple coat with slippers on the bottom of its feet. The other wore a simple plain shirt and pants, bright pink and orange with pink ear muffs and pink slippers. Both of them seemed quite small for what they expected for a human.

“Who are they?” Papyrus questioned Sans. "What are they doing in here of all places?"

“I dunno,” Sans admitted. He checked their souls. “Nothing wrong with them.”

“Um? Hello?” Papyrus jostled the orange-shirted one that he picked up in his arms. “Hello, little human?”

It groaned and looked at Papyrus. “Okay. That nap felt excessive.” The child started to move. “I am okay, Papyrus.”

“You know me?” Papyrus asked it. “You’ve heard of me?”

“Papyrus?” it answered. “Of course I know you! Not as cool as me, but not too far behind me,” it admitted.

Sans looked toward the other one that was starting to fidget. “Hey there, kid? Who are you?”

“Last time I checked, I was Al. You know, son of the Frisk,” it answered. “But, I don’t know, Sans. Better check the expiration date.” He lifted his slipper up.

Sans chuckled lightly as he picked the tiny kid up. “Well, I’ll be! I didn’t know Beautiful had kids.”

“What is that?” The other kid in Papyrus’ arms asked. “I feel weird, like someone’s watching me without permission.”

 “It’s not . . . without permission,” the child Sans was holding said as he adjusted his little hat and scarf. “Yo, Sans, let go.”

Sans let go of the young child, sensing frustration from him. _Whoah._ The boys were looking in several directions, all around. _Whoah, whoah! Do you see that, Papyrus?_

_It . . . how?_

_I don’t know but . . . these kids are sensing Gaster. They aren’t just Frisk’s kids, they are little skeletons. But that's impossible._

Sans knew what he meant. “You’re feeling somebody. He’s _mostly_ present near us right now.”

“Huh?” The little boy still didn’t get it. “Who’s watching us?”

“Same guy who just helped you,” Sans said, bringing the kid back a little over to him. Somehow, Frisk had had little skeletons already? He held the rebellious boy in his arms longer. “Why don’t you like me so much?”

“Hm.” The kid just tilted his head at Sans. “Something happened. You don’t remember nothing, huh?”

“No, I don’t,” Sans admitted to him. He tried to read the kid, but the sensation was . . . odd. The kid _must_ have the gift too, and they were trying to read each other at the same time. It wasn’t just a little monster. It had Sans gift. It was.

A little skeleton related to him. _This is family, Papyrus._

_I suspect so. But if these are Frisk’s, then it must be from the surface. So then, Gaster could be the father? But?_

Frisk would have been killed if it were Gasters kids. Sans continued his questioning. “Why do you not like me?” Sans asked again. “Kid?”

“Names Al, Mister Sans, and you’re pushing real hard again.” The kid tried to break from his grasp. “You killed momma multiple times. That and you still owe me two Grillby burgers.”

What? “Is this really not the first time we met?” Sans asked him. “And did your momma really have you?”

“Huh.” Al gave him an odd look. “Momma can’t die, she just gets hurt and her soul restores itself. It’s called a used soul. You really are clueless now, aren’t you?”

“Okay? Could you expand on that a bit more, Al?” Sans asked him.

Al tapped his slippered foot once. “Momma can’t die. It’s how we were born in the first place. Miracle babies.”

“We are very special!” The kid from Papyrus’ arms announced. “The specialist of the specials. None others like us exist.”

“Yeah,” Al said. “Anyhow Mister Forgetful, you and Papyrus dragged momma and us away down here to your king who wanted to kill her because he found out she once wiped out almost all the monsters. You know. Everyone has a pet peeve, and that was his. Then you fought momma to about . . . well, the equivalent of all the monsters that fell before momma reset. You hurt her. A lot. In the name of, you know, justice.”

“But, it was a trick,” the other boy said. “Afterwards, Momma lived in the Ruins with Toriel and us. You came over every day to play with us. No one hurt momma again and we all lived happily ever after! At least for the week. Then we were shoved into here with Betsys.” He looked around. "Where is Betsys?"

Papyrus scratched his head. He had no idea who Betsys had been, but that wasn't what was on his mind. “You’re mother just kept . . . going?”

“Yes, Papyrus,” the boy in his arms said. “Momma had a used soul. I already said that. What’s wrong with your mind, Silly?”

That’s not what Papyrus meant. Sans already knew about the Genocide, his other self had made it clear. But, he never said a thing about kids. _Why didn’t I tell myself she had kids?_

He wouldn’t be quiet about that, unless he didn’t expect them.

But if they were fixing timeline shit like he said, then, were they not supposed to be there?

Okay. Strange, but these impossible kids must have the answer that Gaster wanted to tell them. If she survived once, she could survive again.

What the boys said about a used soul made sense how Frisk survived, but she would still need magic from the dad to carry them to term. She could survive, but not the kids. How did she . . .? “Who’s your dad?” Sans finally asked.

“Gaster,” Al answered. When he said that though, there was a small gust of wind that came into the core. Sans and Papyrus hadn’t latched the top properly. It wound around the room several times, until Al’s scarf blew off.

Sans watched the scarf land on the ground. The scarf just happened to be turned and twisted enough to make a small zig zag and a circle, spelling out a simple word.

NO.

“Gaster couldn’t be their father,” Papyrus said as he saw the message too. “Then.” Papyrus spoke telepathically to Sans. _Oh no. Oh no, Sans.What does this mean?_

Sans just stared at the scarf on the floor. The father wasn’t Gaster. Sans didn’t say anything about these kids in the letter to himself. They clearly belonged to another timeline.

But they were there. _Okay, this is like a big word problem. Just, break it down, Sans. Okay, so another me didn’t bother telling me about **them** , but they are here. Which means they shouldn’t be. But they knew me in their timeline. Okay. Then me and Frisk left. But why . . ._

_You didn’t bring them, Sans._

_Obviously, Pap._

_They are here, and you didn’t bring them._

_I know. I get that._ But why were they there? What were they missing? Unless they were goner kids,  not supposed to exist in that timeline, but then they wouldn’t be in full color. They’d be grey with no pupils. So then? _Both their_   _parents have to be here for them to come into . . ._

_Oh! Oh! Sans?!_

Yeah. Sans already figured it out. Somehow, they had joined another timeline, Frisk had them, and he must have found out something was corrupt. He brought her back and left the kids there, but if the kids both belonged to them.

To both of them. If she had them while she was joined with a part of another self, and he was the same way, then technically the kids belonged to both timelines. So, then time itself would . . . split them the same way to keep out corruption of imbalance.

“Oh. Gaster?” Sans said out loud. “Um. You kind of suck. You kind of really, really suck.” Yeah. Sans couldn’t help himself.

It was a mouse that happened to knock off things going after cheese, but it wasn’t a coincidence. Gaster made it happen. Gaster was using his influence on _that exact timeline_. Either helping the encasing of crystal fall off the cheese, slightly causing the room to warm up enough for the cheese to entice the mouse, or any of his dumb, stupid, little bitty tricks to wreak havoc on his life!

“Sans, you shouldn’t say that about relation,” Papyrus warned him. “Maybe he has reasons we don’t understand for what he did.”

Sans held the little rebellious kid tightly and stood up. “If _she_ were carrying Asgore’s baby right now, we’d be heading out in nine months! But, oh no. No, he didn’t want to see dear ol’ Sansy have a set of kids with a genocider who was also having Asgore’s kids too! Old fashioned monster politics. Gosh, to make skeletons look less than perfect. Stupid old skeleton politics don’t matter when were the last two alive.”

 “He is watching across all timelines, shattered, Sans! I doubt it’s something as simple as that!” Papyrus scolded him. “We can't know, but he sees all. We’re his only relatives. Most likely, I mean. Probably.” He shrugged, finally saying it. The word they rarely used. Rarely wanted to use. “Sons.”

“Hey, Mister Sans, less of the squeezing?” Al complained, but Sans wasn’t listening.

“Shouldn’t be playing Mister Omniscient and running _my_ life.” Sans was still angry.

Papyrus looked at the child he was holding. "Okay. Well, how about this? Maybe he was just trying to help to break the barrier in his own way, Sans? Sans?"

Didn't matter. Whatever the excuse, Sans now had a lot of responsibility. Papyrus. Frisk. Two kids that looked human, and two unborns that he didn’t know if he could get to term. This wasn’t his forte. _Why’d he do that to me? Why couldn’t he have picked someone else, someone who willingly shared to help out their species chances? Was it because I was supposed to spot it so I could help, in the end, just to free him from the barrier too? Did he want the skeletons to go on, but he didn’t want to . . . have relation that he could never even hold, again?_

Sans felt a wind move through the room again. The scarf was blown from a great gust off the floor, landing around Sans’ shoulders, with the tag gently hitting him in his skull face.

Sans looked down at the tag at the end of the scarf that had hit him. On it, was a smiley circle and what must have been Frisk’s writing that said ‘I love you’.

“Sans?” Papyrus called toward him. “Brother?”

“Sorry, I’m sorry.” Sans held the scarf next to him, feeling it on his skull. When your relation that was most likely . . . your dad was broken into millions of pieces, scattered across timelines actually showed affection in his own roundabout way? “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean, I was just lashing because- all this is – I don’t – I can’t make . . .” He just felt the warmth of the scarf around his neck.

Papyrus came over, and made extra room in his arms to hug him. Sans realized the children were reaching out to hug him too.

Even the one that was upset with him. “Um.” Sans wiped away the few tears that escaped him with the scarf. “So. I’m your dad.”

“Well? Guess that means I have to give you a mulligan,” Al said, trying to keep the conversation light-hearted.

“Listen you two,” Sans said to his children. “This isn’t the timeline you remember. This is gonna be a little tough to understand, but I think your momma’s reset shoved us both into a different timeline. There, she reset again, grew old and then had you. But, if we joined a different timeline then we were doubled. That means, well, you kids belonged to both too. Which means, there’s no other excuse but . . . that I be your pops.”

“Aaaal?” The other child said.

“Hey, other kid?” Sans tried to joke. “What’s your name?”

“Juleyard,” he answered. “Um. Daddy?”

“Uh.” That word was strange. He looked back toward Al.

“Here, Sans.” Papyrus let go of Juleyard, placing him firmly in Sans’ arms. “It will be okay. You’ll see.”

Sans just stared at both of his skelekids. He caught himself in a strange vibe twist with Al again as they looked at each other.

“It was probably ‘cause you killed her multiple times before momma’s true reset,” Al said, sensing what he was looking for. “They knew you had a lot of power to stand up to her. Probably wanted to explore it.”

Well. Made sense why they didn’t choose Asgore then in the other timeline. They thought he might be a boss monster even higher than Asgore.

Dumb humans. Couldn't all their years of progress figure that one out by now?

“I couldn’t do it. Even without a SOUL, I still couldn’t do it to her.”

Sans looked around and saw an odd flower in a corner.


	22. Something A Little Tsundere

“No surprise there. Flowey’s always around,” Al said. “Life’s getting kinda strange over here, so go you, Flowey.”

“Go Flowey!” Juleyard cheered. “He can help.”

The flower however just stared at Sans and Papyrus. “A friend wouldn’t let her know. I’m supposed to be a friend.”

This flower. It was the flower the kids were talking about? “You are from the other timeline? How’d you get here?” Sans asked.

“I don’t have a soul to block me from anywhere,” Flowey said. “I can be in any timeline I want, I just have to pair with my other self. Can’t be double-souled, when you have no soul.” He sighed. “She doesn’t need me in the other timeline. This Frisk, _she_ needs me.” Then, he darted his eyes toward Sans. “I mean! I just preferred to stay with the Frisk that made my life the easiest.”

“Flowey’s friends with us,” Juleyard said. “He’d never leave us behind until we were safe.”

Flowey groaned. “Technically that’s impossible. You were doubled too.”

“Flowey? I knew the you here,” Papyrus said cheerily. “It’s good to see Frisk had you as a friend!”

Flowey looked away.

“You a smart flower?” Sans was getting answers to questions he didn’t even know to ask. He wanted to find out how to help save Frisk and his new family. Instead, he found out secrets and revelations, but still no answer to what he needed. “Flowey. Frisk is kind of pregnant with my twins. Can you tell me what the humans did to improve their chances of them surviving? Was I actually up top too?”

“Why should I tell _you_ anything?!” Flowey hissed at Sans. “You took her away! I can double myself over in any timeline, in any fashion I want!” His petally head sunk. “I can’t fix other people’s memories though. You took her away from _me_. I helped you to help save her, not have her taken away. Go rot in hell.”

“Uh. Okay,” Sans agreed. “I’ll take that. I’ll even say I’m sorry if that’s what it takes, but I gotta know. Twin skeletons have never been had with a human in this timeline, and Frisk isn’t invincible. I need all the help I can get. Please?”

“I told you once accidentally,” Flowey said like a smart ass. “I said ‘Thank goodness I was around to make sure your kids never fell into puns.’ I did it sooo straight, you assumed I was talking to Frisk, like I didn't know she was sleeping. It was hilarious. I wish you could remember. I just kept a straight face about the situation but I wanted to die of laughter. I thought I’d break, but then you made a joke afterward, making it easier to show anger instead. It was classically perfect. Classically Smiley Trashbag obvliviousness perfect.”

“Not a real nice flower, are you?” Sans asked it.

“Not a real nice friend yourself, stealing her from her own kids. If I wasn’t so suspicious of you all the time, I wouldn’t have even been hiding on them. Even though I had my pot, I suspected something. I always stayed near her or them since the last little pow-wow move you pulled. All the Underground ever wanted to do was kill her. Slay her for her crimes. I had crimes against me too. We’re like . . . twin souls . . . except I don’t have the soul part.”

“Please?” Papyrus asked it. “Was Sans? Was he trapped somehow with Frisk? Unfrozen? Or did humanity come up somehow with something else? Although I don’t see how. A father’s magic is too attuned.”

Flowey grumped. “I had no idea who they’d choose or how they’d do it back then. I didn’t even know really who it was until my curiosity made me find out the answers for real. I just guessed to ease Frisk’s mind.” His cute frowny smile then turned bigger and uglier. “I can’t believe you can connect with Gaster in this timeline! That’s not fair! You’d never know if it wasn’t for him. Brother was _good enough_.”

“No, what’s _not_ fair is you’re not helping Frisk now,” Sans warned him. “I took her away to fix a timeline. Sorry. I took your only friend away. Too bad, that sucks. But these were my own kids, trapped between being born between Frisk and my messed up souls! And you never said anything. So, actually? Sorry not sorry!” Sans was losing it. He was tired of it. It was just too much! “I’ll ask you again before I start thinking about ways to mulch you. Not adding mulch to you, just turning you into it. _How_ were the kids safely brought to term?”

Flowey just sort of smiled at Sans. A devilish smirk of fulfillment.

“Flowey,” Juleyard said toward him. “He’s our dad. It sounds like we’re getting brothers or sisters. Please?”

Flowey groaned as he lost his scary look. He looked toward Juleyard, then toward Sans and Papyrus. “Classic Skeleidiots. You never asked about the kids before.”

“Hm? Well, I bet that’s because I didn’t really have to care. Already happened. But now, I have a pair on the way with someone that has a real thin chance of surviving it if I don’t do every dang thing right!” Sans reminded him. “Please. Pal. Buddy. Amigo. Petally new best buddy friendly friendo?”

“What I know can’t help you, only hurt. I don’t need a soul to know that. So drop it.”

“Then we’ll take the chance of us feeling hurt,” Papyrus said to Flowey. “Every bit of information we could learn could lead to a new clue to solving this problem. Now, what did they do?”

“Chances of getting a human with determination to be able to reset to accidentally end up Underground was always slim. Especially with Frisk’s power. She has a lot, which is why she was such a threat to humanity. But, Frisk was never wrong in her thinking either about reset and a barrier,” Flowey revealed. “Higher than normal determination humans can reset _within_ a barrier, but you need extreme determination rarely found out there to reset without one. So, barriers are everywhere up there, and they keep out corruption of time. And there are plenty of humans who can do that out there,” Flowey said. “I know. I saw a lot of interesting things when I was looking for if Gaster was the father. A new place to explore when I got bored.”

“Reset?” Papyrus dug further. “They could reset Frisk’s reset?”

“No, none of them were that powerful to override her. Frisk’s determination had been _that_ strong. Humans could do nothing but just put up another barrier to make a new reset point for after the monsters were already released.”

“So, they couldn’t take back what she did,” Papyrus said. “Only afterward.”

“Yep. They only messed with what they had wanted, took what they wanted, played with monsters however they wanted, and then they erased all those memories again. And? No, I don’t know the memories. No, I don’t remember everyone who was taken. I think I saw Alphys name though, and I know I saw Sans.”

Okay. “That’s creepy,” Sans said. “I mean, I’ve heard of reset, I get it. But, humanity having it’s hands on me, up on the surface . . .” He looked above himself. His light guiders were going all over the place, trying to find even a small semblance of a memory. “Did the old me know that?”

“I don’t know what old you knew, and frankly I didn’t care. Frisk, Juleyard, and Al are _my_ responsibility. Not your whereabouts,” Flowey criticized him.

“Then when was I brought down? Did I do anything up there?” Sans asked. “Okay, fine, you weren’t watching me real close, but you saw papers and stuff, right? Little spy? You seem like you’d be a good little spy. Come on?”

“I never even met you up there,” Flowey said. “I just snooped around and found files on you.”

“Well. Thanks for the nightmares for the rest of my life,” Sans said, “and thanks for telling me I was up there. Real important to know. It’s just that?” Sans almost fell for it. “That wasn’t what I asked about at all.”

“I told you once,” Flowey repeated. “What I have to say about the kids survival won’t help you. It won’t do anything for you.”

Flowey was still ignoring it. Either he was a friend who really cared, or, more than likely? It was something Flowey knew he shouldn’t say around the very young little monsters. “Papyrus. Take this one back again.” He handed Juleyard back to Papyrus. “Cover his ears.” While Papyrus did that, Sans covered Al’s ears. “Okay, Flowey. What?”

“They killed your family. One was even a little babybones,” Flowey admitted now. “They needed to even out your base magic with more magic, and the process they needed wasn’t obviously available. So, they used your family as countermeasures. You know, a brother skeleton power here to lower it to be easier, and a sister skeleton power there to make it higher.”

“You mean family on the surface?”

“Yep. They drained you and drained them, and then toward the end when things got really rough on Frisk? Boy, she was too out of it to even see what they were doing. She’d have nightmares over all the blood and marrow and transfusions and messy gobbily blue gunky drops mixed with red creating a sickening purple just falling on the floor. You see, your family members were harvested, NOT dusted, to get the right conditions of magic to have your kids. To keep the magic as fresh as possible. Ten in all.”

“ . . .”

“Told you it wouldn’t help,” Flowey repeated once again.

Papyrus looked toward the floor.

“Not d-dusted?” Sans asked weakly.

“Chopped them up like a chicken dinner before they bit the dust.”

Oh. Oh gaw! Sans looked at the children. Ten brothers and sisters.

“Don’t feel too bad,” Flowey added. “After all, monsters above ground are just used for breeding and those purposes anyhow. Nothing more than cattle to humans. Not even named, just either labeled ‘breeder’ or ‘disposable’. By the way, a fun FYI to pass the time!” He said joyfully as he bopped his petaled head around. “Alphys had actually built a barrier in less than a few months for the Underground after the fact too. No humans can penetrate it, but monsters can come back and forth. She even created a potion so that humans who had extra determination couldn’t use it to reset. She was quite brilliant, don’t you think? Isn’t she always quite brilliant?”

Sans looked toward Papyrus. Papyrus looked back toward him.

Alphys couldn’t have come up with that all by herself in such a short time. “Was Papyrus on the surface too? Or just me?” Sans questioned him.

"I don't know but don't worry." Flowey bopped his odd flowery head. “They weren't allowed to kill Undergrounders, only breeders and disposable monsters. Undergrounders could be toyed with, but not outright killed. Humanity didn’t exactly know what it wanted to do with the Underground yet. Use them for experiments or put them in zoos or wild conservation. What, with the human pleas who held the Save The Monsters Rallies right next to their Save the Whales Rallies, that wouldn’t be a good idea. So, everyone had to stay alive and well.” Flowey just smiled oddly. “Strange how surface life has changed, isn’t it?”

“But. But if I had brothers and sisters, did any of them have boss monster kids?” Sans asked. “Why did they grab me, why bother grabbing _me_? Why not just use them if they wanted to play around?”

“Honestly? You were probably just more interesting to use for them. An Undergrounder,” Flowey said. “I believe after the fact, the next time I visited Frisk’s lovely doctor, I saw a new large reward in his area. First place in Genetic Manipulation Transfusion of a Hard Species. Good for him, huh?”

“That’s it, Flowey, I get it.”

“I wonder if he got a coupon to a store too?” Flowey continued. “Rewards usually do that. Maybe 20% off a commercial store brand.”

“I get it, Buddy.”

“Or maybe just ten dollars off his next meal? Or his picture on a pretty wall somewhere? Or maybe a nice fruit basket?”

“He gets it!” Papyrus yelled at Flowey for Sans. “He gets it.” Papyrus uncovered his nephew’s ears.

Well. As terrible as it had been, Flowey had given him the answer. They were going to have to play some hardball with magic.

 “It’s fine,” Papyrus said, trying to comfort Sans. “It was a different timeline. Our family might be fine up there still.” He looked toward the boy in his arms. “It wasn’t their fault and they are fine. Sans.”

 “Yeah, yeah. No biggie. On the surface, different timeline.” Still. Those kids never should have been born that way. Never.

Never.

“Well, we couldn’t help it.” Al looked away from Sans.

Ah. He was reading Sans again. _I gotta remember he can do that. His gift is powerful too. Maybe even more powerful than mine._ “Nah. Sorry. Just a lot of news, knowing monsters survived. That’s all.”

“Liar,” Al accused him. “You blame us, and you blame mom.”

Man. “We should get back to Frisk,” Sans said to Papyrus. “I’m gonna have to have a long talk with her.” A real long talk. Sans glanced to the flower.

“I didn’t know that they’d pick you or what they did beforehand. I was left in the dark until after the fact. I was only trying to find a way out for her! I didn’t even know the Underground was being accessed back then, I thought it was off limits! Stop looking at me like that,” the flower warned him. “I wouldn’t have cared anyhow. I don’t have a soul. Why would I care? Leave me be. Stop looking at me!”

“What am I missing?” Juleyard asked Al who wasn’t looking too good either. “Al?”

“Nothing. You kids are fine,” Sans said. _You just killed ten of my own brothers and sisters in a horrific way, that’s all._  He looked toward Papyrus before looking back at Flowey. “Just real quick. Mankind got what they wanted. What were they using them for? Why were they bothering with this half and half stuff?”

“What else? Energy!” Flowey said brightly. “Long lasting, never-ending, energy. Without magic, mankind uses its resources all up. They know that. So they like to explore new ways besides oil and coal to power a town.” He bopped his flowery head around again, back and forth. “They call it being ‘green’.”

“Being ‘green’ is good! It’s good for the planet.” Juleyard cheered, not having any real idea of what discussion was taking place.

 “I feel dizzy,” Papyrus said.

“Why?” Juleyard asked innocently.

“Nothing,” Papyrus assured him. “Don’t worry about it little one.”

“At least you don’t have to worry about them becoming breeders or disposables?” Flowey said. Sans couldn’t tell if he was trying to tease him more, or if he was trying to find a way to show empathy. “They aren’t classified as human or monsters. They are called resources. Too important to be used for harvesting?” Hmm.” Flowey looked toward Sans. “Still not feeling better? Oh, I know! They should have been name Coal and Oil. Is that a joke?”

That didn’t reach Sans at all. “Ten of them . . . for humanity just wanting to be . . . green? It’s. My family’s not resources. They aren’t just . . . this is!” Sans held tighter to the little one in his arms.

 “It’s sixteen years in another timeline,” Flowey informed them. “Your family is probably still up there. Maybe.” Yeah, Sans could tell. The flower was bad at it with no soul, but he was trying to make him feel better. What’s more? He had the feeling from the way he first spoke he had never told Sans a single damn thing about anything he just spewed forth.

Either he really liked sharing information, or something happened in the other timeline that was making him spew it all up. Maybe the other Frisk . . . found out his secrets and didn’t want him back?

Well. Whatever. His kids were ‘resources’, and family he didn’t know were ‘breeders’ or ‘disposables’, being used for their magic. Viciously. Right now, in his timeline there.

“But what happened? What’s going on?” Juleyard asked again. “Why doesn’t anyone ever tell kids anything! We are living and breathing beings too!”

“The doctors killed for us,” Al answered Juleyard.

“Hey. No,” Sans warned Al. He had already picked up a lot from Sans. He couldn’t get the fine details with his gift, but he got enough to get the gist. “No kid, we’re _not_ bringing this up. You’re here. It happened. We’re done with that.” Sans looked toward Flowey. “So. Resources are half human. Why?”

Flowey groaned. “Chara call it a day yet?” He snickered a second, like he made a joke. Sans didn’t get it. “The human soul plus a certain kind of monster’s soul creates a powerful source of energy that can be harnessed over and over,” Flowey revealed. “Creating a ‘resource’, which keeps everything ‘green’. Hmph. Even Frisk knew that one. But, a skeleton human resource hadn’t been done yet. Ergo, there is now a pretty reward that hangs in the doctor’s area.”

“They don’t have any fear of any soul collecting anymore at all, do they?” Papyrus asked Flowey.

“Oh not at all! They keep the ‘breeders’ and ‘disposables’ in barrier areas. It makes it easy for people with great determination to use it. Not as great as Frisk’s, but great. If a monster gets out of control, they can just reset. Even if it gets that bad, they are stuck behind a barrier, so monsters can’t go anywhere,” Flowey said. “Welcome to humanity.”

It was quiet for a few minutes, as Sans and Papyrus ran all the information in their skulls as they put the kids down.

But while they did that, Al moved over to a dry erase board in there.

Sans noticed it first. Al and Juleyard were putting equations on the board in only a way that a kid would do, to figure things out. He touched Papyrus' shoulder and gestured to their dry erase board. Each of them were writing part of the equations, like they were each working out the same thing in their head.

 

DOUBLE TIMELINE HUMAN+REGULAR HUMAN= ???

DOUBLE TIMELINE HUMAN+REGULAR HUMAN=DOUBLE TIMELINE KIDS

“Oh, this is long.” Juleyard wiped his brow. “I am shortening it to DTL.”

DTL MONSTER+DTL HUMAN= DTL MONSTER KIDS

“Yeah, I’ll do that too,” Al said as he continued writing on his side of the board.

DTL KIDS + DTL KIDS = 2DTL KIDS (???)

2DTL KIDS + 2DTL KIDS= 4DTL KIDS(???)

 

“Truly are little monsters,” Papyrus said softly to Sans. “I’m surprised humanity actually let Frisk live. The consequences of what happened could have been disastrous. Double timelines could not continue. Even the little ones figured that out.”

Al looked back toward them a second, but shrugged and kept writing with his brother, figuring out things that even Sans and Papyrus hadn’t had a chance to figure out yet.

 

MONSTER+HUMAN= LIMITED POWER, NO GREEN

BOSSY MONSTER+HUMAN=GREEN RESOURCE

GREEN RESOURCE + GREEN RESOURCE=TOTAL CONSERVATION

“Hey, I know who I’m going to marry,” Al said as he tossed a chalk up and down in his hand. “Someone like me. Figured with us being the size of dolls I’d end up alone. Yeah for us, huh, Jule?”

“Oh. Wow. They figured out a bit. Not everything is perfect, like the boss monster equals them, but it’s simpler for their understanding.” Papyrus looked toward Sans. “With a dry erase board. Putting it all out there, like a giant puzzle. Clever.”

“Oh?!” Juleyard quickly erased that part. “No, I know it! I just, need to figure out how to put this just right . . .” He tried again. “Hmm. I want to say that a monster plus a human equaled resource, but boss equals resource, so apparently we are boss and also resource even though we didn’t know. None of that made sense just now.”

Al tried it for him. "Try this, Jule."

POTENTIAL BOSS MONSTER+HUMAN=GREEN RESOURCE.

BOSS MONSTER+HUMAN=DEATH

“Ah, yes! Potential.” Juleyard cheered Al. “Thanks, Brother. That’s right. Sometimes I just need the right word. Flowey always said a boss monster couldn’t be with a human or they’d never survive. It has to be a potential. Just. Right.”

Sans and Papyrus both looked toward Flowey.

“What?” Flowey complained. “Now what? The kids are playing, what are you staring at me for?”

“If Frisk had Asgore’s child, she was doomed to die,” Papyrus said to Sans. “Gaster must have known that.”

Yeah. Now Sans felt like a bigger heel. Of course Gaster knew. He could see across all the timelines. “Just . . . things got to me.” Well. At least these little kids of his were pretty cool. Made him feel more relaxed. Watching them work it out together on that big board too. Reminded him of his childhood with Papyrus. Solving the puzzles of life.

“But?” Al put up one more thing.

NORMAL TIMELINE + NORMAL TIMELINE=DOUBLE TIMELINE

Al looked at his problem. “That’s not it, it don’t make sense. Something made the timeline do that, but I don’t know what happened.”

Sans strolled over and grabbed a marker himself. “It’s called an unknown, Al. Use X.” Sans fixed his little equation to say:

NORMAL TIMELINE+NORMAL TIMELINE+X=DOUBLE TIMELINE.

“I don’t know how to read that,” Juleyard said next to Al. “I am but a child after all.”

“Best excuse. I miss being able to use that one,” Sans joked, feeling more relaxed with them than he thought he could. “I bet X was already solved, so let’s not worry about that. You can’t dwell completely on everything. Focus on what’s important,” Sans said, thinking about what his momma used to say to him. “Don’t get wrapped up in the details. You’ll miss the bigger picture.” He wrote something else on the board. MOM+DAD+X=HAPPY ENDING.

“Yes,” Papyrus said as he also came over. “But don’t forget this. Especially knowing what we know now!”

MOM+DAD+X+ HUMANITY INVASION PREVENTION= REAL HAPPY ENDING.

Yeah. Papyrus’ was the best.

But now?

Sans needed to go solve for X.


	23. Skelebros Vs. Asgore

**In the Lab, where Frisk Used to Be . . .**

 

When Sans, Papyrus, the kids and the flower came back to the lab, Alphys was studying the computer.

Sans looked toward Alphys as he put Al and Juleyard down, the flower wrapped around Al’s scarf. He didn’t see the one person he needed to talk to more than ever right now. “Alphys? I need to see Frisk. Where is she?”

“Uh? Frisk isn’t here,” Alphys said looking at the newcomers. “Asgore wanted to talk to her. He was nervous when he heard she had twins since goats never had them. Shortly after that, Mettaton showed him a CD of a restaurant conversation. It’s not real concrete but there is some indication there was interest.” She gave him the disc. “Seemed like innocent flirting, but maybe something happened off camera. I don’t know.” Alphys gestured to the machine. “I hooked up the machine to her, and it didn’t show the souls. And then it showed just one. He suspects they aren’t boss monsters.”

“What?”

“He thinks they are Burgerpants’ twins. He said he’d bring her back, but . . . I hope he gives her a quick and painless death. It’s better than what she’ll have to go through. Poor Frisk.”

 

**At the Castle . . .**

 

Frisk watched everyone start to gather around as Asgore pulled her into an encounter. So far, they had a nice walk. He was quiet, and listened as she tried to explain it was just harmless flirting. That she was lonely and having a bit of fun. He nodded, like he was interested in what she was saying. But now that they were at the castle?

She realized he hadn’t listened to anything she said at all.

“I’m sorry it has to be this way,” Asgore said as he held his trident toward Frisk. “You are not having a boss monster, and it will not break the barrier. This news would normally break everyone’s heart. However? This is also a blessing, human. You are having a cat monster’s litter, and it’s completely incompatible. That is why you are having such a hard time. So, any potential future you had, is now gone. Therefore, taking your soul and freeing the Underground is not something I am ashamed of anymore. This death is a kindness, human, for you will die with much more pain and blood spillage if I don’t do this. You will be honored for many years afterward, once we leave the barrier for good.”

“You’re not listening!” Frisk missed the first barrage of attacks, but only barely, and he was only warming up. “Okay, fine! Let’s not trust the human, go ask Burgerpants! He’ll tell you that he never did anything with me!” Frisk tried to dodge again. “None of this is true, I didn’t do anything with anyone!”

“The souls disappeared, and one reappeared. You are doing something to the equipment to try and save yourself, to _hide_ what’s going on inside, but you don’t understand. There is nothing to save. You will die before childbirth in a painful fashion. I cannot save you or the little ones in you.”

“But I didn’t do anything!” Frisk yelled again.

“Who are your children?” Asgore asked her plainly. “What is it that you forgot? What was the picture that you held when you talked to Burgerpants for the first time?”

Frisk shrugged. “I just came in for food back then? I don’t have any children or a picture of any.”

“Yes. You did,” Asgore informed her. “I watched it. I saw it. If you don’t remember _that_ , your memory is compromised. You have no idea what you did or did not do.”

“I?” A picture? Children? “But I . . .” Did she? _I don’t remember any of that. But, it’s clear he thinks he saw it. So. Did I do something with Burgerpants? He’s always treated me a little differently but I thought it was a co-worker thing. Did we? Is my memory really compromised?_ She already didn’t know what happened after the ruins. One minute a child, then the next a life of memories fully gone, walking down the path of the Underground, searching for a way out.

Did she? Did she once have children, and her memory wasn’t right?

Did she end up with Burgerpants . . . and just get herself sentenced to death? Yet, determination, the need to survive still made her move, squeezing through his fireballs. “I hate fireballs.” Bad memories. “I want to see what you saw. Maybe I’ll remember something and can explain it?”

“I left it behind I think,” Asgore admitted, still firing upon her. “Still, it will do you no good. I can understand from the CD that the children no longer existed. This means you reset.”

Frisk resetted all the time on her way to Asgore. “I’ve done that more than once. It’s something humans can just do inside a barrier,” she tried to explain. "It's natural, I don't do it."

“No, this was a different reset. All I could gather is that you used to have children, and something happened that you must have reset their existence. It happens. If an event needed to happen, especially children? It took not only the exact same mother and father, but the same egg, the same everything, to recreate the child. So, I am sorry about that.” Yet, he fired again. “I really am not cold-hearted, human. But your sadness, your loneliness, made you take on the wrong partner, and this cannot be reversed.”

“Ugh.” Frisk dodged again. Her body couldn’t keep it up forever. “Look, you don’t know that these kids are the cats, right? I didn’t get it on in front of a camera, and if Burgerpants did anything with me? I’m sure he would have at some point told me.” Still, he wasn’t listening to reason. “These are your kids. Yeah, they are twins, and something’s going on with their souls. We are joining as human and monster, it’s not going to be smooth sailing.” Frisk managed to make him stop for a little while to listen to her. “There are many factors here that aren’t explained. You can’t do this to me without determinating those factors, or you could still be killing your own little monsters.” He tried to fire again, and Frisk felt her determination rising again.

Even higher. “Look!” She tried once more. “I am human, and I still have LOVE inside of me you jerk!” She said, feeling something rise up inside of her. “For the safety of my babies, if you keep going, I can’t guarantee whether you are going to kill me!” On instinct, she rolled and grabbed a stick nearby, clasping it in her hand. “Or I’m going to kill you.”

She didn’t want to. She didn’t want to! Instinct to protect herself and the children inside of her was fighting her own moral issues. “Don’t make this happen again. Goats are the hardest thing for me to kill.” She thought about the past for a moment. If only she could have been more in control. Tried different options. “That poor goat in the Ruins.” It wasn’t that she was unfeeling about the monsters in the Ruins, it’s just that they were . . . well, insects. On the surface, they would have just been pests. A fly that she would swat on a summer day. An icky frog sunbathing in the sun with its icky skin. They didn’t speak or chat, or act like real people to her.

Asgore didn’t shoot another round at her. Maybe he was finally coming to his senses. “ _Who_ are you thinking of?” Now, his voice sounded funny. “What goat in the Ruins?”

 “Well, the lady goat in the Ruins,” Frisk said. “She fought me when I had to leave.”

“ . . . T-T-Toriel?” His voice cracked.

“Yes, that was her name.” Then, a barrage came, and it was quick and furious! She felt no amount of kindness in the attack at all!

“You murdered Toriel?! You murdered my WIFE?!” Asgore roared at her while the small audience the fight had attracted gasped around them. Asgore’s trident lit up a bright red, brighter than the reddest flame she’d ever seen. The red glow around him was beaming so hard, she could barely look at him. “I will send you and your spawn back to the HELL you crawled out of, you DEMONIC HUMAN!”

Frisk’s health. Her impossible pregnancy. Even with those, she’d fought Asgore enough times that she could take him on if she absolutely had to. But. The old lady goat was the queen of Asgore. He was no longer giving the same vibe as before.

There was no head bowing. No feeling of kindness for anything, he was out to kill her with no remorse.

She was dodging left and right, trying to hold her own. She was even starting to hit him to make him back off, but he wouldn’t. She tried to apologize, to explain, but it wouldn’t work. His ears weren’t hearing her anymore, it was clear his heart was in control, making him even stronger than ever before.

Her moves were getting slower. Her determination kept her going, kept her continuing to live. She couldn’t just lie down and die, simply assuming Burgerpants was the father when so many mysteries hung in the air. Her instinct wouldn’t let her quit, but she couldn’t beat him!

Slower and slower at each turn. Frisk did what she could, but she was not prepared for a battle of any kind. _This is it._ Everyone had a limit, and she was about to reach hers. She watched the fireballs surround her one more time, knowing that she was too slow, and that the power in a single fireball would end it all.

 

Except, it didn't. 

“Get out of the way.” Asgore’s voice sounded murderous to the two souls that had joined hers. “Get out of the way, or I will take you out too.”

More monsters yelled at them.

“Get out of the way!”

“Quit opposing the king!”

“She killed the queen!”

“Obey your king!”

The first soul acted first. Peaceful. “You can’t destroy the human. You don’t understand her importance.”

“You guys, this is not a puzzle!”

“Sansy, don’t be fooled!”

_Sansy?_ Sans and Papyrus? More and more monsters were warning them it was a trick, and treating them as if they had no real knowledge of anything. The same way she did at first.

 

“Get. Out. Of the way,” Asgore said. “I won’t say it again.”

“The unborn twin souls didn’t show up on the monitor for a reason,” Papyrus continued. “They are too weak to be showing on the soul monitor of Alphys as boss monsters because their very wonderful father didn’t know about them being his. He was not near them, affecting the resonancy like he had before”

“They aren’t a cat’s twins,” Sans took over. King Asgore was greatly upset. He just found out that Frisk had killed the queen. “It’s sad what happened, Asgore, but you can’t kill the human.”

But the expression on Asgore was not changing. Common sense was still not reaching him. “My first hug. My first kiss. My only wife. The only one to bear a real son to me. I knew her almost all my life as the woman by my side. And even when she wasn’t, at least I knew she was somewhere safe in my kingdom.” A tear fell from his eye. “Move or die. That human’s soul is _mine_ , and we are getting out.”

Papyrus looked toward Sans. “He’s too angry, Brother,” he said. “He’s not thinking straight. We have no choice.” He looked toward Asgore.

And sent a barrage of bones straight up the middle at him.

Everyone stood back, shocked, as another set of bones came up from the top where Asgore’s soul was hurled to.

Sans and Papyrus were taking on the Monster King themselves.

 

Frisk was a little dazed, not knowing what to believe. Her head was so dizzy, all she wanted to do was fall over. She felt something wrap around her though. An arm. Two arms? No, she was fighting, she couldn’t move. Then?

Papyrus and Sans’ souls were gripping hers.That was weird. She never had any soul actually _touching_ hers in battle before. It was an unusual feeling.

“Hang on.”

She felt them both spin their souls fast in a different direction, somehow holding hers in the middle, avoiding huge fireballs that reigned down from the sky.

After that, only one stayed near her soul, while Papyrus was launching his bones as quick as possible at Asgore’s soul, making it jump in time.

“You are wasting time,” Asgore said, holding his trident back out. “The human will die before any monsters will be born. Nothing to lose, and everything to gain!” Frisk saw the blue, blue, orange, blue flash in his eyes. They all stayed still for the swing left, moved on the third, and then still for the fourth.

“You’re wrong!” Papyrus said as he launched another attack. Sans soul stayed near hers, almost like glue. “We know what we are talking about!” Papyrus set forth a path of bones, a large bone, a small bone, and a bone trap for a heavy soul at the end for Asgore before finishing. “You can’t hurt any of them!”

“Majesty, Sans and Papyrus know what they are doing.” Alphys had seemed to catch up to what was going on as she came forward. “Frisk will be alright.”

“I don’t want her to be alright!” King Asgore yelled, making the point ever clearer.

_I killed his wife. Even holding his children, there’s no way he’s going to let me live now._

“Gawwwwwww DAMN IT!” Frisk felt a very unusual presence on the other side of her soul as Undyne’s spears suddenly blocked an attack against her and Sans. “I wanted to kill the human, not save it! This isn’t fair!”

“Undyne. What are you doing?!” Asgore roared at her.

Papyrus launched another attack, this time with some strange skeleton looking things, circling Asgore’s soul, making him twist and turn to avoid them.

“My duty, to protect Frisk and the little monsters,” Undyne said toward Asgore. “I never let her out of my sight for too long, and hearing the rumors spread quickly that you were fighting, I came. Of course, I would rather you kill her, but there is no definitive proof of anything. You can’t kill Frisk if these monsters can be born. They are technically your citizens,” she shouted at him. “If not still your children. You must wait to find out what’s going on and curb the rage inside of you until you know for sure!”

The crowd started to shout in agreeance, siding with Undyne as well. Because everyone loved Undyne and almost always sided with her. She was the best-known hero of the Underground.

 “Save Frisk! Save Frisk!” The crowd was starting to chant against Asgore.

“Siiiileeeeeeeence!” Asgore’s eyes went orange, blue, orange, blue, and each of the souls moved, stayed still, moved, and stayed still, avoiding his enragement. “She killed the queen!”

“I’m _not_ saying don’t kill her,” Undyne said to Asgore. “Majesty, go ahead and rip her to shreds, but find out what's going on, and afterwards if they are yours, let her have your kids first. After that, it's up to you.”

“Undyne, that really isn’t helping,” Papyrus scolded her.

 

“This isn’t cool,” Sans spoke up. He knew yelling out that the kids were his wasn’t going to make the situation any better yet. If there was any kind of sanity left inside Asgore’s reasoning, it was what Undyne had already convinced the crowd of. That they might still be his. And trying to explain that they might be boss monster without any proof wouldn’t help either. Even Papyrus had picked up that fact.

Sans kept it as simple as he could. “I get it. Frisk had LOVE in her, and she got more than just a few minor insect monsters in the Ruins. She got more than just a couple of your low-level guards.” He placed his hand on his chest. “She got someone important to ya. The most important monster in the world to ya.” He bumped his hand against his chest. “But _you_ made a deal with the human, and like it or not, she could still have boss kids. She still exhibits heavy signs toward it. I’m her Doc. I know that.”

“Scientifically, that fact cannot be changed,” Papyrus backed him up. “To kill Frisk now is not only welching on a deal, which doesn’t look good on any monster, but it will make you a killer of potential hope.”

Asgore stayed still, his glare shooting from Sans, to Papyrus, and then to Frisk.

“It was hard LOVE, but it was just a little LOVE,” Sans said once more. “It could have been much worse.”

 “Stop it, don’t do this again to momsy!”

Sans looked in horror, realizing just now that Alphys couldn’t get there that fast. That subtle fact that he had ignored had made him ignore something much more horrific. _Aw shit, the kids know shortcuts?!_

“Who are you?” Asgore stopped his battle to talk to the small humans on the outskirts of the fight.

“I am Juleyard!” he announced. “And? And, please don’t hurt my momsy?”

“Everybody makes mistakes,” Al pointed out to Asgore. “Have a heart, big guy, please? Momma won’t do anything else.”

Sans didn’t know what to do as he saw Asgore pull him to his side. _He wouldn’t use him against us, would he?!_

But, no. Asgore held the little monsters in his arms. “She is your mother?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Al chirped up twice, probably sensing the confusion in Asgore. “You don’t want to kill our mom.”

“I see. I’m sorry. How are you here? I?” Asgore held each of them in a deep hug. “I do not understand the subtleties, but I do understand this.” He hit SPARE on the battle, and looked at Frisk with bright eyes. “I am sorry! I am conflicted! I loved Toriel. And yet.” He looked toward Al and Juleyard in his arms. “I can sense it. The power, deep inside. The energy is so strong, so clear. You are strong little boss monsters.” He took a deep breath. “Since I am the only one left, that means . . . that you are mine.”

“Uhh?” Al looked toward Sans.

“But-“ Al covered Juleyard’s mouth but continued to look at Sans.

“Actually,” Sans started but was interrupted by Asgore.

“Anything she needs.” Asgore walked over toward Sans and Papyrus. Sans and Papyrus still tried to stay in front of her. “Somehow, the other reset still granted our children life. These weren’t just hers. They were _ours_.” The joy in his eyes looking at the little humans was hard to describe.

And it made Sans feel nauseous, with feelings stirring inside he didn’t understand, or want to understand. Still he moved aside slightly, trying to figure out how he was going to explain this right.

“My great, great grandfather’s first queen was killed by the same woman he married twenty years later. It’s not uncommon. It’s a sort of fate that happens sometimes.” Asgore closed his eyes. “While the loss of Toriel and how you killed her hangs heavy upon my heart, if these children were from another reset? It is clear it was not your choice at all, human. It was fate.”

Sans wanted to bite Asgore as the king readjusted the kids in his arms to touch Frisk’s stomach gently. For now, he felt an instinctive urge to snap his teeth. She was holding skeletons, rare enough down there! Even with his two new kids, there was still only four. There could be six soon, and they could even be freed to go up top.

And one day, they could free the others from the top, and the skeleton species could do something new. Live on! And here Asgore was, putting his powerful paw against Frisk’s tender, fragile flesh that was not at all ready for holding living monsters inside of her.

But he tried not to dwell on that. Instead, he reached in his pocket, pulled out a Glamburger and gave it to Papyrus. This wasn’t over yet, he needed to help Papyrus prepare and use the break while they could.

“I’ve never seen it before,” Asgore said to Frisk as he looked down toward the children. “They clearly come in twins after all, for a human and a monster at least.” He closed his eyes.

Sans noticed Frisk’s eyes darting around from the kids to Asgore, to him and Papyrus. Sans just looked at Papyrus. It wouldn’t last long, but hopefully sensing the depth of power inside Al and Juleyard made Asgore keep his reasoning. _Must be some heavy power they have. Even Asgore couldn't say whether Gaster was a boss monster or not._ Seeing Papyrus finish the burger, he nodded.

Even if they didn’t do this now, those kids were _his_. They were going to act like him and Papyrus, and sooner or later Asgore would figure out the little cuties acted way too much like them, and nothing like him. Letting it go for overtime was just going to hurt the situation worse. There was no stopping what happened, and even if Sans corrected it in seconds, he read Asgore loud and clear.

His heart had already started to believe Al and Juleyard’s were his, it would make no difference. Besides which, Sans couldn’t allow it much longer. Frisk was tired, her mind confused, and most of all? The wrong power source had its hand on her stomach. “Skeletons come in twins too, Asgore.”

“I know that. I knew it wasn’t exclusive to humans,” Asgore said simply, not understanding why he said that yet.

“You sensed their power yourself,” Papyrus said quickly. “They have incredible power.”

“Yes, they do. Frisk, I am sorry,” Asgore confessed. “I honestly. It’s been so long since I’ve been a father.” He removed his hand away from her stomach. “Even now, I don’t know if touching your stomach is too much. I am . . . so torn.” Asgore adjusted the kids in his arms again. “We have nice and healthy children here, and those will be nice and healthy. And apparently, fate has chosen you as my next queen . . . but I . . . I loved Toriel. You don’t understand how much I loved my most precious Toriel.”

 “I’m sure momsy is sorry,” Juleyard answered. “She wasn’t herself when she caused all the genocide and killed your wife. At least Sans stopped her before she killed you, right?”

“ . . .”

Oh. Uh. Oh.


	24. Iron Chains of the Body and Soul

Nah. Sans couldn’t blame Al or Juleyard. They understood most of the timeline deal, but they didn’t _know_ that Frisk actually reset Genocide. The fact that she was getting blamed for killing someone didn’t help the confusion for them because if she had reset, things would have been perfect and the issue would have never come up. How were they supposed to know?

 

Kids. Pictures. Flirting. Fighting. And now, claims of complete genocide? Frisk lost all concentration on not only the fight, but on being able to piece everything easily together. _I have children? They are here?And? G . . . Genocide?_ _I killed everyone? I killed . . ._ Papyrus? She actually killed him? Dogamy and Dogaressa? All the Temmies? Aaron’s? Pyrope’s? _I killed everyone._ Tsunderplane. The Royal Guards. _I was never stopped._ Undyne. Mad Jick. Muffet. Everyone. _I almost wiped out the Underground. I have children and I am a genocider. I . . ._

“If she saves everyone, then she’s cool.” Sans voice came again sharply. “If _the_ kids are boss and they break the barrier, then she lives. If they aren’t, then she don’t. She’s still like your queen in another time or something, right?”

Frisk murdered. She killed almost every monster without hesitation. She killed, back and forth, stalkingly, making sure she got anyone around her area. That would be how she would remain. She knew that. Just a killing machine.

Just like the Ruins.

But she was a mother too. A murdering mother? She looked at Asgore’s face. The empathy in it, the little she had seen, was almost completely gone.

“You? In the other reset? You destroyed everything? Do you _deserve_ to live after committing Genocide across my kingdom, human? After killing the sweetest goat that ever lived? After killing anyone I have ever loved or known down here, and still not getting it right afterward?! Still destroying Toriel! _Do you_?!”

Saying no would end her children’s chance at life, and might jeopardize the others she didn’t even understand or know about before.

Nothing in the world made sense right now. All Frisk knew was that, “the little monsters need me to live.”

“Everybody can change,” Papyrus said to the king. “She went back and reset to set things right, Majesty.”

“Then why is Toriel dead?!” Asgore let him have it. “I can understand if she wanted to make this kingdom feel better after the fact, somehow, but was Toriel _not_ a monster that deserved to live?”

“Or Doggo?” Undyne asked, scooching to seeing Asgore’s point of view. “Or Lesser Dog? What the heck did they do to get denied a second chance if she ‘went back’?”

“And how did you go from good to bad? How did Sans stop you? How did I ever end up with _you_?” Asgore asked. He looked back toward the children. “Was it love, or . . . is humanity still the brutes of the world? Did they wipe us out, get a hold of the monster’s DNA and create these children for their own sick purposes?”

“I don’t know,” Frisk said genuinely. “Speaking from my very heart, I don’t know. I don’t remember.”

“Probably not that cold,” Sans spoke up, but Asgore had a weird look in his eye and he was speaking to Undyne softly now. “Look. Something happened, something out of control,” Sans tried to help her. “I um. I left myself a letter here.”

What? Frisk glanced toward Sans. Sans knew something?

“It was something I wrote before I lost all the memories. Something happened, and we needed to flip it. Give it another chance. It’s just that . . . the past repeated itself, but I got into her head sooner this time. Making her stop. But, if they could have been saved she’da done it, I’da done it, so if you wanna blame someone for not bringing the queen back? You’ll have to blame me too.”

Sans didn’t remember, but he knew about it? _I once killed everyone. He never let me know that, but he knew that. Then why did he?_ How could he be so friendly to her each day? Knowing what she had done, what she had been capable of?

Asgore kept quiet but looked back toward Frisk. “Sans lived while the majority died. You snapped out of it. And then, no one knows what really happened, except the children.” He looked toward the children. “It is dangerous to ask about the other time. Knowing about other times never brings anything good with it, but I . . . I need to know this. Do you remember me?”

Al and Juleyard nodded.

“We met you in the other timeline,” Al said. “See, you and momma-“

“No, no.” Asgore touched his head. “Don’t. Knowing about another timeline never brings anything good with it. That’s quoted, directly from our ancestors, and I’ve messed up enough in my life not to want to add anymore to the fire of karma.” Asgore lifted his hand from the child’s head. "They remember me though, so it was me, not just my DNA. I don’t want to get into semantics of different times. It will make things harder, but . . .” He looked at the small crowd that seemed to only become larger over time, especially since Undyne joined the fight. “I cannot ignore this.”

“She . . . uh.” Papyrus didn’t know what to say.

“She has your kids, Majesty,” Undyne said to Asgore. “That means the ones inside her are most likely yours too. I don’t understand it all, or how the others could be here, but I’m no scientist. I just know that . . . that she also murdered the Underground! You can’t kill her, but you can’t be easy.”

Frisk felt Asgore’s eyes over her. Such a lost feeling welled up inside. He was holding their other children so closely. She could see the bond he must have missed with his own child, even after all those years. And yet? _He can’t let this go._ How could he? Ignoring that she killed almost everyone in his entire kingdom? Even if he felt some sympathy, they weren’t alone with this as some sordid secret. There was a crowd around them, only growing bigger.

They knew. And so, all Frisk could do was wait. Wait to find out what the King of Monsters was going to do next with her.

“You wiped out all the monsters. You killed Toriel. Twice. You.” Asgore stared at the little ones in his arms and back toward Frisk. “The only amount of empathy I could gather from the kingdom . . .”

Frisk just lowered her head. The only thing keeping her alive now was what was in her stomach.

“Are you sure it’s . . .” Asgore sighed. “Oh, even if they weren’t mine, now you would say they were so I wouldn’t kill them.” He turned slightly, jostling the children in his arms, clearly thinking. “Doctor Sans says you displayed signs of them being boss. But.”

“What’s to think about? She did what she could,” Juleyard said. “Please? Let her live?”

“Yeah? Please?” Al said. “Come on, please? You’d be cool in my book.”

“Fate is bitter. Fate is not a friend. It is neither good nor bad. It’s just fate.” Asgore sat the children down and then whispered back to Undyne again. Frisk felt herself being dragged away from Sans and Papyrus.

 

A bright shining red light flashed around everyone, leaving it impossible to see anything of Frisk except her and Asgore’s shadow. Sans watched as another shadow, Undyne’s, came rushing to Asgore’s side.

 

When the light was over, Frisk looked down at her arms. She was handcuffed with heavy iron chains around her arms. She could barely lift them. On her feet were the same kind of heavy iron that linked her feet together.

Yet, she lifted the iron weight on her arms to let her fingers touch her neck. Not only was there a heavy collar on it, but there was a long chain to it being held by Asgore. He gestured toward the leash he was carrying that was attached to her iron collar. “These are null chains. No one can teleport with these chains. No one can use magic against these chains. Nothing but very high LOVE can break them.” Asgore held the leash out to Sans. “Doctor Sans. Doctor Papyrus. Step forward.”

Sans and Papyrus crept closer. Sans took the leash connected to Frisk, almost grabbing it out of Asgore’s hands once it was offered to him.

“Some thing. Some _creature_ that killed my queen in cold blood . . . that marched across the Underground, killing everything in its sight . . . has my unborns within her. Has beared my little monsters before. And perhaps even stole my heart in another time. For all I know, she could have been here to try and reverse the hurt.” Asgore stared at Sans. “I already have two. I should feel grateful and let this end, shouldn’t I?”

“So you should just give up the others and let Frisk die for the kingdom’s satisfaction?” Sans questioned him, hard. “Out of allegiance to it?” Sans grip tightened on the leash, making a cracking sound. Sans looked to Undyne again.

“I got the chains, I didn’t do or say anything against you or against my liege,” Undyne said. “I haven’t picked a side.”

“And there will be sides,” Asgore said to Sans. “I can let Frisk continue to live after everything she has done and try to have these little boss monsters that will open the barrier in nine months. Or, I can just destroy her now, and we all can get out.”

“It doesn’t work that way!” Papyrus scolded him. “You’re not being fair. You were all for Frisk before.”

“Before I knew she murdered almost my entire kingdom,” Asgore reminded Papyrus.

“In another timeline, and that timeline reset, so it don’t count. Nobody remembers anything,” Sans said. Harshly. Pointing it out firmly.

“I know. It is not good to dwell, but at the same time, I cannot just let Frisk go without proving herself. Without making amends. No, in this case. Everything counts,” Asgore disagreed. “I am not being cruel. I am being precautious, just, and fair.” He spread his arms out, gesturing to the very large growing crowd that had found their way there. “Go ahead. Ten Undergrounders.”

“Ten Undergrounders?” Frisk asked.

“I do not understand what happened exactly, but at the same time, I should not. We should not explore other timelines. But, I cannot let a danger keep moving through my kingdom. Especially with what you have already done in this reset,” he said softly. “I will be waiting for you, next to the entrance of Snowdin,” he said. “You will walk from here, to there, and find ten Undergrounders who are still on your side,” he said.

 “Walking to Snowdin in chains, in her condition?” Doctor Sans wasn’t happy with that. “She’s pregnant, it could kill her! You just gonna risk your little ones like that? You won’t be able to get out of the barrier ever that way.”

“Well, letting her continue is a risk in itself. She could die at any time, and I might not be near enough to take her soul,” Asgore said against him. “I know that I now have two wonderful little monsters.” He looked toward Juleyard and Al. “I should just be grateful enough for them, but I must try and give her a chance to redeem herself. Do your best. When you reach Snowdin, I will have a full list of instructions you must follow, or I must take her soul, and end this all.”

“You do that and your little monsters will _never_ forgive you,” Sans practically growled.

“I know that,” Asgore said, “and if the fire inside of them can’t be settled and understand why I did what I had to, then I will take them from this world too if I must.”

 

_Sans? Did?_ Papyrus looked toward Sans, speaking telepathically. _Even believing the lie, did he just . . . threaten Al and Juleyard’s lives?_

Sans didn’t answer him back. “Well, guess you better not to get to know them as well. Man oh man, killing the little humans’ moms while learning to be a dad again wouldn’t make for a good time at all between you three. Better let them spend time with her, for their memories, and for her own determination. If the whole mess clears up, then you can play good daddy. Until then, it's best with mommy. It’s what’s best, healthwise.”

“Yes, I can see your point of view Doctor Sans,” Asgore agreed. “After the fact, and this mess is over, then I will decide what is best. For now, they will stay with her. Keep her determination lifted. Her chances higher.” He smiled at the children anyway. “I hope you can see reason little ones. Understand that this is for the best.”

“Doctor Sans says ‘no, it’s not.” The word it’s not was so strong, it came out as one word. Hard and fast. “The human is going to need more help.”

“You don’t understand this situation,”Asgore said. “I will have someone get an insert from the lab, I will place my power within it, and it will be brought to you through a third party. That should be enough help for a chance to survive.” Asgore turned his attention back to Frisk. When you reach the beginning of Snowdin-“

“ _Our_ place,” Sans interrupted. “ _Our_ house. Privacy reasons.”

“Your house?” Asgore was taken aback a second. Frisk could tell from Asgore’s expression, he was tired of her doctors’ interruptions on him.  “Fine. Your house is fine.” The king tried once again to talk to Frisk. “If you have gathered ten monsters who can forgive you, then I will give you duties that you must perform. If you do them accurately and above board, I will have no fear of the future. I will accept our children and you into the castle, making you the Underground Queen, knowing you will be accepted. If you accomplish the bare minimum? You live at least. If you cannot accomplish what I set out for you to do, then I must end it all for you. Now. I will travel to Snowdin,” Asgore said as he trotted away softly. “I must make the decisions, that will affect our future forever.”

“If you get a chance,” Sans called after him, “cause she might not even make it there!”

“That is fate, Sans. That is fate.”

“That is bullcrap is what that is.”

Luckily Asgore didn’t hear that, but Frisk did. _Sans and Papyrus are adamant about helping._ So, it must be true. They were her doctors, they would know what kind of children she was carrying.

“I must be fair. I _must_.” Asgore stopped his walk and seemed like he was fighing with his own self until he addressed Frisk again. “Human. Your children would be automatic allies to use but they were not here to suffer your atrocities. Therefore, they do not count as allies.”

Frisk simply nodded.

“Neither do your doctors,” Asgore said.

“Hey, hang on, that is not fair!” Papyrus protested. “We were here to witness. I remember her shambling quite well.”

“You are her doctors. Both of you have outside interests for being her ally,” Asgore said.

“Helping the twins inside of her survive is ‘outside interest’?” Sans almost spat it out. The ferocity toward Asgore?  Frisk was the one who caused the pain in the other timeline. Why were he and Papyrus trying so hard for her?

“Yes, you two are concerned on what’s inside physically instead of in a LOVing manner. You cannot be biased.” Asgore addressed them before he paid full attention to Frisk again. “Each ally must be fully aware of what you are capable of.” With that, he turned and walked away.

Before Frisk even got a chance to think about who to pick, Papyrus was already asking someone for her.

Someone she probably wouldn’t have chosen to anger about it.

 

“Will you speak for her, Undyne?” Papyrus asked Undyne. “Please?”

Undyne looked toward the kids near them. “This situation is weird.”

“Hey, Undyne? Don’t you want to be known as the soldier that helped bring down the barrier?” Sans tried to appeal to her. “I just need some help from you. Just a little bit? A squidgy bit?”

 “Please?” Juleyard latched onto her knight outfit. “Please, please? Pleeeasse? Pretty please with bunches of strawberries and whip cream and cherries on top?”

“With nuts,” Al added, “and extra chocolate on two huge scoops of ice cream.”

“With syrup filled with love and all fluffy and wonderful things?” Juleyard finished. “Don’t let our mother die?”

Undyne glanced to each boy, over and over. Each of their eyes were big and full, almost watery like sad puppies. She growled almost against herself before looking at Sans and Papyrus again. From the kids to them. Them to the kids. “Eh?!”

Yeah. It didn’t take long with kids. Asgore was so consumed with his own feelings and duties, they hardly had time to show off their ‘personalities’. But Undyne caught it loud and clear. At least Juleyard’s. “This is real important to Doctor Papyrus and I,” Sans said softly. “You clearly figured out why.”

“How the helllll?” Undyne looked toward Frisk’s stomach. She looked back toward Sans. “And?”

“Yah,” Sans added quick.

“This situation is getting weirder and weirder. These are-“

“Important to us!” Papyrus said toward her. “The others are too. Look what little Asgore is offering with what he _thinks_ he knows.”

“You say it out loud, you’re killing everything,” Sans said to her. “Please?”

Undyne looked disgusted at Frisk, then confused at the little ones staring at her. Both Sans and Papyrus picked one up a piece, resting any unsure thoughts to rest. “Meh.” She grumped her answer. “For you and Papyrus, and for those little guys. Not for her.”

“Good enough for me,” Sans said. One.

 “Oooh! Ooh! I must be a part of this!” Mettaton wheeled himself over by Frisk, between Sans and her. “I agree to save her since I did make the little faux pas of thinking it was Burgerpants’ and almost getting her killed. Oh dear me! You know me, I think a lot of love and drama and action adventuuuure! Oh, and because we must save a mother and her child, of course.” Mettaton leaned closer into Sans. “Not to mention, these next few months are going to be some of the greatest shows ever. Correct?”

“Well.” Sans looked at Mettaton. “Can’t afford to be picky.” Two allies.

 “I-I volunteer!” Alphys said rushing past Mettaton. “It’s only right considering what good friends we all are.” Alphys leaned closer to Sans and whispered. “The chains are absolutely secure on the human, right?"

Definitely. No matter what determination power Frisk had, she still had a certain amount of raw human strength, keeping her physically weak. She could never break the chains. "Absolutely safe."

"Okay. Then? I-if the determination kind of mess can stay my own thing?” she asked softly.

“My favorite form of mail, Alphys,” Sans said. Blackmail. “Three.”

 

Frisk just stared at the children in Papyrus and Sans’ arms. Both of them were reaching out to her. She didn’t know what to react to first. Sans and Papyrus didn’t even ask if they could help her find allies when they begged Undyne on her behalf. Alphys and Mettaton volunteered themselves but there seemed to be different reasons than they would genuinely care.

Which made more sense. Why help someone who was so genocidal they almost wiped out the Underground, just to try and start over to mess up the same way?

She noticed the grip that Sans and Papyrus had on the children that were apparently hers too. _Asgore must be right. Maybe something happened to them that triggers the need to help children? Maybe they had a hard childhood themselves?_ Then, the children themselves.

She had children. She. Actually. Had children. _I don’t feel like a mother._ Even being pregnant now, it had only been a couple of weeks. The hardest day by far being that particular day. Frisk believed she’d have nine months to get used to being a good mother, and at least the judging party would be a newborn that couldn’t judge.

These children weren’t big, but they were certainly old enough to know whether she was being a good mom to them or not. And with her history so far?

“Yeah, I know,” Sans addressed her, probably reading her expression. “It’s overwhelming, but those are your kids and . . . and you once weren’t so Beautiful inside,” Sans said to her. “But this isn’t the end.”

“Far from it,” Papyrus said as he adjusted the little child in his arms and held his fist over his ribcage. “You must be strong, Frisk Carlisle! Stronger than ever because without making those chains lighter or Sans’ shortcuts, this will be a long and hard journey on you in your condition. Keep your determination up.”

How? How was she supposed to _want_ to? Frisk just felt around her neck. Bound. Maybe forever in chains. And she deserved it. Even if she didn’t remember, it didn’t mean she didn’t do it. _I. Killed. Everyone._ It was bad enough knowing she killed so many innocent monsters in the Ruins, and the birds and icecap monsters, and the two guards in Snowdin.

But she woul have killed so many if she kept going that way. It would have just been a ghost town, with dust blowing in the wind. She closed her eyes, not wanting to imagine it! And yet knowing it was real.

“No, I know what you’re doing,” Sans gave her a slightly tighter yank on the leash as he put one of the children down. “This situation is bad, I know, but it’s true, Frisk. The kiddos by your feet and the kiddos inside you. You gotta think of _them_. You lose determination, you destroy more than yourself.”

“Momma?”

Frisk looked back toward the little humans that were on the ground now. They sure were tiny little humans. Monsters. Human monsters. Between her and Asgore. _How?_

“You don’t remember us either, huh?” The little human continued to hug her while taking her hand, and trying to shake it. “My name’s Sunburstal, but everyone calls me Al.”

“I am Juleyard!” The little boy next to him said, jumping up and down next to her, almost eager to jump into her arms for an ambitious hug. “I love you! Stay strong.”

_These children love me. Knowing what I’ve done, they love me._ The amount of guilt inside weighed so heavy, yet their little pleas. Not even knowing where they came from, but seeing the looks on their faces. She could feel strength from them.

“What am I, completely forgotten back here?”

Frisk looked down at Flowey, attached to Al’s scarf. “You want to ally with me? Thank you.”

“Ew, don’t get all sentimental,” Flowey warned her.

“Alright, four. We can do this. I’m sure there are monsters out there, that, you know. Don’t mind that you kind of killed them before . . . and still kind of took out the Ruins and . . . we should get going,” Sans said.

Frisk watched the little monsters in front of her walking. Something seemed wrong besides their size. “Are you okay to walk, children?”

“See, momsy does still love me!” One of them grabbed her by her legs, nearly knocking her over as they walked.

“Whoah, easy, Juleyard,” Papyrus warned him.

“Sorry,” Juleyard said as he clung to her. He looked up to her, looking so lost.

Imagine being a child, and your own parent not remembering you? Frisk knew the feeling of being completely lost. Her heart hurt for him. She extended her arms toward him, but the chains wouldn’t let her comfort him.

“Come. We need to get going. We can get to know each other later.” Papyrus pulled Juleyard gently more toward his side. “Come on.”

“Hang on, we don’t always walk the best,” Al pointed out. “That whole core thing was really weird too on us. We shouldn’t push too far or it’ll hurt to walk again. We’re just bone on skin on the bottoms of our footsies.”

 “Papyrus, slow down,” Sans said instead. “Go the kids speed. We need to keep it slow. It’s our best chances for Frisk too.”

“Oh, yes. Okay.”

Frisk continued to walk behind Sans and Papyrus, while the children walked on either side of her. _My children. This must be so hard on them, me not remembering them. Their mother not remembering them._ And yet, they just walked like they were happy she was still alive. _What kind of world did I come from for them to act like this?_ If only she could comfort them. Even though she didn’t know them, she wanted to care for them. Show them that she understood the kind of hell they were going through.

It wasn’t exactly the same. She remembered her mother and father. But being lost, separated, and away from them. And then, not remembering large chunks of her life. Her chains gave her a small spread, but not enough to hold them, and not even enough to hold each of their hands. She did the second best she could.

She reached out toward the little one that hadn’t cried out for her so bad, but was clinging to her hospital gown. Her hand gently touched his, making him look up at him. She smiled at him, wishing she could convey how she felt to him.

He just matched her smile. Somehow, he seemed to understand. Frisk touched the hand of the other boy.

And felt him start to grip her hand and her gown now. _Twins._ As she walked, she’d have to figure out how to balance favor between each one.


	25. No Room at the Hotel

**MTT's Resort**

 

“Murderer!”

“Criminal!”

“Escaping by just the teeth!”

Papyrus tried to tell everyone to stop it, but all the words just kept coming. As soon as Mettaton, their so-called ‘ally’ reported the story about Frisk killing everyone and then going back to reset.

Everyone shouted, belittled her, and threw things at her. She’d flinch every now and then if it got her in the eye, otherwise she just walked on and ignored it. She never yelled at them. Never tried to strike back at them. Just, continued on the walk of shame. The kids beside her were good too.

They finally stopped at Mettaton’s for a few minutes. Frisk was pregnant, threw a heavy battle, and the little food they had on them to give to her was already out. Even she understood that risk.

Burgerpants was behind the register like always. “Um? I’m not allowed to sell to her. She can work, but she can’t eat here.”

“Ugh!” Papyrus scoffed. “Mettaton said he was going to be an ally!”

“Yeah, well, not the _best_ one,” Sans said. “It’ll look bad for business to him I guess. Don’t make the situation worse, Papyrus.”

“Fine. You’re not selling to her, you’re selling to us,” Papyrus said to Burgerpants.

“Well, this could get real costly on me!” Burgerpants said excitedly. “She’s not even allowed on the premises unless she’s working.”

“To walk from New Home to our home means we have to go through here,” Papyrus reminded him. “Everyone does. It's why the business was built directly in the way. Now, our food already.”

“Sorry.”  Burgerpants looked toward Frisk. “Did ya kill me too?”

Frisk just tried to smile at him. She doubted it. She couldn’t kill anyone that didn’t start a fight.

“Oh. The kids, huh?” Burgerpants excitedly noticed the children beside her. “Boy! Aren’t you tiny little human wannabe next kingy things! Welcome to the Underground! It’s hell.”

“It is hell,” Sans said to Burgerpants. “Hey there, fella? You know, Frisk is gonna be a big thing one of these days. She’s holding twin boss monsters inside.” He held two of his fingers up. “They’re gonna break the barrier soon. So, why not ally with us? Your boss is.”

Burgerpants let out a low meow. “Umm . . .”

 

Sans looked to Papyrus. “Go see if you can get a single room. We could sneak her in long enough for a small nap maybe?” Papyrus nodded, taking Frisk’s leash. The kids continued to follow her. Once they were far enough away, Sans moved as fast as he could to grab Burgerpants. “Look. I ain’t playing. You could have, at any time, denied anything happening with Frisk, pointing out the fact that you’re a nothing cat. But you didn’t, because who would want to do that?”

“Uhhh . . .”

“And you didn’t point it out to your own boss either, did you?” Sans asked him more directly. “Or maybe you did, but not in the _right_ way?”

“Ally with Frisk? I mean, you bet!” Burgerpants decided. “She’s the greatest of co-workers, wouldn’t want to lose her!”

“Right. Don’t want to lose her. Loser.” Sans could tell almost ever since he saw Burgerpants working there. Someone thought the weird cat that was so bad he got the nickname Burgerpants actually landed somebody. He wasn’t going to be clawing to set the record straight.

“They won’t, Sans,” Papyrus said as he came back toward him. “I doubted so in the first place, but it was worth it to try. It seems we are not even allowed to eat or rest here. We can’t purchase anything as long as she is with us.”

Sans nodded, reaching for the small parfait he had kept. He gave it to Papyrus. “Well, at least we got a fifth ally. Burgerpants.”

 

“Good to hear, Sans.” Papyrus looked to Frisk. “Here.” He tried to get her to eat it. “Oh, this is the last thing we should be doing. You need rest, Frisk Carlisle. But even if we _could_ get a hotel room here, they won’t allow you in.”

Frisk didn’t speak as she obediently ate the parfait.

“As soon as we get home, you’ll get plenty of time to rest.” Papyrus sighed. “If only it wasn’t such a long way. This is so risky, but there’s no other way. Keep moving slow. Reserve your energy as much as possible.” He looked toward her children. “Are you doing alright?”

“Yep,” Al said. “Don’t worry about us. We’re kids. We’re clingy.”

That they were, which Frisk appreciated. They were wonderful little kids. _This is a tough twenty-four hours._ From getting new doctors, to a fight with Asgore, to knowing that she committed mass genocide, to walking with a family she didn’t even knew she had.

Papyrus still spoke to her plenty. Even if he knew she killed him. Why? He could just walk in silence like Sans. He didn’t need to bother to talk to the thing that she’d been. No one had to talk to her. If she sensed that her children didn’t want her, she would even be keeping herself away from them, but they didn’t want that. So she didn’t do that to them. She wouldn’t abandon them.

When they left though, Sans didn’t go straight. He was steering them back down the alley. _What is he doing? I can’t take shortcuts._

But there was no shortcut, Bratty and Catty were set up there, business as usual. Neither of them spoke for a little while. “Hey there,” Sans started the conversation. “So, we gotta get a couple of things.”

“We’ve seen Mettaton’s show,” Bratty warned Sans. “Everyone knows she killed everyone, and you’re looking for allies for her.”

“It’s . . . it’s uh?” Catty meowed softly. “Like, this is not what I’m prepared for, but defo. It’s a no.”

“Hang on, Sans.” Al moved from his mom’s side and jumped up, grabbing the side of Catty and Bratty’s stand. Juleyard did the same thing.

They gave her their biggest, watery eyes, not speaking a word.

Catty squealed and looked to Bratty. “So, like, what?”

“Oh, come on, now,” Sans encouraged them, bringing the two little humans to the top of the stand. “How can you say no to that little face?” He touched the poofball on Al’s hat. “That cute little poofball hat and scarf, and his momma is gonna be killed if you don’t help.”

“But she could have killed us!” Bratty pointed out.

Frisk just tried to smile toward them. “Unless you start a fight, I can’t fight. That’s the way it is down here.”

“I’d never start a fight, I’d run away before you got here!”

“Then she didn’t kill you,” Papyrus pointed out. He went to Juleyard. “Look at him. Pink and orange. Brightly colored little greeter!”

Juleyard hugged Catty. “I want to grow up and become a big famous artist! But, I will lose _all_ of my passion if I lose such an important thing in my life! Please! Help my momsy!”

“Like, this isn’t fair, he’s hugging me.” Catty hugged him back. “Oh, they are so tiny and squeezable and like cute little dolls, Bratty?”

“Save my mommy?” Juleyard asked. “Save my wittle heart?”

“Okay,” Catty finally said.

“Catty! You’re siding with a-“

“Green’s my favorite color,” Al said as he went over and hugged Bratty. “It’s my soul color.”

“Yep, such poor little monster humans,” Sans pointed out. “They’ve probably gone through enough grief, what with their mom never even remembering them. You know? I mean, can’t you cut the poor kid a break? Whatcha got against him?”

“Ugh.” Bratty removed his clambering hands. “Okay, fine, I’ll ally.”

Seven.

Three more.

 

\------------------------------

**Snowdin, Front of  the Skeletons House’**

 

With no one holding her back on being slow, Undyne was easily in Snowdin in no time. Even King Asgore didn’t take long to reach it with his own shortcuts. Snowdin was no big deal for most Monsters. Shortcuts and puzzles were their thing.

This, however, was not. Asgore stood in front of the house of the Skeletons as Undyne came up. The poor oaf looked terrible, and she couldn’t blame him. “Sir, I am here as an ally.”

“To her?” He asked.

“Yeah, but . . .”

“I know. It’s for the Skeletons really. And the little ones inside and outside. Of course.” He walked to and fro again. "It doesn't matter, you would have been one anyway. It would have actually been easier if the doctors had just let her go alone, so you could follow, watch out for her, and leave updates to me. I can't do as much with them around."

Yeah. Asgore was still trying to save his little monsters. Not a surprise. Undyne knew King Asgore better than almost anyone else. As Captain of the Royal Guard, she was also his confidante. Without a queen whom a king would normally share personal feelings with, the honor fell to her to help him in his hours of need. And this was a needing hour.  “Are you still contemplating on what she has to do?” Undyne asked.

“If I’m too rough, she’ll die, taking my children and the hope of the Underground with her. If I’m not rough enough, she’ll die by those who want revenge but don’t care about escaping.” He continued to pace back and forth. “If I’m too rough, then I don’t care for my children. If I’m not rough enough, mutiny will rise against me for not protecting the Underground first. Another leader will take my place and after my children are born and break the barrier, Frisk will probably be killed anyway along with the new little ones.”

“Hm. Well, it’s tough. You have to walk a hard line on her,” Undyne said.

“I have to discover her true self before the LOVE interfered. Was she kind, or was this an act? Did Sans force her back or did she come willingly?” He paced more. “She has my other children, Undyne. What if? What if she felt _bad_ about Toriel and she was trying to reset to make me happy again? To make the kingdom happy? To change fate?”

“And she couldn’t keep it together?” Undyne finished his thought for him. “I don’t know. Then again, those kids only said they knew you. They never confessed to being yours. You should . . .” Undyne fidgeted. _Crap, I forgot. They are the Skeletons, I can’t urge him to find out more._ She cleared her throat. “Nevermind. Timelines are kind of dangerous to mess with. Even investigating is a bad idea.”

“But for the sake of a life. Perhaps even for the sake of love? There’s no telling what happened,” Asgore said as he continued to walk back and forth. “Perhaps a few questions to my other timeline children wouldn’t be out of the question?”

“Wait, Majesty. I mean, haven’t you played around enough?” Undyne warned him. “So many broken unbreakable rules already. The times just became more tragic, but now we are almost practically out in less than a year. Why chance it? Besides, those kids won’t remember much longer.”

“They seem to love her very much,” Asgore said. “It would be hard to love someone that firmly without them caring for you in return. She must have cared for them.” He let out a long sigh. “How could I fall for someone different than Toriel? Someone who did all of that?”

“I don’t know but you are long-lived if anything,” Undyne chuckled. “Maybe it was like when she was thirty or forty or something? Forced together by humanity even? Might not even be a willing relationship.” Ooh, wait. That would make him want to question again. “Most likely it would be. Everything’s a mystery. Can’t you just concentrate on what to do with Frisk?”

“Yes. I am trying,” Asgore said. “But, mother of my children, mother of my future children, and breaking the barrier? Yet, she killed and hurt many monsters, there is much distrust of what happened. And now, she has committed a deplorable act in another timeline where few lived on? Yet, she stopped it Undyne. Or, Sans forced her to stop it somehow. I don’t know. I must let her prove she is good, or bad.”

“Good, kinda okay, and bad,” Undyne said. “If you have a thin line of ‘she can be queen’ and ‘we’ll kill her afterward’, it won’t look so good. My vote is not a queen though.”

“If she is worthy of being a queen, if she had my children and it was out of love, then I must accept that something righteous happened in the other timeline. And, that by my side is where she belongs,” Asgore said. “If she is not worthy, but she makes her deadlines, I think she should live. But if she can’t make them, then there is only one thing left for her to do. This, I know. Just, what though?”

Heh. That’s why he wanted so far away. Asgore had no idea what he was going to do yet. _Poor guy. Lot on his shoulders right now._ Undyne sighed. As always, his indecision and not-quite-so-Kingly self could be seen by her without much judgment held against him. “The only way she could ever be redeemed is if everyone forgave her.”

“Who would forgive someone for killing them before so easily?” Asgore asked Undyne. “I know Sans and Papyrus won’t come to their home until she has ten allies. I assume it should be close to the time I suspect they would reach Snowdin, having gotten them beforehand. If it’s not, then it could be even harder than I imagine.” He came closer to Undyne. “Undyne? If you found out that someone that is okay now, once decimated everything before, and was carrying your children? What would you do?”

Undyne groaned. “First, I’d decide secretly if I wanted her to survive or not. Well?”

“The children would be sad without a mother,” Asgore said, “and if we did have a relationship in another time, I could be tragically making a mistake.”

“Well, there you go. You want her to live. You want her as queen or not?” Undyne was hoping for no. Really hoping for no. Having a human as queen of the Monsters? With her background? Eesh.

Asgore sighed. “I don’t know what happened in the other timeline,” he said skeptically again.

Yeah, well, Frisk was an okay looking specimen. If she wasn’t human, Undyne would agree she could be fairly attractive. IF she wasn’t human and was into fleshy skin. But, Asgore might be into that. Still, it wasn’t the sound of certainty of yes or no. “Give her something that looks like it’ll be really hard on her, but it isn’t too hard on her. Then give her something that’s extra hard for queen, but not impossible.” Ah, she hated to even say that. “Basically, make it harder for her to accidentally kill herself.”

“Oh dear. How am I supposed to know the humans limits?” Asgore asked.

“How else? Get her doctors involved. Draw up a plan and show them before they get here.” Undyne noticed Asgore didn’t seem to like that. “What?”

“Sans was . . . unusually aggressive about the situation. Papyrus too, but Papyrus always speaks his mind. Yet, Sans? He’s never acted like that before.” Asgore shook his head. “The matter must have some subconscious bearing on his skull about what happened with his own mother. Him being responsible for the life in Frisk, apparently it has affected him too much.”

Yeah, Sans wasn’t taking it too easy. Of course, if Asgore knew the truth, he’d know why Sans acted like that. “Yeah, sure, okay. Then Papyrus. Get Papyrus to look at it and agree to something. But.” Undyne gestured to herself. “Why do you want ten allies? Is it really just to judge how far you should push this on her?”

“Yes.”

Ugh. A good base for a plan, but a failure in usefulness. “Use the allies to help her,” Undyne said, helping one more time. “Give them a specific task that looks dumb, but no one else knows about. It’ll be what makes you look like you’re being strong against the human, but will ensure she’ll be okay. It might even get her a little bit of a sympathy vote.” And that’s it. “One thing. If she fails? After all the safeguards you put into place?”

“You may have the honor of elimination after the destruction of the barrier,” Asgore agreed. “If she is that terrible, then I couldn’t let her go on. She would just change and continue destruction upon the surface.”

“Hello?” Alphys moved toward them. “Sorry? Uh. Are you done talking yet?” She gestured behind her. “Sans is going to need power for Frisk. And I guess, if you really want her to survive, n-not that I heard that or anything, then someone really should get going back to Sans with the power?” She held up an insert.

Asgore blinked. “Right, yes. Of course, she is probably weak. Why did I not think about it?” He groaned. “Too much, this is just too much.” He zapped the insert. “Let the doctors do with it what they must to give her the energy to go on.”

“No problem. Um? Undyne could probably go back and keep an eye on them too? That way if the little ones run into trouble they can disappear,” Alphys said.

“Disappear?” Asgore asked. “What do you mean?”

Undyne quickly covered Alphys’ mouth. “Like I can get them out of the way quickly and efficiently before I deal with any threat on the human and the Skeletons,” she said quickly. “I’ll go there right now so we can improve the chances she gets this in a decent amount of time. Good luck, Asgore.”


	26. Spider Donuts and Juice

**Almost to Muffet’s Parlor . . .**

 

_Sans,_ Papyrus managed to speak telepathically. _If we don’t find a place for her to rest soon, there’s no way they’ll make it to Snowdin._

_I got us covered with a plan B. Once we get closer to the den of Muffet, stay back._

Once they were close, Sans gave the leash back to Papyrus. He teleported himself away and saw Muffet.

“Ahuhuhu!” Muffet laughed as she saw Sans in front of her. “Sooo . . . I’ve got ears all over with my spiders. Even if it just happened.”

“Yeah, and it was televised too, so not a real big secret,” Sans remarked. “You know what I want.”

“Let me guess. Let me guess.” She folded her top set of legs together like hands. “You want that little genocidal mother . . . to get a place to rest?”

“I’ll take a spider donut and juice. She’s all locked up, she can’t hurt anybody.”

“Mmmm.” Muffet blinked her eyes all at once at Sans before blinking them individually one at a time in a wave across her face. Thinking. “Would you be so sympathetic to the murdering human if she _wasn’t_ carrying your twin skeletons? Wouldn’t you want to kill and eat her like everyone else?”

Yeah. She had ears everywhere alright! Leave it to spiders to find all the secrets. “I’ll converse if we can stay?” Sans said, considering it a trade.

“That, and two spider donuts and a spider juice,” Muffet said. “After all. She might have even killed me. That’s _pricey_.”

Working with spiders. Daaaamn. It felt weird. Hardly any monsters actually liked spider food, which was made of spiders. When monsters died, they turned to dust, so how spiders were actually made into the food, nobody wanted to really know. Or eat.

But he just had to purchase, not eat it. “Okay, deal.”

“She can rest for two hours. Each hour more, you have to purchase more. Now! Ahuhuhu! How are you taking it all?”

“Welp?” Sans tucked his bony hand into his coat pockets. “Honestly? Kind of suspected something for awhile. Turns out I left myself a little note and, angry little me sounded like even he understood her. LOVE is a powerful thing. Hard to break away from, but she did it. She turned back time, and I think no matter what happened, that she tried to do what she could.” He shrugged. “She’ll never be a true pacifist. She’s my little . . . Genocidal Pacifist. GP for short.”

“She probably killed your own brother.”

“Yeah.”

“She probably killed everyone you ever knew and loved. In fact? She did quite a number in Snowdin I hear. Taking out two guards, before anyone even knew about this strange resetting of our world.”

Sans grunted. “Yeah.”

“So? After your twins are born? Do you really plan on having her? Asgore will either kill her, or you’ll be sent away from the Monster Kingdom forever after he learns what you hid. Wouldn’t it be better to just keep your little monsters and get rid of her? And if so? What are you going to do with her body? Humans don’t disappear into dust. Ahuhuhuhu!”

Sans just sort of . . . blinked. “She isn’t future ingredients for your food, Muffet.”

“Oh, come on?” Muffet asked sweetly. “I bet a lot of monsters will want to taste their enemy. And being right there, and her physical doctor, you could make it happen. I do all the work afterward, you just bring her here. No worries about the human corrupting your innocent children or babies. I could split the profit with you, 60/40?”

“No.”

“50/50?”

That was it. “That human was a kid when it walked in here. That human is pretty full grown now, hence the ‘able to have kids’ thing,” Sans said. “Now, I don’t know what that means. I don’t remember. I just know myself, and myself knew even more than I did. So, if I wrote to myself that she paid _more_ than her dues? It means I forgave her.”

“Hm?”

“And if I forgave her, then I’m a friend. And if I’m a friend, then I should be there when she needs one. Like now. In fact, even though she’s technically getting allies, she probably don’t have many real friends left in this world now.”

“Hm.”

“So, now’s not a time to push me about selling her body for your food,” he finished. “Besides, there’s no way Papyrus and I are gonna let this go. Now give me two spider donuts, some juice, and some decent webbing for her and the kiddos to rest. And whenever I got to bring her up this way, can this be the same deal? With, you know, you not squealing about this to anyone?”

“No. Then it will be two spider juices, and three donuts each time,” Muffet warned him. “Ahuhuhu! You are trying to turn me into an ally. Keeping your genocidal friend is costly.”

“Hey. Genocidal _Pacifist_. GP doesn’t kill no more, so get it right, huh?” Sans said. “Can I really count on it?”

“I’ll be there,” Muffet said with a laugh. “Ahuhuhu! I’ll make much more being an ally than an enemy.”

Sans teleported back to Papyrus and took the leash. “We’ve got a place for her to rest up ahead, not to mention ally eight. Come on.”

 

**Muffet’s Parlor . . .**

 

“Ooh . . . fitting.” Muffet laughed. “Ahuhuhuhuhu! Welcome.” She gestured toward some raised webbing. “A web fit for a . .  . whatever you are.”

Frisk didn’t say anything, just bringing her body down to lie down. The longer she stood, the more the weight weighed down on her. The kids moved onto some other webbing on the side of her, near her stomach. Wanting affection. She lied her hands on each of their little heads.

“Papyrus, I’m gonna go ahead a little more and get another spot ready. Then I’ll get home ready,” Sans said.

“Sans? Why don’t I get home ready?” Papyrus asked instead. “You should talk to Frisk. She’s quite . . . under a lot of pressure?”

Sans nodded. “I’ll take you away to the Riverperson first then. You can do what you think needs done. Uh, Muffet? Don’t touch them.”

“She’s not worth the eventual cash cow _you’ll_ become. Ahuhuhuhu!”

Muffet wouldn’t touch her, Sans knew that. Besides? Undyne was tracking them undercover. He already spotted her. Sans just didn’t want to tell anyone that.

Sans’ light guiders just tried to look as friendly as they could at his brother. “Go ask Gerson if she can stay near him to rest too. I don’t know if he would allow it, but I think he might. He understands LOVE better. Worth it to ask if he’d be an ally too.”

Sans took Papyrus away to the Riverperson and quickly went back to Muffet’s Parlor to see Frisk and the kids. The kids had already fallen asleep.

They tried not to show it, but they were worried about their momma. They were each as close as possible to her, almost climbing over each other as she rested her simple hands on their head. That worry would quit soon though. Just like him and just like Frisk, they couldn’t hold onto those memories either.

Frisk was of course still awake. “Get some rest, Frisk,” Sans said. “We’ll be getting closer soon. Just some more lab, some waterfalling, another break hopefully and then we’ll be in Snowdin.” She didn’t answer. “Hate when you’re silent like that you know.”

“Why are you even bothering to talk to me, Doctor Sans?” Frisk asked him. “I probably tried to kill you just like everyone else. You shouldn’t feel like you have to converse with me just because I’m having children that will break the barrier. It isn’t a get-out-of free jail card.”

“Eh? I can talk to you if I want. I can do what I want. I’m a big boy,” Sans answered. “I can make up my own mind who my friends are and who they aren’t.” He pointed at her. “You’re _still_ a friend, Frisk. I told Asgore that I knew about it from an old letter, and I did. I’ve dealt with it. And, there’s more, but I’ll tell you later. After you get more rest. You should have been resting all day. This is worse than work.” He plopped in on the webbing on the other side of her. “First time sleeping in a web. Pretty cozy. Makes sense how the kiddos fell asleep right away. Should be for the price, huh?”

“I guess,” she answered back. She closed her eyes and yawned.

_Crazy little human. This is just going nuts._ There was no way he’d sacrifice any of them, no way.  He couldn’t let Frisk get killed. The fact he took time to write a dinky letter meant he, uh, he really _meant_ it. When he told himself a lot of monsters might hate Frisk, he should have expanded to almost every monster hating Frisk. That would have been better.

Of course, he couldn’t pick that letter apart. Knowing himself? He was lucky he even made that letter.

Sans watched as Frisk started turning on her side away from her children, and started pushing on him, but not speaking. He put two and two together, moving away.

Yep, Frisk was vomiting. Of course that was going to start happening again, she needed help. He was just lucky those kids got a dose of his magic to help, but that didn’t mean this whole trip wouldn’t kill them still. He completely got up off the webbing and looked over at where she- “Ah, ah, not food!” Sans tried to shoo the small spiders away from it.

Yeah. Life. Not so good right now. Sans looked down at the vomit. There were a few crystals, but the spiders seemed to sense the energy power in them and scooped them up the fastest.

Frisk was out like a light again, unconscious on her side. He checked her head. At least temperature wise she was okay. He needed to get her stabilized though.

And soon.

“Hey.” Undyne moved toward him with an insert, glowing red. “Don’t think this does any good considering it’s Asgores.” She handed him the insert. “I’m not far behind. Where's Papyrus.”

“Heading for home. Thanks. Not for this worthless thing, but thanks for the help.” Sans watched her leave. He opened up the insert, letting the power fall to the ground. That would just kill her faster. She needed his power, not Asgore’s. _But even I can’t just shoot this and put my magic in it again. It’s too risky. She needs a better balance to the human side._ Sans moved a small ways away and yanked out his cell phone. He dialed Alphys number. “Hey, guess who? You know? The friend your blackmailing? I need all the stuff back. The instruments, the detectors, and definitely any of the magic insertions. Bring everything to my place with you. Now,” Sans commanded.

“Uh? I brought a little, but not everything. I just got here, and I could wait for Undyne but she couldn’t carry me and all that. Aren’t you closer? You could bring it to the Riverperson?”

“Yeah, that’d be nice, but uh, everybody else has treated Frisk like complete shit. Even the so-called ‘allies’. I don’t really foresee it being any different,” Sans said. “So you get our stuff and then you use the Riverperson between Hotlands and Snowdin if _you_ want. It’s not gonna be an option for us. Nothing’s an option for us.”

“ . . . okay. I’m sorry. I am an ally after all. I-I’ll get going right away.”

Sans went on the other side of the bedding and laid back down. If they didn’t get home soon, Frisk was dead, along with the unborns. He looked back at the previously sleeping kids, worming their way to lying on her back.

He had to make this work.

 

**Snowdin, Front of the Skeleton’s House**

 

“Oh, of course,” Papyrus sighed as he saw Asgore by the door. “Majesty. Frisk is doing good, many allies already,” he said making light conversation. “It will be awhile though before we get her. She must move extra slow.”

“Papyrus.” Asgore gestured to his door. “Let’s go inside and talk privately.”

Eeh? Papyrus hid a small squeal. That wasn’t good. Talking privately with him? Papyrus opened the front door. “I saw Alphys heading out just a little back there. Is it about her?” he asked hopefully.

“No.” Asgore took a seat on his couch. “I had a talk with Undyne.”

Uh?! “A good talk?” Papyrus asked timidly.

“I suppose.” Asgore relaxed his body. “The other time, anything could have happened. Undyne points out the bad, I know monsters will point out the bad, but there could have been good too. If we did have a relationship, there is a good chance she returned to try and save the kingdom itself. But, I am left to ponder that.”

“Yes. Shouldn’t delve too deep,” Papyrus said.

“Here.” Asgore handed Papyrus a piece of paper. “You are her doctor. I want you to look at that. Could she survive that?”

Papyrus couldn’t hold back a squeal. “No, no, no! King Asgore, this is too hard! The huge gaps, the restrictions, everything! You’re just outright killing her!”

“And when added to this?” Asgore handed him another piece of paper.

Papyrus compared the papers. Carefully. Day by day. “What is this?”

“All anyone can know is that her allies can do one thing a week for her,” Asgore said.

Papyrus scanned through both sheets again. “It’s. It’s better,” Papyrus admitted. _It’s extremely better! This is very fortunate, look at the dates between here and there and . . . and is it?_ Papyrus looked toward Asgore. “The walk is still rigorous.”

“That is Undyne’s part. She is doing it as we speak,” Asgore told him. “If Frisk looks like she is in terrible danger, Undyne will take action. While magic cannot be used, her physical strength makes Frisk and her chains easy to carry.” Asgore stood up. “I don’t want a word about any of this falling to anyone else. About Undyne’s true purpose, about the allies, about anything. I am King, and I must defend the monsters against any known attacker. She has been turned before.”

“But she’s better now,” Papyrus pointed out.

“Not only that, she’s harmless in those chains. She can’t kill in those chains, which means she can never gain any more LOVE,” Asgore noted. “However, just sentencing her to chains . . . when I don’t know her true purpose, it wouldn’t be well.”

Papyrus looked at the sheets. _Sans and I are not alone._ Asgore too had once felt the power of LOVE. He understood what happened, just like Gerson. _He must be careful in what he does. Is this all . . ._ “Is Undyne already following?”

Asgore scratched his cheek. “The numbers, Papyrus, are they doable for someone in her state?”

Asgore’s desire for his unborn children had been greater than he let on. “Somewhat, but this number is large.”

“How many?” Asgore asked.

_Me?!_ He wanted Papyrus to pick the safe number? “This isn’t down to a science, Sire. I may get it wrong. I may overestimate or underestimate.”

“Well. If you underestimate, she becomes queen,” Asgore said, “and if you overestimate, then I must eliminate her.”

“I would like to talk to Sans about this,” Papyrus said. “This is too big on just my own. She is both our patient. I should make sure Sans concurs with what I think.”

“Sans is a little . . . tender about the subject,” Asgore warned Papyrus. “Perhaps he is taking Frisk’s pregnancy a little more personally than he should because of what happened to your own mother’s problem conceiving easily? Or, perhaps he just appreciates children more than the average monster.”

“It doesn’t change the fact that he’s the other doctor, and that he will know better,” Papyrus said to Asgore. “I want to work this out with him. Right now would be good. Frisk is sleeping in webbing,” Papyrus pointed out. “Because no one would help.”

“Of course,” Asgore said.

“And what if Sans hadn’t had the extra money to bribe Muffet, Sire?” Papyrus was trying to get him to see reason. “Frisk _needs_ to purchase food, and so do we.”

“Papyrus. You are a smart Skeleton,” Asgore said to him. “The harder it looks like I am being, the more I can help beneath. Besides, Frisk now has my power, doesn’t she? Didn't Undyne tell you to come here?”

“Well.” Uh? Dang. Was Asgore depending on that? _This is terrible. His power is not Sans’, and Sans can’t even give her raw power._ “There is some concern that the raw power is what put such a hurting on her last time,” Papyrus revealed. “While the twins inside need it, her human body can only handle so much.”

“Oh.” Asgore sat back down. “My power does nothing good at all for her. Then how will she survive? You and Sans seemed certain she could.”

“We need time,” Papyrus said, sitting next to the king. “We must combine the base power with another power. The base with either an increasing power or decreasing power. That is what she will need. Sans and I have to work out the combination.”

Asgore stood up and paced the floor. “This is getting trickier. I have children with her, and yet there is such a tricky combination to run the children?” He moved around the room. “More and more and more . . .”

“Problems,” Papyrus finished for him.

“No, more and more I believe that Frisk is here for me,” Asgore said. “Think about it. Our children from another time are alive somehow, though they should not have been allowed to be here. Toriel was still killed, something fate would be sure of to happen if Frisk was supposed to be mine. She could have just killed me and got out of the barrier, but she put this all on the line. Like, a queen for her kingdom.”

_What? What?_ Was Papyrus hearing this right? “You’re not wanting to send Frisk to death at all?”

“No. I wish her to actually be queen, but in this case, it is going to take some heavy-handed approaches to get it done. Monsters aren’t going to accept her, knowing what they know.” Asgore paced back and forth. “If only there hadn’t been a small crowd. There is still a chance I could be wrong though, that she wasn’t mine. That somehow she simply happened to snap out of it shortly after killing Toriel.”

“You mean your former queen? Because she snapped out of it shortly after?” Papyrus asked. “Sire? I? I don’t know what exactly you are wanting? I mean? Frisk to live? Frisk to be your queen?”

“I want her to prove herself. If she is the kind of person I believe her to be, she can accomplish what I have for her,” Asgore said. “However, this whole power thing. It’s putting a serious dent into my plans. She would have access to my throne.”

“Well? How is that, Sire?” Papyrus asked curiously.

“I’ve been around long enough to know more than a few things, Papyrus,” Asgore admitted. “I honestly got you and Sans involved to help the human to keep things steady and easy for her. It’s a difficult situation carrying little boss monsters. Some technical help would be helpful.”

“I?” Papyrus still didn’t get it.

“Oh, Papyrus. Nature, you Silly,” Asgore chuckled. “It's alright, when you aren't in the right frame of mind, you can't see it. If you didn't see it for yourselves, you wouldn't know. I didn’t want to overwhelm the human, but saving her is easy. I just didn’t want to mess around with it, until I was sure how it would all end.”

“Mess around with what?” Papyrus asked. “If you have no medical knowledge then what?”

“Oh, nevermind.” Clearly Asgore didn’t want to deal with Papyrus. “Go talk to your brother about what you have. But _don’t_ let anyone overhear,” he warned him. “The more I am against Frisk, the harder I am, the more resentful I am, the easier it will be for monsters to accept her attempts later on. That is the monster's way.”

“Okay. I will go see Sans again,” Papyrus said. Well, that was weird. Asgore wanted Frisk to live. Not only that, but it truly sounded like he wanted her as a queen. But? _I fear this is just getting more complicated. Especially that last part. Nature? Steady and easy?_

Well, perhaps Sans would know.

 

 

**Muffet’s Parlor . . .**

 

Sans watched as Papyrus showed up next to him.

“I decided to ask the Riverperson to see if it could help, and it is willing too, but not at Hotlands, and not as an ally.”

“Really?” That was a surprise. “Where?”

“Waterfall. It said there are too many around Hotlands that will be mad if it sees it helping us. It usually doesn’t know what’s going on at the shore,” Papyrus said. “But even it knows that Frisk was genocidal.”

“Now, now. She doesn’t kill anymore. Nobody remembers the pacifist part to this.” Still, it was something.

“There’s something else. I talked to Asgore. Privately,” Papyrus said.

Ooh, great. Sans just listened up.

“I don’t think his real goal is to kill Frisk. I think he wants her as queen.”

Uuh? Sans chuckled and scratched his skull. “Sure, he thinks she’s the mom of his kids. But, I doubt it’s what he really wants. But, it sounds like he wants her alive.”

“Verily. Here.” Papyrus handed him papers. He pointed to the top paper. “This is what everyone will know about Frisk’s challenges. Gruesome. Terrible. Overly too hard on a woman carrying a boss monster.” He pointed to the bottom paper. “This is what everyone doesn’t know about Frisks’ challenges and allies.”

Sans compared the two papers. _Wow._ The first seemed vicious, but the second sheet just pulled it all together. “He’s doing everything he can to make sure she lives.” What? “He does want his little monsters to live.” Damn. Boss monsters were tricky.

“Not a word though, to anyone.” Papyrus took the papers back. “What do you think?”

“Nothing’s a hundred percent. But.” It was dang close. Undyne was even unseen backup, like she had been there. “But his energy. Did you explain his base energy with a human’s body doesn’t work the same way? We need time to get something up and running, some kind of chemical balance between my base and other monsters’ magic.”

“Yes, but that’s another thing?” Papyrus said confused. “He said that we were technical help. He spoke of us like we were just an easier way for the human to proceed. He said he’d lived many years, seen many things, and? He honestly seemed like he knew how to have her survive.”

Really? “Looks like we better crack some more books then,” Sans said.

“Yes. He said he didn’t want to proceed with it until he knew where Frisk really stood in the whole matter,” Papyrus said. “Good or evil or whatnot. He actually said. Oh, what was it? The whole power thing was putting a dent into his plans.”

Duh. No power. Too much power. Death. So, why would Asgore say that if he just said the thing about living for a long time and seeing many things? “Wonder why he bothered saying that?”

“I don’t know. He just said she’d have access to the throne afterwards,” Papyrus added.

“ . . . uh.” _Huh?!_ “Wha? No. He didn’t say that.”

“Yes, he did.”

“No, he didn’t.”

“I was right there, Sans. He said that.”

“Well, he can’t!” Sans almost squealed.

“What?” Papyrus asked softly. “What is it, Brother?”

“Monsters and humans. They’ve done this thing before. Not much though, but they didn’t have. You know, same kind of tech. But, if a . . . a match that worked could work . . .” No. “Well, we try to put in the magic slow, but there’s so much in an actual attack of magic. But.” No, he didn’t want to say it. Sans paced back and forth a bit. “This is out of hand. He can’t do that.”

“Do what?” Papyrus asked innocently. “What’s wrong, Sans?”

“Different magic, Papyrus. Nature. You know?”

“Oh. Yes, Asgore used that word. Nature,” Papyrus agreed. “What about nature?”

“Magic isn’t so concentrated in another way.” Sans finally broke down. “It’s slow, it’s weak, it’s not supposed to be meant to fight.” His voice raised slightly. “But? It’s weak but length of duration being . . . longer.” That was it. “No, it’s not an option! We have to work out something, fast, with other monsters power and my base power, because he’s not doing that. Those kids aren’t his. None of them are, which means Frisk isn’t, which means _no_.”

“Brother?” Papyrus asked as Sans paced back and forth. “What’s wrong?”

“I already can’t tell nobody about them.” He looked toward Al and Juleyard, sleeping haphazardly on Frisk. He looked toward Frisk’s stomach, where nothing was showing, but two of his little twin souls resided. He looked at Frisk, her face looking sick and tired. “It’s not perfect, but that’s mine.”

“The children? Of course, Sans,” Papyrus said.

“Not just. That whole thing.” Sans took his arms and gestured toward everyone on the webbing. “It’s mine. It’s my family.” He took a step forward and touched Frisk’s hair moving it out of her face. “It’s not perfect, but it’s mine.”

“Uh?” Papyrus approached him softly. “Sans?”

“Weak magic with a longer duration, and weaker magic than attack magic or defense magic. Just, magic. Just, natural magic.” Sans patted her head. “I’m not saying that I love the human or anything, I mean, I’ve known her like two weeks and just joked a little. But, I mean, she’s still my responsibility. She’s part of my family. Even if I never love her, she’s my human now. I need to take care of her.”

He turned back around, feeling his eye start to change from its usual calm to blue. “And letting another monster touch her is _not_ taking care of her.”

“Oh? Oh!” Papyrus got it. “He wants to have sex with her?”

_Yeah. Just a little bit louder there, let’s wake up the whole Parlor._ “We need to start working on combinations right away.”

“Yes. Um. Uh. Afterwards. We’ll start comparing. Making formulas ahead of time. It won’t be as powerful, not as fresh. We’ll have to get her more. But then?” Papyrus looked toward Sans. “The birthing part. It was already going to be hard. If he already knew things, do you think he planned on taking her by that point? After all, he’d have already started to come to a decision by that time.”

Oof! “I don’t know what he’s thinking, what he’s been thinking, what he lies about, cares about, or eats for his dinner! As long as Frisk survives, the babybones survive, break the barrier and we get the hell out of here,” Sans said.

“Brother? I’m not meaning to anger you. I am just pointing it out to you,” Papyrus said. “It might be a hurdle to deal with in the future.”

“Asgore trying to touch Frisk?”

“Uh, no. You having to touch Frisk.”

“ . . .”

“It’s the real answer we were looking for, wasn’t it? When we asked Gaster and went exploring?” Papyrus asked. “I believe when she gets further along, all the secondary forumulas aren’t going to be strong enough by themselves. In your medical opinion, Sans? You must know that too. This, uh. It could be the answer for the boost later on.”

 

Sans didn’t answer back when they both heard a terrible sound. Laughter. And not just a little laughter. A grabbing the sides kind of laughter.

“Ahuhuhhuhhuhuhuuuu ahuuu huuu Ha haha Ahehuhehhuhhuuuuuu!” Muffet approached them from a fair distance. “Well? Is it better for Asgore wanting to kill her or for Asgore to wanting to be . . . Ahu huhuhuhuuu!”

“Hey, I make the jokes. I’m not the butt of them,” Sans warned her. “Cause I have no butt. But. Maybe you should take each of your feet and step on out, and step on out, and step on out, and step on out and-“

“Not a word, Muffet,” Papyrus warned her. "Asgore's orders. No one should know about this, and your eavesdropping will not be looked on fondly by our Majesty."

“What? Me? I’m being quiet about the whole human thing,” Muffet responded. She looked back toward Frisk. “So? Is she Asgore’s . . . taste?”

“No,” Sans said firmly. “Can’t be. He was ready to kill her once he found out about her taking out the queen.”

“He was still killing her before that too,” Papyrus said. “Of course, that’s because he thought he was doing something nice for her. Then again? It was his queen, and he still knew she killed her after he met Al and Juleyard. Yet, it almost seemed resolved, like he believed she did it out of love to him. Sans?”

 

Sans stopped responding. Instead, he laid back down in the webbing, hearing Muffet’s teasing laughter from behind him.

“Well? Anyhow, I have to get back to Asgore. He’ll want these sheets back.” Papyrus sighed. “Get some rest with your family, Sans. I’m sure we'll find better answers. I'm sure this will all work out for the best.”


	27. Ripped Paper on the Floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not been feeling real well, (adjusting to cold weather is always heck on my head and body) so I hope to be able to keep up with my chapters, but we'll just have to see after this week. I may have to take some extra time to recooperate so I might have to slim down next week to just one. (You can see my profile to see what I end up doing at anytime). But anyhow, here are the next two chapters (From one, but I divided them since they were extra long.) Enjoy.

After an hour, all six of them were on their way again. Frisk vomited up twice, but she kept herself together. She never wailed in pain. Just kept going. The kids however were tuckered. Sans and Papyrus were holding them as they continued to walk.

Until there was nowhere else to go.

“This is it.” Papyrus looked toward the long gap in the bridge. “Shoot, look how much bridge is missing! We can’t even wade through this water.”

“Riverperson’s spot is past here,” Sans said. Damn. Now what?

“You’re in my spot.”

Sans looked down and saw something unusual. A Goner Kid. They tended to haunt deserted areas where no one was at. Preferring to be forgotten. “We’ll move if you know another way across?” he asked.

Goner Kid had no eyes, just looked at Frisk.

“Yes, she killed almost everybody once. No, she’s not going to do it again.” Sans didn’t have time for it.

“I don’t care. I don’t really even exist, do I?” Goner Kid said. “How do you kill something that isn’t even really there?”

Sans looked to Papyrus. “Any bright ideas? Breaking through to these things is hard sometimes.”

“I’ve never seen you before,” Frisk said to it. “Who are you?”

“No one. Just forget me.”

“It’s called a Goner Kid,” Sans explained to Frisk. “They come and go in timelines. When bad things happen and they get corrupt, sometimes people are taken away to somewhere where they don’t exist.” He rubbed the little kid’s head. “Don’t worry. You won’t be here long. Timelines hate corruption, believe you me, so you’re gonna keep movin’ ‘til you find your place. You’ll exist again one day and forget all about this bitter loneliness.”

“Absolutely!” Papyrus encouraged the little kid. “There are many, many timelines out there! But yours is out there somewhere. You’ll keep traveling, but don’t give up. Your home’s out there somewhere!”

“ . . . really?”

“Really. When you get all colorful and your bows are all pretty again? You’ll know your home,” Sans encouraged it. “Hope that cheered you up. So, about this bridge?”

“On the other side is a room with a piano. If you play the melody that is found above the rain dripping on armor, a secret door will open. There, an artifact will be.”

“ . . . and this special artifact, it has magic power that will help us get across?” Papyrus asked.

“Eww.” Sans looked to Papyrus. “I’ve fallen for that trick before.” Sans looked at his inventory. “Are you telling me what I think you’re telling me?”

“Dog residue, it has a use. I’ve seen it. It’s magic residue stays above water and hardens. Just make enough of it.” Goner kid walked away.

“ . . . from trusting spiders to losing our inventory to stock up on dog residue.” Sans rubbed his skull. He handed Juleyard over to Papyrus, leaving him with both sleeping boys. “I’ll be back, Papyrus. Gotta go get some walking slobber.”

 

A Few Minutes Later . . .

 

Papyrus watched out for Frisk as Sans started to approach closer and closer.

“Hey there.” Sans slung out more dog residue. “Come walk on the drool side with me.”

Papyrus stepped down onto the drool, still holding Frisk’s chain and the boys. Sans and Papyrus both helped her down. She was heavier than them with all the iron chains around her, but she could walk too.

Just a little farther . . .

 

**Waterfall: Gerson’s Cave**

 

“Ah, so that’s her, huh?” Gerson stared at Frisk. “Look at you. Aren’t you an exciting one.”

Frisk didn’t prefer those words. “Thank you for letting us get supplies.”

“And rest, and being an ally,” Papyrus said. “It was very good of you to agree to that.”

“Once LOVE is conquered, the rest is easy,” Gerson said to Frisk. “It’s the breaking it that’s hard. That’s almost impossible. You went a looong way across Underground. Imagine you killed over a hundred monsters. Feel bad?”

Frisk didn’t even think saying yes was appropriate enough for the situation.

“Well you should, but not completely!” Gerson laughed. “I mean, I’d be giving ya hell if I met you on a Genocide path. You _wouldn’t_ tangle with me. I know it. You couldn’t get at me,” he chuckled. “But you know what? Ol’ Fluffybuns? He’d been through LOVE too. So did I. We managed to escape, which is why we are still alive. Great for us. Most don’t.”

“Uh? I know you’re trying to get to know her? But she really needs some rest,” Sans cut in.

“Right, right. Little monsters and all, right. Okay, rest up.” Gerson came out from behind the cave area where he kept himself safe. “Back here though. Don’t want you scaring customers away.” Frisk, Sans and Papyrus all snuck toward the back.

“Almost home,” Papyrus said to Sans.

“Yeah, but just a small break,” Sans said as Frisk laid down on the cold, hard ground. Her body was already asleep. “Falls asleep faster than me now.” That was a good accomplishment.

“Did you talk to her much?” Papyrus asked. “She’s still very quiet. Not very responsive.”

 Sans sighed. “No one knowing the truth right now is the only thing saving them.” Sans banged his skull against the wall. “If Asgore finds out differently, he won’t cut Frisk any slack.”

“But if he doesn’t, she’ll become queen if she does too well,” Papyrus said. “And. She’s yours.”

“Well, yeah,” Sans said. “But this is all messed up. Even our tradition might break for this one.”

“No. Argon,” Papyrus said to Sans. “No matter how little we know above ground? We know the tale of Argon. His human was never taken away, even though it did massive damage up there. Took out three hundred monsters, didn’t she?”

Hm. Argon was a monster that had found a human mate. While they were compatible physically, mentally they were not. It left his human almost on the bridge of insanity after the kid was born. She started to destroy monsters left and right, filling up with love. She was eventually stopped by Asgore, and placed in similar chains . . . “Do you think that’s where those came from?” Sans asked Papyrus quietly.

“Argon’s chains,” Papyrus said, knowing what Sans had referred to. “History did describe them as something that was too heavy for humans to do battle in, and that could only break with tremendous amounts of love. After Asgore defeated her, she was chained forever and gifted to Argon until her death. The children grew as regular monsters, and eventually, the Argons faded away.”

“Is that what he’s planning too?” Sans asked, staring at the sleeping Frisk. “To leave her like that, forever? ‘Cause it’s not fair.” Sans looked at the little ones still sleeping on Papyrus. “If the timeline messed up, and this is supposed to be it correcting itself? It’s still giving us a shitty resolution.”

“Sans,” Papyrus scolded him lightly for his choice in words. “It. Well? Maybe it will get better, but Sans? How did she get forced into another timeline?” Papyrus asked. “It’s a thing. It’s a thing that’s been rattling around in my skull. I want to solve _that_ X.”

“Look. I clearly kept a lot of facts to myself,” Sans told him. He shook his skull. “I doubt it would have helped to know. Just, wanted to put it behind me.”

“ . . . I guess.” Papyrus sighed. “We are missing one last ally, Sans, and we're going to be reaching Snowdin. That’s going to be the hardest place to find one.”

“I know somebody,” Sans said. “He’ll help. I know he will.” Sans brought out a small note. “I wrote this while you were gone.” He gave it to Papyrus.

“Sans, this is risky!” Papyrus warned him as he read the note.

“You don’t know him like I do,” Sans said, taking the note back. “If he knows the truth, he’ll help. No matter what. This is almost over.”

“If you are wrong,” Papyrus warned him, “then it is over.”

 

 

Half an hour later, Papyrus and Sans woke up Frisk to get going again. Sans held both his kids to keep it fair, while Papyrus controlled Frisk’s chain. This time, they went with the Riverperson who let them on.

“Almost there!” Papyrus stretched his arms out to Snowdin. Lovely Snowdin. They each went into the town.

Everyone was gone.

“It is pretty late at night,” Papyrus said to Sans. “Lots of monsters will be asleep?”

“Mm.” Somehow, Sans doubted every monster would be sleeping. With no sun, monsters tended to be up and down at all hours. He walked with Frisk to Grillby’s, of course hearing it from Papyrus one more time

“I still think this is a bad idea,” Papyrus insisted. “There is no way that any of the royal guards or anyone in Snowdin would help, Sans. Not just her past history in a different reset. Here. Now. Doggo and Lesser Dog. Snowdrake. The entire Ruins. It’s _their_ present. Our present.” Papyrus looked around. “Maybe I can backtrack and ask someone new. Like a Temmie?”

Sans didn’t listen and proceeded.

“Hey, Grillby,” Sans said as he walked into Grillby’s, and was immediately greeted with litter being thrown his way. “Usually that doesn’t happen until after the joke’s over.”

“Sorry, Sans, we aren’t aiming at you!”

 Sans tried to make light of the situation, bringing Frisk in. Who got pummeled the same way, but even harder. Eyes glared at her. Especially from the royal guard. Sans walked back toward Grillby and slipped him a small note.

Grillby looked down at the note, didn’t read it, and slipped it back.

“Come on, Grillby, how long have I known you?” Sans tried to convince him. “Just one more is all I need.” Sans handed the note back to him. Grillby refused it again. “Just read the note, please.”

“Nobody wants to help the genocider!” Someone yelled. “Nobody!”

“She needs to be dealt with, now! If she’s still alive after the babies, she’ll be unstoppable! We should just kill her as is now!”

“There is no guarantee she won’t turn. There is no guarantee Asgore can use her soul in time if the pregnancy goes wrong. We should just end it! Why let something like her go on? We apparently already have two princes!”

 “Grillby?” Sans ignored everyone else, as he kept his eye sockets on Grillby. _Just read the note. Come on, please._

“I’ll help.”

Sans looked behind him. In all the blame and yelling, he heard those words and turned to see who said it. Monster Kid. _Man. This kid can never stay out of trouble. For once it’s a good thing._

“Those are Asgore’s kids’, huh, Sans? Like on the TV?” Monster Kid asked. “Hey, cool! We should play together when they’re not sleeping.”

“Yeah. Definitely,” Sans agreed. He moved Monster Kid quickly out of Grillby’s with Papyrus holding the door open. It wasn’t what he wanted. He didn’t even know if Monster Kid knew the whole story of Frisk, but he was desperate. Even after Frisk was able to be done with this bull, he and Papyrus still had to come up with a way to make his energy safer for her. “You three can have the greatest time. Let’s go to my house. Ever seen it, kid?”

Fast, fast, fast. Sans managed to get Monster Kid to the front door and opened it up.

There was Asgore, along with everyone else, and the equipment he requested next to Alphys. “Found number ten,” Sans said as he gestured to Monster Kid. “Go stand by Undyne, kid.”

“Monster Kid?” Undyne wasn’t happy to see him there, but Sans didn’t care. He counted.

If he got him sworn in before his parents found out, then that’s all that mattered.

Asgore looked at all the allies there. Even the ones the furthest away easily got there quicker. They could take different ways, faster ways, and more dangerous ways than Sans could take Frisk.

Burgerpants was shifting to and fro between a slightly bouncing Muffet and Gerson. On the other side was Alphys, Mettaton at the ready with his mic, Undyne, and then Monster Kid. Bratty and Catty were both sitting on the stairs, but coming over on the other side of Monster Kid now.

Flowey left the comfort of Al’s scarf, popped into the ground, and popped up next to Bratty and Catty. Sans almost forgot about him. He could really talk and make someone mad, but that flower was also really good at being quite, easily missed, and almost forgotten.

“Ten allies, with Frisk to Snowdin, as promised,” Papyrus said to Asgore.

Asgore nodded his head lightly, probably keeping his true feelings from being shown. “Fine. You two have really outdone yourselves as her doctors. Thank you. Now, Frisk. You must accomplish these next tasks.” He stepped closer to Frisk, but Sans and Papyrus moved in front.

“She just accomplished a huge task,” Sans said to Asgore. “She’s gonna need rest, and magic.”

“We couldn’t use just your raw magic, we need to do more, and so she is in a bad state,” Papyrus said.

“What? Well, why didn’t you say that?” Asgore complained. “Do what you must, isn’t that what I said?”

“Um, hey?” Sans said, standing from in front of Frisk to Asgore. “Yeah. I’m gonna chalk that up to new dad syndrome. But, there’s no reason to yell at my Bro. For one, you can’t travel and research science. We don’t have walking labs.”

“We did what we could,” Papyrus answered. “Now that we have everything, and our home, we should be able to figure it out.”

“Yeah. So. Cut a little bit of slack, huh?” Sans asked. “Especially whatever the next task is.”

“This next task is over a longer amount of time. She will get rest after this,” Asgore insisted. “ _Doctor_ Sans.”

“Can I get my two Grillby burgers you owe me yet?” Al said as he yawned on Papyrus, starting to wake up.

Sans looked to Asgore. “What do you want?”

“In the end, I want my citizens to feel more comfortable with her,” Asgore said as he gestured to Frisk. “For the remainder of the pregnancy, the null chains stay on. No one will be able to hurt her soul, and she will be unable to hurt anyone else either.”

_Bingo._ That’s why Asgore wasn’t worried anyone would hurt Frisk too much. While Frisk couldn’t fight, nobody could use magic against Frisk in those chains. Not even to just fight. _Yep. They are the Argon chains._

“You will especially be safe, being her doctors. I take it since you have taken care of her so well, and you continue to . . . overexert your power . . . that you want to continue being her doctors?”

“Of course,” Papyrus said. “She will need all the help she can get.”

“Yes, she will,” Asgore agreed. “Frisk is not the most likeable creature in the Underground right now, by just about anyone. And I’m sure you can feel the reception of how Snowdin feels about her here.”

“It was hard to miss,” Papyrus said. “Monsters have compassion. They will learn that she is good again.”

“Yes. In fourteen days,” Asgore said. “Frisk should have fourteen days to find fourteen more allies. And in another fourteen days have another fourteen allies. By the end of the pregnancy she should have, oh, round it to say . . . 300 allies? If she manages 300 by the time the children are born, I will take her as my queen. Enough of the Underground will have forgiven her. If it’s less than 300, but more than 50? I will not make her queen, but she may stay with the children, or she may leave forever. If it’s 50 or less? Well. I will end her struggle after she opens the barrier, right after the little monsters are born. Right before she becomes unstoppable again.”

He approached Frisk closer. “You will no longer live with Burgerpants, but in Snowdin. I am showing enough favor by letting you live, human. If I don’t make this hard on you, then no one will respect you enough to forgive you.” Asgore said. “That is how monsters work. I would rather have a new family, than have to destroy it all.” He reached toward her, but Sans stopped him.

 

_What is this?_ Frisk may have been upset, and may have felt like crap through most of the trip, not remembering what she was being blamed for. But? Sans and Papyrus. This whole time they had genuinely been too caring. Doctors was one thing, but even now, they were standing between her and Asgore. Why?

“Any energy on any part of her body might be too much. Inserts reach the kid, the other energy can hurt her,” Sans said.

“Understood,” Asgore said. “I won’t touch her body then, but I must get to her, Doctors.”

Sans and Papyrus moved slightly, letting Asgore reach Frisk. Frisk felt her neck get lifted slightly, and a key inserted into her collar.

The leash that had been attached had been removed as Asgore spoke to her. “Frisk, you will stay in the Snowed Inn with your children. They will be safe and warm. The one who owns Snowed Inn has agreed to watch over the little ones when you are off performing your duties. Now, your allies all have an accomplishment to do for you,” Asgore said. “And to make sure you are still getting plenty of exposure, you will still be working at Mettaton’s. Ten hours per week.”

“What?” Papyrus said. Yet, Frisk could feel something off with his statement. It felt false. “That’s ridiculous! This was a hard enough trek once for her in that condition!”

“I will make sure she has plenty of my energy, in whatever state it needs to be in,” Asgore assured Papyrus. “Besides, with twin goat monsters, I believe overheat will be the hardest on her, so being able to walk in snow will be most important. And I suppose since it is tough, you should probably join two or three days together down there, so she only has to walk between twice a week? Snowdin is _your_ hometown, as well as the place she needs to work on the most with building goodwill. It only makes sense to keep her near her doctors too. You, here. Alphys, The lab. Not far from Mettaton’s.”

“Nah, we want them with us,” Sans said instead.

“Definitely. It will be better that way!” Papyrus pointed out. “We have plenty of room, and we can warm up the house better than Snowed Inn can do. We can share rooms.”

Now they were sharing their own house? Frisk stared at Papyrus, who nervously glanced back lightly.

Asgore wasn’t as pleased about that. He cleared his throat. “I don’t want to put you out. I know Doctors want to protect their patients, but you’ve done _more_ than enough,” Asgore said. “You were even willing to fight me to see reason. Very nice job. And bringing Frisk was wonderful too. Quite an accomplishment. There is no reason for me to put you out anymore, especially of your own abode.”

“No putting us out at all. Plenty of room for her and the family. Your family,” Sans said. “We’ll take good care of them. We can see all of them better too, and Frisk should really get more time with her kids. It’ll keep determination up, which is real important right now. Especially healthwise. Could be the difference between life and death.”

“Oh. Mm? Agreed. That is helpful, Skeleton. Thank you. Please don’t feel like you have to do everything though. This is up to Frisk.” Asgore looked toward Frisk, holding her chain up. “You will no longer need walked, considering you have the safety of these null chains anyhow.”

“Could you loosen the top chains?” Frisk asked. “Not much. I just, I can’t pick up our own children.”

“Oh. Yes, I’m sorry.” That seemed to make Asgore smile as he adjusted the chains lightly. “It’s only natural that you should be able to do that.”

“To work with the magic, we really need her bottom chains adjusted too,” Papyrus said. “To prop her up and help her the right way.”

“I suppose, yes, in a second” Asgore said as he looked behind him. “Oh, is it done now?”

“Umm? I could play with the kids instead maybe?” Monster Kid said as he waved some papers around. “I’m too young to purchase food, I don’t get any money, so I can’t do this.”

“Well? That still helps out the mom,” Sans said, trying to help him out.

Fortunately, someone else came through the door and stood next to Monster Kid. Someone much more helpful. 

_Well, who knew?_ It looked like the pummeling in Grillby’s was worth it. Grillby was going to help after all.

“Good. Now, Monster Kid. Get home and stop getting into trouble,” Undyne insisted.

“Okay! Thanks, Undyne! It was really cool to be beside you!” he yelled as he left out the door. Grillby signed the papers Monster Kid couldn’t sign before.

Then Asgore presented them to Frisk. “Sign each one. At the bottom.”

Frisk looked at the first paper. On it was a list of the duties she must perform. Plenty of walking was involved, as well as work. Yet, she also noticed what her allies had written down toward the bottom. _Wait. Does he even see this loophole?_ Frisk looked back toward him, but he just smiled.

According to the sheet, everyone had something unique they could do for her, but they were each required to furnish food and rest too, without a limit. Frisk could stock up on food in a certain order, in a certain time, and be completely fine. They all had to provide a place for her to sleep as well if she needed it. With that much rest and food? Survival wasn’t going to be that difficult.

As Frisk started signing though, she heard Sans and Papyrus start to protest to signing. Papyrus even went as far to saying she was unfit to sign. Unfit to sign? She wasn’t feeling well, but mentally she was sound.

She looked at the next paper. Same thing. The other looked the same too. The only difference was they each had a signature below hers for Asgore, and only one could be granted to her. Being queen. Being able to live. Not being able to live.

How she was going to convince monsters to forgive her would be hard, but she couldn’t give up on it. Some saw reason in one night with some persuasion. Maybe she could convince more over a longer period of time? It seemed as if Asgore did want her to survive.

She signed the second paper, but before she could sign the third, she found Sans’ bony hand slapped over the paper. She looked toward him, but felt Papyrus yanking the other papers away.

“What are you doing?” Asgore demanded.

“There was no talking of contract signing before,” Papyrus said weakly. “Um. That’s not necessary.”

“Yes, it is. I cannot grant favor. Everything is there, in writing, to what she must accomplish and what the allies can do. The Underground can clearly see I am being unbiased,” Asgore said. “Sans and Papyrus, this is getting ridiculous.” He completely dropped the ‘Doctor’ in front of the name now. “Give me the papers she signed, and let her sign the last one.”

Frisk watched as Papyrus gave him the papers she had signed, but Sans was still holding onto the third paper.

“They all the same?” Sans asked Papyrus.

“I believe so. The others can’t get us into trouble,” Papyrus said softly.

“Trouble?” Asgore asked.

_Trouble?_ How could her signing papers get them into trouble?

Sans held up the paper she didn’t sign to Asgore. “Can’t let you have this.”

Asgore actually breathed fire sharply from his nose, like an annoyed grunt. “Why?”

“She can’t be your queen.”

“What? Why?!”

“Cause she’s our family,” Sans said boldly to Asgore as he ripped up the paper and let it fall to the floor.


	28. Don't. Trigger. Him

Asgore was stunned, staring at them. At least Frisk figured so, considering she was looking from each of them herself.

“Majesty, we didn’t mean to hide it, but you-“ Papyrus began but he was cut off.

“Enough!” Asgore winced. “You . . . knowingly deceived me?”

“Monsters loyalty falls to family, Frisk was in a predicament,” Papyrus said to Asgore again. “The best form of protection was secrecy.”

“Until I had contracts to sign for her!” Asgore yelled at him. He stomped his foot, making Frisk wobble. The whole house shook. “You would have kept this secret all to yourselves!”

Frisk felt two pairs of hands join in each of hers though, keeping her from falling.

Sans. Papyrus.

That’s why they were staying by her side. _I’m dumb. I’m so dumb for not noticing._ It was more than just a doctor thing, it was a family thing. But. Frisk wouldn’t start thinking of what that entailed now. She couldn’t assume that human history was right. That is what landed her in such trouble in the first place.

Frisk heard the computing sounds of Mettaton, probably recording the news.

“When were you going to bother to tell me?” Asgore growled at them. Frisk watched as both Sans and Papyrus shoved the children behind them, like they were unsure about what Asgore would do.

“After the barrier,” Papyrus said. “When everyone was happy. They were still little boss monsters. That way there’d be no hurt feelings?”

“According to the contracts she did sign, these kids are protected too,” Sans said to Asgore. “By your own words.”

“By my own words.” Asgore moved away farther from Frisk. “By my own words, I gave her an easy way out. Allies to help. By my own words, I apparently guaranteed her to you.” He held his finger out towards Papyrus and Sans.

Undyne intervened, coming between them. “Majesty. Instinct would make them find the best choice for family. You can’t eliminate them for trying to save the little skeleton’s mother.”

Asgore was silent, but he didn’t lower his finger.

“I’m sorry,” Undyne said softly. “Sire.”

Asgore put his finger down and turned away. “Fine,” he agreed. “Contracts were signed, I can do nothing.” He turned back around and glared at Frisk.

_I didn’t even know. He thinks I knew?_

“But, I never agreed in any of those contracts that I would ever let you out of those chains.”

“She didn’t know,” Sans said in her defense. “Me and Papyrus just found out right before the fight ourselves.”

“Just as Argon learned, then so shall you,” Asgore answered to them. “You do not. Challenge. The king.”

 

Huh? Challenge. “Welps. I guess Argon didn’t want to just sacrifice his human away,” Sans said.

“You are pitiful excuses for family,” Asgore said out loud. “Denying your own blood.”

Hm?

“We weren’t denying, just putting on hold,” Papyrus said. “We would eventually tell the truth.”

“I see no proof of that. Make note of that, Mettaton. I see no proof of it,” Asgore said. Mettaton continued to make whirring noises. “To me, you willingly gave up the human and her children since you didn’t offer the truth.”

What was he doing? _I know he’s mad. I knew he’d be mad, but what’s he doing?_ Sans watched him approach again. He was trying to look behind them at Al and Juleyard.

“Majesty, you can’t hurt them. What are you doing?” Papyrus asked.

“Which one of you is even the father?” Asgore asked the two of them. “All I see so far is an equal compassion between the two. Considering the dialogue, I suppose Papyrus is? After all, you seem to care the most. Then again, you also weren’t willing to put anything on the line for them. Only lies.” Asgore turned away and moved toward Burgerpants. “Meanwhile, you have been working, watching out for Frisk, and letting her share and sleep in your home.”

Whaaaat is he doing?

“I think you’d be a better father,” Asgore said to Burgerpants.

“Uh?!” Burgerpants held out his paws. “N-no? I wouldn’t?”

“I think you would. Traditionally, cats are used to taking care of large litters. I’m sure you’d do even-“

“You can’t give my human away!” Sans shouted to Asgore.

“Well. I suppose I see which one is the father.” Asgore glared toward Sans. “Al and Juleyard are very powerful. If their brothers and/or sisters are that same way, I’m not sure you would be equipped to deal with them.”

“And I am?!” Burgerpants pointed out.

“Better than Sans? From this point of view, yes,” Asgore said.

“Will you stop saying that?!” Papyrus shouted to Asgore. “Sans will be a fine father!”

“Easy.” Sans held his hand to Papyrus. “He’s just trying to goat me. Goat. Get it?” He tried to chuckle, knowing Asgore hated jokes in serious moments. He was trying to get to Sans. Make him lose control. But it took a lot for him to lose control.

“While I never bothered putting in the father information, since I believed I was it? I also wrapped Frisk up pretty tightly in that contract,” Asgore said to Sans. “Meaning, the true father will not be up to DNA. It will be up to me.”

Oooh.

“And right now, I see _you_ as an unfit father. So, unless you are willing to show how much you support your family, by the time this is over? The human may live. Her family may live.” He gestured to Sans. “But there’s no guarantee I will continue to let you have them.”

“Sire,” Undyne said softly. “I think we should have a talk. Asgore?”

Sans just sort of wrinkled up the sides of his bony face, in a strange kind of smile. “You don’t want Burgerpants to get my kids. Since you’re not first, _you_ want to be second daddy. What? Miss your little kids that much, willing to replace them with mine? Willing to take all my new family, is that it?”

“Sans, don’t egg him on,” Undyne said through her teeth. “You’ve got no idea how much LOVE he has. Don’t. Trigger. Him. If you care for your family, don’t trigger. I’ll tell you how to keep them, so just knock it off. Now.”

Asgore let out another puff of fire from his nose and left the house. Undyne relaxed.

“I have to talk to Asgore, then I will come back and talk with you about your little monsters. Don’t bug him. Don’t do anything. Just instruct the human to get some rest and take care of her.” She headed out the door. “I’ll do my best to see if I can’t grant some kind of favoritism toward you.”

Frisk heard it. Right on cue. The children were so quiet before, it was hard to see. But who else’s child would be as bold to say what he did next?

 “Speaking of granting favor-“ Al said, “do I get the Grillby burgers now, or do I have to wait until Sans is like actually declared as a father? Cause he was my brother the first time around when he made the deal anyhow, so logically that shouldn’t matter.”

“Al,” Juleyard scolded him. “Our memories are already fading, how do you still remember that?”

“I’m just saying, other timeline or not, deals should be honored. So if we are given away to Mister Goat or Mister Cat, then I should at least get my burgers before I forget about the-“

Sans groaned. “In the morning, Al. In the morning I’ll get you your Grillby’s, whether you remember it or not.”

Yeah. Now it was obvious. Little monsters acted like their fathers. It was a miracle Sans and Papyrus managed to keep everyone in the dark for so long.

“Promise? Double promise this time, ‘cause you are like two weeks late on that promise so far,” Al complained. “I’d hate to see your tab here.”

“You and I both,” Sans chuckled, not taking the whole thing Al said too seriously. He gestured to Frisk.” But you? Upstairs. My room. Lie down. Doctors orders. I’ll be up soon.”

Frisk didn’t move right away.

“Now is really not the time to stress out your doctors,” Papyrus said. “Up the stairs.”

Frisk still didn’t move. Instead she looked at the children. Then back toward them. _They should have told me. Were they going to keep me in the dark too? For how long?_

 “She sort of knows you were smart butts,” Al said toward Sans. “Momma’s always been a smart cookie. I remember that much.”

“It’s not that we wanted not to tell you . . .” Papyrus fidgeted and looked toward Sans. “We planned on telling you. Eventually. Really.”

“I knew something was up,” Frisk admitted. “But I didn’t know what.”

 “Yeah, I guess most monsters wouldn’t be so . . . accommodating,” Sans agreed.

“Accommodating?” Frisk asked him. “I was eight when I fell, and instead of even questioning me about anything, you threw puzzles at me, along with sharp spikes, in freezing temperatures. These kids? You carried them most of the way here, letting them sleep.”

Juleyard clapped. “She is very smart.” He looked toward Sans. “I don’t remember that much about her smarts, but I know she _is_ momma. Right?”

“We knew it wasn’t right,” Papyrus said, “but Asgore had a hard time with his own family though, and because of that, he was cutting you a lot of slack. We really needed that.”

“Yep.” Sans waved. “So. Hi, Honey. Welcome home.”

Frisk didn’t move. That wasn’t funny. 

“Can we leave now?” Bratty asked. “We already did our part. This is totally interesting and all, but we’re like losing customers and stuff.”

“Uh, no. I need all the allies help real quick,” Sans said. “Frisk. Up the stairs already.”

 “Best lie down for now,” Papyrus interrupted. “Up the stairs, Frisk Carlisle.”

Frisk went ahead and walked up the stairs and toward Sans’ room. It was locked. Sans gestured to his door, and it opened.

A bed probably unfit for a human was in there, along with . . . other weird stuff she chose to ignore. Sleep was needed. She took the huge ball of covers and put it on the floor, lying down on the mattress.

After a few minutes, Papyrus came in.

“Um. Human?” Papyrus said gently. “This sure has been an exciting day, hasn’t it?”

Exciting isn’t the word she would use.

“Anyhow. We will have to try some things with you soon, but Asgore found out about everything before he loosened your bottom chains. But? We’ll figure it out. Get some rest, and let’s hope that Asgore doesn’t give you away in the meantime. That would be really not so good. So? Get some rest.”

Frisk sighed, trying to close her eyes.

“Sorry.”

She heard a sound from behind her. A familiar sound. Flowey. “Sorry for what?”

“For everything. I was trying to do the right thing, but I can’t do the right thing.” He popped up over her shoulder. “Without a soul, I can never do the right thing. Whether you’re good. Whether you’re evil. Even if I really think I did the right thing, I just get yelled at that I did the wrong thing.”

Hm? “At least your sorry,” Frisk said. “At least you try.” She tried to shrug. “I’m wrapped in chains, with kids I don’t remember, and apparently twin skeletons inside of me, with an angry as hell king I didn’t think could get any more angry threatening Sans of all monsters. Meanwhile, I feel-“

“Like your dying? You are. Sans and Papyrus are going to work on the solution though,” Flowey said.

“I don’t get it.” Frisk looked toward the little flower. “You seem to remember the other timeline? But, you don’t belong to this one?”

“I joined,” Flowey said. “I can do that. I have no soul. It’s a perk.”

“But why are you here? Why come to me instead of staying in the other timeline?” Frisk asked. “I don’t think it’s smart to mess around.”

“You’re right. It’s not, but it was made real clear to me that I wasn’t welcome,” Flowey said in a huff. “And you know what? I don’t care. Idiot has no idea what he did driving me away, but I don’t care. That’s the great thing about being me. I don’t have to. He could have had a perfect ending, but no. He just thought ‘screw the little flower’, and so? Now he’s screwed. Good riddance.”

Hm? “Him who?” Flowey wasn’t just there because of Frisk, he was driven away by someone else?

“Only I knew it. Only I could do it,” Flowey said to Frisk. “But oh no, he thought he was sooo smart. He thought he knew everything. I told him right before I left. Ha! The look on his face when I told him? I wanted to see it linger, but I couldn’t. I had to go before he grabbed me and tried to change my mind.”

“I? I don’t understand what you are saying?” Frisk asked him.

“Never you mind. Just. Another you can be as good as she wants. She can have Toriel, Undyne’s friendship, and everything in between. She can have determination, have the will to do what she can to break free. But? Without me? She’ll never get a good ending. And so, around and around they go.” Flowey snickered. "Say what you want about Chara, she always did have a twisted sense of humor."

“ . . . who's Chara?” Frisk asked him. "Who had what coming?"

“He had it coming, and if this one doesn’t watch it, he’ll have it coming too,” Flowey said as he cuddled up next to Frisk’s side. “It’s okay though, Frisk. I won’t leave you. I’m more than an ally. I’m your only friend. I remember what you were like. How it was you committed genocide. The guilt. The pain. The second chance life. How Sans almost killed you a second time. It’s all up here.” He touched his petally head. “I’m here for you, forever. Your friend ‘til the very end.”

Uh. Okay. Frisk didn’t know what to say to that. _That’s Flowey for you._ She just tried to curl up to get back to sleep. Tried to get the mess that was her life out of her head long enough to find some peace.

 

Flowey breathed slowly as he wrapped himself around Frisk’s arm. “But if he tries to take you away from me again, this one will regret it too.”


	29. Friendliest

Al watched his . . . dad . . . working with some kind of power he put in little tubes. His, uh, Uncle? Seemed to be whispering to him in between. Meanwhile? He looked over toward . . . “Can I get my burgers soon?”

He watched Sans drop his head, like he was disappointed. He glanced toward him, then his look changed. He looked toward the other boy. Al’s brother. “Papyrus, we have a second thing to take care of.”

“Getting Frisk to survive is a big deal,” Papyrus said to Sans. Sans patted his shoulder and Papyrus looked at Al and his brother too. “Oh. You go see them Sans, and I’ll keep working.”

Sans nodded and kind of trotted over to Al and his brother. “Burgers, huh?”

“Yeah,” Al said.

“How exactly did I promise them to you?” Sans asked.

Al was silent. “You. Owe them.”

 

Sans scratched the back of his skull as he sat between Al and Juleyard. They’d been walking all night long, slow, to their location. While Sans knew monsters could hold memories for a longer amount of time, these little guys were half human too.

And forgetting fast. “There’s a flower out there that knows all about you,” Sans said to Al. “But, it’s a better idea not to mess around with it.” He knocked him softly on his shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay, I get it. Don’t feel bad.”

Al scratched his temple. “I. I don’t remember my Bro’s name right now.”

“Juleyard,” Sans said, “but you call him Jule, Al.”

“Al!” Juleyard yelled. “Yes, of course. So simple.”

“Like I said, it’s okay,” Sans said toward Juleyard too. “Uh? Look, you two. I don’t remember you in the other time. Your momma doesn’t know you there either. So, don’t get too scared. We’re all on like the same beginning level.”

“We just have to learn how to be your sons then?” Juleyard asked Sans.

“Well? I guess so,” Sans said. “I can be a good brother, but I’ll be honest, I’m not dad material.” He looked from Juleyard to Al. “I know zippo about the father thing. I never had one. So if I just treat ya like little brothers instead, don’t be surprised.” Honestly, Sans didn’t even know the difference. He extended his arms to both of the more scared than he let on kiddos, and brought them closer. “Trust me. This is a good place.”

“Were we . . . from a good place?” Juleyard spoke up slowly. “I want to cry very badly.”

“Of course. You’re losing who you were, but not really. You’re going to be okay. What makes you, you, it’s still there.” He poked at his little chest lightly. “In that there area.”

“I bet this will work,” Papyrus said as he came over. “Here, Sans. Wake her up and get this to her.”

“She can’t stretch enough now,” Sans said as he moved from the little skelekids. “This will be tricky. Hey, how are we going to get these little guys a place to sleep?” Emphasis on little. “Should we put them with Frisk or let them sleep on the couch?” She didn’t know them any better than he did.

“We’ll get them small beds for a room soon,” Papyrus said. “Tonight, they can bed down here until Frisk is finished and safe.” He looked toward Sans. “Bonding?”

Sans shrugged. “I guess, but, Pap? I just don’t think I’m gonna be a good dad. I’ve never been one. I’m just bro. And Frisk? Yeesh.” He sighed. “I don’t know how to explain all this to her. Had enough going on with the whole ‘I committed genocide’ thing.”

“I don’t know either, but I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” Papyrus said as he handed Sans an insert. “Be careful. Be extra careful.” He gave him another one. “If there is trouble, give her that one, then come get me.”

Sans nodded. They had an assortment of magic now from allies. They were going to try with the lowest powered one, mixed with his energy as a base, and move it up from there. He headed upstairs and headed toward his room. Opening the door, he saw Frisk . . . “Window too small to escape through, huh?”

Frisk whipped her head around in surprise.  _Shoot!_  “I wasn’t doing what you think I was doing. I mean, I wasn’t running away forever.” She looked toward the window. Would he believe her? “Honestly. I was just going to try something.”

“Try something?” Sans questioned as he strolled over quite nonchalantly. “Oh. Well. Tell me all about this thing you want to try?”

Dang. “Um.” Frisk . . . just had a vague idea of what to try. She didn’t honestly like waiting around, leaving her destiny in everyone else’s hands. Now that she saw Sans’ questioning eye sockets, she knew exactly where she’d run into trouble.

When she woke back up after a nap, she knew she was in a bind. Getting 50 others to forgive her after killing them would be next to impossible, so she decided to sneak out and try something else. “I was going to go back to the Ruins,” she admitted.

“Then what?” Sans encouraged her. “Go on ahead, the floor is yours.”

Frisk scratched her head lightly, and then her arm.  _I’m a full grown adult woman, why do I feel like a kid getting caught for doing something bad?_ “I was feeling better.”

“I can see that.”

“So I decided to take some initiative in a situation that seems to only be escalating into worser situations hour by hour,” she said.

“Makes sense.”

“So. I thought I’d just go to the ruins and scream at the hole I originally fell through for a few hours,” she finished.

“ . . . everybody needs a hobby. Um? But maybe something better would fit you?” Sans questioned. “How about trying to stay, lie down, and listen to your doctors so you don’t die? Might be a little more fun.”

Ugh. Frisk groaned and closed her eyes. Of course he didn’t get it. “I fell not very far away from an area of people. If I scream loud enough that I can’t get someone’s attention, they can come to the barrier and help. Humans know barriers well, they would find it’s weakness,” she revealed. “The first time I fell, I was so sure I could get back that I stayed there until I was hoarse.”

“Well if it didn’t work with your  **hoarsing**  around the first time, what makes you think it’d work now?”

“Because  _now_  I can just stay there, constantly, keep my strength and voice up, until someone comes, even if it takes months,” she said. Oh. “I would be sure to let them know about the other little humans.”

“So they could leave with you?”

“Yes?” Sort of. He didn’t need to know everything.

“Fantastic, ‘cept their Papyrus’ and I’s family too.”

“You could come?” That wouldn’t be necessary.

“Uh? No, we don’t want to leave here,” Sans said. “I mean, maybe one day, but we aren’t going to be the only monsters up there. It’s worse up there than down here right now for monsters.”

What? “Then don’t come?”

“So we just let our whole family leave? That’s not cool.”

Passive aggressive Sans. She  _hated_  the passive aggressive side of Sans. It was so hard to tell what he was feeling when he did that. Did he care? Was he tired? Was he angry? Was he trying to be manipulative? She never knew.

“You remember that you’re still in those null chains too. Going to be kind of hard to maneuver around in them. Not exactly making allies trotting around in those by yourself in the Ruins of all places.”

“I can’t get fifty monsters to forgive me,” Frisk admitted to Sans. “I can do a lot of things, but I can’t do that. Who can? Even the ones that are here, they aren’t here for me. They were here at your request. You can’t get another fifty through bribery or manipulation. I know we were lucky to get ten. So, some yelling at a hole would be better to try.”

“Nah. I think the lie down, let me shove something up in you so you live, and then just rest ‘til tomorrow sounds slightly more promising.”

Frisk’s hand formed itself into a fist unconsciously. “Listen. Sans. I need to try this.”

“Why? Separate yourself from me and Papyrus, go to the top, and you think the kids will just be fine with some fresh air?” Sans questioned her. “You think mankind would help you?”

Well? “Probably not, but I.” Dang. She didn’t know how to deal with that excuse.

“Good at moving and fighting, but not so good at thinking ahead sometimes, are ya?”

 “I came up with a way to break the barrier.”

“Yeah, the whole ‘use my body’, brilliant plan. Saved your life. Except that you didn’t really know if it would work, didja?”

Damn. Would he stop being so smart for a few seconds? “I thought a baby goat would be easy. I went with what I could think of.”

“Sorry, sorry. Just saying. Down here, you live. Up there, you die. That simple. You already know that. Lie down.”

Frisk still wasn’t sure. Papyrus and Sans fought Asgore for her. They traveled all that way for her. They gathered the allies almost singlehandedly for her. They were making her rest, and concocting new things to help her survive. But? It wasn’t just for her. It was for the little humans, inside and outside of her.

Because they were  _theirs_.

And even Asgore, he was possessive and so slack when he thought the little children were his. Then Sans? Afterwards, it was almost like a challenge to each of them about who was a good dad. They didn’t even know the little kids, and neither did she! Why were they getting all wound up?

Well, she knew. It was a monster thing. How much she knew correctly though from her time on the surface though? She didn’t know that. She hoped it was all wrong. But as much as Sans and Papyrus were doing?

She needed her own plan, without them knowing the details. “Fine.” Frisk decided to test it. “Do you think the Snowed Inn is still an option?” she asked. “At least for me. I do better when I’m on my own.” She watched his expression.

Kind of hard. Skeletons couldn’t do much expression. “Nah. We’re figuring the whole thing out soon. Tonight, once I do a thing, then the kids’ll come up and sleep with you. I’ll chill with Papyrus tonight.”

“How about you do your thing, and then I’ll leave for a bit to the Snowed Inn?” Frisk asked, trying yet again. “I’ll be fine.” Sans didn’t really move. “It’s not even that far. I’d be back by morning.” Nothing. “An hour alone to think out there. I’ll be fine, the chains protect me.”

“Lie down already, so I can figure this out.”

Frisk sighed and lied back down on the mattress. Sans stood in front of her.  _Okay. This feels really weird now._ Sans, Doctor. Last time he did it, it was weird enough. This time? Sans, Father. She really did not want to do this. This whole thing was going to one strange level that she didn’t want to learn about.

“Comfy?” Sans asked. He grabbed her feet and lifted up, spreading the chains out as far as he could. “There isn’t much space at all.” He put her legs back down. “I need to try from the back. Turn to your side, Beautiful.”

“Just give it to me, I can do it myself,” Frisk assured Sans. “I’ll figure it out.”

“You have to know what you’re doing. Haven’t we gone through this? Now, turn,” Sans said again.

“I’d rather Papyrus do this,” Frisk said, testing Sans as she moved slightly to her side. “He is my doctor too.”

“I’d rather he not.”

“Why not?”

“Because he might not recognize you stole handcuffs.”

Crap! He noticed.

“A bunch of handcuffs considering how bulky they look. So, turn, and maybe start telling the truth?”

No choice. “I was going to lure the humans with my yelling,” she admitted. “Once I did, they would start finding professionals to come in. They would try to grab me, but I would handcuff them, and drag them out.”

“Daaaamn Beautiful,” Sans chuckled. “That’s not a bad plan. I didn’t figure a human would betray her own.”

“Just ‘til I reached the other barrier,” Frisk answered. “ Push them through at the same time, break it, everyone’s free, job done.”

“Ah. Yeah. Do it quick enough, and you could keep me and Papyrus in the dark, and get away with Juleyard and Al?” Sans asked her. “That’s why you didn’t tell me. You’re scared of me now.”

“I didn’t say that,” Frisk said. “It’s just, things are different above surface, and making sure we follow some of each tradition is a better way to raise a set of children.”

“That’s funny. For a Skeleton, I must have a good nose, ‘cause I smell a ton of shit. You’re scared of me.”

Frisk felt his arm wrap around her.

“I know your mind is spinning in a bad way. I know I didn’t tell you things. But, I’d never hurt ya, Kid. It don’t matter if you had my kids, or you are carrying my kids. As far as I’m concerned, I’m your friend. You aren’t part of any deal. Okay?”

Really? Maybe humanity was once again wrong. “So you aren’t responsible for what happens to me? I don’t have to follow your will? You aren’t going to marry me?”

His reaction was impressive. “Pbbbffftt.”

Making that sound without a tongue was impressive. “Good trick,” Frisk responded.

Sans shoved his arms behind his skull. “Look, Beautiful. Um? Our case is kind of . . . unique. I  _don’t_  think the normal rules apply. So rest easy and relax so I can shove something up your hoo hoo.”

Frisk jumped a second, feeling his hand move to her butt, looking for her ‘spot’. “Very friendly.”

“Friendliest.”

“How about I at least stick it in instead?” Frisk said. “I can tell easier where it is, Doctor Sans.”

Sans chuckled. “If your life’s in peril, or I’m sticking this into your-“ he whistled, “then I become  _Doctor_  Sans.”

First of all, once again, impressive. How did a skeleton do everything a normal person could when they didn’t have anything except bones? Second, urg. “You aren’t making this any easier.”

“Nope, but I am making it funner.”

Frisk saw the insert in front of her.

“You can stick it in,” Sans said. “Your better at finding your spot of merriment. After that though, I gotta do the rest. As you can probably see?”

_No kidding!_ On the side were at least twenty different dials of settings, with abbreviations she didn’t even want to figure out.

Frisk knew where her spot of merriment was, as Sans put it, although it was far from that.  _How far do I put this up here?_  “Doctor?”

“Yeeeeees?”

Frisk tried to hide her sigh. It was a lot easier dealing with this when him and his brother were both actually acting like doctors. “Are you sure Papyrus can’t come in instead? To at least help observe?”

“Not this again, Beautiful. You better not have a crush on my bro or something,” Sans said. “That’s going to make this whole thing real awkward.”

What whole thing? “You said that our situation is unique, and nothing had to happen.”

“Nah, but I still have to eventually sex ya up in about six months or so.”

What?! “What are you talking about?”

“Nothin’ right now.”

“Don’t give me that, Sans!”

“Now I’m just Sans again. Don’t stick it up too high and spread your legs as far as you can. I’ve got to be able to see the dials.”

“Hang on,” Frisk demanded, “you can’t just say what you did earlier, and then just-“

“Didn’t want to lie, but not something you should focus on in your predicament right now,” Sans answered. “But, yeah, in about six months this whole mixing power isn’t going to be so smooth. Right now, I gotta mix about 20% of Alphys power in here to settle you down after my power. Later on it’ll change to different monster energy amounts until it just won’t work anymore. Both Doctor Papyrus and I prescribe old fashioned knocking to keep surviving.”

What?! “Um. Should we really?”

“Yeah,” Sans said, “we should, but you’ve got to give some time human. I’m still getting used to the situation.”

Huh?  _Wait._ “I didn’t mean right now.”

“That’s good. I’m an old fashioned kind of guy. Wine and dine me first, give me some flowers and chocolates. Show you care. Then I’ll do ya.”

“Do you have to joke about everything, Sans?”

“Yeah. Life’s too full of crud, without laughs, that crud turns to shit. You done yet?”

Frisk tried to open her legs as far as she could. The chain was literally long enough to take short steps in and that was about it for length. She felt Sans move her top leg up some. It wasn’t going to be easy to keep that position for long.

“Hang on, got an idea.” Sans left for a bit, and came back with books. He moved her bottom leg a little forward, and put book by book behind that leg, propping the upper leg up. He did that until she ran out of chain length. “Better?”

“Much better. Thanks,” Frisk thanked him. “I didn’t know how I’d keep my leg up in that position.”

“Well, I guess Ol’ Sans is just good at this kind of thing,” he joked.

After he was done, Frisk took out the insert and gave it back. Her whole body felt so much better. The bed was also way cozier.

“Get some rest, Frisk,” Sans said. “Don’t go out and do anything yet. I get what you want and why, but don’t jump for it. You are in worse shape than you know.”

“It’s going to take forever, if I even can.” Her body felt so tired now. She closed her eyes. “Chances are so slim, but at least there’s a chance.”

“There’s a chance the other way,” Sans said. “You can get fifty monsters to forgive you in eight and a half months. Monsters aren’t human,” he said. “It might not be easy, but don’t give up on it that fast.”

“The only ones who really care, thought they had somehow been affected,” Frisk told Sans. “You. Papyrus. Asgore. Even now, knowing the truth, it’s like Asgore . . . kind of still wanted them.”

“Not happening. Ours,” Sans said bitterly. “Not giving them up, any of them.”

“Why are you so . . .” Frisk knew she was tired. Really should stop talking. “You don’t even know them. Neither does Asgore. Why so . . .”

“Oh. Yeah. Guess it looks kind of possessive,” Sans admitted. “In a way, we are both being selfish, but I don’t care. I have the right to be, he’s the one challenging the whole thing. Anyway.” Sans shrugged. “Monster personalities and talents are almost formed when born. After that, the rest is culturally developed. And, even though Al and Juleyard look human, if they tend to live with Skeletons, then they will be more used to Skeletons. Means that the chances that one day they might end up with a girl Skeleton, and actually make the next generation Skeletons, well they are higher.”

“And human,” Frisk said. “What if they marry human?”

“Human’s just a little base that’s here and there,” Sans said. “History shows you humans think monster’s are . . . eh. I don’t want to really say this ‘cause it’s not true. We aren’t contagious. We don’t spread disease or virus’. We’re just like you. Lot of you don’t think so though, so  . . . welp.” He shrugged. “Tends to only go about a generation if an offspring survives with a human, and then it knocks off back to just monsters after that again.”

“Yeah. I didn’t know exactly, but a disease or virus was still worth a chance at living,” Frisk said. Almost slurred. She closed her eyes, unable to stay awake anymore . . .

 

“Anyhow, same thing for Asgore,” Sans continued, noticing she already fell asleep. “Goats aren’t plentiful down here either, if you can’t tell. So, Even if they aren’t goats, if they are raised like little goat monsters, then when they go up to surface, they’ll tend to go toward goats. I mean, nothing’s certain. But, certain monsters are more . . . drawn to each other. And that’s just wrong, Beautiful. I mean. Don’t the Skeletons deserve a chance? We had a good go, but we deserve to keep going too. It’s not fair that he wants to take that away just ‘cause I’m not exactly the best worker or whatever. No one else ever had to fight for their family. Just my bony pelvis. It’s not fair.”

Sans got off the bed. He noticed she was still asleep. “Making more of their own kind is a monster thing I think for us. But, maybe it’s a human thing too. Think about all the humans you’ve got to talk to.” Frisk started to snore. “You had millions up there. Every few feet you could find a person to talk to up there. You’ve got no idea how great that had been.” He sighed. “Some monsters break the mold though. Especially when there’s no other kind around. Then again, maybe it wouldn’t have mattered if there were others . . .” he looked back toward Frisk who already fell asleep. “Some monsters are drawn to some real weird ones instead. Real weird ones.” He covered her up. “Night, Beautiful.”


	30. Hello Again

When Sans came back downstairs, he was a little surprised by what he saw. Al was reading a book of the monster alphabet, with a stack of easy reading books next to it. Juleyard had a similar stack, but right then he was walking slowly across the ground. “So did I miss something?” Sans asked Papyrus. “What’s going on?”

“Uh? Keep reciting the alphabet out loud,” Papyrus said to Al. “You keep trying to walk, Juleyard. I will be back.”

Sans moved in a corner with Papyrus. “Sup?”

“I was talking with them lightly, but I noticed something was wrong. Their language skills,” Papyrus said. “They were forgetting words here and there, and then I realized something, Sans.”

“What?”

“You can’t remember alternate timelines. Frisk remembers nothing. You remember nothing,” Papyrus said. “So, if everything they have ever experienced, even from their birth, was from the other world?”

Oh. Crap. “Those kids are already losing memories fast.” Sans looked back toward them. “Damn.” They were going to be complete blank slates. Anything they didn’t learn in that world wouldn’t stay with them.

Fortunately they seemed to be bright little skelekids, and  they were reciting and learning the basics. Papyrus was making them study hard, to keep it in their heads, so that once they lost everything, at least they could still communicate and . . . well, walk. Poor kiddos. “They don’t have real long. That means these kids can’t go to sleep.” They could lose precious time.

“I know. It’s a good thing they took a long nap between here and Muffets,” Papyrus said. “No sleep for them.”

Meaning no sleep for Sans or Papyrus either. Every concept they could help keep in their heads was going to be important. Then again? “Frisk still speaks to us. If her mind was set at eight, then she wouldn’t be speaking to us.” Yeah. “Plus, Frisk still felt how old she’d been, instead of feeling like she was just an eight year old trapped in a big girl.”

“Yes, that’s . . . odd, isn’t it? She should feel like she was eight. No time at all passed by, that is how she should feel,” Papyrus said. “Maybe? It has something to do with how she skipped timelines?” He snapped his fingers. “In fact! How did an eight-year old know our language in the first place? After this long? I doubt they taught her. Considering they are little monsters, it makes sense she taught them it, but who would bother to teach her?”

Wait . . . “Kay.” Yeah, good point. “Guess we solved for that X.”

“There’s a human soul hanging onto hers?” Papyrus said. “Oh! Oh. Is that going to cause problems, Sans?”

“No. I mean, I don’t think so,” Sans said. “It means Frisk got lucky there. These kids though. They are skeletons, and we got enough time to teach them one language or another.” If they taught them monster, made them concentrate on learning monster, then monster would be what they knew.  _If we can cement the facts fast enough._  If it was possible for them to really even do that, it was only great for while they were Underground. Once they went to the surface, they would have to learn the other language the slow way. Just like the rest of monster kind. Wouldn’t be able to fool anyone, even if they were human on the outside.

If they figured out how to teach them Frisk’s language, they’d be more ready for the outside, but then they couldn’t communicate with them. Or the rest of the Underground. They’d have to learn the slow way. “Not much choice,” Sans said. “Better stick with monster. We don’t have Frisk’s books, she is in no condition to be teaching kids a whole language, and this is all one big long shot anyhow.” Still. It was the only shot they got.

Sans and Papyrus stayed up for many hours, trying to help cement the concepts of the monster language into Al and Juleyard's long-term memory of that time. 

“Juleyard,” Juleyard said his name. “Juleyard. I love art! I want to continue to love art. It’s what I draw breath for!”

“That won’t change,” Papyrus said as he pointed to another word. “Read that sentence.”

Juleyard was taking to it well.

Al, on the other hand, was a little rebellious.

Sans knocked the book against his skull. “Just read another paragraph, Al.”

“But I’m good.”

“The more you practice, the better it will work,” Sans told him. Again.

“I’m alright.”

Dang. While Juleyard was trying to use the time to repeat concepts in his head, and learn the language to the best of his ability? Al was . . . well, less thrilled about it. Sans pointed to another medium sized word he should know.

Al didn’t indicate whether he knew it or not. “Can I go to sleep yet?”

“Facts. You’ve got to get the facts in your head, reinforce them,” Sans warned him. Why was he rebelling against it so much? Instead, Al was always constantly looking around. Even to the ceiling. “There’s nothing on the ceiling, Kid,” Sans said, trying to not show how tired he had already been.

“Scrabble,” Al said. “Scrabble. Tree. Grillbys.”

“Hey, I’ll get you an extra burger with the other two if you just concentrate on what’s important?” Sans asked. “Kid, it’s going to happen fast. One minute you are okay, and then bit by bit it’ll happen without you even knowing it. Now, come on. Read the next sentence.”

“There are too many concepts,” Al said to Sans. “I’ll learn it later.”

“Kid, there is no later for this kind of thing. You want to be able to talk to your mom?” Sans asked him. “Come on. You can’t fudge this. Language is a tricky thing, especially monster language. I mean yeah, you’ll learn it over time, but it’s going to do that. It’ll take time.” How could he not understand how important it was?

“I don’t want to forget,” Al told Sans.

Memories? “Look, Al, the memories aren’t a choice,” Sans said. “Come on? We’ll all be on the same level. Don’t have to ever worry about the other side.”

That statement made Al shift away from him. “That was home. I’m keeping home.”

“You can’t.”

“If I can learn a language, then I can keep home.”

What? _Oh no. Oh geez!_ Al wasn’t trying hard because he wasn’t trying. He was doing his best not to try. He must have been turning sentences about the other time in his head into facts. Figures. He couldn’t remember memories, but he was working on turning the memories into facts. And doing that while cementing a language? “You can’t do that,” Sans warned him.

“I’ll learn later,” Al said again. “I want home.”

“That’s not home anymore.” Sans put the book down. He had to break through to the kid first before he could really do anything else. “You are never going to go there. Everything that happened there, it’s not going to happen again. This is home now.” He touched the kids fleshy hand tenderly. “This? This is home now. With me and Papyrus and Frisk. We are your family.”

“My momma doesn’t even know me,” Al said to Sans. “If I don’t remember, no one will.”

“I will.”

Sans turned and saw Flowey in the middle of his floor.

“I will remember, Al,” Flowey said to the little boy. “You worry about learning the language. I can remember every single thing. No one’s going to get surprised on the outside when the barrier comes down.”

“But. But you can’t remember our bedtime stories or songs,” Al said. “You can’t remember the hugs mommy gave us. You can’t make pizza like we all used to. You can’t-“

“Your momma is gonna hug you again,” Sans said to him. “Your momma might not remember, but she’s still herself. Your brother is still himself. You are still yourself. It’s not bad, Al. It’ll be better. Sure, you lose a lot of memories, but you’ll gain a lot of memories too.”

“My whole life,” Al corrected him. “Not a real small thing, Sans.”

“You are real young still, Kid, trust me. It’s going to be a lot easier to make new memories with us and your mom if you know our language, instead of concentrating on keeping the past as ‘facts’ in your head. It won’t be the same to have those memories as facts. You know that, right?” Sans kept trying to bend him.

“Mm.” Al seemed to be thinking about it. He wrinkled his nose slightly and pursed his lips. “Well? Well. Nah.”

_Nah?_ Sans could have sworn he was making some progress. He explained everything that he could. “Why not?”

“You just want to be a brother,” Al said. “That’s what you said. You keep calling mom ‘mom’ though, but what makes you think she’s gonna take the role either? If she don’t remember us, why would she want us as her actual kids? I know if I had to choose to have kids or not, I’d say no. I mean, why would you want kids really? Kind of whiney. Have to feed them. Comfort them. Scold them. Ah, I’d hate that, so why would she be any different? We’d just be brothers to her. If we were lucky and didn’t end up as ‘young friends’ or whatever.” He shrugged. “So. Even if it’s in there as facts. I’ll know the facts of what my mom _used_ to be like.”

“That’s . . .” Sans didn’t know what to say about that. Al would rather learn the language all over again, as long as it had to take, than to lose the memories of his mom. _He’s right though, I have to give it to him. Without the memories of before, their relationship wouldn’t be the same. I can’t lie to him about that. He wants his mom. No matter how he has to have her._

“Keep going, you are doing well. Your language is even improving more,” Papyrus said, praising Juleyard just a short ways away.

“Gonna remember facts about your big brother too? Putting him into some math formulas?” Sans questioned Al. “You aren’t going to be able to turn everything into facts. The feel of your brother comforting you at bad times can’t be memorized, Al. You can remember the fact ‘he used to comfort me’, right now, but it’s not the same. None of it will be the same.” He edged closer. “Especially when just you remember, and no one else. That’s not gonna feel good. But, if you can communicate with everyone, you’ll be better off developing a relationship that way. Okay?” _Come on, Kid. You are running out of time._

Al’s eyes stared into Sans’ eye sockets. Each of them pleading the other to understand their way.

“Your mom is gonna be a good mom still, she won’t reject you,” Sans tried again. “Heck, she’s already got two more in her. She’s prepared.”

“You got two more in her too. You’re not prepared,” Al said. “What makes her any different?”

_Umm._ This kid kept stumping him. “Hang on.” Yep, it was a difficult situation, but sometimes Sans just couldn’t handle everything. He headed toward Papyrus. “Yo? I need help. The other kid, he ain’t doin’ it.”

“Doing what?” Papyrus asked. “Learning?”

“Oh yeah, he’s learning. But he’s not learning his alphabet, he’s learning Momma plus me equals hug,” Sans said. “He’s plugging in what he can remember of the past into facts instead of concentrating on the language.”

“What?!”

“He won’t cave, Papyrus. I need help.”

 

Papyrus nodded and smiled at Juleyard. “I must go now. Keep up the good work. You are doing great.” He headed over toward Al with Sans and stared at the boy. _Sans’ son. Clearly, the other one is a little more like me. This one is more like Sans. So, how would I convince Sans what he needed to get done?_ He couldn’t scold him to get it done. He doubted bribing him would get it done. Then again? “How about a Grillby burger?”

“I already tried that,” Sans said from behind him. “No workey, Papyrus.”

“Okay then.” A different approach. Papyrus looked toward Al. He dressed well, and he tended to be even more laid back than Sans so far. Not exactly a good combination considering how laid back Sans usually had been. “What would it take to convince you to do the right thing?”

Al tilted his head lightly, his poofball hat sliding down just a bit. “Whatcha mean? I think remembering the past is more right. A lot of great people said ‘don’t forget the past or you’re doomed to repeat it’.”

Smart little boy of course. “Many would also say you can’t dwell on the past and must prepare for the future,” Papyrus said.”Honestly, there is no guarantee that you are going to have any language skills when all is said and done, but it’s best to at least rehearse it. It’s best to try.”

“Mom’s okay. I mean, she seemed to make the leap from kid to adult, right?” Al asked. “Then we’ll be fine. Something must linger. Maybe not memories, but maybe some things. Some things have to linger.”

“Nothing has lingered though,” Papyrus said. He looked toward Sans. “Nothing lingered with you, right?”

“Nah,” Sans said. “Nothing. I don’t remember anything.”

“Feelings linger,” Al disagreed. “Momma always said that no matter what happens, feelings _always_ linger.”

“Oh. Well, I think she meant that in, uh, in a more reset context where she’d remember,” Papyrus said. He looked toward Sans again. “Did you have any lingering feelings?”

“I. I don’t really know,” Sans had to say. That didn’t help the situation though. “Okay, Kid, fine. Let’s say your momma was right and feelings do linger, even if the memory of another time doesn’t. I would think something as factual as language probably wouldn’t linger. So, wouldn’t you rather concentrate on communicating and learning your lingering feelings, then start all over from scratch like a newborn, huh?

Al still wasn’t giving a yes or a no.

“I can tell right off the bat you didn’t come down from your own decisions often, did ya?” Sans questioned. “Well, Kid. Neither do I.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Al just smiled. “But, hey? It doesn’t really matter whether you see my point of view or not, ‘bro’,” he chuckled. “Can’t force someone to study.”

“Goodness, he is hard-pressed,” Papyrus noted. “Humans must have had a hard time with him.”

Shoot. Shoot! Sans moved over toward Juleyard. “Hey, you remember your brother? How, uh? How did you get him to do stuff? Like, how did his momma make him do stuff?” Because she had to have done something.

“ . . .” Juleyard sort of just stared at him. “I don’t remember.”

“Of course ya don’t,” Al said from the other side. “You’ve filled your brain with language stuff while your memories are fading away. But me? I’m still waiting for the two burgers Sans promised me as he tried to keep me from playing Scrabble with him instead of checking on the new dad tree I was getting.” He chuckled. “See? I’m even remembering more.”

"Dad tree?" Papyrus lost it for a second with that word. "Uh. Oh, anyhow. Like I said before, Sunburstal, you don’t _have_ to.” Papyrus watched as the flower popped up next to Al. “Hey, Flowery? Uh? Now is not the time.”

“Unless you can help, really don’t have time for a back and forth with you right now,” Sans added. “You got something new to contribute?”

“Not talking to you,” Flowey said to Sans. He looked to Al. “I remember everything, Al. I always will. Nothing can take that away from me. You know that. You are right though. Feelings do linger, even if the memories of what caused them are gone.” He glared to Sans for some reason. “If you want to know something, I’ll tell you all about it. I won’t hold back _any_ secrets.”

“You really shouldn’t say that,” Papyrus said. “In fact, we really should not have pressed so deeply into this matter. We were just concerned, and Sans being a papa and all. Asgore is right, we shouldn’t be hitting this so hard. We were meant to forget, and that’s the way it must be.”

“Forget _his_ entire life? That’s why he’d rather start over a whole language, a whole learning of the world. He doesn’t want to forget all the good times,” Flowey said. “I know them. I heard through the walls. I even experienced a whole year with them outside the walls. So, I know, and I will tell if I feel he wants to know. Because what are you?” He questioned Papyrus. “An Uncle, he knew a whole week? And what is Sans? A . . . father?” He chuckled. “I can’t even say the word. No father would be telling his sons, that they should think of him as a brother because he’d just be a failure any other way. None, except Sans. Same guy who let Frisk commit genocide all the way across the Underground, until the very end.”

“Now that’s enough!” Papyrus shouted. “You are not being a very nice monster right now.”

“You’ll really be able to tell me whatever I want?” Al questioned softly. "Whenever? No secrets?"

“I’ll do an even better job with the ‘facts’ as you could, with no risk,” Flowey said. “The Skeleidiots are right, Al. You’ll comprehend the language and get along with everyone just fine. I’ll keep everything else tucked away for you, like a special treasure, when you’re ready to ask something.”

“Well? It’s. You know, Flowey?” Al said to the flower, not even seeming to care about anyone else in the room. “This is it. I mean, I’ve seen tons of guys hurt mom, and I even know Sans tried to kill my mom, and so did Asgore, and she’s been hurt a lot. I always knew I’d lose her somehow. I just didn’t want to. And. I’m still gonna lose her. But. I-I’m the one pulling the trigger.”

“Oh. It’s okay,” Papyrus tried to come closer to Al. “Frisk doesn’t remember you, but she’s already tried to be good. She isn’t going to abandon being your mom. You’ll still be with her, but you have to let the past go. Flowey is about the same as what your brain could give. It wouldn’t be the same.”

“I already lost Juleyard too. ‘Cause, he would have been over comforting me a long time ago instead of keeping his nose stuck in a book. He’s my big brother.” Al looked toward the stack of books.

 

_Ah. So that’s it._ Sans went over to Al. He’d been trying to reason with the little guy, over and over. Even Papyrus did. But, that wasn’t what it was all about. Al didn’t show much emotion. Even when he made that statement about his momma, he did it quite casually. So, it took a little bit to figure it out.  _I hope I don’t suck at this part too bad._ Sans picked him up. “I’m not rejecting you. Your mommy isn’t rejecting you. Your brother isn’t rejecting you. You’re still loved, Al, we just don’t remember. And that bittery feeling you’ve got brewing up in ya ‘cause we don’t remember? It’s just going to get stronger the more you hang onto the past. It’s time to let it go.”

“Do I really have ta?” Al asked. “Can’t I just be me?”

Um? _Just be me?_ Must be something Frisk used to say to him. “Look. Your momma didn’t come from a nice place. You’ve pretty much made that clear. Plus, you are half monster. So, you probably didn’t get much loving besides your mom, right?”

Al’s eyes backed down.

“So I bet when Papyrus and me found you, you got even more love, right?”

“And Toriel,” Al added.

“Yeah, and her.” She was dead, Sans couldn’t speak for her there. “Sorry you lost her too. But, me and Papyrus and your mom and your bro. We all care for each other. Even if we don’t know it yet. You haven’t lost any love.”

Al met his eyes with Sans’ eye sockets again. “ . . . I don’t know.”

“Hey? Didn’t you even say your momma said feelings lingered? Then all that love, it’s gonna come back,” Sans said.

 

Al reluctantly could see Sans’ point. He didn’t like changing his mind a whole lot. But?  “Okay, Sans, okay. I’ll pay attention when I crack the books open.”

Sans put him back down and sat a book in front of him.

“I don’t think you’d be, but whatever. You do you,” Al said as he started to concentrate on the book. It was the first time he actually brought it up, but it was like the elephant in the room. Al liked real elephants but not fake ones. So, even if it made Sans uncomfortable, he said it anyway.

Guy would have to get used to it after all. Two more sibs were coming.

“Don’t think you’d be what?” Papyrus asked. He looked toward Sans.

Sans didn’t answer. He knew. Al knew that he knew. He just didn’t want to address it. Everything was happening way too fast for his ‘used to be’ brother. Al knew that. That’s why he didn’t explain it so that anyone else would know. But, he could look into Sans the same way he looked into him. And he saw something Sans didn’t want him to see.

And he kind of needed to answer it back. Even if Sans couldn’t deal with it right at the moment, in the right way. Just like everything else. It was a fresh start.

And like it or not, Sans wasn’t their brother. He was their dad. And like it or not? Sans couldn’t keep the truth from _him_ either.

Sans liked Al. He liked him from the moment he first saw him.

Sans liked Juleyard. Same thing. There was a bond.

Sans liked their mom. Something he tried to keep real secret.

Sans liked the idea of being an actual dad. He never had one really. He liked the idea of having their mom as a wife too. Someone to love him. Al understood that. His momma was the best at love.

But? Sans didn’t want to face any of those ideas. Sans was scared shitless of what was happening. Just ‘cause someone wanted something, didn’t mean they were prepared for it. His eyes kept screaming that he used to have such a simple life. A simple job. Used to be responsible for so little.

Sans was just playing it cool, for now. But one day? Al knew his _dad_ would be more ready. Until then?

He’d be a good brother.

 

That night was a long one. About an hour later, their first incident occurred. The boys were forgetting loads of information. So much so that it was just as Papyrus predicted. Their own language was gone, their thoughts of the outside world, everything.

They were both clueless, and scared. With nothing but a bit of monster language they managed to absorb. Juleyard spoke better than Al, who was more lacking.

_My fault._ Sans tried to communicate with him. He should have figured it out faster. Al needed short sentences. Short words. He’d learn it all again. Al tried to act casual, just like he tried to do in hard times. 

Juleyard could speak the language okay. Enough to convey what he wanted faster. “Papyrus? Sans? How we know you?”

Yeah. Not quite there, but miles ahead of Al. As Sans and Papyrus tried to talk to Juleyard and stand him up, he just fell down. He didn’t remember about balance.

Everything. Everything had been erased from that kid. Although?

Al was still walking. He hadn’t lost it yet. Sans and Papyrus kept trying to help Juleyard remember how to hold his balance.

_This is terrible,_ Sans said telepathically to Papyrus. _Their whole lives, erased. Relearning language. Relearning walking. Relearning everything._

_Like newborns._ “Keep it steady, you’ll get it.” Papyrus looked back to Sans. _A terrible fate these little ones must suffer. They won’t remember each other. Remember their mom._

_Yeah._ Sans looked around, wanting to see if Al was still keeping his balance fine. “Where’d Al go?”

 

**Sans’ Bedroom . . .**

 

Frisk started to wake up as she felt something crawl between the chains of her arms. Oh. It was one of the first children. “Al?”

Al didn’t say anything to her, but she saw a lot of hurt in his eyes. He clearly wanted something. _Poor kid._ She rubbed his head. “It’s okay. What’s wrong?”

Al didn’t let go but he seemed like he didn’t know what to say. “Love.”

Love. What a sweet boy. _I wish I could remember you little one._ She really felt something though as she held him. Really similar to when she was trying to hold his hand before. _Love. I don’t remember, yet I do. I know somehow . . ._

OkAy.

_Hm? What was that?_ Frisk heard something from somewhere.

MaYbE YoU wOn’T.

“Won’t what?” Frisk asked. Who was speaking to her? It was not the sweet boy.

We’Ll SeE.

_See? What?_ From inside of her? _I have another soul inside of me? I have a soul connected._ The barrier in the Underground must have kept it from leaving. Strange. She knew of it. She even . . . she might have even remembered it, but . . . they didn’t talk back. Never communicated, and they never lasted long, leaving for a better place later.

Why was it communicating with her? _Hello?_

SpIlL tEaRs. SpIlL DuSt. sPiLl BlOoD. ChOoSe.

Frisk clung tighter to the young boy in her arms. What was going on? “Don’t let go,” she whispered to him, not knowing what was happening. Scared of what was happening. She felt her hairs raise up along her arms. _Sans._ She wanted to stand up again and get her Doctor. Something was wrong, she could feel it. Almost taste it. Something was happening. Something terrible. “Sans!” Frisk yelled. She had to yell his name again, and she added doctors. In no time he was there at the door.

“Little sneak.” Sans went toward Frisk. “Runaway, huh?”

“Something’s wrong. There’s a voice in me.”

“Yeah. Connected spirit or soul or something,” Sans agreed. “Come on, Al. It’s okay. I’m Sans, remember? I’m not here to hurt ya.”

“It wants to do something,” Frisk said. “I know it can’t do anything, but it . . . I know it can. It wants to do something.”

“Just a tiny piece of will, spirit, whatever,” Sans said to her as he tried to pick up Al. Al didn’t move. “Figured it out with Papyrus. That's how you still know monster and don't feel like an eight-year-old. Other than that, can’t do much, Frisk. Come on, Kid, let go. You’ll see your momma in a bit but she needs some rest.”

 

**_////“Your momma needs rest, Pal,” Sans said. “She’s gonna be okay.”_ **

**_“No one’s ever okay,” Al said simply.///_ **

“Uh?” _Hang on, what?_ Impossible. Sans looked down and saw Al still clinging to Frisk. That should have been impossible. He couldn’t remember another timeline. And yet, he did. “Okay. Maybe a little human will can do something.”

“What?” Frisk asked impatiently. She was frazzled.

As she should be. Sans didn’t know human will could do that. _Then again, it’s been round this merry go round of an Underground more than one time._ Everything Frisk did, it experienced. Good and bad. So, what was it doing?

What was this timeline doing to it? “I need this little guy, Frisk.” Sans tried to ignore it until he could talk it out with Papyrus.

“Momma?” Al asked her. “Momma, I miss you. I want you to come back. I mean, can’t you?”

That was a lot of words for Al to be stringing together again. Sans managed to pull him away this time. “Kid, it’s okay. Everything’ll be fine. Or as you say, Al-right.”

**_///“Quiet as a mouse when you grieve. Wouldn’t have guessed,” Sans said as he held him, “if I didn’t figure out you could take shortcuts.”_ **

**_“Hey. Put me back down by my momma,” Al insisted. “Come on, please?”_ **

**_“Your momma needs rest, Pal,” Sans said. “She’s gonna be okay.”_ **

**_“No one’s ever okay.” Al said simply._ **

**_“You will be now.”_ **

**_“Nah.”_ **

**_“You’re going to be fine.”_ **

**_“Nah.” Al rubbed at his eyes. “Just the way life is. Never okay. So put me back?”///_ **

 

“Life’s never okay.” Al repeated the words he used back then. “It’s all coming back, Sans. I’m not forgetting anymore, I’m remembering.”

“Yeah.” That wasn’t good. Whatever was attached to Frisk was able to hold the memories, just like it must have had the power to reset after Frisk corrupted it. So? _This is bonky._ “Frisk? Why is it making us remember?”

“You could look at their feet,” Frisk said to Sans. “I didn’t mind if you looked at their feet. I knew there was something terribly wrong with them. Something I didn’t know how to help them with, and the only way I could even help them a little, was hurting them.”

Sans wasn’t the only one remembering. “This isn’t good. Alternate timelines. I mean, finding out about them is bad enough. Shouldn’t remember them.” Yet. “Wow, I really am late on that promise of a Grillby burger, aren’t I?” He patted his head. “I’ll get it soon, first thing in the morning, Al my little pal.”

“It’s not good,” Frisk answered him. “It’s not bad, but it’s not good. She is doing _something_ , I can feel it. Digging away.” She closed her eyes. “Deeper. Something. Deep.”

_/// No one confronted me again. Good. Although I felt a little sad too for some strange reason. I kind of liked killing things. I felt a little unsatisfied. How twisted was that? I never liked killing things before. Nah, I had to ignore the feeling and continue.///_

“Thoughts!” Frisk covered her eyes. “Genocide,” she said weakly. “I don’t want to remember that.” She looked toward Sans. “Doctor?”

“Heh? Oh, I’m Doctor again, huh?” Sans put down Al. “Head downstairs. Think you’ll be fine. Just call for Papyrus to come up here, kay?”

Frisk conked her own forehead with her knuckles, trying to escape.                 

_/// She was going to pay for killing me. Me, a little kid who never hurt her. Who only tried to talk to her. She was going to pay. And she did. Somehow, my hit landed so hard on her. I couldn’t believe it. My strength._

_I was so strong. She faded away into the usual dust. No different. No different than any of the other things I killed. No different. I made my way out the doors.///_

“Doctors!” Frisk wailed. She didn’t want to remember that of all things! Why was the will doing that to her? Why? “Stop it, please!”

We NeVeR gAvE oUt MeRcY, FrIsK.

“Please, stop! Everything reset, it doesn’t matter anymore!”

PrOvE mE wRoNg. I aM dEtErMiNaTiOn. YoU aRe DeTeRmInAtIoN.

 

“Hold her on the other side,” Sans commanded Papyrus. “This will is fighting for some control over her.”

“But it can’t, can it?” Papyrus asked. "Possess her?"

“Oh, it can, but it’s not.” Sans took the lid off a syringe that Papyrus brought him and injected her. “Hey, you?” Sans called out to Frisk. “You’re not playing fair all of a sudden? You promised Frisk could have a reset without any funny business.” Yeah, he remembered everything now. “Come on, Chara-Chara, let’s be a good little evil-filled entity, huh? Used to be good. Frisk is good. Everything was okay, what you doing this for? Huh? Laughs? I got better jokes than this.”

Frisk opened her eyes, just like Sans wanted. He knocked out Frisk’s body. The only one who could possibly be in control now was the force inside Frisk. “Proving right. Proving wrong. Doing right. Doing wrong.”

“Chara.”

Naw, not the flower right now. “Busy, Flowey,” Sans said. “Beat it.”

“No,” the flower seemed to almost declare. “You don’t always know everything. You don’t _know_ Chara. She could make your life hell if you don’t give her what she wants. What do you want, Chara?” Flowey shouted toward Frisk. “Why are you making her remember?”

“Everyone,” Frisk whispered. “Everyone.” She smiled. “I’m not lazy like Sans, but I’m not stupid either. She thinks she can avoid it? Get forgiveness for it? Everything we did? Everything? She? Did? Can’t.” Frisk breathed softly. “Can’t forgive when you forget.”

“Wait.” Papyrus called toward Frisk’s body. “You are making everyone remember?”

“Not everyone. Not right away.” Frisk’s body said. “Let it sink in. Like a painful infection that can’t be soothed.”

“Aw, naw.” Sans moved toward his window to look outside. “Once they remember. Chara, can’t we work something out?”

“Can’t forgive when you forget,” Frisk’s body said again. “Safe. Within chains. No reason to fret. No resetting. No stealing her soul. It’s fair.” Frisk breathed outward heavily. “Fair.”

“It really has an ability to make others remember before a reset?” Papyrus asked Sans, almost scared. “Where did it get that power?”

“Same place that lets it end all of time once it reached the surface,” Sans said softly. “Timeline after timeline after timeline of Frisk gaining LOVE. It doesn’t disappear from her. She takes it from Frisk, lets her gather it all over again in a different timeline, but keeps it all inside. That’s?” Sans didn’t know any other way to put it. “That’s a lot of freaking LOVE, Papyrus.”

“I. Gotta agree with that assessment,” Papyrus agreed. “Okay. Positives. The children won’t forget their mother, and Frisk will remember them. Negatives.”

“Everything else,” Sans said. “I don’t want to remember some . . . this is . . .”

**_///“Too bad you lost who you were. Too bad you can’t keep your memories. LOVE filled you, you were confused, shit happened. Too bad. But? I._ ** **Remember,” _he said right back to her. “I remember better than ever what it was like to have Snowdin completely empty. Everyone, afraid of the unstoppable creature called human that couldn’t be reasoned with. Waiting months for you, knowing you’d destroy everything I ever loved, including me. So what are you looking for? Pity? ‘Cause_ I don’t have it anymore.”///**

Sans grabbed at his skull. It was already starting, more intense. “Alright. I can handle this. I know the truth, and Chara wants to play fair. Can’t forgive while forgetting? Fine. Then. We have to play it her way.”

“I wish we didn’t,” Papyrus answered. “What if all these memories relaunch Frisk into LOVE?”

“She’s in chains. Can’t do anything,” Sans remarked.

“But if Chara could take the LOVE of Frisk, couldn’t she give that much LOVE back? Enough to break the chains?” Papyrus asked timidly.

_Chara gained control of Frisk’s soul a long time ago. She can do anything she wants to at anytime._ “There’s no stopping this,” Sans warned Papyrus. “She’s taking it as a challenge.”

“A challenge?”

“Yeah. I challenged her when I made her set Frisk free. I made her feel like she couldn’t win Frisk back, even though she never really let her go. She isn’t messing with anything, except this. Even this.” Sans looked toward Chara. “Are you going to be fair about this or are you too lazy to do it right?”

“A few at a time.” Frisk breathed softly. “Those in the way of true forgiveness. Must forgive and not forget.” Frisk’s mouth curled into a smile. “Don’t worry. Sansy.” She chuckled. “Didn’t Flowey tell you? I have a wicked sense of humor.”

“She does at that,” Flowey agreed. “Let’s not use it too hard in this time.”

“Why? Something happen in the other one?” Frisk continued to smile. “Don’t worry. I need _you_ to look after Frisk, until I can win her back. I was even nice enough to let those kids remember her, and she remember them. And you too, Sans. How nice is that of me? I am so nice.”

“And you did that because?” Sans asked. “Not complaining at all, just wantin’ to know. A little curious.”

“Because you are going to need as many good memories as you can get, to combat the bad ones coming, aren’t you? Nighty night.”


	31. Spear of Forgiveness

The start of a brand new day. Frisk propped herself out of bed, ready to start it when she saw her chains fall off. “ . . . Doctor Sans?”

No answer.

“Doctor Papyrus?”

Papyrus was right by the door and answered her call. “Hello.” He seemed to take notice of her fallen chains. “You aren’t supposed to do that.”

Duh! “Help me,” Frisk insisted. “Please?” He came over and fumbled with the chains, trying to get them on again.

“Come now, Chara, is this really necessary?” Papyrus said toward her.

Frisk just looked back at the chains. She wasn’t doing that.

“The attached will to you of Chara is a strong one,” Papyrus said to Frisk. “But other than that, according to Flowery, she has a wicked sense of humor. We need to get these back on. While they bind you, they also protect you.”

Frisk nodded. She knew that. “Can you do anything Doctor Papyrus?”

“I could bond them together like this.” Papyrus had a strange glow over the chains and they stuck back together. “However, I can’t do that for good. Magic isn’t permanent glue.  It will all come apart again.”

_What does this have to do with being tested?_ Frisk asked herself. _Please? Isn’t this hard enough?_

Is It?

_Yes, it’s hard enough._

Me ThInKs ThE uNdErGrOuNd DiSaGrEes.

_I don’t care what the Underground thinks!_ Frisk huffed. A child. Who didn’t like frogs. Who was confused by Toriel’s actions. _Not everything is my fault._

BlAmInG tHe DeAd?

_Toriel was confused too. Everyone was confused._ “I am not a sick villain, I am still me.” Frisk saw Papyrus’ head shoot up. “What?” Her voice held a small amount of bite.

“I? I hope that’s hormones,” Papyrus said, noting the tension in her voice. “Relax. Everything is fine.”

“I refuse to hide in a bonnet,” Frisk said to him. He looked clueless, but she didn’t care. She wasn’t doing that again. _I should be no more ashamed than the monsters who tried to kill me. Who tried to kill an innocent child for her little soul._

WhO kIlleD oThEr PrEcIoUs ChIlDrEn FoR tHeIrS.

“Right, who killed other precious children for theirs.” The monsters were at fault too. Everyone was at fault. “We all murdered each other. No one is innocent.” She felt Papyrus’ eye sockets on hers. “Oh. I don’t mean to sound bad, Papyrus,” she said. “It’s just that-“

“You remember why you turned genocidal?” Sans’ voice came from the doorway right before he came in.

_And by the sound of it, so does he._ Frisk watched her step. She would have to be more careful of her feelings now. She turned her head toward her chains. The glow was a dead sign something was wrong.

“The entity seems to have, um, broken her chains,” Papyrus said to Sans.

Sans didn’t answer right away.

“Frisk didn’t do that intentionally,” Papyrus added.

“Papyrus, go get the skelekids up, huh?” Sans voice sounded off.

Frisk heard Papyrus shuffle off. Her eyes moved toward Sans. As always, his expression couldn’t be read. He walked along the bed, but an uneasy feeling settled into her.

“We all murdered each other,” Sans said eerily. “No one’s innocent. Those aren’t the words of the Frisk I knew. I hoped I knew.”

“You aren’t talking in a tone for the Sans I knew,” Frisk said back to him, still trying to keep the bite out of her voice. “Alone and confused.”

“Brother killer.”

“Just a child, with every monster after _my_ soul,” Frisk said. “Even Papyrus was after it.”

The tension between them was thick, their minds clear. Everything from forgiveness to their final battle jumbled into each of their heads. Frisk watched as Sans went over to the door and closed it. “Chara give you any LOVE?”

The voice inside of her? “No,” Frisk insisted. “Emotions run deep.”

“That. They. Do,” Sans agreed, his voice staccato in its delivery. He came toward her.

Feeling cautious, Frisk scooted back. He was trying to stare in her eyes. _Stop it._ She averted him, but he easily knew what she’d been doing. She caught her eyes to his eye sockets, then looked away.

Sans didn’t leave his spot from close to her. The opposite of what she wanted right now. By now, Sans knew what the others hadn’t before. Frisk couldn’t start an encounter. As a human, it was impossible. But would he? “Frisk. You’ve got ugly realizations.”

Frisk didn’t respond.

“You’re in an ugly spot,” Sans continued. “If you don’t get out of it, the conseqences will be ugly. You’ve got a quasi-ugly will inside of you that controls your every thought. With the flick of a wrist bone, she could give you all the LOVE and wipe everyone out. She’s not gonna do that though. It’s not fun.”

Frisk still didn’t respond.

“Yeah. Silent treatment Frisk again. Boy, I missed her,” Sans said sarcastically. “The will’s name is Chara, and you traveling from timeline to timeline corrupted her. A lot. She ends timelines. She’s the most powerful thing down here in the Underground by far. She believes that you are going to turn against the monsters again. Don’t prove her right,” Sans said. “Do you like cards?”

Cards? “You mean like Go Fish?”

For a second, Frisk thought she saw something flash through his eye sockets. “Thinking more like poker. Messing with you is like messing with someone’s hand. I need to be sure that this outcome is good. Show me what’s in your hand, and I’ll spill what’s in mine.”

Hm. “I’m not here to kill monsters, but I’m not cowering either,” Frisk assured him. “They did things to me in the other timeline, to my brain, to my . . . I’m not something that belongs locked up like I did something wrong. An event happened that was out of my control, but I’ve paid for it more than enough. I need to go on with my life. My only goal is to have these children, open the barrier, and get the hell out of here before Alphys one day puts up another barrier to keep humans out again.” There. That was her honest cards.

Sans inched up closer. “You’re carrying family. But my family is no more important than any other monster. You kill another monster, I’ll kill you without hesitation.”

They knew where each other stood now.

“Someone’s here for momma, Mister Sans.”

Frisk looked toward the door and saw Sunburstal. “Al.” She watched as Sans left the room, but quickly tried to follow him. She didn’t like to follow. Never did. She was a leader.

“Momma?” Al said as she moved past him. She scooped him up in her other hand, knowing her boy was scared of what would happen. He probably sensed something wrong. Well. There was a lot wrong. A lot of bitter feelings, but not just on Sans’ side.

At first, Frisk was scared that night. The flashes of memories. She was afraid she would turn into whatever uncaring monster she had become. She had wondered what kind of wretched person she must have been at eight just to be able to turn.

Then, as she remembered more and more, she could see the mistakes that led to her demise. And they weren’t all her fault. Sure, she didn’t like frogs, but Toriel was the ticker.

Frisk and Toriel’s fight. If it had never happened, the world wouldn’t have been that way. She would have stayed good. If Toriel had listened to her when she asked what was wrong. When she asked her to clarify things. Toriel never responded though, and instead, ended up killing her.

Knowing what she knew now, she knew Toriel didn’t mean to. It was an accident. Frisk had been moving around too fast, and just too scared of everything, that she ran straight into her fireballs. Yet, the younger Frisk, her second go-round with life? Toriel.

Toriel caused the most fear deep inside. She was the reason Frisk killed every monster that she could get to encounter her. While she wasn’t fully to blame, and other things triggered to spur Frisk on, she was the catalyst.

Frisk. Toriel. Both of them shared that blame. _I’ll be damned if my eight-year-old vision is going to also damn me for eternity down here._

ThAt’S mY fRiSk.

“Bring her out!” Frisk heard from the front of the house. She quickly put Al down and moved outside, seeing something she wasn’t quite prepared for. The will of Chara did not want to start slow and easy, did she?

“You.” Undyne pointed toward her. “I remember you. You disgusting excuse of life!”

Frisk didn’t nod. She approached Undyne closer.

CaN’t FoRgEt To FoRgIvE.

“Can’t forget to forgive,” Frisk whispered lowly to herself. Challenge. Chara was challenging her to stay good, and not to stray. Challenging her to remain good, even while remembering the bad.

“Ally,” Papyrus said to Undyne, as if a reminder would help.

It wouldn’t. Frisk knew that. She not only killed Undyne once, but twice. Undyne had saved Monster Kid, and died in one blow. Then, something happened, and her determination kept her alive. Alive long enough to eventually collapse into a pool of muck. Frisk remembered that. Undyne was the first battle she tended to remember the most. In a state of LOVE, Frisk didn’t remember much. Everything blurred together, like a boring seminar about a topic no one cared about. Time blurred together.

But Undyne? Her mind felt challenged enough to remember her.

_///“Damn it. So even that power . . . it wasn’t enough?”_

_What the hell was she talking about? I was unstoppable. Fight me and I would eventually kill you, she should have known that._

_“If. If you think I’m gonna give up hope, you’re wrong. ‘Cause I’ve . . . got my friends behind me.” I’d kill them too if they fought me. “Alphys told me that she would watch me fight you . . . and if anything went wrong, she would evacuate everyone. By now she’s called Asgore and told him to absorb the six human souls.”_

_See? This Asgore. Yeah. Uh? Did she say something before? I don’t know. I wasn’t really into it until she started giving me a challenge. Anyhow, six human souls. I knew it. I knew they killed us somehow. How?_

_He must be able to do it. This Asgore. He must be the king of legend. He must be the dreaded boss monster, and somehow he was going to take my soul. No. He wouldn’t. I was strong. I’d get stronger._

_“ . . . this world will live on!”_

_I don’t know what she said while I was thinking. Kind of crude I suppose, her final words, but who cared? She finally disappeared for real. Although, I’d miss her. She was a damn good fight. ///_

“She was a damn good fight,” Frisk uttered. Her thoughts had been one-sided. Somewhat cruel.

And while Papyrus said the word ‘Ally’, he did nothing else. And Sans? Was over on the side. _Of course. Make life easy, forget I’m carrying twins. Doesn’t matter._ The memories infringed upon his skeletal mind. He himself had already assured her, if she killed someone, he’d kill her. Children or not. _I didn’t need Sans or Papyrus anyhow. They were never there before. I don’t need them now._ Frisk looked toward her hands. There was nothing to fight with. She looked around for some kind of stick to reflect the spears. _I never needed anyone. Eight years old, fell in, and I’ve done what I could to survive ever since._

She watched as Al came over and handed her a stick.

“This is getting out of control,” Papyrus piped up. “Undyne. This. Memories are hard of what happened, I _know_ , but she’s carrying my little nephews.”

“This thing. _Marched_ across the Underground, killing everything in its pathetic sight,” Undyne said to Papyrus as she held out her spear to Frisk. “Uncaring human! If I don’t destroy you now, I won’t get a chance later!” Undyne had something uncanny in her eyes.

Frisk knew it. _Fright. Disbelief. Anger. Sadness._ No one needed Al or Sans’ ability to see the intense hurt in her. Undyne had failed to stop Frisk once, twice, and even with children inside of her, she would not fail to stop Frisk again.

GoNnA hAvE tO kIlL, fRiSk.

“No,” Frisk disagreed. _I’m not a scared eight year old, wildly flailing a stick anymore._ She picked up a stick and held it steady. _Help me._

HeLp? I cAlLeD hEr To KiLl YoU. WhY wOuLd I hElP?

_Sans said you ended timelines. I killed the Underground, and you ended the timeline. If you were brutal, you would just keep up the killing spree aboveground endlessly, but you don’t. You end it. You end the torture._ Frisk held on tighter to her stick. _Will is good and will is bad. As many times as I did bad, I know I must have done good too. So believe me. When the barrier opens, you are free too. I promise. Your torment will end, and so will mine._

I cOuLdN’t BeFoRe. I nEvEr CoUlD.

_It’s not doomed to be your fate. Don’t end the timeline. Don’t take me over. Let this madness end, and when the barrier is gone, you’ll be freed too. Sans couldn’t free you. He isn’t human. You have to break away, or I have to break you away. You know that. I know that._

EvEn WhEn YoU sTaY gOoD, I dEsTrOy. ThAt’S mE. I tAkE yOu To AnOtHeR tImElInE tO hAvE tHe FuN aLl OvEr AgAiN.

_Because you are torn. You aren’t human, Chara, you’re a sliver of your real self. But you will never find the rest, none of your real soul will be able to rest without your will._

CaN’t FoRgIvE wItH fOrGeT.

Oh. Oooh. _When I was good, and Flowey broke everyone free, you couldn’t accept it, because it wasn’t real._ It wasn’t right. _The monsters didn’t forgive. It was a fake victory that your will could never accept. It stayed trapped with all the LOVE. Fine. Help me, but do it your way, so that we both can be free._

It was a thin chance, but Frisk tried it. She watched Undyne grab her head a second before she held her spear out toward her again. Something in her eyes changed. The sadness seemed removed. The regret was gone too, it was just . . . no. “That’s not what I meant by help, Chara.”

WhAt? EvErYoNe NeEdS a LiTtLe LoVe In ThEiR hEaRt.

Frisk took a step back, but it was too late.

Undyne wasn’t kidding or sidestepping or giving out warnings anymore. She dragged her into an encounter, and by the LOVE in her eyes that Chara just gave away? Frisk was burnt toast.

Frisk reflected her spears as she could, still seeing no help from anyone else. Of course. Who would help? Who would understand. The spears came at her fast, it was hard to keep up with them. Undyne was as on fire as much as a monster that loved water could be.

She didn’t speak. Didn’t yell. It wasn’t Undyne at all, just LOVE. No thinking. Just constant battering. She never changed her attacks, just kept them up with the intention of wearing Frisk out eventually and killing her.

But they weren’t fighting in the middle of Waterfalls where nothing was going on. Undyne was ruthlessly throwing spears in the smack dab of Snowdin, near Sans and Papyrus’ house.

It meant more than just the crowd shouting ‘Undyne! Undyne!’ in her favor. It meant Frisk had to not only reflect the spears, but make sure they didn’t hurt anyone else. In that venture though, she noticed that she was getting help. Either Papyrus or Sans was using magic to help too. “Undyne, this is getting us nowhere. Can we at least fight somewhere else?”

But, just as Frisk couldn’t be reasoned with in LOVE, Undyne’s brutality didn’t stop.

And when Monster Kid got too close to the encounter area and yelled out “Go, Undyne!”, her instinct kicked in again.

 

Almost too late. Frisk’s left leg was scratched as she ran to move Monster Kid. It was too late now to keep up her actions. Monster Kid hadn’t escaped completely either, his right leg was injured and he was crying on the ground.

Frisk remembered crying on the ground when she was small. Hurt. He was just a little monster, still too young to understand the strenuous unfairness in life.

“Monster . . . Kid?”

Frisk tried to raise her feet.

“ . . . F-Frisk . . .”

They hurt so much though.

“ . . . Sans . . .”

Sans? Frisk looked at her scratched leg and saw a bony skull on top of them. _Sans._ He had tried to save Monster Kid too. He was even farther though, there wasn’t much he could do. He was doing more harm than good there. “Get off me.”

“Stay still,” he demanded as he was trying to look at her leg.

Frisk looked back toward Undyne, expecting spears to come toward her and end it all. But Undyne was just staring at her. She soon got up once Sans moved. Still, Undyne did nothing. Frisk moved back to her position. “Undyne?”

“I . . .”

“You almost killed Monster Kid,” Frisk said to her. The crowd had gone quiet quite some time ago realizing Undyne, their hero, almost murdered a monster on purpose. “He spoke up during battle in the encounter area, making him a target. It didn’t matter who it was. It was a target,” Frisk tried to explain. “That’s all that matters in LOVE.”

Undyne took several steps backward. Seeing her chance, Frisk escaped the encounter and came closer to Undyne to help. Undyne was curling up on the ground now, her mind mush after fighting the LOVE inside of her. “You care for Monster Kid,” Frisk said to her, brushing her hair tenderly. Remembering how good of a monster Undyne had once been to her. “You need something to care about, _desperately_ care about, to stop it. It’s over now,” Frisk said.

“I almost killed him.” Undyne looked toward Frisk. “If it wasn’t for you, he’d be dead.” She gulped. “If it wasn’t for you, Doggo and Lesser Dog would be alive. If it wasn’t for you, I never would have known what death _felt_ like.” Her teeth gritted together. “I would have killed him.”

“I’m sorry,” Frisk apologized. “The LOVE you received was out of my control.”

“I don’t.” Undyne struggled with her words. “You’re not in your chains.”

“They broke,” Frisk confessed. “I guess LOVE broke them. If you want to continue to fight, we need to go somewhere else.” _But please say it’s over._

“Fight.” Undyne scoffed. “I can’t even lay a spear on you anyway.” She started to stand up, coming back to her old self. “Sans and Papyrus kept a damn barrier around you the whole time. What little they couldn’t block, you blocked easily. Cheater.” Undyne sighed. “LOVE. LOVE is powerful.”

“Most powerful source out there,” Frisk agreed.

“Yeah, well.” Undyne looked toward Monster Kid who still had tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry for almost killing ya!” She yelled at him. “I’ll make it up to you.”

Then, the pain just kind of ebbed away. “Really, Undyne?! Really?! Oh, Wow! Can I go out on patrol with you?!”

“We’ll see,” Undyne said to him. She looked back to Frisk. “And?”

And? “I’m sorry for killing you. Twice.” Was that what she wanted?

“Get consumed by LOVE again and I will completely take you out without mercy,” Undyne warned her. “In the meantime. I guess. Better _try_ and get your chains back on before Asgore gets mad.”

Yeah. She should. Frisk turned around to look at Papyrus. He was getting monsters to sign something.

“Nice job, Beautiful.”

Frisk felt a chill up her back. Even simple words from Sans right now was scary. She turned around and saw Sans. He was holding up a paper.

“Blew away the whole two weeks. Got fifteen on my side,” Sans said holding up a paper. “Got a few more on Papyrus’ too. All said and done, probably already got 25 signatures or so. Can’t even act like fourteen was a challenge, huh?”

What was he talking about?

“Forgiveness, Frisk. Monsters and humans, we’re different. Most might not understand LOVE,” he said, “but they sure as heck understand sacrifice. Even Undyne.” He gave her some paper. “Seeing their hero actually try and murder a kid. Puts things in perspective too. Better fix your chains, huh?”

Forgiveness? “You mean you got monsters to forgive me?” Frisk asked.

“Not me, you. Get up the next day and already get forgiveness. Huh.” Sans shrugged. “Maybe Papyrus and I should have stayed out of it more. You seem to be doing good for yourself. Just, don’t do that good, okay? Slow it down a little.”

“What do you mean slow it down?”

“Because right now, I’m just a pointless monster not worth much and you’re just a terrible human,” Sans said to her. “If you can get monsters to trust in you and actually love-love you, and break that barrier, and be too damn perfect, it won’t end well. Comprendez?”

“ . . . not really, no.”

“Of course not. You’re human. Just.” Sans seemed delayed. “You know what you did.”

“Yes,” Frisk answered back. “I’m sorry.”

“You know what you did. You got the memory of the terrible things you did,” Sans continued. “I know what you did.”

“I understand why I did what I did. I wasn’t perfect, but I wasn’t evil. I was lost in a sea of LOVE,” Frisk answered. “I have no excuse for what happened, except-“

“Shit happens,” Sans finished for her.

Technically.

“But you feel bad about it?” Sans questioned her.

“Of course I feel bad about it,” Frisk said. “Several monsters are gone because of me. Toriel is gone because of me. I do feel bad, but I couldn’t change it. I can’t change it. All I can do is move on.” Sans was quiet a bit. “What?”

“Nothing. You get on inside with your kiddos,” Sans said. “Watch the steps, Beautiful.”

 

As Frisk went inside, Sans gaze just lingered on her. That could have gone a lot different. Chara could have waited to give away LOVE to Undyne if she wanted her to kill Frisk. But killing Frisk wouldn’t have saved Chara, her soul would have just stayed bound to the ground, like it had been before. And the accidental encounter with Monster Kid wouldn’t have happened. _You as bad as you’re making yourself out to be? Chara?_

So many emotions rolled through him. When he first remembered, and he heard the harsh words from her mouth, he was convinced he may have to take action himself. But as he stole a look in her eyes, in almost disbelief, he still saw her.

Beautiful, but no longer clueless. Frisk was a good human deep down, without LOVE, he knew that. He just didn’t know the extent. And even with everything that happened, Frisk was still Frisk.

Frisk was still beautiful, but she understood both sides of the issue now.

“Sans?” Papyrus spoke up next to him. “Are you okay?”

“Uh. Yeah. Go fetch brunch?” Sans asked Papyrus. “We could all use a good Grillby burger right now.” Then some rest for Frisk.


	32. Upping the Ante

One Week Later . . .

 

“Hm.” Eggs. Milk. Grillby Burgers. _That’s a breakfast I suppose._ Frisk ate alongside her kids. She had sat down, and as always, they chose to be as close as they could be. They had even scooted some random chairs around the house to make room for themselves beside her.

“I can’t do much with this, but a challenge is always appreciated.” Juleyard poked at his egg.

“You could always just try eatin’ it?” Al said to him.

“Ever so dull,” Juleyard said back. “Where’s the challenge in that?”

“Find challenges elsewhere in life,” Papyrus interrupted him. “Some things you just get over with as soon as possible so you can find the puzzles that need to be solved.”

“I don’t care about puzzles, I care about art in all things,” Juleyard said back to Papyrus.

 

“Kind of a different kind of day,” Sans said to Papyrus, thinking about his own. Past.

///I always thought that anomaly was doing this cause they were unhappy and when they got what they wanted, they would stop all this and maybe all they needed was . . . I dunno. Some good food, some bad laughs, some nice friends.///

“Guess this counts for the good food,” Sans said. He noticed Frisk’s eyes catching on him a second before looking away. Yeah. He gave her more than a little hard time. She knew exactly what he was talking about. He had kept it cool between them, but he was stirring it up on purpose, to let his mind avoid something else. “Juleyard wants to play with his food, let him. To each their own.”

“Well? Well, I suppose I don’t have the authority you do,” Papyrus said. “Sorry.”

“Artists have limits to respect,” Frisk reminded Juleyard. “Did you ever see downtown covered in graffiti?”

Juleyard stopped poking at his egg and beamed at his momma. “I didn’t forget.”

“Then testing me?” Frisk shook her head. “Be good, Juleyard.”

“Yes, momsy!” Juleyard got down to eating, and not poking, at his food.

Al finished off his burger. “That was good,” he said, “but that was only one.”

“You had fries too. One is all you need,” Sans answered. “Get a second later.”

“I could handle a second,” Al said confidently. “No problem.”

Sans shrugged. “It’s your gut. Not mine.” He stood up. “I don’t have a gut.”

“Al.” Frisk looked toward him. “You can’t eat two Grillby burgers and a fry for lunch.”

“Totally have.”

“That’s not what I mean, Al. You’re a growing boy, but Grillby isn’t the best thing for your health.”

“Down here it is,” Al said. “Besides. Poppa said yes.”

 

Poppa said yes? _Now is not the time to play this game, Al!_ Frisk didn’t answer back. She didn’t know how Sans was going to take that. She didn’t really know how to take that. She earned forgiveness for him blinded. Meaning, he forgave her because of a letter he sent to himself telling him to do it. Like his other self knew better. But now it wasn’t blind. She knew what happened. He knew what happened. Even Papyrus knew what happened. Between all the violence and dust.

They were breaking bread. They were doing well. But little by little, Sans seemed to be keeping a distance. And with his last remark, she could guess why.  _He'll never actually forgive me._

“We’ve known momsy longer,” Juleyard said to Al. “Besides, Poppa wants to be a brother. So he’s more like the secondary choice to follow, Al. He’s Broppa.”

“Yeah. I can get behind that,” Al said to Juleyard. “Broppa said I could, but momma rules first. Got it.”

If someone could just take them out of that awkward moment. Her children always specialized in awkward moments. Frisk just bit into her Grillby burger, half wondering what Sans just thought of that.  _Let’s hope Broppa takes that in good spirit._

“Uh. Broppa?” Sans finally spoke up a bit. “I, uh.”

“I think it’s a splendid name!” Papyrus spoke up for Sans. “Shows imagination.”

“Yes, it took a little time,” Juleyard said, “because I knew he would be uncomfortable with daddy, so at first I was thinking of Sans’ name mixed with Dad, but Sads sounded depressing. So, Broppa.”

“Yep. Broppa fits,” Al agreed. “Or Brops.”

Frisk felt a look from Sans hit her. _They’re part like him and Papyrus, what is he expecting? Subtlety?_

“Brops?” Juleyard looked disgusted. “No, no, no. That’s completely unrefined to the lowest ilk. Besides, you are saying it wrong too.” Juleyard put his burger down and stretched his hands away from each other. “You are saying aw in it. Like Braaaawwwpa. But it’s not Broppa, it’s a long O. Broooopa.”

“But the ‘aw’ is closer to Poppa, Jule.”

“But he wants to be a brother, so it makes sense to make it a long ‘O’.”

“Boy, this food is really good,” Frisk interrupted. “You should pick yours up and keep eating Juleyard, Sweetie.”

“I will. Once I explain why it should be a long ‘O’ sound,” Juleyard said. “Oh, and Brops does not even have a chance at winning either. It sounds more like a burp.”

“Really?” Al asked as he burped. “Huh. I guess your right. You didn’t think I just called you Sans, did you?”

“Al, drink your drink. Jule, eat your burger,” Frisk commanded. She tried to eat her burger, but heard Sans starting to chuckle. There’s no way anyone could have missed the ‘heh, heh, heh.’

“My kids can call me with a burp. Now that’s talent,” Sans chuckled to Papyrus. He couldn’t seem to stop chuckling. “Really. You know? Frisk kills you, I fight Frisk almost to the death, we have kids, and they gave me a name that sounds like a burp.” He put his burger down. His laughter stopped.

“Mm.” Juleyard spoke up lightly. “That’s . . . why you use the long ‘o’?”

“Ah, I could still manage it, even with the long ‘O’,” Al said, like he didn’t care about how Sans just reacted. “It’s still not a challenge. Wanna see?”

“Al,” Frisk whispered harshly.

“Really, it’s not that much harder,” Al replied.

“Al, you are making Sans the Skeleton upset,” Juleyard added.

“Naw, not me,” Al said, “and you’re the one that doesn’t get it.” Al picked up his drink and smiled at Sans.

“Sans?” Papyrus whispered to him. “Are you okay?”

“Sure I am. I’m Sans _the Skeleton_ ,” Sans said. “Frisk. If you’re done, head upstairs. I’ll be up in a bit.”

 

Juleyard watched as his mother and Sans left. _I was a big dummy. He didn’t like the name._

_That’s not it, Jule,_ Al answered back to him telepathically. _Sans didn’t mind it. He might have even liked it. It was hard to tell, he’s all twisted inside right now._

_No, he didn’t! Sans is a wonderful, caring guy. And. And he’s my dad too. Only one I’ll ever have, and I made him upset._

_Not us, Jule._

_Then momma? The fight with momma?_

_Not at that moment, no. It wasn’t about that. He just covered it up with that ‘cause he doesn’t want momma knowing._

_Knowing what?_

_I can’t quite get it, Jule. There’s something different I think between monster and human culture. But. He wants momma to do good, but he got scared today. He doesn’t want momma to do too good._

_That doesn’t make sense._

_I know. I don’t like to dig deep, so he doesn’t dig deep in me. But. I keep hearing ‘Asgore’ over and over._

_Asgore isn’t our father. He knows that. Momma is doing well. Why is he scared?_

_I don’t know. Just? Don’t shy away from him. Just be yourself. That’s all our dad needs._

Sans entered his room, looking at Frisk. _Why?_ He grabbed the books he had to help put up her leg before and started stacking them one by one. He had already grabbed the insert. _I can’t tell her. She’ll be afraid to succeed as well. I thought I’d tell her after she met Asgore’s approval to live. But that?_ Frisk handled that week beautifully. She handled it the way she used to handle things. With perfection.

Less than twenty four hours of beginning her first day with them, she had unlocked Undyne's forgiveness. He never saw it coming.

Chara was somehow helping too. Frisk turned Chara to her side. A will bent on revenge and ending timelines, and she moved her to her side. 

Sans never even had a chance to go over what would help monsters forgive her. They just got up. But just like that, he didn’t need to. Undyne’s weakness was Monster Kid. He reminded her of herself with The Hammer of Justice when she was smaller. Losing him would have undone her.

And Frisk saving him? It was about the only damn thing she could have done to earn Undyne’s forgiveness. She attained Asgore’s wish of saving fourteen, by almost twice the original goal. Each day, she'd gone around, and with Chara disturbing memories of random monsters, Frisk always found a way to gain their forgiveness. Chara pushed LOVE into them, and they would fight until forgiveness came. Sometimes monsters who watched also forgave her.

In the end? Well, Frisk didn't have 100 to get the chains off yet. But in just a week, she was only two away from guaranteed survival. 48. Some of Snowdin forgave when Undyne approached her the first day, but over at Mettaton's, it was easier to get forgiveness. They only had one bad memory. Not to mention Burgerpants actually got sick and she had to help him to his room and take over for him. She still made sure the money went to him at the end of the day.

Sign after sign. Accomplishing the impossible was what Frisk did,

She’d have the whole Underground forgive her before Asgore knew it. The Underground would see the beauty that was deep inside only Sans could see. The beauty that just made Beautiful fall from his mouth. And then . . . “Raise that leg, Frisk. Top of the books.”

Frisk raised her leg. “Let me see the insert.”

“I’m not useless,” Sans uttered. He knew she'd ask that. He'd been letting her do it for some time now. “I’m your doctor. I know where it is.”

“I know you aren’t useless,” Frisk said. “I wouldn’t be anywhere without you. But I’m not useless either.”

“You’ve helped _enough_ ,” Sans insisted. “Raise your leg.”

“Why won’t you let me do it myself?” Frisk asked.

“Because I’m supposed to be doing this. I’m supposed to be doing a bunch of stuff I’m not,” Sans confessed.

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve got my little monsters, but Asgore wants them.”

Frisk just sighed. “You don’t need to worry about that. I killed Toriel. He’s going to let me live for breaking the barrier, and that’s all about what I can expect.”

“Hoping so,” Sans said. “Thought so. Was taking it easy with the boys. My boys,” he admitted.

“Then. Chara restored everything,” Frisk said, thinking she understood it. “I know it’s not easy. I can’t change anything.”

“I wouldn’t want to change anything,” Sans said. He noticed her surprise.

“But? You’re the father of . . . well, my kids,” Frisk said slowly. “Things aren’t . . .”

“Not my only memories, Frisk,” Sans said. “I remember more than that. Remember? Remember that I remember more than one timeline?” He tried to bug her a little with his humor. “Nah, that’s not it.”

“Then . . . what?”

 

“Look. You are going to keep on doing what you do. You’re Frisk. So now, I have to start upping my ante. And I hate upping ante. I like a low, calm ante.”

“Upping your Ante?” Frisk asked. “What do you-“

Sans felt his phone ring. “Upping the ante.” He texted the monster calling. Alphys. “Anyhow, you’ve got good ACTing skills. Our kids are dynamite at the whole thing. The whole family is going to have to up the ante.”

“I have to up the ante?” Frisk asked. “Sans, I’m game to help how I can, but you haven’t told me what the ante I need to up is or really why?”

Sans seemed to take a minute before answering. "Certain monsters go with certain monsters."

"The liking skeleton verses liking goat thing?" Frisk asked. "Sans. I don't think-"

"More than that," he said. "Aw, this is tough." Sans rubbed his skull. "Right now? You're a terrible human, barely escaping death because of the unborn in ya that could break the barrier. Most of the Underground hates you still. That's a good thing."

"A good thing?"

"Yeah. Cause." He seemed to sink in on himself. "I'm a lazy good for nothing, not reliable, no girl monster ever even dated me, and basically a waste of space down here. So. The terrible human thing was fine."

"You shouldn't belittle yourself so much," Frisk said. "You're beyond smart, you're a wonderful brother, and you make lots of monsters laugh and give them a little hope in these dark times."

"Not belittling myself. I'm telling you what you don't want to hear," Sans said. "I'm really not worth much, not to others. Bottom line. You've heard others talk about me, I'm sure of it. Been down Grillby's enough times, haven't you?"

" . . . it shouldn't matter what other people think. I think you're . . . great." 

"Frisk things Sans is great. Alert the press," Sans said. "Meanwhile, my reputation proceeds me, Beautiful, and yours is going to show through too. Keep going like this and . . ."

"And what?" Frisk asked.

"It won't matter whether Asgore wants you or not. He follows what his people want," Sans said. "And if you were great enough to break the barrier and have the Underground so completely forgive you, then you shouldn't be stuck with the most pathetic monster alive. You should be queen, ruling them." He sunk his skull deeper into the pillow.

"Oh. But, I don't want that."

"You gonna outrun Asgore? You gonna outrun all the monsters?" Sans asked. "That's the sucky thing about living with a king that lets the monsters rule. Majority always rules."

Frisk tried to sit up more. "But that isn't right, I don't want to rule the monsters. That won't happen. I mean, I can't get everyone to forgive me that fast."

"You know how to get forgiveness. Not only that but because of Chara, they all see firsthand what LOVE can do now," Sans reminded her. "Matter of time. Broppa loses. Only way to win, is to play on emotions."

"Emotions?"

"Yep. Love me, Beautiful."

 

Frisk blinked. "What?"

"The kids, you, being mine. It's all one big accident, and every monster out there knows Sans don't give a shit about that. It's not in my style at all for those things. Easy to pluck you away from me. Everyone will just see 'Frisk saved, should be queen', unless they see something else." 

Oh. "But you . . . I mean in a few months anyway . . ."

"Yeah, no ones posted signs saying I'm doing Frisk in six months," Sans tried to chuckle. "Just another reason to take you away too. Horrible fate, ending up with me."

Frisk glanced at him. Did he suffer from a deeper depression than she thought? 

"Monsters are going to think you going to Asgore is saving you, unless you somehow start having feelings for me," Sans said. "So use your ACTing skills to the max. I will have to too." Still, he seemed to go quiet. "Even then. No guarantees. Probably still won't work but." He shrugged lightly against the pillow. "Worth a pathetic shot, right?"

Frisk didn't speak right away. " . . . we need to convince the Underground that we like each other?"

"Nah, I'm easy," Sans said. "It's you mostly. I could act like I'm completely in love with you. That doesn't matter, just you do."

" . . . I have to convince the Underground that I'm in love with you?"

"Falling would be better," Sans said. "Crushing. Gotta be realistic. Well, as realistic as it can be of someone falling for me." Sans held the insert. "I just have to figure out how to show I want to be a good daddy mostly."

That was the dangerous territory. Pretending to like Sans, Frisk could do that. She was good at acting. But being a good father when he had no intention of wanting that? "That'll hurt my children, Sans."

Sans light guiders looked toward her. "Huh?"

"You can't pretend to be a good dad, then shove them back to a brother status," Frisk said. "Al and Juleyard. They don't act."

"Sorry," Sans apologized. "I won't try to let on anything to them. I'll talk outside the house about wanting to be a better dad or some stuff like that."

"Just." Frisk didn't like that territory. 

"I know. Shitty dad, that's all I'd ever be."

Frisk looked away. That was not what she was thinking. Sans would make a wonderful dad, she just didn't want it to be an act. His depressed state was riding high.  _Whether he's right or wrong about the Underground taking me away, I can't just leave him in this state. I can't risk him losing his children._ Even when she did the right things, she was doing the wrong things. "I'll up the ante with you," she decided.

Sans nodded lightly. "Alphys will be coming over. Start the whole miracle of you liking me with her. Subtle."

"I can do it," Frisk said.

"Well, yay." Sans moved off the bed, slightly a little more peppy. "Conned myself into getting my first girlfriend. Future's looking bright for me." Somewhere between laughing with and at himself. 

 

**Downstairs an hour later . . .**

Papyrus heard a knock on the door. He left the eating area where he was watching his nephews to see Alphys standing there. “Yes?”

“Oh. Hi.” Alphys smiled. “Um? So. Sans said he wanted me to come over for a bit. He wanted to talk to me about something?”

Not to his knowledge. Most likely Sans just fell asleep with Frisk. Then, Papyrus heard Sans coming down from downstairs. “Sans? Alphys is here. You invited her here?”

“Oh yeah,” Sans said as he trotted downstairs. “Sorry. I’m coming.”

 

**After a brief conversation in a secluded part of the house . . .**

 

Sans stared at Alphys. “Well?”

“Uh?” Alphys was glowing a bright red. “Well? Uh? I think it’s sweet. I think it’s not gonna happen that fast. Probably shouldn’t push the human like that.”

“But I like her,” Sans said to her. “We’ve got a hard past to overcome, but I bet we could do it.”

“Maybe, but um? Maybe not rush?” Alphys said again. “I? I don’t know if the human has the same type of feelings. I mean, not that it’s impossible. It’s just, this fast, it might not . . .”

“Well, I can’t ask her.” Sans scooted away slightly. “What about you? You know girl talk. You go talk and see how she feels?” he said. “I’ll be downstairs getting to know my kids. I missed a lot of time with them. Being a dad is really new, and I want to be a good one.”

“You do, Broppa?”

Alphys looked behind her. It was one of Sans’ sons. “Hello. Uh, d-did you just call your dad, Broppa? What’s that?”

“Should I go with Sads after all?” Juleyard asked Sans. His face lit up. “It won’t be sad if it’s said in a happy tone!”

Alphys looked toward Sans. Something felt off. “What is Sads?”

“It’s um, Dad plus Sans,” Sans said. “The little ones are having a harder time adjusting to me as their dad. That’s all.”

“I’m not!” Juleyard said as he moved over toward Sans and gave him a hug. “I can simply call you daddy! Al will be happy to too!”

Alphys watched Sans. He was trying to smile as he patted Juleyard’s shoulder.

“Oh. Yay then Ki-” He seemed to look right toward her. “Kinnnnd of nice to hear that, Son.”

Alphys smiled. They were so cute. Sans looked a little uncomfortable, probably not quite as used to it all as he wanted to be. But it was a very good start.

“So, can you go and talk to Frisk now?” Sans asked Alphys. “Please?”

Alphys nodded and headed upstairs. _Oh, he’ll be just fine._ She was so worried at first. Last night, she had funny dreams that she couldn’t understand. Then this morning, she found out Undyne had somehow remembered something terrible.

But, Sans was okay. More than okay. He was just pushing a little too hard for Frisk though. Which, didn’t seem to make sense either. But who was she to judge love? Maybe Frisk did care. “Frisk?” She knocked on the door.

When she opened it, she noticed the chains were still on. That was good. She had heard a rumor they had fallen off. “Frisk?”

“Oh. Hello, Doctor Alphys,” Frisk said. “May I help you?”

“I just came to check up on you,” Alphys said. “I know it’s not my day, but I’m just double checking facts before, well, Mettaton checks facts. And this seemed like a big fact to check. Uh. How are you doing?”

“I’m fine.”

“Great,” she said. “Sans is being a good dad? I mean, the kids are getting used to him being a dad?”

“Yes, wonderful,” Frisk answered.

“Good.” Alphys chuckled. “I’m happy to hear that. I was afraid Sans might be taking a little less charging of a role. He’s always been more of the one, you know? In the backseat of a situation.”

“No, he is doing great,” Frisk said again.

“You sound upbeat about it,” Alphys said. “I guess Sans was watching you for a little while before this whole thing. Did. Did he ever.” Wow. How was she going to say this? “When you were working, and he was working, did you ever think he’d be a good guy to date? Oh, too fast!” Alphys panicked. “That’s not what I meant. I mean, but because he’s going to be the dad, and you are technically his now? I mean, you aren’t, because Asgore isn’t following the normal rules because of all the . . . the strangeness, but technically, you still are, even though it’s not being said . . .”

“Are you asking if I like Sans more than a friend?” Frisk answered.

“Uh? Well? Maybe?” Alphys fidgeted. “Do you?”

Frisk shrugged but had a slight blush to her cheeks and a strange smile. “Well, I. Well. Um. Humans and monsters. It’s all real strange but . . . promise not to tell?”

“Oh! O-of course!” Alphys insisted.

“He’s always fascinated me. I even had a small crush on him when I was a child,” Frisk said. “I just, I don’t want to jump the gun. I don’t know how he feels. You know?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I get that,” Alphys said, backing up out of the room. “Don’t worry. Won’t tell him anything,” she said.

Of course, Alphys had to break that. She told Sans the truth right away.

“So she does? She even had a crush?” Sans said in a whisper. “Really?”

“Uh, yeah,” Alphys said. “But, don’t tell her that I said it. Take it easy. Don’t jump into . . . well, just take it slow. Dating and such. Okay?”

“You bet.” Still, Sans must have been happy. At least she figured so. He had no facial expression. “Thanks, Alphys.”

 

After Alphys was gone, Sans sighed. He headed upstairs to Frisk. “Good job. Kinda pulled it off.”

“No problem,” Frisk said as she tried to move from the bed.

“But, there is a slight. Maybe sort of thing that didn’t quite go right.”

“What?” Frisk stared at him. “You casually showed good fatherhood. Alphys asked, I answered. You acted like you wanted to speed up the process with me. Alphys asked about my feelings and I faked it,” she said. “This wasn’t rocket science.”

“Yeah. Rocket science is easier,” Sans said. “One of the kids came in when I was basically saying I wanted to be a good dad. Sorry.”

Frisk’s shoulder’s fell. “Let me guess. My little Juleyard?” She covered her face. “He’s emotionally . . .”

“Gets emotionally attached fast. I know it, I know the type. Papyrus is it,” Sans said. “Now I’m stuck, aren’t I? If I go back and tell him it was all an act.” He’d be sad. And Sans knew that sadness. “He thinks I just accepted the dad role. I don’t know the first thing about it. I don’t know the first thing about anything,” he admitted. “You just make life hard. Thanks for helping. None of that came out right.”

Frisk got comfortable in the bed as best she could again. She feared something like that would happen, and Sans was talking in a strange way again. Something most couldn't connect with. 

"Anyhow. Um. I'll . . . try not to make you and their lives too awful," Sans said as he started to back out the room. "I need a brewsky. You want one- ah! Uh. Yeah, nevermind. Forgot the whole. Bearing another two in ya sort of . . . going now." She heard Sans curse low outside the room.

Frisk just laid her head on the pillow.  _I wonder if breaking the double soul really was better? This has been nothing but a terrible time. Is this the karma of taking the genocide path? The other me. The perfect me._ She bit her lip slightly.  _I bet her pacifist ways gave her a wonderful life. She probably has no complaints. Wherever she is, she's probably so much happier. She's not making anyone miserable, like I am doing to Sans._

She wasn't killing his brother, but somehow, she felt like she was killing Sans' spirit.


	33. Didn't Know He was Filled with LOVE

Frisk took her next order. It had been a month and a half since she’d been living with Sans and Papyrus. So far, she was up to 132 forgivals. Papyrus told her she already shattered Asgore’s goal of survival, and she would probably be freed from her chains in the end. Sans? He was good with it, up to a point.

Frisk still believed he was overreacting about the Asgore thing, but something was about to happen that day to change many things. Her latest order.

She wasn’t saying anything.

“May I help you?” Frisk said again.

“My name is Temmie,” she said curtly.

That wasn’t a shocker. She was a Temmie. “May I help you, Temmie?”

“You must help Temmie,” Temmie said. It wasn’t a plea, it was a command. “Temmie is pregnant.”

Oh. “I know how that feels,” Frisk said. “How can I help?”

“I want what you have,” Temmie said. “That is the only way Temmie will ever forgive you. You took everything away from Temmie. Twice,” Temmie said.

Twice. While Frisk had a hold of herself later on, she didn’t before the Ruins. She didn’t for a portion of Snowdin. Although Temmie would have been safe, if she had known someone personally in one of the other areas? Then it would have been twice. “How can I help?” Frisk repeated.

“I want what you have,” Temmie said again. “You’ll have better, Temmie knows it. Temmie has nothing. Temmie wants what you have.”

Which was what? “Could you be more specific?”

“One day,” Temmie said, “Temmie met Icecap. He was looking for a new hat. Temmie helped him find it. Him and Temmie. We hit it off.” Her voice started to break. “Temmie was on way to see him. Temmie would have told him.”

Oh. “I’m . . .” The baby was his. “I’m sorry. If I could have changed what happened, I would have,” Frisk said.

“Now Temmie’s little Temmie, Temmie, is fatherless,” Temmie said. “Temmie was moving in with Icecap. Icecap would have been good husband to Temmie, and good father to Temmie. Now little Temmie have no one, because of you!”

Frisk nodded. She couldn’t deny that.

“So Temmie wants Sans.”

Hm? Frisk didn’t understand.

“Human Genocider make almost half of Underground her allies,” Temmie said. “You will even free us from the barrier. It is obvious you will be queen, so I want your spot.”

“ . . . Sans the Skeleton is the father,” Frisk said slowly.

“So? Is just DNA. It’s in the raising of a monster that matter,” Temmie said. “It work. Temmie needs father. Sans and Papyrus, they have no other Skeletons. It work. They can raise it as Skeleton if they want too.”

“Uh.” Shocked. “Sans is . . .”

“You owe Temmie! You obviously will be queen. Sans will miss the loss of children. I fill gap,” Temmie said. “You hurt little Temmie. She grow up without a father now. You make it up to little Temmie.”

Frisk took a deep breath. “I can’t.”

“You owe Temmie!”

“But I’m with Sans!” Frisk covered her mouth quickly. Then uncovered it. “I mean. To keep the babies and me alive, I have to be with Sans when I’m around six months.”

“Oh. No problem,” Temmie said. “No love interest in Sans. He just father.”

Sans was not that comfortable with that word though. Frisk couldn’t explain it to her. After their whole trick to Alphys, Sans let Juleyard call him dad. Al didn’t understand, but he started calling him pops. Then Juleyard gravitated to Popsy and Al called him Pop-Pop now.

Sans did fine with it, and he still cared for them the same way. He was still doing all the same things he could to take care of them, but even he seemed to finally be taking the role a little more naturally.

Temmie wanted Frisk to leave Sans to her, to raise her little Temmie? To let Asgore just take the fathering over her own children with no say so? “I’m not leaving Sans,” Frisk said firmly. “I’m sorry, but my children are his.” If she couldn’t gain forgiveness, then that was just the way it would be.

“Temmie alone!” Temmie shouted at her. “Temmie’s little Temmie is fatherless. Temmie’s family is now having the burden to take care of Temmie because of what you did! Temmie’s little Temmie should have security, not you!”

Security. _So that’s it._ It wasn’t even about replacing a father, just the role the father played financially. She didn’t want to place the burden on her family, so she was trying to place it on Sans. “If you have no cash, then you need to leave. Next?”

“Cold!” Temmie accused her. “You just leave me like this? You go get Asgore, leave me Sans! You two no fit anyhow! You two no fit!” Temmie stalked off in anger. “I go see Asgore! You two no fit! I’ll tell him myself!”

“ . . . um. Next?”

 

**The Underground Castle . . .**

Asgore tried to hear Temmie out. What she said was fair, but? “I . . . I said a certain amount,” he confessed. “And Sans ripped the contract before she could sign.”

“You King! You must do something?” Temmie asked. “Temmie alone and frightened, and no one care. She send Temmie off with nothing.”

“She doesn’t have anything to give,” Asgore said. “I have commanded she work there.”

“Well she certainly not hurting, for this to be such a hard deal,” Temmie accused him. “She growing well. Too well for a human on a simple ally diet, like you’ve told everyone.”

“Only her allies feed her,” Asgore said. “That’s not a lie.”

“But how much they feed her?” Temmie kept accusing him. “They have limit?”

“Well. No.” Asgore had made that mistake on purpose. At the time, he wanted to make sure she lived. Grillby burgers by themselves could last nearly two weeks without going bad. Not to mention everything else she was eating.

“Is stupid,” Temmie said. “She live in big, comfy house. She eat good food. She work. And Temmie stuck with parents, at her age again, just to keep going for my little Temmie coming.” Temmie started to cry. “Temmie have nothing. She no care. You just take her? She have plenty of support and they no fit.”

“They fit,” Asgore said. “They fit just fine.”

“No, they no fit. They not even get together yet,” Temmie said. “Genocider say she has to be with him in her sixth month for baby. She no with him yet. She make it sound like she only doing it for baby. Can Temmie have tissue?”

Asgore held a tissue up and helped Temmie blow her nose. “Only for it? I assumed they were a couple by now. Mettaton and Asgore both reported they were moving along.”

“Then is act,” Temmie said. “Sans is lazy idiot. Frisk is knife-wielding barrier breaker. Sans make jokes. She no funny. Sans does nothing good or bad. She kill everyone, and then she can make monsters forgive her for it. Is impossible. They no match.”

“He . . . cares for his children,” Asgore said slowly. “They will make it work.”

“He no deserve her, you know it!” Temmie accused him again. “Temmie have nothing. She gonna get everything. No one gonna say ‘let hero of Underground stay with laziest one in Underground’. Monsters already speaking about it.”

Asgore rubbed his head.

“He not half as good as father as you would be,” Temmie said, “but he something. He something for a low-level Temmie that does nothing.”

“And those children, they have boss power. He knows nothing of it,” Asgore agreed. “His life will be short. Their life will be long.”

“Temmie have? Please? Temmie don’t want to go back to Temmie and Bob,” Temmie said. “My parents are disappointed enough. Temmie needs husband. Sans can fill hole created with my little Temmie.”

“This. It.” Asgore stood back up. “It cannot work. He is Frisk’s doctor.”

“He be doctor without being father,” Temmie said. “Was before.”

Asgore started to pace. Those children. Boss children. All of Frisk’s babies, they would all live long lives. They would be more suitable for the throne as time went by. _What could Sans do for them?_ The first 100 years was the slowest, but it would pass by in no time for them. They wouldn’t even remember Sans. Then again. _He is their father. He has come to care for them._

“Make Sans work for it,” Temmies said to Asgore. “Temmie’s baby born soon. See how good a father he be to it, then decide? Then, during that time, keep Genocider for self. Get to know her. By the end, you’ll know whether you trust such powerful monsters with him as their dad.”

Asgore said nothing.

“Is only right. She want be queen, she earn all forgiveness. She will never earn mine if she doesn’t make this right. Temmie need time to make money, find job, get settled. Whether with Sans or not in end, Temmie needs time now. She has no one else because of the human,” Temmie said. “Is fair. You’re a fair king?”

“I am fair,” Asgore said.

“Then be fair, or Temmie take this news to Mettaton,” Temmie said. “Mettaton like good story. Human being discompassionate still, after taking away little Temmie’s father, will make her less like a monster. More human than ever. Greedy and uncaring, she only care about having everything.”

“Not Mettaton.” This situation was special. He did not need the likes of Mettaton reporting on it. “No matter what, Frisk needs to be with Sans when she gets further along.”

“Temmie understand. Temmie not mind,” Temmie said. “Must make it right. Must get everyone’s forgiveness.”

Asgore sighed. “I will give this some thought.” Children. It would be wonderful having children again. A wife. A family again. Not being alone. _He could raise Temmie’s as his own. That would be fair. Frisk needs to make up for her mistake. Yet, this is punishing Sans, not Frisk._ “Perhaps a small trial would be in order. To see how he fairs with raising children. We will see how the kingdom feels.”

“Temmie happy to hear that!” Temmie shouted. “Temmie’s baby come into world safe and with father. Thank you, King Asgore!” She trotted out of the castle with a smile.

**Not far from the castle . . .**

 

Temmie came over toward a figure. “Temmie think King Asgore will give Sans to little Temmie to father and take Frisk for his own.”

“You sure?” The figure behind the tree asked.

“Yes. Temmie almost sure,” she said. “Payment?”

He came out of the darkness and handed her payment. “Here.”

“Temmie no understand though,” Temmie said as she looked at the figure. “Human hurt everyone, but you want her with King Asgore. This not hurt her, just Sans. Why do this?”

The figure came more out of the darkness, revealing himself.

It was Snowdrake’s father. “The human killed my son. He’ll never come back. He wanted to make jokes as good as me, but I’m no good. Not as good as Sans. Day in and day out, he always tells better jokes than me. I used to be able to tolerate it, but now? Now. He’s father to the Genocider’s children,” he said with a chill. “That human, that I spot at work, the one who mercilessly slaughtered my boy into nothing but dust.  I’m supposed to just be able to crack jokes like my sons’ killer is not a few feet away? And if she isn’t there, than Sans is there! Picking off the laughs I couldn’t get.”

“Okay?” Temmie was surprised. “You hate Sans because he’s funnier than you, and you hate human because she kill your boy?”

“And works right in the same place as me,” Snowdrake’s father said again. “No relief. Son’s killer. Better joker. Now together, as one, having children. Just, them. Day in and day out. I can’t take it anymore.”

“Oh. Sans still work,” Temmie said. “Frisk still work. What’s difference?”

“Sans tries to hide depression,” Snowdrake’s father said. “Take his kids away, and he won’t be able to. His jokes will suffer. He’ll be fired. Frisk will feel the guilt. And when I walk by and see her not smiling anymore? Then I can smile again,” he said. “Smile like I used to.”

“Oh.” Temmie understood. Some monsters just needed others to be at their best. Birds were famous for that. After losing his wife, and his son, and now watching Sans get everything he used to. It was too much for him. “Temmie sorry. This? Will you forgive human after all this?”

“I don’t know,” Snowdrake’s father said.

“If Asgore take her as queen, all Underground should forgive her,” Temmie warned him.

“If they feel . . . something . . . I guess I can forgive that,” Snowdrake’s father said. “It will never bring him back. Or, her back,” he answered, referring to his wife.

“Good. I think Asgore will have to take her in end,” Temmie said. “Although, will be tough since she has to be with Sans later in pregnancy.”

“Be with?” Snowdrake’s father asked. “What do you mean be with?”

“Sans must physically be with human to save her and the little monsters,” Temmie said. “They are still forced to stay close.” She noticed an odd look in the bird’s face. With his beak, it was hard to tell how he was feeling. “You okay with that?”

“Are you kidding? It’s just icing on the cake,” Snowdrake’s father answer. Chuckling. Then, laughing.

Hm. “You very odd,” Temmie noticed. “You okay?”

“Oh yes. I’m just happy,” He chuckled. “I just feel a lot of LOVE in my heart I guess.” He chuckled again. “I will see you, Temmie.”


	34. Sans Comes First

**In Front of Sans and Papyrus' House . . .**

 

Sans scratched the arm of his coat. Might be time for a wash soon. From his left shoulder he heard Al.

“Hey, Pop-Pop?”

“Hey, what-what?” Sans said as he stared down the road. Beautiful should be getting off soon. He could see Papyrus not too far in the distance, meaning she was close enough that Papyrus wasn’t worried.

“Can I have some candy?”

“That’s not fair,” Juleyard said from Sans’ other shoulder. “Momsy’s coming home soon. You’re trying to get some extra candy before she gets home.”

Sans reached in his pockets and pulled out two pieces of candy, handing one to each of them. “One a piece.”

“Ooh, candy!” Juleyard’s former protest was now over.

“Just one?” Al asked.

“Yep.”

“Just two?”

“Nope.” Sans watched Papyrus approach. Knowing how small the kids were, and how it wasn’t always fun to be the small ones, he got into the habit of placing them on his shoulders. He tried not to do it too often, limited mobility after all, but if they were just hanging out and not moving, like when Frisk was gone, then they’d just tag along on his shoulders, doing whatever he did.

“Evening, evening, I missed you,” Papyrus said as he tapped each of their heads on Sans’ shoulders. “Who is ready for an _amazing_ supper tonight?”

Sans looked ahead and saw Frisk coming now. Although, she was moving slower, and he caught something in her look, right before she shied away. Probably thought she was too far to get judged at. _Never assume. What happened?_ As she got closer, he and Papyrus each pulled one of the kids off and put them on the ground. “So, what horrible thing are we dealing with this week, Beautiful?”

Frisk was notably still quiet. “Don’t waste time, do you?”

“Pap, go ahead and get the kids ready for some of your famous grub,” Sans told him. “I’ll be out here chattin’ with Frisk for a bit.” Doing what he said, the kids and Papyrus all went in. Sans looked back at Frisk. “Okay, spill.”

“Um. Well? A Temmie came by today at work,” Frisk said. “She said that I had killed Icecap, her baby’s father.”

“Well, ouch,” Sans said. “but you’ve killed a lot of monsters. Let’s skip the whole emotional part of this and get to the real point I need to care about right now.”

“She said in order for her to forgive me, I needed to go to Asgore with the children,” Frisk said, not holding anything back. He already knew something was wrong and just wanted to know what it had been. “Meanwhile, I should give you away to her, so that you could raise her little Temmie as a father instead.”

Give him away? “You . . .” Naw. Sans took a step back.

Frisk held her hands up. “No, what’s wrong? Sans, of course I said no! For one, you aren’t part of this whole mess. The kids are your kids. For two, I don’t and can’t do anything like that.”

“You don’t think Asgore would take you?” Sans asked. Because he would, he flat out would toward the end. _That’s_ what Sans was trying to prevent.

“That and, I wouldn’t take anything or anyone away from you,” Frisk said to Sans again. “But, she did say she was going to talk to Asgore. I don’t know if he’s going to do something or not.”

Oh, he would. Sans focused on Frisk. “He will.”

“But, you’re not to blame,” Frisk said. “I am.”

“Monsters don’t work on reason, they work on emotion,” Sans said. He focused on her left shoulder. “I’m not losing my family. Upstairs, Frisk.”

 

Frisk looked around inside Sans’ room. Oddly, he seemed to have cleaned a little bit today. He did still have his mini-tornado in a corner, and it actually had a dog sleeping on top today. Other than that. _Did he even do laundry?_ She looked at the pile of socks hiding in the corner. No, he didn’t. Good. That would be too rapid of a change, he just tidied up some.

“Frisk. Sit.”

Frisk sat down on the bed. She knew he wasn’t going to like what she told him. “Do you have any ideas about it?”

“Yeah. Sounds like Asgore’s going to pull the old ‘I’m not fit for a father’, card,” Sans told Frisk. “So. I gotta be fit. So. I’m afraid I gotta ask you to do this.”

Do something? “What do you need me to do?”

“I need you to kick Flowey out of your life.”

“ . . .” Frisk paused. How in the world would such a cruel thing help? “Kick Flowey out of here?”

“Not just here,” Sans said, “out of your life. I don’t want him popping up anywhere near you.”

What?! “Do you know how many years I have been friends with him?” Frisk asked in disbelief. “He is my oldest friend ever. He understands-“

“He understood how it felt being outcasted into an enemy, the only monster in the Underground to ever understand how you feel, yada, yada, yada,” Sans told her. “It doesn’t matter. He’s out of here.”

“He hasn’t done anything wrong!”

“He’s here.”

“So?!”

“Frisk, Asgore is going to be coming by that door _soon,"_ Sans tried to explain. “Okay? Do you see _anything_ around that’s gonna say ‘Sans is a good dad?’. You think Asgore’s gonna come over for interview questions? No, that’s not the way monsters work. Action, Frisk.”

“How is kicking out one of my oldest friends supposed to prove you are a good dad?” Frisk asked.

“Easy. Flowey is obsessed with you.” Sans shrugged. “I got tired of it. I fought him and made him leave. It’s called ‘staking territory’ and I didn’t allow it.”

“What?” Frisk scoffed. “Flowey’s not in love with me.”

“I know that,” Sans said. “but he cares for you, a _lot_ , and Asgore knows that.”

“Wait.” So. She had to . . . “I have to kick him out, and tell Asgore that he was falling for me and you were . . .” Ugh. This.

“I was being a good family monster,” Sans said. “Can’t just let somebody come on up next to your family and try to wiggle their way into your spot.”

But. “Flowey.”

“Out.”

But. “When would-“

“Now,” Sans insisted. “The sooner, the better.”

“But I can’t do that,” Frisk said again. “I can’t turn my old friend away.”

“Frisk.” Sans groaned. “Look-“

“I know he’s a soulless flower, but he isn’t just a commodity that-“

“Asgore is gonna come over here, take you, and Al, and Juleyard back to the castle with him without ever looking back!” Sans yelled at her. “I’m _not_ losing family.”

“Maybe nothing will happen.”

“Something will. Something always does.”

But?

“It’s the flower, or it’s me and Papyrus,” Sans said plainly. “It’s all I got. Staking territory is the _only_ thing I got left that I can use in time. He needs to be gone before Asgore comes for a 'surprise visit'.”

But.

“Tell him to get out,” Sans said to her. “For now? Please? I know he’s been your friend for years and years, and I’ve only known ya . . . and I’ve only known the  . . . but I’m the dad, Frisk. If that counts for anything to you, let it count now.  _Please_.”

Flowey. He had been with her through thick and thin. He was the only one who knew everything that she had ever gone through. He knew secrets even she didn’t know. Flowey was . . . her friend ‘til the end.

But, Frisk looked at Sans’ light guiders. They were so round and big, he was showing some real concern. Sans wanted . . . no, he needed her to do this. _Sans needs something to show how good he is, before Asgore comes. If Asgore comes._ Sans seemed sure he would come. Frisk wasn’t, but then again, Frisk was wrong about the last thing too. Sans really was on the chopping block.

It was either keep Flowey and end up being moved to Asgore, or lose Flowey and keep Sans and Papyrus.

“Please?” Sans asked her again. “They are _my_ family, Frisk. A year at most, maybe less. Just until Asgore is out of the picture for good. Please?”

Frisk nodded. “Okay, but I want to talk to him about this alone, and I want him to know the facts.”

Sans seemed to prop himself back up. “No need for any of it. Flowey never stays here when you go, Frisk. He’s always near you, _all_ the time.”

Huh? “You mean he-?” Frisk watched as a ton of vines crept right off of her left shoulder and shot out the door. “Oh no.” She tried to run, but Sans caught her, freezing her in time.

“Don’t do anything brash, Frisk,” Sans warned her before letting her go.

 

“Flowey!”

Flowey crept out the front door, seeking the ground.

“Flowey, wait, don’t go yet!”

“You just want to throw me out too!” Flowey said, feeling the ground. He should just get out.

“It’s for Sans to stay with the children, but it’s not forever,” Frisk said, seeing him. “It’s _never_ forever. You are my friend ‘til the end.”

Flowey stood looking at the ground. “Just a flower. You don't mean me. You need everyone else. Me staying here. I’ve been selfish. I don’t need a soul to see that.”

“You haven’t been selfish,” Frisk told him. “I don’t want to kick you out, but . . . but Sans-“

“Sans comes first,” Flowey said. “Even though I’ve known you for a lot longer, spent much more time with you, he comes first.” Flowey kept staring at the ground. He could go back in it, deep inside, and just wait to see if the barrier breaks open. He could. He could watch as Chara’s soul goes free. It might. He could watch Frisk during the pregnancy. Be there ‘til the last minutes, just a few feet out of view.

But, he couldn’t. He knew what Sans had to do on her sixth month, but even that wasn’t enough. And he wasn’t going to be able to keep that up during the birthing, which would be the hardest. They needed _real_ power.

He knew it. He’d been biding his time, just staying out of the way, and following Frisk around to make sure everything was alright. He hadn’t made any decision, one way or another. Hard to make proper decisions without a soul, so he’d done nothing.

But now? He couldn’t watch out for her from the shadows anymore. He could do nothing for her, and most likely Asgore would replace him with another ally now. After all, Frisk had over a hundred of those now.

“I’m so sorry. It shouldn’t be this way. I should be the one going out into the cold, not you! I’m the one who caused _all_ this damage, not you. I am so, so sorry, Flowey.”

_Frisk._ Well, there was a big difference between the Genocidal Frisk, and the Pacifist one. Genocidal knew him. She wasn’t innocent. She could see things from _his_ world, from _his_ point of view. She had the memories of him. She knew exactly how terrible of a friend she was being right now. She knew everything she was doing was wrong, yet she was still doing it. “It’s Sans or me, right?” Flowey asked. “I guess, that’s it then.”

He wasn’t going to join with another him, in another time. He was tired of it all. This part of him. This Flowey? It was going to do it. 

Now, he didn’t know if he should feel bad or good about it. He saw the reasoning through getting Frisk pregnant the first time, and he still didn’t realize how much emotional turmoil it actually dragged out. He had a feeling? What he would do, wasn't going to be easy either. But, it had to be done. He gave her one final look. “Bye, Frisk.”

He shot into the ground.

 

“Flowey.” Frisk lingered over the hole that was made. A part of her felt lost, looking at it. _Did I do the right thing?_ For Sans. If she didn’t, Sans could lose the kids. Frisk closed her eyes, feeling the cold night air over her shoulders.

Her friend for a decade and a half. The one she came back to get, so they could walk hand in hand as the murderers they were . . . Frisk tried to wipe her tears. So many memories. So many times, needing to know she wasn’t the only one who ever messed up. And now? Now, she had to turn her back. “Goodbye, Flowey.”

She sobbed as quietly as she could. No one there would ever understand what Flowey leaving ever meant. Everything they ever went through. Then, Frisk felt something warm over her.

“Come on, Beautiful. Out of the snow. It’s not good for you.” Frisk felt Sans’ warmth next to her as he lied a blanket over her back and brought her closer. “This wasn’t in vain, I promise. I do, I really do, when this all blows over? He can stay with us forever. Okay?”

Frisk nodded. A part of her wanted to believe that. That Flowey would come back. But? It was the final way he looked at her. The final way he said bye to her.

It didn’t feel . . . like he’d ever come back.


	35. No Flashlight In the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Last chapter was too big to be contained in one, so it's been split in two.

**Papyrus’ Room Later That Night. . .**

 

Flowey crawled in through the window. It was late and Papyrus was sleeping. Next to him were the small beds for Juleyard and Al. It seemed like a good arrangement for everyone since Sans and Frisk needed private medical time. They were in mid-discussion nowadays of where they would put the other two if the barrier didn’t break.

Just discussion. A frivolous conversation that didn’t really matter. They hadn’t even come up with names for the new ones coming. Sans and Frisk were dealing with it, the same way Flowey had dealt with his own problem. He just ignored it.

Everyone ignored things they didn’t want to face, but eventually, things happened, and they had to face them.

Flowey curled himself up as tight as he could. With just a few stems, leaves, and of course his petally head he crept toward Al.

He looked back toward Juleyard. Then back to Al. He looked back to Papyrus. Then back to Al. _Never really thought it would end this way._ Hopefully, he was doing the right thing this time.

Hopefully.

It was so hard to tell without a soul sometimes. Flowey had to take extra steps and guess what would happen, and it didn’t always turn out right. But right or not about how much this would hurt, it had to be done. Flowey was a friend, and no matter what, he would continue to be the best friend he could.

Best friend . . . til his end.

 

\---------------------------

**Sans and Frisk's Room . . .**

 

Frisk woke up, hearing a knock at the door. She already watched Sans kind of roll out of bed. He was on pretty high alert that night, still expecting Asgore to show up, even though it was late. Did he even bother to sleep yet? She watched as Sans opened the door and saw Al.

“Sup?” Al asked them. He came running into the room and hugging Frisk.

“Um?” Sans went over to Al. “Bedtime was over some time ago, Pal. Why the sudden urge to hug your momma?”

“Just saying bye-bye, pop-pop,” Al said to Sans. “I mean. Night-night.”

No, that wasn’t the kind of fussing for that. “Al, is something wrong?”

“Yeah, kind of? Can you come downstairs for a second, momma?”

Sans helped her up out of bed, and they each followed Al downstairs.

Frisk watched Al move to the middle of the room. He oddly bounced his head twice to the left, and twice to the right. “Howdy, Frisk! Just, uh, wanted to say bye. Figured I should probably tell you before I go, that this whole thing will be over soon. For me anyhow.”

Wait. Howdy? Frisk? Something was . . . Frisk looked toward Al.

“Me, Frisk.” Al stopped smiling. “It’s me. Forgot to mention another thing your battery kids could do. Think you just figured it out.”

What?

“Flowey?” Sans stepped forward closer.

“Ah, ah, pop-pop. He’s still here,” Al said. “Safe and tucked away. I’m just taking a little time to say bye to Frisk properly. Then I’m out. For good.” Al approached Frisk. “Yeah. Little Al’s soul. I feel it. I know it. I think . . .” Al scratched his head. “Nah, even with all the extra emotional baggage I can sense that’s gonna happen. And it’ll be a lot, I . . . nope, I was right. Good guesser. This has to be done.”

“I’m sorry that I had to drive you out,” Frisk said, “but be careful with Al. I _wish_ you hadn’t had done that.”

“I know, and by the look in Sans’ eyes, I probably don’t have long anyhow. But, I’ve been with you for a long time, Frisk Carlisle. Before I leave? I just want one more thing. Something you can’t really get as a flower.” Al stuck his arms out and hugged Frisk again.

Frisk felt a strange whooshing in her tummy. She almost wanted to stumble forward. Apparently Sans saw it too.

“Hey, hey! What are you doing?” Sans tried to pull Al off, but it wasn’t going to happen yet. Some kind of transfer was beginning.

“Sans plowing you later in the pregnancy isn’t gonna be enough either, and you can’t be in the middle of birth and have sex too! How’s that supposed to work, for Doctor and husbanding? Papyrus gonna be there?” Al said. “No. You don’t get it. They took out a _lot_ of power for you last time on the surface, Frisk. You need _real_ power to survive, and there’s only two here that can give it to you.” Al sighed. “I say bye bye to you as Flowey. Next we meet, I’ll never remember. Neither will she.”

“She who?” Sans demanded. “Let go!”

“You know who, Smiley Idiot. With our spirits, you’ll survive my Frisk.” Al chuckled. “Flowey, as you knew me? Well. I gotta go.”

“What? Wait!” Frisk shouted before a beam of light seemed to fill the room.

“Umm? Shouldn’t I be sleeping?” Al let go of Frisk. “Okay? I’m down here. Was I sleepwalking?”

“What? I don’t . .  I . . .”

“Power moves through them, like a battery,” Sans said softly as he helped Frisk back up. “Flowey used Al. He. He must have discarded his other form and took Al. Then, he used Al to-“

What? What happened?

“Kiddo, beddie, now.” Sans teleported him right out of the room, and then Frisk heard fidgeting in the kitchen. She went into it, to check out the sound. She watched Sans reach in the fridge chugging down a beer. Did he understand what happened? “Sans?” Frisk asked slowly.

“Just a second. Really. Just.” He tossed the beer in the trash can. “Feel a little like being in there right now. Just kidding. Maybe.”

“Flowey,” Frisk said to him. “That whole? Did he?” She didn’t want to say it. It couldn’t be true. “Did he just . . .” Frisk pulled out the kitchen seat, sitting down, trying to work out what she saw. “Is he . . .?”

Sans walked over slowly. “Flowey’s gone.”

“It. Can’t.” No. Way. “But he’s so. But he was even able to cross over here,” Frisk started to reason. “He can go anywhere.”

“He didn’t.” Sans came over toward her. She felt his arms around her lightly. “Flowey was nothing but a soulless flower. He was watching, every day, everything about you. He couldn’t ever help though. He was right. Not that you were going to die necessarily,” Sans said, “cause me and Pap would have done everything to make sure that didn’t happen. But, yeah. He was right that it wasn’t gonna be easy. I’d be uh . . . you know, and Papyrus would be doctoring. But, it’s an awkward time, birth, all that pain, you wouldn’t even know.”

“Sans!” Frisk didn’t want to hear about awkwardness. “Flowey wouldn’t let it all go in the name of awkwardness. Flowey. Flowey wouldn’t. We wouldn’t do that. We steered each other not to hurt to try and . . .”

“Flowey is gone,” Sans said again, “but, that’s not the reason I reached for a beer, Frisk.”

She felt his chin bone lightly on her head.

“Al’s got power, power I didn’t know. He and Juleyard, when Flowey said battery, he meant more than I thought. He used Al’s power, but more than just to take over his body. He used it on you.”

“Just tell me,” Frisk said. “I just want to know.” Why he did what he did.

“Power flows through Al, giving and receiving. Flowey left the physical part of him behind, and became pure energy into Al’s body,” Sans said. “Do you get that?”

“Al shared a body with Flowey,” Frisk said. She got that. What she didn’t get was why her friend had to die! “I. I _get_ that.”

“Sorry. Getting a little.” Sans rubbed at the tears on her cheeks. Frisk tried to back a little when he did that. “Yeah, um. So, Flowey took Al. He could only give him back at that point by putting his energy into something else. But, he had Al’s power too, and when he touched you the first time? The hug upstairs? He grabbed the other hidden power in you.”

Hidden power? “What hidden power?”

“Chara,” Sans said.

Chara? “Did he sacrifice her power too?”

“Sort of? Frisk. Look. Neither of them really were . . . there? They died a long time ago. What made them, them? It’s been gone a long time. Chara was reckt with so much LOVE, and Flowey, that guy’s been through who knows how many timelines? So.”

Frisk wiped her own tears away while she waited for Sans answer.

“So Flowey put their spirits basically into the new little ones in ya.”

“ . . .” Frisk stared hesitantly at him. “ . . . hm?”

“Yeah,” Sans said. “We’re having Flowey and Chara’s spirit reborn. I’m gonna go chug another beer here.”

What? _Flowey? Chara?_ “Flowey and Chara? They’re going to be . . .”

“Not the souls, just their will. Call it personality if you want.”

Frisk stared at the table as she started to feel herself lose it. She was good so far. She’d survived a lot. A bunch. She’d been good. Held it together real well. Had some downturns, but eventually got back up and dusted herself off. Got over it. Did it. It’s what she did. Her determination always made sure she could get back up but-“

“Frisk!”

Frisk didn’t even know she almost fell off of her chair. Her crying was becoming harder to control. “Flowey’s dead, but I’m going to see him in the face of my future son?!”

“Beautiful, hang on, whoah.” Sans tried to console her. “Look. I know. I get it. You were alone, you had no one there for you. No one but a little flower that knew what you went through all those years. I’m sorry. I _know_ how it feels to lose the closest person to you.”

"But I'll see him, in my own children." Frisk didn’t know what to do. She thought about walking out of the kitchen and out of the house, into the cold to get a hold of herself better. But, Sans wasn’t letting go.

“I bet I’m not half as good as the flower at cheering you up,” Sans said, trying to hold her. “But? I’ve got a perfectly good shoulder to lean on.”

Frisk looked at his shoulder.

“Beats the cold out there. Pretty comfy I hear,” Sans said. “If you wanna try it out?”

The cold probably wouldn’t be the best for her children. And, Sans was . . . Frisk came over toward his shoulder and leaned on it. She felt his arms embrace her, with a strange clasping feel of his bony digits on her back.

After a few minutes, Sans finally spoke. “There ya go. This is what Sans and Frisk always should have been about. Would have been easier.”

Frisk tightened up a second after she heard that.

“Don’t wind up like a rope, Frisk. I’m not leaving you twisted in the wind,” Sans tried to joke to her. “Just saying, for this bag of bones, this is more of my bag.”

Frisk loosened up again. How could he hold her that well? How could he comfort her after losing the most important person in the world she knew, after she had . . . had done that to him? _I shouldn’t be here, in his arms. This is wrong. Someone else should be here. What was I thinking?_

“Getting all tense again, Frisk,” Sans said. He tried to rub her back with his digits. It felt strange when he did that. Another reminder he wasn’t human, but it actually felt good. Like, his hugs were so much closer than another persons because you could feel every bone trying to hold onto you.

In that split second of thinking about that, she noticed Sans stole a look at her. _Dangit._

“That again, huh?” Sans questioned her. “Frisk. Papyrus is okay now. You did what you could, I know that. Yeah, you couldn’t save everyone. Nobody’s perfect. I’m not holding that against you. I’m just holding you. Can I just hold you?”

_I don’t know. I’m one heavy package._

“I ain’t so light myself,” Sans said, still reading her. “Can’t walk as a murderer with you, but we can both pretend to be package deliverers? Heavy and Fragile is our department.”

Okay. For some reason, that actually made her crack a smile.

“Hey. There ya go. Someone’s feeling a bit better,” Sans said. “Now, if only that smile were an actual laugh.”

_Don’t push it._ Underground jokes were hard to laugh at.

“Well, I wouldn’t be Sans without trying to make someone laugh. Kind of my goal Underground. Make sure everybody’s happy,” Sans said.

_Even if you’re unhappy._

“Especially when. Makes a guy feel better.”

“You could stop reading me,” Frisk said.

“Then stop thinking so much,” Sans got her back. “There’s no part of me that wants to come up and shoot you in the back. And naw, that’s not ‘cause you happen to be momma of my kids either. Got you before you could think it.”

_I’m so shattered. I can’t hide anything._

“Then don’t,” Sans said.

“Flowey.” Frisk had no choice, her whole body just couldn’t take it. “He was always there. He always knew when I went away, he always knew what days would be the worse. If I saw him with a box of cookies or donuts he stole from the morning with a bright, big smile? I knew my day would be absolute hell, but I’d get the donuts or cookies. He was the only one who talked to me like a person. First and only to get up and greet me, and first and only to wish goodnight for so many years.”

She sniffled as Sans held her tighter. “That world was hell, especially as just a child. I only powered through because of Flowey. The kids, it gave me more of a reason to get through, but before them? Without him. Without that one person there, even just a soulless flower saying ‘Howdy, Frisk! Gonna be a tough one. Good luck!’. I couldn’t have done it. I was never alone, yet I was always alone, except for him.” The soldiers. They always watched but never spoke to her. If they did, it wasn’t with kindness. “The kids. Even after doing that to me, I couldn’t bring myself to hate him. I understood why he did it, even if he couldn’t.”

“Wasn’t bad,” Sans finally said. “Just, soulless. Couldn’t tell bad from good. Had his own course he tried to follow. Not knowing right from wrong through emotions is like wandering down a deep, dark hallway you’ve never seen before. Somehow, he still knew what he wanted, even if he couldn’t navigate it perfectly.”

“That was my Flowey,” Frisk finally agreed. “No flashlight in the dark.”

“Well, now it’s completely dark where he’s at,” Sans said. “But? A part of him, is gonna be a part of one of our kids. I’m . . . gonna be raisin’ . . . Flowey.”

“A new part of him. That has a flashlight.”

“And . . . the thing that ended timelines too. Yippee. I guess.”

“Yeah,” Frisk said slowly. “Their wills.”

“Yeah. Feelin’ a little better or you want Ol’ Sans to hold you longer?”

Frisk smiled slightly. “Think I’m better.” _Look at him. After everything I’ve done, he’s still so sweet. Are all skeletons naturally sweet? He’s got no tongue, how does he kiss?_ That thought just shoved itself seamlessly into her head, but she wasn’t sure he read that one. He had started to look away a little more by that point. _Please don’t have heard that. Don’t say that Frisk, maybe he’d hear that. Oh, shut up._ “I-I’m better,” Frisk settled on, pulling away.

“Okay. So, um?” Sans gestured behind him, outside of the kitchen. “I’m gonna have to do something, Beautiful, and it’s not something you need to view, so you can go lay back down. Uh. Probably look in on ya upstairs, but that’s about it. It’s real important though, especially now. The souls of our kiddos, they aren’t Flowey or Chara. It’s just their spirit or will. So. No need to go telling Asgore about any of that.”

Yeah. Frisk nodded, understanding wholeheartedly. If Asgore found out what happened, that Frisk was bearing the spirits of Chara and Flowey, he would most definitely take her back. Even now? What about now? Flowey was gone, there was no one left to understand her, just Sans. She was finally getting used to Sans for support, what if- “What if telling Flowey to leave wasn’t enough? Sans, I really don’t want-“

“I’m taking care of it now. I need you to wait here. Like I said, we’re probably gonna look in on ya once.” Sans helped her sit back down. “He’s gonna make sure you look genuine about it.”

About it? “About what?”

“About Flowey’s loss,” Sans said.

Oh. “You’re gonna call Asgore and tell him you killed Flowey because he came back, aren’t you?” Frisk already knew.

“Not in front of you,” Sans said. “Wouldn’t do it in front of you. Won’t be that cold about it either. That’s not me.”

Yeah. She knew that. Still. “How much of . . . of our son will he be like?”

“Who knows?” Sans said. “For all we know, his spirit could be inside a girl. Maybe it’ll be nothing like him. Maybe it’ll be everything like him. This kind of thing? It’s _never_ happened before in the Underground. There’s never been a transfer of magic that could happen that way. Not ‘til Al and Juleyard came down. Man, they got some power.”

“Okay,” Frisk said. “But. What of the babies now? I mean. This whole thing.”

“It's been two months, Frisk. They ain’t developed much yet. If Flowey was gonna do something . . . it’d have to be soon anyhow. Me getting him kicked out was just the catalyst to make him do this.” Still, Sans sighed. "Still, that energy might have sped things up a bit. We'll watch you carefully, okay?

 “But? All that . . . LOVE?” Frisk questioned. “Chara?”

“LOVE couldn’t go. I bet it was spread out to every monster Underground.” Sans looked at his own hand. “It shouldn’t give more than maybe six points or so. Even I feel a bit more powerful.” He patted her on the back. “Come on, Frisk, let’s get you back to bed. I’ll get Papyrus up and handle this, okay?”

“Don’t let the children wake up,” Frisk warned him.

“Yeah, I definitely got that,” Sans said as he steadied her as she got up. “Last thing I want is for them to hear me.”

He went upstairs with her toward the bed, and even helped her down in it. Frisk watched as he grabbed his collection of socks from a corner. Uuh? “Washing?”

Sans chuckled like him actually doing laundry was a joke, but stifled it. “Nah. Just get some rest.”

 

Papyrus yawned as he got up. Sans had knocked on his door and telepathically battered him to get up quietly, but not to wake up the skelekids. He yawned again as he went downstairs. _Well, this is new? Nesting behavior?_ Papyrus had been reading up on family. Sans was currently cleaning the floor, bringing dirt out of the crevices and gathering it in the center. “I applaud this action, Brother.”

“Uh, hey Bro?” Sans then went to the couch and . . . started to shake his socks out on top of the stack of dirt? “Kind of there, need a little bit more.”

“Um?” What? “Sans, what are you doing?”

“Asgore,” Sans said to him. “Gonna have to have him justify a death.”

A death?! “Are you sure?” Papyrus asked. He looked at the floor. “Are you cleaning because of . . .”

“Dust. Sort of,” Sans said. “Don’t worry, I’ll take the trash out soon.”

Oh! “I feel like regurgitating! If I could regurgitate!”

“Nah, remember? _Quiet._ Don’t let the kids wake up,” Sans warned him again. Sans dipped down and got more of the dust off the floor.

“Uh. But, who?” Papyrus asked. “I mean, how?”

“Flowey,” Sans said softly. “He came back for Frisk. He was mad,” Sans said, “and I didn’t like the way he was acting. I took action.” Sans cleaned up all that he could in the corners, tossing it in the trash. “I told Frisk. She knows. She’s . . . hurting, but I couldn’t let some little evil flower try to weasel its way into here.”

“Sans.” Papyrus couldn’t believe it. “I know it was . . . not the best flower.”

 

“I did what I thought was best,” Sans said again. “Look? I didn’t want to lose her, and I don’t know everything that he could have done. Honestly? I thought he’da ducked or something. I was just showing that he couldn’t take them. That’s all.”

“Oh.” It was an accident. “I’m sure King Asgore will see that.” Papyrus sighed. “Tis a sad fate when such a terrible thing happens Underground. How is Frisk?”

“Hurt, but she understands what happened,” Sans said. “She’s trying to be brave, like she always is, but she’s hurting.”

“I’m sorry, Sans,” Papyrus finally said. “I’m so sorry that this happened to you. I know you are the last monster who _ever_ wants to hurt another. You never like to get into fights.”

“Not really,” Sans agreed. “I had to do what I had to do.”

“Yes you did, and I don’t blame you. I know you, there probably wasn’t a choice. It’s not the size of the monster that counts,” Papyrus said. “It’s the intentions.”

Sans nodded as he watched Asgore step through the door.  _Right on cue._ Of course, Sans knew he'd show up in the middle of a sleeping schedule, deep into it. There was no reason to call. “Majesty. Just about to call you. Something happened.” Sans finished throwing the dust in the trash.

 

“I see something serious happened?” Asgore asked. He looked toward Papyrus.

“The flower is gone,” Papyrus said. “It didn’t take the hint. Sans _tried_ to go easy?”

“I didn’t mean to,” Sans added as he put the broom up. “I hit it like normal.”

“He was after Frisk and your family?” Asgore questioned. Sans nodded. “Then, your emotions would be making your hits harder, Sans. There’s no accounting for how much stronger that hits.” Asgore came over and looked in the trash can. He took his muzzle away quickly. “Yes. That’s definitely the dust of a monster.” He waved his hand in front of his muzzle. “The ruins almost still smells like that. Putrid. Undefinable. Death.”

“Yeah. I’ve been told that to,” Sans said. “I gotta take the trash out. Should I . . . do something else with it?”

“No. No, Sans. It will eventually find it’s proper way through the winds,” Asgore said. “Although this event is tragic, it has really shown me something important.”

“What’s that?” Sans asked.

“Well. You _are_ a very supportive father. You take care of your family, you cope with your family, and when hard times come with hard decisions, you make them for your family.” Asgore nodded to Sans. “You are an excellent family monster, Sans.”

“Oh. Thanks,” Sans said. “Better get that trash.”

“Yes. Um. How is Frisk?” Asgore asked.

“She’s upstairs. Hopefully sleeping,” Sans said. “If you want to crack the bedroom door and see her, go ahead, but don’t talk to her. She’s . . . I killed her best friend tonight,” he stated. “Even if she knows I had to fight back, and even if she understands what happened. She’s not ready to talk about it yet.”

“Yes, I understand that.” Asgore tiptoed upstairs with Papyrus behind him. “Your dear Brother. I am very sorry for what happened.”

“This will haunt him,” Papyrus said. “This wasn’t good at all for him.”

“But he did what he needed to. A good family monster always does what is needed to protect his family.” Asgore moved toward Sans’ door and opened it a crack.

Underneath, Frisk’s eyes were puffy, and she seemed to still be trying to calm down. She looked toward the door and noticed them. She looked away, trying to stifle her noise even more.

“Sorry for your loss,” Asgore said as he shut the door. Yes, the poor girl. That level of sorrow, it wasn’t faked. Asgore thought Sans might have tried something to try and keep Frisk after he heard about the Temmie incident. Which was fine, it showed how much Sans would have wanted to keep his family. How much he cared.  Asgore saw it as a positive. But, this?

This wasn’t faked. That sorrow was absolutely real. And the smell of monster dust? What else could make that rancid smell except for monster dust? Asgore moved back downstairs. “I will make note of this, Sans. He wasn’t a well-known monster, but every monster big and small is accounted for,” he said. “There’s just one more thing we need to discuss. An incident with a Temmie.”

“ _Really_ need to take out this trash,” Sans said.

“Just hang on.” Asgore held his paw up. If it had been that important, Sans would have done it by now. “I don’t want you to feel worried about it, okay? I know that the Temmie wanted to trade, so to speak,” he said. Clearly from this action, Sans didn't need any kind of trial. Asgore would give him room. “I know that last time I was here, things came out a little harsh. Memories seem to hit harder. Feelings hit harder at precise moments,” Asgore said. “Frisk is making up for her mistakes, not you.”

Sans seemed to be listening now.

“The Temmie simply wants taken care of, the way she should have been. Without a husband, there is no one to watch over her. She has experienced a loss, and she has no way of knowing how her children are faring,” Asgore said. “If one of you agree to be her doctor, check up on her, feed her and generally help her get back on her feet? I believe that will suffice.”

“I can do that!” Papyrus said from behind Asgore. “I can easily do that! I am a very good coach. I can get others back on track in life, and I am a very good doctor too. I could ease her mind. Get her food. She will be fine!”

“I figured so.” Asgore smiled at Papyrus. He looked back at Sans. “Is that fine with you?”

“Y-yeah.” Sans seemed a little stunned.

“Good. Now I will leave you for the night, and you may take out your trash. Good day gentlemen.” Asgore started to leave.

“Uh? One more thing,” Sans said. He followed Asgore outside with the trash can, following behind him. “About Frisk’s work. Her condition’s kind of delicate.”

“I did the best I could,” Asgore said. “At the time, I gave her every opportunity I could. Her allies can even make as much as they want for her. She should be eating fine for days, especially with Grillby burgers.”

“Yeah, naw, not that,” Sans said. “I mean. Doctor Papyrus and I? We’ve noticed some, uh, changes in her. I just, I don’t think she should be gone too long from my power is all.”

Oh? “That bad?”

“It’s kind of delicate, yeah. Um. Don’t think I can go a whole day without a transfer, and really think I should be near in case anything happens.”

Oh. “Well, what is it you need, Sans?”


	36. Glitter Buns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans tries to brighten Frisk's day knowing he'll have to give her bad news about Flowey/Chara.

Mettaton’s . . .

 

Not a single one. Frisk walked up to her workstand, feeling a little less than pleased with herself. Life just would not stop messing around with her. _Haven’t  I paid enough yet?_ She had been on a good track for some time. Even with Chara’s involvement, it seemed she was still able to get forgiveness through determination.

Through the entire weekend, she had not gotten one extra monster to forgive. Frisk didn’t notice it at first. Maybe, now that Chara was gone, she could see a bit more clearly.

Chara wasn’t just being fair to the monsters, saying ‘can’t forgive if they forget’. Frisk assumed Chara wanted to make it as hard as possible on her. It turned out . . . that when Chara’s energy, her will, had gone deep into the starting souls inside of her? That Chara could no longer interfere. And?

And monsters really couldn’t forgive without remembering. Even though it was terrible to remember, and so many were ready to fight and yell. They, had to, to have some kind of ground to understand how strong LOVE had been on her. Not only that-

“Out of the way, human!”

Frisk watched a green girl move past her. The LOVE that couldn’t go with Chara or Flower’s energy was redistributed Underground. Everyone had at least 6 LV. While not something that would make monsters start to kill each other? The kindness factor, toward her especially, was moving down. Way down.

 _I earned enough to live. I’m sure I will be free of the chains._ Frisk tried to convince herself that it was okay if more than half the Underground still hated her. Still didn’t forgive her. It was only the remnants of guilt that was deep inside of her that craved everyone’s forgiveness. Besides, it seemed to really cheer Sans up. The better she had done, the less he liked it. The more monsters tended to diss her? She could just hear the cheer in his voice.

A part of her hated it, but she also understood. Sans was scared Asgore would take his family away. The Temmie made it clear to Frisk that Sans wasn’t being over anxious, but now that Frisk couldn’t even get one more monster’s forgiveness. There wasn’t much to worry about.

Except, there had been. While Sans made the point clear that the little half monsters she was having weren’t going to be Flowey or Chara, because it wasn’t their souls? It was still . . . their will. Part them.

And Frisk still didn’t know how to take it all. “Morning, BurgerPants.”

“Morning, Pacifier.”

Hm? Frisk hadn’t even lifted her eyes to see who spoke at first.

“Don’t start that again,” Sans warned her. “Keep your eyes up.”

Sans? He wasn’t supposed to be at her work. Frisk took a slight step back. _What’s wrong? Something’s wrong with the kids. Sans senses Al knows something. Are they hurt? Is something going on with the babies?_

“Whoa, easy there, Beautiful,” Sans said, holding his hand out to her. “Nothing of the sort coming out of your mind. I just picked up a new job. Gonna go get dressed, then I’ll start. So, just take a seat for now.”

Take a seat for now? Frisk looked toward Burgerpants, who didn’t look any happier than her. He also had on a different outfit than the usual one. She watched as Sans came out in a similar outfit. It had such a bright sparkle to the vest and hat, it almost disappeared on Sans. Except for the orange and pink stripes also going down it. They both looked like glittery white, orange and pink rainbows.

“There we go.” Sans moved to where Frisk usually took care of monsters orders.

Wait. “Sans, what is your new job?” Frisk asked.

“Taking orders,” Sans admitted. “You got demoted.” He took a step toward her. “Some monsters just don’t really like you right now. Sorry about that.” He took his step back again. “You’ll be adding sequins to the burgers with Burgerpants now.”

That wasn’t a two person job. Frisk looked toward Burgerpants.

“Oh. You got a new uniform too,” Sans said. “It’s in the little break room I just came out of.”

“Does it look like yours?” Frisk asked.

“Yep,” Sans agreed. “Just look for the label Pacifier.”

“Pacifier?”

“Yeah. It’s Mettaton’s, Frisk. Don’t go by real names. Go by nicknames. Right, Burgerpants?”

Burgerpants just looked at Frisk and shrugged.

“Pacifier?” Frisk asked again.

“Yeah. It’s what monsters have always called you now.” Sans dusted off his little area. “Half Genocider, half Pacifist. You’re the Pacifier.”

Frisk briefly bit her lip, but didn’t speak up. She just went to get the new uniform on. Why did Mettaton upgrade the uniforms? When she came back, a customer was coming up. _Pacifier._

“Oh, hey Sans,” the customer said, instantly knowing Sans like everyone always did.  “Didn’t know you were working here.”

“Yeah, my dame’s kind of all over the place what with the twins and all. Figured I better stay close,” Sans said.

Frisk bristled slightly. They weren’t supposed to talk to the customers until they bought something. He was going to get fired if he kept that up.

“Yeah, that human thing.” The customer wasn’t showing much compassion to her. “Not good for much. Glad I’m not in your position. Think I’d rather eat it.”

“Eh. Beggars can’t be choosers.”

“What’s that on your outfit?”

“Huh? It’s too new to have ketchup on it yet.” Sans looked at his outfit. “Oh, that. Yeah. We go by nicknames here.”

“Glitter Buns?”

“Yep.”

“Why are you called that?”

Frisk couldn’t believe it. Her eyes were wide, her mouth half open. She didn’t know whether to laugh or yell or scold as she watched Sans turn around, take his uniform pants down, and reveal his . . .

“Cause they all I got,” Sans said from between his own bony legs, wiggling the buns he had glued to his pelvis.

Frisk. Swallowed. Sans. Glued glittery buns. To where a but would be.

“I always wanted buns, and plastic surgery just ain’t cheap with a skeleton,” Sans said, his ‘buns’ still in the air.

The customer was laughing his own ‘buns’ off.

Sans put his pants back on and paid attention to the customer again. “So what ya want? A Glamburger? You can have glittery buns, just not mine.”

Finally, Frisk found an action she automatically took. She hit her palm on her head and chuckled. Then, she quickly quit.

Still, Sans clearly caught her. Even though his pants were pulled up, it was still clear the buns were still on. Only Sans would waste magic on a joke like that. Only Sans.

“Welp. Guess it’s true,” Sans said. He looked to the customer. “Girls really do like the buns, don’t they?”

The customer was still laughing. “Glamburger, and here’s a small tip too!” He paid the money. Sans took the money while Frisk and Burgerpants started to decorate the buns with sequins. “You should feel lucky that someone cares, Pacifier. Even if it is just Sans.”

Frisk couldn’t help herself. She glared at the customer. She didn’t know what she hated worse. The word Pacifier he used, that she should feel lucky to have someone care when she had made many friends, or . . . _Even if it is just Sans?_ Like Sans wasn’t terribly important? Some monsters.

Yet, as always, Sans didn’t seem to care. He didn’t yack anymore with the customer though, giving him the glamburger and dealing with the next customer. Once again, not following protocol at all.

“Sans,” Frisk warned him.

“Hm?” Sans just looked back at her. “Not mad I took your jobby job are ya?”

“No,” Frisk admitted. “You aren’t supposed to talk to the customers until they order something. It’s Mettaton’s rule.”

Sans just shrugged. “He don’t care.” Sans went back to paying attention to the customer. When Mettaton came over, Sans just waved.

“Sans!” Mettaton came straight through the back, picked Sans up, and put him back down. “Look how you sparkle! Look how Burgerpants sparkles!” He gestured to Frisk. “Look how Pacifier sparkles! You wouldn’t think she was once covered in dust now, everything always looks good with a bit of ‘glim-glam’!” Mettaton shouldered Frisk. “Isn’t it a great word? Glim-Glam. Sans came up with it.”

Sounded like Sans. Didn’t Mettaton just overhear Sans though?

“Sans has been talking to the customers before they order,” Burgerpants said.

Frisk sighed. Burgerpants ratted Sans out already?

“I should care?” Mettaton just blinked at him.

Frisk looked at Mettaton and then Burgerpants. _He always cared before. He made it real clear what the rules had been._

“Oh, yee of little everything,” Mettaton said as he patted Burgerpants on the head. “When you come up with a fabulous new word, and fabulous new uniforms, and can guarantee at least 90% of your customers will pay whether you make conversation or not, then you can have a little more freedom. Until then? Let Sans keep up with his fabulous style. Because style is important.”

“Completely,” Sans said. His light-guiders seemed extra concentrated on Burgerpants. “Without style, Mettaton can’t be Mettaton. And without my own style, Sans can’t be Sans.”

 _Clever, clever._ Frisk understood now. By appealing to Mettaton’s style, he had made Mettaton understand ‘Sans style’. Which included fraternizing, probably extra breaks, jokes, and who knew what else? In the name of style. _That is so Sans._

Sans stayed around though, until about 3:00. Some monsters enjoyed teasing or torturing Frisk in her ‘lot in life’, while some actually asked about her. The ones she had got forgiveness from. Yet, either way, they all enjoyed Sans a lot better.

But at 3:00, Sans time ended. “Frisk. Breaktime.” Sans gestured to Burgerpants. “You? Fulltime. Bye. See ya when we see ya.”

“That’s not nice,” Frisk stood up for Burgerpants. “How long will this take?”

“Well, I’m shoving my *low whistle* up your * high whistle*.”

He just had to whistle the words too. However he managed to whistle. Frisk moved away and toward Sans. “You could just say we need to take care of business.”

“Yeah, kay.” Sans looked to the customers outside the stand. “Yo! Ol’ Sans gotta go take care of some in and out business with his human. Be back in about an hour.”

 _He didn’t have to say in and out._ Frisk didn’t speak up, but she knew her eyes were speaking loud enough for her.

“What? Babe? What’s with the look?” Sans asked. “Did I do something wrong?”

 _Do something wrong?_ Oh. Damn. That’s right, they were supposed to be more of a couple. It got Asgore off Sans’ mind that way some time ago. “Just. Less conspicuous in our activities,” Frisk said to him.

Sans chuckled at her. “Right. Less conspicuous. You want to rent a room, or take Burgerpants’ room?”

“Hey!” Burgerpants yelled from in the stand.

 _Dangit._ Frisk could feel herself blushing. She had no idea how long she had been blushing over Sans’ antics, but now her cheeks felt like they were on fire.

Sans shouldered someone he was near. “She’s a bashful one, huh? But she ended up with me. Wow, Karma was hard on her.”

They laughed. Frisk wasn’t laughing. She was just burning. She wanted to just yell at him! He didn’t have to put things that way. They could just be a couple without anything else between. At least, she didn’t have to be okay with the way he was putting things. It was-“

“Sorry, couldn’t help. You’re beautiful, Beautiful, when you get all pinkish.”

Well. Uh? “Oh?” _Oh, did I just say oh? Why did I just say ‘oh’?_ Frisk watched him take her hand and lead her away to Burgerpants’ room. Hotel rooms were expensive, and Burgerpants was her ally.

When they reached his room, Sans slowed down the acting. “How are you doing now?”

“I haven’t had any pains or anything,” Frisk answered as she moved to her position on the bed.

“Yeah. You do have a lot of energy in you now.” Sans laid down beside her. “That’s not what I meant though. You still doing okay on the whole mother thing?”

“Well, I’ve already had a couple of half monsters,” Frisk said. “Al and Juleyard are wonderful. So.” Yet.

“It’s a little weird?”

Frisk leaned her head down deeper on the pillow.

“I get it. I mean, one minute it was just a couple little darlings in you. Then, it feels like you just kind of got . . .”

“Bamboozled.” No, wait, that wasn’t the word! “I mean, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Hey, it’s fine.” Sans pulled out the insert. “They literally used your kids’ power to get life back. It’s gotta feel a bit bad inside emotionally.”

Frisk felt Sans steady her leg. Looks like they forgot books, but they’d done this so many times anyhow. “I want to believe Flowey did it for good, and not for bad. But with Flowey? I never.”

“Never can tell.”

Frisk felt the insert inside of her for a few minutes as neither one talked.

“He did good,” Sans said. “Power level is still fantastic, Frisk.” He laid her leg back down. “Honestly? Um. It’s all great. Like, great, great. Um.” He moved slightly. “Well, Chara’s been with you before. Paired with your soul, she probably has a good idea of what she’s doing.”

“Are they?” Frisk didn’t know how to ask. “How would she know, Sans? How is their power . . .?”

Sans took a moment. “You remember how I said Flowey was gone?”

 _What?_ “Yes?” Frisk answered.

“Well,” Sans said. “New soul and everything, not even complete yet. If he was gone though, if he and Chara were both gone, your levels wouldn’t be, this? Well, steady. Like, they knew what they were doing. Still.”

“Please don’t say what I think you’re going to say?” Frisk said. Flowey bit it as soon as he went into her. No pain, no suffering. Right? “Please?”

“Somehow. I think they still have the memories of who they were,” Sans said. “Sorry. I can’t lie.”

Frisk closed her eyes and swallowed. “Flowey’s inside of me, _alive_? Can he hear me?”

“Not in that sense, Frisk. He couldn’t,” Sans reminded her. “You ever have a weird nightmare and you can’t really remember it? Then you see something that reminds you of it, but you still can’t really recall like 90% of it? Just that one bit you see? Then, even that little fragment kind of disappears? That’s. That’s Flowey and Chara.”

“Mostly gone.”

“Yeah.”

“Tiny bit . . . subconsciously helping?”

“Kind of, yeah.”

“But that little fragment.” Frisk remembered his words. “That’ll disappear.”

“Yeah, after this insertion. They won’t be able to control their power anymore,” Sans said. “It’s been wading down since the incident, but this last one should be the one. It’s not gonna hurt ya though, their energy, it’d be like you being monster with your own power. That’s what Flowey intended, to give you a sort of ‘monster power’. I’ll just have to help you steady it out later down the line. It won’t be nearly as bad though.”

_Flowey? Chara?_

“Just a tiny part, Frisk,” Sans said softly. “Neither’s gonna respond if you try to contact them.”

Frisk scoffed. “Why even bother telling me then?! If it doesn’t matter, if there’s nothing I could do, then it didn’t do any good letting me know there’s an itty bitty bit that’s alive and probably suffering-!“

“They aren’t alive, Frisk,” Sans said. “They weren’t even ‘alive’ when you knew them. You know that. The suffering’s almost over.”

“Right, because they are being suffocated inside of me.” Frisk bit her lip hard. Real hard. So hard she was surprised blood didn’t come out. She tried to hold back a sniffle. Somewhere inside of her, a tiny part of Flowey and Chara still existed, and it would fade away. She couldn’t do anything about it.

“Frisk?”

“You shouldn’t have told me,” Frisk said. “Why bother? There’s nothing I can _do_. So why even tell me? Are you mad about something still?” She asked. “Why? Why would you do that? Tell me exactly when they would really be killed, when I thought they were already gone?”

“Cause.” Sans was quiet a few seconds. “I shouldn’t hide it from you.”

“Well, we hid the whole Flowey/Chara thing from everyone else, including your brother,” Frisk said. “What makes me any different?” She waited. “This is just crueler, Sans!”

“Sry.” Sans said quietly.

Wait. The way he said that? That tone. _I messed up._ “Sans, I didn’t mean that so harshly.” Honestly, what was wrong with her? “You’re telling me the truth, whether I wanted to hear it or not. I’m sorry. I just . . .” Frisk saw his bony arm wrap around her lightly.

“Brothers hide stuff from each other all the time. Moms and dads, they hide stuff about all kinds of subjects from kids too.” Sans was finally speaking to her. “I know the situation’s different than normal. Asgore made it different, but it don’t change that?” Sans seemed to take an extra minute. “That.”

Frisk felt breath near her ear as he spoke. Skeleton. Breath. She felt his arms tighten around her again.

“Nevermind,” he said. “I just didn’t want you to figure it out somehow later and blame me. _Trying_ to stay honest. Besides, any dishonesty and Al picks it up. He probably already figured out something about Flowey,” Sans said.

But. That wasn’t it. Frisk felt something. Sans, he was going to say something else.

“Sleep off a little bit,” Sans insisted. “Burgerpants got it.”

Yeah. “Few minutes. While I kill off the last . . .”

" . . . not gonna remember murder," Sans said softly. "Not gonna be bad. Not gonna feel guilt. No LOVE taking over. No watching someone else get consumed by LOVE."

Not something Frisk ever wanted to think about. 

"No years of torture. No loneliness. Not anymore. All of that is over for them. Not contained in what was left of a grave or hanging onto some human," Sans said. "Not stuck as a flower. This isn't a bad ending, Frisk. It's just the ending they've needed. The timeline torture is over for them both."

"Yeah . . . just the . . . just the ending . . . to start again . . ."

 

Sans stared at her sleeping form. She’d be down at least a few hours. She needed it. Not just physically, but emotionally too. Not only that?

“Burgerpants got it.” Sans didn’t move. He checked her pulse. He checked her breath. He checked her one more time, to make sure the power wasn’t being controlled anymore. No perfect waves. No perfect synchronization.

Flowey and Chara’s influence had been gone for good. They didn’t even have the power to regular blood temperature anymore. “All good, Beautiful.” He knew she’d be upset about the news too. It couldn’t be helped, and it wouldn’t help her knowing that Flowey and Chara were the equivalent of suffocating inside of her, the last of their will hanging on by a tiny thread he just cut.

If she’d just been a friend, he’d hide it. If she’d been nobody special, he’d hide it. Sans hid lots of secrets, lots of times. Didn’t make anyone else feel what he had to feel. Know what he had to know. But he couldn’t hide this from her.

Because, even if Asgore wasn’t following the usual rules because of the situation . . . _I had to tell you Frisk. You’re mine._ His human. His responsibility. The one he would live with, talk with, laugh with, and cry with for the rest of his life. Even if they never got married, she was his significant other.

No monster lied to their significant other, no matter how small or terrible the situation. Even if their significant other?

Didn’t _know_ they were the significant other. 


	37. The Power of Pasta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I don't know what time I will lose my computer this week, and I didn't like where I had to leave off on my last chapter, so I reorganized my chapters and I am posting two back to back, today. Just in case. I took off the day, didn't clean the house, (will regret it later now that I have extra cleaning), but now I feel much better about where my story left off. Next chapter update afterwards will be Saturday. Enjoy! I think we all deserve it. :)

“Is momsy and popsy coming home soon?” Juleyard asked from his pencil drawing. “I can’t help it. Popsy is following momsy, and I don’t know why.” Juleyard said. “Al?”

 

Al was busy putting a puzzle together. “This spot here.”

_Not there._

“Is too, it’s yellow,” Al said as he placed the piece. “Well, not quite.”

_Hammer it in._

“I would never hammer it in,” Al complained. “Be nicer.”

_Pffft._

**_That’s not smart, Flowey. Sans’ll figure it out._ **

_He’s refused to look at you in days. He’s too scared you’ll find out he killed me. Makes everything perfect. Besides, I know how to handle Smiley Trashbag._

“His names Pop-pop, and this won’t last forever,” Al said to him again. “Once he knows you and Chara are kind of in me and Jule. Things aren’t gonna be real smooth.”

“I think Papyrus is more onto us than Sans,” Juleyard said as he moved toward Al. “I try to act like myself as much as possible at the beginning of the day. Oh and at lunch too.”

“Yeah, but nothing lasts forever,” Al reminded Juleyard. “Eventually, they aren’t going to be fooled. Then what?”

_I don’t know. I saved Frisk with my power and Chara’s. He’ll have to give me a break there, right?_

“Chara did not ask for that,” Al said. Chara tended not to be so interactive. She wasn’t exactly happy with what Flowey had done. Al had always been able to speak telepathically with his brother. It was a skelebros thing according to his dad and uncle. But now, he didn’t hear Jule. He heard Flowey.

Flowey had stolen Chara’s power, and his power, and gave almost all of it to his mom to increase her chances of living. Which was great, but Flowey didn't quite do what he wanted.

Flowey told his momma that the next time she saw him, he and Chara wouldn’t recognize her, and he was almost right. Flowey was still technically there, but the Flowey Al knew was fading away little by little in memory. He was getting closer every day to his living self. Asriel.

And Chara? Well, that was a whole other . . . thing.

So far, Al’s momma hadn’t recognized anything. She was too consumed with her own problems, just like Sans. Al and Juleyard wanted to tell, but at the same time, they didn’t. What happened, it shouldn’t have happened, and there was more to it than just voices. Ever since they each seemed to join. Flowey with Al. Juleyard with Chara. They seemed to be even changing each other. So, slow and easy would be the best way to handle it.

If they could keep their Uncle Papyrus in the dark, but it wasn’t easy. A lot of the old pent up Chara and Flowey still existed making fooling anyone-

 “How are you kids doing?!”

“Ah!” Juleyard bumped his pencil.

Al looked toward his Uncle Papyrus, standing right in the doorway, and smiled. Yeah. He was a _lot_ closer, he didn’t have guilt riding on him. He completely opened the door on purpose, to see if anything was wrong. He could get away with that, since it was his room too. “Chilling. We’re chilling.”

“Oh. Good.” Yet, his Uncle still didn’t look impressed. “Tonight, Mettaton is giving your mother a break. I am starting a fabulous supper for us downstairs. We all deserve one big family night. With conversation.”

“Uh?” Al looked toward Juleyard, who looked back toward the pencil in his hand. “No? I mean, big supper? Like pasta oriented?”

“Like _conversation_ oriented,” his Uncle Papyrus said back to him. “A lot has happened in the last few days, and for some reason, I feel more alone. I thought Sans’ job would have helped, but he sounded sad on the phone when I spoke to him. Frisk has not been in the right mood either.”

“Sounds like something that should be delayed then,” Juleyard said. “Let’s save it for another day. We can just go out, and we’ll be close to in bed by the time they get back.”

“Yeah, we need beauty rest,” Al agreed.

“ . . .” Papyrus looked from one to the other again. “I think there’s been a little too much rest. Now? I just want to do something real quick before I am preoccupied for hours downstairs.” He strolled over toward their art corner and picked up a couple of papers. “Very nice artwork. I will show Sans." Papyrus seemed to have a stack of papers in his hands already. "I will see you two. Tonight. Around six, I will call you down. Do not be late, and no pretending to be sick either.”

Al scratched his nose. “Six?”

“After six,” Papyrus said, “but before it gets late.”

 

\------------------

Papyrus tried to keep his spirits up as he grated cheese over the pasta. It was much less icy, a little warmer, and more cozy. It often made him feel better, but he felt quite odd. He knew something was going on with everyone. Everyone was keeping him in the dark.

Sans was happier that day, but that phone call that he was bringing Frisk home earlier because ‘he messed up’ made him sound terrible. It sounded like Frisk would feel terrible considering she lashed out at Sans.

And if that wasn’t enough, his nephews. His own nephews! Papyrus had ideas about what could be wrong, and it made grating cheese harder to deal with. He didn’t want to give into his thoughts. Sans and Frisk were too self-absorbed to see that the children were acting strange, especially towards the end of the day. They had both even started to get tired by 7:30.

Juleyard. Sleepy at 7:30? They claimed it was human sickness, but Papyrus had looked at them. They seemed well enough. Then Juleyard said it was stress, and they hardly came down.

He doubted that. He doubted it very much, and now that they were all having a night of open conversation? With the power of pasta, he was going to get to the bottom of things.

 

**5:45 . . .**

 

Papyrus smiled as Frisk and Sans arrived by the door. “How was the first day of working together?”

“Eh.” Sans shrugged. “No biggie.”

Of course, Frisk looked down herself. “It wasn’t the best day. I really just want to go lay down.”

“No, not tonight,” Papyrus said. “You have been healthy as a figurately human horse thing.” He gestured to the kitchen. “I made a big family meal! The kids will be down in a few minutes.”

Sans scratched his skull. “Not really in the mood. Think I’ll just grab something and eat upstairs for a bit.”

_Well, get in the mood._ Papyrus knew Sans wouldn’t be in the mood, but there was only one thing that would get Sans to stay, and that would keep Frisk from being so self-absorbed. Guilt. “I slaved away all day long at a stove, and you can’t grant me a single peaceful dinner?! I’ve been in here for hours, making the finest meal imaginable for you two as soon as I heard you would be home tonight!”

“Oh.” There we go. Sans shuffled his feet. “Mm. Okay, sorry. Um. Didn’t mean to be so selfish.”

“It’s not . . . um.” Frisk rubbed her ear. “Fine, okay. A quick bite to eat.”

“Great. Go to the table and I will get your kids,” Papyrus insisted. “Unless Sans would rather get them? Give them a ride downstairs?”

“Nah, it’s fine,” Sans said glumly. “Gonna wait over by the table with Frisk.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

“Suuup.” Al came over by Frisk and sat down next to her. “Um. Grubby grub. Yum.”

Juleyard didn’t make a sound as he sat on the other side of Sans.

_Hm._ Yes, whatever this was all about, Papyrus was getting to the bottom of it tonight. “Here everyone, here is bread.” He laid it out and watched them all.

No one really reached for the bread. Papyrus fetched the pasta. Sans begrudgingly reached for the bread first.

“Looks great, Papyrus.” His voice didn’t reflect his words. Frisk reached for the bread too. Then, Al. But, Juleyard didn’t.

“Jule,” Al said firmly. “Have some bread.”

“No.” Juleyard sniffled. “Shut up.”

Oh. Papyrus looked toward Sans and Frisk. Any correcting from them?

“Hey, you be nicer to your brother.” Good. Sans wasn’t as bad as Papyrus had thought.

“My brother’s an idiot,” Juleyard. “He’s a whiny, stupid . . .” Juleyard sniffled more.

Sans put down the bread. Even Frisk lifted her eyes to look towards Juleyard.

“Juleyard,” Frisk said, looking toward her son. “Honey, what’s wrong? You never say that.”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Yet, Juleyard still seemed upset. “I’m just, I don’t want bread. Is it wrong not to want bread? Do I have to feel bad about it?” He was wiping his nose on his sleeve. “I hate noses. I hate eyes. I hate this! I hate you!” Juleyard flew off the handle, jumped off the chair and ran outside.

“What?” Frisk ran after her son. Sans followed not too far behind.

“Dangit.” Al followed Juleyard out. “I guess it couldn’t last forever.”

 

Frisk approached Juleyard in the snow. What was wrong? She always knew when something was wrong with Juleyard. He was an emotional boy who could never keep anything inside. _Maybe I missed it. Maybe I’ve been too upset._ Lack of Flowey. Lack of forgiveness to receive. She even laid her burden down on Sans, when she shouldn’t have. Now, her most emotional boy was going through something, and she didn’t understand what. “Juleyard, honey? Talk to momsy?”

“I can’t. I don’t want to. I don’t want any of this.” Juleyard wept outside, sitting in the snow. “I want it back to the way it was. I don’t want to _feel_. Why does he have to feel so hard?” He rubbed his eyes.

“Stop,” Al instructed. “Don’t. Don’t start that.” Now, Al was starting to cry, but he was trying to hide it. “You’re making things worse!”

“You made things worse! You never even asked me!” Juleyard yelled through his sobs.

“Hey, hey, whoah. Easy, guys.” Sans tried to hold onto Al, but Al was outwardly rejecting him. “What’s wrong? Hey, come on.”

“Don’t. Don’t! Not now.” Al trembled. “I tried. I’m sorry. I’m sorry!” He fell to his knees and started to cry on the ground too.

Frisk tried to comfort Juleyard, while Sans tried to comfort Al. Neither of the children wanted to be touched though.

“What’s going on?” Sans huffed. “Al. You never get like this.”

“Sans.” Papyrus came up behind him holding some papers. He took off the magic holding the chains of Frisk together. Right now, Asgore wasn’t going to be terribly upset if he found out she was free to comfort her children. At least he hoped so. Now, back to business. “This is why we needed to have a dinner. I want to know what you’ve been hiding. You need to tell me, Brother. Because I have a sneaking suspicion there was more than a little fight with Flowey.”

“Uh.” Sans looked around. “What . . . do you mean?”

“Is Chara still inside Frisk?” Papyrus outwardly demanded to know.

Frisk looked toward Sans.

“This isn’t the right time,” Sans warned Papyrus. “Not the right time at all.”

“No.” Juleyard blubbered slightly. “I didn’t . . . I wouldn’t choose this. I wanted.” He took fistfuls of snow and started to hit it to release his emotions. “I don’t want it! I don’t want it!”

“Want what?” Frisk begged to know from Juleyard. “Honey, please! Momsy is getting worried. I-I want to help.”

“No, don’t!” Frisk tried to hold him again.

“Sans!” Papyrus yelled at him again. “Tell me.”

“This isn’t the time,” Sans said to him again, more firmly. He tried to comfort Al. “Kid, what is wrong? What is it? You hardly ever cry. Not openly, not like this. You don’t get like this!”

“Sans!” Papyrus demanded once more.

“No, Chara’s not inside her!” Sans finally answered him. “I didn’t fight Flowey, he gave his and Chara’s will to the babies inside Frisk, okay?! Our kids, our next kids are gonna have a piece of them in there, okay?”

“No, they won’t. Look.” Papyrus gestured to the kids, and then gave Sans some papers he was holding. “I combined all the days up by the times they drew, Sans.”

Sans looked through the drawings. They were simple drawings, the usual he would see from Jule and Al. Usually pretty happy. Juleyard was even getting used to drawing Sans and Papyrus. But around the 4:30 mark, things changed.

Al’s drawing were flowers. Lots of little miniature little flowers. And goats.

Juleyard’s were of terrible things. Knives, crying children, and even Frisk? Young Frisk. An evil Frisk. And what wasn’t evil, was Toriel. Asgore? Another goat?

Sans kept skimming, then looked back at Papyrus.

Papyrus nodded his head at Sans. “Now, we can have a conversation.”

 

Frisk was still trying to hold Juleyard. “Honey, please. Momsy’s right here, baby, please. Sweetie? Please!” Frisk was starting to become desperate. “Please tell me what’s wrong? Momsy will make it better.”

“You can’t.” Juleyard cried out to the sky. “You can’t! No one can! And shut up, I don’t wanna hear you!”

Frisk felt such a deep hurt inside when she heard that. “Juleyard.”

“I’m not.” Juleyard rubbed at his eyes. “I’m sorry, Frisk. I don’t . . .” Juleyard slumped his body into the snow. “Souls hurt. Souls feel. Souls have emotions.” Juleyard reached for the snow. “I had LOVE to keep me warm. Now I’m so cooooold.”

What?

“Frisk.”

Frisk felt Sans hand on his shoulder.

“I was wrong.” His voice sounded different. Sans gestured to Juleyard. “Flowey and Chara aren’t gone, they are more alive than ever. That’s why they are hurting.”

“What?” Frisk didn’t understand.

Sans bent down to Frisk on the ground. He gestured to Juleyard. “That’s not Juleyard. That’s Chara.”

“W-what?!”

 


	38. Who'da Thunk It?

“Papyrus thinks that Flowey gave you the energy he gathered from him and Chara, but not all of it went. Flowey didn’t realize that the kids were more different than even he knew. The power left, but the wills couldn’t leave.” Sans held Frisk’s hand as the kids continued to cry. “Then Juleyard stepped in and . . . it balanced.”

“Balanced?” Frisk said softly. Sans showed her the pictures.

“Part time, they’re Juleyard and Al. Part time, they’re-“

“Flowey and Chara,” Frisk finished for him as she stared at the pictures. “My sons?”

“Are sharing souls,” Sans said. “When Al gets upset, Juleyard comforts him. That’s probably how they all got separated just right. Juleyard’s got the same power, and he must have picked up Chara’s will.”

“They are fine,” Papyrus said coming over. “It’s been happening since that day, and the kids have just been trying to hide it. Like everyone else hides everything from me.”

“Chara.” Frisk looked toward the snow, where ‘Chara’ was still weeping, and grasping snow. Filled with LOVE before, and so many years without a soul, to now sharing one with Juleyard. And his emotions? His emotions were always so strong.

Frisk reached out toward Chara, now understanding better. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not. It’s not.” Chara whined. “I’m a bad kid. It’s fuzzy, but it’s true. I know I did things.”

Fuzzy. A soul. Frisk remembered how Asriel still remembered being Flowey before. Chara was going through the awful realizations too. Al, now ‘Flowey’, was probably closer to Asriel. Now able to feel. Now able to cry on the ground.

Frisk scooped Chara up. “It’s okay. I know having a soul is tough. You can feel pain now,” she said. “You can feel regret and sadness. You can feel joy too though. Chara.”

“Asriel’s so stupid.” Still Chara allowed herself to be scooped up finally. “I want my mom.”

Frisk felt herself start to break inside. “I know you do. I’m so sorry.”

“She’s dead. I helped kill her.”

“LOVE is strong and . . .” Frisk held Chara tightly. All she wanted now was Toriel, but she was dead. “We both had to pay, and I’m so sorry.” A tear started to fall down her cheek.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”

Frisk heard Al from behind her. Flowey.

“I just thought a tiny part would be reborn, I didn’t know Al could hang onto wills! I didn’t know he could balance it. How was I supposed to know, humans never tried that with them. I didn’t, I assumed, it was just, I’m sorry Frisk. I didn’t mean to. I didn’t mean to!” Al stood there, crying as well.

_Asriel._ He could finally do it. He could finally feel emotions again. Flowey’s memories were inside, but he was closer to the Asriel she remembered meeting when she was younger.

“They can’t be fixed.” Papyrus’ voice interrupted Frisk’s thoughts. “To tamper with a soul is very dangerous. In order to balance wills like this in the same soul? Al and Juleyard would have to have compatible souls to them. Otherwise, what Flowey had intended to happen, would have happened. Their wills would be gone.”

“Compatible souls?” Frisk asked as she stroked Chara’s back.

“Means they needed each other,” Sans said. “Being a Skeleton and a monster, both, they probably felt unfulfilled. Monster and human, sometimes it’s out of proportion,” Sans reminded Frisk. “Remember the human kids that found out they were half monster? Remember the kids’ problem with their feet?”

Frisk nodded.

“Their personalities should be very similar to us. I don’t know if you’ve noticed?” Papyrus asked. “They tend to be . . . a little  _more_  overboard. Like, Sans doesn’t always share how he’s feeling, or express it.” He looked at his brother knowingly. “But he still knew how to express himself much better than Al.”

“And Juleyard, that kid’s excitement was even more off the charts than Papyrus,” Sans said. “That’s saying something. His emotions got in the way a lot.”

Frisk looked toward Asriel and Chara.

“Asriel has helped Al learn to express himself,” Papyrus said. “Al has helped Asriel get emotions back in perspective.”

“Chara can feel a lot more emotions now, she has to deal with him, she can’t tuck them away,” Sans said. “At the same time, now Juleyard won’t be as jumpy and self-focused. He can be a little more modest. A better big brother. Do you understand yet?”

Wait? The way they seemed to be making it sound. Frisk looked down at Chara. Were they both saying . . .?

“The timeline evened the mistakes out, Frisk. It  _always_ corrects itself.” Sans looked toward Asriel and Chara.

“Are you both saying, Al and Juleyard are supposed to keep sharing their souls?” Frisk asked them.

“Kind of saying . . .” Sans looked away slightly, and then back at her. “Times been building up to this ever since Flowey and Chara both screwed up.”

“It . . . has?” Al looked toward Sans, rubbing his eyes. “Really?”

“Yeah, former flower,” Sans admitted. “Betcha even the other side ends up having them join too somehow. Maybe it’s because they were halved in timelines. Maybe not. But.” Sans shrugged. “Come here, Al.”

“Not. Al.”

“You are now,” Sans said. He scooped up Al into his arms. “No trying to destroy the world from now on.”

Al sniffed. “I don’t have any power to do that. I got, miserly power,” he complained. “Ooh, I can teleport. I’m a battery and that’s it. I can’t do nothing. A boss monster that can’t do nothing. Ugh.” Still, he was still sniffling while he talked. “Don’t, Smiley Trashbag.”

“Now, now,” Sans warned him. “You don’t have to call me Pop-pop, but you need to call me something else.”

Al looked at his shirt. “Fine, Glitter Buns.”

“Glitter Buns?” Papyrus questioned. “ _Why_  do you have Glitter Buns on your uniform?”

Sans shrugged. “At least it don’t sound like a burp.”

Frisk chuckled, oddly, almost like a cry as she comforted Chara.

“Why are you doing this?” Chara asked Frisk. “You were already upset that a part of us would be reborn into the kids. This is  _all_  us. So why are you and Sans trying to hug us?”

Oh. “It’s not that I hated the idea,” Frisk said. “After losing Flowey, whom I lived with for a long time. Who understood me. It was just hard to want to see that in my children.”

“Well. I’m still here,” Al said. “Kind of. I mean.”

“Asriel,” Frisk said. “With a soul, you’re Asriel.”

“Was. I’m . . . both,” Al said.

“Which is why we are going with Al,” Sans said. “Now. I’m guess from the pictures, the other wills come back around 4:30 AM or so. Am I right?”

“You’re not as upset as I thought you’d be,” Asriel said slowly.

“Well? It’s weird. But, the timeline always gets what it wants. If it wants you to be my kid? Well then, you’re also my kid.”

“But I haven’t always been . . .”

“Soulless things kind of get a break from me.” Sans looked toward Frisk. “Or things filled with LOVE.”

“LOVE changes things,” Frisk admitted. She looked toward Chara. She seemed less upset now.

“Well, just another thing in the life of a monster,” Papyrus said as he patted Asriel’s head. “Let’s just call it split personality. Now, what is the original will doing right now? Is he saying anything? Any advice? Can you hear each other, or is he just a feeling like Frisk had with Chara?”

“He can talk but he won’t, he’s being lazy and sleeping,” Al said.

Sans chuckled. “Yeah, I’d do that too.”

“It’s not bad,” Al said, trying to make them feel better. “I mean. It’s a little relieving. Just, lying inside the soul. It’s cozy. Warm. Keeps the outside world buffered out. They don’t suffer.”

“Yeah,” Chara agreed. “They don’t suffer.” She looked up to Frisk. “Um. Uh.”

Papyrus bent toward Sans and spoke to him telepathically.  _You know, they seem very childlike. And Flowey, when we knew him. He was still quite childlike. Do you think wills actually age?_

_Maybe not. Maybe that’s why they could never leave._ Sans patted Asriel’s head.  _Maybe a full life is all they need._

_Are you okay with this, Sans? I didn’t want to tell you. I suspected, but they refused to admit it either._

_Nah, I’m okay. I’m actually okay, don’t worry._ Sans smiled at his brother.  _I got Asriel, not Flowey. And I got Chara, not a force to be reckoned with. Just. Kids that kinda got shortchanged and confused._ He looked toward Frisk, who was rocking Chara back and forth. “Happy Mother’s Day?”

Frisk looked back toward Sans. “Happy Father’s Day?”

“You’re not even going to try and knock us out?” Chara asked timidly.

“Messing with the soul is risky. And, I would never knock you out,” Frisk said. “Juleyard wants you there. And so, you are now my son too.”

“ . . . I can’t help. Forget and forgive,” Chara said. “What’s here, is barely anything. Asriel barely had anything. A little to help balance at first, but even that wasn’t much. It’s only our will. No power.”

“What little I did have, it leaked away,” Asriel said. “I’m sorry, Chara, I really am! I should have asked if you’d sacrifice everything. Technically you weren’t even alive, or me, and I just-“

“I know, I get it. Shut up.” Chara clung to Frisk. “If I could just hate him, life would be easier. Why does he have to be so different?”

“Because everyone’s different. Monster and human, everyone is unique,” Frisk said.

Chara clung a little tighter. “That’s something mom would say.”

“Well, she is your mom now.” Sans held Asriel tighter. “Kay. Monsters deal with new stuff all the time. It’s fine, but you can’t call each other by those names anymore.”

“Oh, yes,” Frisk said. They needed to make that clear. Although? “Sans. These truly are the children Asgore raised too. They are partly his children.”

“There is no split in parenting for monsters,” Sans reminded her. “It’s all or nothing, and I’m not risking anything. So it’s still Al. It’s still Juleyard. You are still Pacifier. I’m Glitter Buns. The Great Papyrus is just over there. All is well in the Underground now.”

“Calm down,” Al said to Sans. “It’s okay. We won’t tell. Will we, Chara?”

“Huh?” Chara let go of Frisk tightly. “Tell what? Dad that we used to be evil wills that destroyed the Underground several times over?”

“Good. Glad we are on the same page,” Sans said. He picked Asriel up, while Frisk picked up Chara. “Come on, let’s get you back inside.”

“You don’t have to carry me,” Al said. “You don’t have to father me or brother me or anything.”

“Al’s still inside you. If I reject you, then Al will feel that rejection,” Sans reminded him. “Not only that. You had a good reputation as Prince Asriel according to history. You’re a good kid. So, I wouldn’t reject you.”

Al was quiet for a little while as they went in.

“So you’re really going to mother us too?” Chara asked as Frisk brought him back in. “You could just rearrange your day. Start it at 4:30 AM and then end it around 4:30 PM. You’d never know the difference.”

“Nonsense,” Frisk said. She rubbed Chara’s head, as well as Al’s. “We should finish dinner with Papyrus. He took a long time to make a wonderful meal.”

 

Bedtime . . .

 

Frisk kissed Chara on the head as she tucked him in. Her chains were safely back on, so she was restricted on what she could do. “You okay? Do you need to drink anything?”

“No,” Chara said softly. “Thanks for not yelling at me, Frisk. I didn’t mean to do any of this.”

“I know. How are you doing too?” Frisk asked. “You were a girl before, weren’t you? Are you doing okay?”

“ . . . it’s been hundreds of years since I had a body. Pretty sure I’m okay either way.” Chara freed herself from the tuck in. “I’m not a tucker.”

“Okay. I’ll remember that. Goodnight, Juleyard.” Sans was right, making sure they had the same names was very important. Not only to hide their identities from Asgore, but to make sure she was still addressing both forms, especially saying good night.

Frisk heard Asriel say more sorry from his bed.  _He really was sweet as Asriel._ Sensitive but sweet. “It’s okay. I’m just glad everything is safe.”

“I can’t guarantee anything,” Al said. “I mean, Al’s safe. He’s the owner. I’m part owner, but I came into it. I can’t guarantee I’ll always remember being Flowey, Frisk. I might revert back to when I just had a soul. I don’t know how it works. It wasn’t even supposed to work. I was supposed to-“

“Don’t,” Frisk cautioned him. “I  _hated_ when I lost you.” She tucked him in. “Goodnight, Al. Momma loves you.”

“He’s sleeping,” Al said.

“I’m speaking to both of you,” Frisk said.

“Oh.” Al fidgeted with his fingers. “Uh. Goodnight. Momma?”

“Goodnight.” Frisk left the room and closed the door. She headed for her own room with Sans and walked in. He was there, lying down. “Sans.”

“Nah, nah. Hard enough day, huh?” Sans joked. “Let old Glitter Buns get some rest.”

Soon, but not yet. “Sans, I’m sorry.”

“Eh. If Al and Juleyard are fine, I’ll get used to it,” Sans said. “Hey, we get four kids but we only have to feed two. Saves some G, right?”

“That’s not what I meant.” Frisk came over on her side of the bed. She sort of rolled onto it, Sans’ style. “For earlier. You told me the truth, and I yelled at you.”

“Wasn’t even truth. It was apparent what little control Flowey had left from inside Al. Wasn’t much. Probably long gone now. So, I’m sorry I got it wrong. I made you hurt for no reason.”

“No.” Frisk didn’t accept it. “It doesn’t matter whether it was right or wrong. You shared something with me that you didn’t have to.”

“And it hurt you.”

“It did, but you shared,” Frisk said again. “I was too overwhelmed to see it. You keep everything locked up, Sans, but it’s like you didn’t even think about it, whether you should share it with me.”

“Ye. Sorry.”

“No.” Frisk tried to grab his bony hand. “You felt confident to share something with me. Whether big or little. Whether I liked it or not. It was essentially _trusting_  me, to share. People don’t share what’s inside with just anyone.”

Sans looked up toward the ceiling.

“I promise. If you trust in me like that, I won’t ever mess up like that again,” Frisk said. “Do you still trust me?”

“As I lay staring at the ceiling and turn to see a human being covered in chains I’d have to say . . .” Sans looked back toward her. “Of course. I think you’ve become a really good friend. Not to mention we share kids together. Not to mention our kids share a soul with other wills now. One that was inside you, and the other that was a soulless flower. But an okay kid. Eh.” He shrugged. “Promise me you won’t tell Asgore?”

“They are his children too,” Frisk said, “but I know you said there’s no joint custody. It makes it hard to figure out the correct course to take.”

“The course to take is silence. He’ll take you and all my kids,” Sans said. “Next time I see ya, I’ll be stuck standing in the procession as you walk down the aisle with the kids and marry him.”

Frisk leaned on her side. “I wouldn’t marry him, Sans. Ever.”

“Kids are half his now,” Sans reminded her. “Half his. Half mine. Other than the little tykes inside, nothing super holding you here to me. As much tie to Asgore now. I mean, it’s not  _just_  little traces of Flowey and Chara in our next set. It’s full blown Asriel and Chara, sharing a soul with Al and Juleyard.”

Yes. And if Skeletons could tremble. “You’re rattling.”

“Bones rattle a little,” Sans said. “I got the old prince and princess as part-time kids. Anyone finds out-”

“Sans.” Frisk patted his hand. “Please don’t. Don’t get anxious. We are already pretending to be in a relationship. A heavy relationship at that,” she reminded him.

“Yeah, well, it’s gonna equal  _squat_ if he finds out the son and daughter he cared for and lost is now part of  _my_  kids.” Rattling. His bones were practically rattling in worry.

“Anything,” Frisk said to him. “Glitter Buns?”

Sans looked back at her. “Heh. I knew I’d like that name coming from you.” He crossed his legs. “Do anything for a guy that has nice buns.”

“Do you have . . .” No. Yes. No. Frisk watched as he turned. She saw his end, still perky and robust. She chuckled. “I wasn’t going to ask about that.”

“Oh, okay.” Sans put his ‘buns’ back down. “I’ll have to replace them soon.”

“I imagine they can only take so much damage,” Frisk joked.

“Yeah, it’s already got a large crack in it. Or is that supposed to happen?”

Frisk had to lean away for a second to compose herself. After she was better, she turned around again, seeing him even closer. His light guiders. He could be filled with so much happiness, if he just . . . “Do you like any other girls, Sans?”

Sans straightened up so fast, he fell off the bed. Frisk didn’t know whether that was supposed to be an act or not.

“Uh, what do you mean by other girls?” He pulled himself up on the side, totally acting like he didn’t just fall off the bed. Guess it wasn’t an act. “You trying to say something?”

“I don’t want to get in your way, or presume anything,” Frisk said. "But.”

“But?”

“What if we made everything so strong, Asgore trying to take Juleyard and Al away actually looked bad to the kingdom?” Frisk asked. “He cares about what his kingdom thinks. Would it be okay then?”

Sans seemed to be studying her. “What do you mean, Frisk? What are you getting at?”

It was embarrassing, but determination was on her side. Frisk took a deep breath. “Sans, do you want to get married to me?” She waited for Sans to respond. “Not like a shotgun ceremony. Even if it’s months from now, if we started to plan it out, it might pull more favor to our side. What do you think? Sans?”

Sans leaned down on the bed slowly. “Damn, I should have got buns sooner.”

Sans. “Glitter Buns,” Frisk teased him, “do you  _want_  to try marriage? Would that work?” Would it make him feel better? Secure their family? She didn’t know. His bones were still rattling. Actually, they were sounding even louder than before.

“I-I don’t know if that would work, but, it, uh. Could. Potentially?”

“Would it make you feel better?” Frisk asked him outright. Sans moved his light-guiders around, like he was debating something. “Dumb idea?”

“No!” He said it fast and loud. “No, uh, great. Brilliant. Yeah. Naw, marriage would be great.” He shifted in bed again. “I don’t know if Asgore would approve it yet. Approval. King. Thing. For monsters.” His light guiders finally focused back on Frisk. “You’d do that for me?”

Frisk just smiled at him. Anything to make the happy Skeleton cheerful again. Besides, who else would she marry? If anything happened, and she was married to Sans, at least the way Asgore treasured public opinion of him, they would be okay. Everyone loved Sans. No one would want to have his wife and children taken away.

Sans may have been incapable of smiling, but his bones relaxed, and he had an appearance of being calm again. “Yeah, Frisk. I’ll marry you.”

Wow. He said that so assuredly. “This would mean that . . .” Should she? “Are you sure you don’t like anyone else?”

He just seemed to chuckle. “Nope. Besides the Temmie, not many have tried to nab me yet. Then again, this is only my first day of being Glitter Buns and girls really like buns. Even makes them propose. It might drive the bunny down at Grillby’s a little wild.” He stroked his neck shoulder. “I don’t know. Could start being attainable to a lot of lovely monsters.”

Sans. “Boy, you are trying to ride this for all it’s worth.” Frisk shoved him playfully. “You already said yes anyway.”

“Hey, a man has a right to change his decision,” Sans said. “But I’m a Skeleton so I guess I’m stuck to my promise.”

How. Odd. Frisk thought asking him would be awkward, but now?  _It was like asking him to marry me just made us more open friends. Maybe marriage really had been the answer to quench his fears about Asgore all along._

“Wonder if Asgore’d let you out of those. Undyne made friends with you,” Sans said as he pointed to Frisk’s chains. “Should count.”

“Is that before or after the barrier?” Frisk asked him.

“Well, it’d be tough squeezing out a pair of twins when you don’t even get enough room to normally walk,” Sans said. “Figured before. I’ll go talk to him.”

Willing to talk to Asgore. He was rather comfy now. Frisk felt Sans wrap his arm around her, pulling her closer.

“You’re gonna be okay,” Sans said. This time, his voice sounded confident. Happy. “I guess I better go say goodnight to the new Al and Juleyard, huh? Don’t want them to think I’m ignoring them.”

“I don’t think they’ll make a big deal about it,” Frisk said.

“Yeah, they wouldn’t.” Sans moved out of the bed and opened the door, looking back at Frisk. “But they are part of my kids now too. Can’t just ignore them for years while I get used to it. Be back.”

 

**Al and Juleyard’s Room . . .**

“I’m sorry,” Al said.

“Knock it off, I already said ‘fine’,” Juleyard said, trying to get to sleep. “You were always too over sentimental.”

“Hey, I wasn’t the one crying out in the middle of the snow,” Al came back with. Then? “Sorry.”

“Habits.” Juleyard tried to get comfy by sticking his feet out of the covers.

“I do that too a lot.”

Al and Juleyard both looked toward Sans.

“So.” Sans leaned in the doorway, looking from one to the other. “This has been one busy year for me.”

“What do you want, Glitter Buns?” Al asked him. “We’re trying to go to sleep.”

“To say goodnight. I always tried to say goodnight when I could.” Sans moved from the doorway, approaching Juleyard first.

Juleyard kind of stared at him awhile, not knowing what to expect. He watched as Sans patted his head.

Sans winked at him. “I’ve heard of giving an inch and taking a mile, but this is the first time I’ve seen giving a Jule and taking a yard.”

Juleyard almost seemed to smirk at that.

“Ah, Toriel’s daughter. You were raised with good puns. Good, found someone in the household that appreciates good humor. Who’da thunk it?” Sans moved away from Juleyard to Al. “So. You.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it,” Al said again. “Not like you can do anything, Glitter Buns. Sorry. Didn’t mean to.”

“You are worse with the word Sorry than the board game,” Juleyard complained. “I know that wasn’t funny, it wasn’t mean to be funny.”

“You talking to the original Juleyard?” Sans asked.

“Yeah.” Juleyard shrugged. “He says your outfit looks artful.”

“Yep, well I’ll see him tomorrow. Bright and early. 6:00.”

“Ow,” Al complained. “Al just screamed in my head just then.”

“Tell him too bad. Pop-pop wants the most time I can get with my original kiddos,” Sans said. “You two should stay up longer now too.” He brought out his bony fingers. “Al and Juleyard owned their body first, so 6:00 AM to about 4:30 PM is great. But you guys.” Sans stuck his hands back in his pockets. “Shoot for 11:30 or 12:00. Monsters are used to weird sleeping schedules, and I bet you sleep inside the soul just fine.”

“Still part human,” Al reminded him. “The body needs rest too. And who are you kidding? You won’t get up that early or go to bed that late, Glitter Buns.”

“Aw. Little tykes. The fun of them.” Sans patted Al’s head. “Your body will still get plenty of rest. It’ll be fine.”

“Why?” Al asked. “Why are you in such a delightful mood? It can’t just be us still being alive.”

Sans wiggled his fingers. “You gonna be a good son for Frisk? Nothing else? You never wanted anything else?”

“Like what?” Al asked.

“Cool. That’s the answer I wanted, ‘cause I’m marrying Frisk.” Sans knocked on the wood of the bed. “She proposed. She skipped all the candlelight dinner that should have happened with that, but I forgive her.” Sans looked back toward Al again.

Not much change with Al. “Just be good to Frisk. She’s always taken care of me,” Al said. “Take care of Al and Juleyard and Frisk. And Chara, she’s not as bad as she makes herself out to be.”

“And you,” Sans said. “I’ll take care of you too. And I can. I like taking care of people. When my whole world isn’t falling apart.”

“My bad,” Juleyard said from the other bed.

“Hey, I’m about to marry the girl I constantly fought and killed,” Sans said back to her. “Not exactly upset about it. Things change pretty rapidly in my life. So. I’ll do the same thing with you. You each get a clean slate. Now, what you write on that slate from now on is what’s important. Kay?”

Juleyard and Al both shared a strange look. It disappeared slightly when Sans handed them something.

“Not ‘til tomorrow. I remember Toriel telling me about her special kid once,” Sans said. “After supper tomorrow.”

Juleyard clasped onto the candy bar like his life depended on it.

Al looked at his candy bar too. “Uh. Thanks. Sans?”

“Glitter Buns. Sans. Just, no Smiley Trashbag or Smiley Idiot,” Sans said to Al. He started to head out. “And you know, if you ever feel up to it in the future, Pop-pop is a good calling card. Night kiddos. Sleep tight.” He almost closed the door. “Oh, and uh? Let the other Juleyard and Al know we’re all having a talk tomorrow at six.”

“You could tell them at six,” Juleyard said.

“Oh no, I want you to tell them before six, that we are all having a talk. At six,” Sans said more firmly. “The subject is going to be secret keeping. Night-night.”


	39. Sweet Family Moments

 

 

Skeletons couldn't smile. It was impossible. Yet, the bottom of their bony cheeks made a strange, funny dimple on each side that Frisk had never noticed before. Not during her double-souled time, or through the pregnancy. Not until things were . . . better. Frisk being freed from her chains. The kids adapted and well. Asgore giving consent for a marriage after the barrier was broken. Now, Sans hardly didn't have those dimples around her.

She was relaxing at the bar of Grillbys, but her being almost six months along now, Sans kept one arm around her, safely making sure she couldn't fall backward.

The place wasn't too busy, so the children were playing. Although, Frisk couldn't have known who was playing. While the soul switch had started decently enough, it didn't take long for things to get interesting. If one of the wills didn't get enough rest, then the other will would continue until it was tired. Frisk hated it at first. Her boys should be together.

But as time moved on, it was a good thing. Juleyard and Al didn't just have each other anymore. They got to play with the other selves. They were all getting along like brother and sisters. And after a whole month, they seemed to be able to switch easily on and off if they decided to, choosing at will who rested in the soul, and who took control. Which was great, because sometimes Chara and Flowey didn't want to face the world all the time. 

Although Chara had been born a girl, and she said after everything else she'd gone through that being a boy was nothing? Well, over some time, her and Sans knew it wasn't true.

Asriel also had problems. While he remembered being Flowey, having a soul also changed him. He was a combination of both. Asriel had been too tender, but his experiences as Flowey could not completely be forgotten.

And so, the oddness of fate had provided their answer. Juleyard and Sunburstal had been the names Flowey wrote down at birth. Spelled wrong. And yet?

It was as Sans said. It was destiny that the souls found each other. Those names had been the perfect names. They allowed them to hide the children, but at the same time, give them each an identity.

It wasn't apparent at first. They could not call Chara by her name, and like Asriel, she had felt different from who she had been. So she was called Jewel. A beautiful name that made her feel a little more like the girl she'd once been. Sounding just like Jule, it worked for the public too.

Flowey was even easier. Al always hated Sunburstal. He just liked Al. So, Sunburst fit Flowey perfectly. New names for new starts.

The only one Frisk wasn't sure about was Juleyard. Sunburst and Al separated perfectly but Jewel and Yard? Yard sounded like something her son wouldn't like, but Sans guaranteed he would. Time was lining it all out.

And did he ever love it! He kept going on about how much he loved yard art, and felt like a supreme artist, having it as his own name. He even started focusing on making art for outside the house, instead of for every little thing he did.

While each of the children didn't always have control of their body, each one seemed quite happy. Frisk couldn't explain it. To lose half of their control should be frustrating, yet none of them ever complained.

Except Sunburst if Al was taking a whole day to sleep. Apparently being inside the soul truly was comfy. That wouldn't be a problem today though. Not with cake. Al and Yard were celebrating their birthdays again, alongside Sunburst and Jewel now. So, a celebration for four. In fact, the children had been switching on and off all day with hide and go seek in Grillby's. Grillby didn't seem to mind the kids playing, as long as they didn't get too excited. They stayed mostly by Sans and Frisk in the chair section (and a little in the back when Grillby wasn't looking). As time got later, Grillby didn't mind where they played, as long as there weren't many other people inside. A fair present to give on the kids' birthday.

She looked toward Sans. Tired, yet she didn't want to go home. With the sounds of the children playing beneath them, and Sans' arm around her. She never wanted to leave that spot.

 

\--------------

"Pop-top, you seen Jewel?" Al asked.

Sans just looked toward his son. At first everyone was calling him something different. Popsy. Sans. Glitter Buns. Then Jewel and Sunburst started playing with Al's original name. Pop-top. Pop-spot. Drop-top. X-Marks the Pop. Tear-drop-Pop. Drop-it-Like-it's Hot.

Papyrus hated it. Sans _loved_ it. Especially Drop-it-Like-it's-Hot. It showed Jewel still had a great amount of character. "Sunburst or Al?" A simple question subtle enough that anyone listening would think he just called him by his full name.

"Al."

"Wouldn't be a good Pop-top if I messed up hide and go seek," Sans said. He watched Al groan and move on. Expression. It was good to see in him. Meanwhile, Sans could tell Frisk needed to go home. Her eyes were focused toward him.  _Nice. Full of something beautiful._ Sans couldn't place it. He knew it wasn't LV. It wasn't bad at all. There was something deep inside her eyes that just didn't make him want to look away.

"Try and kiss her, Drop-It-Like-It's-Hot."

Sans looked beside him at Jewel. He just giggled and moved away to play. Heh. Kids. Sans had something for Frisk though. He texted Papyrus to bring it. Frisk raised her head slightly as Papyrus showed up with a present.

"Are you ready for the present?" Papyrus asked.

"Almost. My little scamps are still scampering," Sans said. He sat up slightly, putting the present on the bar. "Although my scamps gotta come over here now." He looked toward the kids. Al was behind a chair, while Jewel was trying to tag him from in front of it. "Subtle sign to move on over here?" Neither of them listened. "Not holding up a blue sign, over here."

"I need more cake," Al said as Sans lifted him up. "I didn't have any."

Ah. They switched again.

" . . . it's a special day. We could pack it up for home."

Sans knew what that had been. When the kids paused at first, they were talking back to each other. Al was trying to get Sunburst to get an extra cake to save for him for later. "Tell Al there will be plenty of cake, he doesn't need to hide a piece to eat later."

"Sorry, he didn't go for it." Sunburst said to Sans, but was speaking to Al. "Ah, shucks. There are four kids sharing, no guarantee there'll be more." Yeah, now Al was probably speaking. "Come on Pop-Shop."

"Frisk made two," Sans revealed. "Four kids, two cakes. We haven't even cracked the second yet. Still plenty."

"Sweet." Al grinned. He looked toward Frisk, kind of hanging over Sans leg, looking up toward Frisk in a hard manner. "Thank you for the extra cake."

Sunburst again. He still moved in a bit of a weird way like a flower. In the way a human kid could 'wriggle'. That, and he didn't call Frisk mom yet, but he didn't just call her Frisk either yet. Sans helped prop him back up. "Jewel and Yard, come on already." Finally, the other one came. He picked him up too. "Okay, Frisk. That present is for you."

"On their birthday?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah. It's a family thing." Sans looked toward Papyrus who was giving him a thumbs up. "Besides, the kids got cake and their presents. All four of them. So? Open it."

Frisk leaned up more, Sans removing his hand to keep a better grip on the kids while she fiddled with the bow. Once she untied the bow, she lifted the lid of the box. She looked back at him, with the same entrancing smile she had used earlier. "Glitter Buns?"

"Yeah." Sans winked at her as she brought out some signs. "They are for over the new nursery beds." Papyrus had taken up building two new rooms in the house to account for the new additions, as well as for  Jewel and Yard, and Sunburst and Al. He looked back toward her as she checked out the signs. Since he hadn't even been there for Al and Juleyard's birth, Frisk said he could name the next pair. That's what had been on the signs. "You like?"

"Cassiopeia," Frisk said.

"If it's like Yard, she'll like the new name," Sans said. "If she's more like Al, it can shorten it to Cassie or Cass." He watched her closely. "Orion for the other one. If he's more of a punner, he'll just be more Or or On. Or. Um?" He waited.

"Monsters tend to think about the sky a lot," Papyrus said to Frisk. "It's probably the reasons they are more space-driven?"

But Papyrus didn't need to help. Frisk reached over and hugged Sans. "They are perfect, Sans, thank you!"

"Cassie. Another girl to play with," Jewel said from Sans' lap. "I mean a girl to play with. That'd be great."

Sans just watched Frisk kiss Jewel on top of his head lightly. "It's only what's inside that counts, Jewel. You just be you."

"At least they can't have cake yet," Al said from Sans' other leg. "Momma's cake is the best. If they knew what they were missing, they'd just be born already. But, they are pretty close to the cake. That'd be messy." Al looked back up to Sans. "Nah, scratch that. They'd mess up the cake."

"Got three months anyhow," Sans answered Al back. "Plenty of time."

"Okay, yeah. I suppose I should let Sunburst have some cake too then." Al went up and grabbed a piece of cake. Sans could tell it was Sunburst. "Wow, it's been hundreds of years since I tasted cake. It's good!"

From the vilest thing, to a kid that was more on the gullible side. It was hard to tell sometimes Sunburst used to be a soulless flower. Except for the way he spoke. "Happy Birthday. Glad Al finally let you have cake. Didn't know you didn't get a piece all day. Gonna have to have a talk to him about sharing a bit, aren't I?"

Sunburst just smiled at Sans as he sat back down and had a piece of cake.

"Jewel?" Sans looked back toward Jewel. "Yard get any?"

"I did, Popsy," Yard obviously answered back. "Momsy's cake is the best."

The only one who didn't change his addressal. Sans recognized it instantly. He caught Grillby looking his way again. Yeah. Most people didn't catch something strange, but they'd been around Grillby _all day_. He was probably putting a couple things together. "Talk later," Sans said, seeing a sort of agreeance with him as he washed another glass.

"As long as all our children get cake." It came from Frisk's mouth so naturally, she hadn't even recognized she said it. "Does this mean it's all really done now?"

"Yes! I have a big red ribbon on the new door and everything!" Papyrus said to her. "One room will lead into the next. Structurally, it was the best way to make it."

"And we've got the cribs in there," Sans said. "One for each."

"I can't wait to see it," Frisk said. Yet, she still didn't seem like she was moving away.

Sans wrapped his arm around her again for support. Jewel's words entered into his mind again. _It could be hormonal I'm seeing. I can't really be seeing regular old-fashioned love. Can I?_   _Oh, not this dilemma. Not now._ "Pretty successful birthday I gotta say."

"It was more like a family celebration day," Frisk said. "I feel like you and Papyrus should be getting a present too."

"There's not a gosh darn thing I need to be happier, Frisk," Sans said to her. And he meant it. Every word of it. 

"Papyrus?"

"Aw, Temmie!" Papyrus turned around and saw Temmie holding her little Temmie. "Hello. We are celebrating the children's birthday today."

"Oh, that's exciting," Temmie said. "Uh? But, Temmie needs to tell Papyrus' family something." She seemed bashful. "Temmie got a leg up into finding Frisk to get help. Temmie sorry for how it happened. I was just . . ."

"Alone," Frisk said for her. "Unsure."

"Yes, but I'm okay now," Temmie said. She hugged her little Temmie. "Little Temmie, she makes everything so much better. She is a healthy and happy, temmie! Temmie will move on." She looked to Papyrus. "Before I do though, I should tell you how I got a leg up."

Papyrus shrugged. "It's probably not important. Everyone eventually knew Frisk."

"Yes, but Temmie think it's important," she said. She gave Papyrus some money. "Temmie was bribed. That is the payback for bribe money. Temmie took it, Temmie needed it, but Temmie doesn't have the heart to not give it back when you helped me."

"Huh?" Papyrus held the money and looked toward Sans.

"Who bribed you?" Now Sans was interested.

"Snowdrake's father," Temmie said. "He's angry, and Temmie don't know how? But everyone seems a little more . . . on edge? And his on edge is even more edgey. Temmie recommends staying away from him."

"Snowdrake's father?" Frisk asked. "I haven't even been in the same room with him yet. We work in the same place, but with what happened . . ."

Sans rubbed her shoulder naturally as he held her in comfort, but his little skull was ticking away. "Thanks for the heads up, Temmie." Snowdrake's father. Yeah, he always had a harder time warming up with him. He'd try to joke with him. Two jokesters should really get along, but he always seemed to have a turned off attitude toward him. And now, with Frisk being responsible for his sons passing. And Sans having children on his own with her. "Frisk. I gotta go check on something. Papyrus, you watch them."

"The barrier illusion?" Papyrus asked.

Sans looked back toward his brother. Sans and Frisk knew what to expect when the barrier dropped. Humans. Invading. Time freezing. Sans had worked closely with Papyrus, Asgore, and Alphys to figure out a way to put up a fake 'barrier' quickly when the real barrier dropped. With Sunburst's information, Sans had a feeling he could find the technology they needed to create the new barrier the double-souled timeline Alphys had made. Almost all the kinks were worked out.

This timeline. Even though it hurt at first, everything had lined up to be so much more perfect than it ever could have been, if Frisk hadn't come down. And. He wasn't losing it. Ever.

Sans looked toward Temmie. "Thanks for letting me know. If you see him again?" He tightened his grip on Frisk. "Tell him that I will kill him if he messes with anything or anyone in my family." Half his vision went dark, with the other half turning his world a dark, flaming blue. He could feel Frisk almost move away. He knew he had that same look when he fought her, but he wouldn't let this go.

No one was messing with his family. He wasn't going through that again. Ever again.

"Temmie tell!" Temmie squeaked, holding her baby tightly before she bailed.

Sans felt himself relax and look back toward Frisk. "What? Being cautious."

Frisk nodded. "I understand." She slipped back into her spot in Sans' arm. "If he does anything, he'll have nightmares about sticks until his last breath."

"Okay, let's forget about him," Papyrus said to the both of them. "Neither of you need that on your conscience, and certainly not extra LOVE. Everyone has enough of that problem," he said.

"My bad," Jewel spoke up.

"Yeah. Sorry," Sunburst said as he finished his cake.

"Nothing to worry about. Sans and I can sense enemies from a long distance away, there is nothing he can do. He is um. Well?" Papyrus waved his fingers through the air.

"A Froggit could have best him on a good day," Sans said. Still, he wasn't taking any chances. Frisk took his son from him. Losing family was hard, and he couldn't predict the birds' actions.

"Now, all this past dredging up is not good on today of all days. Let's relax and enjoy the rest of the night. We can go home, show off the new rooms, and then get some rest." Papyrus looked toward the kids. "Which souls are sleepy?"

"All of 'em," Sunburst laughed. "Everybody's been playing today."

"Then we should probably be retiring soon?" Papyrus said. He looked toward Sans. "Brother?"

Sans knew it was late. Frisk needed sleep. Just hanging out though, with their kids running around, and her so close to his arm. It was perfect. "Guess he might be right. Do need to show you the rooms after all."

"Oh." Frisk moaned but started to lean herself up. "I guess that's true. I do want to see that." Sans helped her up off the bar stool. When she was balanced, he grabbed his boys, whichever two they were, and placed them on his shoulders before wrapping his arm safely around Frisk again before setting off for home.

Which, when they could teleport was a matter of seconds. Papyrus showed up a minute later holding the cakes and all of the presents.

"What a fun day that had been. Even though I needed to still be on duty for part of it, it was plenty fun." Papyrus put everything down. "We have lots of pictures too. A must for the photo albums! Now everyone, follow me."

 -----------

Frisk followed slowly up the steps, wishing Sans had teleported up there instead. There was now a door between Sans and Papyrus' room. Papyrus cut the red ribbon in front of it and opened it up. Inside were two cribs, with colorful blue and orange-hued themes. There were a few stuffed toys, a small gym on the ground for when they got older, and a little stroller. The kids both ran up to each crib and looked around it.

Frisk came over too. There was even a small blanket with a skeleton pattern on it. "Beautiful."

"Yeah. Our babybones are gonna be happy." Sans gave her a brief side hug. "Come on. Onwards to the kids' rooms." Now that caused real excitement. Both kids ran up to the door, but honestly all four were so excited, it could be any of them in charge.

Papyrus opened the next door. The kids automatically moved toward the beds. It had a similar blue and orange theme. Sans and Papyrus had purposefully gone with blue and orange instead of blue and pink for either rooms. Colors didn't matter. Gender didn't matter. They wanted all the children to feel comfortable.

"Ooh, it's really soft," either Jewel or Yard said as he climbed on the bed. "Much softer than the old ones."

Al got on the bed and started to bounce lightly. "This is Al-proved!"

Sans chuckled. That was a good one. Papyrus had already moved their toys from his room, to their new room. It was already homey for them all. "Best present ever, Papyrus."

"Well! I have to put my skills to good use, and this was excellent use," Papyrus announced. "Everything had to fit _just so_ to make it work, or it would have all crumbled."

"Thank you very much, The Great Papyrus." Frisk moved over and gave him a hug.

"Well, I had to! It's all for family." Papyrus hugged her back gently. He looked back to Sans, and delivered her back to his arms. "Family is the most important thing in the world." He looked back at his handiwork one more time before the children were nestled into their beds.

Frisk kissed Yard on his cheek, and then over to Al on his cheek. Then she moved back over to give Jewel a hug, and then Sunburst a pat on his head. Different affections for each of them. They all warmed up to her a different way, instigating what they wanted, and by now she knew the forms they took to say goodnight. Sans followed a similar pattern, with Sunburst usually getting a playful noogie on his head.

"Nighty-night, sleep tight," Sans said as he turned off the light.

"Night Pop-top."

"Pop-shop."

"Lap-top."

"Popsy."

"Night night." Sans followed Frisk out with Papyrus, of course hearing the ending.

"Good night, Papyrus! Thaaaaank yoooou!"

Papyrus laughed. "Good night kids! Pleasant dreams!" He waved back as the door was closed. "Well. I _finally_ get my room back, so I say goodnight too, Brother." He nodded toward Frisk. "Sister."

"Night." Sans waved as he moved slowly outwards with Frisk from the kids' room, through the nursery, strolled through the hallway and into their own room. Frisk moved in bed on the right side, rolling in, while he rolled in on the left. He looked toward her. Exhausted. "You okay?"

"Couldn't be happier," Frisk said. "My soul felt so happy today, Sans. I know it'll remember this day, even when I'm in my 80's." She looked back toward him. "What about the kids? Will they live long lives like boss monsters?"

"Oh. I doubt it," Sans said. "They are kind of technically boss monsters, and if they ever have kids, maybe theirs will. But. Splitting a soul with another will, I doubt something like that will happen."

"Good. I mean. I know that sounds bad."

"Naw. You want to be there for them the duration of their life. Most of their life," Sans said. "That's natural. Yeah." Sans leaned on his side facing her.

"As they are. Sharing a body. I don't know if they'll find someone to love," Frisk said.

"Things work out in weird ways," Sans reminded her. "If they are meant for someone, they'll get there. If they aren't, then they aren't."

"Yeah."

"Fates funny that way."

"Yeah. I guess so." Frisk smiled tenderly. "Fate is a funny thing."

"I am a funny thing too," Sans reminded her as he patted her hand. "You like funny things?" Frisk's expression changed slightly. "I say something wrong?"

"No." Frisk shook her head. "I just. I can't believe how much everything's changed. This world. I thought it was a goner. I thought my future lied with Toriel, if I was lucky. I never thought . . . that this would be home." She looked back toward him. "It all feels like a home. A _real_ home."

"That's 'cause it is."

"It was a real bumpy start," Frisk said. "Bumpiest ever."

"Yeah, that was road construction grade bumpy," Sans agreed. "The road was made though. It was made to be made." He stroked her hand sweetly. "Everything's getting to be as it should be. Although, things are probably still changing." He noticed the subtle look in her eyes. Questions that he'd heard more than a couple times came from her mind again. He hadn't been sure how to answer them because it came at weird times in the past. Sometimes friendly moments, sometimes yelling moments. Once he thought of telling her, like it was just curiosity, or sometimes fear of him.

He hadn't been sure it was just that though. Sans could often see several things in many monsters or humans. Some had been so subconscious, they probably didn't even know they were asking themselves it. But, these curiosities. Questions. In the position they were in now, with him right beside her like this, and _this_ subject.

He wanted to answer those questions now. "You got something to ask me?" He _needed_ to answer the questions now.

"No," she said hesitantly.

"You sure?" He asked again.

"Yes. Good night, Sans." She closed her eyes.

Tiny. Teeny tiny. Over six months, he had weeded most of the regret out of Frisk. This last bit, he was going to have to push on to pull the last of it out. Because he was going to answer the curiosities. All of them. Since the beginning. Every little thing he heard.

**_How do skeletons feel? How is it possible to feel anything with bone? How would Sans actually be with me? Can he feel me when I hug him? If I kissed a skeleton, would they feel it at all? Why does his bone feel comfortable like a pillow sometimes, and jagged the next? Why do lights disappear in his eyes when he gets mad? Is it only mad when they disappear? If I hugged Sans unexpectedly, would his bones accidentally stab me? How does he get a burning blue eye? If I accidentally touched it, would it burn or kill me? Did he ever really forgive me? If I didn't have his kids, would he still forgive me? Will he always be a friend? Will he ever hate me? Will he ever love me?_ **

Looking inside her several times, more times than he knew he should, he definitely was afraid of getting the wrong idea. Was it still fear? Was she wanting something more with him, but she was scared she'd hurt herself? Did she think he'd reject anything further because of her genocidal past? Or was the affection only curious thoughts, a simple wondering of 'what would happen'. That was possible too.

Looking deep inside. It always just made things harder, not easier. It made Sans have to question everything.  _No. No, it's been six months. I can't just let this go. Sans ya ol' bag of bones, you've got to do this. You've got to believe. You're marrying her anyhow. Well, out of safety. But? Well, I could say mixed signals if I'm wrong. Dangit, she's gonna be your wife in just a little over three months. Pull it together, Sans the Skeleton!_

Okay. Yeah. She was going to be his wife. Technically, he was just answering questions. Her most often repeated questions. That he just couldn't take hearing anymore.

 ----------

Frisk relaxed her body, her eyes closed, and she let her mind drift off to sleep. It had been a nice day, and she hoped tomorrow would be wonderful too. She slightly yawned, something that was the usual when she went to sleep. By now, Sans would already be asleep. Did the kids have the toys they liked to sleep with? Al didn't sleep with anything, but an overstuffed double pillow. Yard liked his first home-made teddy, and his newest Skeleton stuffed doll. Jewel was fine with a simple stuffed goat Sans had bought her, but he also got her a stuffed skeleton like Yard. Sans always knew what someone wanted sometimes, and even if he wasn't fond of goats right now, he fulfilled her wish without Jewel saying a word. He also bought Sunburst a picture of some yellow flowers that he hung on the right side of the bed, and a big yellow sun pillow for sleeping.

Yes, the kids most likely got those too. Just last minute wonderments moving through her mind as she waited for sleep to-!

Frisk felt something holding her. It felt like Sans hands holding hers steady as something moist came into her mouth. It was foreign, but gentle. Warm. It made her body tingle in so many good ways before it left her.

She opened her eyes and looked at Sans.  _Him? How did he? What was that?_

"We can do whatever, whenever," Sans said. "If I wanted to, Frisk, I could give myself three hearts, a pair of wings, and a tongue like a lizard. It's all magic, everything's magic. Monsters are mostly nothing but magic."

Frisk felt his bone touch her cheek tenderly.

"Bone ain't hard. Bone ain't soft. Touch. Voice. Everything. It's all magic. Just 'cause I don't got nothing showing but bones don't make me much different than any other monster. It's all magic." He gently strolled his fingers down her cheek down by her neck. "If I'm not using magic, then yeah, I'm hard. But, all monsters are hard. Not unique to skeletons. But, if I am using magic, then I can feel however I want. Touch whatever I want. Yeah, I feel too. I can feel your soft skin."

He. But he? _He sort of kissed me._ He was explaining about touch. About magic touch, like she-  _I didn't ask anything out loud! I never do._

"I know you never say it out loud, Beautiful," Sans answered her unspoken question. "You can't hide anything. Your questions have been driving me crazy, so I had to answer them. I had . . . I gotta know," he said. "They just curiosity or . . .?" Sans moved his finger to her lips and smirked. "Don't even bother. I got it."

Frisk watched him come closer. She watched his mouth. Still closed. How did he do that? Magic, everything was magic. That's what he said.

"You're going to trip if you don't close your eyes," Sans said, "'cause I am being affectionate."

Huh? Frisk felt herself being pulled over toward him. Every single bone resting against her felt like it was a massage. She watched him rest his teeth against her head delicately, but it didn't feel like tough teeth at all. Magic. The surreal feeling made her close her eyes, and she felt the same sensation from earlier in her mouth. Like a kiss. Moist, yet smooth. Like the comforting taste of a favorite beverage that lingered inside the mouth. After the sensation disappeared she opened her eyes again.

"There's no hate there, Beautiful, not anymore. It's been gone a long time now," Sans said. "Longer than you think." Frisk felt his hands gently on the side of her neck, pulling her forward again. "It's never been just the kids I was afraid of losing, Frisk."

Her? He had been afraid of losing her too? "Sans." Frisk leaned her body into him. No one could understand how comfortable he ever felt. No one understood how special of a skeleton he ever had been. "I . . ."

"Already saying it, but it'd be nice to hear it?" Sans asked.

"I love you!" Frisk admitted, clinging to him. "I'm so sorry about everything I ever did, or anything that ever happened to you because of me! I never want you to feel any kind of pain or-"

"That's good there," Sans interrupted her. "Um. You're not a cure, Beautiful, but you're not my cause either. I am who I am. Even a straight pacifist Frisk couldn't change that. I kind of get into depressive states sometimes. Lived Underground my whole life, it's bound to affect things but . . . if you just bear with me, I'll get through them. I'll come out on the other side, straight to you. Even if our new ones couldn't open the barrier. I'd still be okay the rest of my life down here 'cause I have you."

"I'd be here. I'll be here," Frisk said. "No matter what."

"Good. Um? I know I talk a big talk about stuff," Sans said. "Lots of it, just talk. Don't feel like 'cause we're getting married and we got kids that we gotta rush. As long as I got you in my arms? I'm pretty happy. Can I sleep with you in my arms tonight though?"

Frisk nodded, letting her body sink down alongside Sans. She felt his hand stroke her arm gently up and down. "I love you, Sans."

"Yeah." He chuckled. "I know it now, no more confusion, but it's great to hear it from you openly." He moved her closer against his rib cage, tucking her head underneath his. "I love you too, Frisk."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	40. Cruel Comedy

"Hello."

"Hey, Pap." Sans leaned over the counter to see his brother. Burgerpants and Frisk were both working on the sequins behind him. "You in the mood for a burger?"

"Oh, I got some time off, and I hate downtime," Papyrus said. He brought the kids up to the counter. "So I thought we'd see how you are doing with Sister."

"Don't we get some kind of discount on a burger?" Al asked.

"Heh, you wish." Sans patted his son's head before he moved him to the left. "Give me a good . . . ten minutes? I just had a break."

"Well then take longer," Papyrus insisted.

"Nah. Ten minutes is good." Sans watched Papyrus move the kids. He met the next customer. "Hey there, how are you?"

"Hungry," it said. "Hard day. Not as bad as you though. Marrying a human." It put it's tentacle on the counter. "I feel so sorry for you."

"That's not bad," Sans said. "Really. Give Frisk a break, it's not bad."

"Are you kidding? Your going to be married to a serial murderer."

" . . . it was all at once."

"Well, she's just not finished yet. Worst serial ever probably. Could use milk." The monster laughed. "One Glamburger."

Sans didn't respond. He was a fairly weak monster and he wasn't going to start anything with another one over Frisk's past. He had no real foot to stand on it. It happened, and that couldn't be changed. But it didn't mean he wouldn't do nothing. He reached behind him and grabbed her hand delicately but firmly. Monsters could talk all the shit in the world about her, he'd never feel any different.

He felt the comforting rub back on his knuckle as she handed him the next burger. Sans hated when monsters came over almost just to aggravate Frisk. It was small in number at first, but for some reason, it seemed like it was increasing. Not only that, they were dropping stupid jokes about it too. While Sans liked jokes, did monsters really think he wanted to joke about her?

"That was the lamest joke ever," Jewel said to the monster. "What makes you think Sans liked that joke? He loves Frisk."

Dang. "Papyrus," Sans warned him. They didn't need anything happening. Better get them out.

"Yes, I know." Papyrus picked up Jewel. He was about to grab Al, but he realized he was gone. "Oh great, now where did he go?"

* * *

**Comedy Club**

_Probably shouldn't be doing this, Sunburst. We could get in big trouble. Monsters even got to reserve their silverware here._

"Something's wrong," Sunburst said. He had taken control to start investigating. In fact, he was the one who actually convinced Papyrus to take the kids down for his downtime. Al could teleport but not real far. The stupid jokes about Frisk were getting to be too frequent, and he didn't like it. Frisk didn't deserve it. And he thought he knew where it was coming from. He didn't tell Sans anything, but monsters were even whispering to him and Al all the time. Frisk's presence wasn't getting better down there. It should be getting better, not worse.

"And what about those _**joke** _ of kids of hers?"

Sunburst snuck into the comedy club, watching monsters enjoy the comedy stylings of Snowdrake's father.

"What do you call skelekids that have flesh?"

Sunburst moved further behind the crowd as he watched the bird moving around the stage, working the room.

"I'll tell you what they aren't. They aren't Alll-right!"

_He made fun of my punchline?_

"And that Jule is less of a jewel, more like a week old Yard sale."

_That jerk._ Sunburst continued to watch him. He's the reason Frisk was having a hard time. His half little brother and sister had less than a month to go, and monsters just had to make it tougher on them. It wasn't fair.

"Speaking of yards, you seen Sans' yard lately? It's been _**sans** _ style. As much style as Sans has. Flashy but nothing but a joke."

_Ouch! He's talking bad about Pop-pop and Jule?_

"Your comedy is for the birds!" Sunburst yelled toward the stage. "Do you have some kind of lame cereal joke too?"

"Ah, so Al?" The bird just devilishly looked at him. "I think your mommy has a lot in common with cereal. The corny kind that cuts the top of the mouth. Dry. Bland. Not good for much except for something to throw into the trash. I hear she spends a lot of time in there."

Some monsters actually laughed, making Sunburst meaner. "I think your coo coo, and you should go fly over a nest." Okay, that was terrible. Jewel was the one who handled those kinds of jokes, but he had to try.

"I would have to say that joke wasn't 'Al-proved'!" the bird spited him. The audience roared in more laughter. "No one blames you. After all, you're more human than monster which means no one will be giving you scissors anytime soon. Oh wait, you might trip if you're carrying scissors. Anyone got a pair?" More dumb laughter. "Forget scissors, you've got sisters. So which one do you think you'll have a bone to pick with? Are they going to look human or will they be boneheads?" The bird shrugged and laughed. "Doesn't matter, they are all Sans and Frisk kids! Outside, inside, you are _all_ boneheads!"

Sunburst held his fists tight as everyone laughed at him. If only he had some kind of power left. "Quit being mean to her!" Why couldn't he come up with a good comeback? Even if it wasn't a pun. He used to be so good at being evil.

"Ooh, the emotional human soul might make an appearance soon," the bird teased him again. "Everyone stay back. You don't want to get _Ice Capped_."

"Sunburst and Al!" Papyrus called to him as he came into the room. "Naughty boy, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, look. It's time to say Pabyerus," the bird said as Papyrus came forward. "Say Papyrus, how's it feel knowing you are going to be related to the genocider?"

Papyrus paused. He looked toward the audience, and seemed to put two and two together. He picked Sunburst up. "Let's go."

"Bye bye, Pabyerus," Snowdrake's father teased him. "It's the only thing your good at. Certainly no way a bonehead like you will ever make royal guard. Especially being related to what you were _supposed_ to chase down. Wow, I thought Sans was the worst at taking directions but you take the cake."

Papyrus looked around briefly, but was almost out of the room, until Snowdrake's father made another joke.

"What do you call Sans, Frisk, and a used to be dead Papyrus at a marriage? One funny punneral."

"You better stop that," Papyrus warned him. "That is not humor."

"You know, I've heard of hating In-Laws, but what Frisk did to you was ridiculous. When do you go from 'Your brother bothers me', to 'I'll chop his head off his own body'? I tell you, I'm glad I'm not invited to your Family Reunions."

"Stop it."

"Don't let her cut the cake at the wedding. Let her stick it out with a spoon."

"Stop!"

"Just don't let her stick it out with a stick. That doesn't end well I hear." Snowdrake's father held his wing to his head. "Oh, actually, I don't. I just hear nothing in the Ruins."

"Stop teasing Frisk!" Sunburst yelled at him.

"Frisk?" The bird asked. "When did you start calling your momma by her first name? More ashamed of her than you let on, huh? Maybe there is hope for you."

"Sunburst, quit," Papyrus said. "We are not equipped to deal with this."

\-----------------

"But I _**falcon**_ can." Sans stood at the entrance.

"Oh, so Mister _Bonehead_ came out to see me during my act?" Snowdrake's father asked.

" _ **Toucan**_ play your game, but there's no game." Sans shrugged. "You haven't used anything but bonehead. Your jokes are pretty hard to _ **Swallow**_." Sans was getting better laughter, of course. Snowdrake's father. He wasn't going to challenge Sans head on, or Papyrus. He was a real weak monster, but he had found his way of trying to hurt them.

"Not as bad as marrying a human," Snowdrake's father came back with, holding his microphone square on the stage, looking down at Sans. "Especially one you let kill your own brother. Puts the expression 'Oh, Brother!'  on a whole new level."

"Wow," Sans said. "That was terrible, I _**cardinal**_ handle your jokes. I knew you were hurting but I didn't know you were still a _**Mourning**_ Dove." Ooh, that one triggered him. "Wow,  _ **Owl**_ say that one was in bad taste. That's why jokes should stay funny, not weapons against others."

"Hard to talk about not using weapons, when you are marrying one," Snowdrake's father came right back on him.

"She'll _stick_ it out," Sans admitted, "and she'll do the right thing. You aren't helping with your jokes though."

"Why would I help a human?" Snowdrake's father said. His eyes shined red a moment. "Do you know what you call humanity chained to the bottom of an ocean? A new beginning. Do you know what you call a pregnant Frisk chained to the bottom of Waterfall? A deserving future."

He wasn't being funny. In fact, a lot of monsters had already started to leave. "You going in a bad direction."

"Bad direction?" the bird said. "What other direction is there? My wife fell beforehand. My son only wanted extra attention from me because of that loss, so he wanted to get good at joking. He wanted to prove himself. What bad joke is worth what happened to _him_?"

"I get it. You hurt," Sans said. "You know who took out your kid."

"I know who did it, and she works in the exact same place!" he squawked at Sans. "She killed Snowdrake!"

"I know."

"She can never make up for it. I will never get justice," Snowdrake's father said. "There is nothing she can do. She is doomed, she betrayed the Underground and it will never forgive her. Not for all the crimes. Not for all the slaughtering." He dropped his microphone. "I can't fight her for him. I can't challenge you or Papyrus. You'd beat me in one blow. There's nothing I can do, except make her life a little miserable however I can. Which amounts to nothing."

Ooh.

"What did I do to deserve this, Sans?" He was addressing him seriously. "To lose my family, and know the one responsible is happily making her own now?" He looked away. "She can never make it up to me." He flinched. "Or can she?"

Hm? Sans watched him. He felt bad for the bird, yes, but continuing to tease him and his family for his comedy hour wasn't going to fly. He had to deal with the simple stuff for the ordering, but there was no way his family was going to be some comedy act.

"When she reaches the surface, rules will change," he said. "Let me have her."

"What?"

"Let me have her before you marry her. Or even let me marry her," Snowdrake's father recommended. "Have your children, and I could have more for me. A wife. A family. It'd be fair again."

What?! "Frisk is mine!" Sans wasn't putting up with that. "You think we're getting married for shits and giggles?"

"To keep Asgore believing you are a good dad," the bird said knowingly. "Why else?"

Sans remained still. He remained still for several minutes, looking at the bird, before he finally talked. "Life screwed you over. Sorry about that. Things happen. To say anything else wouldn't be right." Then, his light guiders disappeared, leaving only solid black eye sockets. "The human is mine, not just the kids. Her. You touch her. I'll kill you. I mean it. Don't _fuck_ with me."

The bird slightly squawked. " . . . "

"Make this a monetary dispute," San said, his light guiders coming back, "and I'll try to at least settle it. What do you want?"

"I don't like being alone," he admitted. "I have to attract another. I haven't done that in so many years."

"Fine. You need G for dates."

"And then I would eventually want to marry someone," he added. "And then, another baby bird? Those are expensive. I can't do that with my salary these days. I used to get paid more until someone else showed up. Cutting my salary in _half_."

Sans loved comedy. He actually didn't need that extra paycheck too much, if Frisk was still working. "Kay. I could joke for half the salary."

"No salary," the bird said, "and I want the human gone too. I don't want her near Mettaton's."

"How about a price?" Sans asked instead. The bird was going to drive it hard.

"I want 1 Million G, or your salary and her gone," he declared. "That's it, that's all I'm taking."

"Asgore placed her there," Sans said. "Her not being there isn't a choice yet. After the barrier breaks, I promise I'll do my best to keep her out of your way. And, uh. Fine. My full salary," he agreed. "Just drop this. You are hurting more than me and Frisk. You are bringing my family into it, and that's not going to work out nicely for you if you don't accept what I got for you." He had to make that clear. "If we can't reach an agreement like gentlemonsters, then . . ."

A light squawk.

"Oh, I don't think so! You are fired!"

Sans turned around and saw Mettaton. He charged straight forward to Snowdrake's father.

"That is not the kind of comedy for this establishment. It has a place, but not here! It's not how the surface does it, not at their prestigious restaurants!" Mettaton yelled. "Did you think I would not find out about your new comedy act? I am hearing complaints out of my hearing units! Out!"

Wait, this wasn't good. "Hang on, Mettaton," Sans tried to reason with him. "He was just mad. Frisk killed his kid, and he works in the same place with her. It's just driving him a little bonkers." Sans didn't want any extra trouble with the bird. An agreement was almost reached already. "Let him stay."

"No." Mettaton turned to look at Sans. "I heard rumors of the jokes he was telling. Not only were they cruel, but they were terribly unfunny to begin with anyhow. He lost his spark."

"He lost his whole family," Sans said.  _I can't believe I have to defend the bird._ "It's left a big hurting on him. Not only that, he got some extra LV like everyone else. Give 'em another chance, and he'd probably agree not to do it anymore. Right?"

Snowdrake's father just stared ahead, out of it. "I challenge you, Sans. Outside."

No. That was suicide. "Not fighting," Sans told him.

"The soul is so empty anymore." He cooed softly. "Just let the body turn to dust."

"Being empty _hurts_."

Sans looked over and saw Sunburst again. "Now isn't the time, out."

"What would you know?" The bird seemed to have gotten some of his spite back. "What would some spoiled child know about being empty! You've never been empty." The bird winced at him.

Sans grabbed Sunburst. "You're too gentle to be causing trouble like this anymore. You can't handle it."

"Sorry," Sunburst apologized. "I used to be so much better. At sneaking around. At being mean. But, he just. He hurt everyone, but he's hurting himself. Everything is making me hurt."

Sans patted his back gently. It wasn't easy to have a soul sometimes, especially for pain. But being an evil thing without one for a long time, then feeling that pain? Sans didn't even know how much pain Sunburst could be in. "Hey, let it go. I don't care if you used to be better at all that. You're better this way, not the other. Okay?"

"Shove it. Comedy is not my thing anymore anyway," Snowdrake's father said. "Life isn't funny anymore. I quit. I'll find a new job. Chalk it up to one more thing the human is responsible for."

"King Asgore can probably get you a job," Sans said quickly. He didn't want the bird leaving bitter or upset. He'd been so close to a deal.

\------------------------

Just another thing the human took away. His job. Well, it took his son away, so why not add more pain on top of it? And Sans, asking Asgore to help him find another job. Ugh! The shame of something like that. He'd find another job, or just starve. At this point, he didn't care.  _Stupid human. Stupid kids. There's no use for any of them! Just saunter in, kill everyone, and then just work and have a peaceful family right afterward. That isn't the way it's supposed to work!_ And that stupid boy, Al. He'd heard about him. He'd watched him. He knew nothing about being empty.

Snowdrake got off the stage and walked away.  _Yet, his expression said he had known emptiness. And why would a child who consistently called their mother momma start calling her by her first name? Especially when trying to defend her? It would be the most likely time to call her momma._ Hmm.  _You know? Marriage is a long way to go just to make yourself look good as a parent. I don't see Sans wanting to jump for that option._ His large feet clomped the ground as he walked out.

Sans was good at hiding things. Maybe he was still hiding things, and maybe the kids knew something. He pulled out his G. He was out of a job and he should save his money, but it would be worth being starved and dusted if he could find a way to get justice. "Hmm."

\---------------------

 

**The next day . . .**

Snowdrake's father waited behind a tree while he waited for the naive boy to come over. He grinned at him. "Monster Kid. What did you find out?"

Monster Kid smiled. "I don't know." He shrugged. "They are kind of weird. I think humans are just supposed to be weird."

"What's weird about them?" Snowdrake asked. "Come on. If you want that nice cream bar you've had your heart set on, tell me."

"I still don't get why you'd want to know," Monster Kid said. "Anyhow, I walked up to them in Sans yard. One of the kids was actually building a cool sculpture outside. It was awesome, you should see it!" He almost lost track of the conversation as he started to describe it. "Oh, but then it's like he didn't suddenly want to talk to me. I mean, I'm a kid. What's scary about me? Then, the other was the same way. Kind of just enjoying the company, and then he just cut me off."

_Split personality?_ Psychologically disturbed kids. Did Asgore know this?  _They have a better chance of turning if there is something psychologically wrong with them._ "Would you like to earn two nice cream bars?"

 

\----------------------------------------

**Later that night at Sans' and Papyrus' House . . .**

 

"Hey, come here." Sans picked up Al who was trying to get some extra attention from Frisk. She was getting bigger and tired. Even though she had the old power of Flowey and Chara, she was almost ready to pop in as little as two to three weeks now. He put Al on his shoulder and pulled the chair out to Frisk. "Down, Beautiful."

"Mm." Frisk didn't like being waited on, but she still gave him a small smile as she sat down.

"Here you go." Papyrus laid out supper. It was nothing grand, just some simple spaghetti. There was nothing exciting going on. It was just life. He picked up Jewel or Yard and sat him down as well.

"Looks good," Frisk said politely as she took a bite of the food.

"Don't forget some veggie and fruit," Sans said. He handed her some cold fries.

Frisk took the cold fries. They counted. Everything counted to keep her health up. The better she ate, the better she felt. They ate for several minutes, discussing their day. Frisk found out from Sunburst and Al about the comedy club incident. Which, Sans wasn't happy about. Which also, she wasn't happy about that Sans tried to take care of it without her.

It soon faded over though. Sans promised he'd keep an extra good eye on the bird, and he'd try to get Asgore to make the bird happy. He was just one more thing in the Underground. Frisk was used to the bumps. She'd been dealing with them for her entire pregnancy, but they'd gotten through all of them. Day after day, her children had gotten used to the Underground. She had gotten used to everything. Her and Sans had gone out nearly a dozen times for real, and even Sans didn't seem to feel as threatened about losing Frisk anymore.

"Oh. I heard Alphys brought the dress?" Papyrus asked Frisk as he continued to eat. "Is it pretty?"

Frisk nodded. "I love it. It's white and blue."

"Got echo flowers stitched into it," Sans said. "Although, Frisk wasn't the happiest with Alphys," he chuckled. "Humans got some kind of thing called bad luck if the dress is seen by the hubby before the wedding day."

"Well, that's just silly," Papyrus agreed. "Humans are a funny thing sometimes."

"It's traditional," Frisk defended her species.

"Sorry, Beautiful. Didn't mean to belittle your people." Still, Sans muttered it. He was trying. "Not all of them are bad. I mean, you're good. The kids are good. There must be more good out there." He took another bite. "Just not real big numbers."

Frisk didn't reply.

"You give hope to your kind though," Sans said gently. "They are lucky to have you."

Frisk smiled slightly as she yawned. At least he had a kind word. She tried to take another bite, but almost fell asleep. She looked back at her spoon, and then heard Al.

"Wow. That's even more tired than I've seen Pop-Pop. Falling asleep while eating."

Frisk watched Sans get up from the chair. He placed their child down and helped her up. "You had a good portion. It's clear it's bedtime though."

"I used to be so awesome," Frisk complained as she walked the floor.

"I know," Sans patted her back.

"I used to be able to run and jump."

"Yeah, Beautiful."

"I used to be able to survive fights and then just be back, ready for more."

"Uh huh, watch your step up the stairs." Sans helped her up the stairs, staying right behind her. She almost rolled down one time, too tired to hang on.

"Now I can't even get through Papyrus' traditional spaghetti night without falling asleep." Frisk wiped at her eyes. "And it's not fair!"

"Nothing to cry over, Frisk." Sans got her to the top. "You're just a little emotional."

"I'm always emotional," Frisk complained. "I used to be able to keep it all contained within!"

"I know."

"I feel so weak." She watched their door open. She walked over to her side of the bed, Sans helping her down as he took the other side. "I hate this." She wiped at her eyes again.

"It's almost over." Yet, Sans didn't sound half as emotional or sad as her. Sometimes, Frisk swore he even enjoyed her misery.

"I want it over with, now," Frisk complained. She moaned lightly, feeling Sans' arms wrapped around her. She felt him pulling her slightly closer, and felt the comforting magic charge of his teeth against her forehead. "I love you. I'm sorry I'm making you come to bed early. Oh, the kids. Oh, I wanted to say goodnight."

"Papyrus is used to getting things ready," Sans said. "I'll set a timer, and I'll be down in an hour to help them to bed. Okay? For now, we'll get some rest."

"Just because I can't stay up." Frisk groaned, but felt Sans comforting grip tighten against her again. "I used to be able to challenge you. Now I can't even challenge you to staying awake." Sans chuckled at that one. "It wasn't a joke."

"No, I know. It's tough, Frisk, I get it." Sans laid his head down comfortably next to hers. "It could be a lot tougher, but we're okay. That's all that matters. Get some rest, Beautiful. You'll be okay. Don't worry about forcing me to bed early again. You can't ever really force _me_ to bed. That's like holding out candy to a kid and saying 'sorry, but you need to eat this'."

"I still wish you would have told me about Snowdrake's father," Frisk complained.

"Already been up and down about tonight, haven't we?" Sans said. "Close your eyes. Go to sleep. Stop fighting it. Cassie and Orion kind of need you to."

"Yes." Cassie and Orion. That's right. "Cassie and Orion will be here soon. The barrier will be opening."

"Yep, and we've got it all set out for it," Sans told her once again. "Everything's good in the Underground. So? Get some rest, okay?"

One more good sigh of protest, and then . . .

Sans stroked her hair gently. Even though his poor human was physically and emotionally exhausted so much more now, he still treasured the moments. He treasured every moment of every day with her, still a little in disbelief someone like her could love someone like him in the first place. He tucked the covers around her deeper as her body laid limp as a ragdoll. He stretched slightly and cuddled up closer.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	41. Perfectly Imperfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This was a tougher chapter to make than it appears on the surface. I cut a lot of things that didn't contribute and made it a huge hassle, but I think I kept the heart of what I wanted.

"Are you ready?" Frisk whispered by Sans skull as he was taking a bite out of supper. Sans stopped, not understand what she meant. It took him several seconds until he realized what she meant. Which made her little comment twice as fun. Might as well, giving birth wasn't going to be fun. She couldn't even track Sans as he and Papyrus started to teleport all over the place. Before she knew it, her own children were zapped away. And then-

She found herself at the barrier with a confused Undyne, Alphys and King Asgore.

"So, she's ready to pop!" Sans told them.

"Oh." King Asgore smiled but dusted himself off. "Anxious aren't you? It takes several hours-"

"Well, one must be careful, sometimes it doesn't," Papyrus interrupted the king.

Frisk blinked. That's right. Papyrus interrupted the king. The guys were real on edge. Frisk didn't dread it though. Flowey, what he did for her, it brought her mind a lot of ease. Over the course of the pregnancy, ever since their children joined with the lost spirits. Life, started to be enjoyable again. Her regrets for what happened nearly felt gone, and only the reminders of those that hate her would stay. As it should be. She messed up and had done wrong. There was no do-over card.

"Cripes, I forgot the clothes!" Sans shouted. "Papyrus, zap half of them back home, we need ceremonial duds."

The ones who mattered to her most forgave her though, and she was making up for it as best she could. Even that day. The only regret she held was the secret she had to keep from Asgore. Sometimes, Jewel did make it clear she missed Asgore more than she let on. So did Sunburst. It was seen nowhere more prominently than in their drawings, but whenever he was around, it was assured the children would clam up if either of them were in charge. Frisk had learned to not only slowly start seeing Flowey and Chara as part of her own children, but to accept them too. And Sans, he had almost as much time with them as he had with Al and Yard.

The newly formed children seemed to accept them sometimes, but there was a long road ahead of convincing them they were okay. Which was one of the biggest hurdles. King Asgore. He was their father too, yet there was no such thing as joint custody. Sometimes, doing the right thing wasn't always easy to see. It wasn't always 'don't kill this monster'. It fell between 'do I tell King Asgore and get us taken away, or do I keep this secret and let Sans and me be happy?'

If she told Asgore, he would be thrilled. He'd have his children back and a new wife. Sans would be left with nothing.

If she didn't, Sans stayed happier. He didn't worry about Asgore and seemed to take better care of himself. Yet, Asgore didn't know his children were right by his muzzle.

Those were her choices in the Underground, so she selfishly went with option two. Because? There was another factor to that one. Frisk loved Sans too. And she would play the villain to stay with him and the family if she had to continue that way for the rest of her- "Ow."

She noticed Sans right beside her, all dressed up. "Sunday best to leave the barrier," he joked. "I think all the monsters know by now. Papyrus let people know at MTT's and Grillby's. It won't take long from there."

He was right. Monsters were already starting to gather around. "Sans?" Frisk asked. "Um."

"Papyrus is bringing a setup," Sans said, of course knowing what she was thinking. "Nobody's gonna see the actual birth, Frisk. Just me and Papyrus and Asgore. Alphys is gonna watch over Sunburst and Al and Jewel and Yard."

\-------------------

Asgore smiled lovingly as he saw Sunburstal and Juleyard. Such fine little boss monsters. Every time he saw them he felt a pang inside of him. Sometimes happy, sometimes sad. He could almost imagine his own little girl and his sweet goat boy standing there. In fact? He sometimes even saw them in the kind of striped shirts they used to wear Underground. Oh, what could have been. Yet, it was a happy occasion. Every monster far and wide knew the moment was close. Frisk was breathing heavily and it wouldn't be long before the barrier would be opened. With just a little direction. "Is she close enough?" Asgore asked once more, feeling a bit useless. While being able to help the little one direct it's new power, he did not have the Skeleton intellect to help with the birthing.

Sans kept a cold rag over her head. "She'll be okay, Majesty. This is the perfect spot. Not too far from it at all."

"Good, good." Asgore nodded. What a big day for the Underground. A life-changing day.

"King Asgore, delivery."

"Hm?" Asgore noticed Undyne holding out an envelope to him. Nothing big of course. He was used to requests from his subjects. The Underground was usually a laid back kingdom. It was either someone thanking him, or perhaps requesting his help in some matter. He coughed lightly and opened it up.

* * *

 

Everything was going swell. Frisk was about ready. "Papyrus, you got the set up?" Papyrus had already set up the table, Frisk was on it. He was just adjusting the curtains. Everything seemed just about ready, until Sans felt a strange surge of power.

He turned to look behind him. Asgore kept his eyes closed, waiting, but his aura felt changed. He was doing something, something that wasn't directing the newcomers power to breaking the barrier. It felt weird. It felt dangerous.

"What is it you are doing?" Papyrus asked. He felt it too clearly. "That is not directing power to the barrier." Asgore hadn't opened his eyes still. "Sire?"

Asgore scattered papers to the wind. Sans and Papyrus caught sight of a couple of them.

"And for what reason are your children doing, drawing my daughter, my son as a goat, Toriel, and me. Why am I involved." They were questions, but he already knew the answer.

Sans wrapped his arms around Frisk and growled. "Don't even think about it."

"My children. How?" he asked. "I _know_ they are, I have felt it! I thought it was in my head, but I _knew_." He pointed toward Sans and Papyrus. "You have been keeping my children away from me!"

"Well it's your dumbass fault too, because we would have told you if the gaw damn fucking Underground actually did joint custody! Because I love Sans and I'm not leaving him, I'd rather die than go with you!" Frisk screamed in pain. "But no, it doesn't work that stupid human way, right?! Stupid ass goat thing, leave me alone, I'm trying to deal with this shit right now!"

Sans stared at Asgore. "Their mine too."

"The power that lets her live so easily through this, without sacrifice," Asgore said softly. "I want to know how it happened."

"You can't take them away, they are our family too!" Papyrus yelled at him.

"I want to know how it happened," Asgore repeated.

Sans held Frisk's human hand. She was squeezing tight, but being all bone, he had no problem being that support. "The flower I supposedly killed, I didn't kill. It's a long story, but too long didn't read. It paired your passed on daughter and son with my boys," he admitted. "Don't." Sans wrapped his arms around her tighter, and Papyrus did the same. "These are mine. Don't do it."

Frisk looked toward Sans. What?

"Take it off!" Papyrus demanded of the king. Yes, now Papyrus was becoming demanding. Frisk didn't understand the situation at all. Take what off?

"My daughter and my son are alive and well again. A second chance." Asgore kept his arms outstretched toward Frisk. "It's this, or I take them and Frisk as mine."

"What do you mean 'this'?" Frisk felt another contraction and leaned backward. She heard Sans trying to calm her down, but she couldn't calm down with all the anxiety in her voice.

"It's. Death. Sire," Papyrus said toward Asgore. "Please!"

"Stop it, Papa!"

Asgore looked toward his left where Sunburstal had stood.

"You _can't_ hurt my newest little brother and sister," he said, in the manner that Asgore recognized. The same kind of inflection, too shy, not quite fitting for who he should be.

"Call it what you want, it's murder." Juleyard teleported right beside him. "I know murder," he said hesitantly. "I will not be happy if you put me in a body after you murdered it's will."

"Murder?!" Frisk screeched. She started to understand now! Her whole body was ready to up and flee, but at the same time, it was giving birth. "Sans!"

"It's okay, it's okay." Sans kept his energy over her, as did Papyrus. "I promise, Frisk, just hang on! Keep positive thoughts!"

"The Underground isn't going to be the Underground anymore," Sunburstal said to King Asgore. "I am your son, and I know that one day I am going to get rid of the barbaric laws that don't matter here anymore. But, if you're smart? Papa?" He slowly walked toward him. " _You'll_ get rid of this one family rule now. Because . . ."

"We sort of . . . want two." Juleyard was hesitant.

Asgore took the new light away he was trying to hold toward Frisk. "Do you . . . miss me?"

"I killed momma!" Juleyard cried. "I was, it was, I was joined with Frisk when it happened, and I'm sorry! I've got no right to even be here!"

Frisk reached out toward her, but Sans brought her over. No matter what they were facing, they wouldn't leave her out there in such a state. Sans held her tightly, his magic still over Frisk as he looked toward Asgore.

"Half mine," Asgore said softly. "Half yours, Sans."

"Half yours," Sans corrected him. "All mine."

Frisk screamed in pain again as Papyrus got into position.

Sans held Juleyard tightly. "You gonna be okay? I gotta help Uncle Papyrus get this done, but I'm right here."

"Yeah," he answered as Sans put him down.

* * *

Asgore stared at the children as Frisk grunted and went through the birthing process. He could do it. He could take the new soul's little wills right before they were born, kill them, and have new bodies for his children. He would not have to take Frisk away from Sans, and he could have his own children back. But, they were right. He was just too emotional to see it. To kill the wills was death. He had enough of death with children.

He looked out toward Sunburstal. "Are you . . . happy?"

Sunburstal smiled at him. "Happier than I've been in a long time. I know it doesn't make sense, but I belong here."

"The children are part of the solution of the timeline," Papyrus said to King Asgore as Sans concentrated on Frisk. "So much happened, so many broken rules, but this was destined to happen."

"We're supposed to be together," Sunburstal said. "Yeah, we are totally supposed to be together." His voice changed. Sans' son? "I'm Al. He's Sunburst. We switch off between control. I know it sounds kind of weird? But it's kind of right to."

"Sunburst." Asriel had a new name with his new start. "Chara?" Asgore asked.

"I'm called Jewel," Juleyard said. "And I am Yard!" He said with more excitation. Clearly Sans' son again. "We switch off too, but I can't imagine not having her here with me! She helps me cope with the world and focus." The expression and stance changed again. "And he helps me . . . with emotional stuff," she said slowly.

"I don't blame you," Asgore whispered toward her. "The death of your mother, I don't blame you. You were a fallen soul forced to feel LOVE. I cannot judge that. I. I know you loved her."

" . . . I wasn't a good kid," Jewel warned him. "I did more than that."

"Jewel," Sunburst said. "It's okay. Now's your chance."

Jewel watched Frisk and Sans a moment before continuing. "I killed myself to join with Asriel. I wanted to kill humanity for the Monsters, so we could go up. Asriel's goodness is the only reason it didn't work. He sacrificed himself, but it was all me. I'm sorry."

Frisk blinked through her shut eyes trying to keep up with the pain as well as with what was going on. Were her children safe? Was Asgore going to let them live the way they have been?

"I forgive you," Asgore said softly towards Jewel. "I. Also did things, outrageous, terrible things in the name of taking it down. I guess, we all were a little lost."

"Sans?" Frisk whined almost in a squeal. She looked toward him. She couldn't speak or communicate real well, but he'd always been able to read her.

"Jewel's doing okay," he whispered back. "We're okay still, just concentrate. We're almost there."

Asgore bent down and held out his arms toward his children. His reborn children. Both Jewel and Sunburst ran to him, giving him a hug. A hug he had dreamed of for so long. He held them as he picked them up. He looked first toward Juleyard. "Jewel? Are you . . . okay being a boy?"

"It takes some getting used to," he admitted. "But, I've always been more of a tom boy and . . ." She squirmed. "I'd rather be a boy and have my new baby sister than ever take a body of a girl. Frisk, Pop-Top and Papyrus always said it was inside that counted anyway."

Asgore nodded. He looked toward Sunburst. "You?"

"Happier than I've been in a long time, Papa," Sunburst admitted. "Please say it? My other papa probably already figured it out, but my new mom's giving birth. She's antsy. She needs support."

Asgore hugged his children once more and placed them back down. "We will go over our joint custody business after the birth."

He and Sans both shared a look before Frisk pulled Sans straight to her, already pushing.

\----------------------------

 

Half an hour later, Frisk held her newborns, enjoying the radiance of their new souls next to her, instead of inside her. Each of them were wrapped in an orange and blue striped blanket. Her little girl moved lightly in her arms while her boy was pleasantly sleeping. She could feel his chest moving up and down against her. She was being carried on the bed, which had been exclusively made for the occasion. Several monsters were helping to lift her with the bed out of the Underground as everyone poured out.

Several steps had been taken in the months since Sans and Frisk knew what was waiting outside. No monster yelled, cheered, and all were quiet, walking in an orderly fashion out of the barrier, toward their new destination. It sat on the top of the hill, a beautiful wide remote spot. They would set up their new barrier that kept monsters safe and humans out. They even had enough time to add a degree of polish Alphys' in the other timeline didn't have. It was not only transparent for them to see the sky, but reflective on the outside, so most likely humanity wouldn't even know of it's presence for several years or decades to come, giving them the time to rescue the family members that had been trapped.

Sans and Papyrus could have held the bed up with their own magic, and they were probably helping a little, but they were sharing the joy of letting the little newcomers be taken out of the Underground too. She looked to her left at Sans. Four days a week, she and him would be taking care of Jewel and Yard and Sunburst and Al. That would also help give them time to deal with all the new changes, and the newcomers Orion and Cassie.

Three days a week, Asgore would have Jewel and Yard and Sunburst and Al. As King, he would also be busy, but those would be the days he would try to keep more open to spend a second chance with his children.

The other option would be for everyone to live in the new castle when it was ready. No one agreed yes or no to that yet.

When they reached their destination and the barrier was placed up, everyone set off to work. Some came and went from the old barrier, grabbing things with smaller amounts of magic to bring. The creatures with large amounts of magic were responsible for bringing buildings and any huge building materials. Without things like plumbing, it was amazing what could be moved.

By the end of the night, Sans, and Papyrus were next to her in her own bed, in their old house. Now moved. Sans was holding Sunburst and Al on his shoulder, Cassie in his arms, Orion was sleeping in his crib, and Asgore was holding Jewel and Yard.

"Name your date and time," Asgore said with a smile toward Sans. "For your marriage."

"At least a couple of days," Jewel said as she bent toward Frisk. "New momma's gotta rest up."

"Yeah. We'll talk about it when she's feeling better," Sans said as he held Frisk's hand. She was half asleep. "Not the biggest rush now."

"No. There isn't anymore. Have the most beautiful ceremony if you wish," Asgore said. "I am sure even those monsters with a grudge against Frisk have realized how truly wonderful she had been. Well, all but one."

Yeah. The little traitor who made Asgore the envelope. Snowdrake's father. It burned Sans inside that he couldn't do anything to that bird. If Asgore hadn't seen the light he would have lost his entire family! But, Snowdrake's father had apparently poured money into having other monster's spy on Sans' family, and a messenger, when he had no job, that he finally bit the dust. Whether it was starvation or because he just didn't want to live anymore, Sans didn't know.

He was just lucky that he still had his kids. Although, the concept of sharing them felt weird. He really didn't want to do it, but Frisk assured him they would still love him too. They would have her as a mom, all of them, and two wonderful dads. They had more than enough love in their hearts.

* * *

Later that night . . .

"I can't believe how much of the Underground was brought up here," Frisk said from her side of the bed, now finally getting to rest in her own bed she missed so much. Sans slipped in beside her.

"Adrenaline and magic, it's a thing," Sans said. "Just you wait, tomorrow night I bet Mettaton's whole place will be up here."

"Are Orion and Cassie down?"

"Yep."

"How are you?"

Sans looked toward her. "Monsters don't like . . . sharing." He grunted. "I know I can always live at the castle too. It's an option. I don't know. Either way, I'm still sharing. Monsters don't like sharing family."

"Humans don't always like sharing either," Frisk admitted. "Not all the time. Not everything. Not in a perfect world, and it's far from perfect." She looked back toward him. "Whether we go to the castle or not, you don't ever have to share _me_ though."

Sans smiled. "Well, I got my hands full with my new little guy and gal," he said. "I guess six kids is a lot to handle full time." He closed his eyes and laid back. "Not really, this sucks. Life in a castle. I bet it's what we pick," he muttered, "but." He looked back toward her. "As long as I never have to share _you_ , I think I'll be okay."

"Yeah." Frisk sighed. "I wonder if the perfect pacifist part of me got the perfect world she wanted. She deserved it. She did everything that I couldn't. She never messed it all up. Nature probably gave her a great break."

"Hey? You're getting married to the most eligible bachelor in the Former Underground," Sans said. "You broke the barrier, had two gorgeous babies, and brought life back to lost souls. I don't care about some other version of you being perfect. I love _you_ , Beautiful," he said. "Perfectly imperfect. Just like me."

"I love you, Sans." Frisk held his bony hand as he tried to curl up closer to her.

Perfectly imperfect . . . sounded like a nice way to live now.

 

_**Now I have children of my own, they ask their mother, what will I be? Will I be handsome, will I be rich? I tell them tenderly.** _

_**Que Sera, Sera. Whatever will be, will be. The future's not ours to see.** _

_**Que Sera, Sera. What will be, will be.** _

_**Que Sera, Sera.** _

_**-Doris Day** _


	42. Goodbye Flowey

Author's Note: The Pacifist Timeline is tougher, and I really wanted to work it out before I started posting it. I thought getting the first four chapters would be good, then it was ten before I knew it, then thirteen, and now it's up fifteen . . . so I really need to start posting it! Thanks to those who have been waiting for me to come back and start the next side. I am writing other things though too so I don't get burned out on Undertale, and I wanted to make sure I could keep myself on a pretty good schedule.

I am just going to be editing the first fifteen chapters and getting them up over the next several days, and then I am going to go a little dark for maybe two weeks, and then come back with a bundle of chapters again. 

The Pacifist Timeline starts right after Frisk fixed the timeline in Chapter 14, so the moment is tense and it moves quick. It will adjust itself better in the next chapter.

* * *

 

_**When I grew up and fell in love, I asked my Sweetheart what lies ahead? Will we have rainbows, day after day? Here's what my sweetheart said.** _

_**Que Sera, Sera. Whatever will be, will be. The future's not ours to see.** _

_**Que Sera, Sera. What will be, will be.** _

_**-Doris Day** _

 

Flowey. He couldn’t believe it. _How_ could this be happening? As soon as he put two and two together that he wasn’t at home, and a whole sum of women and children surrounded Al (the one he chose to stick to that day), he got the hint. They had been shoved into the core, and there was only one reason to shove them into the core! He didn’t say a word, staying hidden on Al while he and Juleyard re-asked about their mom. Sans' answer?

“She’s coming. She’s, um, better now. Nobody’s going to remember you besides me though, and that’s just for so long. Sorry about that.”

_Sorry about that._ _He just told them they wouldn’t remember Frisk and he was sorry?_ _And I thought I was bad!_

Sans took Al, Juleyard, and the rest of them to the castle. There, he talked to King Asgore. Now Flowey had a better idea of what was going on. Frisk had been double-souled.

Double. Souled. Part of her belonged in one timeline, and part of her in another. Apparently, the genocidal part of Frisk had been fighting with Sans, and a strange reaction resulted in him switching, not only timelines, but to having Chara inside of him. He had her fix it.

One part of Frisk was there, while another had to go back to that empty world.

Flowey didn’t know how to handle that. _I want to go to her!_ She needed him. Yet, he couldn’t be in both worlds. The kids were there. While he downplayed the importance of them sometimes, he'd also gotten closer to those kids. Frisk, Sunburstal and Juleyard. They were his odd . . . family. _I can’t help the other one, but I can help this one._ He could still help her break the barrier. As soon as it was broken, Sans would take control and tell Asgore what happens when it breaks.

New barrier up while they search for a way to create what Alphys had before. The end. After that? Well, then he’d choose where to go.

It was only right though. Good or not, it was still Frisk.

 

“A human is coming to break the barrier?” Asgore repeated, staring at the goner half-monster and humans Sans just brought to him. “These are . . . my citizens I insisted I kept?”

“Yeah, monster is rare down here,” Sans said. “We didn’t want anyone to be unborn that were brought down, so there you go.” He gestured to the kids. “Made without anyone’s approval. I got a couple myself. Showed them to ya, over in the corner.” Al waved while Juleyard still wasn’t the best. “They remember too, so they are a little skittish.”

“And the human that is coming through? She was double-souled with you? How?” Asgore blinked. "This is a lot to take in."

“Welp? That’s . . . territory we don’t need to get into,” Sans decided. “Look, everything’s good. She’s fine. She’s coming through, breaking the barrier, life’s all happy, nothing to it. Okay? Just, don’t try and hunt her down any extra. Standard stuff.”

“Should you just bring her here then?” Asgore asked.

“Oh. Well, I thought about that,” Sans admitted. “Truth is? I just know a little about how she moved through here.” He never got the finer details of the adventure. Sure, he knew the route she took, but the end was so fuzzy. He remembered her lying down and then it just opening. It was best not to interfere. The only interference he would mess around in would be if she started to kill things. Other than that, he would get Alphys to watch her, right after he gave her daughter back.

 

“No, no, no!” Flowey finally revealed himself on the back of Al. “How dare you do all of this! I know she didn’t agree to this lightly, and if she did, she would have at least warned me and the kids!” Jerk!  He was going to say something else, but he had to say that first. What a Jerk! Stupid jerk. Now what did he need to say? “I _know_ how she moved around.”

“Starts in the Ruins,” Sans said. “Comes out to Snowdin. But hey? When did you first meet her?”

Oh. “In the Ruins,” Flowey answered.

“Early?”

“First creature.”

“Then . . .?” Sans moved closer down to him. “Shouldn’t you be there right now?”

“Oh? Oh!” Flowey recognized his flaw. He quickly got off Al and hightailed it out through the ground. Surely him not being there didn’t influence too much. Heck, not meeting him, and him not trying to take her life would probably be a good thing, right?

* * *

In the Light, Beneath the Hole Frisk Fell Into.

“Mom? Dad?” Frisk called out again to the hole. She tried leaving once so far, and she ran into a frog. Too terrified to deal with it, it just hopped away. But it was a monster frog, and that meant she was in a land of monsters! There didn’t seem to be any dangerous enemies around her though, so she went ahead and stayed by the hole. If she ventured out too far, she might run into more powerful monsters. Eventually, someone had to come. The hole was far down, but light shined through. If only there was a way to-

“Howdy, Frisk!”

Frisk screamed when she saw a flower pop up right out of the ground, scaring her. She grasped her chest.

“Whoah, easy. No heart attack please,” the creature said. “Didn’t mean to scare you. Thought you were used to me doing that by now.” He talked so casually to her. “Sans wants you to take your old steps to the castle, complete with enemies. Guess he thinks it’s the only way to get the barrier opened too.” He chuckled. “Funny, isn’t he?”

Who was this creature?

“Frisk?”

“ . . .”

“Uuhh . . . uh oh.” The flower looked upset. “Oh great, Frisk. Do you even know me? Flowey? You know, the one who stayed by your side after all the Genocide? Ring a bell at all?”

Frisk didn’t know what to think of this creature. “You’re not going to hurt me are you, Sir? I’m just a little girl. I-I didn’t mean to fall down here into your domain!” The creature just kept looking at her. It had known her name. It talked like it knew her. It was clearly crazy, except that it got her name right. “Sir?”

“Just.” The flower, it now seemed . . . sad? “That's _not_ funny, Chara." Frisk took a step backward, but the creature didn't make a move. He just kind of hung around, looking at her for a little while. Then, he spoke again. "Don’t hurt any of us. None of us would ever hurt you in the Ruins. Even the icky frogs. Some monsters will be after you, because it’s there job. Most of them are just scared and they’ll make contact because they are afraid you’ll hurt them. Just, if you’re nice, everyone will be nice to you.”

Was it manipulating her? How did it know her name?

“There’s a nice goat monster up ahead,” he said. “Her name is Toriel. She wants to protect humans so she is going to be extra clingy. Keep working with her, and she’ll eventually let you pass. Don't be afraid or go wonky, she won't actually hurt you.” He sighed heavily, almost depressed. “Welcome to the Underground. I’ll see you after the Ruins.” Then, he went away. Back into the ground.

Frisk approached the tiny hole he left. That monster seemed . . . nice. He wasn’t manipulative. He just came, was pleasant, a little sad, probably telepathic, warned her about things, and away it went. It never even tried to fight her. Maybe she would be okay? Maybe monsters weren't that bad after all.

His presence made her gather her courage again. A goat monster named Toriel. The others wouldn’t hurt her. _Frogs though?_ Still . . . if they weren’t going to hurt her. She took a couple of steps forward when-

“Over here!”

Frisk looked up. A rope! She quickly went over and caught on it. Someone must have heard her and got a barrier expert to help. The rope was strange looking, it felt warm and a bit sparkly. It must have had some kind of magic to it. It would have felt nicer to climb but it also felt sticky.

When she climbed to the top of the rope, she found herself able to move through the barrier. She was pulled up.

* * *

**Surface . . .**

“That was close,” A man said as he helped her up. “You could have been a goner. You really shouldn’t wander out this far, Miss. Didn’t you see the Caution sign? It’s to warn trespassers. There are a bunch of old barriers out here. Naturally preserved, but you shouldn't mess around with nature.”

“I’m very sorry,” Frisk said. “Are you going to tell my parents?”

“I don’t know.” The man looked at another one. “She’s what, maybe 18? 19?”

Nineteen? “No, I’m eight,” Frisk said. “Almost nine, Sir.” The men just laughed.

“Sure you are.” They didn’t seem to believe her. “Come on. Let’s get you back to your parents.”

* * *

**The Resort . . .**

_I don’t understand._ Frisk looked at her grown hands. She thought it was just an illusion of the darkness that she felt different. But, she wasn’t. She wasn’t a child anymore. She wasn’t even really a tween. She looked about 19. As the men knocked on her parents door, she couldn’t help herself as she ran into her mother’s arms. “Momma, I’m sorry! I don’t understand what happened! I promise I will never, ever run away again!”

“What?” Frisk’s mother Josephine looked down at her.

“Yes.” One of the men looked toward the other, and then toward her mother. “Mrs. Carlisle? This is your nine year old daughter, Frisk. She fell into a barrier.”

“A barrier?! Jonathon!”

 

Frisk and her family all sat down. Her father and mother started to comfort her as the men explained.

“Mister Teeg is a barrier expert, he came down as soon as I called him,” the first man said. “I’m Mister Adaprax, the owner of the Resort. I try to watch for anyone leaving the area, night or day, because of strange occurrences in the past. There are some very old abandoned barriers far out there, off my property.”

“Well, you could have told us that the resort was right next to such a dangerous area,” Mrs. Carlisle scolded him. "Barriers are for dangerous or private sanctioned areas. Research facilities. Prisons! This was a resort!"

“Now, now. In the brochure, it warns everyone that this area is beautiful and tranquil because of it’s connection to nature,” he said to her. “Before you could even be allowed, you were to know that, so you could watch for your children. Whether it was an old barrier or a bear, children should be with an escort outside of the resort area.”

“That is true Josephine,” Mr. Carlisle said. “We did know of this. It’s true for every natural area. It's what makes them special.”

“But. A barrier.” Frisk felt her mother’s grasp around her once more. “Do you know how many people can even escape those?”

“As I said, Mister Teeg is a barrier expert,” Mister Adaprax said again. “As long as your daughter Frisk stayed near it close enough, he would be able to help.”

“We were lucky she didn’t wander off too far,” Mister Teeg added. “Too far off, I couldn’t have done anything. She was in an ancient barrier too, no idea how old that one had been. Took a _real_ special, powerful rope to pull her out. Humans can’t go down those ancient ones without getting stuck themselves for all time.”

“It had some sort of magic on it?” Frisk asked Mister Adaprax. “The rope. It felt like it had magic.”

“Something like that.” He didn’t answer back with any detail.

“What was the rope?” Mrs. Carlisle asked. “How did it have magic?”

Mister Teeg rubbed his lower jaw. “It’s best not to get too technical in these cases.”

“It’s . . . “ Frisk blinked. She didn’t know how she knew. But. “You killed a monster.”

“Frisk, Honey?” Her mother said. “They aren’t up here.”

Mister Adaprax shared a look with Mister Teeg.

“What?” Frisk’s father just stared. “Are you kidding? They are?”

“Child’s imagination. Also a grown up child’s imagination,” Mister Teeg said as he got up from the couch. “Be assured, it was lucky we even got her back. Most that fall through an old abandoned barrier never return. It is a dangerous thing to watch out for, which is why they’ve been banned everywhere except in the military and prisons. Only the older ones are preserved for posterity.”

“What about Frisk?” Her mother asked. “Can you fix whatever happened to her age?”

“Yes, what happened to my daughter?” Her father asked. “You’re the expert. What happened?”

“I would guess that there was some kind of magic aging going on down there,” he said. “I only know about barriers. How am I supposed to know anything else? Your daughter is safe. No, there is no way to fix her.”

“A flower spoke like it knew me,” Frisk said. “A monster flower. It was nice, but it acted like it knew me. It even knew my name.”

“Telepathy.” Mister Teeg stood up. “The occurrence of the strange aging doesn’t happen very often, but it has happened before.”

“It wasn’t just telepathy,” Frisk said. “I _know_ it. I  . . .” She winced. Her head started to hurt. “I think I knew him too. Somehow.” Frisk looked over toward the rope. In the light, she could see it even better. “That rope is saturated.” She didn’t know how she knew, or why. Especially at her age, but she was starting to feel less her age with each passing moment. “You slaughtered _more_ than a monster to rescue me.”

“I don’t know what age magic does,” Mister Teeg said, ignoring Frisk. “Just take care of your daughter. Don’t be surprised if she starts acting older. Let her find her way. If she wants to get a job and move on with her life, you’ll have to accept that is how it is. I will be in touch to give you what is called an Authentic Certificate of Aging that you may photocopy or digitally send out to any of her future employers.”

“A child doesn’t just grow up because their body grew up,” Frisk’s father said suspiciously. “That is a mental issue, not just physical. How could you issue something like that? _You_ are hiding so much more than you are telling us!”

“Good day.” Mister Teegs just wound up the rope and left, refusing to answer a single question more.

* * *

**Underground . . .**

“She is gone?”

“Uh. Yeah.”

“Up and left?”

“Never came out of the Ruins,” Flowey said to King Asgore. Sans was silent by his side, but not happy. At all. “I saw her, she was there.”

“She is the one who was supposed to open the barrier!” Asgore roared at him. “Sans declared that! Look at everyone he brought back, this was supposed to be it! How could you mess that up?!”

“She would have gone on to meet Toriel!” Flowey hissed. “Go ask your old wife, not _me_!”

“My old . . . Toriel?” Asgore stepped closer to Flowey. “My wife is in the Ruins?”

“Someone must have found a way to get her some time after I left,” Flowey said. “Not my fault. Still, it doesn’t matter. I just need-“

“We’ll never be freed.” Asgore looked toward the human women. He looked toward the half-monster children.

“None of them are up for shish kabobbing,” Sans warned him.  The humans screamed. Sans kept going like it was nothing. “Those are the moms of little monsters. That's not right.”

“Yes. I know.” Asgore looked back to the Flower. “How could you do that?”

“I may have been a little later getting there,” Flowey said. “I wasn’t as . . . cold.” He went with that. “That should have been a good thing. Frisk didn’t have a single memory of me. Compliments of someone you don't want to know.”

“Oh, great. It’s because someone was angry about the deal, right?” Sans kicked the ground. “This is bad.” He looked back toward Al and Juleyard who were playing with Papyrus a little ways away. They were trying to keep them from worrying. “I promised I’d get her back to her kids.” Her mind was stuck as a kid herself, and she was nowhere inside the barrier. Why did promises always backfire?

“You knew my wife was in the Ruins?” Asgore’s mind was still dwelling on Toriel as he addressed Flowey again. “My wife. You knew she was in the Ruins? For how long?”

Barrier caring was going out the window. “Awhile I guess,” Flowey said. “So? She didn’t feel like seeing you, obviously. She stayed away for who knows how long? It’s not _my_ business if somebody’s hiding from a repulsive, terrible husband.” Then, just to twist the knife a little deeper. “Then again, it’s been so long and she’s hid for so long? I would have to say by your own laws, she isn’t even technically wife by now.”

“Boy, you are a real button pusher,” Sans warned him. “That is not an issue to start stepping into with _him_ , Flowey.” He gestured around. “Barrier can’t be broken and he’s focusing on _that_ instead. You know how monsters are with family. Overall, not a conversation topic for the moment.”

“Toriel.” Asgore looked toward the ground. “If I could have talked to her. Perhaps if I can still talk to her.”

“You’ve got absolutely no chance,” Flowey said to him. “None. Zip. Zero. Forget it. She’ll never forgive you. You killed six innocent human children, so yep, never happening.” Idiot. Still. If Flowey wanted to get back to Frisk, he needed to get to the surface too. “Like I was trying to stay, I can still-”

Asgore pulled him out of the ground?!

“You hid knowledge away from me! Not only that, you are _enjoying_ the hurt you have caused in me?!” He held the flower tightly. “Sans, call Alphys. We are locking this dreadful thing up before it causes anymore harm.”

Locked up?! Flowey tried to get out of his grasp, but he was just a flower and nowhere close to the ground. Without any additional power, Asgore could kill him easily if he wanted to. _Me and my big, evil mouth!_ Always causes trouble. Okay, now how should he be nice about this? How would something like a soul be nice about this? “I don’t think she ever dated, she’s been lonely and all alone stuck in the Ruins all these years. Isn’t that good news?” Hm. Nope, not right. Different tactic. “Look, look! Destiny had Frisk come down, right? So, she’ll _eventually_ fall again, and then we can have her back!”

“We?” Asgore asked.

“Of course, ‘we’,” Flowey said. “Frisk is mine.” He looked dangerously at Sans. “She’s always been just _mine_. You shouldn’t have done this on a whim!”

“The quicker the better when fixing an unbreakable rule,” Sans said. “This wasn’t going to be an easy task for her to accept. Half of her was being taken away from-“

“You are very attached to her?” Asgore asked Flowey. “Do you love her?”

Eh?! “Uuh . . .” That was weird to ask. For one, he was a soulless flower. He didn’t know love. What he knew was that Frisk took care of him and he wanted to stay by her side. Was that love? But, the thought of that kind of relationship kind of love with . . . little flowers . . . that wasn’t it. “I don’t know, I’m a soulless flower, how should I know love?”

“You are clearly protective of her, soulless flower.” Asgore held him closer. “How long did you know Toriel was locked up?”

“Ooh, King Asgore?” Sans stepped forward lightly. “I’m just saying the flower _might_ not be the best, but that kind of question-“

“Sileeeeence!”

“Okey dokey.” Sans quit. Asgore wasn’t happy. Even Sans didn’t want to tangle with him.

“Fate will pull her back?” Flowey suggested again. "She was double-souled, timeline corruption, she will probably get pulled back to fix things right? Isn't that how it works?"

“Perhaps she will,” Asgore said to him. “Perhaps the one _you_ love will come back down here, as Toriel also stayed down here. All these years. _Away_ from me.”

Oh. He. “Frisk is mine!” Flowey hissed. “She and I are the same, we are the same! We belong together!”

“Obsessive little flower. Clearly this is the better option.” Asgore handed him to Sans. “Take the obsessive flower to Alphys. If the human comes back down, such a soulless flower would not be good for her. I believe Alphys will know what to do with it.”

Sans didn’t move, but Flowey did. Sans moved back as he watched his thorns lash out. Just enough to reach the ground. He tunneled down into the soil, feeling freedom. Lock him up for all time? _I know what he wants. Trying to get revenge on me knowing about the caretaker? Oh come on, Idiot, anyone in the Ruins knew about it!_ Not fair. He wanted to keep him from Frisk when she came back down. Keep him away from Frisk?

Frisk and him were one. They were alike. They were the only of their kind, murderers who understood each other and their weird ways. At least, they _used_ to be.

The new Frisk didn’t know him. They wouldn’t have that connection. Even if he found a way to her. They would never be the same.  _Forget it, I've made up my mind! I am getting back to my Frisk!_

Smiley Idiot might be an Idiot, but at least he never tried to take Frisk from him. Even if Sansy boy said something nice though now, his decision was made. And just like Frisk, he would _keep it_. But first?

 

Flowey came back up, much farther behind King Asgore. “Just to let you know King Asgore? Yeah? _I’m_ the one who breaks the barrier, not Frisk! Say hello to your little Boss Monster who knows how to carry multiple souls. Frisk breaks it only because she reached the nice side of me . . . and _I_ broke it.” Oh? Look, _now_ they were running. “Even _if_ she comes back down, she’ll never break it now! And with Chara deep inside of her? Ooh, who knows what fun will bloom! She's clearly still got some control. So, ta ta for now! Goodbye forever, I'm leaving this timeline, back to my real Frisk!” Before anyone quite reached him, he left.

 

Not just into the ground. He left the timeline.

* * *

Sans and Papyrus' House . . .

 

_Should’ve said more._ Sans looked toward Papyrus. He didn’t want Asgore knowing why Frisk and him were double-souled. He just gave the barest information. Even Papyrus got the barest information. Handed the kiddos over and said ‘Skelebro goner brothers. Watch them for a bit while I talk to Asgore.’ Yeah, it was light. Yeah, it wasn’t much. Papyrus knew when he needed to deal with Sans' slightly askew ways. But, Asgore? Sans didn’t really know if saying ‘she used to be part Genocidal’ would be taken well. He’d be upset of course, but he already saw what he did to the last Frisk. He didn’t want to take a chance.

Sans goal was simple. Once he realized he was on the good side, (which felt strange. He never felt like real good things happened to him.) then he immediately knew the next thing. Kids. Barrier break.  A fake looking illusion could go over it until they could come up with something similar Alphys had. Done.

Done.

Well, not done. There was one, tiny, little thing he _should_ have mentioned to Asgore before Flowey the Flower pissed him the hell off. Flowey and Frisk somehow broke the barrier together. He didn’t know how. That one mistake?

Sans was mad enough when Flowey came back and said she was gone. It wasn’t the flower’s fault though, as much as Asgore wanted to pin it on him. If Frisk had forgot everything because her mind regressed to that exact moment, then maybe she went with help if it did come. It wasn’t likely. He had no idea what a human did to make it through but not break a barrier, but it had to have happened. She was gone from the Underground.

Without her kids. Who were staring at him, doe-eyed over the table.

“So?” Papyrus tried to help. “You are Al and Juleyard, correct?”

“Correctamundo,” Al said. “And you are Papyrus?”

“Yes,” Papyrus said.

“Oh, quit it!” Juleyard shouted. “We’ve been asked that nearly four times already! Why are we allowed to be here? Where’s mom? Why did Flowey run away?”

No matter how he sliced it, Sans would have to tell them. But? _This sucks._ He didn’t want to break his promise, but this was difficult. Monsters had been trapped below that mountain forever. How was he supposed to get back to the surface to even see Frisk? _I promised._ Sans scratched his skull. “You hungry at all?”

“And we’ve been asked that one five times!” Juleyard shouted. Yeah, the kid was getting mad.

Al didn’t really show many signs of anger. He seemed rather blah, but still, his foot swayed back and forth a little much.

“Well?” Papyrus looked toward Sans. “What do you want to do, Sans?”

There wasn’t much choice. Sans leaned across the table. “The good news is, you can roam around here pretty safely. No one’s really going to want to kill ya or nothin’. You don’t have to live in the Ruins, you can live right here with us.”

“Where’s momma?” Yeah, Al didn’t even try for a yippee. Juleyard wasn’t falling for that ‘good news’ either.

“Your mom made up for what happened,” Sans said. “She went back and fixed it. No more genocide.”

“And so?” Juleyard insisted. “Where is momma?”

“By fixing it, she sort of jinxed her mind into forgetting about some stuff,” he answered. “Your mom is trapped on the surface, while we are trapped down here.” Yeah, the little faces. Juleyard still had a little wonder and hope in his face. The longer that stayed, the more it’d hurt. “She’s long gone and I can’t get her back for you.”

Juleyard was quiet at first. A little different for how he usually acted.

Al shifted. “Well? She safe?”

“Yes, absolutely!” Papyrus announced. “She did no wrong, according to Sans, so she should be safe.”

“She’s great. Probably back with your grandparents even.” Still. “I’m real sorry kiddos. I didn’t mean for this to happen. I was supposed to get your momma back.”

“Can’t keep the promise, huh?” Al didn’t have to read too deep.

“There’s something else too,” Sans said to them. “Papyrus doesn’t know you. Nobody else does, that’s why you’re safe. Only me and Frisk were doubled. I brought you and all those other women and kids with the core. Technically, you _shouldn’t_ be here either.” He tried to chuckle. “But, hey? Usually goner kids are grayish. You two were lucky enough not to change like the rest for some reason.”

“Yay.” Al didn’t sound so happy. “Not gray.”

“I’d rather be grey if it meant I could have momma back!” Juleyard whined. He was starting to simper.

Papyrus looked toward Sans. “I’m sorry. I don’t think there’s much you could have done.”

“Barrier’s gone, but Flowey had a good point.” Sans looked toward Al and Juleyard. “Your momma fell, and kept falling. The timelines, they kept lining up, over and over. Things, they gotta be resolved. I don’t think just ‘cause the other part left that this is going to leave her absolved of everything.”

“You think she’ll come back down?” Al asked genuinely.

“Maybe.” Still, hope too high? “Not saying she will or not. Would make sense she would. Then again, would have made sense she _never_ went back up either. That was rare-o to the maxim-o.”

“But there is still a chance,” Papyrus said, standing up. “In life, especially in the Underground, you have to hang onto hope! Until then, you are most welcome to stay with us. Room will be made right away.”

“Rather stay with Toriel if I could,” Al said softly.

Of course. It’d be a lot easier to get past things with him, if he’d _just_ express his emotions better. He pulled everything into his eyes, or the vaguest of passive aggressive. _Yell. Shout. Jump up and down, Kid, yell life’s not fair._ Even Juleyard who was stunned was at least crying now. In a minute, he’d probably be-

“Mooooooomsyyyyyy!!”

-having an emotional outburst that would rock the house. Papyrus and Sans moved over to comfort him.

Al just stood there. “Would rather go with Toriel if it’s all the same with you?”

“Nah, it’s not all the same.” Sans patted Juleyard’s back, but Papyrus was holding him. Giving him the emotional support he was much better at. “I was trying to watch out for your mom with Asgore. I kept things subtle for her benefit. I was trying not to change anything big, Kid, I just . . .” Forgot about the importance of Flowey in his brief words. How was he supposed to know that flower would take off, never to be seen again?

Fine. They were both in a mood anyway, so better let them all have it. “You should enjoy my company while you can,” Sans informed them. “I’m not going to know you soon, and you won’t know each other soon either. Timeline memories don’t cross.” Ooh, that reminded him? “So better get to studying some monster if you don’t want to forget how to communicate.”

“Sans!” Papyrus scolded him. “Too much. Too fast.”

“Getting it over like a bandage,” Sans replied. “Get all the ouch first. I’ve heard it’s easier that way.”

“Toriel had extra bedding,” Juleyard said from Papyrus’ grasp. “Furry huggies.”

“She’s good with kids. Had them before,” Al added. “Come on, Mister Sans. You _don’t_ really need us hanging around here, do ya? We’re just a couple of humans. Bet we’ll cramp your style. She always wanted to teach too. She’d be great at helping us study.”

Papyrus looked back toward Sans. “If she meets and likes them? She does have beds and space, Sans. Time to teach. We work.”

They could make space though, easily. They had enough room. They could find time to teach them. However? “Tori might say yes.” Al’s emotion. He needed to express it, in more than what he did so far. Sans didn’t know how much it had to fester inside, or how he’d deal with it when it came to the surface.

He got a little better with the mom killing. He knew it was an accident, could see it in Sans. This was an accident too, but he also knew something else.

That Sans? Rushed her. That guilt not letting her say goodbye, not letting a little bit of time sink away for her to accept it, it was there. Boldy for Al to see and he couldn’t hide it. _I had to. She was just going to get more stubborn, it’d be even tougher. I couldn’t play around, I know how Frisk thought._ Still? Yeah. That guilt couldn’t be removed. “We can visit.”

“Yeah, sure. Great,” Al said. “Bring Scrabble or whatever.”

“We’ll visit every day!” Papyrus brightened up. “In the meantime, we’ll get the place ready for you. Beds. I’ll even make you a room for yourselves.”

“And momma?” Juleyard whispered. “If she comes back?”

“I will make an extra room for her too, of course,” Papyrus said. “I love puzzles, and making our house fit for you we’ll be a great one! For, you are Skeletons!”

“Yes!” Juleyard spoke up happily now. “One day. One day, we’ll _all_ be back together.”

Al’s answer? “Yeah, sure. Great.”

“It’s okay.” Juleyard brought Al in closer for a hug. “It will be okay, I know. We still have each other. We’ll get mom back. It’ll be alright. You’ll see. You’ll see!”

 

 


	43. Childhood Lost

Frisk looked out the window of her family's car. She remembered coming up to the Condo, that she had passed that way and stared at the Mountain's Amusement Park, just begging for her parents to take her since they were there on vacation anyway. Now? It didn't seem so great. It was nice, and she heard the excitement moving by, but now something was off. It was more than just the fact that she was clearly older now.

"Hey, Frisk?" Her father said from the seat in front of her. "You were begging to go there when we came up. I know you said you didn't want to, but maybe-"

"No. Off the mountain," her mother said firmly from behind the wheel. "Off this accursed mountain. We'll never come back."

"Honey," her father tried to smooth her over. "We're right here. Things are tense. If our little girl . . . sort of . . . needs to relax?"

Her momma stole a quick glance in the rearview mirror. "If it makes you feel better, Frisk."

Frisk just shook her head. "I don't really think it's the biggest thing anymore." She looked toward the park. "It feels like . . . it's been years since I even saw it."

Her father pushed his glasses up and turned around. "Frisk. You're very mature."

Uh? "Thank you?"

"No. You're eight, you don't act the same way you did when we came up. This magic is way more than physical." He looked toward his wife. "Something had to have happened with time. I can tell."

"Yes, I know, it's clear, Jonathon." Her mother seemed like she was on the verge of tears.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Frisk tried to cheer her up. "Mom, dad, it's okay. I'm still here."

"What happened to you?" Her mother asked softly. "My little Frisk. All grown up."

Frisk sat back in the seat. She hadn't wanted to ask, but they would be the best at not holding a bias. She had been scared to look in a mirror as of yet. It was scary enough looking at her own self without looking at everything. But? "How old do I look? Am I like eighteen?"

"Frisk." Her dad looked back toward her. "You look like someone in the middle of college. But, it doesn't matter. You're beautiful no matter what. No matter how old you are, you'll always be my little girl."

Frisk hugged herself lightly and stared out the window, seeing the amusement park far behind them.  _Why do I just want to cry every time I hear their voice? Why do things that happened days ago, feel like years? Why does it feel like I haven't seen my own parents in so very long?_ What had she lost, when she went down the hole?

Her mother switched off with her father driving the vehicle as they moved further away from the mountain. Frisk watched them both drive. She knew how to drive. If they asked her, she was sure that she could.  _Keys into ignition, keep foot on pedal, turn on ignition, take foot off pedal onto gas . . ._ They were both a little worn out, but would it help or hurt the situation? They both knew things weren't surface deep. "Dad? If you want, I can drive us."

Her dad almost stopped. "You think you can drive?"

"I know I can," she said confidently. "It's easy." Then, it's like it just occured to her. "I don't have a driver's license."

"Well, with the Advanced Aging Certificate, I'm sure we can take care of that." Her mother looked back toward her. "I love you, Frisk. No matter what, but it feels like years have been taken away. Your eyes, when you look at me."

Frisk looked away.

"It doesn't take long before they get watery," her mother went on. "I don't know what happened exactly. It's not going to be easy to just let my little girl . . . go. But." She shrugged. "Mother always said kids grew up fast." She tried to make a joke as she turned back around.

"Kids grow up so fast." That wording stayed on her tongue for some reason. "Time moves by fast once you have kids." Hmm.

"Well, no more time lost," her father said from behind the wheel. "Frisk. I don't care how old you ever get, do not ever come near this mountain again. We won't either."

"Yes, dad," Frisk said.

"And, well, we will work on finding you something," he said, "when we get home. Your schooling . . . five times eight, Baby?"

"Forty."

Six divided by three?"

"Two," Frisk answered with ease.

"x-2=4?" Her mother tried it too.

That wasn't difficult either. "Six. Don't go much higher though," Frisk joked. "I'm not a mathematician."

"How much oil do you coat a pan when cooking?" Her mother continued to prod.

"Usually just enough for the bottom," Frisk said. "Depending on what you are fixing. Too much oil and it will pop more."

Her parents exchanged looks. Frisk just looked out the window. Wondering the same things they must be . . .

"You should get an emergency alert for your neck," her father said all of a sudden.

Frisk looked back toward him. What? "I'm not going to ever be that stupid again, dad."

"No, I trust you. I can tell, you would never do that again for any reason." She watched his hands grip tighter on the wheel. "Extra precaution when your little girl becomes a woman overnight and goes from barely knowing her multiplication to algebra. It's not unheard of."

"He's right," her mother agreed. "Something happened to you, and you even got some special certificate. Someone  _made_ a special certificate, like you are not the only one who's been through this." She crossed her arms. "I don't trust things. Be careful, Frisk. Be extra careful."

"Yes, momma." She blinked slightly.  _Momsy. What a strange word to think of._

As time moved by though, Frisk needed to use the bathroom. There had been several gas station stops so far, but she couldn't get her mom to leave her side. They were constantly there, no privacy. She understood their concern, but she still needed some independence. "I can pump the gas next time?" Her dad nodded. "Alone?"

Her dad no longer nodded. "Frisk."

"I'll be right next to the car," Frisk said. "I know you two are scared something will happen, but you can't be beside me every second. I need to use the bathroom for myself. I need to be alone in my own bedroom. I should . . ." She should have her own life. "I should have my own independency. Maybe some kind of simple job."

Both her parents just looked toward each other again.

"We'll talk about it more, later Frisk," Her father agreed. "Right now, I just think we don't want you out of our sight for too long. Pumping gas would probably be fine."

"I'll be right here, by the window," her mother said. "Your father can go in and pay for it."

"I can go in and pay. It's a short walk in," Frisk said. She had to gain even a few seconds just for herself. Show that she could handle it because she knew she could. This was nothing. It felt like nothing. It felt like she went through a whole lot more than this.

"Fine, you can pay," her dad agreed. Her mom wanted to protest, but he stopped her. "We are off the mountain. Frisk won't be more than five minutes. We need to give her some space."

* * *

As Frisk arrived to her home, she saw her friends playing in the streets. As the three of them got out, her friend Sam was the first to intercept.

"Hey Mister Carlisle," he called to him. "Where's Frisk?"

"I'm right here," Frisk said waving to him.

Sam just kind of gave a courteousy laugh. "Funny joke, lady?" He looked back at her dad. "Where's Frisk?"

"Yeah?" Her friend Rita came on the other side of Sam. "How come your vacation is over? We thought you were supposed to be gone 'til Monday?"

"I fell in a barrier," Frisk tried again. "I am Frisk."

"Um? Semi funny joke once?" Sam said to Frisk. "Mister Carlisle?"

"She is Frisk," Frisk's mother answered for him. "She fell in a barrier at the resort."

"It aged her," Frisk's father said. "It may have done other things to her as well, but that is Frisk."

"No way!" Sam took a step back. He knew her parents wouldn't fake it. "Frisk?" He came closer. "Is that really you?"

Rita was quickly at Frisk's other side, yanking at her hand. "Your like a college girl now. Like, an adult."

"Yeah," Frisk admitted.

"Can you still go to school like that?" Sam asked. "Do you still like to play and stuff?"

"Is it just like a skin deep change?" Rita asked too. "Are you still going to be in the same class as us?"

It was hard to tell them the truth. They were her friends, but she no longer shared the same interests. They were too young for her. When she looked at them, instead of seeing friends, she saw something else. Friendly children's faces. Children she'd be proud to have.  _I want children._ Whoah. That was a bizarre thought and out of nowhere. She tried to ignore it. "I don't think I'm the same that I had been. It's more than skin deep," she admitted. "I'm sorry. Somehow, I grew up. Not just physically."

"You need to be like all smart to be grown up," Sam said. "Not just look grown up."

"She knows algebra," Frisk's mother said.

"Whoah, no way!" Both of her friends shouted.

"Crazy, insane," Sam said. "So, like, what now?"

"Now? It's best if we just go inside," Frisk's father said. "I have a feeling Frisk won't be playing with you so much. I'm sorry." He placed his hand on Sam's arm. "I know the feeling you have right now."

Frisk rubbed her shoulder. It didn't feel right, but pretending to just be a kid? She couldn't do it. "I want to go inside."

"Sure. I'll unlock the door," Frisk's mom agreed. "Jonathon, can you get the luggage?"

When Frisk went inside, she went to her room. It felt more like sneaking a glance at the past then her room. She hung onto the door, noticing all the toys she used to play with. The posters on the wall.  _I was one lucky kid. Any kid would love this room._ Her though. She bent down and started to pick up the old toys. She felt no real regret putting her toys into the closet, except that she wished someone else could play with them.  _Am I thinking of Sam and Rita?_ No. No. Someone else. Another child was haunting her, and she didn't know how or why.

Except, something tickled the back of her mind as she looked at an old drawing of hers. For some reason. "Juilliard. Why am I thinking about that school?" Hmm.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	44. Keep Her Grounded

**Surface . . .**

"I . . ." Frisk bit her lip as she spoke on the phone. "I can't do that standard. I have a special certificate though?" It had been three days after leaving the mountain. Frisk wasn't expecting a world changing job in the first week, especially since her parents were still very iffy about everything with her. If anything, her mother said if she got a small restaurant job she could go in daily and watch her. Not exactly the best, but it was a start.

Frisk however had nothing but her own oral skills and a certificate to prove she could do the job. She had nothing else. Her best chance was a phone interview, but those seemed impossible to get. Everyone wanted to do it online and then pick the best from there. With that, she had no chance. But, Frisk wanted to do something. Sticking around her parents house doing nothing didn't make her feel right. She needed to try something. "Could you please contact someone for me? Please?"

"Interviews are online."

Yes, she'd already heard that. "I can't even get into the interview because it doesn't progress past the point of education. I told you, my case is special. I need-" He hung up.

"Frisk?" Her mother Josephine came into the room. "Calling up the pizza company probably isn't going to get you anything but antsy pizza guys. But would you like some pizza?"

"Simple. Pizza. Yet complicated." Why did that enter into her mind? "I like simple foods. I like interesting foods too. No, I don't, but I like to fix them." A recipe of a Duck with orange sauce started to invade her mind. "Duck with orange sauce with maybe a hint of couscous or jasmine." She looked back toward her mother who just stared at her oddly. "Can I please make supper? I can do the shopping."'

Her mother scratched her head slightly. "Okay, I can drive you before I head back to work. My lunch hour is almost over though, so it will have to be extra quick."

"I don't need a lift. I can take a small bag. I can handle it," Frisk insisted. "Two blocks." There was that look in her mother's eyes again.

"Write down the ingredients. If I get a chance, or your father, then we'll get the things on your list. If not, we'll try whatever you want tomorrow." Her mother held her keys tightly. "Just, don't start cooking without one of us present. I know, I know. Just. Just be careful?"

Frisk nodded. She'd give them a little bit more time to get used to the fact that she was okay, that she was there, but that she wasn't a child anymore. Her mother left the house and Frisk looked around. "I guess I can sweep." She moved toward the kitchen. "No one should freak out that I will hurt myself if I just sweep. I can't use cleaning products, but a broom should be good." She couldn't help herself. Her mother forbid her from using cleaning products. Anything but dishes was not needed, and was dangerous. "Push broom. Mop. Ah, regular broom." She pulled the regular broom out of the closet-

 

**Small Research Facility**

 

"It is definitely what Mister Teegs indicated," Cathy said as she looked at her reports. The unconscious woman lied in the cell next to her and her colleague, Knat. "The neighborhood confirmed she was a child and came back as an adult."

Knat checked her eyes. "Still unconscious. Drug worked fine." He put his little light back away. "Frisk Carlisle. Took a couple extra days to get to her, but overall I don't think she affected much. A small neighborhood. Limited resort company. Mister Teegs said he talked to the owner, and he's being responsible, not saying a word."

"For the right amount, of course not." Cathy lifted her arm. "Appearance is early 20's. If a rare occurrence of doubling occurred, her body would not be more than . . . reports say she was eight, right?"

"Yes." Knat picked up her other hand. "Split in age from the time she spent there. Factor 21 or 22?"

"Even at 22, she would have to have been 14. The math isn't working." A conundrum. When a split occured, it was the change in age of time they were changed, to how they appeared. If time did not account for this, a strong human within a barrier could become immortal. Yet, she looked nowhere near fourteen, fifteen, or even sixteen. "Extraneous factors occurred on her form. Recommend a general reading of her soul a couple of days and compare any abnormalities that occur. Keep her sedated in the meantime."

 

* * *

 

**Mister Teeg's Barrier Property**

 

"Oh, well the information is all and good, but it's still _just_ a human," Mister Teegs mocked as he took his rope and moved back to the abandoned barrier. He brought a few limited supplies with him, including an older encounter nullifier. Nothing fancy but it'd turn off any old tech down there dealing with his soul.  "That's not anything monster and we'll have to examine the situation to see if the boss can do anything with her. Ugh." He hammered a heavy stake into the ground and tied his rope to it. He threw the other end into the barrier. "Strange woman did say she met a talking flower. That'd probably fetch something."

When he moved down into the ground though, he saw a door. Then a frog. As he looked farther, he saw two frogs. They were big. And? "Monster Frogs. Hey, that's a start." He fetched them both, they were all too weak to understand what was going on. He brought them up to the surface. They happily jumped around in the cages, too excited about being on the surface probably to even care they were caged.

As he moved further, he saw even more, and these were definitely monsters. Grabbing a couple was one thing, but there was a whole slew of monsters down there probably! He needed reinforcement. He went back up, headed back to his home that wasn't real far away from the abandoned hole, and came back with a soul cloaker and a bigger advanced encounter nullifier. He strapped them both on his chest. He should be invisible to most monsters, not projecting any kind of soul, and his advanced encounter nullifier would go up to a range of 5 before he would run into fighting. They were both his most expensive pieces of equipment, second in price only to his spelunking barrier rope. It was necessary though when he was entering old barriers. There was never any telling whether he would find a huge complex of new factory parts from a research lab, or an experimental monster ready to rip open flesh.

This time he walked through and couldn't believe it. It was more than just some ruins of monsters. It was a kingdom! A small kingdom, but a kingdom.  _Holy heck, this is amazing! This must be the lost barrier!_ The one that sent monsters themselves into the first barriers. He was treading in history, along history, witnessing the growth and life of monsters that weren't kept hidden behind lock and key.  _Once I tell someone about this though?_ His excitement was dying down.  _They'll seize my property. Call it something like natural protection reserve. Or someone else will seize it and wipe out the barrier. Either way? My golden ticket will be gone._

Monsters fetched a pretty penny. Before he would tell anyone, he'd be sure to get all the money he could.  _Screw frogs then, I need something better._ He needed to sell something real unique.

"That stupid-Nyah!" A yellow flower popped up right in front of him. Ah. The flower she had talked about? "Good thing I got out. Don't know how. Jeez, Chara was really going to-hey, what the?!" The flower struggled in his grasp as he bagged it. That one was simple, but it was making a fuss in the bag.

"Hey, let me out! What the heck?! Not even an encounter, how did you even do that?! That's not playing fair!" It whined so much, Mister Teegs went ahead and headed back up with it, putting it in a cage. Still, the flower seemed to be trying to dig through the cage. "This thing's got a barrier?! Is it that common now?" He just stared at Teegs. "Great, I somehow escape death by a crazed Chara, only to end in probably death still! Caught by a human, what are the chances?" he whined again.

Mister Teegs shrugged and then went back down. The flower was unique, a brandish personality. Different than the others he collected so far, but he needed something more exotic.

As he left out further, he found something.

Two tiny human children were walking around with a goat and a pair of skeletons. He hung around that day, to see if he could hear any information that would be helpful. After all, two human children don't just do that. He walked quietly, and more at a distance as the shorter of the skeletons kept looking back.  _Ooh, careful. That one looks like an ancient senser._ Not only skeleton which was a rare find, but he had sensing abilities?

"Sans?" The goat called to it. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah? I just feel kind of . . . nothing." He turned back around and headed away.

"I do that too sometimes," one of the tiny humans said. "Shake a leg, it'll pass or make someone pass out."

The monster Sans just chuckled while the other tiny human scolded the other, saying if mom were there, she wouldn't have laughed.

"Let's not get on about your mother Frisk again," the taller Skeleton said. "It's a nice day. Or night. Let's just enjoy it, hmm?"

_Frisk._ Ah, so they were hers?  _Monsters could have gotten rough with her, made her have them. Hang on, how are they even still here?_ Strange, strange. The way they were all walking along so well.  _Ugh, gaw! Did she actually get with monsters?_ Nauseating thought. Then as he continued to walk, he ran into more humans. They were odd, greyish more in tone. Several women. No men. Children. Yet, they didn't seem to act afraid of their handlers. In fact, many of them were not on any kind of chain at all. And those children? Definitely something not right about them.  _Part little monsters._

Either humanity was getting really comfy with monsters, or there was something that was increasing the monster population between monsters and humans.  _Whoah. Whoah! Would they have something like that?_ They had everything else, including a version of the internet. It made sense that they would have something like it if they were allowed to be free.

He followed the monster that wore a lab coat around the scientific area. He learned things from talking to something called Gaster's experiments. The lab area was big, but small in comparison of where someone could actually go. He had to follow into her deeper, darker areas. Then? He found a door. It was locked.

No door was ever locked. More than prepared, he waited for the the lab coat wearing monster to leave. After she was gone, he pulled out his factory skeleton key. It reached deep into a key slot and released amounts of acid that would usually burn off any lock system. Sometimes the malfunction locked him out, but this door was just an ancient key door. The acid ate right through the handle.

When he got in, he looked around. "Cha ching."

* * *

 

**Surface: Small Research Facility**

"That . . ." Knat looked back toward Frisk on the bed. They were each in the other room, not wanting to interfere in the process of the soul's memory reading. Each of them were staying overtime as they read it. She had dropped at eight, fought with monsters, went back with her determination, grew up, had children that were half-monster, moved back down, was told she moved with a will called Chara, and then it reverted back to their timeline.

"Twin half-monsters. If you want a corruption, you've got it right there." Cathy stared at the woman. "Definitely keep her sealed off. Not to mention."

"She is _extremely_ dangerous. She can reset with or without a barrier," Knat said, staring. "We should kill her. It's too dangerous to let something like that live."

"We've never seen anything like her before," Cathy said, "we can't kill her. We need to study her. We did a speed read on her soul, only the most intense parts that stood out. Imagine what she could be hiding with more extending studies?"

"She can reset with or without a barrier," Knat replied. "Not only that, she has that strange will connected to her. If it takes over, boom! End of us." He picked up a piece of paper on a desk. "I'll file the paperwork to have her eliminated before anything happens."

"Don't need to go that far. She doesn't even remember herself," Cathy reminded him. "Besides, a human soul can be tied back not to reset." A computer behind her made a strange buzzing sound. She went over and turned it off. "Irregular patterns in soul activity in the room? What is that?"

"Really?" Knat looked around. "Have only seen that once before. It means there's a strange spirit, split across several timelines. Trying to interfere." He laid his hand on the glass of the cell. "Well. To catch something like that's attention? She is important."

"Could you repeat that?" Cathy looked toward the computer. "Doubling is one thing, what do you mean split across several timelines?"

"Don't worry so much. They are lost. Can't do much. Just a little bit of interference where they first . . . well, broke I guess is the word." He stared at her. "Considering where she's been, it must have known her, or knows of her, from her time in the barrier Underground. Unless it reached the surface above too? It is a possibility. We'll test it."

"Test it?" Cathy asked.

"Mm." Knat opened a supply door taking out simple essentials, then took them to Frisk's area. He sat them all on the small metal table in her room. Then, he held a gun to the unconscious Frisk's head. "Watch the readings, Cathy."

"Don't kill her," Cathy insisted. "She's an important piece of research."

"Just watch the readings." Knat cocked his gun and placed it right by Frisk's head. "Unless something small accidentally falls off of that table, I'm going to kill her in the next five seconds . . . three seconds . . . two seconds . . . one second . . ." He pulled the gun away and looked back toward an angry Cathy. "Results?"

"Activity increased substantially," she said. "What were you doing?"

"It can reach, but it can't even roll anything off a table." He put the gun down. "It takes a lot of energy to pull anything off, but with such increased activity, it would have if it could. So the force either is too weak, or it's too far from where it has control." He smiled. "Great, it won't be a bother then. Now, how do you want to study her without blowing up the world?"

"What else?" Cathy clicked a couple buttons on the computer and smiled. "Keep her down for nine months. Plenty of time to get everything we want."

"We are kind of at the low end of the research field," Knat said to her. "We can't get our hands on anything but real monsters. There's no guarantee they wouldn't just take a chance to tear her up."

"Oh, that's not true. We have Mister Teegs."

"The one who told us about her?" Knat asked. "What about him?"

"Well . . . it isn't a stretch to say I believe he found the lost barrier," she said. "He even tried to sell me a Froggit."

"There are a lot of lost and abandoned barriers."

"No, I mean _the_ Lost Barrier." She pulled open a box. "He isn't saying, but I figured I knew a deal when I saw one. Got it for a third of the price of ten specimens alone. As long as I didn't pry about where they came from. He's willing to sell even more."

Knat looked in the box then back toward her.

"Enough for him to retire. Enough for us to write one heck of a scientific paper!" she laughed. "They aren't well labeled, not a real good system. Some kind of numbers."

"Oh well. Random chance of survival then. Oh, wait. Better idea, find the strongest monster that isn't the boss," Knat said. "Worst case scenario she dies. Best case scenario we can make a resource monster."

"Oh, like her last ones?" Cathy asked. "It sure would be nice to have that. Imagine the money we can get from owning a resource. She won't be double-souled though."

"Go big or go home. Gotta die anyway," Knat reminded her. "We can study her for the time she's alive. After that, it's just too dangerous. She has the power of reset, outside of a barrier, and she is holding a will that had way, way, way too much LOVE."

"True. Another half monster is nothing new. You're right. Go big or go home." She shrugged. "So, we'll go green. That buzzing is driving me crazy."

"The one across timelines is probably getting pretty mad. If he does like her, and he knows what we're planning, he wouldn't be exactly happy with us." Knat just laughed though. "Doesn't matter though. It's just a fly in your face. Just turn the computer sound down. We'll get a quick lunch, then decide which one to try."

 

* * *

Frisk groaned as she opened her eyes. "Guess I should have just stuck with dishes." She sat up and looked around. Stolen. From her own house.  _Why in the world am I so important someone would fetch me?_ She got up and looked toward the other side of the glass. There was a boy, about thirteen or so over on the other side. "Hello?"

He didn't respond. Or couldn't.

"My name is Frisk," she said to him. "Who are you?"

Still no response. Then? "Should've just killed yourself. They'll just do it for you." His eyes met hers. In them, she swore she wasn't looking at a teenager's eyes. "I knew it was wrong. I didn't meant to. It was a freak occurence, and I was trapped. I never wanted to come back. I learned to live again, but everything. My new friends and family. They all suffered. I couldn't do it. So, I undid it. Now I just have to pay, not them."

"What do you mean?" Frisk asked.

"It doesn't matter. I shouldn't have ever believed just 'cause I wasn't _it_ anymore, that they'd just let me get away." He moved away from his bed. "Leave me alone. No way am I making friends with you."

"Why?" They were kidnapped. A friendly ear wasn't too bad of a thing right now.

"Because you'll be dead soon anyway."

Frisk turned around and saw someone else on the other side of the glass. A flower. A talking flower. "A monster?"

"A human. Ooh, big deal," it said. It sounded like a boy, but just barely. The voice was fairly high pitched.

"Who are you?" Frisk asked it, strangely not feeling very afraid. "I talked to someone who looks like you before. Except, not your color. It was yellow."

"That's impossible," he muttered. "More than one me can't be in the same timeline. Then again, you know what also isn't possible?" he said annoyingly. "Is that right when _I_ pop up, a human grabs me and takes me to the surface! Do you _know_ the chances of that?! Pleh." He wiggled oddly. "And look at meeee!"

Frisk stared at him. "What's wrong?"

"Red. I'm red. I'm a _red_ flower!" He yelled at her. "I should be yellow, but oh no. Jack and Jill over there like playing around with stuff. So what do they do to the soulless flower who probably holds endless secrets about the Underground no human could know? They piss me off by turning me red!"

"Ferric iron oxide," A man said as he approached Frisk's glass cell. "It was the dirt we used, it changed it's color. Fascinating. Of course, you'll make a _much_ better paper. Cathy and I are due for a rise in this career."

Frisk should bang on the glass. She should be getting really mad. And yet? For some reason, she felt like she could reason out the information. "What do you mean I'd make a better paper?"

"You were eight, then twenty-something, you've been kidnapped and now talking to a flower with ease as well as a scientist claiming you'd make a great paper. And you aren't yelling your head off in fear or frustration." He knocked on the glass. "Would you like to know why? Because you've been through a lot worse than this. You were double-souled. Imprisoned. Had monster-children. Basically, hell. So a little bit of a glass cage isn't much to you yet."

_Bastard._

Wait. What was that? That wasn't Frisk's typical thinking.

"Anyhow, no worries. You get to experience it again because you are a very rare soul. You've got restart, and not only in barriers. That's quite dangerous, but if that wasn't enough, you have something attached to your soul. A personality named Chara."

"Chara?" Frisk took a step back. "How do you know this?"

"We read your soul. We know more about you than you know about yourself," he said smugly as he adjusted his glasses. "Frankly, I'd rather be carrying a nuclear bomb than talking to something like you. However, you're fine now. Your soul is tied, it can no longer restart. In the meantime, if you play nice, then we'll do a little of our research, and in turn you get to live. Pretty swanky deal."

"You can't tie a reset soul down," the red flower said to the man. "Nothing can do that. Certainly nothing humans can cook up."

"Oh, that's far from true." He held up a syringe that was empty. "We got ten solid deals. We'll get at least a month with her. If she keeps staying strong, then we'll just keep going."

"Wow, and they call me soulless."

Frisk looked back toward the flower who spoke. She glanced back toward the man.

"Don't worry. You were a mom once to a monster. It'll all come back to you."

" . . . What?!"

* * *

"I-I-I don't understand it!" Alphys held onto the sliced door handle. "We should have upgraded the door like everything else. It's just that-"

"No one would dare," Asgore agreed. He held the other piece of door handle. "This is not the work of a monster. There is an intruder interfering in the Underground. Several small monsters have also been lost."

"There haven't been any deaths or reports except for missing," Alphys said as she dropped the old handle. The old traditions died hard. The old way of doing things. They should have moved everything to an upgraded room, but there was just no reason to suspect a monster would mess with anything. If anyone needed help having a child, Alphys would assist. She always assisted any of them. For special occasions too, especially if it didn't take the first time. But?

Someone broke in and took ten samples. Left everything else, left some broken on the floor, but took ten. Alphys contacted those ten monsters right away.

"Got the news. Not in the best mood."

Alphys looked behind her and saw Sans. "Uh? Sabotage?"

"Can see that," Sans said as he looked at the room. "Knew I felt something weird yesterday, but I didn't see anything."

"Someone is somehow moving around the kingdom undetected," Asgore mentioned. "The thought is absurd. Who would even want to, let alone dare to?" He shook his head and strolled around the room. "Even dropped some ancient DNA in the process."

"Right." Sans looked toward King Asgore. "Maybe shouldn't have got me and Papyrus mixed up in this so young?"

"You are the last of your kind," King Asgore reminded him. "Rules for that are to keep your kind alive. It should have been safe. No one has children while they are alive if it's done this way."

 

"Except when someone breaks in?" Sans just shook his head. His skull felt fried. First he set things right and got him and Frisk to where they belonged. But it was still all wrong. She disappeared from the barrier, but he had her kids. They were hard pressed to let him and Papyrus into their lives due to what happened. Yesterday was the first time they were actually invited to come with them somewhere. And now? Now of all things, there was someone that broke into the sacred lab and stole ten monsters DNA.

And one of them was his. One step forward, two steps back.

"I pieced most of the dropped ones together." Alphys picked up another shattered vial. "A skeleton was one of them. An icecap. An Aaron and um . . . an ancient skeleton not in the system."

"An ancient? That's bad news," Sans said as he looked toward Alphys. "Data?"

"None, but the scratches in the indentation of the glass shows it was one of the eldest to be stored," Alphys said. She was trying to spare his feelings.

Probably Gaster. "Hey? It's okay, I get it." Sans nodded. "Better this way anyhow. Got two little brothers, and me and Papyrus were male. Skeletons as a whole are fading away anyway. We're all one big boys club though so don't feel bad."

"There can still be a crossover," Asgore said to Sans as he placed his hand on his back. "There are already two sweet little cross skeletons too."

"Yeah. Wouldn't change it." This time wasn't about that anyhow. "So you think a human is breaking in with new tech or something?" Sans tapped his foot. "If so. Then maybe we can catch them coming in."

"Or see how they do!" Alphys couldn't help herself. "What if there's a way they are coming from the surface to here?!"

Yeah. Now that would be a good thing finally.

"Sans!"

Sans watched as Papyrus showed up right next to him. "Sup? You look terrible."

"Toriel! Juleyard! A-al!" Papyrus could barely speak as he waved his arms. "Something dropped Toriel off the bridge, I had to stop to save her!"

"Someone dropped Toriel off a bridge?" Asgore asked coming closer. "What do you mean?"

"But Al and Juleyard, they are gone! Long gone. I can't find them. The . . . the very wind took them away," Papyrus said.

"Not the wind," Sans said said firmly. "The wind didn't do this to the lab." He reached down and picked up the door handle. An ancient piece of the Underground. "The wind didn't smash everything. The wind isn't nabbing small monsters, and it sure as heck don't just come and pick them up!"

"No it doesn't! What do we do?!"

"Papyrus and I will set the trap," Sans said, turning. "We're _good_ at traps." He gestured his bony finger to his side. "We'll set it right where I remember the human that was supposed to come and stay down dropped." That's got to be where he was coming to and from. No monster Underground would be responsible. Someone rescued Frisk from there, so someone must know about the barrier. Yeah, it had to be a human. Probably stealing monsters for profit. Probably stole the DNA for profit. And now, he was attempting to steal his brothers for profit.

A greedy human, that was about to be destroyed from their own greed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	45. Tomatoes, Onions, No Jalapenos

Frisk lied in her bed, trying to curl up. Her wrists were bruised and so were her arms and legs. Yet, all she could do was lie there.

"I'm sorry."

Frisk looked over toward the other human. He was lying in his own bed.

"There's not always a lot of good in humanity. Especially to you, right now, I'm sorry I wasn't nicer." He leaned up a little. "A stupid flower actually beat me in courteousy. That's pretty low. Did you actually try to run?"

"I didn't remember." Her voice was hoarse. "I've been through a lot, but I've never been through this one."

"Through a lot?" he asked. "You remember."

Oh yes. She remembered. Chara, the voice Sans had told her about that had been in control of her soul. She had let Frisk forget. Whether it was for a joke or not, shortly after hearing what that scientist said to her. All of her old memories started to pour through her head. It seemed, even Chara might be taking pity on her. "At least their safe." Al and Juleyard, they were with Sans and Papyrus. Safely at their home. They each had family. Even though she couldn't be there, that's all that had ever mattered. She turned over in her bed. But she was no longer double-souled. Her life was in peril carrying half monsters, but the humans there didn't care. She was an 'interesting project' or a 'time bomb waiting to go off'. Depending on which one had talked.  _More children, but these won't ever come to term. They are only here to keep me grounded. How am I supposed to feel about that?_

This? This wasn't fair.  _I split! I did my time for the crimes committed. I'm . . . things are supposed to get better. This seems more like a punishment for genocide, which never took place with the half that I am. Right?_ Wasn't she supposed to be getting a happy ending? It wasn't right.

"You're the Frisk that went Underground, weren't you?"

And Flowey. Her Flowey. This wasn't him.  _Each timeline has a different Sans, a different Frisk, a different everything. Of course there would be a different Flowey._ That Flowey hadn't spent years with her. Trying to be her friend. Somehow, he was a different Flowey that came there, but didn't bond to the other one.

"Grew up and ended up in a human lab?" Flowey groaned. "Boy oh boy, do I know the fun of labs. Weird seeing you all grown up though. Hey!" He suddenly shouted. "Aw, don't be down. At least time is moving again. I missed it. I missed _time_ ," he said. He bounced his petally head around. "It's not so bad being red when time is considered moving I guess."

"I really don't want to talk to you right now," Frisk said to him. She grabbed her stomach tighter.

"Not an invincible PACIFIST not even fighting with a stick," Flowey criticized her, "nor the impossible one to stop. You know? You were about to kill me. No, Chara, was about to kill me. I was about to bite the dust for good. Boy Howdy, I still don't know what happened, but I thought it'd been my lucky day! I moved somehow." He groaned. "Then I end up here. With you. Again. Ugh."

 _He's still terrible._ She felt a small smile tug at her lips as tears started to fall. _He's not mine, but he's still Flowey._

"Frisk Carlisle."

Frisk looked in front of her. The man was there with a bag.

"This one cost some extra, but it was worth it." He opened the bag. Two kids appeared.

 _Al! Juleyard!_ She got up instantly. She hadn't told them that she had recovered her memories.

"Ah, so you do remember? Good, I wondered about that." Al and Juleyard dangled in his grasp. "Hello, Resources," he addressed them.

"Are you a new doctor?" Juleyard asked him. "Ooh, when Papyrus and Sans gets a hold of you!"

"Yeah, news ain't good there," Al agreed. He then noticed Frisk. " . . . momma?"

 _They remember me._ That just made it even harder. "Don't hurt them," Frisk said. "Whatever you want, you can get it from me."

"Are you kidding? Look how perfect these kids are." He dangled them in his grasp. "Definitely resources. The perfect strong monster combination. The only way to even slightly tell is their size, but that's to be expected considering who they are. Gaster's kids, right?"

The feeling of someone reading your soul without your knowledge. It was always a dirty, grungy feeling. Your innermost secrets, your outward journeys, everything you experienced. Their eyes and ears knew it all. Frisk closed her eyes. "I should have stayed doubled. There's _nothing_ time could have done to me that would compare to this." Death, imminent, just a delay to prick and prod her for information. Death for new children, imminent. Nothing but to hold her grounded, or to create 'new resources'. Her current children who were supposed to be the safest in the world with Sans and Papyrus. Two monsters who would risk their very lives for them. Now, gone. Even her parents, their hopes were raised again to see her alive, but their fears were worsened, and knew it came true all over again.

Everything was so much worse.

"Are you kidding?" the scientist said to her. "Everything's going right. We've got all the ingredients for promotions in our hands. Untapped monsters. Untapped vials. Resources. A human that can restart outside of the barrier, and isn't doubled." He whistled. "Not to mention a possible second resource birth with you soon if you survive. Life couldn't be better."

"Knat. News." Another woman came toward him. "We have to send the mom up."

"What?"

"They want her. Don't worry, they aren't taking the leftover vials we still have or the resources we just received yet," she comforted him. "However, I couldn't hide it. They also want Mister Teegs."

Knat sighed. "Too much of a good thing. Knew it couldn't last. Do we get to keep the other monsters he brought too?"

"Everything but the red flower. They want it too. I'll ready her for transport soon."

 

Al and Juleyard remained still and calm, just like she had always taught them to be in tough situations. Juleyard wasn't pulling it off as well as Al, but that was to be expected.  _How did they get up here?_ Someone must have gone down into the barrier after them. Someone that knew of their existence. That strange Mister Teegs that took her out of the barrier? She held her hand against the glass toward them. She had no idea about their future. Just that it wouldn't be with her.  _At least they can't pay for my crimes._ But, they were still little half monsters. Still worth something. They would never have normal lives. "Stay strong," she called out to them as she felt the cold air of some kind of fumes being pushed through her room. Probably to knock her out. "I love you. Don't ever forget that."

"Momsy." Juleyard's voice trembled. "Momsy!"

"Up and out with her in a few minutes. The new monsters can take their place."

* * *

 

**Underground . . .**

"Last time was too close," a voice echoed from the lighted area. "Need to be more careful."

"More than careful!" Papyrus and Sans easily tracked it though, especially after wetting it with a pail of water.

"Big mistake there, human. Those kids? Yeah, not for sale." Sans came over close to the voice and grabbed it with Papyrus.

"I feel something." Papyrus yanked something off, and the human appeared in front of them. "Ah, so it was some kind of cloaking device."

"Whoah, whoah, whoah! Don't eat me or steal my soul!" He shouted. "Sorry, sorry!"

"Gee. Sorry. Now?" Sans held him tightly with his brother. "Where are my little brothers?"

"The humans?" He asked for clarification. When none was given, he answered. "Uh. I-I sent them away."

"And the other monsters?"

"The little ones?" He chuckled very nervously. "Sent them away."

"And. The. Monster. Vials?" Sans added slowly. "You send everything to the same place?" The human nodded. "What about someone named Frisk? You rescue her?" He nodded again. "Thought so. You never came down before for her."

The human looked confused. No surprise there.

"Sans, this rope." Papyrus looked at the rope dangling from the barrier. "It seems . . . terrible."

Sans looked at the rope too. He was near enough to touch it. It felt almost slimy. "Dead magic." He rubbed his finger that had touched it onto his coat. Talk about disgusting.

"He. That? Ew!" Papyrus shook the human. "Disgusting human!"

"I-I didn't do it! It came prerendered for spelunking!" He argued. "Please don't kill me!"

"You know where are little brothers are, where Frisk is, and all the other little monsters you stole?" Sans said. "That's the only thing saving you right now."

"Barely," the voice of King Asgore came from the darkness as he came closer to them. "Good job, Gentlemonsters. Now, human. I want all the information about our monsters, our vials, the children, and a human named Frisk."

"Plus? As disgusting as this rope is, we are all taking a ride up," Sans insisted. "You _really_ just better hope everyone's still okay."

* * *

**The Small Research Facility . . .**

The facility he sent them too wasn't real far. When they made their way there, only two humans were there. Each of them instantly held their hands up. Fright as well as shame was welling up inside both of them to a high degree. Sans and Papyrus locked up the first human into the cell for King Asgore, while he talked to the new humans that ran the facility.

"Shit. Shit. Uh." The man had trouble speaking. "Um."

"King. Asgore," Asgore said clearly. He came closer to the humans. "According to the human we brought, you were paid to receive my subjects?" He looked toward the woman. "Correct?"

"Uh. It's . . . business, just business. Everything's always down to papers, you know?" She said nervously. "K-K-King Asgore." She looked like she was about to cry.

Sans couldn't feel too sorry. After all?  _They stole Frisk._ While he was upset that he couldn't fulfill his promise to his little brothers, at least he knew she was living life on the surface like she should. She got a second chance, no genocide on her hands. But now?  _Locked up in a facility for who knows how long. That's not right._ Not to mention, these humans were sent his little brothers too. While the kids hadn't been missing very long?  _If they did anything to them . . ._

"I see some of the monsters!" Papyrus shouted as he ran down the hall further. There were simpler cages. Several Froggits and Whimsuns were chirping and ribbitting for help. "Simple locks."

"Keys, humans." King Asgore held out his great and mighty paw. As the man held it out toward him, King Asgore touched his hand in order to grab the key. He tossed it to Papyrus. His subjects came flooding toward him. "Wonderful that they are all okay. However, there is more that we are missing."

"Our little brothers!" Papyrus shouted to them. "Where are they?"

"The resources? Um, uh. Cathy?"

"Um."

"The children and the vials," King Asgore declared.

"The vials. Right. Yeah. Uh." The man quickly left for a second, but Papyrus tagged along behind him. He came back even quicker, probably not liking being tagged by a skeleton. "Here."

King Asgore took the box and looked in. "Nine. There was ten." He looked back toward the human man. "Where is the last one?"

"Oh. W-work? Cathy worked with it I think?"

"Son of a  . . ." Cathy gulped. "Uh? Well. It wasn't anything personal. The human, Frisk Carlisle. She can reset time anywhere, even outside a barrier. So, it was important that we grounded her. The data of it will be with her. We sent all of our findings up."

Papyrus, Sans and King Asgore shared a look.

"What do you mean 'grounded' her?" King Asgore asked.

"She's a dangerous . . . person," Cathy stumbled. "We had two choices. Either ground her, or eliminate her."

Oh, Sans did not like the sound of that.

"And the monster children." King Asgore's voice wasn't pleased either as he handed the box toward Sans. "Where are the monster children?"

"Oh." Sans held his hand out. "Hang on. I feel something." Was that them? Partly. But.  _Papyrus?_ He spoke to his brother telepathically.  _Do you feel that?_

_It's Gaster, and it's . . . how, all the way up here?_

_Al and Juleyard are his kids. Maybe he was worried._ So there was a chance they were still there. "Papyrus and I are gonna go spelunking for a second, King Asgore. I think I can find the kids."

 

"Sans! Papyrus!" Juleyard shouted and waved as he saw them.

"These are fortified cages," Papyrus said as he smiled at Juleyard back. "But we will get you out soon! You are not hurt?"

"Momsy!" Juleyard shouted to them, starting to cry. "They hurt momsy."

"Yeah." Even Al's voice sounded broke. He looked toward Sans.

Sans could feel the heartbreak in that look. Al didn't say anything else, but the way those eyes shimmered.

 

Sans appeared right in front of the human woman while Papyrus took the human man, holding him closer.

"Oh? Find them?"

"Keys!" Papyrus demanded them. "Other keys. Your special keys for your _special_ cages." As he gave up the other keys, along with the password to open them, Papyrus left.

Sans however, stood there. Dead center in front of them.

One of them cleared their throat. "Work."

"It. Wasn't. Work." King Asgore disagreed with that sentiment.

"We had to ground her," the human woman said again. "She was dangerous. She had the ability to end all life as we know it."

"She wasn't doing nothing," Sans finally spoke to them. "You kidnapped her, stole her, impregnated her with someone's kid _again_ , just . . . so you could study her longer."

"That. Is not. Work!" Asgore yelled. "Humans. You had better pray that Al and Juleyard's mother is okay. Now. Is that _everything_?"

"All the monsters," the man said quickly. "The vials. You have the resources. I-I mean the kids! Um, and . . ." His hands trembled as he looked at the inventory list.

Papyrus swiped the list from his hands, having came back with Al and Juleyard now. He looked down it. "Everything but Flowey the Flower."

"Flowey?" What the heck? "Didn't he leave for good?"

Papyrus groaned. "You can't put a flower in that kind of soil. It will turn red. Just like the soil of Waterfall turns echo flowers blue. Hmph. Screwing up poor monsters before it even gets here! Mankind."

"Hypocritic name," Sans mentioned. "Nothing kind about man." Few and far between. He looked down at his little brothers again. "You okay?"

"Mom. Mommy. Momsy. Momma. Mom." Juleyard wasn't taking it so well.

Neither was Al.

Even if they got Frisk back, chances she'd live were staggeringly small. Frisk was double-souled last time, able to take the punishment that was dished out for her. Now she was just a regular person. It all depended on the monster that was the dad. And the fact that Gaster's presence was so high near him didn't make Sans feel better.  _One out of ten chance. One out of ten. It'll be fine. He's here for them, not for this. I'm sure of it. Right?_

Sans and Papyrus dug into the system, finding anything they could. They quickly found the digital footprint of the main area Frisk had been taken to. They locked the humans back up into their own 'special cells'. One of the free ones, and another one that was previously occupied by another poor human that broke free of being double-souled.

That guy was heavily depressed. Papyrus had to drag him out in order to drag the human woman into it.

Out of all that trouble though, there was something that made it all worth it. Their research on barriers was extensive. Real extensive. It was probably what Alphys used to make the actual barrier that had been in the double timeline. Now they could get out and protect themselves.

"Now." Asgore stared at the cells. "Not mothers. Not children. Clearly corrupt. Not all the monsters can fit into the hole we crawled out of with that deplorable rope."

"Yep." Sans leaned closer into the glass, staring at each of them, a small part enjoying the horror they felt after what they did. "We still need a human soul to break that barrier. Not now though."

"Risky right now." Papyrus was getting into it too. "But once we have the technology we need to make our own, we will need one of these two."

"Yep. One," Sans agreed.

"Yes. One human soul." Asgore stepped from one human cell to the other. "Which should it be?"

"She was the one who got Frisk Carlisle pregnant!" The human man turned on the other.

"Me?! But!" She growled at the man. "Knat, your the one who just wanted to kill her because she was dangerous! I saved her life!"

"She worked here longer, that means she has hurt more monsters!"

"I'm a woman!" She cried out. "The man is supposed to defend the woman!"

"That is just a stereotype! I'm not dying for a stereotype!" He banged on the glass. "Don't let me die for a stereotype!"

"He's right," Al spoke up out of nowhere. "Both pretty evil. Got an idea. Why don't we flip a coin?"

"Yeah. A coin," Sans agreed. "A flip of a coin." Both humans screamed. "Way better chance than what you gave their mom."

"She could still live!" The man yelled out. "Really! Spare me and I'll tell you how!"

"The main headquarters, they have the best chance to keep her alive. He has nothing that he can really give you," the woman said, seeming to start to accept her fate.

"How will they do that?" Papyrus asked.

"They'll figure out the kind of monster the dad had been, and um?" The man's voice cracked. "Kind of slaughter members of the family for their magic to give her?"

"I knew it, I knew you were doing something terrible like that to accomplish a mix." King Asgore looked toward Sans and Papyrus. "I feel I can't decide yet."

"Well. We don't need one. Yet," Sans said. "Let's just take them both Underground. Then, when we're ready? We'll decide which one to sacrifice to get their soul."

"Yes. When we are ready," Papyrus added.

"You gotta do your part in the scheme of things," Al said oddly. "It's your duty. Gotta do the right thing."

"Gotta do the right thing," Juleyard repeated after him. "No matter how it hurts, have to do the right thing."

Sans and Papyrus both picked up the kids. They were both saying the same thing. No doubt it was something their doctors said to them more than once.

"Main place isn't far either. Let's hurry up and get out," Sans said. Even if it did help Frisk's chances. He doubted she'd want that kind of dust on her hands, having finally been cleansed. They'd at least be able to give her a painless death if nothing could be done. With no regrets between anyone. It just . . . all depended on the monster it had been.

* * *

 

**Main Research Headquarters . . .**

 

 _I wish I was back in the other place now._ Frisk had her arms crossed across her body in the glass tube she was stuck in. Not a room, a tube, while several people were moving around her. She had some kind of electrodes not only on her head but all over her body, especially on her stomach. She was also naked, stuck in some kind of water in the tube that was gelatin-like but didn't make her drown. All around her was a circle of super computers being worked on constantly below by people.

While a few were in lab coats, everyone else simply had a green outfit with a symbol of a heart on the upperchest pocket that said 'SRF' in the middle.

She had caught on some conversations they were saying between. They had talked about 'the attached will', Chara, and she found out that it was trying to stay neutral as much as possible. If Chara hadn't been filled with LOVE anymore, it would make sense she wasn't going to want to communicate either. She also found out some more interesting facts.

Even if she had been doubled, and separated, the two souls that had once been together would usually intertwine with a similar destiny. That meant, even if she was truly never guilty for any kind of genocide anymore because another soul of herself took over? Whatever price the other her was paying for what happened, would ultimately happen to her. It was referred to as 'balancing timelines'.

She also found out about Gaster too. Every once in awhile there would be a buzzing in the room, sensing abnormalities of a soul. She heard someone complaining about it, and she knew who it had to be. While it would have been nice to believe he was feeling some kind of emotion for her being the mother of his children?

They also let off another bomb. As casually as possible. A woman had been going around taking orders for lunch. "My turn. What do you want?" Right up front.

"Lunchtime?" she had said so casually. "I need your input still." She checked her watch. "Fine. Tomatoes. Umm . . . onions. Oh, the dna work up of both sets of twins shows the same result as the ones the determined has now. Same father. Since there were only ten tubes, we gathered the results. It's skeleton. Probably the Sans from the soul reader. He looks like a potential, makes sense why he was used in both timelines. If he comes to the surface, he should be captured. Oh, and no jalapenos. And don't forget to second fact check these papers. Thanks."

The other woman humphed. "Can't do two things at once. You're just trying to put too much on me."

"Aren't you taking my order already? Shoo."

All Frisk could do was blink. She couldn't speak. She couldn't cry. It felt like something was in her throat even. Finding out, with a lunch order. A lunch order.  _Sans is it?_ Was this his price to pay too for doubling over?  _It wasn't even his fault, it was mine!_ All in the name of 'balance'. She had tried to bang on the glass, but there were also IV's in her and they had given her something that had made her lose consciousness at least a little while. Minutes. Hours. She didn't know, and she didn't want to try it again.

At least when she was awake, she could still hear. Hear all the terrible things they had to say. Hear how much of their soul's life they knew about.

"Solutions?" One of the people in a labcoat walked up toward her, but wasn't speaking to her.

"We can't mess with her soul or personal will, as long as it's connected to the bond of the other," someone said. "We can break the bond by changing it. Adding to it, making it different from when it came. It should break the connection. We have a good host for that connection."

"Good. I don't exactly know how the timeline is going to stitch everything that's happened together _without_ our soul and genetics expertise down in the other timeline if we continued this way. Stephanie?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Have Cathy Shore and Knat Turner eliminated, souls and all. This mess is because of them." He approached Frisk closer. "This is a treasure they dirtied. We need to make her gleam again. That will take a little time." Then, he smiled at Frisk. "Hello."

Talking to her? Someone was actually speaking to her?

"If you die because they were playing around not knowing or caring about connections, and could still unbalance another timeline, I will make sure they won't have an easy elimination. All timelines must respect each other. Prison, maybe. Prison always works well. Could use more souls to test things on. Won't live long but they could be a contribution. Stephanie, pin that in instead. I'm sure we can make their deaths matter."

Oh. Of course.  _He speaks to me the same way someone says hello to a plant. More like talking to himself, just out loud, toward me._

"After we do this, what is the next step, sir?"

"She doesn't have the handicap of a double-soul, so we will transplant help within her for the time being until the new resources are born, so her soul will feel ease and survival will nearly be a hundred percent. After that, we will eliminate all wills from the soul. Once the will of the woman is gone, the soul will be ours. No morals. No anything. No connection."

 _Killing my will?_ Death beyond death. Even when the body died, a small part could still survive. Still remember something of itself inside the remains of the soul. When that was gone? It didn't matter whether she had a boy or not. A will without a soul.  _I'd become Flowey!_ Soulless.

"How will we do that, Sir?"

"She has resources. They should be able to absorb the wills away since she is momma. The connection is strong." He chuckled. "Sweet, isn't it? It's like . . ." His hand touched the tube. "Like something fell from the heavens, just for mankind. Doubling is gone, resetting outside barriers, resources connected that can absorb her will? I thought it could _never_ be this perfect."

"Oh? Uh oh. The two souls that created her determination status though?" Someone asked. "I thought we needed that?"

"No, the will we give to her will be plenty enough. Don't overload the special treasure hiding inside."

"Oh. Well, someone's getting fired."

"Oh, don't worry," the man in charge said. "We've already taken care of everyone else who witnessed the return anyway."

Frisk started banging on the glass for that! She couldn't take it, she just couldn't take it!

"See? Will. Her will realizing all of her friends, family, and even everyone in the resort who knew her very name are dead? It's overwhelmed. She knows something bad will happen, yet will makes her react anyhow. It needs to be gone from the soul for us to use it accurately. Now, bring out our involuntary will. We need it's power so she survives."

"Get your hands off of me!"

 _Flowey?_ Frisk watched as the Red Flower was injected with something in it's stem.

"You're all going to die for this! I will make you suffer in great amounts of pain!" He was plucked away by a machine, wriggling above everyone. "I'm not sacrificing myself for some stupid human! Let me go! Noooo!" Frisk watched him appear over her head. "Why me?! Use anyone else, anyone has will!"

"Can't," the man in charge said to him. "Studies show you are not even the right flower for this timeline, so eliminating everything but your energy is the smart thing to do."

"Who cares if I'm the right flower for what timeline, I cross all over, screw this!"

Flowey's last words as he fell into Frisk's tube. Frisk felt a surge in her body like an electric shock. Like she lost all her points again.

"There, it will feel better now."

Frisk only banged the glass once.  _Flowey._ As she stood in that tube, she felt parts of petals make their way into the water, and what used to be his hot-headed petally head moved beside her, landing by her feet.

"Give the will of the soul a couple of more bangs of the glass. It has a lot to catch up with."

"Doctor Curtis?"

The lab coat man in charge turned to the voice. "Yes?"

"Perhaps we should tie up her hands?"

"A will _needs_ to express itself. If it can't when tied to a soul, it hurts both the will and the soul. Our goal is to get her into the best state we can before taking out the will. So useless banging doesn't hurt anything." He turned and walked away. "Finish up the tests, and then put her down for the night. Bind her securely, except for her hands.

 _Doctor. Curtis._ The devil had a name.  _I have to get out of here. I'm still hurting people without even raising a hand._

 

Frisk felt wrapped like a mummy. She? Was still in the tube, but the fluid had been drained out of it. The front had opened up and several people had set to work, giving her what they called 'warming bandages'. Everything but her hands. She had no control, except her hands. Even if she did raise a fight, someone would quickly stop her. So, she asked to hold the remains of Flowey.

She felt the strange reddened flower in her hands as the tube moved to an incline. When it did, she felt something blow up along her back. _Pillows_.  _Goodness knows they won't let me out to lay down. That would just mess up their quick morning process!_ To top off the day. To top off that horrible day as they closed her tube back up.

"So do you think if I ask Stephanie out tomorrow while were checking this thing's vitals, she'll say yes, Mitch?"

"Totally. Go for Japanese too, I hear she loves sushi."

"Good idea, a nice sushi restaurant. Every guy's got to know how to treat a lady right or they aren't human, am I right?"

When everyone was gone, the whole facility shut down. There was no light source of any kind. Even if she wanted to keep her eyes open, it wouldn't matter. It was nothing but black. Solid black. Until a little bit of a blue shade came into vision.  _Couldn't . . ._

Her body was so limp, even if she wanted to run, she couldn't. She felt part of her bandages tear down at her feet. He reached in and grabbed her arm. Holding her, he brought her out of the tube. She still hung onto the red flower tightly, but her legs were far from workable. She tried, but that thing she used to have called determination had long since went downhill. All she did was stumble.

She felt herself being picked up instead now and voices. She felt the scratching of a familiar coat against her skin, mixed with a furry collar.  _Am I hallucinating?_

 

Her mind heard some kind of fussing, but even that wasn't clear enough to make out. All she could do was feel the sensations of the rough coat against her bandages, but the soft exterior of fur against her cheek. It was the only nice thing she felt all day. The only nice thing she heard all day.

* * *

**From A Different Perspective That Day . . .**

There were way too many humans. Two scared humans was one thing up there, but there were literally thousands of people buzzing around Frisk. As soon as they saw what they were up against, Sans made Papyrus send his brothers home. He and Asgore stayed, out of sight toward the ceiling area. It had a large decor with plenty of hiding room that hooked up to the tube Frisk had been placed in. Neither of them spoke, no matter what was said so freely around Frisk. While Asgore didn't personally know Frisk, even he seemed to feel something for her.

But? When he heard that lunch order. Tomatoes, onions, no jalapenos but he was the father of _all_ of Frisk's kids? He almost fell off his spot. Luckily, Asgore used some of his magic to support him until he got his bearings again.

Night. Once night hit, they were breaking her out of there. Even though it was good news Frisk wasn't going to die, it also wasn't easy to see a flower literally start falling apart to force it's power into Frisk somehow. She'd survive birth now. That was about the only positive thing in that experience.

When the lights finally went away, Sans and Asgore moved downward, but Asgore had given Sans room. There was no hiding anything that happened from him, but he also understood that this Frisk had done nothing, just got taken for the ride. And so? There would be no punishment. She had already been punished. Plenty. Instead, he was giving asylum to her.

As Sans walked slowly to the middle of the room where Frisk was now resting, he tried to think of what to say. He forced the doors open, but in the meantime, he felt all of the conflict of that day just radiating off of her. He used his power to shred some of the dang bandages they put on her. Not all of them. A little bit of decency was the least he could give her. He lifted her up and out of the tube. In her hands, she still held the corpse of the red flower. Sans didn't take it away. Monsters couldn't hold dead humans, but humans could hold dead monsters.

And even though it was red, he knew that was Flowey and that he had meant a lot to her. "I want to check and download that data myself, then let's get out as quick as possible."

 

 

 

 

 


	46. Don't Slaughter Your Future Son-In-Law

“So, I could sure go for a shot.”

“A shot of what?”

“Courage,” Sans answered Asgore as he stared at the two humans in the castle. “You’ll back me up, right?”

“This is an encounter that all monsters must eventually take. Only one has custody,” Asgore reminded him.

“Yeah. I mean, not bad on the eyes, but this is a lot for Frisk.” He tried to joke but Asgore wasn’t having it. _No problem. Been through a lot worse. No big thing._ He showed up right next to them. “The Carlisles. Hey, how’s it going?”

Frisk’s mom jumped slightly. “Jonathon. That one’s a skeleton.”

“Uh huh.” Jonathon just looked toward his wife. “It is.”

“I didn’t know skeletons were monsters.” Then, sort of snapping out of it, she greeted him. “Hello?”

“Hey, so.” He tried to be as friendly as possible. “You know Frisk too?”

“You know Frisk?” Now her mother’s curiosity was overwhelming her fear. “Do you know what happened to her?”

“Yeah. Loads,” he admitted. “From the top though, Frisk had some trouble down here. Had another soul attach to her. It sort of double-souled her. Uh? I think you humans call it a used soul.”

“No!” Her mother covered her mouth, unable to believe.

“If Frisk is in prison, then why were we kidnapped?” Frisk’s father asked.

“She’s not double-souled no more,” Sans said. “No worries about that. When she came back though, that’s why she was sort of bigger. Different. Lived a whole ‘nother life. Speaking of that life? She also had kids.”

Neither of them spoke very fast. Not a real surprise. To them, even if she was grown-up, it wasn’t long ago she was just their little eight year old troublesome girl.

“Children?” Her father spoke up. “What are their names?”

“Al and Juleyard,” Sans said. _Okay. Can totally do it. Not a big deal. Just up and tell them. Been friendly. Be fine._ “Their half-monsters. Prison had her have them.” 

“My grandchildren are half monsters?” Frisk’s father held Frisk’s mother that was starting to freak out. “Well? Do they look human? It’s okay, Sweetie. I’m here.”

“They do.” Afraid of course. No one’s used to hearing what they did. “They are good twin kiddos.”

“Twins? Identical?” Her father continued to ask as he comforted Frisk’s mom.

At least one of them held it together. “Nah. Pretty small though. Should warn you about that. So, let’s go over why you were taken next.” ‘Cause the father part could wait a little longer. “Seems your daughter can reset without a barrier. Pretty rare, so a couple of hack scientist wannabe’s, they got her pregnant again to keep her from doing that.”

“What?!” Now the mother of Frisk was in the conversation. “My baby is having babies now? Again?!”

“Yeah. Twins.” Didn’t show yet, but it would. “She’s okay though, ‘cause those terrible scientist idiots are way above. We live Underground. Monsters are giving her shelter.”

“If it just happened, how do you know it will be twins?” Frisk’s father asked.

_Okay._ Sans took a small step back, then up again, realizing that was a bad impression to set. _I should’ve asked the lazy bird how he handled this kind of thing. He just kind of got his wife too._ “Oh, may have forgotten that. Skeletons come in two’s.” He held up two bony fingers. “Two’s. Skeletons.” He could see Frisk’s father making a move away from his move. “Yo, Mister Carlisle, I’m really not that bad?” Shoot, he stepped back. Nope, firm. Firm. “But I’m the dad of Juleyard, Al, and Frisk’s new kids, so I’m going to take care of them from now on.”

Then he heard it. “The scientists did it! _You_ said the scientists did it!”

“Yeah, but, uh-“

“But nothing!” Frisk’s mom. The look in her eyes. That must be where Frisk got her determination from. “I refuse to just let you have my daughter because she accidentally had your kids!”

Sans looked back toward Asgore, who was nodding his head for encouragement. Too bad Papyrus wasn’t there. Asgore insisted they get Frisk’s situation handled right away. _Yeah. Okay. I can totally do this._ “Taking care of family is a monster thing, so it’s out of your hands,” he told them. “By all traditions, she’s completely mine now.” Then, thinking about it. “Don’t worry though, not like I want her.” Was that better? No, that was too cold. “I mean? Not that she’s bad. She’s a lot cuter out of the little bonnet she wore down here.” That wasn’t it either! “I’ll take care of her but I won’t touch her.” _Shoot!_ “I mean eventually I will, but not at first?”

Oooh. Sans didn’t know who had worse eyes on him. Frisk’s father or her mother.

“Frisk. Is not an object,” she muttered slowly toward him. “My sweet girl isn’t just some object.”

“I know. Hey, that didn’t quite come out right?”

 

“Monsters are edgy around humans.”

Oh thank goodness, King Asgore interrupted. He moved toward Sans’ side.

“The way things work down here, is everyone takes care of themselves, or someone takes care of someone else through adoption or family,” Asgore explained. “You have no shelter, no food, and no money that you can give your daughter. In fact, in order to take care of you, either I or Toriel will probably adopt you, teaching you the ways of here.” He gestured to Sans. “He has plenty of food, shelter, money, not to mention the security of a powerful strength. Frisk ran into trouble because she had no monster watching her back. He can.”

“Adoption?” Frisk’s mother asked him. “Clearly, we are not children.”

“No, but like a child, you cannot do anything to support yourselves yet,” Asgore said once again. “Therefore, you will be adopted. No worries, there are several humans that have been adopted into families.”

“Then, he’s adopting Frisk?” Frisk’s father looked toward Sans. “Adoption?”

Sans looked back toward Asgore.

He hesitated a moment. “Fine, Sans. Considering the day everyone had, I will help one more time.” Asgore looked toward Mister Carlisle. “Jonathon Carlisle, some monsters do not get together because of love. While many do, sometimes it is a matter of needing a new home, needing a new shelter, or a variety of other reasons. In these cases, a monster will bring them into their family, with the intent to continue a family. While that is not exactly the case here, there is also another tradition. Children do not live among more than one family. Now? While you are Frisk’s mother and father, you must step back and see that not only can he provide what you cannot anymore? He is the father of the children of Frisk Carlisle.”

“So we are nothing?” Frisk’s mother asked.

“Naw, course not. Um. You’re.” Why even feel so awkward about it? Not like they would ever consider him welcome in their family anyhow. It was clear how they felt about monsters. Same way every other human did. Why even care?

“I believe the term Sans is looking for, is ‘future-in-laws’,” Asgore announced. “And while I don’t know how close this term is for humans, it is close for monsters, especially skeletons, who tend to live side by side with several members of a family.” He looked toward Sans. “The rest is up to you. They are _your_   future mother and father.”

“N-.” Hmm. Sans was okay up to that part. “Kay? So. Don't slaughter your new Son-In-Law soon.” Both of them were just staring at him. “I’m caring for Frisk and all the kids between us. I’m taking over her custody. Um. But, you can still see her and stuff? And, if we eventually get along, we’ll make the place even bigger for you to move in too.” He held his bony hands out toward them. “Until then, I’d have to make the place bigger, I’ve got two kids on the way, two I am taking care of, a new wife soon, and I’m trying to keep the Underground safe for them all at the same time. So.” He wiggled his bony fingers.

He watched Frisk’s mother hang onto Frisk’s father.

“It’s alright, Josephine,” Jonathan comforted her. “Just.” He sighed and held on as well.

“I’ll let her visit,” Sans said, not knowing what else to say. _This feels so wrong. I shouldn’t be taking their daughter away. I barely even know her._ One adventure Underground where she barely spoke to him, and one week with a flower limiting any real personal connections they could have made. _On the other hand, I don’t know these people one bit, and I’ve got Papyrus and several half monsters to care of. What if something happens? What if they care more about the killing monster aspect? I can’t risk it yet, I don’t know them._

He cared. He did. But he was learning to care for brothers, and if he was lucky to get Frisk out of the situation? Then she would have stayed with them, the same way the other adopted humans stayed with the monsters.

But brothers was now sons, and he had two more on the way soon, with who knows what the hell was going to want to get to the Underground to get her back. Just thinking about it was making him feel tired again.

“Please don’t hurt her? She’s been through enough.”

More than they’d ever know. “If we can all get along. Things’ll be fine.” Still. “You don’t know me, but I don’t know you either. You’ll be supervised in visits, to make sure you don’t try and take anyone away. If I don’t trust you close enough, there’s no way you’ll ever get to stay with Frisk.” That’s it, he had nothing else to add.

“Are you forcing marriage on her?”

Oh. Her dad. “That’s . . . future, kind of. Probably, maybe, if no one else lays any kind of claim to her.” He wanted to know. Sans wasn’t going to lie. “For now, it’s just living together.”

Frisk’s father simply nodded as he moved backward with his wife more.

“You see? You are fine.” Asgore nodded to Sans. “A very brave thing to do.”

Brave? _Stupid as hell._ Human souls were strong, and he was telling them he was taking their daughter away. Their souls would react before even knowing what they were doing. “I’m just lucky were Underground and they can't start an encounter, or I’d just be a dusted skeleton.”

“The first thing is over. The second is to go to Frisk at Toriel’s. She will need to know the way things work.”

“Yeah, ‘cause this time around is a little different,” Sans tried to joke. “She should get more rest. I’ll tell her soon. Tori’s watching her just fine, and only one greedy human knows the entrance.” He noticed Asgore’s look. “I’ll go watch over her though. She is in the Ruins, not the safest place right now.” She needed to be somewhere else, behind locked doors that a human couldn’t get to. “We’ve got a ton of barrier information. It shouldn’t be a problem to make one. The hard part is making sure that really determined humans can’t break into it. So, no problem. This whole thing, not a problem. Nah, I’m kidding, this whole thing is absolute shit.”

“I understand that quite clearly.” Asgore looked toward Sans. “Just be happy the humans have nothing to offer Frisk. I am sure they would have fought for her.”

Yeah. That would have made things twice as tough.

“After you and Frisk recover, take your family home. Relax. Everyone will need some time. No need to rush this sort of thing. Greater things on our horizon, Sans.”

 

**Toriel's Home in the Ruins . . .**

 

"She looks absolutely dreadful. This poor human." Toriel looked toward Sans. "Am I to take care of her too? You have your brothers' mother back. They will probably come with you now."

Sans knew what she was asking.

"She's done no wrong in this timeline," Toriel pointed out to him. "She was . . . looped. Doubled-over. It wasn't her fault." She brushed the side of Frisk's cheek. "Everyone she knew is dead but her parents. What is Asgore doing with them?"

Sans put his bony hands in his coat. He hadn't told her yet. He'd told her a lot so far, but not the big one. "I'm . . . um, it's not that kind of thing."

"Sans?" Toriel came closer to him, away from the bed she placed Frisk in. "What's wrong?"

"Tomatoes, onion, no jalapenos," Sans said.

"Umm?" She tried to smile. "I . . . don't get that one."

"It was a lunch order I'll never forget." He moved closer to look at Frisk. "She's pregnant again. Part monster. They did it to keep her grounded."

"What?" Toriel gawked.

"Mmhmm." Sans just backed away a step. "No, uh. No tree boyfriend for her. Gonna, gonna have to set that one straight."

"The tree the boys talked about in the back?" Toriel asked. "How do you go from she's pregnant, to setting a tree straight, Sans?"

"Because. Um." He shrugged. "Tomatoes, onion, no jalapenos."

"What?"

"Saaaans!" Papyrus came through the door and immediately went to his brother's side. "I just heard from King Asgore! I don't believe it. Really? Are you okay?"

"Hey, hey. It's cool. Um. She's gonna live," Sans said, patting his brother's hand. He felt Papyrus' arms wrap around him. He looked back toward Toriel. "Anyway. Um?" He shrugged awkwardly. "So, like their mine."

"Hm?" Toriel looked toward Papyrus. "What is wrong?"

"Tomatoes. Onions. No jalapenos." Sans added the last part. "Oh, and I'm also a potential monster that is the dad of Al, Juleyard, and the new ones in Frisk."

"What?!"

"Exactly!" Papyrus didn't let go of him. "The situation is so terrible, King Asgore has granted her complete asylum."

"That, and humans are ready to use her as a weapon. Destroy her very will and take her soul." Sans patted his brother's arm again. "Really, I'm okay. Still relation to my little bros. Just. They are just closer relation than I thought is all."

"The humans who are taken care of here," Toriel said, "are relation to the monsters, but _not_ parents. The only monster who is an actual parent to a human is Alphys, Sans. The rules for that. I? What is Asgore going to do?"

Sans shrugged. "He don't know more than I know." They were both, just there. Just forced to be there as they heard the same inhumane things Frisk did. Saw the same things she did. Each of them felt something so intense, Asgore went off at one point to find her parents and put them in a safe location before coming back. Because it was the only thing they could do for the human. Naked. Jammed up with IV's, just shoved into a tube, forced to endure it all.

"Momma?"

Ugh. "Sneaky little guy still." Sans saw Al on top of Frisk. He used a shortcut to get in. "She's fine now, okay? She can stay. You have your mom back, so off you go." Sans picked him up, but he saw him carrying the dead little flower now. "Don't need that." He tried to take it away, but Al's chubby fingers were holding it tightly. Al met his eyes to Sans.

Unprepared. Sans hadn't even told them the truth yet. He didn't want him to start reading him. "Not now, really. Give me time." He sat him back down. "Tell Juleyard she'll be okay. No sneaking hugs with your momma right now." Yet, something was wrong. Al moved right back to the bed again, stepping up with Toriel's rocker.

"Little one. Your mother needs time." Toriel tried this time, but Al still wasn't budging. "Al, dear child? Please let go?" He muttered no before letting Toriel carry him away. "Strange, he is usually the last one to get emotional. I will comfort him a moment." She nodded toward Sans and Papyrus. "When you are ready, you can tell them yourself."

Sans scratched the middle of his coat.

"The children's room is almost done," Papyrus said. "I even bought some beds for them. There is this small entrance into it. Their room, it is further back in the house to get it to fit into the structure. That could, um. Be the other's room? While their young of course. We'll expand. Later. We'll have to. Cause, Parents. Maybe. If they don't kill any monsters. Sans?"

"Is it all my fault?" Sans muttered. "I just wanted a baby sister. I didn't ask for anything else. We had Al and Juleyard. Little bros. I was fine with that."

"Sans?"

"Balancing timelines. That whole mess, still being connected. That's. I didn't _know_ about that," Sans confessed. "Ancient monsters never talked about that. I just knew that bad things happened, and we needed to correct it, as soon as possible. I knew how Frisk thought. Always on the move. The faster, the better because she never changed her mind." He stared at the floor. "We've got the source that knows where our barrier is, but there's no telling how far they'll go. If they'll get on his property and start studying barriers. We need to get to safety."

"Alphys is studying all the information plucked from the little and main lab."

"Main. The answer is in the main." Sans scratched his skull. "I don't know how much of this carries over into the next timeline, but it sounded like if it didn't, it'd unbalance. Which sounded kind of like-"

"An unbreakable sort of event taking place similar to breaking an unbreakable rule?" Papyrus said. "A little tough to say that."

"That's what it is though. Things here, are triggering over there." He closed his eyes. "We gotta pay the price of screwing up something too in another timeline?"

"Sans. The closet door just flew open."

Sans turned and looked. It didn't just fly open, it was thrust open. With force. "Oh yeah. There's someone who'll watch out." The one shattered across through timelines. "I was really hoping he was just there for Frisk."

"Felt him the whole time in the first lab," Papyrus said.

"Felt him too. Strong. Trying to pierce through. Tried to help, for the first time." He shook his head. "Can't exactly do much when all you can do is maybe push a pen."

"Sans," Papyrus scolded. "You know that's not right. Gaster was a genius."

"Yeah." Papyrus was right, he couldn't take frustration out on him. "The other time, I can't concentrate on that. Even if I could, I couldn't do anything." He looked toward the closet. "Can . . . you think he can?" They both watched the doors close again. "Most communication he's given in a long, long time."

"I don't think he's been as mad, in a long, long time," Papyrus said softly. "Imagine _knowing_ , yet only being able to watch such a thing happen."

Sans walked back toward Frisk. "More than just relation now. Complicates things. Humans are going to try to find the barrier and get down to get her. Complicates things. Her best friend was sacrificed to help her survive. Complicates things."

"But?" Papyrus tried to point out the good. "You know now what you needed to, and no one can take anyone away. We have new information to make a barrier stronger, better, and outside here that will reject human interference for a better future. Her best friend is gone, but now she will live and so will my future nephews or nieces. And as horrible as it all is, Frisk still has her parents too."

"Yeah, uh huh, that was loads of fun." Sans scoffed. "Hey, so? Your daughter, yeah, you figured out she wasn't really uh, eight right? Yeah, turns out I'm the dad of the two new grandkids you just got. By the way? I'm also dad to a new batch too. Isn't that just great, 'mom' and 'dad'?" He couldn't go on.

"It won't all be great," Papyrus agreed. "but at least there were some good sides to the bad. It will be alright. And, the connection to the other time should be over. You said that, right?"

"Yeah. The red flower paid the price for that. Used to be yellow," Sans said. "You remember it?"

"Yes. Poor little flower. Reminded me of someone I think I knew." Papyrus nodded his skull. "It is the Underground though, Brother. Let's concentrate on the good over the bad. Like? We don't have to kill the human woman Frisk and my future nieces and nephews?"

"I know. Yeah, great. I know. I'm not ungrateful." Still. "I need a nap. I need a real long nap." He looked toward Frisk.

"Sleep, Brother. I will watch over you," Papyrus encouraged him. "She is yours. You can surely lay down beside her without question."

"It's weird," Sans told Papyrus.

"Weird or not. You're fathering her children. Law is law," Papyrus told him. "This is the way it's always been. So, who would oppose that has any power against you?"

Sans didn't say anything as he laid beside the human. He was just too tired to care or think straight. Everything that came in one day. It was just too much for him to take.

At least, there were no other surprises to deal with.

 

"Won't let me see her," Al said with a slight grudge to Juleyard. "Won't step away two seconds so we can see her. Seems, I don't know. Kind of important we get to see our momma."

"How's she look?" Juleyard asked curiously.

"She's looked better. She's looked worse." Al shrugged, but added, "she's looked a lot, lot better though." Juleyard hugged his brother to try and make him feel a little better, but as soon as he saw Toriel, he let go.

Juleyard whined over her. "Toriel?" he said as he grabbed onto her dress. "When do we get to see momsy? This isn't fair. We are her children, whether she remembers us or not!"

"Oh." Toriel smiled and picked him up. "Don't worry, Juleyard. Your mother remembers you again. She'll be fine."

"Then when do we get to see her?" Al complained. "Papyrus and Sans, they've kinda been with her for hours. And, that's our bedroom too."

"Not for very long," Toriel said to him. "You will be going back with Sans and Papyrus soon, as well as your mother. You will be one big family."

"Um?" Juleyard shook her skirt slightly. "Why can't we all just live with you again?"

"That's what we did last time," Al said to her. "We were all a big ol' happy fam over here. Nobody hurtin' nobody. Except for that tree thing. Maybe don't let mom out in the back."

"Oh." Toriel patted Al's head. "You are free to move around outside of the ruins. You don't need to stay with me."

**_It'd be better._ **

"It'd be better?" Al echoed the voice in his head.  _Jule, why not just say that out loud?_

**_I'm not Jule. I don't even know a Jule._ **

Well?  _Then who the heck are you?_

**_I . . . don't quite know what to call myself now._ **

Huh. Al just sort of shrugged. There was a weird voice in his head. Somehow he got an attached soul. Ah well, he'd been through worse. No big deal.

 

Toriel knocked on the door and Papyrus answered it. She looked in on Frisk. Sans was sleeping right next to her. She smiled. "How close were they before?"

"From what I know?" Papyrus looked back toward them. " _Maybe_ friends? There were some things between he confessed, that may have made that harder."

"I see. Well, when are you taking the children?" Toriel asked. "Tonight? This is their room, and they need rest. I need to know what is happening."

"I would like to know too," Papyrus agreed. He gestured over to the two of them. "Sans needs rest. Frisk is not in the best spirits. I'm sure they will have to have a serious talk about whatever happened in the other timeline. Plus, we'll need to make a new, better barrier for us. Somewhere else. Somewhere safe. Somewhere _fast_ , because we don't know how long it will be before they figure out how to get down here. Oh, that reminds me, we'll also have to put up a temporary barrier just in case someone does come. Oh, so much to do."

"Then Frisk and her children?" Toriel asked. "Has he been granted them over her parents?"

"Yes," Papyrus said, "he said they could put other plans on hold for now, which is good. I think. It might be a good idea to take this slow?"

"You may be right. This might be tough on all of them," she said. "When Sans is ready to take them from my care, consider it done."

"Okay." When Papyrus went to go back to the room though, the door was locked.

"And perhaps that conversation is already happening," Toriel said. She took Papyrus' hand. "Come this way. It would be good for you to ready the children."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	47. Lettered Jacket

Sans stayed still. He felt the human start to stir. She probably already knew the truth too. Sans had already long since looked at the data. If there had been another skeleton monster involved, there would have been at least some guessing, but it was only him. Even Gaster's DNA had been destroyed, and there was a match to the one in this time.

He kept himself together though, waiting for Frisk to wake up to find about her own new life. She stirred a little bit more, touching his arm unknowingly. Then, she kept feeling around it until she let go and backed away. She was up. "So there, Frisk, how are you?" She didn't really move. "Heard the lunch order too, huh?" She covered her head with the covers.

"Why am I here?" She finally spoke from under the covers. "This is Toriel's bedding."

"Well? Your kids are mine," Sans said. "Not just confirmed by a cat fight in a lunch order, I checked out the data itself. So? Instead of the um. Path that we were supposed to take. Gotta do some different things." He eased up a little. "You okay?"

"Never cared before about me. Don't care now." It sounded like a warning.

"I cared. I kind of cared." Sans scrunched his bones up more. She wasn't making it real easy to bullshit his way through this whole mess. "I took custody of you from your parents."

"My parents are . . ."

"Alive," Sans answered. "Asgore saved them in that brewhaha. Guess he thought my life wasn't complicated enough yet, I needed In-Laws too." She poked her head out of the corner next to him, staring at him so straight he was not ready for it. The waves of her hair. The questioning eyes. The rosy cheeks. She always hid herself after that fight between them that let her and the kiddos stay in the Underground. But then, she kept a bonnet on her always after that. Never really looked up at them. Didn't see her hair again until the bonnet fell off with the tree and that whole shebang.

"They're alive?"

"Yeah. Promise. I already saw them."

"Asgore saved them?"

"Yeah." Then, realizing he was making Asgore look nothing but good? "But I was there to save you too." Frisk tried to duck under the covers, but he wasn't letting that happen again. "Nah, nah, up here, stay up here." He pulled her into one of his arms, in his usual buddy fashion beneath his armpit. "Listen. So. I wasn't _planning_ on making it into a lunch menu, but those are da brakes. Me and Papyrus were just gonna adopt you and the kiddos, but 'cause of all this? Welp. Messy city."

She struggled a second to break free before she quit to ask. "How messy?"

"Before the new little ones are born you'll probably be like Mrs. Sans the Skeleton or something." Wow. He didn't know Frisk had that much physical strength. She broke free of his buddy hug. "Adrenaline's a powerful thing."

"No way!"

Whoah? Whoah! Sans felt her actually knock him off onto the floor. "Damn, Frisk. Not just mellowing out dating trees no more, huh?"

"Mellowing. Out?" Frisk growled at him. Ooh? Humans could growl? New fact. "Thanks for the save, but I'm going to say that was more for the position of me being Al and Juleyard's mom, right?"

Of course. "So?" He just lied there on the floor. Best way to handle a fit.

"So? Asgore is the one who saved my parents. He is probably the one who helped to save me. Papyrus too I bet?" Frisk asked.

Not really, he told him to go home with the kids. "Yeah? Point being?"

"Thanks, for saving me and us." Yet, there was still something in her voice. "But we never would have needed saved, if  _your_  bony butt didn't make me become undoubled in the first place!" She grabbed the pillow and whacked him.

Oh yeah. She was probably mad about that whole 'will shatter your kids in different timelines in five minutes' threat. "Had to. Unbreakable rule."

"Sure, sure. Now, I am separated, humanity knows about what happened, but I'm not doubled. I'm not corrupted. I'm on their menu apparently. So you, what, drag me down here? Do you think it's really safe?!"

"Oh, the human that came down, he was greedy. Guarantee he wouldn't tell nobody which barrier it had been," Sans remarked. "They'll come, but it'll take time. That place is just a landmine of barriers. Wild areas, you could feel it all around when you first surface. Not to mention, we're watching out too. Getting a temporary barrier up so that no one will come down."

"Who? Alphys?"

"Partly Alphys is." Sans decided to stand back up. "You're going to be a pistol of a wife, aren't you?" He watched the other pillow hit his skull as she crossed her arms. "You know that nothing you did hurt me."

"It's the principle of the thing." Frisk crossed her arms. "It's so much better not being doubled, isn't it? Oh, what a grand relief," she said sarcastically. "All of our trouble was  _just_  because we were doubled. This? Oh, this is soooo much better."

"Well?" Sans shrugged. "I told you, you don't know how things break."

"Humanity wants to use me to correct mistakes that don't involve a barrier," Frisk warned him. "What do you think are it's biggest flaws?"

"What? You think they want to get rid of the monsters?" Sans asked. "Should we all care 'cause of that? They already use monsters against their will, Frisk. Just terminating the Underground instead, it wouldn't be much different."

"You and Papyrus would never be born."

"Then it wouldn't hurt." Sans shrugged again. "Wouldn't be stuck in this kind of useless place for most of our lives. Never be born, never dusted, never hurt."

" . . . you really shouldn't talk like that."

"Then again, realizing how much they really like magic, instead of a barrier, maybe they would just grab everyone and put us all into those experiments." He looked toward Frisk. "Sorry 'bout what happened. By the way. Your kind are even cruel to a single soul with nothing to be sorry for."

Nothing to be sorry for? She gave him an odd look, and he read it perfectly clear.

"Yeah, nothin' to be sorry for. Nothing happened. You and I, we were just  _here_ , and another soul of us just took over our destiny." He groaned. "Changing it. A lot. Not that it's bad. Not that it's good."

Strange. Sometimes he spoke with so much more knowledge than he should be capable of. He was the brother of Papyrus. Puzzle brothers. Usually really simple puzzles once a person looked around enough, or spent a little bit of time to figure it out. Most could be solved within a few minutes, sometimes faster.

"Don't worry, not like I'm gonna kiss ya or nothin'. No lips," he teased. "We all over this whole mad thing now? 'Cause I still wouldn't change it. As bad as even _this_  is, something worse would have happened. This is just, um?"

"Karma," she answered softly. "Paying the price of what happened?"

"Something like that." Sans looked down. "Other us's, they are paying heavy too. The timeline is just trying to adjust itself. Somehow, us being hammered like this is it trying to adjust itself." He held his hand toward her. "No words, Frisk. I know it doesn't seem that way. Things always got a way of coming round."

"I thought it was supposed to be okay. I thought in the timeline we got smushed into. That, all that happened,  _was_  paying for it." It felt like just extra punishment they didn't deserve.

"Thought so too, but, I guess everyone learns something," Sans said. "Hey? At least you got to keep the kids." He tossed his shoulders back as he leaned against the bed. "Got me in the process, and a new fam-fam in that oven of yours, but at least you got to keep the kids."

"Juleyard. Sunburstal." That's right. Her other self wouldn't get to have them. "Flowey wasn't himself. He didn't know me. He  _should_  have known me. I know the way he works, he told me about it." She was quiet. "It was impossible for him not to know me."

"Not much difference, he's dead now." Then, like he realized how tasteless that had been. "I don't always think before I talk."

Or joke. "That was a joke, right?"

"Which part?"

"The whole . . . Mrs. Part?" Frisk asked.

"Oh. You wouldn't be Mrs. Part," Sans corrected her. "You'd be Mrs. Skeleton."

"Sans?!"

"More like clone of Papyrus," Sans complained. "Yeah, you  _are_  in monster territory. Like it or not, you are mine. Not being commanding? Not even asking for anything a husband gets so just ease up. Won't be for awhile anyway. More like, right now?" He crossed his legs and tapped one up and down on the bed. "Going steady, Baby."

"That's not funny."

"'Cause I haven't let you put on my letter jacket?"

" . . . I want to see my parents," Frisk said. "Where are they?"

"Soon." Sans got off the bed. "Past Al and Juleyard's bedtime. Most of their room is finished, should be good to go."

"I want to see my parents," Frisk repeated. "Where are they?"

"Still got the kids to tell. We need more rest."

"Where are my parents!" Frisk shouted this time. "They have got to be worried sick about me."

"They know you are fine. Tomorrow, okay?" Sans scrunched his hands in his coat pockets. "They are human. And you may have forgot? Humans tend to be a little strong in the soul. So, I'm not real comfortable with them yet."

Oh? "They can't do anything without an encounter, and humans can't cause encounters," Frisk reminded him. "Even if they could. I don't think they would."

"Not that I want to drag stuff up? But a cute little eight year old was capable of a mess of damage. Even  _without_  an encounter, there are some things that can be done. Don't need to rush into this." He held his hand up toward her. "Don't mean never. All the other humans don't slaughter. Well, can't slaughter. Up, let's go."

Frisk looked down at herself. "What am I wearing?"

"A shirt of mine. You were just in bandages when we got you." He helped pull her up. "Think of it as the letter jacket?"

Frisk really didn't like that kind of joking. "This situation is strange enough, Sans. I don't need more joking." He seemed a little deflated when she said that, and she watched as he pulled off his coat and wrapped it around her.

"Not everything's a joke," he answered. "I just try to deal with shit in life with humor. It's how I get through. 'Cause if I stop and think that I suddenly got two kids, a wife, two more on the way, humanity trying to find a new weapon to eradicate us, not to mention a set of new human parents later on? I don't . . . feel real good."

Oh. Yeah."I'm sorry. I'm not the only one paying the price." Frisk handed his jacket back. "You look better in this."

"True." He took it back, sliding it on with ease again. "I'll get ya a lettered one later, Babe." He held out his hand.

She accepted it this time. Frisk understood now he used large amounts of humor to get through tough situations.  _He's a father. A new role. The children in my stomach are his. My parents. Humanity wanting me._ Yeah. If some humor made him feel better, she would go along with it.

* * *

 

**Sans and Papyrus' Home . . .**

 

"I don't get it," Juleyard said as they went into Sans and Papyrus' home. He was in Frisk's arms, same as Al. "Toriel's just letting us all go? How come?"

"It's just better this way," Papyrus said urging them in. "We have a room ready for you. Slightly ready? Well, there is some painting to do and such, but architecturally it is sound. Missing some solid  . . . walls. Has all the important beams!"

Al just looked over at his momma. "Why are we moving there, Momma? Toriel took care of us last time."

"Last time," Frisk said, "we couldn't leave. This time, we can."

Al looked over toward Sans. "Whatcha hiding?"

Sans had stayed quiet as he let go of Frisk's hand. "Sleep would be better before dealing with other stuff." Sans gestured to Papyrus. "Lead the way, Pap."

Frisk moved up the stairs with her boys. After seeing that she was okay, they each clung to her tightly. There was every chance she would have never seen them again. Even Al, which was a surprise, was quite clingy. He even told her he loved her very much. Her little boy barely ever expressed himself. He must have really,  _really_  missed her. Juleyard on the other hand should be just crying on her for hours. Although he had been emotional, he seemed to have himself under more control than usual.

In between Papyrus and Sans' room, was another room. There was no door yet. It was far back, with wood in the front. There was a piece of thin board lying on the ground of the room.

"It'll be great when it's ready," he said. "Enough room in here for the, uh, for the next ones while they're small." That was all Papyrus said for that. Frisk didn't blame him. He probably didn't want to make Sans feel any more uncomfortable.

Frisk stared at the plyboard.  _Mostly finished he said?_ The room seemed like it was nothing but some wood flooring here and there. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"A hundred percent," Sans stood up for Papyrus.

Hmm. "Is there someone who can verify that?" Frisk wasn't trying to be rude, but she didn't want her and her kids to lose all their hit points by falling through the floor. "Spaghetti making is a little easier to verify the skill."

"Ah." Sans seemed to know what she was indicating. "Wouldn't be letting you do this if it wasn't safe. But, yeah. Go ahead, Pap." He gestured to him. "Tell her all about how it's safe."

After even a few minutes, Frisk's head was starting to spin. Papyrus knew his stuff. "Okay, I trust you. You sound very good at construction."

"Puzzling is my thing," Papyrus said as a reminder. "All forms! Now, come on over. Ignore the looks, when it is verily complete, it will be wonderful, but it is safe."

Frisk walked across the board. It still felt steady, even as Sans walked across it with his heavy bones. There was more to these two that met the eye alright. Over in the corner were two beds. The ground of that floor had been filled in, but one of the walls had been missing. Through it she could see Papyrus' room. Yet, there was something different about it.

"Good work takes time. It'll work for now. Safe and warm for the little half monsters." Papyrus came over toward Juleyard. "Are you ready for bed?"

Juleyard and Al both clung tighter to Frisk.

"Come on, you two. You always sleep just the two of you," Sans said knowingly. "Your momma isn't disappearing overnight." Thinking a little quicker. "This time. Promise."

"I'll be fine," Frisk agreed as she sat each of them on a bed.

"Then where's momma sleeping?" Al asked. "Only Sans and Papyrus have rooms here."

"Couch is fine for now," Frisk insisted. "Get some rest." She left the room after Sans and Papyrus.

"Couch isn't an option in your condition," Sans warned her. "You're stronger, but not invincible. Come on, my room."

What did he mean? "You're taking the couch?"

"What? Heck no. Stole Papyrus' big ol' bed. Papyrus borrowed a single."

"Still going to get it as a racecar later," Papyrus said. "One project at a time! Goodnight." He headed to his room.

Eh? "I could have gotten a small bed instead with the kids," Frisk said.

"Come on, Frisk. My bed. Don't worry, it's sanitized now." Sans came over toward his room and held a key. "Don't judge. This was a total bachelor pad."

"I couldn't if I sleep over on the-"

"Not a good idea." Hm. There  _seemed_  to be something behind that wording. "Look, steady partners share a house, share a bed, share pecks on the cheek, hold hands, and that gobbledy gook. Tonight, we're just sleeping together." Not the right wording. "Sleeping  _beside_  each other I mean." He opened his door.

Frisk looked around it. She remembered it. She didn't know if he did though. "How far does your memory go back?"

"You mean do I remember about you trying to kill me and whatnot? Nah. Just remember the double-souled timeline, and this current one." He lied down first. "What?"

"You're hiding something," Frisk accused him. "No one would know about this." Was he genuinely . . . wanting something with her?

"I genuinely want something from you." Then he just laughed.

She hated when he read her like that, and then he had the gall to tease her.

"I know you hate it when I do that." She could have sworn she saw dimples on his bone. "Nah, it's just a precaution. There's no one here that can _really_  oppose me, but if a monster challenged me for you, all the little doodads like hand holding help make it seem like you like your position."

He took the side away from the wall, so she had to crawl in on the other side.

"That's a good position too. Good thing you weren't actually my Auntie Frisk."

Frisk stopped her crawling. "Why?"

"Cause I shouldn't like an Auntie that well out of a bonnet."

Wait. Did he just flirt with her? She was trying to figure it out. He just chuckled.  _No, he's kidding around. I think._ It wasn't always easy to tell. She pulled down the covers more, got in and lied in bed. It felt different than at Toriel's. Of course, she didn't even know he had laid next to her there until she woke up.

"I want to say the hard part's over," Sans said to her, his odd bony eyelids still closed, "but I don't know for sure. Still.  _Nothing's_  going to happen to you. I promise, Beautiful."

Beautiful?  _I think I liked it better when I was just Babe._ Beautiful. Why did he pick that? "When did I go from Babe to Beautiful?"

"Huh?" Oh, Sans had really fallen asleep. "Sup?"

"Nothing. Goodnight." Frisk slipped under the covers.  _He was half asleep when he said that. Maybe it was the slip of the tongue, thinking about something else?_ He didn't really think she was beautiful, did he?  _Then again, they were there. So._ Ah?!  _Did he see me naked? Is that why he called me that? Is he trying to drop a hint and be funny? Because that's not funny._ Did he? Did they?  _No, no there's other reasons. Maybe. Just go to sleep, Frisk. Put that thought out of your head._ It was just a small detail to think about too. She didn't want to dwell on it.

* * *

**The Boys' Room . . .**

 

"You still awake?"

Al barely opened his eyes. "Yeah."

"How could you do that me!" Juleyard scolded him. "I should not be here. You should not be here." He ducked further into his covers. "I want to forget everything. They should have all forgot."

"It's fuzzy," Al said back to his brother. "Al seems okay with this."

"Well, Juleyard isn't. He's screaming his head off, scared he'll never get his body back! A will can influence, but I  _can't_  just take over a random body. This isn't right. We have to get out."

"You can't mess with souls," Al said from his bed. "Besides, Sans and Frisk are having a hard time. Let's not make it rougher." He sighed. "You could have made it easier by letting her remember in the beginning,  _Chara_."

"It wasn't my fault," Juleyard answered. "I didn't remember. All my LOVE was gone and . . and I just didn't want to remember," he started to sniffle. "I didn't . . . I snapped out of it, and then it was too late and it was  _wrong_. Until they were up there. Then." He dove deeper into his covers.

"It's okay," Al said. "At least you meddling with Frisk's memories meant the boys and Sans got to keep their memories longer. Don't cry, Chara."

"I'm not Chara. I mean, I am, but I'm  _not_ , Asriel. Just like you aren't Asriel. So stop calling me that."

"I'm not Asriel. I don't . . . I don't think I'm Flowey either," he said. "I have all the memories. I feel . . . what do you think happened?"

"Those scientists called Al and Juleyard resources and said they would take Frisk's will. So, I guess those kids took ours." She looked at her hands. "All the power I had, it feels gone. Frisk got it."

"Got mine too," Al answered back.

"This is stupid. I  _just_  want Juleyard to get this body back."

"Al says sleep on it. If we can't get away in a couple of days, we have to tell Sans," Al answered. "Until then, this is probably okay. Gives 'em time to deal with everything. New brothers or sisters. It's a lot. Sorry, Al, I thought you were still sleeping."

"I can't sleep either. How can I just sleep?" Juleyard asked. "This kind of thing doesn't just happen. Your will should be dead. Frisk got _your_  power. Instead she got both of ours, and we've been sucked into here?"

"I know."

"And I didn't even do anything."

"Didn't mean to."

"Then you hugged Juleyard! So Al transferred one of us. Resources. This is just  _weird._ "

"I wasn't in charge at that point. It took a little while for the wills to balance the soul."

"All of it's impossible," Juleyard complained once more.

"Papyrus is going to hear you if you don't speak softer," Al warned him.

"Who cares. We're just going to get thrown out of here." Juleyard tugged the blankets over himself. "Flung back into hell at some point. Night."

"Night, Not Chara."

"Night, Not Flowey. Yeah, yeah. Night to you too, Juleyard."

* * *

**Early Morning . . .**

"Al?" Juleyard moved out of bed and went to his brother. "I am back. Are you back?"

"Uh? Yeah. Too early though." Al closed his eyes again. "Glad to be back."

"Um?" Juleyard called out. "Hello?"

**_Still here._ **

"Oh. Are you going to take over my body again?" Juleyard had to ask. He moved around the room slightly.

**_Watch out._ **

He almost walked out of the room, and askew of the thin board.  _Oh. Thank you._

**_Don't mention it._ **

_Are you going to possess my body again?_

**_No idea. I don't want to. I don't deserve to. I'm just will, long since gone._ **

"But you seem very much alive to me," he answered the voice.

**_You don't want me to stay._ **

_Well? I don't honestly know. I am scared about my body, but  . . ._ "I feel more at ease now," Juleyard confessed. "My super high jumpy jumpy mood. It's just . . . I feel a little calmer."

**_Well, I hate it! I feel. Feelings. You've got too much . . . feeling. I feel bad and mad and sad. I don't like it. I can get away from you, but I can't get away from the feelings._ **

Al moved out of his bed a bit. "How are you doing, Jule?"

Juleyard looked back toward Al. "Couldn't you do that special thing and then Sans will think you just read that he knew he was our dadsy?"

"Nah. He knows I'm not that good," Al confessed. "Skeletons are good, but not that good, or he'd know lots of other stuff." He chuckled. "At least Flowey survived. Sort of. He doesn't have any memories of us though."

"Strange." Juleyard gestured to Al. "You actually got up. Something happened that was great enough to make you actually get up this early. Well done!"

"Aw, thanks." Al smiled and wiggled his foot. "Guess something invading your soul will make you wake up sooner or later," he joked.

 

 

 


	48. Before They Were Ready

"He had several holes to old barriers on his property, Doctor Curtis."

That didn't matter. It took them less than 24 hours to find the man's house whom held the secret of why Frisk Carlisle was gone. The Underground, where she had come from, access was right there. He had to pull in more than one favor, but once he explained what was contained beneath the barrier he wanted, they each complied. "I know that." He was waiting for the important piece of information.

"Normally, it takes forever to explore barriers. They are dangerous, like mines, and there is miles on the property with great chances of falling into them. But, since we were lent a human soul sensor, we found several unfortunate souls that must have been trapped over the years and died-"

"I don't care about that, did you find her?" He asked impatiently. Of course they found dead human bodies and souls trapped with them. Useless. Not important.

"There are several souls being sensed in one open barrier," he finally finished. "Some aren't complete human, they are a little off."

"Yes, most of them should either not have a host body, or they shouldn't exist." Doctor Curtis knew that too, they examined Frisk Carlisle's soul intensely. "Did you get one that was completely human? A strong soul?"

"Yes, we found human souls, with one being extremely strong."

"Then go and get down there. A team, now." He snapped his fingers. "Where is the leader of this crew?" He watched someone run toward him. "Get your men working. I want her dragged out."

"What exactly are we looking for down in this barrier?" The leader asked.

Doctor Curtis looked at the name on the tag. "Mister Reechu. Please instruct your men to use any of the assistance I have. Including brutal force. In fact?" He thought about it. She was extremely strong. "Send down the torch we gave you access to."

"A torch? For a barrier?" Mister Reechu didn't look convinced. "I know this is a heavy, rush project you've set on us but a torch is not a good idea inside of a barrier. If there is a facility-"

"There is no facility. Simply some monster removal." Simply a Monster Kingdom. While it would have been more beneficial to grab and collect them, it would be filled with red-tape, and in the end, monsters were a pain. Human kind could now create resources and soon, very soon, they would have complete preservation. Those monsters would be handy. The old ones long forgotten? No one ever knew they were even there anymore. It didn't matter whether they lived or not. The only thing that mattered, was Frisk Carlisle. "Send down the torch."

* * *

**Underground . . .**

A froggit jumped around lightly, making froggit sounds to another one. It jumped away from the other one and saw a whimsun flying in the air just a short distance away. It hopped around a corner of the ruins. Then? It heard a scream. A deadly scream. Turning around, it watched the whimsun run, trying to turn the corner, but it fell into a thousand ashes. There was a small sound that came from the froggit as it's eyes lit by what it saw coming.

Toriel woke up as she heard sounds in the Ruins. She moved out of bed. There was a cacophony of shrills and yells. As she opened up the back door, she could see why. "Oh no . . ." There was no time. There was no time! She quickly ran through the back of her house, down her stairs and out into the snow, shouting to them all. "Run, everyone, run!"

Word of Toriel's yelling caught on as everyone started to run within ear shot, and others spread the word of what she had said. Run. Run.

* * *

**Sans' and Papyrus' House . . .**

"Run, run, run!"

Sans needed rest but he had enough going on that he also felt restless. So, it didn't help when he heard shouts of run outside his window. He got up and looked out, seeing swarms of monsters running.  _Uh oh._ "Frisk, get up, something's happening." He looked back and she was almost instantly up. She was still a little weary with whatever those scientists did, but she was good enough for what they had to do.

"Sans!" Papyrus slammed the door open. "I have Al and Juleyard." He did, they were both in each of his arms, confused. "Everyone is running, we should run too!"

Yep. Sans and Frisk moved downstairs, Sans watching Frisk a little, making sure she didn't fall, and then ran to the front door. As they started to run, they tried to find out more. The request to run was from Toriel. "Keep up with her," Sans insisted as he left Frisk to Papyrus. "I'll be back." He took shortcuts backward in short bursts, until he saw her.

Toriel was almost out of breath, but she didn't need to tell him what was going on. "We're. Screwed." There was no space, no room, no survival. From the top to the bottom of the mountain. It was an angry fire with no end that he could see, shooting over the entire mountain. Nothing stopped it's path. Nothing could survive it. It was so hot, even the hottest monsters could not survive that. He heard the screams behind Toriel, the monsters that were too small and weak that couldn't keep up the pace.

"Sans!" Toriel yelled. "Run, just run!"

To where? Sans quickly grabbed Toriel and took her straight to the castle. There was no time. They had to find a way to break the barrier _now_ , or no one survived.

* * *

Frisk looked at her children beneath Papyrus' arms. She still wasn't in the best shape. Why were they all running? She looked back, trying to see something. It looked like orange. Red. There was something trailing behind them, but it was still a fair distance away. Before she turned back around, she felt the ground change beneath her. It went from dirt, to smooth tile.

* * *

**Castle . . .**

"Got you." Sans' voice. She looked straight again. Papyrus sat the kids down. Toriel and Asgore were there too. "You must be one serious weapon they want, Frisk."

That. That didn't sound good. Frisk looked toward Toriel. "What's going on?"

"There is a wall of fire with no end in sight," Toriel said to her. "There is no way to bypass it. It burns too hot to use anything against it. Even Snowdin, it doesn't have strong enough powers to stop it."

"It won't stop," Asgore added. "A matter of hours, the Underground will be completely incinerated."

Frisk could barely hold her breath.  _Incinerated._ Everyone was running toward the castle, but there was no way out.  _They are coming after me. They just want me._ She looked down toward Al and Juleyard. There was no choice. "They want me. If I give up, they'll stop."

"No guarantee," Sans' voice came from behind her.

"The humans have what they want from monsters," Asgore agreed with Sans. "You giving yourself up would have no effect."

"Besides, how could you?" Toriel asked. "You are trapped down here too."

"Yes, and they would want me alive, to be their weapon." They wouldn't simply kill her. "Sans? Can you take me closer to it?"

"Whatcha thinking there?" Sans asked her. Yet, he didn't wait for her response as he took her there.

* * *

**Snowdin . . .**

It was already out of the Ruins. Sans took her a safe distance away. "They wouldn't want to kill me." Frisk moved toward it, but Sans quickly grabbed her hand.

"Whatcha _thinking_ there?" He repeated his question, stronger.

"This isn't regular fire, you already know that," Frisk answered him. "There is a good chance, that maybe, a human soul can survive through it. I think it's called a torch." Frisk had seen one before. "It's used around areas with animals when humans get into trouble in an environment. Like in a jungle. If a human gets lost, it gets rid of everything to find it."

"Let me guess? When a human goes where they aren't supposed to go, they just set off this 'torch' thing to destroy everything except the human it wants to save?" Oh, his voice. It was so thick with hate. Not like Frisk could blame him. "We better get back. Should be with everybody when it happens," Sans said gracefully. "So? What do ya want, Frisk? If you think that thing is going to let you live. You want that or not?"

No.  _They will take me, put me back in that tube, and eventually steal my will. Of course I don't want to go back._ Death was better, so much better. Al and Juleyard though. Resources were treated better. The babies would even have a better time since they were resources. "The babies should be born. They will all be alright."

"Havin' a will separate from a soul is tough. Having it extracted while alive is gonna be a hell that made LOVE look like a breeze," Sans added. Frisk understood what he was doing. He was offering to help her escape that with a mercy killing. She could go at the same time as all of them. "Your right, little ones deserve a chance, but they gonna be okay out there? Better?" He asked. "No skeletons out there. They all died young. I even thought I had a baby sister, one that survived. Nothing. Nothing left, Beautiful."

"They won't be tortured." If that was what he was worried about, she would put his mind at ease. "They will be called 'resource'. They will be every bit as important as Al and Juleyard. With no sentence to carry out anymore, they'll be okay. Relatively." Frisk didn't know what the future held, or how enslaved they might be later on to keep meeting human demands. "My parents, Sans, where are they?"

"Probably running," he answered. "It's cause I looked into you and it's what I saw. I guess I was just a little nervous. Things stick in my head and I calls it as I see it."

Frisk watched the burning wall of flame. Her head was filled with so much. Her presence, here, was the reason this was happening. This was so much worse than having a human come in to laying down a massacre. She could only fight with an encounter. That wall of flame, the torch. There was no escape. It would burn up everything that laid down in it's path and would consume everything. Her parents, who knew what would happen to them. Her children, all of their futures were uncertain. And her, turned into a weapon. Meanwhile, Sans. Papyrus. Toriel. Everyone, just everyone.

Then she paid attention again. What was he talking about 'it's cause I looked into you?' Frisk turned to look toward him, trying to match the same bravery he was showing about the situation. "What are you talking about?"

"You asked earlier. Spoke so casually to ya, I did that," Sans admitted. "Shouldn't have, not with the sudden 'you're gonna be my future wife' looming over our heads. Didn't seem like I should be doing that." He gave it a few seconds. "There was no ugliness inside of you. Not a trace. You're . . ." He shrugged. "You're beautiful, Frisk. I called it as I saw it."

Oh. The beautiful remark.  _That._

"Ah, don't get funky," Sans almost chuckled. Almost real enough to believe. "Not like awkwardness or whatever matters now. We're dying. I get a ticket to tell my almost human wife she wasn't half as ugly as she believed herself to be _inside_."

What? Frisk blinked.  _Oh, I get it._ It wasn't like . . . like-liking her. That's why he hid it, he didn't want her confused. He was just being plainly honest with her last night.  _He doesn't see my soul as ugly._ Sans. He wasn't just . . . "Thank you, Sans."

"Yeah, well, a great rift in what happened last time," Sans reminded her. "Even fetched ya to Asgore." He jingled his hands in his pockets. "I knew he was going to kill you. You didn't exactly let me get to know you last time you were down here though, and then I found out what ya did. I just."

"You got through it, I know," Frisk said. "You couldn't have done anything anyhow." She knew where she stood last time. In the same fiery pits of hell she was currently staring at. "That didn't make you ugly to me, either." She looked toward him. Most of the time she had survived down there with her children, she had hid herself in the bonnet. Not just from others, but him too. His uncanny way of knowing everything about her, she had enough guilt riding inside of her, she wanted to prevent that as much as possible. Just, thinking. "This fire is death to everyone but the children," she answered honestly. "Monsters right away, me postponed, no reason to keep my parents, and a life of I don't know what for the kids." She covered her mouth. "Let's go back."

If there was a solution, they needed to figure it out, fast. If only she wasn't grounded.

* * *

**Castle . . .**

"Six human souls. We can."

"Asgore. You're an . . . no!"

Frisk arrived to the sound of bickering between Toriel and Asgore.

Papyrus came over toward Sans. "We have six human souls. We have three very naughty humans," he said to Sans. "And, Asgore seems to be leaning . . . to open the barrier so we can escape."

"Three very naughty humans?" Frisk asked.

"The spelunker that betrayed you," Sans said, "the guy that wanted to kill you, and the girl that got you preggo to get you grounded. Not the best ones out there."

Hm. She should tell them. "You can't mix souls with no body, but if you get seven humans still alive with souls, you can break it," she said. "There are plenty here, right?"

"Not really," Papyrus explained. "The other humans that are technically here? They are not supposed to be. They are goners, and their soul is going to be too different."

"Yep, Bro," Sans agreed. He looked toward Frisk. "Don't count. There's the three baddies and you. I mean, maybe Al and Juleyard? They're different than other goners, but probably just 'cause of the resource thing. I wouldn't count on it."

"Even with them, that would be six, total," Papyrus said. "There are no other humans. We weren't working to bag a bunch to open it yet. We weren't expecting them to figure it all out in one night, Human!"

"Yeah. Ultimate downfall. Again. Underestimating." Sans went silent briefly.

"Whatever they used to track where our entrance is, they will know quickly which way we leave," Toriel said to Asgore. "It does no good."

"We must move quickly then."

"We don't have what we need, Asgore!" Toriel yelled. "We can't all aimlessly start walking through the human's world."

"We need a plan, a good plan!" Papyrus insisted. "But there's no time for a plan. In a matter of an hour or so, it will be all over."

"Nah, you've just got to become mutant."

Frisk looked down toward Al. What did he mean? She knelt down to him, still stuck in Papyrus' arms. "What do you mean become mutant?"

"It's way too early to be up," Al said. "I always told ya the day I woke up early the world would end. Guess I wasn't wrong. Best to sleep in."

"Al," Frisk said seriously. "If you know _anything_ , you need to tell us."

"If you are a human eradicator, you can survive," Juleyard added softly.

What? Frisk didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

"Resources aren't the only ones who survive," Al admitted. "I mean, maybe monster, maybe not. Sans said we weren't mutants, that mutants was just a mean word. So, I don't know the right word, but when we're with the human doctors, in like our real timeline? Where we were born?"

"Mutants guarded us while we were 'working' ourselves," Juleyard admitted. "They look similar to monsters sometimes, but usually they looked quite human. It depended on what we had to do which shape they took."

"But they looked like monsters?" Frisk asked. "Well. I? But they changed?"

"Yeah, stronger in their original form, 'cause ain't nothing stronger than a mutant. Especially on tough missions," Al added. "Like, um. Like."

"Like sealing monsters inside of a mountain," Juleyard finished. "Sorry, momsy. Sorry, Sansy. Sorry! Humans didn't learn to seal when they somehow learned magic, they paired with the mutants."

"It don't do no good knowing. We didn't think you'd care," Al said.

"Don't, really," Sans added to that.

"Well we do!" Toriel shouted. "Boys! You should have told me that." Toriel looked strangely at Asgore. "The mutants are monsters? Brainwashed? Betrayers?" 

"I didn't see any of that in the data we looked up," Papyrus said.

"Of course not, that was all research," Juleyard explained. "There's no research on mutants They just are."

"If ya escape, I bet our old lab in the prison has the identities and stuff," Al said. "You'll be fine. You get like these little trackers that represent human souls. You get like umm . . . like super agent stuff, you know? There's only 400 or so down here. Way more than enough to cover."

"How many mutants were there?" Toriel asked.

"I don't know. They grew over time up there," Al said casually. "I don't think you get it? It's like a whole other faction. I mean? Did you really think Betsys Mom, Alphys, came up with the determination reducing potion on her own? Makes it easier to be assassins."

"Human eradicators," Juleyard said. "At least we were never put in that position, I couldn't do it!"

"Jobs a job. They aren't the original mutant betrayers themselves, they're just descendants." Al shrugged. "Plus, they got families to feed. What else they gonna do?"

"Nothing! They shouldn't kill humans. That kind of thing is wrong."

"They kill monsters too. Shouldn't get too worked up about it. That was gonna be a part-time job when we grew up." He chuckled. "It was gonna be cool."

"Al!" 

"What? Not like we could say anything," Al said once more. "You were in prison, momma. Lucky to even have us. Couldn't mess up. Remember?" He adjusted his little poofball hat. "Love you?"

Ugh. "I love you too." 

"Okay."

Hm? Frisk looked back toward Sans.

"If not in that prison's yet, they are out there somewhere," Sans said. "Barrier we can get up is temporary at most. We need identities, we need safety until we can get back to normal again."

"If we get out," Toriel said softly. "They are horrible identities to have. What exactly do they do, Al? What is their purpose?"

"All kinds," Al answered. "We were going to be the cool ones when we grew up."

"Al!" Juleyard warned him. "No we weren't!"

"Yeah we were."

"Well no one told me."

"Nah. You were too scared of the monsters in the first place. It'd just scare you more. You  know, knowing you'd be risking your life to take out people and monsters when you grew up."

"Al, you should have told me, I am your brother!"

"Eh, I am telling you now, because we're kind of. Um? Like Sans would say, Boned." Al chuckled. "Last minute stuff, gotta get it off the chest before I die."

" . . ." Asgore looked toward Sans and Frisk.

Yes, her son wasn't quite normal in the head all the time. They should have already known that. Maybe they didn't know the extent. No, looking around, it seemed like Sans seemed to know. Everyone else seemed a little shocked. Al was not an emotional boy, but there was more to it than that. He cared more about her suffering than his own death, or anyone elses. He was quite fine with the situation because they were all going together in his mind. No one suffered any extra than anyone else.  _That_ was her Al.

"The fire is moving past Snowdin already. Waterfall is right next to it," Papyrus warned King Asgore. "We need a decision, highness!"

"I can do it," Sans muttered to Asgore. "I know where I first picked Frisk up. If I get that info, I bet I can flip us. If 'mutant' is the word for half-monster, and the kids did witness them in various forms, then they must have something to make them look human too."

"But they weren't called monsters," Toriel said softly.  "Sans, you said we had all the half-monsters brought down."

"Yeah, but they were just tiny kids," Sans said. "They probably only gave us what was related. Something to shut us up. Plus, it looked like they had different ideas anyhow."

"Being . . . assassins?" Toriel asked. "Sans, I don't think-"

"There isn't time to think," Sans warned her. "Any slow moving monster is dead up to Snowdin. I can hear the faint shrill of Temmie's. We don't have time, Tori." He looked to King Asgore. "It's everyone, or it's this."

" . . . where is Alphys?" Asgore asked.

"Probably hiding so she doesn't have to deal with this," Papyrus said honestly, "because she can't! We are Gaster's descendants, and we can't either! We have information for another barrier, we have information for a temporary barrier, and we have information on new monsters up there but we don't have time to do anything with it! Even Gaster himself couldn't do anything in this amount of time."

"No time," Sans said again. "This is way before we were ready."

"Okay, we become some strange mutant assassins," Toriel said bitterly. "What about our humans and half humans?"

"Doubt all the assassins just fall for each other," Sans answered that. "Gotta intermingle up there. Call them family, just like they are. It'll keep them under the radar."

"Just long enough that we can work a real plan out. A real place. A way to save the other monsters. A real barrier that will keep humans out. Maybe an invisible barrier?" Papyrus recommended. "Considering one of the humans was down here, invisible, the technology up there must be very advanced. That could really help."

"The kingdom can survive." Asgore shared a small look with Toriel. "There is no choice. We will do what we must to survive." Asgore gestured behind him. Undyne had waited there, in the dark, not saying a word. She finally came forth. "Fetch the three humans. One of them must serve the purpose."

* * *

"No, no, no!" Frisk watched the human Cathy, the one that got her pregnant, shivering. Begging, pleading for her life. "Please, no, no! I can do good, I can help! Um? You wanna be the assassin mutants?" Her knees were jerking back and forth. All her shame poured out, she held nothing back. "It's more than just numbers, you can take over where they are! You know? Their um, their homes, and property? Cars. Identities. Schools for the kids? Everything, everything! I know how to do that, I have experience in that!"

Screaming. Screaming for her life. Frisk tried to remain silent. She did not get any choice in this. One of them had to go. It was by Asgore's own order. She felt something latch onto her hand and she turned.

"Not your fault," Sans said simply. "Not your fault. Not on you."

It didn't change the sting.

"If you betray us over there, you can still easily be killed," King Asgore said as he held some potion that looked similar to what Alphys had once created in another timeline. "We would have to do something with you, if you survived. I don't know who would really want to adopt you."

 _Please._ Frisk looked around. That potion meant so much less of a chance for them. They must have nabbed it when they nabbed her at some point. That kind of thing, it shouldn't be there. Then again? They had to watch out for them, because they didn't want them hurting her.  _No more. Please._

"No one would, why would they? So, identity property isn't all there is," the man Knat started to speak. "Small, small. Look, um, you don't want to have to go out and slaughter all the monsters to take over their lives, right? 'Cause that's not you? Merciful, right?" His voice rose so high. "Look, I can set them out. I can put them all out on a mission. Yeah, and then I can strand them. As long as you want. Months? A year, no problem. I can do it. No one will find them. Abandoned island. Easy, I can do that. I can do that for you. Sending them out, I used to do that."

"But I could get you to the property!" Cathy yelled out. "That's so important!"

"But, it's obvious." He looked toward Frisk. "You don't want to kill. Right? So, don't kill. Uh. This is how you don't kill. Keep me alive, and I won't kill."

"I can get you all their money, all their identities!"

"I'll make sure they never back, but they'll be fine! And that's what we want, mercy, right? Mercy, mercy?!" Knat was starting to plead as much as Cathy. He looked toward Frisk again. "Please. Don't do this. You don't want this on your conscience."

" _Don't_ talk to her." Sans' voice. His light, sweet voice. No light. No sweet.

Frisk looked toward her children. Juleyard was covering his eyes, trying not to panic. Al was just hanging out, like everything was just fine. She looked to Toriel and Asgore. Asgore held his trident, ready to take one. Toriel, would not, and could not, speak on anyone's behalf. It was one of them, or every single one of the monsters. Torturous. Hearing the begging. 

"I'll take her."

Who? She knew that voice. She only heard it a little. Right beside the human, Cathy.

Sans chuckled. "Good luck with her."

"I can work with it." Snowdrake's father looked down at his son. "Snowdrake still needs a mom, and she needs someone."

"A bird?" Cathy just stared at it. "A bird?"

"Bird that saved you. No right to be picky," Sans told her. "He just pulled you off the chopping block."

"Fine," Asgore said, "than it's between-"

"Hey, what the-!" Undyne spoke as her spear was pulled from her.

Frisk watched. He had done so much. He betrayed her confidence. He sent monsters to the lab. He even tried to steal her children.  _Teegs._

He stumbled back slowly, the spear still shoved in his chest. "Oh come on. It was gonna be me." He started throwing up blood. "I have no credentials, nothing to help. But I wasn't . . . going . . . to be killed by  _monsters_." His breathing became harder. "One time. Geez. Just because . . . I took pity _one_ time on a little girl's voice . . . crying from a barrier."

He fell backwards. Frisk immediately ran toward him, bending down over him. Without him, she never would have been freed. He hated monsters. He didn't understand them, he just thought they were something else. But, his misunderstanding, for actual humans? For a little girl. Who cried out desperately for her mommy and daddy.

"Move, Frisk." She felt Sans pull her upward. "King Asgore needs through." He pulled her toward him and Papyrus.

Frisk watched Asgore. She had never seen it before. How a monster used a soul. Asgore reached toward Teegs as the other souls were freed from the containers. They spun around Asgore faster and faster before they all hit the barrier at once. It hit with a loud force and a crackle before breaking.

Open. Monsters were starting to head out, but they gathered by the entrance for Asgore.

 


	49. Which One?

"We don't have long," Asgore said. He looked toward Sans. "We will head for the hilltop. You and Papyrus, find out what you can. Take the humans. If they give you in any trouble?"

"Kill them, gotcha." Sans looked toward Tori. "Watch the kids, okay?" The way he said that. Frisk looked around, watching everyone head to the top. She stayed near her children, when she heard the voices she longed to hear again.

"Frisk!"

Frisk watched her mother and father come toward her. "Have to keep going." Still, she hugged both of them along the way. She pointed toward Al and Juleyard wanting them to meet each other, but Toriel was moving faster away with them, and Asgore was . . . pulling her away?

"It's best not to get started that way," King Asgore warned her. "You are Sans'. He said to stay with Toriel."

Frisk heard her father complain from behind and she didn't blame him. This wasn't right! "I'm the mother of those children."

"Sans is the owner of you. He said no for them, and no for you." King Asgore warned her once again, this time as he picked her up. "Don't start this, not of all times, human. Obey your future husband."

Frisk protested. They were almost killed. The Underground was being relocated to who knows where, and she still couldn't talk to her mom and dad? They couldn't even see their grandchildren? Asgore was at least carrying her across his back, so she waved at them. It was all she could do. But.  _This is bunk!_

* * *

"Fellow monsters!" King Asgore yelled out. "We are heading for the cliff. Keep the yelling down to a minimum." Of course, he had to yell to address them. "Pass on this news down the line, and into the mountain. Also, please, if you are a faster monster, help others behind you. That wall of flame is still going, and every life saved is important." He started to head up the cliff with Frisk still pouting on him.

Toriel was near him, trying to lead as well. She looked toward Frisk. "I'm sorry, human, but Asgore is right. Please, trust me. You will see them soon. Sans is not going to be happy if you up and see them. The time is intense enough."

"They won't hurt anyone," Frisk pleaded. "Really, you too, Toriel?"

"We may have been closer in another time, but I don't know you now," Toriel told her. "If you were once a friend to me, then please believe me? Don't push buttons that you don't understand."

They wouldn't hurt anyone. Frisk knew her parents. They weren't going to do anything.  _There's so much more to this._ If she showed some affection toward them, it wouldn't mean they automatically get custody. And here she was, a mother of two, one on the way, being carried by Asgore in front of her own parents!

"Ah, Sans. Here." Frisk felt herself being put down. Sans was right beside her. "Sorry. She kept trying to see her parents."

Sans' reaction? He actually placed his hand to his head. "Pistol of a wife, I knew it, I knew it!" He looked toward Asgore, not addressing Frisk yet. "Thanks. Papyrus got the numbers. The male human is helping. Getting orders sent out."

Frisk looked back toward her parents, but Sans scooted her over, almost locking her under his arm again.  _He better not noogie me._

"Not the right action for a wife, Sans," Toriel warned him. "Gentle."

Sans kind of sputtered as he released her. "Stop looking back at them, Frisk. You are coming with me, not them. Didn't I explain this all to you once?" It ended on almost a warning.

"If they were going to slaughter monsters, they would have." Frisk's voice was also not so welcoming. She looked toward her children with Toriel. "How are you two doing?"

"This carrying thing is getting boring," Juleyard said, "however, considering the distance, it's not too bad."

"So when do we get to see our grandparents back there?" Al asked. Oh yeah, of course he knew that. "They gonna slaughter anybody? Don't look like it. So?"

 

"Custody to one," Sans said. "Perfectly capable taking care of my family." He rose his voice, making sure anyone around him heard him.  _This is ridiculous._ Frisk kept looking back, she wanted to see her parents. Yeah, Sans got it. She wanted to be with her parents, but she couldn't without taking the kids too.  _I bring them in. Not the other way around. What's so hard to understand about that?_

He had to make sure he got a good identity though because right now, the Underground just broke. Everyone was on equal footing. Equal to her parents. The only things Sans had going right now was that Asgore and Toriel were on his side. Especially the way Frisk kept looking back at her parents, like she'd much rather be with them. Did she have any idea how terrible that was looking on him? No, of course not. She wasn't monster, and humans had all kinds of weird ways up top.

Sans watched as Papyrus brought the human man back. "Information sent out." He pushed the human slightly toward Asgore. "Where is the woman?"

"With her bird," Sans said. "Hey, King Asgore? I'm thinking that human is going to-"

"Don't touch me!"

"Already on it," King Asgore said to Sans. "I'm afraid until she can be trusted I had Undyne place her in null chains." He looked toward the male human. "Now, you."

"I can take care of my own identity," the human Knat tried to say. "No one needs to take care of me."

"Nope!" Papyrus disagreed. "You humans need to respect monsters. We aren't just going to let you go out gallivanting after you tried to kill Sans' future wife. Besides, you'll tell on us!"

"She was dangerous. Come on. I won't rat you out." Knat suddenly tripped into a hole. "Ow." He lifted his hand and it smacked on a rock. "Ow!"

Sans chuckled.  _Gaster._ They were going to be too far for him to communicate much longer. In fact, this was probably it. Even though he never communicated well with Gaster, it wouldn't be right to never feel him around anymore. Still, he was grown up. Him and Papyrus. Even got his own family. He had one crazy future ahead of him. He couldn't be too upset.  _Later, Gaster._ Huh. For how close they still were though, the presence compared to lately. Strangely weak.

"Our Temmie, Temmie needs the human. We will adopt him."

Sans looked back, paying attention to what was going on. He saw two Temmies comforting another who was crying.

"Icecap," The crying Temmie said, "he was Temmie's. He too slow, not make it out." She glared at the human. "Better be good father to little Temmie!"

Wow. Seeing the choices around, Sans was feeling pretty lucky to end up with Frisk.

"I'm fathering a monster's little monster?" Knat looked like he wanted to get out.

"We'll have to find a set of null chains for you as well, won't we?" Toriel said to him. "I'm sure Undyne can locate some." She looked around. "As soon as we see her again?"

"Temmie not any more excited than you," the Temmie said viciously from between her parents. "Temmie wanted Icecap. Not fair. This is not fair!"

Life wasn't fair. Guess that Temmie was learning it firsthand. "Papyrus," Sans said. "Get Snowdrake's father, his new human and let's go. Be back, Frisk."

* * *

**Frisk's Old Prison Lab . . .**

"Umm . . . okay, here." Cathy started printing out more pages. "This is another 100 locations."

"Need one that fits me," Sans said to her. "Family monsters are going to need family spots that fit just right." Like he thought, she could find and get to the money. She didn't know anything else. "Back over to Snowdrake's father. Uh uh." She tried to bolt. "Snowdrake's father, your birdie wants to fly away. Better keep a handle on her."

"Sorry," Snowdrake's father said as he regrabbed the chain. "I'm not used to this yet."

"Dragging a woman on a chain? Me neither. Can't be fun." Glad he wasn't in his shoes. Sans looked toward the screen and started to pick out ID's. He had to move fast, looking for the perfect cover. He was going to have some tough shoes to fill. Meanwhile, Papyrus looked at the others while more pages printed.

**Some Time Later . . .**

"I have found a perfect cover for Alphys," Papyrus said. "Her little one, her, and one more that is a potential roommate."

"Hey, they'd like that." Alphys nor Undyne needed anyone to own them, they took care of themselves, but it would put them together in that difficult time. It'd be good for them. "Keep that information handy. Undyne said she was holding back last for Alphys. Guess they need to get some stuff from the lab." Heh. More like monsters from the lab. Oh well. "Found one for a dad, a mom, and a kid. Hey Snowdrake's father, how about the name David Deeds?"

"David Deeds?" Snowdrake's father said. "That sounds ridiculous. What a strange name."

"Humans tend to have strange names," Papyrus agreed, "and mutants are going to keep themselves looking more like humans."

"Okay, David Deeds it is," Snowdrake's father said. "Are we done yet? I'm worried about my boy."

"Yeah, sure thing. Sorry." Sans put in a couple more results to check real quick before taking Snowdrake's father and his human back. "Um? Once again, thanks. Think my future wife was feeling kind of upset about us maybe letting someone else eat her or something."

"What?!" Cathy squealed.

"No problem," Snowdrake's father said.

* * *

Sans didn't bother with goodbye, neither did Snowdrake's father. Even thought he worked with Snowdrake's father, he didn't know him real well. No reason to have much of a longer goodbye. His attitude had been a little off ever since he lost his wife, but as long as he had his boy, he was okay. Now he even had himself a future misses. Or well, at least a friendly misses. Needed that after losing Snowdrake's mother. "Simple, simple, simple." Sans family was anything but simple.

"Sans," Papyrus said. "I found one for you."

Sans scooted over to his side. "A pregnant ma, a pa, and two boys." Looked almost perfect. "There's no unc."

"We're not going to find one," he said. "I don't think the monsters out here keep very big outside families."

Uh? Sans looked toward Papyrus. Wait. "You don't wanna go off on your own?"

"We need to assign everyone something," Papyrus said, "and I know you were looking for the perfect one, but chances are small we will find it. We need to distribute this out. All the information about the banking, their money, the cars, we have it all." He smiled. "Besides! I found a decent one for me. Eddie Newbrennen!" He said happily. "Not an assassin, more like a detective. He watches for suspicious activity."

Oh. "Yeah. That'd be good for you." No killing. Just suspicious activity. That was good for Papyrus. Sans looked back at the family profile Papyrus drug up. "Human assassin. Totally can handle that. Just like our old job."

"Sans. Don't do anything you don't have to," Papyrus warned him. "Also. Well."

"Oh, the ma was an assassin too?" Sans spotted it before he could tell him.

"Yes, but she's pregnant. Very good excuse not to get involved as much," Papyrus said with a wink. "Nothing wrong with that. And, no worries, all of the family have been called away too. They are all expecting a very long special journey, and all of the family have been set up with temporary housing. Apparently it happens."

"Mutants are still monsters, no matter what word is used for them. Instinct is still strong. You do what's told, but when things get rough, you get your family too." Looks like the monsters on the surface did still follow some old rules. It's just that. "They gotta know about the experiments. You can't live up here and not know, Papyrus."

"I don't know much of anything." Papyrus printed out the sheet. "It's time to start getting monsters straightened out. Considering you have the human they want, I suggest you head out first. Your home is hours away from here."

"How far is it from yours?" Sans asked.

"Don't worry about me! We'll be together again, Sans. This isn't forever," Papyrus assured him. "We will create a new home, a new barrier, using the human's advanced technology. It won't be long." He sighed. "I hope."

"It's gonna be _months_ , Papyrus."

"I know, Sans. This is the best one for me. That is the best one for you. Besides, we are lucky. Everyone else will simply have theirs handed out." Papyrus patted him on the back. "You'll be okay! You can get to know the human better too, and your whole family. I mean? You have a huge family coming, Sans! It will be wonderful."

"You're part of that family." Sans was edgy. It was high time. He should. Papyrus was his twin, he wasn't much younger than him. It was time to let him fend for himself.  _What if while he's doing that, he realizes it's a lot better without me?_ Well. He couldn't prevent it. "Remember were skeletons. Plus, we got this thing to figure out. You better come see me often."

"As often as I can," Papyrus assured him. "Now grab what we need and let's go."

* * *

Being used to the darkness of the Underground was a great advantage as they walked. The sun still had several hours to be up, but from where they came out, they would be hitting their destinations soon. Sans and Papyrus were fidgeting with each other, and speaking to King Asgore and Toriel about things. Undyne was supposed to be towards the very back, agreeing to be the very last to make sure she got out as many monsters as possible.

That could be the case, or maybe Alphys told her the truth about the amalgamates. As hard as Alphys hid that secret, Frisk doubted she would let them simply die in the torch. The monsters started to split up, but numbers and texts were kept going between them. Each split was heading to different places, but they were the same kind of place.

* * *

**Used Car Parking Lot**

"Is it hot up here or is it just the sun?" Snowdrake asked his dad. The usual disappointing look on his face.

"The sun's not out. It's night." Snowdrake's father tried to smile. "Good try, son." He looked toward his human. "He's trying. Do you think he's doing well?"

Cathy just grinned/gritted her teeth. "Yeeees?"

"Ooh, that's a pretty red one," Snowdrake said, but Sans interrupted him.

"Called it," Sans said bypassing the little bird. He stood by the red car. Oooh. He'd seen plenty of these in his car magazines. Even Papyrus had turned his bed into looking like one. Finally gonna get one. It was pitch black on the lot, all security was turned off, and about a hundred monsters were hunting down cars, mostly being quiet. Then he turned to see Frisk, standing next to a big blue mini-van. With her parents one van away.  _Gee, 'cause that's not obvious._ He moved toward Frisk.

"Me, two boys, and you. We can't fit in that little one," Frisk said, standing firmly next to the blue mini-van.

"Yeah we can, boys are like the size of luggage," Sans reminded her. He groaned when he saw Snowdrake make a face at him while he smiled next to the red car he had wanted. "Dang. That was a cool car."

"Nothing compared to mine," Papyrus said as he stroked his own loving red car, only a little farther down the lot. "This is so much better than a bed. I feel like I almost want to name it. Can we name cars, is that a thing?"

"Aw, dangit." He found a nice red one too. Sans looked at Frisk. "Come on, you got like Determination. **How'd** you lose the red cars that easy?" Frisk rolled her eyes. "What?"

"We are _stealing_ cars," Frisk said in a harsh whisper. "All the monsters. At the same time. In several places."

"Well, not yet, we're _choosing_ right now," Sans chuckled. "Seriously, it's fine. Security is off. It's pitch black, humans can't see anything. Which explains why you chose this car. We'll be long gone before anyone finds out were even here. We just gotta get close to where our new assassin selves live, ditch it before we get there, and then get a much better car using their identities."

"How do you know they aren't setting us up?" Frisk looked toward Knat, who was in an uncomfortable pair of chains. "They tried to kill me. Why trust them?"

"Everyone has to get a second chance?" Sans said. "Nah, they know if they screw up, they'll be eaten alive." Frisk whipped her head around quick. "What? Some monsters like flesh." He wiggled his fingers at Knat. "Not the biggest confident talkers right now. Eaten by monsters, it's not a way to go. Not a way I'd want to go. Like a zombie meal, it's disgusting. Seeing your own intestines and whatnot." He almost cracked up laughing when he saw her face. Petrified. Worth it. He looked all around. "Dangit. Everyone got a car?"

"Blue van it is." Frisk stole a look to her parents before Toriel came over with the children. At least she was still helping Sans. Sort of. "Toriel? Which monsters eat flesh like zombies?"

Oops. Tori wasn't looking so sweet at him. Sans held his arms out. "What? It was a joke. She didn't get the joke. Can't pin her bad sense of humor on me."

"You should not hold a future wife underneath your armpit, nor should you tell her that monsters will want to eat her," Tori warned him. "This should go without saying, Sans."

Frisk just had to ask, didn't she? "Sorry. I forgot that book at home before it got torched. Winging it."

"Wing it harder," Toriel said as she looked at Frisk. "Most monsters wouldn't even know human flesh, Frisk, and they hardly did that thing in the past. It's not always easy to tell when he is joking, but if it sounds unbelievable, it probably is. Now, in you go." She pulled open the van. Frisk didn't listen though. She looked toward Sans as Toriel put the children in.

Oh great, he could read that look a mile away. He already knew what it was about, and it wasn't his little joke.  _Sans, you said I could see my folks._ "Before the whole burning Underground catastrophe," Sans said to her, knowing she'd be annoyed he answered her like that. He'd talk more to her soon, but now wasn't the time for a family visit. Only if they'd been coming, and there wasn't room for them. Besides, Asgore and Toriel still needed time to study them. He wasn't putting his family at great risk with humans he didn't know. Unlike Knat and Cathy, they weren't in chains, and he was pretty dang sure Frisk wouldn't want them that way. "Little longer. Soon."

"How far away are we gonna be?" Frisk asked. "You know where they'll be?"

"Soon," Sans said again. "In ya go." She still was looking at him funny. Ah. "Pap's going independent on this one. You, me, Al and Juleyard."

"Yo, so are we assassins too?" Al asked as he stuck his head out of the back seat of the van. Toriel gently pushed him back in.

"I don't . . ." Frisk looked back toward the van.

"You're pregnant, you can't work real well," Sans said. Frisk. Assassin. Yeah, after all her experiences, she was _not_ liking it. None of them were. Toriel hated the idea so much, she was even going to stay with Asgore undercover. _That_ was saying something. "Don't worry. I got it covered. In ya go."

* * *

"I can't even talk to my own daughter." Josephine watched as Frisk, Sans the Skeleton, and the grandchildren she wasn't allowed to even meet packed all into a small blue minivan and rode away. "He's right there, why isn't he letting us talk to her?"

"He's on even ground." The sound of the woman, Cathy, behind him said to them. They both turned and looked at her. "If you guys can pull your lives together and prove you do a better job raising Frisk, he'll have to let go. She trusts you better, you already make wonderful parents to her. If she wants to go to you and can raise her family with you, she has to go with you. But be warned, that skeleton will follow right behind her, becoming your responsibility too. It's the monsters dumb way." She held up her chain. "My new owner told me that's how it works. Same reason _I_ have to be given to a monster or they'd just kill me. A bird. I belong to a monster bird."

Jonathan glared at her. "You got her pregnant again. It was you that started this whole mess in the first place!"

There was a squawk from a bird. "Dad! New mom is causing trouble again." He waved to them. "I'm Snowdrake. Ice to meet you?"

They weren't near ice. Still? "Decent joke," Josephine complimented him. She tried to meet him halfway. "Night to meet you too?" He didn't seem to like that. "Sorry, I'm terrible at jokes. Say, do you know how monster law works? If we made enough and had enough shelter, could we claim our daughter back?"

"Think so, yeah," Snowdrake answered. "I wouldn't do that though," he chuckled. "You'll have Sans to follow along." He came a little closer, carrying Cathy's handle on her chain. "And he is lazy, lazy, lazy. He has a rep for being lazy, and if he _just_ lets you get seen comforting Frisk right now, King Asgore might decide Frisk and the fam would be happier with you."

"The one who raises her better," Josephine said, "and now we have a chance." She looked back to Jonathan. "That's why." She smiled at the little bird. "I don't suppose you know when that skeleton will let us see her?"

"He wasn't being mean. He probably would have let you," a voice came from behind Snowdrake, "but escaping the Underground falls in the category of a time of war. That means he's got to be extra stiff with Frisk." He groaned and started to move Cathy away. "Might as well tell you that since my human, and my son, are squawking at you." He shook his wing at them. "I don't need Sans blaming me for his own family problems. Come on, let's go. To our car."

"Come on, humans." Toriel's voice came around the corner.

"How can we earn our daughter back?" Josephine wasn't coy.

"Ah." Toriel sighed. "Let's not get into this. Your daughter has a family with him. Not the other way around."

"What do you mean the other way around?" Josephine asked. "We want to see her. She needs us. Can't you tell the way she's looking at me, she needs her mother?"

 

"That may be true." Toriel couldn't lie about that. Oh, Frisk wanted her folks so badly. She had heard of the terrible things that had happened to her since she fell down. There was certainly a large need Frisk had to be with her parents now. She had no choice but to never see them again last time. It was like a second chance.

However? Sans was the father and he hadn't had enough time to even get to know his children yet. Unlike what the little bird had told them (that she had eavesdropped on) Sans did _not_ have to come. They could reject him, and forbid him from seeing Frisk or any of his children ever again.

It happened. A monster would accidentally get pregnant, the father wouldn't have better means to support the mother, and so she would stay with her parents as well as her family. It did not mean that they had to be burdened with the father. In fact, the action usually made a non-ready male get his act together better to ensure it showed how much he was there for her. Still? Parents held a lot of love for their children, and as long as the mother herself wasn't fighting back against them? And the family created was an accident? Well.

Sometimes, the original family worked out best. And sometimes, in the future, another monster that still accepted the other children as his, _was_ the better match to take her away. Until Sans and Frisk finally made a solid commitment, Sans did risk Frisk's family taking them away. With her and Asgore on his side, a little biasedly, he had a better chance. Yet?

If they could prove, beyond a shadow of a doubt that Frisk, was much better off with them, even the King and Queen of the Underground couldn't stop it. Toriel gingerly tried to deal with them. "Sans will let you see them soon. It is a difficult situation."

"Difficult? It is difficult!" Frisk's mother had a strong soul, it was clear to see that. "I deserve to see my daughter! And if some monster is keeping her away, I _will_ fight for the right to have her back!"

Oh dear. "The situation is tense. Monsters stay with their families. It would look bad if he just gave her over to you for comfort to our kind right now. She is supposed to seek comfort from him." She gestured back toward them. "As you should with us. We will not hurt you. So please, get in the car. I don't want to have to reprimand you."

"We are not children," Josephine said strongly. Yet, her and Jonathan did as they were told. "We know the outside world. We have experience. Shelter. Money. _We_ can get out from under you, make it on our own, and get our daughter back!"

Honestly? "Maybe," Toriel said. "But, maybe you should give her time too." She closed up the back door on them and went into the front side. "Everyone is taking off. Surely the humans will put things together soon." She climbed in and sat beside Asgore on the other side. "Don't think this means I have forgiven you. It just . . . I don't want to be an assassin, Asgore. Will Sans be better for her?"

"He wants to be," Asgore said to her, not addressing what she said first. "We are giving him the benefit of the doubt. However, he is not always the best."

"He is too buddy-buddy," Toriel said, remembering how he almost noogied Frisk. "Not to mention he told her, his future wife he _should_ be trying to romance, that monsters eat humans like zombies." Asgore couldn't help a snort. "It's not funny. Frisk genuinely didn't know it was a joke."

"Sorry. No, you shouldn't tell a future wife that at all," Asgore agreed. "Chocolate and flowers get you much further. We really should have grabbed him a book, this is Sans we are talking about. He's either moody, funny, or . . . something between. In the end, I don't know, Tori."

"He deserves to have his family, but they deserve to have their daughter."

"One family, Tori. Get rid of that rule, and what would you have? Anarchy. Monsters who couldn't take care of themselves. No food, no shelter. They become dust in the wind because no one cared. We can't bend the rules for a skeleton and a set of humans."

"Yes, I know." Sans needed to get established with his family. He needed to get Frisk as his Mrs. He needed his sons to vouch for him being a good father. "How long should we try to give him?"

"New babies, a new family, a frightened daughter? Being Sans?" Asgore shook his head. "I don't even want to think about that answer right now."

Toriel didn't know if Frisk's family heard from the back seat or not. "It's hard losing a child," she whispered. "To _them_ , their eight year old grew up in a day and suddenly they can no longer see her. I see it from both sides, Asgore. I? I want them both to win."

"Only if they accept the other, and I don't see humans just accepting Sans as their son into their family," Asgore stated sadly. "I only think that could happen, if Sans accepts them into the household he creates. Yet? I don't know. There is great tension between them."

"This is a time of . . . not war, but Sans had to be careful," Toriel said, almost standing up for him. "Sans is well known, but Frisk's mother? She has a lot of determination, I can feel it. If she gets monsters to trust her, and if she can get more than Sans receives? The children were an accident. Sans doesn't have the best reputation." Then again? "Sans is the father. He is well loved." Then again? "They have lost their daughter to a monster with no means of recourse yet. It must be driving them mad."

"Toriel." Asgore began to drive away into the night. "It will only get more difficult as we come to know them, which is right. We'll keep an open mind about everything. It's a new beginning, for everyone. We'll all be okay. Besides? In order to get Frisk, they will really need to work hard for themselves first, so that we don't need to take care of them. That will take time." Asgore chuckled. "Not like we will be going after Frisk for them."

"True." Toriel nodded. "Once things settle down, Sans will get to know them. I just hope . . ."

"I just hope too," Asgore said softly, also finishing her thought. "That the humans can accept Sans."

One big, happy family. It sure would be nice. However? That all depended on how they all got along, and how much each one would rather _not_ be a family.

* * *

 

 


	50. Can You At Least Try To Drive Right?

Cars. With her boys. Always 'great' adventures, but with Sans too? Frisk glanced over toward him. She could understand monsters never driving cars so they would use their magic, but this was bordering on ridiculous. Not only that, the car was not made to be safe in any position for her smaller than average children. He should be being extra careful but instead? She smacked his coat arm. "Sans!"

"Right here." Sans opened his eyes. He was reclining in the driver's seat with his feet up on the wheel, actually starting to close his eyes. "Not so rough, human. Frisk. Human Frisk that will be wife soon. You got a handle you prefer yet, Buddy? All of them sound weird."

"Let me drive," Frisk insisted. "At least I can keep my eyes open."

"I'm on the road, my magic can sense if I scoot off it," Sans insisted. "Dang. I thought Papyrus ragged on me all the time. Can't a guy drive without getting scolded every few minutes?"

"Then stop closing your eyes behind the wheel, straighten up, and watch where you're going." Really! She wasn't being overbearing. The road. He needed to concentrate on the road. He was a monster driving a stolen vehicle that someone was bound to notice soon, and he wasn't taking it serious at all. She understood he used comedy to get through things. Fine. But this?  _How am I going to ever get through this?_

"That is not appropriate, Al!"

"Is so."

"You are taking too much side!"

"Aren't."

"Are."

"Aren't."

"Are."

"Eh."

"Don't 'eh' me!" Juleyard complained as he shoved his little brother over. "Momsy! Al is trying to take over extra space to lie down."

_Gee. I wonder where he got that from?_ Frisk almost let her own bias take over the situation. "There's plenty of room for both of you to lie down, just scoot over a little, Juleyard."

"See, now how come they get to lay down and I just get eyes of hell over here from you when I do?" Sans said to her.

"That 'when' is 'while'," Frisk corrected him, pointing out his current position which hadn't changed at all. "They also aren't driving and putting everyone's lives at stake at a wheel."

"Ah, I know what I'm doin'." Sans propped himself up more. "See, hands on pretty wheel." He started to rhythmically beat on the wheel. "No one around here, it's empty. We got at least another two hours before we ditch this car. Then the walking won't be fun to the next dealership."

What? "Already?" Frisk asked. They just picked up that car.

"Next stop, we'll hang back from this car, walk a few miles, and pick up a new car with our new identities, Mrs. Liberty." Mrs. Liberty. Her identity name. It was about the only thing he told her so far about their new life.

"If we got money, can we get pizza?" Al asked from the back.

_Not now. Al._ Frisk was far from in the mood.

"Don't know why you're getting all pissy at me," Sans complained again. "You're the one not doing what you're supposed to."

What was that? "I'm not doing anything," Frisk said. Except trying to watch out for their lives as best she could.

"Unless your going for a ball-in-chain kind of wife, you could be a little, tiny smidgie sweeter," Sans said. "The other way isn't helping me look so good."

Frisk folded her arms and her legs. Sans deserved his family. Yes. She deserved hers too though.  _Trying to remain patient. He does not make it easy._

"Momsy?" Juleyard asked aloud. "When do we get to see our grandparents? Why does everyone keep pulling us away?"

Before Frisk could say anything to him, Sans came in with his own reply. "Because I'm better at taking care of you than they are." He gestured to Frisk. "I mean, just look at your mom. They let her wander around barriers, lose her for years on end, get her back and lose her all over again."

* * *

Ow. That shouldn't have happened. Sans was the one driving, how was that able to happen? The kids were fine, instinct took over to protect them before they were sent forward. Usually the deal with little ones, and from the force that must have stopped him, a definite instinct.

Yet, it was still hard to believe. Frisk's inner monster power that she had received from Flowey had made itself known. First, by holding the kids in place while the car literally slammed to a stop, and then her own door opening so violently, it almost broke. After she stepped out, Sans knew he had a not so fun time ahead of him. "Be right back guys." He got out of the car and went toward the angered Frisk.

"How dare you say that my parents weren't any good!" Frisk went off on him. "You don't even know them, and you have to point something that vicious out to them?" Her arms and body moved violently around, not knowing whether she was coming or going. "I snuck off in the middle of the night of a safe resort, that wasn't their fault. I'm the one who did that without their consent, I'm the one to blame! And-and afterwards, they were trying to keep such a close eye on me, they couldn't have prevented me from being taken again! They tried, they put so many restrictions on me!" She gestured back to herself. "I'm the one to blame, not them. Not them."

Oh. Bad. Shit.  _She's crying._ "I wasn't . . ." Damn. Feelings weren't exactly his cup of tea. "I thought of how I could use the question to make me look good." Better be honest, whether it made him look shitty or not. "You're right, I don't even know them. I don't want them to have ammunition against me." On instinct, he glanced toward her stomach. "It shouldn't have happened this way."

"Well, who's the one to blame for _that_?" Frisk wasn't going to be kind about the whole thing. He ripped her parents a new one with the kids, and it was clearly an area he wouldn't be able to use. "I never said 'split me back up'!"

Sans rubbed his chin bone. He wasn't doing too hot with her now. Before, it hadn't really mattered how he treated her when she was just a kid cruising through the Underground. It didn't matter before when he had to go fetch her for King Asgore. It didn't even really matter when he was visiting his 'bros' because he wasn't there visiting her, so there wasn't anything to get into a tizzy over. Hell, she was dating a damn tree just so it would feel better. Without all the guilt from before, she was a lot more gutsy. She wasn't going to let him get away with much.

In the Underground, when Sans stepped too far, Papyrus helped him out. Either apologizing, or just scolding him and going on. "I miss Papyrus." It slipped out before he could say anything about it to her. "Come back to the car." She was shirking though. Visibly hurt. "I don't always think before I talk," he admitted to her. "Better get used to it." Nope, too rough. "I mean."

"You're only part yourself without Papyrus." Frisk looked back toward the car where the kids were at. "I get it. Not having your twin around isn't as easy, but you _need_ to stop and be more aware then." She rubbed her shoulders.

"Don't take them all away."

* * *

His voice. Frisk heard it. Like, a crack in it. "I can't."

"Yeah you can, you have way more power than you know." Sans kicked the ground. "This whole 'relationship' thing ain't some slavery, Frisk. You humans? You lose your security, then _your_ kind can be out on the streets, begging for food. Homes are put out to try and 'help' with the homeless. Lot more humans though ignore the indecent lot, or other humans use the image to their advantage and gather money that way. It's ridiculous, and it's real rare for monsters. Not saying it don't happen, but it takes no family left for it to happen, and just straight out ignoring help. Even the King of Monsters actually adopted your folks instead of leaving them out there to rot. You aren't out there, rotting." Sans tried to stand up straight. "I am."

Hmm? "What do you mean?" Frisk asked.

"You don't really get it. You've seen things from a human perspective all your life." Sans sighed. "Right now, I lost the Underground. Your parents are almost equal to me. Only thing I really got going is your support. When it comes down to it, it's your decision who you stay with at first. There's little chance a human pair of parents who get their eight year old child back is gonna want me involved in even seeing the 'accidental' kids. I'll be banned."

Wait.

"Not only that, your parents can decide on someone way better later on. If they get the official hold of you." His gaze fell toward the ground. "I flat out promise, once I win this, if your family is safe they can come and live with us. But there ain't no way they are gonna do that same thing for me, and your momma is deffo where you got your determination from. She's hella scarier than you realize."

Frisk wet her lip. It had become dry with the whole situation that day. The sun was only starting to peak over the horizon. Her parents would never just take her and the kids and leave him behind like someone not worthy of a home. Sure she was a child to them, growing up overnight, but they wouldn't ban Sans from seeing the kids. He was essentially good. Rough around the edges. Took a little getting used to, but he wasn't bad.

Then again? Her parents didn't really know monsters. If they had control over her, could they really control that outcome too? A weird thought. Would she have to take time to convince them Sans was good? "How much control over me would they have?"

"When the decision's made by royalty, it can only be undone by the one who's taking care of everyone," Sans said. "So _completely_. If they want to give ya to some local human guy they approve of instead of me, there's no choice." He rubbed his lower chin again. "Even I see it in your eyes, Frisk. You love them, but even _you_ don't know how they handle monsters yet."

Well.  _I fought the froggits as soon as I fell._ The feelings. The lessons. There was a lot of prejudice against monsters, but Toriel and Asgore could cut through it. Her parents were reasonable. However, it would probably take time to cut through it. They were dealing with her growing up seemingly overnight with kids, and so far kept away from seeing her and their grandchildren. "They'll come around," she admitted, "but until they do, they might make mistakes." Fine. "Can you driver safer?"

"Your little force of power that built through you was the one responsible for the car stopping, but even it protected your little monsters," Sans said. "Instinct always will. No matter what, their safety will always come first. 'Cause. Their yours." Sans seemed uncomfortable. "I can do the same thing, eyes closed or not, but I'll drive right and watch the road as best I can."

"And no ragging on my parents," Frisk added. "They are my children, and-"

"I won't diss them," Sans agreed. "It's just that, technically, when we left the Underground? Certain procedures were always known to everyone, and I was supposed to act in a certain way with them. I couldn't let them bond with you," he said. "My family came first, their needs came first, and by letting you bond it'd look like I was giving you up at that moment. More ammunition."

Frisk nodded. "If you respect them where you can, then I'll be a little more lenient." Without his twin, Papyrus, he was bound to have misteps. Skeleton twins needed each other, but he could pull through it. "I'm sorry Papyrus isn't here either." She wasn't the only one hurting.

Sans gave one nod. "Kay." He gestured back to the car. "We ready then?"

Frisk gave one nod in return and headed back to the car. She got in, buckled her seat belt and Sans got in too. This time, he kept his hands on the wheel and watched out the front window. Or at least pretended to be gazing out into it. "What about your appearance?" she asked him.

"On my own 'til we get home," Sans answered straight forward with her. "Monsters in society, being a human assassin to boot, I'm sure they got their own little devices to change their appearance. No worries. None." He started to drive away. "Can we make a little deal, Frisk?"

"I thought you hated deals," Frisk reminded him.

"Promises, I hate promises. A deal is a little different," Sans replied. "Contrary to what you see, I know what I'm doing. That ain't no joke. This situation isn't completely easy, but us kind of gnawing into each other _because_ of it ain't helping things. So, go easy on me and in exchange, I want you to relax."

"Relax?"

"Yeah. I know monsters. I know tech. I can pull my pelvis out of many a situation that gets tough, as long as I don't get real _stressed_. If something happens, don't step out in front, follow my lead and just trust me. I know that's kind of tough." He gripped the wheel on and off with his fingers. "Trust is tough to give, but if we don't _trust_ in each other, this situation is going to go bad." He rubbed the top of his skull. "I'll let myself get dusted before anything happens to you or the kids."

Whoah. Just, the way he said that. He was willing to put everything on the line for them, for her, if he had to? Frisk looked out the front window herself. Sans didn't seem the type to say something like that. She thought he was one way, but he was turning out to be another. She couldn't pin him. "Thanks?"

"In the meantime, this early in the morning, there's no way pizza's on the menu," Sans said looking back toward Al in the back. Lying down, but probably awake. "How about a good ol' fast food breakfast burger? Probably got those."

Wait. "Did you want me to drive for that?" Frisk asked. Certainly someone would be able to see Sans.

"Nah way. I've always wanted to drive one of these. Not my dream car, but I can work with it." Sans put up the hood on his coat. "Oh, and here." He took his phone, played around it a second and tossed it to her.

Frisk looked at what he tossed at her.  _Sans you little secret keeper._

"Yeah, I know, trust. I'm showing ya? I was gonna before but I was tired. You know, losing the only home I ever knew to a gigantic flaming torch thing overnight. Stress makes Sans a dull boy." Sans pulled himself up even straighter, to make it look like he was actually driving the car and not the magic as they rode through a town.

Frisk moved back to look at the phone. He must have kept in contact because he already had everything they needed. In fact? "Are we getting burgers to make sure everything is fine with the identities?"

"That, and I'm hungry," Sans said. "The little flasher. There it is." He turned into a drive around joint.

Frisk knew the place, it was standard fast food and did have a breakfast menu. Not an elegant one, but something decent. In the meantime, she was looking at all the information Sans had pulled up. Not only did he have his identities bank account, he had access to their social media address, passwords, and Mrs. Liberty's too.  The last social media message was an outright complaint about pregnancy and not being taken seriously with the hashtag #pregnantpeoplerstillpeople. Looking through the others, she was getting a quick idea of what Mrs. Liberty stood for.

She wanted to go back to work, and she was still early in pregnancy but her husband told her she couldn't anymore. Mrs. Liberty was careful in what she said, not giving away that she was a monster assassin, but good enough that people understood she wanted to go back to her field again.  _Stubborn woman, she was a pregnant assassin, not a desk jockey. If she gets hurt on the job, it does too._ Frisk understood basic rights, but Mrs. Liberty had a dangerous job that risked her life. That wasn't something she should be doing while pregnant. Yet? As she read more, she got mixed feelings.

Oh. It was frustration, but she still loved her unborn and her children. She was talking about them all over the place on different media. Hormones and frustration. She knew it was dangerous, it was her feelings talking.  _I've been there._ She closed the phone and handed it back to Sans. She didn't want to access any passwords or go any deeper than anyone else could see on social media. "Mrs. Liberty doesn't have a first name I can find."

"Liberty," Sans chuckled as he was nearing getting the order. "It's Liberty. His last name was something like Metersmeyescola or something. Hers was too slithery and he couldn't pronounce it without three tongues. So, they both changed their last names to her first name, Liberty. Mutual thing between monsters that care, a decision. Not too bad for half-monster. You know, except for the whole assassinating humans thing. Ah, maybe even with it, not too bad."

Frisk spared him a look. He needed to watch his mouth more if he was ever going to get along with her parents.

"I know I need to do that. Humans and killing, it's been a thing in the Underground. I'm learning," Sans said, of course catching what her look meant. Well, at least it saved some words between them.

"I don't know what they'll do, honestly, but hearing you speak like that won't make them any more fond of you." Frisk looked back briefly toward the kids, making sure they were asleep. "They still need to know."

"Need to know a lot. First, food. Then, next car. Walky walking. Then, place. Then, relax. Then, you know, let them know. Decent order. Ooh, speaking of decent order." He rolled down the window, making the person servicing him do most of the work to bring the food to him so they couldn't see beyond his hood. His hands however couldn't be covered. "Thanks, I got it." Before the person could ask questions though, or before they might have even noticed, Sans pulled out one burger and drove off.

"Can I keep Carlisle?" Frisk asked him as they drove away.

"Uh?" Sans handed her the sacks but kept his burger. "Eventually. I really gotta . . . you know, politicrap, Frisk."

Frisk looked back toward her children. Still asleep. She went ahead and grabbed a burger. "My parents won't be that bad, Sans, unless you keep pushing them away. You and the royalty are the ones exacerbating this." She unwrapped the wrapper and took a gentle bite. A familiar special sauce she hadn't tasted in years. Diced onion. Same old hamburger taste. Just one more thing she missed about the surface. "I know my parents like I know myself. Sure, I had trouble . . . but I learned. You need to give them some chance to learn."

"I will," Sans insisted. "Okay. I'll tell you what? If. You. Promise only to call them when I'm in the room, and discuss what you're going to say," he said cautiously, "then I'll let you call them when we get settled."

Frisk took another bite with a smile she couldn't even hide behind the bite. "Thank you."

"But we gotta be careful, okay?" Sans warned her. "Saying something like 'he fell asleep while driving' is not gonna help. Saying he thinks of his kids more like brothers. That wouldn't help."

Oh. Frisk knew that. What he was saying wasn't overkill, but it was Frisk herself that would have to convince them differently. She knew while they were a hurdle, they weren't the biggest one. Her mother and father. They were understanding and caring people, and Sans got along with nearly every monster. There's no reason they couldn't get along with him. They'd learn about monsters considering Toriel and Asgore were responsible for them. As long as they knew she was safe and sound.

Okay, so the whole losing your eight year old to a monster wasn't going to be easy. The more calls. The more time.  _They'll like him, I know they will. Sans is wonderful, I know they'll see that. They just need to know and believe that they can be a part of my life too._

"If I knew them well for a fact, I'd just let them come," Sans said a little softer than usual. "I know you missed your folks, Frisk. Parents. Family, it's important." His hands squeezed the wheel slightly, like he wanted to say something else. "Little cool off time's good for everybody, Mrs. Liberty. Liberty-Liberty. So Sayeth, Dodingo."

Ooh. "That sounds quite monster," Frisk said. "That was her husband's name?"

"People call him Dod for short. Probably what he mostly uses, but it looks like his momma wanted something passed on," Sans said. "I kind of like it. It means, they didn't completely adapt to your human ways. Kept something from their culture. So, Al is close enough to be Franco and Juleyard is better at Evan. Not perfect matches with the others, but they should be able to act good enough."

"I don't know their acting skills," Frisk confessed. She never had to test them that way.

"Ah, with you as their momma, Liberty, I bet their skills are so good they can seem like a completely different person."

Frisk nodded. "I hope your right, Dodingo."

 

 

 

 


	51. Really Good Actors

It was nearly six and suppertime before they reached the property that belonged to Mr. and Mrs. Liberty. Sans scoped it out first, but it was clear. They had already checked their social media to make sure they'd be leaving for a time. Their next step wasn't something Frisk favored, but for everyone, it had to be done. They would be locking them out of their social media and taking over the accounts.

"Nice place, Dod," Sans said as he came back to Frisk. "Let's shake a leg. Gotta figure out where there little arsenal of magic and weapons is at before we can stand around all day."

"Will you just wait?" Al complained as he was trying to shuffle out of the car. "I happen to be a small kid, thanks. It takes a little bit of time."

"Could you gripe any louder?" Juleyard complained to him. "What a whiner."

Sans nodded to Frisk who smiled in relief. The kids really were good actors. She didn't expect them to pull it off so well at first, but they were already swimming like it was natural. "Come on, let's go, Dodingo."

"Dod is fine," Sans said. "It's better than Dud but not a real leap above it." He chuckled. "You can't even tell it's acting, can you? Pap picked a winner. Come on."

"So we're really going to pretend to be your and Sans' kids?" Al asked Frisk.

A little odd. She was his mother, what was the your?  _Maybe they are trying to distance themselves for the part?_ She had gone over their roles with them, tried to instill the acting spirit. Maybe that was just part of it too. "Let's not talk right now," Frisk said, eager to get inside where they would be safer. Relatively. "Cameras, Dod?"

"Sure I set the cameras, Liberty," Sans answered here. "Right on my phone, like always. Let's get going inside."

* * *

Al and Juleyard were both checking out their rooms. They had to share one. Something they'd always been used to, but not something they were fond of at the moment. When they had a chance to hang out as brothers away from them, Al brought his guard down slightly. "Well, this is a fine mess to be in. Now how can we tell them?"

Juleyard landed on the bed, breathing like he was exhausted. "Can't now," he said softly. "You okay, Juleyard?" The answer came back that he'd been fine. They had switched places again. "Don't worry. We won't make any big waves."

"We can't just hide in here and not tell them about this," Al disagreed. "Then again, if papa finds out, he and mom might want custody of us. With Frisk's . . . I am talking way too much out loud." They didn't even know how detailed the security system was yet. If Sans was watching the cameras, they might pick it up. "Things just got more difficult."

Juleyard just laid on his side on the bed. "Shouldn't be here. Now we're really stuck." He buried his head in his pillow and tried to shelter the sound of a scream with it.

"Well? At least our counterparts are more representable," Al said carefully. Al's character was a little closer to shrewdness like Flowey, but also more relaxed and lazy. A whiney kind of lazy. Juleyard was more action-oriented and didn't get along with his brother as well. Something 'Chara' was certainly excelling at. Let's just do our part, get through this mess, and then when they have all the kinks worked out we'll share this little problem."

"Little problem? It's not so little." Still, Juleyard was being careful too. Most likely Sans wouldn't be spying on them, but it was still better to be safe until they got a good idea of how much he was going to be spying on his kids.

* * *

**Bathroom . . .**

"Found ya." Sans was busy playing in the medicine cabinet that only had a few things.

Frisk watched him from the door. "What are you doing?"

"How'd you feel the first time you touched that rope that pulled you out of the Underground?" Sans asked. "You felt it's weirdness, right?"

Absolutely. "I could tell it was terrible."

"Yeah, that's 'cause it was coated in some serious magic. Other stuff too, but the important thing is serious magic." Sans felt around the bathroom in the corners behind things. "Well, I am magic too, and I can feel the less heavy stuff. Especially up here where there's like none around. It's standing out like a siren." He felt around the toothbrush container, a tumbler, another container, an irrigator, and a small tray. "Unfortunately the way to it ain't magic. There's a small spot for a key in the back of the medicine cabinet."

Frisk looked through the drawers with him and saw an odd-shaped key inside a cotton swab container. She laid it out on the counter for Sans. Sans scooped it up and unlocked the medicine cabinet. Inside it was a huge box built into the wall. Sans took it out and set it on the counter.

When they opened it up, it was a bit of a surprise. At least for Frisk. Sans looked overzealous.

"Yep, now that's what I'm talking about." He started to bring out small bottles. "Want to be a skeleton like me?" He jiggled the bottle at her. "You can be human red hair green eyes, human blonde hair blue eyes, a lizard, a dog, ooh?" He picked up a really interesting little bottle. "Reserved power." He turned it on it's side and read it. "Warning: May cause stomach pains, loss of bowels, loss of blood sugar, loss of blood, hair loss, weight gain, severe weight loss and should be eaten with a full meal." He shook it. "Says you jump faster, higher, and your power level goes up three times than normal for 48 hours. Yeah, there'd be side effects to that."

While he did that, Frisk noticed something else. The box was big for a reason. "This is them?" There was more than magic in there, it was what they really looked like. It was where they put their family secrets. Liberty was more lizard in her complexion, and the children took after her. Her husband looked more like a part dog-wolf with a huge foxish tail. "Their family pictures. Things they couldn't show anywhere else."

"Right." Sans reached down and gave Frisk a bottle. "Ordinary. Brown hair, brown eyes. Should make you into what humans saw as Liberty." He dug deeper. "Ah, found the kids' too."

"How safe is this?" Frisk asked. She didn't want the children just taking any old thing and magic could be dangerous.

"This is like sealed up pre-used magic." Sans opened up a bottle of his own. "Twenty four hours per pill. Don't have hundreds of each thing they got, but the ones marked ordinary was them in every day life." He picked up six more bottles. "There's still even more in there. More than enough to last us to pretend to be them."

Frisk opened the bottle and looked at the magic pill.

"Don't take it yet," Sans warned her, putting his bony hand over hers. "This should completely adjust us to _them_. We better warn the kids and find some clothes first."

* * *

Frisk checked out Liberty's wardrobe. Definitely not a stripes girl. She pulled out a black shirt and a black vest. Black and gray were her colors to choose from.  _Don't complain, Frisk. This stuff isn't yours. This life isn't yours. You are in the wrong being here, not that she has absolutely no color in her wardrobe._ Still, her mind talked right back to that logic.  _Not even an ounce of color, what was wrong with this woman?_

Still, she put on the clothes and swallowed the pill with a small glass of water. She felt a huge cramp in her stomach that knotted it all up real tight, and then de-knotted itself just as fast. She looked at the bedroom mirror and had to catch herself. Sans was right, it was exactly like the pictures she had seen on Liberty's social media. The eyes, the hair, the bone structure, and the height. "Strange." She touched her throat. Even her voice wasn't her own. It sounded slithery. Slightly villainous and dry.

"The Skeleton not so liking this," A voice came from the bathroom Sans had taken. He had taken his clothes to the bathroom so he could get dressed there. Frisk headed toward him. When she was at the bathroom door, she watched him come out.

He had on a silver chain with a wolf on it, a light red to dark pink shirt, and a dark vest and pants. He had blue eyes, brown hair, but his biggest disgruntlement? He was pulling at his skin and cursing at the same time. "It feels like I'm wearing a leather suit around myself. I mean not leather. Would be better as leather. Just this sensitive layer of weird squishy textured rubbery-ow." He pulled at his skin again. He waved his hand around, having pinched too hard. "Stupid." He looked toward her. "This feels stupid." He touched the ends of his ears. "Floppy weirdness."

Frisk didn't mind. He actually looked quite normal to her. He at least had some color. Although. "Don't pull that hard, Sans."

 Sans was fidgeting with his nose. "I knows this nose is too much."

Everything must have been different for him. Imagine if she had to turn into something besides human how she'd feel? "If we have control of the cameras, we can be ourselves inside the house." That seemed fair. "You shouldn't have to feel like you have to be that way. Maybe keep it only for the outside?" Frisk recommended. "Oh, but these last twenty four hours." That would be annoying for him afterward.

"You really don't mind if I don't wear the skin coat?" Sans asked, almost with a curious sound. "You're human. You're way more comfortable with human forms."

"Yes, but I don't want you to be uncomfortable if you don't have to be," Frisk said, gesturing to the little ears he was dinking around with again. "Don't be something that's not you."

"Hell then. Not a problem." With a snap of his finger, Sans moved back to mainly being himself. He still wore the clothes with ease, Dodingo being almost his stature, but he was back to being a skeleton. "Simple frozen dinner kind of magic. Easy to reverse and inverse again for me." He seemed to shake himself lightly, adjusting back to his normalcy. "You want a break from looking like that, let me know. Same for Juleyard and Al." He wiggled his bony fingers. "Nothing like the real deal."

At least he was feeling better.

"Now, a nap and then we'll umm . . . I guess I better tackle the whole thing with Al and Juleyard." Sans moved past Frisk. "Come on, Beautiful, bed time."

Frisk looked back toward him a moment before following him. "Do you have to call me that?"

"It fits," Sans replied. "I mean the package is okay on the outside, but I can't deny that you do shine on the inside." He turned back around and looked toward her. "I _know_ the human guy was definitely considered cute from his social, Frisk. You didn't care an inch." He was quiet for about twenty seconds. "Cared more about me being happy instead of riding around in attractive human skin."

Sure, that guy was good looking, but what did that matter?

"And that's why it fits," Sans said, not even hearing her out loud. "We're going steady, Frisk, and eventually I'm going to be your main squeeze. Compromise and mutual agreements. It's a thing. With you being human, me being skeleton, we were going to have to run across this appearance bridge at some point." He stepped up closer and bopped her nose. "You stepped up before it was even an issue. Thanks."

Frisk touched her nose afterward, feeling her cheeks get a little warm. She wasn't used to that level of attention from him. She was the one running around the Underground, running into him accidentally. She was the one he brought to King Asgore to knowingly kill. She was the one who he needed to sort of get along with to see Al and Juleyard. But this? This was nice.

"Alright. Short nap." he grabbed Frisk's hand. "Then, we'll get the next part. After all this though, I need a nap. Oh, and then we better post on their social. I stopped them from getting on at least. Not completely useless." He rubbed his eye socket. "At least they got a big bed."

* * *

**In the Kids' New Room**

Okay, deep breath.  _No big deal. They already know me. Not that bad, just get through it._ "Hey there, Al. Juleyard. Sup? Can we all talk for a second?" The kids had been hanging out on the floor, discovering the toys of the other kids'. They moved toward Sans. "So. Um?" Hmm. The kids seemed a little strange. Then again, the day was strange. "When your mom was taken, I found out more about your dad. It wasn't Gaster." Hmm.

"It was you," Al said for him. "I couldn't completely tell but the worse you clammed up, the better I could guess."

Great. One of them knew. That explained the weird feeling he got from him. "Yeah. Sorry. Not that it's bad, it's just? Different," Sans admitted. "Still like ya the same way. But, uh, I'm also the daddy of the other twins inside your mom right now." Huh. Shouldn't he at least be getting something from Juleyard?  _They already talked about this possibility?_ How did they know? "Did the whole 'can't see your grandparents' thing give it away?"

"Well, duh," Al answered. "I mean, whatev. No big deal, we're cool. Right, Juleyard?" Juleyard still wasn't answering.

Odd. He was usually so talkative. Situation must really have him in a bind. "Okay. Well." He promised Frisk he'd tell them, but they both already seemed to know. All that stress for nothing. "Bet your worn out after all that. Better get some rest. Our temporary life is weird, but we'll all get through it."

"Okay, Smiley . . . Sans." Al smiled uncharacteristically. "Heh? It's a joke. You're a skeleton, so you can't smile."

"Don't explain the joke." Juleyard finally started to speak, but not to Sans, to Al. "Night."

"Uh, night." Sans gestured to each of them. "Your mom'll be here in a bit to say goodnight. You want me to say goodnight too? A hug or something?" Okay, so he wasn't perfect yet. He went over to Al and placed his hand on his head. "Goodnight, Al." He placed his hand on Juleyard's head. "You too. Get some rest. It's a Skeleton's best friend."

"That was bordering on lame," Al said. "We aren't even in bed yet." Then, he switched the pitch of his voice, and quickly renegged on what he said. "I mean, that's fine! I know everything is hard to get used to. Dad. Um. Poppa? Sans. Whatever." In the meantime, Juleyard had already climbed into bed.

"Yeah, just? Whatever works," Sans said back to Al. Smiley Sans? Was he missing Flowey more than he let on? "Your mom'll be in soon," he repeated.

* * *

After he turned away, Juleyard whacked Al behind his head.

"Flowey, you idiot. You almost blew it," she criticised him. "Just keep it toned down."

"I'm trying." Al rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not Flowey, we've been through this. I'm. Not Asriel either. I need a new name."

_I can help._ The real Al's voice came to his head.  _But only if you stop treating Pop-Bro so mean. You got some definite issues. The Flowey I knew, he wasn't like that, but he lived a long time with my momma. Helped him to figure out how to act, even without a soul._

Al groaned. "I'm trying. I know it makes him feel bad, which makes me feel bad." He could feel emotions. "Still, your mom almost killed me with Chara."

"Not Chara," Juleyard complained. "Don't call me that. That was a long, long time ago. Flowey."

"Chara," Al said back to her in a hiss.

_Look, I always hated the name Sunburstal. I like Al. Al fits me. Since you're kind of me now, take the first part. Suits ya, don't it?_

"Sunburst?" Al actually smiled. "Hey, I like that Al. Sunburst." He gestured toward Juleyard. "Call me Sunburst."

"Fantastic. I don't care," she said. "Actually, I do." She gripped her fist. "Frisk's kid is changing me. I feel a lot more. I don't like it, not one bit. I don't know how long I can take this." Her guilt. For what happened. It ran so deep, it was hard to even talk to Frisk as Juleyard. If that wasn't bad enough though, Frisk came in.

"Hey?" She went over toward them and picked them up. "So, Sans told you the truth about him being your father? He wanted to do it on his own, and I respected that," she told them, "but if you have any questions, I'm right here."

"How do you go from bro to dad?" Al asked. "I mean, what was the process there, ma?" A half cracked smile. "How do women have babies?"

"Al," Juleyard scolded him lightly. She wanted to whack him on the side of the head again. He was doing that on purpose to Frisk. He just didn't have the same relationship with her the other one did.

"Oh, well?" Frisk shifted their weight lightly as she carried them each to their beds. "It involved science. That's all you really need to know right now."

"But we didn't have science when man was first created," Al continued. "They had to have kids to keep going. So how did that happen?"

"Sunburst!" Juleyard really scolded him this time, tired of his mouth. "Leave momma alone."

Al tried to hide his smile. "Alright, whatev, ma."

"He called her momma. I mean, you call her momma!" Shoot! 

"Um?" Still, Frisk just kissed Al on the forehead. "Don't you worry about that." She came over to Juleyard and gave him a kiss on the forehead too. "Don't worry, Sweetie. I know this is all a little harder to accept, but Sans will be a good dad. As good as he was a brother, if not more. Get some rest. Tomorrow, we have to learn a whole new life." She stroked Juleyard's hair. "You two tried acting today, I could tell, and you did really well. The better in tune you stay to acting, the better you'll get." She sighed. "Sans and I will be acting too. Mainly outside the house, but we need to keep everything as close to possible as the people we are pretending to be."

She moved over toward Al and also stroked his hair. "The better we are, the less questions involved. We need to handle each situation as them, instead of as us. And don't worry, no matter what? We know it's not the real us. No judgment will be passed. Don't feel embarrassed or sad, okay?" She moved away from each of them. "It's going to be this way until we figure out how to protect ourselves," Frisk told them, "but it's not forever." She winked at each of them. "We only have to act for so long."

Huh. That's what she thought. Juleyard watched Sunburst try to get comfy in his covers. The sooner it was morning, the better.

* * *

Frisk took a brief shower, trying to get used to her new body. She rubbed and scrubbed, feeling somewhat full of regret and shame. This shape wasn't hers. However, it also wasn't Liberties either, it was just magical. Still, it felt wrong and it was hard to get used to touching it. For her new life though, she needed to be comfortable with herself. The more comfortable she felt, the better the acting would be.

"Scrub your back?"

Frisk quickly grabbed the shower curtain as she heard Sans voice in the room. She looked out. He was covering himself in the appearance of Dodingo again. "What are you doing?"

"Lib!" He took a step back. "Damn. Uh? When did you get back?" He was nervous.

Oh no.  _That's not Sans._ That was Dodingo, and he was supposed to be long gone!

"I thought you were supposed to be long gone? You were gonna meet with me with the kids?" Dodingo questioned her. "Didn't leave yet? I thought you left. I told you I had a couple things and I'd take a different flight. Did you miss yours?"

"Yes," Frisk quickly acted as best she could to be Liberty. "You snuck up on me. Don't do that, I don't like to jump just because someone snuck up on me in the bathroom."

"Yeah, I know that, I didn't think I was scaring you." He came over closer to her. Frisk held the curtain tighter, and tried to calm her breathing. This guy was Liberty's husband, and she was supposed to be Liberty, completely comfortable with him in every form. "This is fine, you take yourself a long shower, okay? I'm going to go out for a bit."

"When are you getting back?" Frisk asked, hoping she did it in a way that showed concern.

"Well." He sighed. "Lib, there's just some things, hon, that I got to take care of before I can go. You catch the next flight. I promise I'll be back." Then just like that, she felt him start to kiss her.

She had to keep up her acting skills, but this was risky.

He pulled away and looked toward her. She gripped the curtain even tighter than before. "You okay? I thought we talked this whole Cherise thing out."

_Cherise?_ Frisk had no information on a Cherise.

"You're still blaming me for it?" He was becoming defensive. "Lib, I told you. I didn't do anything. I never would!" He growled. "I'm a mutant, I'd rather die than screw my family up. It was for a botched planned mission, I didn't get a choice but to kiss her because of everything I said during it, but I promise I didn't like it." He hung onto the curtain, right where her hands were. "You trust me, don't you?" He heaved a little harder. "In fact, I mean, that's what I gotta go do. I'm _trying_ to find her to finish the mission before I go. The closest that human will get to me is the bullet."

Uh.  _Okay, he thinks Lib is mad about that. My not easing up is making this worse. He needs to go already._ A deep breath. "I believe you, Dodingo."

"Dod, Lib. Come on, don't get formal on me."

"Dod, I believe you," Frisk said, feeling like she was definitely out of her stretch for her acting on this one. "It just takes time with what happened, but I know it wasn't your fault."

"It wasn't. It really wasn't." He smiled at her. "I'll tell you what. I'll call her, have her come down here, and I'll let you have the kill. I'll clean up the mess." He chuckled. "I _know_ you're not supposed to be on a mission with you pregnant, but you can just stow yourself away in the corner with a gun. Harmless human, you can't hurt yourself. I'll take the credit, say I did it, but you can have the action. I know your blood is boiling about this, and I just want you happy."

Frisk's stomach was bubbling with butterflies in it. Now what was she supposed to do? "You go ahead on the trip then. The children are at my mother's place. I'll take care of this the way I need to."

"Lib, you're carrying our next little one," Dod answered her. "I'll let you have the kill, but I can't just put you in a dangerous position without making sure everything is absolutely fine."

There. There was her way in. "Why?" Frisk addressed him roughly. "You don't think I'm capable of handling a human, just because I'm pregnant? Really?!"

"Oh, not this again," he groaned. "I know your capable. I'm just worried."

"Well, stop worrying. If you really want me to have it, then I'll have it!" she almost hissed at him. "No mercy killing. The next time you see her, you won't even recognize her corpse."

"Yeah, I knew you weren't going to just let this go, even with that offer." Dod sighed. "Fine, I won't be here, but I'm sending someone to watch out for you. I'd be irresponsible to just let this happen. I'll give my brother her phone number. He'll call and come over, let you do what you want, and clean it all up afterward." He took his fingers and pinched her cheek softly. "I love you, Lib. Tear apart all of it's skin for sneaking a kiss on me if you want. Whatever you want. Wear her teeth as a trophy, anything. My love is only for you."

Monster. Charm. Ugh.

"I'm worried too." He stroked her cheek. "Your power, Lib, it feels different. Lower. I know it fluctuates because of the baby, but I don't like that. So you kill her however, just as long as you feel better." He finally left. She quickly waited for him to be completely gone, locked the door, and got dressed.

She needed to get to Sans right away.

 


	52. Coffee and Tea

Getting to Sans was a good idea, but seeing what he was doing, was a bad idea. Not so much that she cared, more like he was really caring at the moment. Frisk hid in a corner.

Sans was caught in a smooching hold with some other woman. Most likely, that was Cherise, and he wasn't enjoying it.

"Human, get the hell off me!" Sans pulled away. "I got a wife and kids I'm trying to keep, knock that off." He rubbed his lips.

"Why are you speaking like that to me?" she asked. "Dod. Why'd you lie about where you live? What do you mean you have a wife and kids? What's going on?" She reached for him again, but this time Frisk stepped up.

"Get off of him!" Frisk warned her, using every shred of acting skill she could muster. She grabbed her by the hair and flung her to the door. Some woman kissing on Liberty's loving husband had placed her in a tough enough spot, but now Sans was getting pulled into it without a shred of knowledge of what was going on. "Keep your hands off my man, Cherise!"

Sans sort of scratched his head.

"Dod, get out," Frisk warned him. "I get what's going on better, and trust me, you _can't_ be here." Ah, Sans figured it out.

"Won't be far," he said as he went away.

Good. Now. Frisk gave Cherise a slick smile. The real Dod shouldn't be far, and the way she had yelled-

"Aw, shit, Cherise?!" Dod came over toward her.

"She came to our house, Dod," Frisk warned him. "To my house, with _my_ family." Remembering the family dynamic of monsters, she crossed her arms. "If you want to keep your family, I highly suggest you get her out now!" She stomped her foot. "I have to think about how to handle all of this. She deserves so much more than I had planned now." She glared at the unsuspecting woman. "Get her out. Get on your flight, _Dodingo._ I will get the next one with the kids. I don't want to be around you right now with this floozy right here! We'll settle this once we get back."

"Yes, Dear," Dod said, quickly. He went over and gripped the human by the hair. "Damn human, getting me into trouble. Coming to my own house, how'd you find me?" He went out the door with her. "Don't worry, Lib! I'll get her into some chains or something. My brother's got a dungeon, it'll hold her while we talk this out?"

Frisk just went to the door and slammed it on him, yelling through it. "Get her out of here!"

"Yes, Dear, I love you! Get moving, now!"

Ugh. Finally. Frisk braced herself on the door. She couldn't kill Cherise, but she couldn't leave Sans in a situation that he didn't understand. It could have ended everything badly.

"I gotta take care of them." Sans came back into the room. "Give me some details what happened? 'Cause all I know is that woman wandering around in the house. I went all Dodingo looking to ask her what she was doing there, and then she grabbed me."

"I was taking a shower, and the real Dod came in," Frisk started to explain. Right away, Sans back seemed to straighten. "I kept it cool, but he was late to leave. His wife and kids were supposed to leave first. Since I was there, he gave away the fact that on a mission, he kissed another woman named Cherise."

"Oooh, no wonder you had to play drama momma." Sans whistled. "So that human was Cherise, huh?"

"He kept apologizing. He said it was for the mission, but Liberty was justifiably upset." Frisk turned around and faced him. "So, even though I'm supposed to not be on duty, he wanted to give me the honor of killing her. Calling her over, and just killing her." She couldn't do that. Not a human. Not a monster. "I came to get you, but I put together you were actually Sans from your reaction."

"Yeah. Getting all up on me." Sans dusted himself off. "Weird human. Makes sense now. He took the wrong mission and his wife is maaaad. She mention it anywhere on her social?"

"No, but she was angry at every little thing," Frisk pointed out. "She even said she wished she could slowly torture the man who came up with mason jars when she couldn't open one. I would say that over-zealousness meant she couldn't say anything, but wanted to."

"Kay. So the real Dod isn't going to kill her. She's gonna be brought to his brother's and he's heading out at least." Sans sighed. "Good save, Beautiful. Without that quick thinking, he probably would have got you a gun and held her still for you."

No. Never again. "I'm going to bed. Lock all the doors, including the dead locks," Frisk insisted. "He probably has keys, but-"

"I'll changed the emergency digital system code for the locks." Sans went over and put the dead lock on the front door. He double checked the door. "That guy, what'd he do?"

"Just a little kiss mostly," Frisk said. "Nothing that will make the situation tougher." She noticed though that Sans wasn't heading to bed. "What's wrong?"

"We're _supposed_ to be steady. I got assaulted on these weird lip things by another woman, and you just got mangled into a kiss with the real guy who owns this place." Sans took her hand. "I'm about as good at this as I am guarding."

"They were both accidents," Frisk mentioned. "No one would know. If anyone finds out, they will think it's Liberty and her husband."

"Still a risk." Sans went back to his skeleton form, and Frisk felt herself changing back to herself too. Courteousy of Sans. "We'll handle the whole dungeon brother thing later. I'll fix the codes and then it's Bedtime, Beautiful."

* * *

Lousy.  _Not doing so hot at this._ Frisk had fallen asleep next to him. Not curled up with him. Just next to him. Like a friend. It was a good spot to be, at friendship now, considering everything that had happened. But? They needed to be closer. Should be closer.  _She's going to be mine, I'm going to be hers, and neither of us could even keep people from kissing us._

His job for her wasn't too tough. Protect her and his family. Protect his unborn. Get along with her. Mostly? Don't let someone else try and sneak into his own family!  _Stupid dog-wolf thing laying that kind of smack down on her._ It bugged him constantly. He hadn't been kidding about the bonnet joke he made with her the first and last night at his house.

She was pretty. Way prettier than any monster he could really think of. It was just impaired between them. The whole killing thing, it can take a toll. But, he didn't even really see that anymore. How could he? Every time he could get a glance, he could see how good she was inside now.  _What if I'm not good enough at this._ He wasn't exactly the best in all situations. He had to be best in this one, but what if he messed up? Would he end up mooching off the Carlisle's who'd no doubt get themselves together, or would they just keep him out of their lives forever?

And pair her with someone better. Someone who could give those kids an actual 'dad', not a brother fumbling around to figure out what to do.

"Sans?"

Oh great, she was up.

"Can I bring my kids in here?" Frisk asked softly. "I mean, our kids," she corrected herself. She held onto the sheets. "Not that I feel uncomfortable or anything beside you, but some people just popped into the situation when I had my guard down."

She was worried about them. "Normally, no," Sans said. "If anyone finds out, it was because we were maternally worried or some shit. Okay?" He got up out of bed with Frisk. They were just lying there, not feeling comfortable for any pajamas yet. Frisk moved out of the room, and Sans waited. The little guys weren't very big, there should be plenty of room. He watched them all come in with Frisk holding them like groceries.

She brought them between them, getting them comfy, telling them everything was going to be okay. Typical mom stuff. It was typical mom stuff. His mom used to do it, until she was too old to do it anymore. How many years had it even been since he stopped really thinking about her?  _This whole family thing is dragging my skull into the past too much._

He got onto his side of the bed, but pulled Juleyard to the other side of him. The last thing he needed was Frisk getting used to the idea that they could be separated at night by two kids. "There ya go, Pal. Better?" He didn't answer. Of course not. He grabbed Al and tried to move him to the other side.

"Hey, Grabby, ask before you just grab a guy!" Al complained.

"Sorry?" Al was still clearly adjusting. "You sleep over on the other side of your mom." Sans gave Frisk Al. "Other side."

Frisk shrugged and put him on her other side. Meanwhile, Sans grabbed her in a friendly way and scooted her closer. "Everybody comfy now?"

Frisk looked at him from beneath his arm that he had wrapped around her. Again. She didn't like that position. Then he switched position and pull her up more by her waist, bringing her head more towards his skull. "Now everybody comfy?"

"Everybody comfy," Frisk said.

"I need to use the bathroom."

"I gotta get some more water."

"Partly comfy." Sans took Juleyard out and led him safely to the bathroom so Frisk would feel better. Frisk left with Al, most likely to get him water. When they come back they all got back into the same positions.

"I gotta get some water now."

"I need to use the bathroom now."

Sans glanced toward Frisk who shrugged. They each did the same thing again.

"I need to use the bathroom," Al said to Frisk.

Well? At least one was done for the night. "Bladder all better?" Sans asked Juleyard. He still didn't seem too interested in speaking to him. "Hey, uh, this doesn't really change the dynamic a whole lot. Brother or Dad, I still cared about you." Saying that seemed to have Juleyard lie down and curl even more inward on himself. He was always so outgoing and expressive. He just didn't understand, he couldn't pick up a beat. "Everything is going to be okay. You're even sleeping with your mom and me," he pointed out.

Juleyard just ignored him. A strange ignore. Not anger, he wasn't sensing anger. Embarrassment? Shame? Sans lied down but pulled his boy closer, feeling him trying to back away. "Look, okay, life isn't perfect. Instead of some cool guy like Gaster being your dad, you're stuck with me. Just Sans. I'm gonna try and pull us through this, but you have to at least give some kind of reaction to me about this whole thing. Sticking your head in sand never works."

"Not sticking it in sand," Juleyard finally said. He reached over, gave Sans a hug, and pulled back.

What was that? Sans rubbed his head affectionately. "Still here, no matter what." At least it was something. Frisk came back with Al again. That little troublemaker. From that smile, he knew Al just caused that trouble to drive them crazy. Was Juleyard in on that joke too? Al used to have a running gag where he'd say what he wanted for supper, then something else, something else, before going back to his first choice.  _Probably just his way of adjusting to this whole thing._

Frisk was trying to curl up on her side, tucked in with Al.  _Aw, this is exactly why Toriel and Asgore would not be happy about this._ He kept himself on his back with Juleyard on his other side, but scooted Frisk over closer again.

She seemed to get the idea. She scooted Al closer to her side, but she stayed on her back too. Equal attention.

* * *

**Toriel and Asgore's Safe House . . .**

 

Josephine kept a tight hold of some coffee. It was three in the morning, but she couldn't sleep. She watched Toriel approach her at the table she had chose to sat at. The house was decent. The food was decent. Everything seemed fine, except for the fact that she shouldn't be there.  _Frisk._

"You're up again." Toriel joined her at the table. "You are beyond worried, human. It's not good for you."

"Have you had any children?" Josephine asked her.

"Oh. Yes," Toriel admitted. She placed her paws on the table. "A little boy and a little girl many, many years ago. They are gone now."

Oh. "Children leave so fast." Josephine held the coffee cup so tightly, she half thought it would break. "I thought that Frisk might be dead. When I found out what happened, a part of me would have rather she died." She took a sip. "Not that I hate her, but all this misery she's gone through."

"Frisk grew up with whatever happened," Toriel said to her. She stood up and got her own cup of tea, probably her preferred choice. "She is in a decent spot though now. She couldn't be safer."

"She's a mother of two children, and two unborn." Josephine stared at her coffee. "She was only a child, had everything taken away, and still."

"Separated," Toriel said softy. "I know that this looks bad, but Asgore and I have explained. Sans does not want to kick you out of her life. He doesn't want to lose his children either."

"I know, and if there is something that we can all out just sign that says he can stay with us, then I'd sign it already to have Frisk back." Josephine wiped a tear starting to fall.

"We will go over it," Toriel said, "but at the same time, Sans isn't going to-"

"-to want us owning his own life. How ridiculous, we'd never own anyone," Josephine said. "That thinking, it isn't shared by me and my husband. All we want is Frisk safe, and if that means taking care of the father too, then so be it. She is our daughter."

"A daughter that grew up to you overnight," Toriel warned her. "The transition may not be easy. Especially with her having not only children, but a husband. To sign papers, I guarantee he should not just live with you. He is going to want to spend time with his wife."

"But it was all a mistake!" Josephine's true feelings came forward again. She clammed up. "He could see his kids."

"Frisk will be his too, and he will be Frisk's," Toriel said. "If not, he will never sign anything, no matter how lenient you are. By not letting him have a room with her, time with her, or any kind of encouragement to pursue something with the one that should be his wife? He knows you can give her away later to someone else, breaking all bonds with his family." Toriel took a sip of her tea. "Not only that, but he is going to want his brother too. They are skeletons, and quite connected. Being away from him right now is probably tearing at them both."

Josephine stirred her coffee. "It's not easy on anyone."

"Let Sans have time with your daughter," Toriel urged her. "Don't try and take her away with a contract that promises that he can stay with his sons. Give them time, and they are more likely to work out their own way. Their own feelings."

"Frisk isn't. Well, I mean? My daughter, it's just unlikely she is ever going to love a monster," Josephine said. "She should be with another human when she grows older."

"That is up to her." Toriel took another sip. "After they work things out, I'm sure Sans will allow you to live with them too. As I said, countless times, leaving the Underground with you would make him look bad to other monsters. It's just the way things are, and truly? Is there anything so wrong about choosing one family to be happy with? Someone must take care of someone. If your world kept that in mind, not as many would fall through the cracks."

"What about Frisk?" Josephine asked, ignoring that observation. "I know she is grown up. I know . . . that I missed a lot of years with the little girl that was my daughter and grew to be a woman." She almost choked before finishing her sentence. "We need to own her and her family. This Sans, he needs to own her. Can't she be independent and just take care of her and her family too?"

"She could, but in her position right now, I don't think that's a very good idea," Toriel reminded her. "She's carrying twin monsters right now."

"Then, one day? She could if she wanted?" Josephine asked. "She could get away if she wanted from him? From us? Raise her own family?"

"Yes. Anything's possible," Toriel said, "but it wouldn't be right, right now. There is more than just her and children involved. Sans has a role in her life, to be a good father, and they are still working it all out." She stood up and put her tea cup in the sink. "It won't be solved in a day, but if you believe in your daughter, then you should trust her to make it through this, and relax." She smiled at Josephine. "I have played the worrywart before. In the end, worrying did nothing to save them." She fell quiet. "They were still quite young when they died."

"I'm sorry," Josephine apologized. She didn't know they died, she had assumed they had grown up. She had no idea how old monsters lived. "I didn't mean to bring your own bad memories up."

"Yes, well? If I couldn't endure the bad, I'd never remember the good about them. I can't forget them. Their little faces. Their little laughs. I'd give anything to have them back, but, I must settle for their memories." Toriel scooted her chair in. "I think it's time for bed."

Josephine nodded, and joined her in standing up and scooting her chair in. "Thank you," she said. "For what you and your husband are doing. I know we haven't seemed entirely grateful, but we are. This whole situation is just very stressful. It's hard to believe all this happened just because Frisk wanted to go exploring at night." She sighed. "If it had been the other resort, she would have been fine. We should have gone to the other one, but the one we picked had a discount." She closed her eyes. "I traded my daughter's childhood for a discount." She shook her head. "I'm sorry. Like I said, we are grateful. Without you, we'd be dead right now."

"That's not true. Sans would be watching you extra close, tempers would be very high, but he would not have left you." Toriel smiled. "He's a good monster, him and his brother. You'll see."

"Yes. I hope so." Josephine smiled at Toriel. "Not only do you take care of us, you even share your time and words with us. Thank you, Toriel."

* * *

**Surface, Early Morning . . .**

Doctor Curtis looked at the barrier. She should have been forced to be back by now. The torch should have made it through to the end of the barrier, and then moved back to it's starting position. "I want ten men to go down there. No more, no less."

The man in charge, Mister Reechu, looked at Doctor Curtis like he was on something. "You want my men to go through the torch?"

"Their human. It's designed to let humans survive," Doctor Curtis said. He waited as ten men went into the barrier. There was a terrible scream and several pitches of worry coming from the hole. "Ask if they see anything."

"Are you mad?! Hello, hello?!" Reechu was trying to hear from them. "Screw it, pack this up! No amount of money is worth my men's lives."

"It's worth two of them," Doctor Curtis said.

"A torch is used to save humans!" Reechu yelled at him.

"A typical torch. This was a very strong one because we are after a very strong soul. In a typical group of ten souls, eight will come back, with one being sacrificed to the torch each way. Their lives are inconsequential though, and they made it to the other side of the torch by the sound of that scream. The only way out is to go through it again." He folded his arms. "In the meantime, they are bound to find out what happened to Frisk Carlisle. Their life depends on it."

* * *

"Man, that was screwed up!" one of the men said that went through the torch. Their job was in no way, shape, or form to have ended up in that situation. Safe? Ha! They just watched one of their men get burned to death, screaming on the other side, never making it through. Humans were supposed to survive a torch, it was the reason for it in the first place! Not everything was designed to be equal though. Still, if it was dangerous, their boss should have let them know about it!

Their families. Their homes. Seeing what happened, they knew what would happen if they went through again. One of them would be killed. They each kept going in the opposite direction of the torch. There was nothing but charred up remains of objects here and there so burned up, they couldn't tell what anything had been. Even a bridge area that was probably covered in water had burned too hot to survive as anything but barren land.

Farther and farther. Some parts to a lab survived, the general ruins, but nothing inside was any good. Still, they continued onward. The only other option was to go back through the torch, and sacrifice one of them. Before they stooped to that, they kept going until they saw the end of the barrier.

When they reached the end, there was daylight. They were high on a cliff, with daylight. "Damn it," one of them said as they all felt immense relief. "This is the one time I'm happy to see a barrier containing monsters to be broken."

They would each leave out it, reach out to their boss, before quitting their job and suing him for every penny he had.

* * *

Curtis stared at the other side of where the barrier should have been. It was where the survivors had come out in that 'terrible mixup' on how strong the torch had been. They made it through to the end, and it was obvious where his Frisk was now at. With the monsters. Anything to survive. He looked out at the great, deep area. They would set up camera and film. If any monster decided to come back to where their old home had once been, he would have them.

In the meantime, he would certainly be involved in some lawsuits and such, but it wouldn't matter. Not in the end.

Not at the cost of Frisk. 


	53. Reserving Judgment

The difference between staying with the safety of her parents, and the safety of her stolen identity? Only one. Frisk isolated herself now instead of her parents doing it for her. Going outside the property and being Liberty wasn't something she enjoyed much at all. She went when she needed to, usually when Sans and the kids wanted to. She also got out to help the kids out at school.

Schooling. Her children were younger than the ones they had to portray but their intelligence still made schooling quite easy. Frisk didn't want them to go to school at first, but Sans warned her it would look suspicious. For a little while in the beginning, Sans kept an eye out for them. So far, they had been as safe as her.

Maybe if it hadn't been for Dodingo having come visited her in the home when they first got there, she could feel a little more ease. Maybe it was the fact she was portraying someone that felt proud of killing others. An image she wanted to keep in the distant past. She also had to use the social media slightly, which she wasn't fond of at all. She kept it very basic, as basic as she could. Liberty had a hobby of doll collecting so instead of ranting as much, she tended to focus on things collectors would focus on instead. She had also talked about her baby and her kids too, since Liberty also did that.

Frisk was at the computer, looking up the newest doll that had come out, when she jumped!

"Geez, Beautiful, calm down."

Oh. Sans. "Hey there, Hand-some." Since the event with Dodingo, Frisk gladly let Sans call her Beautiful, but she also wanted a word for him too. Something that if the real one had been in Sans place, wouldn't have suspected much, but it would be clear it wasn't Sans. Figuring pet names might work, they went with Hand-some. It would be something she might say to her husband, and?

Hand-some. Some hand. Not a whole hand, just some. Just the bone part. Yeah, there was a pun within it too. She usually addressed him in that way once or twice before going back to Sans.

"Checked it again." Sans wiggled his phone at her. "Liberty, Dodingo and all their wonderful kids are safely taken care of. They can't come back. No one's coming after anyone." He squealed slightly. "Can we please not have to sleep with the boys tonight? Seriously? It's been a month, Frisk. Their room isn't far from ours."

Frisk looked back to the computer at the dolls. The kids had been sleeping with them nightly, but even they had really wanted to break away. "I already compromised."

"Sleeping bags in the same room isn't the kind of compromise that's gonna last forever," Sans said. "Toriel or Asgore finds out about that, it's gonna be bad." He put his phone down. "Speaking of which, you haven't told your mom the boys are still sleeping in the same room, have you?"

"No," Frisk comforted him. "Lib always posts something on this day. There's nothing big though."

"Just post something like 'miss my job again'," Sans recommended. "That's not so bad."

Frisk didn't want to deal with any of Liberty's online friends asking her any questions about it. About her. "My mom and dad are asking when they can see me yet, Sans. What do you want me to tell them?"

Sans sighed. "Not until at least the boys are sleeping in their own room." Sans backed away from the computer. "I hate to ask."

"Then, don't," Frisk said. She watched Sans not just creep closer, but he sat down next to her. He folded his arms on the table and laid his skull on them. Staring, just staring.

"You're going through some kind of trauma, and you won't let anyone in." He just said it, boldfaced, to her. "Can't keep it all in. Talk to me."

Frisk didn't want to. "Trauma? I'm fine." She continued to click on the keyboard before Sans stretched his hand out over it. "I'm fine."

"Sure and it's beautifully sunny outside," Sans said back.

Was it? Frisk stopped to see if there was a window nearby. She hadn't been out of the house since Friday picking up the kids from school. It was Sunday evening. "It's not raining," she said spotting the back window.

"No, it's not, but it's not sunny. It's gloomy. Dark, grey clouds all over the place." Sans moved his hand away from her keyboard back to under his chin. "You aren't fine. People can only take so much in life, Frisk, and I think you hit your limit. If you don't talk it out soon, you're gonna explode."

Limit? "I'm fine." Frisk denied the concept that something was wrong. "Why wouldn't I be fine?" She looked back at the computer. "I'm pregnant, so I don't have to worry about being an assassin. Dodingo's brother won't release Cherise until I give the word, so she's technically safe. Although at the same time, his brother is probably only barely keeping her alive so I can deal with her however I want when the time comes. Still, she's alive." Yeah. So that was fine. "I don't want to involve myself into this strange life and get caught being asked about things, so I stay inside. I go and get the kids with you, and that's decent enough." That was fine. "The kids are fine. I mean, their acting skills have gotten so superb, sometimes I swear Juleyard became two people and Al became three people. And. And that's fine." It was all fine. "What's left not to be fine? My parents? They are talking to me. They've talked to you a few times. I'll be meeting them eventually. Sure, they still sort of see me as their daughter being taken away and my mom bursts into tears every few minutes on the phone. But, they are safe. I am safe. We are all safe. So. Everything's fine." Everything was fine. "It's fine." Absolutely fine. "I've been through much worse."

Then when she said that, she realized that she'd actually dripped a tear on the keyboard. Oh no! She pulled away quickly, not wanting to damage the keyboard.  _My eyes are wet. Am I getting a cold? Allergies?_

She felt Sans rub her eye. "Uh." Little embarrassing. "The weather must be affecting my allergies."

"You don't have allergies, Frisk."

"Then, I have a cold."

"That's not a cold, Frisk." She felt Sans scoot his chair further to her. "You used to test barriers and weapons. Literally getting your butt kicked over and over."

"Yes, of course." He knew that. "What about it?"

"You once got overtaken with LOVE and killed a lot of monsters. Including Papyrus," Sans said.

Okay. Why was he doing that? "I thought we talked about this already."

"Yeah. We did. Papyrus is fine. Toriel's fine. Nobody even remembers what happened except us, and I don't even remember the genocide timeline of us. I told you once I knew how strong LOVE had been." Sans took his hand and put it in hers. "It don't change the fact it happened."

Frisk pulled away and stood up. What was he doing? "It never did. A whole new me. Another me came over me, and did that. It's not me, I'm clean. I'm fine." She never killed Toriel or Papyrus or anyone. She was fine. Everything was fine. Everything was fine!

"Not in this timeline." Sans didn't move, but his light guiders stayed on her. "But it's as there in your head as anything else. It's not fake, not made up. Those feelings. You know it. Not just the physical but the emotional details. You even knew one day the Monster Kingdom would try and kill you."

"Stop," she warned him.

"You know that bitter pill. Somewhere between accepting and wanting to escape that pain."

"Don't!"

"And all that, compounded with what the humans are trying to do to you, what we are having to do now, and what you technically _have_ to pretend to be?" He stood up. "To forget would mean losing the memory of your kids, but deep down, you _still_ wish you could go back to that."

Frisk didn't move but her legs felt like jelly. He was. Being. He was reading every deep down thought she'd been trying to hide, even from herself.

Sans stayed still, not moving toward her. Which was good because Frisk really felt like just getting out of the room. "Been staying out of it," he admitted. "Figured you should work it out in your own way, but you've been getting worse, not better." He stood up, but held his hand toward her. "Don't bail."

Frisk tried not to as he approached her slowly. He crept a little closer. A little more. Then?

He hugged her.

* * *

Falling. Apart. Even when she was condemned to death in another timeline, she'd kept it all together, but it was all too much now. Even her only friend in the world, who knew in a lot more detail what she went through, couldn't be there for her. "My thing is jokes and humor," he admitted as he held her. "When life turns shitty, that's my go-to spot so sorry if I suck at this part." He sighed briefly tightening the hug. "I have a feeling there's a little yellow flower that was supposed to be here instead of me." Yeah, she started to break down even more.

"He should have remembered, but he didn't, so it couldn't have been him! When he skipped in timelines, he always joined his other self. He told me that. He wouldn't lose his memories, it didn't work that way, so it wasn't him. But." Where was he? "He left me for another timeline. For the other me. Like I wouldn't have even cared!"

There we go, now he was getting somewhere.

"And Al and Juleyard! I don't even recognize them through this acting anymore. Half the time they are themselves, and the other half, it's like they just aren't. The acting, I was hoping they would be good, but they are better than good. And, it feels like, like even around us they continue acting. Like maybe they are forgetting who they truly were? And Al, Al's even worse! He started out being the perfect actor and now, part of him feels so guilty and sad. Juleyard, half the time it feels like he just wants to run away and cry, like my very presence hurts him!"

Yeah, Sans noticed that too. There was something going on with Al and Juleyard.

"I just, I'm tired of it all!" Frisk finally held Sans back, deepening the hug. "Even when I am supposed to have been on the 'good side' and kept my children, and been okay? I'm still hunted, now not to kill me, but to separate my own will from my own body. That's worse than death! There's no protection, no barrier keeping them out, no Underground, nowhere to hide. All I have is the identity of a pregnant assassin and I have to believe and trust that everything is going okay and that nobody will figure out who I am!" Her whole body almost relied entirely on Sans now. "I-I don't want to die, I never did, but I don't want to go through it all over again, and I don't want my will separated from my soul. I just. I can't anymore."

There we go. Sans rubbed her back. Took a month, but she finally did it. Broke that heavy shell on her. Now she was weeping on him, using him for her support. He held her a few more minutes before he spoke. "Don't mind the tear stains, don't worry, might even help take the catsup one's out." For once, Frisk actually chuckled at his joke. "Gettin' better?" He felt her nod her head as she pulled away.

She wiped her tears. "I'm sorry."

"Eh." Sans shrugged. "I've been there. Multiple times. 'Cept, usually had a Papyrus to cry on. In fact, he usually figured out something was wrong ahead of time. Guess I'm paying it forward now." He reached out and ruffled her hair. "Things aren't that bleak. Heck, we already figured out the Underground barrier. Up top, found a lot of things. Only thing really holding us back is supplies."

Frisk sniffled involuntarily. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if we had the Underground still, we could move it. Have everything set up nice and tight real fast. Underground was burnt to a crisp, nothing left," Sans reminded her. "Buildings, houses, eating spots, shops, all of it has to be remade. Come on, come with me."

* * *

**Outside Dodingo and Liberty's Home**

 

He hadn't shown her before. Sans figured he'd tell her eventually, but now was the time. He walked away from the property and stopped. "I don't know how much you feel it, but did you feel something just now?" She shook her head. He pulled her back for a second, and then forward again. "How about now?"

"Vague," Frisk admitted. She did the same thing as he did, scooting herself back and forth. "A quick brush of force, like swimming, but even more mild than that. It could have even been a wind if it wasn't the same spot."

"Yeah, been working on the barrier over at what'll be our permanent home." He took his arm and moved it back and forth in the wind. "When we found the tech, we all wanted to make sure it was the strongest. Some of us took and tested it. Papyrus, Alphys, and me." He chuckled. "Yep. That's our invisible barrier around the house."

"Huh?" Frisk looked around it, trying to see something.

"Completely invisible. Real ones going to be reflective, and out in the open, it'll be totally safe," Sans said. "Truth is, I keep the interference on it daily, I just reduced it today since I planned on telling you. Been working fine a whole week. Nobody who isn't our family is gonna get through here." He held up his phone. "Tested it with delivery too. Poor guy about tripped over himself getting out of here."

Really? "So, we're already protected?" Sans nodded and Frisk let out a big, audible sigh.

"Yeah, we're fine there. Safest can be here, but even outside?" Sans messed with his phone. "Got 24/7 surveillance on them all. Look around hard enough and you can find Dodingo, his wife, and his kids. There's no one to call you out." She knew that, but he wanted to reinforce it again. He put his phone back away. "Now, Al and Juleyard." Sans knew what she meant there. "Acting is kind of changing them."

"I knew it." Frisk crossed her arms. "They're too young to keep this up, Sans. They are literally falling too deep into the roles."

"Yeah." The kids' pretending was getting out of hand, but they stilll needed to pretend. "I'll tell you what. House rule. If no one new is over here, and we are all at home, then no acting should be done." That should keep them on the straight and narrow. "That means after school, Al will be Al and Juleyard will be Juleyard."

Frisk didn't seem as sure of that plan as he had been. "I just." She rubbed her shoulders and started to head back inside. "It's not just that. I mean, sometimes Al is completely fine, as if nothing happened, and then he changes. Juleyard too, but Al's character isn't even right for the child he is posing as anymore."

"Well, we'll talk to them," Sans said. "Help them keep the acting to just acting. It'll be okay." Of course, he didn't really know how to accomplish that, but he was hoping the bullshit was hidden in his voice. Truth be told, it was nerve wracking. Sans could always read someone, and although the kids were more difficult to read at times, it didn't change that fact.

He bought that after Frisk came back, the kids were visibly and mentally shaken. The whole burning of the Underground, yeah, more shaken. Running around on the surface after stealing a car, then a regular car, and then being told they were his kids. All causing a shakedown. Then after that, just the constant need to act.

He cared for Al and Juleyard, deeply. He had cared for them like little brothers before, but the closeness now that he was supposed to be their father never really came. "Sometimes, it's like their ready to handle a situation. No prob." Like smiling, calling Frisk momma, and being generally close enough to treat at least her like the mother she'd always been. "Other times, it's like something's making them shy away." They needed to talk it out with the kids. "Let's go talk to them now."

"Now?" Frisk asked again. "It's already evening. They're winding down for the night."

"So? They're kids. They gotta be ready for a talk at anytime." And besides, this was overdue. Once they all had that mess figured out, Frisk would feel a whole lot better.

* * *

The Kids' Room . . .

**_More red maybe? Red's a good finishing color._ **

_Red and Green is too festive, Jewel. Ooh, maybe a shade of blue?_ Juleyard stared at his sculpture. He wasn't allowed to paint it without supervision, and firing it was all Sans' work to do. He was observing with Jewel though. Since the will that had once been known as 'Chara' didn't feel like her old self, he had helped to find the most perfect name for her, such as Al found for the will that had been 'Flowey', but was not.

Since Al never cared for the Sunburst in his name, he split it with him, like they split their body. It fit him to a 'T', especially as the old Flowey acted less like himself and more sweet and caring. He was a troublemaker at first, but over time, Al seemed to have helped him tone down into something closer to a normal, sweet boy like them.

Now, Jewel. Juleyard loved Juleyard, but he wanted to give his other will a name too. Something to help her through it. Taking Jule and turning it into Jewel was brilliant. She loved it, and he was left with Yard when she addressed him. One of his favorite kinds of art! His name seemed to reinvigorate him toward staying toward that style too. Instead of going everywhere and doing everything in the name of art, he could focus with her. It felt right.

And, he and Jewel were a perfect duo for creation.  _What shade of blue?_

**_Ooh, turquoise._ **

Turquoise!Yard agreed with her assessment.  _How about some fractal design around it that is turquoise?_

**_With red and green as the solid colors between the fractals. Yeah, and I'm good with fractals._ **

_It'll be awesome, Sansy and momsy will like it._ Yes. Momsy and Sansy. Although he should be saying something like 'father', Jewel wasn't comfortable with the concept of sharing that idea yet. There was something in her past that kept her very distant from their mom and dad. He had tried to tell her countless times, that now, they were also hers. It only seemed to make things worse, so he moved down to just calling him Sansy. He kept Momsy though. His momsy would always be momsy.

"Knock, knock? Hey, Juleyard."

Juleyard turned around and looked at Sansy. "Hello."

"Hey there." Beside Sans was momsy, but something felt wrong between them. "Where's your brother? We want to have a little talk with the two of you."

Oh, that was easy. "Outside, planting the flowers you bought for him."

"You bought him flowers?" His mother asked.

"He wanted them. He's been wanting them." Sans held his hand up. "Just, probably his way of grieving I think. Well, come on. Let's all take a breather outside then."

Juleyard went with ease with Sans, but his mother still felt strange. "Momsy, are you okay?"

"You protest for your art, to complete it. You always have." She wasn't angry, but she sounded confused.

"But we'll be back," Juleyard comforted here, "and then we will finish." Oops. "I will finish." That only put his mom on a deeper edge. "You okay?"

"You never said that before we came here. I always tried to make you see that, but you never did that."

Something was very wrong. "Then doesn't it make you happy that I can?" He looked toward Sansy, but he wasn't talking yet.

* * *

**Backyard**

**_You were the one who picked it out, Sunburst._ **

_I know. I just, I don't know if this was right._ Sunburst held the red flower in his hands, almost trembling. "Red's a beautiful color," he said softly. "I didn't mind, but." The red though. Red and yellow. They were supposed to plant some yellow and blue flowers, but so far, there were nothing but blue.

Yellow was just too hard, and even red. Even though it was a short time, it was how . . . Sunburst sniffled, rubbing his nose. They had already changed the scheme from blue and yellow to an easier blue and red. But, the red was affecting him too much as well. "There's nothing wrong with blue. What about blue and white, Al?"

**_You know, I bet white would be pretty. Even prettier._ **

He was trying to comfort him. Sunburst put the red aside and grabbed another blue one.

"Okay, we got some serious issues alright."

Oh no.  _Sans?_ Al turned around, taking over again. "Yo, Sup?"

"You just called yourself out, like it was a different entity." His mom covered her mouth.

"You're not someone different. You're Al. Come here." Sans came over. "Leave the flowers. We need to talk. Why were you crying?"

Huh? Al rubbed his eyes. Sunburst had been more emotional. "I dunno. Allergies?" He chuckled. "I'm around flowers. It's not totally out of the ballpark."

"Now you're Al," Sans said, "but you didn't sound like it before."

_Shoot. What do we, Sunburst? Sansy is figuring it out, and my mom is way concerned._ "Whatcha mean? I'm Al. I'm always Al. So, what, 'cause I like flowers I'm gettin' too strange or somethin'? Guys got a right to change his mind."

"Nope, and that's not right." Sans brought them both over. He was eyeing both of them. Deeply.

"This acting." Their mother was starting to lose it as she covered her face. "It's shattering them. They have split personalities." She was rubbing her eyes.

"Don't cry. Don't cry." Jewel took over Juleyard. It just happened. It was often controlled, but sometimes emotions just overrode it. "Don't cry." He started to shy away, but Sans pulled him closer. "Don't do that."

"Why not? You're my family," Sans said to him. "No, scratch that. You're. My. Kid!" He pulled him into his arms along with Al. "I already told you. You could have even called me more than Sans or Sansy." Jewel was still struggling to get away. Sans had no choice but to put them down. "What's going on?"

Frisk reached for Jewel, and Jewel let her. She still didn't stop freezing though.

"You won't even let the momma you always knew hold you." Sans light guiders were practically flashing between them. "Split personality?"

"Uh? How do we .  . . reverse it?" Frisk asked. "Can we?"

"Split personality. Bull. Shit!" Sans cursed. "I want to know what's going on, and I want to know now! And don't you start with some split personality thing, I can see that it ain't _that_."

Oh. "Welp?" Al looked toward Jewel and shrugged. "Hey, it lasted a month, it wasn't going to last forever."

"No!" Juleyard screamed, pulling away from Frisk and running inside.

"Juleyard!" Frisk yelled after him. Sans, however, didn't move. He was frozen, staring at Al.

"We would have told you," Al said. "Seriously." Remembering how angry he was, he tried to look for something different to bring his guard down a bit. "Dad. Pops? Poppa?" Not helping at all. "Momma was frazzled enough, Sansy, come on. I never seen momma so . . . well . . . weak?"

"She's not weak," Sans corrected him. "A person can only have so much crap piled on top. Your momma's limit of crap she could take, it hit it's limit. That's not weak. That's normal."

"I didn't mean nothin' bad by it." Damn. Sans was not being easy. "We didn't wanna worry her or hurt her, and they? Well, their kind of . . . scared."

"They?" Sans asked. "Keep usin' them words, Al, 'they' ain't cuttin' it."

Al scratched the back of his head. "I don't know what happened, but, well . . ."

_**I can, Al.**  _Sunburst came back. _ **I remember.**  _Al moved back into the soul, and Sunburst took over. He held his hand out. "Flowey was hanging over the water, the liquid trapped in the container with Frisk," he began, "and . . . as much as he struggled, he fell in. Frisk got his power, and even held his dead carcass next to her. Flowey 'died', sort of." He moved back slightly, starting to see the look in Sans eye. He was really starting to guess what was wrong. "Just like the scientists wanted to eventually steal her will and give it to her kids? When Al touched her, he inherited the free wills inside of her. The event seemed to loosen them. Frisk took more than Flowey's power, she took the other will inside of her too."

" . . . Flowey?" Sans asked carefully.

"No. Yes. No." Sunburst rubbed his eye. "I'm sorry! It's, we didn't get a choice! We were just there, and Juleyard hugged his brother, and it separated and . . . Al and I share souls now, and the one that used to be Chara shares with Juleyard. But we didn't get a choice? I'm. I'm."

"You're not Flowey." Sans was really pulling it together. "Asriel without a soul was Flowey. You must be Toriel's son."

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I remember being Flowey. I can't ever . . . be the same." He was shaking, he knew it. He used to be able to handle himself so much better. "When I first came, I was more like Flowey, but it fades and I feel worse and regret and shame and I'm sorry! I don't know what else to do, Sans!"

Sunburst felt Sans' arms back around him. Not what he was expecting.

"I'm sorry there. Look at you, you're really trembling." Sans picked him up. "You're trapped sharing a soul with my Al?" He nodded. "You trade off, naturally, don't you?" He nodded again. "Let me talk to Al."

He nodded and let Al come back. "Sup? Am I grounded?"

"You okay with this whole thing?" Sans asked him.

"Yeah," Al said confidently. "Me and Sunburst, we get along really well, Sans. Don't be mad at him. Hell, he's less like Flowey than you know. He's downright gullible, but he's a sweet kid. Please don't try and take him away? He's like, becoming one of my best friends. Even closer. I mean, you just don't get it. It's kind of like with Juleyard, but different. We don't even need to really ask when we switch around. It just happens. We just do it."

"Had to be. You naturally balanced." Sans seemed confused at first, then something seemed to click for him. "Oh damn! Two wills that defied the timelines, and another two wills that defied the timelines, and you." Hmm? Al didn't get what he was saying. He felt Sans grasp on him tighten. "This was our fault." Sans looked toward Al. "Then again, if not, well, you wouldn't be here." He rubbed his head affectionately. "Okay. Uh. Okay. I need to talk to your mom." He placed Al back down. "Don't worry. I won't separate your other self from you."

Huh? "You sure?" Al asked.

"Nah, I couldn't. It's destiny. Nevermind that right now," Sans answered him. "Um? But you both go by Al? He didn't seem to like either name for himself."

"Yeah," Al said. "Momma always called me Sunburst, but I always liked Al. So, to give him a break, I let him have Sunburst. It seemed to fit him."

"Yeah, if there was any doubt, it's gone now." Sans voice had been high-pitched. "Okay. Come with me."

"You sure?" Al asked him. "Sunburst, he's kinda shy. He don't really like to hang out with you and Frisk much, if he can help it. Kind of bad um."

* * *

"No choice," Sans answered him, picking him up. It explained everything. Everything. He went back into the house, seeing Frisk trying to comfort Juleyard who was crying on the floor. She wasn't doing so hot herself. "Juleyard's fine," Sans said. "I got to the bottom of things, Frisk."

Frisk looked back toward him.

"Give him a second." Sans placed Al down. "You guys all comfort each other, okay? Nothing bad's gonna happen." He reached toward Frisk and took her to another room. "Frisk. Do you remember way back when, in the double timeline, when I said you don't _know_ how things break, they just did?" She nodded. He shifted a moment. "Well, things also fix themselves, and you don't how they do it, they just do too."

"What do you mean?" Frisk asked. "What's going on with Al and Juleyard?"

"Our kids." Sans had been letting her get away with saying 'my kid' for a whole month, or just saying their names. Now more than ever, he _really_ needed to cement his role. "We made a double timeline, and even though we fixed it, things still aren't the happiest. But, before that, the timeline had other trouble. Namely, Chara and Flowey." She stiffened up, not wanting to remember. "So we were all on it's shit list pretty much."

"Yes?" Frisk didn't understand where he was going.

"You don't find it 'odd' that I ended up being the perfect potential one for all your kids?" Sans asked.

"I know that," Frisk said softly. "Pretty easy to see we were punished that way."

"Yeah, well I was doubled, and you were doubled, and we had kids. Destiny kind of hurt itself with that, but it _didn't_. I guess, I didn't see it." Or maybe want to see it. "It _needed_ us to have kids, so it could fix the problem. It took it's problems and turned them into solutions."

"Sans, I'm not understanding you," Frisk answered. "Please? What is going on with my kids?"

"You got Flowey and Chara's power," Sans blurted out, "but you don't have their wills. They balanced, with Al and Juleyard. Their souls each share wills." Yeah, she was getting it now. "I don't know about Chara, but we will soon. I have a feeling it's not bad though. 'Cause Sunburst pairs just fine with Al. Sunburst being what used to be Flowey, but that isn't right. Probably Toriel's past son, Asriel, from all the good I feel from him."

Frisk's breathing seemed stuck. Then it unstuck itself. "My sons have other wills trapped in them?"

"Not trapped," Sans reminded her. "The timelines been fixing this since it got the chance. Al and Juleyard, they were _meant_ to be with the other pair. I mean, even the names? You can't tell me Sunburst don't match something that used to be Flowey."

" . . . Chara?"

"I don't think LOVE carried over, either way, Frisk. She just subconsciously wanted to forget everything as soon as her mind was freed at first." Still, Sans watched her move away from the room. He tagged along after her.

* * *

 

Sharing a will, sharing a will, sharing a will! Frisk moved toward Juleyard, who was scooting away from her. She looked at his eyes. Scared. Nervous.

"It's not her fault, anymore than it was yours," Sans voice came from behind her.

"I know." Frisk looked back toward him. She stepped forward again. "It's okay. I know it's you."

Juleyard looked around nervously, then back to Frisk. "I-I didn't do anything! It was stupid Sunburst, really! I mean, I-I had no control! I wasn't going to do anything!" She yelled. "And I-I didn't mean to take everything away, I just, I didn't want to remember!" She started having a fit on the floor.

She clearly had no LOVE in her. It really must have gone to the genocide path.  _She only wanted to forget all the pain, and it made me forget._ Frisk reached toward her. "It's okay. No one's here to hurt you, or cast any judgment on you."

"That's true," Sans said from behind her. "LOVE filled individuals get a big ol' break from me. Ask Frisk."

Frisk moved a little closer. "LOVE invaded us both, but it was _my_ fault for messing us up. I can't blame you." She moved closer again, feeling an intimate closeness to her. As if. She was something she had to . . .

Frisk reached out more and held her. This time, she didn't fight back. "There's nothing to be afraid of. We're all safe now." She looked back toward Sans who was bending down by her side. "We're all safe."

"Every one of us." He reached out, trying to hold Juleyard's hand. "So, relax. You don't have to avoid us. Neither you nor Sunburst. By the way, you got a name too? Destiny kind of works this stuff out."

Juleyard rubbed his chin. "Jule, but um. J-E-W-E-L."

"That's pretty," Sans said. "He's Yard then?"

"I like Yard!" Juleyard finally got a chance to take over. "I'm so glad you talked to her! She was driving me nuts the way she just wouldn't communicate with you. A lot of guilt, but I tried to make her feel better. When she gets real emotional though, I can't take over for her, or I would have. I hate for her to feel bad. She's like, a sister, sort of."

"Yeah," Frisk looked back toward Sans, seeing him nod. This wasn't just a soul thing, which was dangerous to mess around with in the first place. It was a destiny thing. The children were meant to be together. Even their names, had somehow been up to destiny. "She's like a sister."

* * *

**Inside the new Reflective Barrier . . .**

"No, no, more over there," Papyrus dictated. He was trying to handle some of the construction work that needed to be done to rebuild the Underground again. While the barrier was working perfectly, just standing around on grass and staring up at the sky wasn't going to do much for anyone. Sure, it was wonderful looking at the bright sky, and he took breaks to do that, but it wasn't going to get their kingdom re-established.

His phone rang and he answered it. Finally! "Sans, what are you doing? Unless your mission is dictating something, you should be here right now. What's going on? It's Friday evening, what are you doing?" It shouldn't take Sans long to get there. Sure, at first, it was tough. They didn't know their way around the surface, so they couldn't correctly transport. However, it had been a month now and their transporting magic and intelligence of the surface had been a breeze. Sans had even started helping more than once a week, he was helping at least every other day.

"Got some issues, Papyrus. I need you to come here instead."

"What for?" Papyrus asked as he tried to indicate to the helping monsters where to lay more of the wood.

"Someone could take Frisk from me after all, and it's not her parents."

Not her parents? "Who?"

"Toriel and King Asgore."

What?! "Why?!"

"Cause. My kids are half theirs."

 


	54. Hard Decisions

Papyrus groaned between the back and forth, hearing both Frisk and Sans, while glancing at the kids just playing outside. It was nice for a backyard. The weather there wasn't as bright and shiny, but it was doing better than the inside right now. Sans and Frisk were both not backing down about a serious topic.

"What do you think?" Sans threw the ball in his direction. Frisk was also looking in his direction.

Papyrus looked back toward the outside. They both had good points. Sans didn't want Toriel and Asgore to have anymore ammunition to help Frisk's parents get custody. Neither of them could guarantee how that would turn out. However, Frisk couldn't bear just letting Toriel and Asgore not know. They would also eventually figure it out, but Sans didn't want to deal with it until he was ready. That's what he said, but what he meant was more time to prove he was a good father. Or maybe, more time to even prove he should be with Frisk? His brother's vibes were unsettling. "My recommendation?"

Their eyes were both on him, like he was the third party that was going to decide something very big. Like, he would ultimately make the best decision? "Well?" He looked back toward the kids playing outside. "Well, you know the good news is, Sans, that the queen never officially divorced Asgore. That means things aren't that bad?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Frisk asked Papyrus.

"Means Asgore could have married you to claim them instead," Sans muttered. "You're right, it's great. Don't need a positive side to see, just need to know what you think. Stop stalling, please?"

"I know Toriel. Even if she doesn't know me, I lived with her, Sans," Frisk reminded him. "I. I know she isn't going to rip our children away, but she deserves to know."

"Yeah, sure. I like Tori too," Sans said to her. "But, uh, if you think she's just going to smile and say 'so nice to see their alive', and walk away all hunky dory, you don't know monsters quite as well."

"It is a valid point," Papyrus had to agree. "Monsters are very sound and logical, except when it comes to a few things. One of the big ones, family. Yes. I imagine after thinking they were dead all this time, this second chance, I?" Oof. Most likely, the selfish preserving monster genes would kick in. She and Asgore could do anything from reaffirming their relationship to be sound, to using Frisk's parents as an excuse to pull the children toward them.

It sounded preposterous. Yet, monsters and their children. Instinct. Then, he snapped his fingers. "A proposal!"

"Duh," Sans said. "That'd secure Frisk and everyone. I already gotta do that."

"Not that kind of proposal," Papyrus told Sans. "No, no, no. Frisk's parents asked about a contract. I think it would be most fitting in this situation, if there was a very solid contract." He noticed Sans giving him an urking kind of stare with his light-guiders. A little misshapen and blinking. Well, they asked. "If it's one family. Live as one family."

"Live with Toriel and Asgore?" Frisk asked.

"Toriel, Asgore, soon-to-be mum, pop, and Papyrus," Sans corrected her. Tersely.

" . . . me, Sans, Al, Juleyard?" Frisk asked. "Nine people all together."

"Plus the other two on the way," Sans reminded her. "Eleven. Hey, Skeletons like family. Used to big families. In _history_."

"Yes," Papyrus confessed. "In history. Truth being, it's mostly only ever been me and Sans." Papyrus stroked his bony chin. "Plus, with the future-in-laws around? I'm not sure how close your parents would want you toward Sans."

"Monsters. Don't like to share," Sans reminded Papyrus. "Everyone in there, I . . . yeesh."

Yes. Toriel and Asgore would want to be mothering and fathering their children, Sans and Frisk would want theirs, and Frisk's parents would probably at the same time be trying to find a suitable human to entice Frisk with instead. Especially since they would now have Toriel and Asgore to help defend. There could be an all-out coup, or Toriel and Asgore joining forces with Frisk's parents, so that Frisk ended up with a human, they had the children full time and- "My mind is getting out of control!" Papyrus grabbed his skull.

"An agreement," Frisk said to Sans. "Papyrus is on the right track. We need to all agree to make something." It would be a large home, but Dodingo and Liberty's home was big enough, and it would be worth it. "Asgore and Toriel should know." Frisk gestured out the window. "Look at them."

Papyrus had been. "They have been playing delightfully."

"We've watched all four of them play." Frisk sighed softly. "When I came up, it wasn't long before I knew I wasn't a child. I could feel it. I couldn't 'pretend'. But, the will of Sunburst and Jewel? They are playing. They _want_ to. It isn't the same as me."

"They're kids, same as ours," Sans said to Papyrus. "I don't know what to do here. I don't want to . . ." Lose them. "And as polite as the 'future in-laws' be? There's no way they are just gonna agree to let me stay with Frisk as anything more than a friend."

"Which we are," Frisk pointed out, "but losing that-"

"They can't find a way to kick us out," Sans finished for her. "It's not right. They're . . ." he rubbed his bony fingers together. "They're mine too, Beautiful."

"Yes," Frisk agreed. "How are we all going to work this out?" Frisk looked toward Papyrus. "We should work it out, first, before we even meet anyone with the kids. No one gets full power of anyone. We need to be sure of that. Do any of them know our location?"

* * *

"So?" Al came over toward Sans later that night. "Gettin' kinda late? Need food for the tum-tum?"

"Come," Papyrus said, taking Al and Juleyard's hands. "Uncle Papyrus will get all of you something to eat."

Meanwhile, Sans and Frisk were on the speaker. Waiting. Making a contract that benefitted everyone wasn't as easy as anyone made it. After explaining the destiny, and the reason the kids were all together, everything broke loose. There were loose ends all over the place. The current one?

"Mom," Frisk called out to her. "That's not going to work."

"Guaranteeing that he can still see the kids, even if you end up with someone else-"

"It don't work that way, Josephine!" Sans went off toward the speaker. "My kids. Frisk had my kids. My kids are in her stomach."

"My daughter does not automatically belong to you!" Josephine went back off on him.

Frisk heard her father trying to calm her mother down while she glanced at Sans. She went over toward him. He wasn't doing so well. "You okay?"

"They aren't gonna agree to anything." Sans shrugged. "Pack everything up and pull it all away from Ol' Sans, I guess I'm not worth a damn to them."

Damn. Frisk moved back toward the speaker. "Mom?"

"She's too frazzled right now, Frisk," her father said. "You have no say so in your life. You were eight last time you were even around another human boy so much. Just giving in and marrying a Skeleton isn't necessary. He can still see his children."

"Ooh, I get to 'see'." Sans made quotation marks in the air.

"I'm sure he's a fine monster," her father continued, "but you are human. When in history did that ever work out?"

"You were just a child, Frisk! You hadn't even been around another man your own age now." Her mother came back to the speaker. "How will you feel the next time you meet a human and you do feel attraction? You'll be married to a Skeleton, for security. This contract is your chance to feel some freedom."

"Okay, how about this?" Her father interrupted on the speaker one more time. "If your soon to be husband really respected you, then he'd want you to be happy. You should know before your marriage whether you are attracted to someone else. It wouldn't be fair to him otherwise. If you aren't, then get married."

"Jonathan!" Frisk's mother complained to him.

"If you are? Then, he can still stay, just like he ended up with you. Still see the kids. Complete rights."

Frisk glanced toward Sans. He looked like he was itching to throw the speaker down on the ground. Nothing but worries. Nothing but problems. Sans wanted to take her around and make her feel better, and she was just feeling worse.  _This'll never work. They'll hunt for us now. We'll have to leave the safety. We'll be exposed. They'll take everything from me. Then they'll take my will away from my soul. It's inevitable._

"Put Queen Toriel back on," Sans insisted to the speaker.

"Sans?" Toriel's voice came over the speaker. "This situation is never going to correct itself. You know that I would never leave anyone hurting in this situation?" Aw, you could just hear the pleasant smile in her voice. "Just quit working, come to us, and we can own you and Frisk. We already own Frisk's parents, so it would all work out."

Okay, not so much. Frisk ruffled her hair in frustration. Owning, owning, owning. The details might be wrapped up in a contract, but when it came down it, 'owning' was still everything to everyone. The one on top of their mutual agreement was the winner.

Everyone knew that, including her parents.  _Ownership._ Everyone wanted ownership of her, like she was some prize with no say-so. Frisk stood up and moved around as Toriel asked if she could speak to them finally. No contact had been made either way for anyone. Still, she was persistant.

It was her children. Frisk moved toward the window, looking outward. The speaker was moving from Toriel's sweet voice, to her mother's hardened voice, to Asgore's dictating voice, back to her father's trying to be reasonable voice. It didn't matter the tone though, they were all after the same thing like a vicious pack of wolves.

Ownership of Frisk. Own the mother, own everything. Own visiting rights. Own her future. Own whether Sans could even see the kids.

"Huh?" Sans voice came from afar. "Sorry, I dozed off. Bullshit tends to make me tired."

Frisk turned back around and looked toward the couch. They couldn't just take anything. Sans wouldn't take just anything. Yes, Toriel and Asgore deserved to see and raise their own children. It was their second chance, but they were still theirs and Sans' too. But her parents? They just had this image in their head like Sans was forcing himself over her. In a way, it was true, but it was only for the kids.

Plus, he hadn't even been pushing physically. Heck, they were still sleeping in the same room with the kids. They were steady, learning and feeling their way around the situation.

"The ones who are the most fit in the situation are the owners, and clearly Asgore and I are the most fit! We're royalty, we will do what is right! I want to hear them, Sans!" Even Toriel's voice was showing how much she was losing it on the speaker. "Frisk's parents want to keep you separated, but _we_ won't. Asgore and I will let you marry Frisk right away, right now if you want."

More arguing in the background with that statement.

"You know what? Kids are hungry. Me and Frisk, I bet we are getting hungry too," Sans said to the speaker. "So, we're all gonna go eat. You fight amongst yourselves. Talk to you soon." He turned off the speaker. "Come on, Frisk. Food would do us good." He looked toward her. "Heh. Weren't in a physical battle, but you look more drained than if you were in one." Frisk watched him come over. "Food."

"They're never going to get along. They'll never agree to anything," Frisk said as she drug herself over to the kitchen. "This couldn't be a bigger mess. All because of those stupid scientists."

"Destiny, Frisk," Sans corrected her. "Forget it. Food is the only thing that needs to be on the mind. We gotta recharge after that."

Frisk knew what he meant. There was no board, and no battle, but her body felt taxed. How were they all going to agree to anything? "How are you doing, Hand-some?"

"Could be better, Beautiful," Sans answered her back, "but just focusing on food right now. Baby steps."

"I meant." Frisk had stayed out of it. The less she knew, the better, but now she needed to know. "The job. Being an assassin."

"Ah." Sans caught her drift. "Not out there hammering away on innocents."

Okay, she put it another way. "Any guilt?"

"None in the least. Dodingo takes care of people involved in the experiments with Monsters. They all deserve to die, so let's eat." They reached the kitchen and Sans reached out toward a sandwich, already prepared on the corner. He was about to take a bite, but offered it to Frisk instead before he did. "Here ya go." He dug around to make his own sandwich.

Frisk took the sandwich but noticed Papyrus' expression. Something inside of him seemed to really show that he had been beyond delighted. What was there to be delighted about? They were still miles away from fixing anything. As Sans finished making a sandwich, Papyrus patted him on the back.

"You will be fine," he said. Yes, enthusiasm, it was definitely heard in his voice. "The kids are all wonderful too. Each of them ate a little. Although I doubt being in the same body they each need to take turns eating, but it felt fitting."

Frisk took a bite of her sandwich. Not even thinking for a second until, "Thanks, Sans." Where were her manners? Out the window with her brain.

* * *

_Ah, ah, ah!_ Papyrus came over toward Sans, talking to him telepathically as he stared at his brother.  _You gave her the sandwich. That I made for you, you gave it to her. You gave her food!  
_

_Yeah,_ Sans added back.  _So?_

_So? You gave up food! Why didn't you tell me you were really starting to like the human?_

_I didn't say that._

_You gave up food!_

_And I sold food, Pap, point being?_

Papyrus patted his head as if in affection.  _You gave up the food that I gave you, and I know you were hungry after this whole mess. You even reached for it._ He looked like he was about to start crying.  _You fell for the one who will be your wife! This is great news._

Sans just stared at his sandwich.  _Depending who ends up on top._

_I knew it, that's admission! I accept that as admission._ Papyrus waved toward Frisk. Frisk was stuffing her face, but waved back. Oddly. He got up and headed out of the room, going back toward his phone. This needed to be known, and there was no way Sans was going to say it.

* * *

**Toriel and Asgore's Cover House**

"Thank you for letting me know, Papyrus," Toriel insisted. "In this whole mess, it's good to hear that." She hung up her phone. So. Sans was actually falling for Frisk. Could it be the other way too? She moved back toward Josephine and Jonathan. Both of them were arguing over the situation. Everyone seemed to be taking turns.

After so long . . . so many years, believing they were gone and they would never come back. They were back. Her children. All she could think of was hearing them. Interacting with them. Seeing them. But? This wasn't just about her, this was about Frisk and Sans too. And in all that mess, Frisk's parents also dwelled.

However, she didn't know within the month of staying with Frisk, Sans actually developed feelings. If this was the case, then there was more to it than making sure he also stayed with his children. He deserved a chance with Frisk as well.

"I won't, we can't." Josephine crossed her arms on the couch. "We are 'adopted' by Toriel and Asgore, so we have no say in our own daughter's life? We should just let her be given away?"

"I didn't say that," Jonathan countered her. "I'm saying, that, Frisk does deserve to see if she wants to do this, but ultimately, if this is what she wanted? Then, maybe we need to accept it. He may be monster, but . . . Sans hasn't done anything. I propose that deal."

"You cannot take Frisk from Sans," Asgore said to them both clearly, "without having a better area in life, and you are being raised by us now. Even demanding she try to see if she's attracted to other humans? That is wrong." Asgore moved around the room. "Sans the Skeleton will get Frisk, because he will not jeopardize anything else."

Toriel knew what he meant. They still hadn't even heard from them.  _Asriel. Chara._ Alive and well, playing like the children they used to be. She wiped her eyes that were becoming blurry.  _Sans deserves happiness too though._ There was little that Sans had in his life besides taking care of his brother, and if Papyrus was right and he was starting to care with more affection to the human woman? "We should have them get married now, Asgore."

"What?!" Josephine cried out. "That's even worse than Jonathan's idea! Frisk gets no say in any of this?"  She was starting to tear up. "She already grew up without me, I _won't_ just leave her to be enslaved!"

"It's not enslavement, it's taking care of her," Toriel insisted. She looked toward Asgore. "There's no way this is ever going to work out perfectly. A contract can still be overridden by us. We should take this as a natural order."

"It might be the best way," Asgore agreed. "Marry Frisk and Sans together, but let Sans lose his shelter and control. We would have complete control of the children, but he would have control of his wife. We could allow that."

"No you can't," Jonathan interrupted. "You can't just fling her to someone. Look?" He held his hands up. "We've come to know each other pretty well over the last month. We respect each other, but Frisk needs some of that respect too. I propose what I did before. Let Frisk be free to see other humans, date other humans, and if nothing comes of it. If she has no attraction, than let her marry Sans the Skeleton."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Asgore asked him. "There is something that you are forgetting in the process of 'protecting' your daughter? My entire Underground Kingdom was burned to _nothing_ , just to get her."

"Letting other humans try to develop anything 'romantic', is dangerous for her," Toriel agreed. "You would have to know them. You would have to trust them. You would have to expose her into a dangerous world. With child even! The idea is preposterous. Sans will take very good care of her."

"The children were an accident," Josephine said softly. "It was all an accident. To simply say 'he wins' because of this accident is wrong." She looked toward Jonathan. He held out his hand to her. "But, monsters are good. Jonathan's right. Besides this phone call, Sans the Skeleton has been nothing but nice. Argumentative but nice." She watched as her husband stroked the back of her hand tenderly. "Give Frisk a chance to explore her own species, and if she finds nothing redeeming, then let him marry her."

Humans. Their ideas were just so different.

"This may be the only way." Asgore looked toward Toriel. "We can't abandon these two, they will be found and killed. Yet, this is the best of a compromise we are getting with these two involved in this situation. As long as they are here, we must respect them too."

"Sans won't agree." Nor should he! He had taken very good care of Frisk and his children. No monster would even feel the right to complain about him.  _Humans._ A vision of her children flashed in her head.  _As much I love my children, and Frisk loves hers? They love Frisk too, and Frisk loves them. She won't want to be separated from them, but they won't back off of this._ Humans were such a stubborn race. Their determination, especially Josephine's! They couldn't even care for themselves, yet somehow they were able to call the shots on this decision.

They could find another set of monsters to take care of Frisk's parents, leave, and raise their children with Frisk and Sans only. But that would mean Frisk and her family would never see them again. Or?

They would have to compromise. "I will be right back," she said softly.

* * *

**Sans' Cover House . . .**

Frisk sat there, silently, as she was processing what Toriel had said. Sans was quiet too.

"No matter what," Toriel's voice came delicately through the speakerphone, "we would never kick Sans out of his children's lives. If we agree to this? We can all live as one, but Frisk will have to associate with other men too before selecting Sans. This is not easy to accept, I know, but they are _not_ going to be liveable with in any other way. They just want her to have some kind of choice. Or? Asgore and I are willing to even come over there. We are willing to be under Sans's care even, but that would mean he inherits the kingdom if he was above the queen and king. We could also watch for you instead, a much better solution, and we promise we will not interfere. Truly, we just want to be with them! But. It is up to you."

Frisk moved away from the couch. Her hormones were getting the best of her. Or maybe? The fact that she was being asked if she wanted to throw her parents out of her life forever.  _I never got the chance to be with them! I deserve to be with them, we're family. The kids should see them. Get to know them._ Her parents weren't vindictive or mean, they just cared too much. They didn't want her being given away to 'some monster' because of an 'accident'. That's what they saw, and they wouldn't see anything else! Toriel and Asgore were willing to give up anything, even their own control of the Kingdom. Anything.

"I'll get back to you, Tori," Sans said before cutting off the conversation. "Hey, Papyrus? Why don't you go hang out with the kids? I think their doing a puzzle right now."

"Ooh, okay." Papyrus got up and walked off. "No problem, Sans. Just let me know if you need me."

Frisk stared out the window where the kids had previously been playing. Their choices were all laid out now. Three of them. Give into her parents, so that they could all manage to live together peacefully.Or, Asgore and Toriel would 'adopt' them, or Sans would take the role of essentially being King. She had no qualms about having Toriel and Asgore in their lives, the other two choices weren't the burden her mind was on.

She never got to be with her parents in the double time-line. If it hadn't been for Asgore, they'd already be dead now. Those weren't options either way, but this had been. To completely leave them out of their lives forever, was _her_ choice.

"Hey." She heard Sans' voice from behind her. "This whole 'trying to help you relax day' turned into shit. Sorry about that. Need to work better on my timing." He was trying to joke. "Being around frightened humans is dangerous, Frisk, but being around _angry_ ones is twice as bad. You think you can convince them of anything?"

"Momma," Frisk said softly, "is almost nothing but determination. She'd never listen. Dad might but, he won't completely go against her. He's too kind to do that."

"Oh."

"Even if I compromised, the human soul is so powerful, and controlled by emotions. I can't guarantee . . ." She saw his point of view, now more than ever. "The potion that Alphys had used in the double timeline to weaken determination?"

"We could get some more. We had some for those scientists, but it's not forever," Sans admitted. "Few drops go almost a couple days."

"But sprinkling them daily to make sure they don't accidentally kill you?" Frisk turned away. "Wh-who will watch them?" She couldn't do it. She couldn't put him, or any of the others at risk. Until they both came to terms with the situation, and accepted it emotionally? She wasn't going to risk playing referee. Even if she did somehow miraculously convince Sans that she should 'explore humanity romantically?' There was no guarantee those feelings wouldn't lash out. This wasn't Underground. There were no boards. "Who will watch them?" Frisk repeated again.

She waited until Sans came back. "Tori said the Snowdrake family might watch them. They'd get an upgrade in their cover house. The Temmie family, they might also be encouraged to take them for the upgrade in identity. But, most likely Burgerpants because he doesn't have anyone that tried to kill or impregnate you. If so, good luck to them." He only joked briefly. "You want this?"

No. No, of course not. She wanted to see her family everyday. She wanted her children to grow up knowing them. Family picnics. Conversations. Spending time together on the holidays. New holiday memories. A whole new beginning with them. "Tell them I love them." She barely managed it as she moved from the room.

* * *

 

Frisk grieved and tried to compose herself in her room at the same time.  _It's no different. I'm just destined to never be with them._ She watched Sans come in, but she couldn't shelter her feelings anymore. Not only would he know them anyway, but she just couldn't physically put up a block against them right now.

"So, I talked it out with Tori, and she talked it out with your parents," Sans said as he trotted into the room. "I'll do the job, be Dodingo, but uh, Asgore will control the money. Me as a King, it just wouldn't fly," he tried to chuckle. "Um. I. I _trust_ Tori on this next part. They put up a lot on offer, you know? So . . . I mean it's risky either way." Sans shrugged. "They just want to be with their family, no other reason to go against it."

Frisk watched him. He was dragging it out.

"Since they are going to control us, there's no reason we have to get together right now, as husband and wife. Um? Basically?" He sighed. "They want to adopt us too, and the kids, and your parents. We're all technically gonna be their children now."

Frisk blinked.

"Yeah. Your mom is now your sister. Yay for monster ways of doing things, huh?" Sans chuckled. "If we play it that way instead, then we don't have to play it any other way at first. No marriage or nothin'. Not forever though. They might control the kingdom, but keeping things like this after the kingdom is re-established is . . . cheatin'?" Sans tried that word. "Because the kingdom is disjointed, scattered all over the place undercover, nobody can really 'review' what they're doing right now," Sans said a little more clearly. "Afterwards though, it's going to be clear that Toriel and Asgore didn't really adopt me, Papyrus, you, your mom, your dad, Jewel-Yard and Sunburst-Al out of the kindness of their hearts. Ain't no monster falling for that shit."

Oh. A small reprieve for her parents?

"So, during that time, your parents will be sprinkled. A lot. A whole lot," he emphasized. "Might not be the most pleasant talks between us, especially 'cause once the new kingdom is safe, you'll still technically end up with me, unless some rule changes." Sans shook his head. "Wouldn't count on that, especially now. Toriel and Asgore aren't going to be rocking that boat."

Oh. "We're still 'steady'," Frisk said.

"Yeah. Remind me to really get you a letter jacket now," Sans said. "It'll piss your parents off. 'Cause I know you love them. You want to be with them. You deserve to be with them. But that's not much true for me right now." He jiggled his hands in his coat. "Our new 'ma' also says we need to go on some real dates before the jig is up. The better your parents see us as mutually in this, the better things should go. At least in her head."

It was a compromising situation. A tough, compromising situation.

"Kids won't be sleeping with us anymore obviously," Sans told her, "but hopefully this'll start making you feel better."

Frisk nodded.  _They get to come. Finally._ Thoughts of her parents drifted into her head. They could be a part of her life again, and of the children's lives. There was still something waning with Sans though, she could tell. He had something else to add.

"Not going to spend the rest of my life sprinkling your parents," he warned her. "I'm giving them a chance, for you. 'Cause you never got it. But if I still can't trust them by the end of this whole 'adoption', even living in the same neighborhood isn't going to be an option. We'll find them a permanent identity, back out in their world for them to be safe." He had a slight groan, like he almost regretted what he was going to say next. "But, if they do come around, they can live with us and in the castle too after the kingdom is situated."

Really? "Sans." Frisk didn't know what to say. He didn't trust them. They weren't exactly the kindest to him. The words they used with him. And he was still giving that much of a chance, for her?  _Officially best friend in the world!_ She lunged for him, giving him the biggest hug. "Thank you so much, Sans!"

Sans rubbed his chin. "Papyrus, he's gonna help make the old house a part of the castle. Same basic layout, but um, it'll feel like home better." He hugged her back a little. "Not only that, but I'll get my old job back. No way whatever I do can overturn their power afterward, so it's not like I'm sitting on my pelvis. Tori won't let me. She already said that." He shrugged. "I mean seriously, make me move into a posh castle but say I'm on my own for stuff?" Yet, there was a faint smile. "You can work too and do something if you want. I know you might not be made for a home momma life, and Tori will be there. Maybe even your mom, if things turn out okay. Up to you."

It was a lot to ask for. Talking would be strained, but? If they could just learn to get along, they could stay in her life.

"That's pretty much all I can say. Barely remember my mom. And my dad?" He kind of made a strangled noise. "Nevermind. That a little better, Beautiful?"

"More than enough, Hand-some." She held him even tighter. She never imagined he'd select something like that. "Are they all coming at once?"

"Not right away. Your mom and dad are gonna stay with the Temmies a few extra days, since they were the closest, and Toriel and Asgore will get a chance to know the kids and adapt a bit. Less strain. That okay?"

"Absolutely." Boy. She did not want to let that fabulous man go. For being 'selfish and lazy' like others had called him before, he was being anything but.

"Yeah, yeah. I forgive people for killing pretty easy nowadays," Sans joked. "Your parents ain't got LOVE, but their regular love is putting up a battle. Hopefully it won't last forever. Now, you want another sandwich? Kitchen is finally empty. Having two wills inside souls apparently means a healthier appetite."

Frisk nodded as he jostled her his way and walked with her.

"You want me to make you a sandwich?"

Frisk knew how to make her own sandwich, but she wouldn't turn something he wanted to do for her down. Especially now. "Sure."

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	55. Red, Yellow, and Blue Flowers

**The Next Morning . . .**

 

"Over here this time?" Since his mother and Sans knew about their other wills, Juleyard was openly speaking out loud now.

**_Nah, too many. We need them over on the other side. Ooh, maybe on top of the fence, Yard?_ **

The fence was small, more scenic, but kept the children out of the pond. It was wooden, short, and a frog right there would be pretty. Sans only gave Juleyard one rule. He couldn't make anything that would leave a mark after they left, but everything he made could be taken with them. It made it a little harder. It would be nice to decorate the posts with the same kind of designs, just down the middle, of their creations. But, he respected Sans and would never stray from his duty.

As for Al though, him and Sunburst were okay growing flowers. It apparently wasn't something Sans minded. If the people came back and saw pretty flowers in the backyard, it wasn't exactly a bad or irreversible thing. They'd either keep them or take them out. Still? Blue and yellow would have looked more aesthetically pleasing than all blue. They even tried to get them to budge to red. "Very pretty blues!" He still supported Al and Sunburst though.

Sunburst was patting the ground delicately. "You must be very gentle with flowers, Al. They have a beauty to them, all their own, but they have no real defense against even a foot coming down to smash them."

**_You like flowers before you were a flower, Sunburst?_ **

"I had experience with flowers. Yellow ones." Sunburst rubbed his head. "Don't really want to get into this. These blues are a great color. White too, maybe. I don't know. We should ask." He left the ground and went toward Yard. "Hey, Yard? What about white and blue?"

"White would kind of go?" Yard's nice way of saying not really. "Don't push yourself?"

"Hm." Sunburst would decide later then.  _"_ I think that's good for now." He smiled. "Hey, do you want to go play on the swings?"

"Yes." Yard put the frog on the fence and they both ran off to the other side of the yard where the playground had been. Yard and Sunburst were on the opposite side of the swings, pushing themselves ever higher, when they saw Sans and Frisk come out with Papyrus.

Al stopped the swing and watched them come over to him and Yard. "Hey."

"Hey." Sans waved at him. "So? Guessing your Al?"

"See me swinging or just sitting?" Al chuckled. "Swinging isn't my thing. Unless it's putting two swings together and swinging back and forth like a hammock."

"Yeah, that sounds like you," Sans almost chuckled. "So?" Sans looked toward Papyrus and Frisk. He nodded and looked back toward them. "We need to talk to Sunburst and Jewel. You guys share everything, right? So they would hear me even if I'm talking to you?"

"Yep," Al said, before he started to slightly swing. "What is it?" The voice was the same, of course. Vocal chords didn't change, but the accent and the way it used had been. Dead giveaway he flipped to Sunburst. "Jewel?"

Jewel stopped swinging. "What?" Soft and timid.

Sans scooted toward Al while Frisk scooted more toward Jewel. "So, this whole you being half other monster's kids thing. I know you were hiding it for Frisk's benefit so she could deal with it all. Thanks for that, but this can't go on. Your half someone else's kids now. So? Toriel and Asgore, _your_ mom and dad, they're moving in with us."

"What?!" Sunburst and Jewel almost screamed.

Frisk grabbed Jewel before she left the swing, with Papyrus also helping. Sans held Sunburst frozen in place.

"Hey, look at that? We guessed correct," Sans chuckled.

"We know your frightened," Frisk started to explain to Jewel. "A lot of things happened in the other timelines."

"Can't!" Jewel kept moving while she started to cry. "I can't do it, Frisk! Are you kidding me? I. I. I killed! And, I killed her! And!"

"Let go, let go, let go!" Sunburst cried. "We can't go back to them, you don't get it!"

"Wrong," Sans answered him. He scooped Sunburst up in his arms. "You got a soul now, that's different than what happened. You were just wills with no conscience, no good or bad, just there. Now, your sharing a soul, with Al. And, I know you aren't bad. I betcha Tori was a great mom too, wasn't she?"

Sunburst continued to cry. "I. Can't. I can't even stand to plant _yellow_ flowers yet."

"You can't hide from them," Sans said. "All that's gonna do is make the situation even worse. Monster families is one, and me and Frisk. We can't risk your parents finding out later afterwards if we never told them." He shrugged. "Wanted to, but it's just too risky. Do that, and they'll take you all away from us forever."

"They will understand," Frisk said trying to comfort Jewel. "You aren't filled with love, and you share a soul now."

Sunburst was clinging to Sans. "Yellow. Flower."

"Yeah. That's part of your memories now too, but you can get past it." Sans carried him inside a bit, and gave him a yellow flower. "Accept yourself again, Asriel. I mean, Sunburst, if that's what you want to be called."

Sunburst held the yellow flower in his hands. They trembled. Then? Sans gave him one of the red flowers too. "Yellow and Red. The beginning and end of Flowey." He was crying so much he was starting to drip tears on the stems. "I didn't mean to do that. I don't want to hurt them. Should water them at the base. It hurts when something hits the top of the stems."

Sans carried him back out. "Listen. I have no clue what you're feeling. Never lost my soul from my will, and then got one back. Never seen it before, but I can tell you are a good boy. And? You really should plant those flowers."

He placed Sunburst down. He looked at each color. For most of his time as Flowey, he was yellow, but at the end of his life, he was red. Many events happened between. So many years. If he concentrated, he could remember them . . . otherwise, they kind of seemed to fade away. Just like his life as Asriel.

"Got a great idea." Sans picked him back up and placed him by a blue flower that had already been planted. "Why not some yellow, some red, and end it with blue?"

"Blue." Sunburst looked at the blue.

"Yeah. Red don't have to be the _ending_ color."

"Oh." Sunburst looked up toward Sans. He always was a lot smarter than he looked. He got down on the ground, grabbed his nearby gardening tools, and set to work.

* * *

Frisk looked toward Sans. It looked like he had worked well with Flowey. She could have, but he wasn't the same one she knew. The difference she could make, it would be too slim. Sans apparently knew what he'd been doing. Instead, she was still comforting Jewel. All the memories of destroying the Underground. The countless times she killed her parents. She even confessed that they had killed Flowey several times, which was where that Flowey came from. While Sans shrugged off talking about his dad, apparently Gaster had the ability to yank Flowey from one timeline, to that one.

Gaster could see into other timelines, but he never showed that much interaction to it. She never remembered feeling any invisible force trying to stop her. What he could do was very minimal. To yank something from one timeline to the other, it couldn't have had good repercussions for him. Then again? If he saw into the future as well. Maybe he knew that the Underground was doomed, and he was trying to fix destiny.  _I hope he's at peace._ "Are you feeling better, Jewel-Yard?" Funny. It did work. She could address both of them.

"Are you sure momma won't be mad?" Jewel's voice finally came. "And Asgore, when he gets mad-"

"They love you more than you could possibly know," Frisk answered her. She felt a slight sting inside when she called Toriel 'momma', but it was something she would need to learn to cope with. Sharing her children.

"Having them around would be great too. Sans' power, mixed with the greatness of nobility. We couldn't ask for better protection for my new brothers or sisters," Jewel answered.

Heh. Odd, but true. Same body, same soul. She would think of Frisk's children as her brothers and sisters. In fact, they all kind of were. In a way, even Jewel and Sunburst herself, were now her and Sans' kids too. "Yes," Frisk agreed.

"Doubly yes," Papyrus also agreed. "And don't forget about me, I'm not cheap."

Wait. Papyrus? Asgore and Toriel said they could take the form and shape of Liberty's mother and father for their stay. Who was Papyrus supposed to be?

"It'll be okay, then?" Jewel asked her once more. "The scientists won't find you. You'll be okay. I didn't mess everything up again in the timeline?"

Frisk nodded. At least for now, it was okay.

* * *

**Early the next morning.**

"This is way confusing," Al said as he looked in the mirror. "So now, we got grandparents, we got a mom, a Sans, and a new mom and a new dad?"

"I don't know," Yard said back. "I think we are still momsy and Sansy's, but Sunburst and Jewel are Asgore and Toriel's? And the grandparents are everyones?"

"I think so," Sunburst said. "I don't know. I don't think they know." He shrugged. "But, Toriel is prone to liking kids. She'll probably think of you as hers at some point."

"Yes, Toriel was wonderful! We lived with her Underground for a little while," Yard agreed back. "Asgore though. We saw him when Sans took everyone to him when the timelines adjusted. He's." He coughed. "You're father is a little scary."

"A little," Sunburst had to agree. "But, Papa can make you feel protected when he hugs you. If he hugs again."

"Aw, your dad will hug you again," Yard smiled to him. "Truly! Momsy said they'll forgive you, so they will."

"Still dunno," Al shrugged and stepped away. "Even when someone isn't in control, they still talk to us. They are all still hugging us. What do we do? Make boundaries with them?"

"Oh, I do not want to do boundaries again," Jewel said as he backed away from the mirror. "Do that, and then Frisk and Sans will have to divide up times to 'be with their kids'."

"We are all here the same way," Sunburst agreed. "Jewel's right, that could go bad, especially if they start getting jealous of someone getting more time with someone else? Trust me, monsters are real protective of family. Sharing is not something they relish." Al walked toward the door. "Yeah, Sunburst is right. Unless the adults set some kind of standard, we better just go like this. It's natural."

"Yeah," Jewel agreed.

"Of course, just logical," Al agreed.

"You bet," Yard agreed.

* * *

 

Frisk looked over toward Papyrus. Or better yet, Dodingo's brother. Since things were relatively going to be a little strange at first, Asgore and Toriel believed it would be better to pull over one more identity. It was trickier since his brother hadn't been an assassin, and now they had some woman named Cherise that they had to check up on along with his real brother until they could get them sent safely out. Which wasn't the best plan, considering Cherise was also a target to be murdered, so she couldn't go to the same place. Round and round.

Still, it made Sans much happier. Frisk looked at her watch. Liberty's 'mom and dad' that would be staying for the pregnancy were on their way.

* * *

"You okay?" Sans asked her. He'd known the kids for about a month as his, and maybe two weeks extra in total. Round it to two. Two months. Frisk knew them all their lives. Getting used to the situation and Toriel and Asgore being the second set of parents wasn't too stressful, considering he knew they wouldn't at least separate them from the kids like her parents were wanting to do to him. Heck, they were trying to be on his side, even when they were leaving the Underground.

But, Frisk? She was a momma their whole life, and now she was sharing her kids. Bound to be affecting her. "You realize that four of the most powerful monsters Underground are now living together? Wickedly cool. Even if we were found, no chance some scientists are making it through, you know?" He tried to remind her of the good things about it. "Plus, with a second set of eyes, Papyrus and I can really help get things rebuilt for the new kingdom."

"Yes, any and all help is welcome," Papyrus agreed with Sans. "And many monsters are trying to help since it's such a reflective barrier. Feels quite safe, and it has a beautiful view of the sky."

"Yes, I know," Frisk said to them. "Yes, I get it too. I'm fine, really. Toriel was already wonderful with the boys. She was like . . . a mom-grandma combination," she settled on. "Beyond the days, but still so refreshing and sweet." She had even once wanted to stay with her as a child, if not for all the guilt.

Then, came the knock. Frisk answered the door. From the pictures, they both got it quite accurate. "Come on in."

They came in and each of them looked around.

"Papyrus, why don't you fetch the scamps?" Sans said. He went over toward Toriel and Asgore, to make the best impression. "So, welcome to Chez Not Really Sans'."

Toriel only smiled and hugged him, before pulling Frisk into a hug too. "You two are the best of monsters I've ever met!" She looked toward Frisk. "And human surely. Thank you."

Yeah. Frisk was right, it was the right decision. Toriel hadn't even seen them yet and she couldn't help but cry. "So, they aren't a little goat boy and human girl," Sans said, as one last reminder. "They do sound a little different from ours, but it's the same vocal chords. You've gotta listen carefully for how they talk."

"Yes," Frisk agreed. "The children seem to share, equally and mutually somehow. So, even if you're with one, you can easily be with the other in seconds. A little disorienting."

"They are all there at the same time as well, unless the other one's really asleep," Sans said. "According to Al anyhow. So, when you address them, they prefer Jewel-Yard or Sunburst-Al, unless you really need to talk to just one. Don't recommend doing that though. Might make the other feel less important."

"Oh. Well?" Toriel's smile didn't dampen. "I'm sure we can all manage."

"Yeah. We'll all get used to it," Sans said. He watched as Papyrus brought them in. Al and Frisk learned a lot about them before Asgore and Toriel arrived. Considering the situation, it was a safe bet they were probably Sunburst and Jewel right now.

"Asriel?" Toriel said, before shaking her head. "Sorry, just a little lapse. You don't go by that now." She moved closer toward them both. "Sunburst?"

Sunburst was quiet but eventually waved. "Howdy."

Sans watched her pick him up into her arms with just his words. No doubt she recognized her own child's accent. Over time, those kinds of things tended to change, making even Jewel stick out if you listened. Asgore joined her in hugging their son, before he looked toward Jewel.

Jewel started to back up, but Frisk moved behind her.

"Both of the kids are kind of uh . . . the whole no soul thing," Sans said gently. He'd already gone into detail with them on the phone, he wasn't going to do it in front of the kids. They'd covered a lot. Everything from the sins committed as wills, to their daughter 'Chara' now being a boy.

"There is no shame or regret you need to feel," Asgore said as he came toward Jewel-Yard. "I've also done terrible things. We all have. No one is perfect, and to blame anything on you?" He reached his paw out to him. "It would be hypocrisy." Jewel accepted his paw, and found himself in his arms. "I love you as well, boy or girl, always. Whatever you wish to be called."

"Thanks." Jewel hugged him. "Yes, thank you for making her feel better, King Asgore." Yard.

"Dad or Papa is fine," Asgore answered him back. "You are also my child now. Welcome, Jewel-Yard."

Sans noticed Papyrus looked toward him a second. Yeah, they worked out a lot of things alright. It wouldn't be fair to try and separate time or make them each feel inadequate. So? While Yard and Al were theirs, Sunburst and Jewel were also now theirs. For Toriel and Asgore, it was also true. And, uh? There's no way he could hide the fact they were calling him Sansy instead of dad. Had to confess to that.

It looked like Asgore would be a good builder block to the whole dad thing. He had good experience. Even establishing that whole dad addressing right off the bat. Yeah. Way better than him at it . . .


	56. Killer Greetings

"Sir?"

"What." Doctor Curtis was anything but pleased those days. The greatest thing that mankind ever created, was far and away from him. In the meantime, the breeding facilities kept getting hit, with monsters being released. But, no sign of human outrage. A few reports here and there of some robbery or another, but most of the time, radio silence.

The monsters somehow had found security. Good security because no one could find them! "Cameras back at the barrier?"

"Nothing, sir."

"Just get out." At some point, something would break.  _How could they be hiding?_ They checked everywhere around the area. Nothing could be seen, it was all just barren. They couldn't even find some ancient froggit hiding in the bushes!

He knocked all the papers and folders off his desk. Same reports. Same useless knowledge.

Where _were_ they?

* * *

Outside . . .

Toriel stared at Sunburst-Al as he planted flowers with Asgore. Like they used to do in the past. Her heart wanted to reach out and believe she was seeing what she wanted to. Her magic, her mind, and her soul couldn't pretend though. She moved more toward Sunburst-Al. "Do you remember when we used to plant together?"

"Yeah," Sunburst-Al said. "Easier, more delicate." He reached Asgore's hands and patted them back. "They are super delicate, and be careful with the watering can."

Yes. "It's nice to see you remember," Toriel said.

"Of course, momma." His mutter was soft.

"I think it's a wonderful job so far," Asgore said toward him with a smile.

Toriel moved away from him and toward Jewel on the playground set. "Are you having fun swinging?"

"Sure, momma." She muttered it similarly to the way Sunburst-Al did. "You can swing with me if you want?"

"I would be delighted to." Toriel sat on the swing next to her, but while she smiled, she was getting teary eyed. She looked toward Asgore. That big oaf still didn't notice it yet. He was trapped within a world of ecstasy. Having their children back, it was almost blinding. She rather would have been blinded. Yet, even he, after so much time with them. He would eventually see it too.

While Asgore had been king, it was Toriel's family line that had held the crown because their boss monster power was the strongest. Asgore was chosen for her, not the other way around. Her power could pick up on it so much better than he could. Yet, even he was picking up something small. He was ignoring it though. Like a small pang. That small pang though, was a loud drum to her. No matter how much she wanted to tune it out. "I used to like swinging as a child," Toriel said to Jewel-Yard. "Do you remember when you used to swing?"

Jewel-Yard clasped the chains. "I guess."

"Of course. Your memory says that," Toriel said. "Your memory tells you about how you felt about the swing." She paused a moment. "What did you used to do on swings?"

"Go up high and jump off of them," he answered.

"What do you want to do on a swing now?" Toriel asked.

Jewel-Yard looked back toward her. "I just want to swing low, back and forth, next to the others." Jewel was starting to wipe his eyes. "I'm not her."

"Chara never played with others much. She preferred to dominate the play area. Asriel would take a whole other area or they'd fight." Toriel cleared her throat. "I think swinging with you, back and forth, is just fine." She didn't answer right away. Toriel looked toward Sunburst-Al who had stopped to look at her too. "I need to talk to Asgore now."

* * *

**Later that afternoon . . .**

Frisk and Sans were relaxing by the TV while Asgore and Toriel went to play with the kids, to get to know them. 

"Frisk. Sans." Toriel came back into their room. "Thank you for letting us spend time with the children."

"Of course," Frisk answered. "I'm sure they enjoy having you as a mom again." Yet, Toriel gave her an odd look. "Is something wrong?"

"Asriel is Sunburst. Chara is Jewel."

"Yeah," Sans added too, trying to encourage her to talk. "Something wrong, Tori?"

"It isn't. It is, but it isn't." Toriel rubbed her paws tenderly. "Different names, same children, it's what I thought. The different names, they wanted it so we could speak to both of them at the same time. This is not quite so."

"What's wrong?" Frisk stood up. "They are joined with our children, but they are children."

"No." Toriel continued to rub her paws. "I can feel it. Eventually Asgore will too, but I know it. I can't pretend. After talking to them, and watching them, I realize _why_ my children didn't want their original names. Being a will . . . it changed them. Then, joining with another soul, that changed them too." She took a deep breath. "They have the memories of who they were, but they aren't them." She held her paws up. "It doesn't mean Asgore and I in any way reject them, they are wonderful children. But they are .  . ."

"Sunburst isn't really your son Asriel?" Sans asked.

"A will is born and attached to a _specific_ soul," Toriel said to them. "I knew that. I knew that they remembered me though, and that was worth everything to be a part of their lives. But _their_ soul. It . . . It was their will and soul that made them _our_ children. They have memories of what they once were, but even they know it's . . . a new start. That they aren't the same." Toriel wiped her eyes. "Remembering being Asriel, or remembering being this 'Flowey', they both hurt for a reason. Same with my former daughter. They are quite wonderful, all of them, and I can feel remnants within them but." She started to stroke her chin. "I don't know if I can explain it."

"So. You can't just toss a will into another soul. They got memories still though, of who they were," Sans said. "I don't really know _how_ close they are to your kids. They came and gone way before my time. I just know that . . . well, what do you want to do?"

"We are still needed for this agreement for Frisk's parents plan," Toriel smiled, "and, well, it's not them, but it's sort of them. It's _part_ of them, but to pretend it's completely them, it feels like a betrayal." She tucked her head in slightly. "That sounds absolutely terrible."

"I don't think so. Don't think that way, Tori," Sans said. "I'm sorry. I really thought they were your kids. I didn't know you needed the same soul. I guess I didn't think about it."

"So. Even though they are the same will, they aren't the same, because their soul wasn't their originals," Frisk said softly. "Then, for them. Just stealing and replacing. It must be like death twice with memories attached." She covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry, Frisk," Toriel assured her. "I _know_ your thinking of your own predicament, but you are right. What was our children, besides their memories, it's . . . it's not the same. We can feel it. We still want to be there for them, especially since they do remember us." Toriel placed her hands on her chest. "It helps to fill this void in our heart. Even Asgore? That selfish jerk . . . he's smiling. He's so happy."

"Kay?" Sans was waiting. "Sorry they aren't like them. Thought they would be."

"They are, and they aren't, and that's okay. It's better that way." Toriel cleared her throat. "It still feels nice to know something of them survived, and is happy now too." She shook her head. "They feel more like the children of my children. I know that makes no sense. Still. I am rambling all over the place." Toriel fanned herself. "We can still be their friends. We still really love them. In fact, I wasn't able to pull Asgore out of the flower bed with Sunburst. Eh." She sighed. "They used to _love_ planting flowers together. Asgore would take the lead and Asriel would watch him with fascination and pride as he shyly helped out. Yet, Sunburst is the one planting with him, doing just as much work, and talking about how to take care of the plants to him instead."

That sounded partly like Flowey. Frisk smiled as that wonderful yet painful thought hit her.  _Wait. Is that what Toriel is feeling?_ Sunburst wasn't Flowey, but he apparently was so far from Asriel as well that his parents could feel the same thing she had. A connection, but not nearly the same. "Flowey would do that," Frisk said, "Not with flowers, but other things. He wouldn't have talked about how to take care of things, he would have been more focused on how much better he was at taking care of them. He wouldn't want anyone joining him either in whatever he did. He liked surprises."

"Sunburst is a little of both, and yet neither one," Toriel said to Frisk, matching her sort of gaze. They both seemed to have the same kind of connection going on. "He is a brand new individual, and so is Jewel."

"Still think you are more than welcome to stay," Sans said. "Really want you to? Could you . . .?" He sighed. "Don't want it to be painful."

"It's not painful. Maybe if it just had happened, but it has been a very long time." Toriel smiled. "We will stay, Sans, don't worry. We know you need help right now, and besides? It's still a part of them, and I still get along very well with children." She looked toward Frisk. "No worries. I am sure we will all get along, and I can certainly be a very good nanny."

"Nanny?" Frisk asked.

"I can't . . ." She stopped. "They have memories of me being momma, Frisk. They have memories of being a flower. They have memories of killing monsters. None of the memories are _them_ now _._ Both of them are still trying to figure out who they are, so it will be good for them too for us to be here. But I can't do it again. It would be like pretending they are the same."

Frisk understood that. It wasn't something she wanted to believe. She wanted to believe that even though the will was extracted, there was still a way to go back. To get back. There wasn't though. "I think you'll be a great nanny."

* * *

**Midnight**

Frisk slipped out of the bed. She moved quietly through the house. Sleep just wasn't happening. As much as she hadn't wanted to share her children, she felt so much worse knowing what she knew now. She went outside to the safety of the backyard and looked at the swingsets. She moved around them, pushing the chains back and forth as if someone was on it.

She moved toward the fence by the pond and looked at the small frog sculptures Jewel-Yard had been making. She touched one gently before bending down and staring at the planted flowers.She kept her thoughts as quiet as she could after she had thought out loud to Toriel, but knowing what she knew now, her mind wouldn't stop thinking. Her gaze went to look at the sole yellow and red flower beside the blue.  _Flowey's dead. His memories live, but what is left will never be him. Asriel was dead when he turned into Flowey. His memories live, but what is left will never be him either._ She looked back toward the swing.  _Chara died and became something else when she joined with_ _me. That something is now gone too. Both of those are just memories. She will never be as she once had been._

Frisk put one of her hands on the soil of the yellow flower, and the other on the soil of the red flower.  _Memories are all that remain. Their familiar words. Familiar actions. What they take from the memories, but it's not them._ She pushed down on the still fresh soil. "Will and soul, together, will and soul! Change the soul." She would become someone else. Something else. Even if she was somehow gifted a soul back, without it being her soul, 'Frisk Carlisle' would cease to be. Even when she became will.

She would have her memories, just like them. But just like them, she would be someone else. Changed. Good or bad, it would never be her. "Oh shoot!" She had been so lost in her feelings, that she had mushed the soil down too far. She moved over to the potting soil and looked into it. Perlite. Flowey had always liked Vermiculite. She grabbed the potting soil and brought it closer digging her hands in it. "Feels awful. It's not the same. It'll never be the same." She started to grab handfuls of it out of the bag. "It'll never be the same! It'll never be the same!"

Then, something grabbed her arms and held her. She felt a warm presence behind her. She turned and saw Sans. "Flowey hated Vermiculite." Sans somehow got her to let go of the soil.

"Sunburst likes it," Sans said. "I knew this was tearing you up. Sneaking out to destroy flowers and potting soil isn't the right way to handle this, Beautiful." He held her hands, dusting the perlite off it.

"Who is Sunburst?" Frisk asked. "I don't know him. I know nothing of him. I don't know the girl either. I don't know any of them." And if she was ever taken.

"And if you ever separated, you wouldn't know your new self either." Sans held her tighter. "Death is one thing. Everyone dies. I got no idea how you handle when a part of you dies and another part lives on as something else. Someone else. Neither do you, huh?"

"I'm Frisk Carlisle," Frisk said softly. "I don't want to change, Sans." She reached inside the potting soil mix again and let the dirt drift through her fingers. "When I was in genocide . . . me. I could barely hear or understand what I was doing. Automatic, like a machine. A killing machine. I only changed everything because of you. You made me feel."

"I made you feel?" Sans asked. "That good or bad?"

"Dying a hundred times?" Frisk said softly. "Good and bad." She looked toward Sans. It was only a fraction of a second, but she already knew she messed up. She put the soil down.

"That's. Strong." Sans had seen the look. He read it. "That's strong both ways." 

Frisk tried to move away, but he clasped onto her arm.

"You looked at me," Sans said, "and you know what you said to me with it."

Frisk felt stuck.

"I hate you," Sans said, "and I love you. Those couldn't be more opposite. I can understand resentment in the first. Hell, pain hurts, and I put you through a massive amount of it. More than once. So where's the other part coming in?"

"It's not . . ." Frisk knew she was stuck there. He wasn't letting go of her or the need for the answer. "The only reason I ever stopped were from your words. And . . . I hate you for it. That's terrible, and I'm sorry, but I do. I know that if you hadn't, I would have lost myself, and then kept going, wiping out all the timelines. I _know_ that. It's just." She hit the bag of soil again. "If I wiped out the world, I wouldn't have to feel scared right now!" She started to cry on the soil, getting it all over her hands and face again. 

Sans picked her back out of the soil, and turned her more into his own arms this time. He was holding her so gently. Frisk turned around and held him, realizing what mean things she just basically said. That she wanted all the monsters to die forever. That mankind should keep dying forever. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" She held on tighter, what had she said? "I didn't mean that, I didn't mean everyone in the world should die so I wouldn't be here. I mean, I want to be alive. I want to be here, and I wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for you, and I never show it enough." She felt his arms start to stroke her back. "You saved me in a way no one ever could. You stopped me when no one else could. You brought me back to my life, and I should be thanking you a thousand different times a day!" She stared at him, her eyes still tear-filled. "I'm so sorry I don't treat you better." She turned back around and held the bag of soil. "I don't even deserve you!"

"Damn." Sans finally spoke. "If I didn't know you were pregnant before, I'd know now." He pulled her back again. "No more of this, nuh uh." He dusted her hands off again, and this time her face too. "Soil don't belong on your face." He tried to clean her face off with his sleeve. "Relax. World is still ticking like it has been."

"The way you spoke back then, it reached the real part of me." Frisk bit her lip, harder. "As lost as I was, I was still Frisk Carlisle. I found my way back. I went through hell afterward. I went through hell again, getting back to this world. But through it all, I was still Frisk Carlisle. Evil. Good. I was Frisk." She looked at her hands he was starting to clean off. "I want to stay Frisk."

"And I want a manual for pregnant hormones," Sans said. He pulled her close again. He didn't say anything more. There wasn't anything he really could say. Frisk didn't know why he even stayed with her. She just stayed silent, feeling the gentle breeze blowing across her body.

Body, will, and soul. She didn't want to lose any of them.

* * *

**In a Kids Restaurant . . .**

"Hey, Pop-Pop! Big Paws!" Sunburst-Al called out at the top of the indoor playground slide.

Sans paid attention from his spot at the table. So did Asgore. Asgore didn't accept the father role, just as Toriel wouldn't accept the mother role, but he didn't consider himself not family either. It took a little while for each of them to find their place. For now, Asgore just let them call him Big Paws and Toriel was Nonny. Well, Al came up with it and it just stuck for them. Since Asgore and Toriel finally had addresses, and feeling like the situation was really shifting now, Sans settled for letting the kids call him something too. Al chose Pop-Pop, but it changed between each a little. As long as he could show Frisk's folks that he was a good dad.

Pretty good feat for Al though, he usually didn't like to play as much. As time went by, he got a little more playful each day.

"See?" Al said to them as he slid down and came over. He sat in front of them. "Tip-top. Verification necessary because Jewel said I totally couldn't master it."

"Definitely made it," Sans confirmed.

"Yes you did," Asgore chuckled as he rubbed his head. "Go see Nonny and Frisk. Jewel-Yard should be there." Al took off at a decent pace as he looked at the menu. "Oh, child-friendly is the word."

"Nothing but pizza and a salad is the word," Sans added. Papyrus slurped on a pop. "And that. Cuisine isn't why we're here, that's for sure."

"Well, it makes them happy," Papyrus said, "plus a two for one on pop and pizza on Wednesdays! Who could beat that?"

Sans chuckled at his brother as he watched him leave to check on Sunburst-Al. He had an idea it would be easy living with Toriel, but Asgore had some problems. Namely, killing human children and taking their souls. You know, slight problems of the past, but it was more than fine. With Asgore seeing Toriel safe and sound, and some part of their kids being okay, it seemed okay. Like, Asgore was psychologically getting better.

He had a talk with him about it, saying that he felt like his children were partly gone and partly there, but because of Al and Juleyard, that one day they would be whole again, to wherever the dust went afterward. It was a nice way to look at it. Sans didn't dive into any more details, it was just good to see that he could rely on Asgore to be there for him and not against him. Especially with his reputation.

* * *

"Let's tie your lunch bib around you," Toriel said sweetly to Yard as he started to consume his pizza. She sat down and Frisk got up to take care of Al, who also came over for more pizza. She placed the plastic bib on him so he wouldn't get pizza all over himself.

Frisk sat back down, and found her salad and a slice of pizza in front of her. The salad she had got for herself, but the slice of pizza? "Tori, I didn't ask for pizza."

"You need protein," Toriel insisted. "You are carrying twins, Frisk. Protein, protein." Frisk felt her irritatingly tie the bib around _her_ before sitting back down to eat. At least Toriel was trying to keep the acting part up. She was real good at it too.

"Sit up straight, Sunburst-Al," Toriel said. "You too, Jewel-Yard." She patted Frisk's back. "You too, Frisk dear."

"Do as your mother says," Asgore's voice said loudly from his spot.

"Yes sister, as mother says," Papyrus added.

"Yup," Sans agreed. "Momma knows best."

Frisk watched Sunburst-Al grab her pizza and give it to her.

"You should start with this, Frisk, it will be better for them." Sunburst held it near her mouth. "Salad later. Come on, open up, please."

Frisk picked up Sunburst and placed him on her lap. "I will, but you need to eat too." She saw his pizza plate being slid down by Toriel toward them. "Remember you and Al need to share. He can't just take over eating for you."

"Okay," Sunburst agreed. He ate some of the pizza beside her.

* * *

"I hope Tori isn't being too overbearing on Frisk again," Asgore said as he and the others watched Toriel put her bib on. "She tends to hate that."

"Sans?" Papyrus asked. "Anything wrong?"

"Nah," Sans agreed. "Totally fine. Slurping up pizza as fast as it comes out." Asgore and Toriel were good with him. Neither of them were judging him for anything. But Frisk's parents? He'd be lucky if he reached a point feeling comfortable enough with them in a room. There wasn't no boards from down below, it could be a massacre. At any time. Forget to sprinkle often enough.

"Sans, Papyrus is right," Asgore noted. "You don't seem like your cheery self. What's wrong?"

"Frisk's parents," Sans finally said. "I'm getting used to this whole thing with . . ." He watched Asgore dust the crumbs off of his shirt, and then Papyrus'. " . . . you and Toriel. The kids too, they're all great."

"But there is definite friction with Frisk's parents," Asgore admitted. "I understand."

"Yeah? They could lay out me and Papyrus in two seconds flat before even saying hello if I don't sprinkle them fast enough," Sans said. "I've tried talking to them on the phone. Once everyday, for Frisk. I know she wants us all to get along." He put his pizza down. "I don't even like confrontation or arguing, and it's all we seem to do." He looked toward Frisk eating pizza. "Not gonna go half as well as with you and Toriel. I already know it, and they show up tomorrow." He looked back down at his pizza. "Feels like it's all a waste. I'll never be anything to them."

"If they don't see the good in you, then it's their fault," Papyrus insisted as he ate his own pizza. "You are wonderful, brother!"

"It's not that I'm scared," Sans said as he took a drink of his pop. "I can sprinkle. I can dodge, I should be fine. It's just . . ." He shouldn't have to be thinking that. They were technically Sunburst-Al and Jewel-Yard's grandparents. Eventually his family-in-law. But they were family, that saw him as the enemy.

And he didn't see how that would change easily.

* * *

**The Next Day, Chez Not Sans'.**

"I already got gussied up this week, momma, " Al complained. "I understand though, Frisk." Sunburst.

Frisk finished adjusting his little bow tie. "There. No. There." She straightened out his sleeve. "Better?" She looked at all the children. Everyone looked great. Okay, so they were coming. Their role was a little less defined, but the best they could come up with was Dodingo's side of the family. His social, and everything that they could put together, showed he didn't either know them or get along well with them. They weren't mentioned anywhere. There were no pictures. So, it'd work.

Frisk went into the main room and waited next to Toriel and Asgore, along with Jewel-Yard. Sunburst-Al was right in front. Papyrus and Sans were hanging toward the back. She wasn't going to address where they stood. When there was a knock on the door, Frisk answered it.

Her mother and father were there. No bags or suitcases, just there with plenty of hugs. Worried no doubt about her. She could feel how much they loved her so much, until she felt some slight sprinkles over the top of her.

"Sorry, dear, didn't mean to get you." Toriel's voice came from behind her. "Temmie's forgot to sprinkle you beforehand, I see?"

Frisk turned around. Toriel had some of the potion to weaken the determination state of a human. Papyrus was hidden in the next room, only his skeletal fingertips holding over the edge, and Sans was on the other side of the house, ducked behind the chair.  _No way._

"Well, this is already not going so well," Toriel warned them. "Remember to curb your anger. Please. You unknowingly tried to strike."

What? "Mom?!"

"I didn't do anything. I don't even know how to fight," Josephine said. "I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize seeing you, Frisk."

So. Emotional fighting. Josephine didn't even understand it.

This. Wouldn't be an easy situation.

* * *

_I knew it. I knew it. I knew it._ Sans barely had time to push Papyrus into the kitchen, let alone dodge away! Josephine was fast. She didn't mean it, of course, she wouldn't even know how to fight. Humans couldn't hurt other human souls. They couldn't even see them. He knew there was a huge risk that meeting face to face after this, with less of a shock to the situation and a more understanding calm _anger_ , would drive it home.

But he didn't see that coming. Dang ol' Temmie family forgot to sprinkle them.  _Things I do for Frisk._ Sans came out of his corner with his little potion bottle. He hadn't been stupid, they had boatloads of it. Now, she'd be fine, for at least two to three days. The more sprinkles, the better. Too much would burn human skin, but too little would throw off his timing, and he would need that. Mess up and any monster could get mowed down because of 'feelings'. Frisk was staring at him, wondering what he would do.

Sans already knew it could happen though. Her parents despised the monster taking 'their little girl' away. But, this was the only way Frisk and him ever had a chance for peace between them. When he had discussed options with Toriel, she'd already known he'd developed some feelings for Frisk. There was more than one reason for it, and it was more than just for Frisk. "Don't worry, I 'dusted' myself off."

Family. He didn't want to keep them from Frisk. He didn't want to keep them from their grandchildren. He only ever had Papyrus, and a momma for a very short time. That was his family. He didn't want any of the kids to miss out on more. He didn't want Frisk to miss out on any more time. And even Josephine and Jonathan, they didn't deserve to be separated from Frisk. 

But at the same time, he _had_ to know. If he couldn't get to a workable point with them by the time his kids were born, or the new kingdom was ready? Then, it never would work out, but it wouldn't be just his word. Frisk would see the truth too. That she couldn't do both. Hopefully. Hopefully, it didn't come down to that.

"I don't understand," Jonathan said toward Sans. "What happened?"

_Oh. Your wife just almost killed my brother is all._ "Emotions run high with humans," Sans settled with. It almost felt like he was speaking to Frisk as the little being that was supposed to end his timeline. Nonchalantly, trying to keep it together.

Josephine didn't remark back to him. She looked toward Frisk. "I didn't mean to do anything."

"I know," Frisk stated to her. "Um." She gave her mom another hug. "Maybe when looking toward others, you should think happy thoughts?"

"Hey, yeah," Sans interrupted. "Happy thoughts are better than killing thoughts." He came over more toward Frisk, this time knowing they were both sprinkled, wrapping his arm around her protectively. "Welcome to our fake home."

Josephine stared at Frisk. "How are you doing, Honey? Your children. I-I was getting used to . . . trying to get used to the thought of you having children," she said slowly.

"Your children are teamed up with other children though?" Jonathan asked her. "Frisk?"

"Yes. It's like, um, two wonderful children in one," Frisk tried to explain. "You'll see." She glanced to Sans who was still holding her. He let go so she could get them.

Sunburst-Al presented himself first. "Howdy. My names's Sunburst." His accent slightly changed. Al. "Names Al. Yo. Been wondering when I'd meet ya since you were always just like right behind us when we were running."

"Hello." Josephine bent down to her knees. "Oh. You're quite small, but cute." She touched his nose. "You come from a very special mommy. Um. Which one is my grandson? Sunburst or Al? How can you tell?"

"Just say Sunburst-Al," Frisk said, "it alleviates a lot between things. You honestly shouldn't try to isolate them unless you really need to speak to just one."

"They are connected at the soul," Sans said, not shying away from conversation. "So they are _both_ your grandson. Will be 'til your old and grey and die." Josephine didn't seem to like that. Oh, right. His weird humor wasn't always appreciated by them.

"Sans is right, they are both your grandsons," Frisk said, "although it's best not to say that. Just call them Sunburst-Al."

"Oh." Josephine stood up and Jonathan bent down.

Oh, he was smiling from ear to ear. "Hey, there. I'm Jonathan, but you can call me grandpa."

"You look way younger than Big Paws," Sunburst-Al said.

"Well? What can I say. Kids grow up fast." He ruffled his hair. "I like your style. I bet we'll have fun getting to know each other."

"Yeah. More the merrier, right?" Sunburst-Al moved away slightly.

"And, Jewel-Yard." Frisk presented Jewel-Yard.

"Our other grandson/granddaughter?" Josephine bent down next to Jonathan to see him. "Umm?"

"Yeah. Let's not put emphasis on gender," Sans said. "Jewel's great. Yard's great. Just call 'em Jewel-Yard."

"Great," Josephine smiled. "A pretty name. No, a handsome name. No, a uh? A nice name," she settled with.

"So what are we supposed to call you?" Jewel-Yard asked.

" . . . okay." Josephine took a deep breath. "I can see why we just stick to the double name now. I'm afraid since I don't know you, I don't know which one I am addressing. So, either one of you can call me Josephine."

Ah. Someone hadn't warmed up to the name grandma at all.

"Don't make a big fuss about it. I used to be a little human girl, then I was an evil will without a gender, so just say he if you have to call us something. So, you're our grandma?" Jewel-Yard asked.

"Oh. Technically," Josephine said. "I'm not so used to that. You can just call me Josephine."

"You can call me Grandpa," Jonathan said to Jewel-Yard. "I'm not used to it either, but the more I hear it, the better I'll get with it. Life changes fast, and you just gotta try to catch up."

"Man, don't I know it," Jewel-Yard answered. "Brother-Grandpa."

"Yes, I've heard about that." Jonathan stood up and looked back toward Toriel. "So, now, we are all considered your children?"

"For as long as we can keep monsters knowledge out of it," Toriel reminded him. "A few months hopefully. Once the kingdom is re-established, that won't last long. It would be quite obvious I don't think of everyone here as my child."

"Aww, come on, Ma, don't say that," Sans teased her. He looked toward the kitchen, seeing Papyrus start itching his way out. He spoke to him telepathically.  _They've been sprinkled. Come on out. The more you hide, the more they can't get to know you, and the more their thoughts run away with them._

Papyrus moved quickly next to Sans.  _That was insane, if you hadn't moved fast enough, I would not be here! I knew this would be stressful but that was nuts! And now we continue to speak as if nothing happened. It's not always easy being us, is it?_

_Hey, at least I know the kids are safe. They got human souls._ Real good thing.  _If it's too much, Bro, you can back out. I get it._

_No, no. I can deal with this. As long as they stay sprinkled, I can deal with this. So a couple of days?_

_Yeah. Gotta see if we can't get or make some more powerful potion. It exists, I've seen it._ Alphys in the doubled timeline had powerful potion, but she had years to create and infuse it to be just right. It was the prisons that held it, probably for emergencies, so it didn't last as long. Worrying about sprinkling them once a year or once a month, or just once, was a lot better than this daily grind.

Well. For now, that sprinkling should be fine.  _Giving Frisk time with the fam. I am going to work. You wanna bail anytime, you can though. Anytime. Kay?_

* * *

**In An Undisclosed Alley . . .**

One of the interesting aspects of Sans' secret identities job was that it wasn't some building with papers and contract and things like that. It was simpler. There were hierarchies of half-monsters that associated with other half-monsters, that associated with the lowest group of half-monsters, which was his area. There was no set place to return to, just a set person. Jefred.

And normally he didn't come in on Saturdays, but considering that was gonna be a day Frisk could spend some time to get to know her family, and get them to relax a bit (hopefully), he was going to put in a little work. Sometimes, he just had to get the humans out. Sometimes, he had to get corrupted monsters out.

Honestly, Dodingo seemed like he would be a decent guy. Not much different than Sans actually. Frisk probably wouldn't ever agree with it, not after what she went through, but Liberty was good too. At least, to Sans. True, sometimes they didn't get the best people to take out, and Sans would just strand them out on an island or something (chance of survival). But sometimes?

"Dod," Jefred said to him, handing out his next mission. "You've handled a lot so far. You sure you can handle this one?"

Sans looked at the paper. He was supposed to terminate a scientist that . . . "Damn."

"Ooh. I know that look." Jefred reached for the paper back, but Sans tightened his hold on it. "You sure? It looked like it affected you. I know we don't discuss openly what we _are_ in the organization, but um. I'm sorry, if that's the case."

Sans folded the paper and put it in his jacket. He wiped his nose. They were going after a scientist that just killed a skeleton for research purposes. "I'll take care of it." Definitely. One more small skeleton they'd never get to rescue.

"Yes. It's always terrible when children are involved. These days, that's mostly what they are. Hm."

Sans looked back toward his boss. "Ever wonder why?"

"Why they don't even need to keep up their monsters pace anymore? I mean, they are eliminating these poor creatures before even reaching a breeding stage. More and more." Jefred shrugged. "We are looking into it, but all we can see is whatever these 'green' mutants are must be some kind of new future. Terrible future. It's hard to get much data and what we have isn't good."

"But you know where to get data?" Oooh. "I'm a damn bit good at data hunting, even better than assassination. If I can help?"

"Assassination, from your previous experiences, is probably your better area."

_Damn._ Sans wanted in on that. The kids were considered 'natural resources'. Being able to start a car, or be a battery. He didn't understand the full use yet of what humans were wanting them for. It had to be more than just for cars, and especially with what Jefred had just said. Even trying to burn Frisk out, like the Underground, the last of monsters, was nothing. "I am a lot better at gathering data than my 'previous experiences' will show." Come on. "Please. Really."

"Well? Okay." Jefred texted him. "There, in two hours. I'll bring what we have. Don't forget your job though."

"Aw, don't worry. I'll take care of them. Personally."

* * *

 

Sans stood there, waiting. It was easy to get to the address Jefred texted him. He took a small break to go back home. He couldn't simply ignore them all, that wouldn't get them anywhere. But this, he wanted to know about this. It might even explain why the humans wanted Frisk's determination so badly now. They had to have something in mind for it, and he seriously doubted it was to wipe out the kingdom earlier. They did that with a simple torch.

"Dod?"

Sans looked back toward Jefred. He had a mess of papers.

"It's all over the place, really. We can't pin exactly what they are trying to do. We know that the green mutants are in for a world of hurt, but they'll survive. The others though, things are getting iffy. See what you can piece together, and if you can do that, I'll put you on a different detail." Jefred had the papers. "Good luck. It's a mess."

"Thanks. I'll handle it."

* * *

He went back home, gave a brief greeting to Frisk, talked to the kids while they had a sandwich, and went back to his room with all the papers. There was a lot. Monsters used to live to be a decent age, almost always. The historical graphs were showing most died of old age. 63-83 was about the average age of death not more than twenty years ago.

There was a significant decrease to less than twenty one, with some kinds being completely wiped out, and some being endangered. Extremely endangered.  _Skeletons still exist, but only barely._ When had monsters become so throw away? He could see the surface details, surface reports, surface graphs, but everyone had seen that. There was something else missing.  _I wonder._

* * *

**Close to previous Underground . . .**

It was risky. No doubt the humans would be watching the area, long since having found out the monsters escaped. Sans didn't get real close, just close enough to see the cliff they left. He had to get within a good distance. If it was possible.

He could feel him. A little. Not much though.  _Gaster?_ _Hey? Do you know anything about why the monsters are dying off?_ Sans kept a simple pencil on a piece of paper.  _Left, no. Right, yes. Please? I'm keeping it as simple as I can, but I want to know what they want Frisk for. I want to know what they want with the green monsters._ Nothing. He had been communicating lately in such a hard way. So, Gaster either didn't know, or he was too weak to communicate, even from that close. No cheating. It was up to him.

* * *

**Later than night at Sans' Cover House. . .**

Sans spent all day concentrating on the papers. Even Papyrus started to help.

"Monsters went from necessary, to just a casual thing." Papyrus placed the paper down. "These so-called 'natural preservation green monsters slash mutants', they are the only ones that seem to be important. However? Data seems to . . ."

"Disappear." All the greens disappeared. No more data could be found. There was no guessing on how long they lived, they were each marked with a release anywhere from six onward usually. "Al said they were supposed to become assassins." If the assassins didn't know about the greens in the first place, then how could Al know that?

Assassins, they were a tricky thing to define up in Frisk's world. Yeah, they were monsters, and yeah, they killed whoever they were assigned to kill. But, their information was also known by the scientists that were the exact thing they were fighting against. As far as Sans could tell, there was a double standard going on. While they were fighting for the side of monsters, they were also put on other duties, and only the other duties were put on the papers. Signed, delivered, notified. The underbelly stuff had nothing but an agreement.

Shoot. No one even confirmed that 'Dod' could or could not do his job. That side, it was all about trust between monsters. What if there was actually an assassin in the prison Frisk lived, who had plans on bringing the kids into the fold before they 'disappeared'? "I think I better go question a little somebody."

"Al never says much," Papyrus said, "and Sunburstal, he can't read Al's mind to help. Yard only knows what Al tells him."

"Yeah, but I think we reached a point where he's _gonna_ haveta talk to Pop-Pop."

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	57. Green Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitions:
> 
> WWA: Weak Will Attachment: A condition in that the will pulls away from the soul. The individual may become scatter-brained or developed sociopathic tendencies. In severe cases, the will can detach from the soul.
> 
> SRF: Soul Reforming Foundation. This is the brand name of the whole company that was in charge of taking Frisk.
> 
> GL: Guiding Lights. Frisk wasn't a trained guiding light, but she could probably do the job. A guiding light is an individual who keeps the soulless on track in life instead of making major mistakes.
> 
> Melievers: A belittling name for those who believe monsters walk among them.  
> Mutants: Another name for half-monster. In that world, it's better not to get your name mixed up with monster since they have no rights. Sans still refers to them as monsters though.

 

"Hey, Beautiful?" Sans came into the room and greeted Frisk with less stellar greetings from his future In-Laws. No problem, let it fall off like water. "Can I take little Al for a second? Gotta have a word."

"I thought you were supposed to call them with both of their names?" Jonathan asked Sans.

"Most times, except if I really need to talk to one. Al." His voice was a little strained. "Let's go talk."

* * *

"Aw, come on, pops," Al started as Sans and Papyrus questioned him once again. "I'm gettin' to know my new grandparents. I mean, it's a meeting day. Let's go mingle?"

"Al." Sans bent down right in front of him. "Al, Al, Al. No more of this bypassing. I don't care. Usually I'm cool with you, but this is far enough. You knew about this stuff in the first place. Who told you? How do you know? Why doesn't Yard know more?" Al kicked around his feet, trying to pass on the question still. But, Sans wasn't giving up, not this time. "There's a time and a place for secrets. I heard that a lot. You probably have too, right? 'Cept there's another part to it. There's a time and place for certain secrets. Now, was it one of Frisk's guards? Did they tell you about the assassins, and then you told Yard?" Yard just didn't have much.

"What becomes of you when you get older?" Papyrus asked, trying to urge Al on to. "Al?"

"Al, how come you won't answer?" Even Sunburstal was trying to help. "Please answer them?"

"We were gonna be assassins. What else do ya need?" Al was getting defensive. "Leave me alone already."

"Who told you that?"

"Nunya business," Al said. "Can I go now?"

"Oh, the secrets are strong in you." Sans picked him up but Al refused to meet him anywhere near eye to eye. "Do you want to help your mom? Do you want to help the Underground recover? You could be a big help, Al. Come on. Please?"

"Why?" Al said. "It's pointless."

Ah. That phrase. Sans remembered when he thought that the most. Whether Frisk was good or bad, it was all pointless because everything was ending. Yeah, Al was hiding a big secret, and he had to find out how pointless it had been. "Helping your mom is pointless?"

"No, just telling." Al finally seemed to soften. "I mean, you care about mom. You care about us. Why do we need details? You're already doing what you can to protect us, right?"

 _Aw, no._ Sans was getting a really bad feeling with that phrase. "Kay. Yeah, I'm already doing everything I can to protect you and your momma Frisk. But." He held onto Al's little hand. "Al. If you know something about what's gonna happen to you or your mommy, you should tell me. Not only because I want to know, but you can't keep secrets buried like that. They eat at you." He rubbed his little fingers gently. "They gnaw at your very soul. So, I really need to know. For both our sakes."

"You gonna tell momma?" Al looked at his hand as Sans rubbed it. "She don't need to know. She's already scared, what with the will and the soul thing. Please? Pop." He spoke a little softer. "Daddy? Don't tell her?"

 _Shit._ Al never called him daddy. That wasn't his thing. If he was trying something new, there was a reason. "I gotta, Al. I can't keep secrets from her. I mean, your momma? She's gonna be my wife one day, just like your my kid. I can't hide stuff from her."

"Oh." Al yanked his hand away. "Then nothin' doin'. It's nothing, and you aren't getting it out of me."

 _Sans._ Papyrus spoke to him telepathically.  _This is obviously very serious. He needs to share it. Tell him you won't share with Frisk._

Not share with Frisk?

_Trust me, Brother._

Okay. Papyrus was the best monster out there. "Alright," Sans agreed. "Fine. I promise I won't tell Frisk." He watched Al for a little while.

"Okay," Al decided. "So, there was this guard, right? They come back and forth. Some have been guarding momma for like forever, but not all of them. Especially outside ones. Well, there was this one guard in particular and he was an assassin. He was supposed to kill momma and us. That's what he told me," Al confessed. "Only, he says that he was against it when he found out more about us. He didn't say much more, just that, he was gonna let us live. He said that when we got just a little bit older he'd come get us and we'd be assassins. He said it'd be better than our green fate." Al shrugged. "He never came back."

Green fate. "So do you know about the green fate?" Sans asked.

Al scratched his nose. "Of course." He didn't add anything to that.

"Can you add something to that?" Sans encouraged him. There was no assassin that knew specifically what happened to the green monsters. If the guy never came back, he was probably killed from the knowledge he gained. Knowledge Al had, and didn't want to share. "Al, come on. Please? For Ol' Sansy? Pop? Daddy? I need to know." Al couldn't keep whatever it had been inside him anymore.

"No pollution," Al said softly. "No gas. No oil. Just a nice, green paradise. Where everything's connected." He took his fingers and touched them together. "Just plug in your car. Just plug in your house. Just plug in everything, and nothing wasted." It sounded like it should be beautiful words, but Al started to do something he had rarely done before. Very rarely. Al rubbed at his eyes. "Sunburst weakens me so much, I don't like this!"

"He's not weakening you," Sans said, "he's getting you to feel a little more emotional, Al. That's something you gotta do. Now, this beautiful world you describe. Is everything beautiful in it?"

"Blue skies 'cause no pollution. Green grass. There's cylindrical tubes around the roads, and you look out of them, and you can see nature. All the animals are free outside, unburdened by humans. Everyone eats pretty much just plants, and there's several gardens. Everyone can eat, no one starves. Everyone's healthy, as healthy as they can be. It's a paradise." Al took a moment before taking a deep breath and said, "Because green monsters will be fed intravenously by tubes and are shoved into energy conductors to constantly supply a flow of energy. They'll never move again or know freedom . . . but the world's a paradise and everything's green."

"The . . ."  _Fuck?!_ "Al, are you saying you were supposed to be strapped into some machine to give it your energy for the rest of your life?!"

"Never to move again. Never speak. Never anything, we just go into a coma if were lucky. The strong ones that don't are surgically changed so they can't feel, speak, or move. Same thing, just conscious through it all. It's so scary!" Al hung onto Sans. "Batteries! We're just batteries to plug in to _create_ the paradise."

Sans hugged him back, and watched Papyrus also come over. Al kept the words general but Sans could already see it. Generation after generation would get hooked up. The thought, it was terrifying. He could feel Al start to shake. Or Sunburst. Or maybe both. Sans lifted him up higher and stroked his little back. So tiny, strapped into some machine. He felt the little shirt he wore right beside him. Little cotton shirt. Cotton felt nice. The kids already had it bad in the prison, he and Frisk probably spoiled them a bit, but he was glad he wore the cotton. He was glad Sunburst-Al could wear any shoes he wanted, or none at all.

He was glad when he felt his fleshy cheek against his bony cheek, and that he didn't back away. He moved back and forth with him, instinctively feeling like he really hadn't wanted him to ever get too far from him again. Maybe instinct. Maybe the fact he'd never forgive himself if a human ever tried to take him away.

"I can't run a city by myself," Al continued, his cheek still next to Sans', "but I can run part of a town, and I'm sure my future kid could run a whole town 'cause the momma will be like me, and when you get more of us natural resources together, they could start running a city. I mean, all you needs old fashioned dna and there ya go. "

"I get it," Sans said, "not exactly loving families."

"Then . . . you get what's goin' on with momma?" Al asked. "Why they really want her? Makin' us ain't easy. They like, have to groom us, and do stuff to us. See? We're not ever gonna be boss monsters," he admitted. "We'll be lucky if we see fifty. They took all that energy that should have given us the strongest powers to rule over other monsters and changed it to the transfer power." He looked down. "And so we ain't nothing. Barely can teleport." He sighed. "We should have had the power of kings, and now we aren't even fit for a pauper." He tried to laugh it off. "Anyhow, sorry I got so serious on ya."

"Yeah. No worries. I get it." Sans figured it out. He knew what they wanted to do with her. They only discovered the 'green way' within the last twenty years or so according to the way they treated monsters. From invaluable to nothing. If Al could run part of a town, they would need his kids after him to be even stronger, and they would need greater numbers. But it took a potential boss monster to get it started and getting that wasn't easy.

It was obvious from the other time he'd been taken to the surface. Found out Sans was perfect, then put him right back before anyone was aware of it. And this time? More destiny, but those scientists knew too. They read Frisk's soul, like it was some Friday Night Mini-Movie. "I figured the half-human part affected that," Sans said to Al. "Guess I never thought it was your green ability too." Which wasn't a natural ability, it was forced on the kids.

They needed more of the right kind of monsters. _They aren't going to kill off all the monsters with Frisk's determination. They are there to stop the war so they can get what they want._ Humans with that same knowledge could go back and pick and choose the right monsters before the war broke out. Using Frisk's determination, without her will, just a genuine powered determined soul. Who knew what it could do?

Hundreds, maybe thousands of monsters, being plugged in, only to benefit mankind.

"If they ever catch us, they're going to plug us in forever, Al?" Sunburst asked. "You needed to tell us that!"

"Not yet, we aren't old enough yet, but it don't matter," Al answered back. "It's just gonna scare others. It's pointless knowing, we're already safe as can be." Al looked back to Sans. "It's not all humans. Really, Pop-Pop. Not many even knew monsters exist. Not even I did. I thought I was some cross mutant thing at first. I think, anyone that even sees that kind of thing, that's what they think. 'Cause I am human. I look human. I got a human soul. And-"

"Yeah. I know it's not all." Sans knew Al was reading him and that his thoughts were going in a bad direction. It was instinctive. What was he supposed to be thinking after that? They wanted to take Frisk's soul from her, take some humans that probably worshipped the idea of building a paradise more than their own lives, and change the timeline to benefit them so that they could accomplish their dream of a complete paradise.

They could do it. Just like Frisk could go back to when she first fell, or even the Frisk part of her in Genocide. She'd be able to go back. Change the timeline. She held a determination higher than any human had. Just separate will from the soul. Take that memory. Take that part of her. It'd turn that soul into an absolute weapon. And the result would be the end of all monsters this time.

With the only ones surviving, _wishing_ they could die.

"Um? Pop-Pop?" Al touched his bony cheek. "Your face is real wet."

"Yeah." Sans rubbed it lightly, pretending he didn't hear Papyrus definitely crying behind them. "Mental image of your family like that isn't easy, Al."

"Well, I know. I mean. I didn't want to tell. You made me," Al reminded him. "I was fine keeping it to myself."

"Sans." Papyrus tried to rub his own eye sockets. "We are not quite that close to the children's real time. Frisk was only supposed to be a child now. D-do you think there are already monsters in that position yet?"

"It doesn't matter," Al told Papyrus. "If you get plugged in once, you're plugged in until you die. It doesn't matter."

"Never gonna happen." Sans had an extra choke in his voice but he hugged Sunburst-Al tightly. "Nothing is going to happen to you. Not your siblings. Definitely, not Frisk." Sans gave him to Papyrus. "Dry your sockets, Pap, it's fine. We're okay. We'll _stay_ okay. I gotta go talk to Asgore and Tori."

"Hang on!" Al protested.

"I said Frisk, Al, I wouldn't tell Frisk," Sans said. "It don't mean I can't tell them, and they can tell Frisk first."

"Cheatin' Sans. That's gonna hurt momma!" Al complained, starting to struggle against Papyrus. "She's already scared enough." Then? He moved to hugging Papyrus. Definitely Sunburst's scared emotions were dominating now.

"She's got the right to know what they want to do if they get her soul," Sans said to him. "The actions your momma can take at a time, or I can take, it all depends on several things. Several factors are involved, you know that. You're smart, Sunburst-Al." Which is why he wouldn't share it. He wanted his mom to believe if anything happened, they'd be fine. That she could do something about it to make life better for them. "I'm not keeping this a secret from her, no matter how much you might hate me."

Sunbust-Al coughed once, and rubbed his eyes again. "If we get taken, she'll get scared."

"She'd get scared anyhow. Your momma actually does a lot better when she knows what's at stake." Frisk hated the helpless feeling of not knowing. He finally got a head nod. "Take care of Sunburst-Al, Pap, I'll be back." Wait. Then again, as he took a step forward, he didn't like that idea. It felt. _Screw it._ "No, hang on." He went over and picked him up from Papyrus, placing him on his shoulder. Sunburst-Al hung on tight. "That okay?" He nodded. "Good. Let's go."

* * *

 

"Frisk?" Josephine approached her daughter from behind. Shortly after Frisk spoke with Sans the Skeleton, she had moved toward the backyard. She was over, staring at some of the flowers. She looked back and saw Sans staring out the door at them, but she wasn't budging for him. She moved closer to Frisk. "Frisk, are you okay?"

"Which color is your favorite?" Frisk asked her. She gestured to a row of flowers that were yellow, red, and blue. "I'm partial to yellow for sentimental reasons. I love the blue though." She looked down toward her black shirt. "Blue was my favorite shirt color. I like purple too. Purple's unique."

"Oh, blue is my favorite too." Josephine moved toward Frisk's side. "Sans the Skeleton wanted to comfort you, but I beat him to it. Knowing you, cornering you is the best way to find out about what's wrong."

Frisk gestured to the blue flower. "If anything happens, that's my future. So I better get the color right."

Josephine listened to Frisk, while trying to comfort her as Frisk told her what Sans had said. They wanted to steal Frisk's will away from her soul, place it in her children, and use it somehow to travel back and change history with the monsters, so they could create a green paradise. Josephine wasn't completely surprised about the development. For hundreds of years, mankind had tried to think about how it would preserve the earth. What it would do when the natural resources went out. How to handle the excess population and food shortage. The enhanced pollution people were creating.

It sounded like part of mankind found it's answer, but it was too cruel for words. She hugged Frisk gently. "I refuse to let anything happen to you or my grandchildren, Frisk. Those scientists will never find you, I promise." She rubbed her daughter's back, feeling her familiar embrace. "King Asgore and Queen Toriel assure me that the technology they are using on the new barrier will be very strong."

"The monsters have been underground, away from humans for so long. The science community cooked up some genuinely terrible things. What if their barrier isn't strong enough? What if it's found?" Frisk asked. "The Underground was burnt to nothing in less than a 24 hour stay. The Underground is getting their technology from those scientists' same designs." Frisk shrugged. "Who knows what terrible things they could have?"

* * *

"Doctor Void."

Doctor Void stood up, putting on his best face. Since Doctor Curtis had been too rambunctious with using a torch, two lives were lost. That was unfortunately the trouble with working with his kind. He stepped up to the podium of the court. "I am here to petition a safe and effective way to find a person of great determination that we need, as well as discuss a small blunder on behalf of SRF."

"Doctor Curtis did not shine a very good light on your special project," one of the court leaders said. "If Melievers even knew about this, it would be all over the nightly news. This is not something we need to make explicably known. I for one am not a meliever, but this goes far beyond what is tolerable."

"Tolerable from which point of view? The monsters or the rest of humanity?" Doctor Void tried to stay professional yet approachable. There was a head of three of the court, but one was already deadset against him. "I know Doctor Curtis went too far. It's truly not his fault, and to even claim it is, well, that's being intolerant."

"We are not basing this on being prejudice toward his condition," the second court leader said. "We are basing this on the fact he had two people killed in the pursuit of a determined person, with who knows what kind of damage taking place to the environment of that area."

"The only person who was at fault for this, was the person who gave Doctor Curtis the position to be there." Doctor Void stuffed his hands in his pockets. "We see this situation, seeing the fact that a man will never be able to see their family again. We know there are sons and daughters who miss and love their father, and wife who will be grieving for a long time." Doctor Void looked toward the leader on the left. Maybe he could be more swayed. "Doctor Curtis saw nothing but ten obstacles, and losing two but still having eight to get what he wanted. That is what having only determination and no soul provides. There is no guidance to right and wrong."

"Who was in charge of letting Doctor Curtis go out there?" The third leader said.

"He had been," Doctor Void said, "but he can't be at fault for that. His GL Erika Curlick was sick. Sickness is a natural thing, and so she cannot be held responsible either."

One of the leaders started looking through papers. "Let's talk about what you bring here for a second because this won't take long. The fact is that to put out such a high level of soul radaring for one person isn't going to work. What you want is only used in dire emergencies. Fires. Earthquakes. It is to help find the poor souls who are trapped, to give them a chance to live. The purpose for what you want it is not approved for it's function." He stamped Denied on a letter. "Now let's discuss this small 'blunder' as you put it. I think it's best to take actions to ban the SRF."

"The Soul Reforming Foundation has several wonderful uses," Doctor Void said, trying to counter the thinking.

"Yes, and few of them have ever been approved for public sponsorship or awareness," the second leader said, also striking the letter with his stamp of Denied. "You were created to find different ways to save individuals with soul problems, but ever since your leader had his own problem, your mission has been changed. You haven't created anything useful for humanity in over ten years, and even that wouldn't save you in this situation."

"The simple 'that' you are referring to saves weak souls that are known to unattach from the body. 2.5 million people survive, living in peace, knowing that they are fine and there is no need to believe they are lucky to live a full year. They don't have to worry whether their children will be affected by this and their souls taken shortly after birth from their own will. The 'that' even won us the Humanitarian of the Year Award." Doctor Void kept pushing. "We also created the technology to check for if the 'that' we created is even needed. We don't have to go back several years into the past to see the chances, we can see it straight inside of their DNA now if they will lose the bond with their soul." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "That is pretty good for a 'that'."

"As it very well may be helpful, and as the SRF used to be seen as such a good corporation-"

"For those who aren't saved, Guiding Lights are always-"

"Don't interrupt!" The first leader warned him. "Monsters and humans don't get along. They can steal souls, and humans can kill them too easily. It's a terrible combination, and so I don't mind that the world has kept these secrets of their existence in the dark. However, the SRF, in order to do what it wants to? It would not only increase the Melievers, it would have to get approval from all of humanity to do what it wants to do. And frankly, you would have to be out of your will to believe that was a good- out of your mind! Out of your mind," he quickly tried to correct himself. "I am sorry for that intolerance, I was born in a different time and I still have slip-ups every now and then."

"You said 'out of your will'." Doctor Void caught him. "That's prejudice."

The first leader went quiet.

The second leader took over. "There will never be a mass majority of humans that will think going green with monsters would ever be worth it. No matter how much it counteracts man's presence on this planet, it won't happen."

"You know what else is cruel?" Doctor Void asked. "Eating beef. Eating chicken. The cruelty of killing animals, gutting them, slaughtering them and chopping them up for their meals. It's not necessary, many people know it. We can live without meat, several have changed their ways. Yet how many people know how that yummy piece of steak hit their plate, and can still eat it? And why?" He chuckled. "Because we all know it tastes damn fine. And this? This isn't killing any monsters. It's saving them."

"Saving them by hooking them up and draining their power for the rest of their lives?" The third leader put in his word. "Monsters aren't cattle. Just because we can't get along with them doesn't mean they belong on a dinner plate, to use as you see fit. Not only that, but no one has the right to go back that far into time. I don't care how much determination they might have, going back that far could jeopardize an entire future. Too many people could be unborn. Things could drastically change. No, never."

Damn it. "My great grandfather started this company!" He was losing, and he was losing fast. Not only the authority to use what would find Frisk Carlisle in a matter of minutes, but he was about to lose the rights of the company! "No price is too great to save the world. People only care about the cow's rights when they don't see it. What people don't know directly, won't affect them. No more pollution! No more used resources!" He pointed at them each. "What about our Natural Resource monsters? They aren't even that very old yet."

"They will be taken into the Mutant Program."

"Of course, because that's healthy. How many suspicious cases have fallen into that program? How many scientist and monsters deaths have been increased since it's inception?" Doctor Void pushed. "How many are considered MIA?"

"The Mutant Program does nothing that has not been approved officially." The third leader stamped his Denied on the paper too. "Take that news however you wish."

Doctor Void stood there, listening to them on the time in which he needed to comply with what. Moving the Natural Resources. Severance Pay. Where to move the equipment to. Which small distributions needed to be handled first. "What about the guiding lights? You can't just eliminate SRF! What about the guiding lights?!"

"There will be a non-profit organization that will employ volunteers to help the soulless or partially weakening souls."

"Those are not certified GL's. Those are great people who care but that is not the same thing. This cannot just-"

"End of discussion. Leave or you will be escorted out."

"SRF keeps everything together, that is just one corner!" How could they really think this was a good idea? "We distribute the GL's to those with only wills, we keep double-timeline jumpers in place, we make sure there is not chaos between parallels that will cause an imbalance, and we were even working on the Advancement of Treatment for Shattered Souls!" He held his fingers together. "We are _this_ close to being able to bring them back to one place and time." They had already actually done that, but with the mind so segmented between timelines, they were just insane and put down to put them out of their misery. "I believe I've found a cure to bring them back, as well as readjusting their mind function. We were in the middle of testing it, but if it worked, would you let SRF stay in operation?"

"So humane, yet you believe that the SRF should really go back in time and change things to better the future?" The second leader asked. "Have you been tested for WWA yourself? Your grandfather six times removed had it happen, and your great grandfather had problems."

"I have a soul and will." Terribly offensive way to ask. "I admit, I was treated for Weak Will Attachment, but I do not have that problem anymore. I do not even need a GL." Which was good since they were about to be gone.

One of the leaders kept staring at him oddly. " . . . how far has SRF gone? Your soul is your soul, correct?"

That didn't matter. "My will is not detaching from my soul. I am not a soulless being like Doctor Curtis. I am not my grandfather. I just believe this is the best course of action to take for the future of humanity!"

"Dismissed."

"SRF does nothing on the scale of Barrier Spelunking International but you won't ever shut it down because that's just money. Nor will you ever touch Humanity Tech Incorporated. Saving lives, improving health conditions. That's worth the lives of monsters I see, but a greener planet isn't worth it? Oh but again, money."

"Dismissed!"

* * *

 


	58. The Real Shattered

Doctor Void stared out at his main laboratory. Everything that his family had tried to do, gone. Unraveled in a single day, thanks to a GL being sick. He walked across the floor, watching the unsuspecting employees continue to work around their computers, not yet knowing every single one of them were about to lose their jobs if he wasn't strong enough. One mistake. Just, one.

There was only one chance at redemption. If it didn't work, there was nothing more he could do.

"Let me go!" A young boy screamed and kicked as he was dragged to him. "I never did anything to you!" The hatred in his eyes. So much determination. Yet, was it enough? He moved to a drawer where he took out a determinator probe and placed it in front of the boy. He struggled.

"Barely enough," Doctor Void had to admit. "He must have simply doubled by accident, not because of his determination." It happened. Rare, but happened. The boy now had a regular single soul though, and he had what he needed. "Bring him to the extractor."

The boy repeatedly kept yelling no, already guessing his fate. Overreaction. It happened to humans all the time naturally. He would be fine. "Once this is all fixed, I will get you your own Guiding Light. You'll be fine." The boy ranted more about how he didn't want a GL, how he'd rather just be killed, oh woe is him, etc.

If only they had permission for the good equipment. There would be nothing to drag anyone to, and no going out and trying to bring anyone back. It would simply find the strongest determined soul, and beam the soul straight to the lab. No muss. No fuss. No screams and cries begging for mercy or death. Quick, clean and efficient.

* * *

_I won't let them do it. I can't let them do it._  He wasn't just a body, he was a soul too. It didn't matter that some humans couldn't always hold theirs, that was different. It wasn't him, and they didn't have to go through what he would have to.

He'd already overheard him. He knew what he wanted, and he knew? Frisk had no chance of escape, not with their technology and what they would do.  _I'm gone now._ He couldn't save himself anymore. There was only one thing left to do. When they extracted the determination from his soul, he would let go of his complete self too. Mind and body.

He didn't want to live like that. He didn't want to live like that.

He felt himself being thrown into the extractor. The lock sealed up tight behind him as he looked around. He was only restrained by the people who were carrying him, so he was free to express himself. He could bang on the glass with his hands or kick around with his feet. He could, but that's what they wanted. For the soul to express itself in a pointless manner. Not to stay calm.

Not to stay focused. On the brink of what would be his death, of the end of who he had been. Only his determination could let him do it. Before they take it away . . .

A message. A message that only souls with the strongest souls would hear.

_I refuse to let them win. I refuse to let them win. I refuse to let them win. Frisk Carlisle. Wherever you are._  Then, he stopped. His determination heard something else. At the brink. He was almost at the brink of losing it, and he picked up something he'd never heard before. No human could. And, his request started to change as he heard the echo of the saddest whispers. Never. _I'll never let them. You have to be the one. To stop them. Frisk. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. For all of you. It says sorry too. It couldn't help me. It couldn't help you. Yet. Frisk Carlisle. Save Frisk Carlisle, or we'll never be saved. Everyone! Hear me, please!_

* * *

**Backyard Surface. Liberty's Residence . . .**

Frisk propped herself up slighty from Sans' grasp. She could hear something. They had been relaxing in their backyard. All the children were tucked into bed. Her mother and father were in bed. Asgore and Toriel were in bed. Everyone was in bed, except Papyrus who had gone out for some ice cream. "Do you hear that?"

"What?" Sans asked. "There's nothing but the wind. No one's even up, Frisk."

"No. There's another soul. A strong soul." Communication of the strongest souls. In death, when souls lingered, they could often communicate a little, before it was all over. But the strongest souls could communicate at almost the brink of death, to other strong souls. That kind of power though. "They are trying to say something."

_. . . Frisk Carlisle must make it . . . hear me . . . there's no stopping it, not for anyone else. Help. Help. Help. Her. Help her. Succeed._

Help her? Who was it? Why were they wanting to help her?

* * *

**Inside the Liberty's Residence . . .**

"Jonathan, do you hear that?" Josephine moved out of bed. She could feel it. A falling soul, a strong soul. She could feel that kind of thing. It was sometimes how a human soul said goodbye, especially if they were all alone at their death. Jonathan was still fast asleep.  _A poor fallen soul. I am here._ She listened to the words. Frisk. Her daughter? They were talking about her daughter.

She went and got dressed, heading out the front door before locking up. It was talking about Frisk. She had to feel her way to it. She had to help it, and find out more. The words couldn't be exact, but Frisk needed to do something. She got into her car and drove off, feeling the direction of the voice. The begging. The pleas.

* * *

**Outside . . .**

"I gotta go, it's talking about me." Frisk felt Sans grab onto her hand. She looked back toward him. "I have to go."

"There's a voice, a strong voice squawking about protecting you, right?" Sans seemed to hold her even tighter. "Then staying out of it is the best thing. Your pregnant, Frisk. We got the kids here. You can't just run off. Besides?" She felt herself being pulled closer to him. "I'll just take it as a warning even more that I need to keep my eye on you. Now come on. Bed. World doesn't stop spinning for us."

Frisk looked back down, trying to concentrate. The words, she had trouble hearing them as strong. Her own mind had so much confusion and stress inside. To focus on it was almost impossible. Even if she wanted to follow it. "I don't think I can follow it."

"That settles that. Then, bed." Sans led her into the house. "I'll wrap you up extra tight."

* * *

**24 Hour Ice Cream Shop . . .**

"Aw, thank you for my order!" Papyrus greeted the ice cream scooper worker behind the counter. He took his mint chocolate chip, strawberry, and french vanilla stacked cone to a seat. Being without Sans had been hard, but one thing he had liked about being his undercover self before he moved in with Sans again? He had learned about Ice Cream's many flavors. His quaint little home had been only one block from an ice cream shop. Considering he was always living with some . .  . stressful things now, a nice ice cream before bed was just the ticket.

* * *

**Airport . . .**

"I need this plane," Josephine demanded. "Let me on. Someone needs my help." She paid for the late ticket, first class. It took nearly all of the extra money that Asgore and Toriel gave to her and Jonathan, so they didn't feel as reliant and could get their own groceries and goods if they wanted.

Only twenty dollars left. She was determined to make it.

* * *

**Morning . . .**

Frisk's mother found herself on a road with at least ten more cars heading in the same direction. Had they all heard the cries of the anguished? Up ahead, she could see a large facility that had the words SRF. The old soul reforming company? Impossible. They employed GL's to help take care of the soulless.  _Who is hurting there?_

She had her taxi pull into the facility and shut the door. It was the last of her money. She could call to get back home, that was nothing big. She could find a way to a phone somehow. As she walked in, she expected to see some kind of receptionist. She thought she would have to look around deeper, investigate and use her wits to find her way in but-

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. For the world. I'm sorry everyone._ The voice no longer sounded alive. It didn't have an ounce of warmth to it. It was cold. It felt . . .

She watched as a doctor passed some kind of probe over her. It started to make a large sound.

"I never knew this would happen. I was only trying to go back far enough." He smiled at her. "Good morning. I'm Doctor Void."

As he said that, she noticed Doctor Curtis. She had seen him before. Wait. Her and Jonathan was unconscious when they were taken, awoken in cells. But him, she had seen him! "You!"

"We could use this one," Doctor Curtis said. "Frisk Carlisle will come running for her."

"No need," Doctor Void said. Josephine felt him grab onto her arm. "According to what I just got off of her?" His smile turned devilish. "She's even stronger than her daughter."

Josephine started to struggle. Her blind determination just led her into a trap! "How could I be stupid?!"

"Because strong determination _is_ blind. No idea what it's doing, it's just got to do it." He called for more security, and secured the doors. People who refused to leave were quickly taken care of.

Josephine felt herself being thrown into some kind of machine. Inside of it, was a fallen body. Long gone.  _You were the one calling to me? Why?_ She kicked the body bitterly, knowing that at the end, it knew what it was doing. She kicked the door and started to bang on the windows. "Get me out of here! I refuse to stay in here like this!"

No one listened. She started to feel something strange moving through her body. They . . . they were taking her. They were taking away what made her, her.  _My soul._ She stopped banging and tried to concentrate. _Help me. Help me, someone!_

**Don't.**

_Huh? Who is there?_ Who was saying don't? It didn't feel . . . right.  _Who are you?_

**It. Must. Balance.**

The feeling. It wasn't human at all. It didn't feel like something a monster would have either. It felt. Fractured. Sh . . . shattered?  _Are you a shattered soul?_ She waited for a response, but there was none. As time moved, she felt so much less . . . will. So much less of everything. When her determination felt almost gone, she heard it again. This time, the voice was more than just a whisper. She could hear the softness in it. Familiarity.

**You can save Frisk.**

_Frisk._  How did she save Frisk, didn't she just mess everything up?  _How?_

**Don't break. Rest now.**

Josephine felt her body getting weaker as she slid against the glass door. The way the words said it. She couldn't understand it all. She would never get the chance to. What she did understand was a shattered soul was letting her know. She was saving Frisk . . . by dying. _No Guiding Light._ She looked back to the other fallen soul. The humans must have realized he was calling out. It took everything to do it.

Josephine hardly had any energy left. She crawled to him and held his hand in hers as she closed her own eyes. She could have survived, let it all happen. But it was clear. To do what they wanted, Frisk would be unborn. And, she was the key.  _For you, Frisk._ They would get more than her determination. They would get a fighter! They would get a girl she gave birth to, who had just as much determination as she once did. With the last of her soul. The last of her will. The last of everything.

She would send Frisk back herself.

**Stay. Whole. Rest now.**

The voice spoke like a low whisper on the breeze. Soothe. Calming. Lulling her to sleep. Forever.  _Jonathan. Frisk. I love you so much._ A soft tear escaped her eye before she felt herself becoming so light. She knew that voice speaking to her, she couldn't deny it.  _Take care._

* * *

**TIME RESET: THE HUMAN/MONSTER WAR**

Frisk found herself lying in bed. Sans was still snuggled up tight to her. After her reaction last night, she wasn't surprised he was holding her. Yet, something felt wrong. She felt . . .

She opened her eyes. "Sans." Her voice was soft, dry. There was no grass. It was dirt. The bed was their bed, but they were surrounded by dirt. "Sans." She called to him stronger. "Sans!" She shook him awake, seeing no house.

"Huh?" Sans woke up. It took him a minute to realize the same thing she did. He rolled out of bed so fast, he barely caught his balance. He stood up and took it all in, same as Frisk had. Then he turned to look at Frisk.

"What happened?" she asked.

He didn't answer at first. Just placed his hand on her belly.

* * *

Sans wasn't surprised at all when Frisk crumpled. He didn't blame her. "We have to go to the current Underground place. Get close to it, Frisk. We have to talk to Gaster." He picked her up. She was in no condition to deal with anything. She? She lost. Everything.

So did he. Papyrus was gone. Juleyard and Al. Jewel and Sunburst. Toriel and Asgore. The whole future. Not to mention? Frisk was no longer pregnant either. Somehow, without Frisk, the humans did it.

They reset time. How Sans and Frisk were brought back, he didn't know either. No matter how it hurt, all he could do was hold Frisk, and teleport his way around, asking other monsters to help with directions to Mount Ebbott.

* * *

**Mount Ebbott.**

Technically, Gaster would be alive right now, but he didn't need the present one. He needed the one he'd always communicated with. Through all of time. Even in the time he was alive, his connection should still be down there. "Gaster!" Sans yelled. Frisk was so out of energy, she'd already gone unconscious. "Gaaaaaaster!" He had to connect with him. No matter what it took. Even if he had to stay there for years, he had to know. What happened. "Gaster!"

Sans watched as a strange breeze curled around Frisk's hair. Gaster. Then, he heard something. Something strong. A very strong Gaster. But. There was something different. He had a voice. A female voice.

_Take care of her._

He'd recognize that voice from anywhere. The abrasive tone was gone though. It was something he thought he'd never hear from it. It? Not being Gaster, whom he and Papyrus had assumed it had been. It wasn't him.

It was Frisk's mom.

She'd . . . been shattered.


	59. An Undeserved Chance

"You awake yet?"

Frisk opened her eyes. She wanted to believe it was all a terrible dream. That the worst thing they were dealing with was her parents not hurting anyone. But, there was nothing. Her parents weren't even born yet.

_Frisk._

_Wait._ Mom? Frisk looked outward. "Momma?"

"They used her for her determination," Sans said to her, still holding her tightly. "She didn't want to split from her will. She was strong enough to hang on," he said almost in disbelief. "It wasn't Gaster all these years. It was Josephine Carlisle. She shattered."

Shattered?!  Frisk stared ahead of her. "But, but this is Gaster's area! Why would she be way out here?"

"I don't know the rules of shattering," Sans explained. "Your momma's just got a lot of  strength. Took us back here with some to spare. She probably used that to get close to the Underground. To watch over you." And him. All those years.

"Mom." No. Frisk knew her mother had a lot of determination. She never knew she had just as much as her.

_You must stop them._

"How?" Frisk asked. Her mother's voice though. It was silent.

"Frisk, shattered can only communicate so much. The more they do it in each timeline, the less they can do further on." He didn't know how to put it better. "Since your meeting, knowing that you are meeting _her_ , she's gonna communicate more than ever, but it's short term." All those years Underground. She could never explain anything. He and Papyrus just felt her presence. Even growing up. "Your momma's got power, but she can't drain it all here either." Sans laid down a piece of paper on the ground with yes, no, and something that looked like a pencil. "Josephine? Can we get back home?"

"We have to," Frisk said. "It doesn't make any sense! I-I mean, time balanced. Yard and Jewel. Sunburst and Al. It balanced. It already balanced. We paid the price already." She hugged her shoulders. "It balanced. It all balanced. So, how? I don't . . ." She touched her stomach. She hadn't really gained any weight. Never even felt them yet. But. All of her children, born and unborn. Were gone. "It. Balanced."

_Both sides. Without core._

"Your mom's trying." Sans came closer to Frisk. "Even she can't speak out like this forever so you've got to listen to every word like it could be her last."

Frisk nodded. She knew that. She would memorize every sweet word she could hear.  _Both sides. Without core. Both sides. Without core?_ It didn't make any sense.

"Josephine. You've been helping out. Since? Well, childhood. Which is great and all. But." He sighed. "Just confirm some things. I just." He needed to hear it. So did Frisk. He started to spin the pencil object around and around the yes/no paper. With her daughter there, it was time to see how powerful she could be. "Are any of the kids alive in this whole mess?" No. He spun again. "Can we ever get back home?"

Frisk watched it spin, knowing what it would land on, but willing that it just wouldn't land on-

No.

"Frisk isn't pregnant anymore." Sans spun again, once again getting a no. "You brought her back here." A yes. "I came back 'cause I was touching her. Same with the bed." A cross between yes and no. "Okay. You can see in different times." Hm. "I accidentally came because I touched her, but since you see across timelines, you also realized I was supposed to? That's why you helped me and Papyrus?" Too wordy. Still a cross between yes and no.

"Did she have it?" Frisk asked softly. "The bad me, momma. The genocide me, was she pregnant again too?" She spun what Sans had been spinning. Yes. "Did she . . ." She was thinking of her mom's words again. "Did she have Juleyard and Al too?" Yes. "She got a happy ending." Yes.

Yes. Well. "My genocide self. The one who killed with no remorse . . ." That. That wasn't right. That wasn't. She felt Sans hand on her shoulder.

"Don't," he warned her. "It's better not to know about other timelines. Hers isn't yours."

"Why can't I know? There's nothing." Frisk glanced toward the ground. "There's nothing time could do to make me pay anymore." She started to walk away. No family. No friends. What was left of her mother was sprawled out against timelines, never to hold her. Never to communicate the same way.

Why couldn't she just let her go, be unborn like everyone else in the world had just been? Because. She was still her little girl to her. A piece of her humanity must have hung on with that. A tiny piece wanted to protect her daughter.

Now, Frisk was stuck. On the monster side of the world. Should she walk over to the human side, just try and find a place for her? No. It was medieval. Anyone who would take her in wouldn't have her best interest in mind. The world was different back then.  _Only hurt. Just more hurt._ As she walked, she stumbled slightly and caught herself. No, she wouldn't bother catching herself right now.

* * *

"I know." Sans caught her. If she thought he was just going to let her walk away after everything, she was wrong. "I lost them too. I know they were never born though. Nothing hurt. Nothing hurt for everyone." He hugged her. "Okay, that's a lie. It did hurt two." Them.

"I don't know what to do," Frisk admitted. "This isn't a time I want to live in."

"Monsters will be fine with you," Sans said. "Don't need to go to the humans in this time." They weren't going to treat her right. Rights for everyone with humans took a long time to achieve, and even that wasn't perfect in the time they were in. "Let's go. We'll go to Toriel and Asgore." She didn't budge right away. "Those future scientists don't know we are here. We can tell Tori and Asgore, Frisk. If they are ready, it'll be fine."

He knew she didn't want to hear that, but she nodded. Cooperative. "You can tell them," Frisk said. "As long as someone tells them. They wouldn't trust me. I'm a human. The same thing that will take them and use them for a 'green paradise'." Her voice was so thick with those words. "Just a nasty, terrible human that cares about nothing. Not even their own kind."

Just too much. Even Sans couldn't shrug it off. His entire life had been taken away. Not killed, just never existed. Nothing happened. He had no obligation to nothing, except to get to the royalty and tell them about it. Maybe the real Gaster could do something if he knew in time what the humans wanted to do?

But, yeah. Save the world. That was his small part. The price to do it though. It was too damn high. "You can come with me." He looked back toward Frisk. "If they know your mine, they'll leave you alone." Then. Shit. "I mean." She wasn't his. They didn't have any children.

She gently smiled. "Not anymore. You're not tied anymore."

"I'd rather be tied. We'd still have them."

"I'd rather be tied too." Frisk wiped her eye. "Not existing." She bit her lip. "It didn't hurt them?"

"Nah," he agreed. "It didn't hurt them." He picked her back up. "I know I'm not tied to you, but you're the only thing I've got. Don't stray. Please?"

Frisk nodded. Right now. Even her mind wanted to hold onto some kind of connection, to a future that would never exist.

* * *

**The Monster Kingdom's Castle of Asgore and Toriel.**

Toriel did not know how to take the news at first as this monster, Sans, explained what had happened. It was hard to believe. There were so many details to remember that her and Asgore had him write notes as he spoke. So incredible. If the human hadn't been cloaked with such strange wear, she would almost not believe it. Yet? That expression too. Even a skeleton could not hide the depths of pain in the light guiders. Toriel came off of her throne and walked through the grass, to look out their window.

The human strolled silently outside the grounds. Bending down and strangely picking at a yellow flower, she held it close. "I'm sorry. She was yours," she spoke to Sans.

"Um." Sans the Skeleton didn't know how to answer. "Two kids. Great kids. She was pregnant too. She ain't no more. None. Not. Nothing." His voice couldn't make long sentences and Toriel could not blame him. Poor monster. "Brother. Good future. Friends. Family. All gone."

"The humans waged war against us, and of course won," Asgore said from his throne. "This time, they are going to collect the boss monsters?"

"Yeah. For their . . . paradise." Sans almost spat it out as he continued to stare out the window. "No foolin'. This ain't no grand joke. I couldn't make this up."

"Of course it's not," Toriel said to him. "You can't hide the sorrow from your face." She looked back out the window. "Nor hers. You've lost not only your time, but your whole family. Everything and everyone doesn't exist. You were robbed of your future."

" . . . could say that," he said softly. "Uh. So? You got a plan?" Sans asked. "I gotta say. Once Frisk kind of deals with this thing. I think momma might, uh, be able to help take care of it. All she needs is a stick and some LOVE. Point her in the direction."

"LOVE is not a very stoppable thing," Asgore warned Sans. "She would mow down anyone in her path."

 

"Teleport her over to the humans. Take care of the rest. Let her take all those rotten sons of . . ." He stopped. "Nah, you're right. Not 'cause she couldn't do it." She would lose herself, and _if_ Chara was somehow with her, he could be started the double timelines over again.  _No more of this crap. Not doing this again. Ain't no difference._

"I think in this instance you should try talking to Gaster." Asgore stood up and walked toward Sans. "He is infamous in his genius. If he knows what to expect, then maybe he can stop it."

"Yeah. Never go Underground. Never get torn apart." He was so quiet. "Never have me. Great idea. I don't really want to be born."

What? "Did you say _never_ have you?" Toriel asked Sans. "Dear Sans the Skeleton, are you saying you're his child?"

"Maybe." That was all he could give. If they stopped the war, then there was a good chance he might not be born. "DNA. Trying to save the skeletons." Pointless chatter.

Oh. Oh so much could happen that could tear everything off balance. They were brought too far back. "Mother's name. Year you were born. We can't let a paradox happen. You must be born, you can't unbalance the timeline," Toriel insisted. "As long as we give it an old-fashioned try, destiny should manage the rest. Year you were born?"

"I don't really care," he answered slobbishly. "I really . . . don't. I mean. I . . ." He shrugged. "I screwed up. I thought that fixing the timeline was the most important thing in the world. And look? Look what it did." His skull flung downward. "Erased everything. Everyone. How could it possibly have hurt us any worse?" He looked out the window and pressed his hands on the glass. "Safely living down in the Underground while I visited daily. Nothing wrong with that. There was nothing wrong with that, Beautiful."

Toriel cocked her head lightly. He was speaking to the human in his head.

"Besides, destiny's gonna get it's way. Frisk's mom will see to that. I'll be born just fine, and forced back here somehow, so it all matches. 'Cause that's balance. Cause that's freakin' balance. Can't let _me_ be askew. Acute. Nope. Just." Sans stopped. "I've studied enough about barriers, and there's a place being brought here. A whole slew of future humans. I'll sneak in, grab some barrier things, and we'll make the kingdom safe. Happy ever after. They'll never find a boss monster again. Yay."

Everything was so monotone. So uncaring, while being caring. It was clear he wanted to save the Kingdom it's dreadful fate, but he was hurting so deep inside.

"I just . . ." Asgore spoke softly. "I just _couldn't_ let them slaughter an innocent little monster that didn't understand about human souls. I did not mean to bring a war upon us."

"Yeah. Everything balances." Sans paused a moment. "Even that viewpoint will change with you. Time changes everything."

Asgore moved away from his throne to look out the window with Sans. "Humans of the future will try to stop the ones who are wanting to wage war now?"

"Yeah," Sans said. "It's a way worse fate. Let'em do their convincing thing. I'll work on our own barrier." So quiet. "I just ask for _one_ thing. I want the human here with us. Same kind of respect."

"Yes," Asgore agreed. "It's fine with me. Tori, hon'?"

"Of course," Toriel agreed. "She may stay as long as she likes." She glanced back out the window. "You should go see her. She needs company."

"She lost everyone she ever loved. Guarantee company isn't on her agenda." Still, he started to walk out.

* * *

Sans watched Frisk staring at a yellow flower, sitting on the ground. She didn't glance back as she asked, "Can I be unborn?"

"Nah," he answered softly as he approached her. His feet enjoyed the grass below them. Real grass in the kingdom. Monsters really shared a good deal of the planet, but he wasn't in the right frame of mind to appreciate it. "Your momma will make sure it don't happen. Just like she made sure of a lot of things." He sat down next to her. "She'll make sure her other self finds your daddy still the same way. She'll make sure you get up that mountain. She'll make sure she's got the strength to do it all. She'll make sure the other side stayed balanced. Her presence will even be there during my birthdays growing up," he admitted. "I always thought it was Gaster. Figured it had to be another skeleton. Super strong. While alive, I couldn't feel the same thing from her. Body got in the way." He stopped. That probably wasn't helping. "She's a good mom. I guess. We were meant to get along all those years anyhow."

" . . . she was," Frisk admitted as she twirled her flower. The only reminder she had of what they all had. "Are Jewel and Sunburst dead too? I mean, unborn." Frisk let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry. There's a difference between the two."

"I don't know about wills," Sans said. "That's something Gaster would have to answer."

"You are extremely short. A part of me is disappointed in that."

Sans turned, hearing Papyrus' voice, but he didn't see Papyrus. He saw a skeleton with a strange crack down his eye socket, and about as tall as him.

"Other than that, I suppose it's okay. I'm not a very fatherly type. I am Gaster." He extended his hand toward Sans. Sans shook it. "There. Better. We've met. Awkwardness away." Gaster tried to look at Frisk. "Future human. Was carrying and now not. Sorry."

Not a very warm monster. Sans couldn't judge him at first sight though. It was a bad and awkward situation. "I'll help you get the barrier stuff you need."

"No need to," Gaster said. "I can handle it myself. I don't need anyone slowing me down."

"I can come!" A bubbly voice came from behind Gaster. Sans saw someone as tall as Papyrus come fumbling forth.

"Blaster, no. Stay. Go away," Gaster informed him. "Down."

"Aw, come on, Bro," Blaster said. "I want to help out a little." He shoved his head straight at Frisk. "Hi! I'm Blaster. Sorry about your whole non-existent future. But, well? It's okay if you think about it." He rubbed her head like she was a little girl. "If no one's been born yet-"

"Blaster!" Gaster scolded him. "Will you just move? I need to get coordinates so that I can get to the humans technology and use it against them."

"Just trying to cheer up the human. Excuse me." Blaster reached into his jacket and pulled out a strange tortilla looking burrito with an odd smell. "That'll help. Here you go. On the house." He tried to give it to Frisk. "Come on, PG. Give it a bite."

"PG?" Frisk asked.

"Pretty Girl," Blaster mentioned. "Hey, you sure do speak Monster well."

"Stop flirting with her," Sans warned him.

"Oh. My mistake." Blaster backed away. "Thought that whole kids don't exist thing meant she was solo again. You still got dibs?"

"Will you not speak that way?" Gaster scolded him. "Honestly! Some civil manners would go a long way with you." He took a deep breath and looked toward Frisk. "I'm sorry about that."

"Cha. If it weren't for destiny." Blaster shrugged and walked away. "I'm gonna go get hammered."

"Blaster!" Gaster scolded again. "Oh." He looked in the distance. "Hammer of Justice. Your puns will be the death of me." Gaster looked back toward Sans. "You did take more after me than him, right?"

Sans couldn't help it. In all of the shit they just went through and lost. He smiled. "Think I'm more like him when the world isn't turning to shit. My brother ends up being more like you." A lot sweeter though, but they shouldn't be perfect matches.

" . . . eh. Okay? This is very strange," Gaster admitted. "I'm not exactly used to meeting my child I didn't even know about. I had no idea I would ever end up with one in a huge, distant future."

"Been there," Sans said softly. He didn't need to be there anymore though. "You doing okay, Frisk?" He felt her pull into his arms closer. It looked like the comedy relief between Blaster and Gaster had done her some good too.

"King Asgore demands I must fork over Magic DNA now, so that this whole thing doesn't become unbalanced." Gaster handed Sans some money. "Take this for you and your girl. I will make room for you while you are gone."

Girlfriend? "She's not my girl. She was . . ." Someone.

"Sure she isn't." He didn't sound convinced. "Go on. Take a left around the corner and you'll find a place much better tasting than Blaster's burritos." Blaster just laughed far away in the background.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 


	60. Dead Inside

**Flameboys**

"No one ever told me he was this old," Sans said to Frisk as he watched someone who was almost a dead look alike to Grillby serving behind a counter. A simple joke to try and lighten the situation. Not even close to working, for either of them.

"Solomon the Salmon, I will bring the Hammer of Justice down on your head if you touch my burger again!" Gerson's voice. Young, yet still somehow the same tortoise. He looked back toward Sans and Frisk. "The burgers are new on the menu. Recommend trying them. Pretty tasty." He glanced back at Frisk again. "Your . . . human?"

"Hey, it's new nephew." Blaster came over toward them. "Hey, new nephew. Hey, new nephew's lost girl. What's up? Hey, Flameboy. Regular." He took a seat. "Three of them. Don't forget the fish on mine."

Sans watched as multiple little flames ran around sending out food. The place was definitely bigger. If it was so near the kingdom, maybe that's why Grillby's little place had lasted so long? The monsters nearest the kingdom when the final deal was struck were the only ones who survived.

"Here you go." Blaster took a plate of burritos from the little fire racers. He handed one to Sans, and one to Frisk. "So Lost Girl? Your name's Frisk, right?"

Frisk nodded and took a small bite of the burrito.

"Aw. You know. Don't feel too sad. 'Cause you get to make a new future. It never came yet," he reminded her.

"We liked our future," Sans said bitterly, until he felt a little awkward for what he said. "Starting to like it."

"Well. I'm sorry about the babies you were carrying too," Blaster said. "Even if you can travel back in time 'cause of some overdeterminated mom, it just couldn't come. Too far back."

"We. Know." Sans didn't want to hurt his Uncle. First time he ever got to talk to him, but he wasn't helping anything. Frisk knew she couldn't go back hundreds of years and have her kids be just fine.

"It just wasn't meant to be. Things aren't always meant to be," he answered. "Even if you didn't lose them, they probably wouldn't have been meant to be. I mean, some flower being forced to give his power to you? It doesn't work that way. Should have known from the beginning."

"Hey, Blaster." That was it. "You're not telling us anything new so just leave us be for awhile."

"Just saying. If the other you had kids that couldn't be born without help from your mom, just to keep things even while you had to, then chances were only one of you would have them, PG. Shattered interference never turns out super well." Blaster bit into his burrito. "Forcing a situation to two timelines meant that only one was going to end up with them, and since that flower didn't know or care about you nearly as much, made sense that the one he went with was the winner."

"Knock it off!" Sans got up. He moved Frisk out of the way. Could he have made her feel more dead inside?

"If Flowey had stayed . . ." Frisk finally spoke. "I lost them because he didn't choose me."

"Frisk." Sans moved her backward farther toward Gerson. "Watch her." He turned back around and went back to Blaster. "You. Outside. Now."

"Stop." Gaster appeared at the door. "Blaster, are you bothering them on their date?"

Blaster shrugged. "Being honest with them. Nobody else would say it. No regrets before I get killed in the war."

"You won't get killed in the war!" Gaster yelled at him. "Stay near the castle. Stay out of trouble. You'll be fine, Brother." He groaned. "Go." Blaster left the area. Gaster looked toward Sans. "Walk with me, Sans. Gerson can watch Frisk. He is in charge of the defense right now, trust me. Come."

* * *

Sans walked along the beach. Nice place. "I don't want to leave Frisk for long."

"I need you to understand a couple of things. Son," Gaster added. "Should I call you son?"

What a sense of deja vu. "Sans the Son is fine with me," he joked. "Sans is fine."

"Sans," Gaster went with. "King Asgore and Queen Toriel spoke to great lengths with us, not wanting anything to mess up. Blaster doesn't always deal well . . . with some news. Hearing of his death was greatly disturbing. His emotions jumbled up what he was trying to say to you." He cleared his throat. "The children of the other timeline were not supposed to be. Since Frisk's mother balanced the timeline, giving her the children she shouldn't have. This Frisk did not have them. She did."

"Sounds like the same thing," Sans remarked.

"No. Um. Very few things can cross from one timeline to another. An unborn soul is one of them. Since Frisk had been sent back, knowing her mother, her children went to the other her. If it hadn't been for Frisk, the other her would have lost them." Gaster swallowed. "Whether you want to tell her that or not is up to you. Destiny gave her children to the other her that shouldn't have had them."

The other her. "Her mom interfered. Other Frisk has them, because her mom interfered."

"They would be outright dead if Frisk traveled this far back with them," Gaster put into perspective. "Frisk's mother? The shattered. They can see across everything. She did what she could. I'm sure if she could have prevented everything altogether, she would have."

Sans thought back to the presence he felt in the lab when he first went up to get the kids. "Yeah. She tried."

"Sans? I speak to you as more of a friendly father with this next part," Gaster warned him. "Um." He seemed stuck for words. "The future is unwritten now. I encourage you to make your own."

"Yeah," Sans agreed. "I know. Get up and move on with life. I get it."

"I imagine it's tough to do that with the human. She is a hard reminder of what happened," Gaster said, "but-"

"Not ditching her." Ever. Maybe she would get some nice humans to live with to take her in, but there was a greater chance she would get taken in by a bad human. Rights for women back then? No way. She also couldn't just hang around the monster kingdom without someone watching for her. "Never gonna happen."

"I was going to say that I think that's fine. There is plenty of room in our home for her too," Gaster confirmed to Sans. "We've been at war for some time, and some of the hardest hit were our family. So? Plenty of room. Blaster is supposed to be out getting sheets ready for the beds. Our home is now your home. Sans the Son. I tried and I failed with that one."

It was the same way Sans felt before with his boys. Only, backwards. It didn't matter how awkward or out of place Gaster said things. He was talking to his father. It's all he used to want to do as a kid. Know his dad. "Nah. You did it right."

"I got sheets up." Blaster teleported next to Gaster.

"Are they clean?" Gaster asked. "We are having a human sleep in one of them."

"What? You mean two rooms?" Blaster said annoyed. "I thought PG and him were getting somewhere."

"Don't call her that." Sans' Uncle on the other hand? He was pushing way too hard.

"Frisk," Blaster corrected himself. "The lovely little lady Frisk."

"Frisk, Blaster, just call Sans' girl. Friend, Frisk."

"Friend Frisk. Gotcha."

"Not Friend Frisk. Just Frisk."

"Just Frisk. Gotcha. I'll go make up a bed for Just Frisk."

"Blaster!" Gaster scolded him. "Blast you sometimes." His brother chuckled as he left. "You can get back to Frisk now. Thank you for the walk."

"Nah, thanks. Plus, I know Gerson. He's still alive in my time," Sans revealed before he teleported away.

Blaster came back. "Do they have to be hygienic as in fresh washed and dried? Or more like the human won't catch anything serious?"

Gaster slapped the front of his skull. "Keep her clean. Bathed. Hygienic. Get my soul contraption out from the closet if you could. I'm going to talk to the royalty once more before heading home."

"Ah. Okay. Oh?" Blaster asked. "So, do I just wait on cleaning another room and getting out cribs yet? You know? Are they still bumping around, or do I actually have a shot?"

Gaster quickly covered Blaster's teeth with his finger. "Stop, stop, stop!" If Sans was near Blaster, he'd hear. "This is not the time. Leave them be."

"A lot of the good girls took off for the war. Only the goody good girls are around," Blaster complained. "In my experience, girl monsters that have kids that never got married have great experience to pass on." He fidgeted. "A little one on one might make her feel better."

"Just get my soul contraption," Gaster said again. "Leave the human alone. I will talk to the King and Queen. And for the love of all Monsters, Blaster! Stop talking to the human and my future kid about things? They probably don't understand your weird humor."

"Kay." Blaster dusted his jacket. "Hey, Gaster? I talked to the royalty already."

"And?" Gaster asked. "What is it?"

"It's another boy."

Another what?

* * *

 

Gaster arrived at the castle, once again bracing himself for what he'd see. His brothers hint before going off again was telling enough to make him think.

Well. This one looked more like Blaster. Gaster waved his hand.

"You! You're not Sans."

Any doubt eliminated. "Papyrus?" He gestured to himself. Usually, he had a large dose of a name to give. Today was a day for getting large doses of news, not of sharing his whole wonderful name. "I'm Gaster."

"Father?! I mean. Um? Hello." Papyrus' voice stood up straight, but Gaster could hear his bones rattling. "I'm. Honored. Y-y-your genius knows no bounds!"

"Thank you?" Gaster looked toward King Asgore and Queen Toriel. "Frisk's mom?"

"Her determination. If she had as Sans said, been watching them because of Frisk's relationship further on. It made sense that, in the end, she would send his brother too," King Asgore said. "It's hard to stay together without the twin. Gaster? You've studied the shattered? Which actions are she committing first?"

"What an absurd question," Gaster announced. "Coming from the king no less."

"Coming from the 'king'," Papyrus said to Gaster. "You speak so boldly to royalty itself."

Oh no. This one seemed to favor him a lot. Sans had also liked him, but this one was looking up to him? He looked back toward the King. "To answer your question, there is no sense of first or last. No sense of time. Think of her as surrounded by infinite mirrors, with infinite hands. She is committing each act in a timeline at the exact same moment. We only see what has occurred when she puts her strongest powers first." Gaster stepped toward Papyrus. "Where have you been?"

"Oh. I." He seemed odd. "I was catching up?"

Gaster listened as Papyrus explained. Since he was traveling with only himself, and awake apparently eating a substance of cream ice in a 24 hour Cream Icery unable to sleep, he saw what Sans and Frisk did not while asleep. Something he had a feeling he would find out soon from himself.

"It was like a laser show, slow at first," Papyrus said. "I saw two bright flashes of lights, screaming, a jail cell, a Frisk banging on a cell screaming something, being Underground with the children, and then poof! It moved so fast I could no longer see or sense anything."

"Eureeka, you just proved it!" Gaster said excitedly. "Only a Skeleton could pick up something so grand if actually moved backward through time so far! I will add this to my theories." He took a deep breath. "So, time moved slow enough when it was beginning to unexist, that they did escape. That slowdown soon sped up until you arrived here."

"Who escaped?" Papyrus asked.

"Nothing important, just involves my work. So, where were you then?"

"I went to the Underground first. I thought Sans would be there," Papyrus confessed. "He is here though?" He asked hesitantly. "I really would like to see my brother. He must be so worried, especially after all he's been through!"

"I know that feeling," Gaster said. "Come home with me. Still plenty of room. Blaster can wash some more sheets. There is something you should know though."

"We already told him that the children didn't come," the Queen interrupted. "There was quite a crying session. It's best to get him to his brother."

"Yes. I suppose. My twins should be together." Should be such a common phrase to say. Then, he felt himself getting rice thrown at him.

"Congratulations!" Blaster said as he threw out more rice at Papyrus. "Welcome to the family. Can't you wash your own stuff, nephew?"

"Blaster!" Gaster complained. "What are you doing?"

Blaster put the rice can down and picked up wheat. "Wanted wheat instead?"

"That is for weddings!"

Blaster shrugged. "Weddings equal boom boom in room room, which equals little monsters. Closest thing I could think of."

"Blaster!"

"I know, I know. Go home and wash extra bedding."


	61. It's Not Cod

 

Walking around the Monster Kingdom. Frisk did what she could to feel better. Knowing she'd never see anyone she ever knew again wasn't easy to be happy about. Knowing her mother had chosen to become a part of the shattered to try and help also didn't help. Alone. Feeling downright sick and a part of her wishing she'd been erased like everyone else. She kept it together as best she could, for Sans.

She wasn't alone in her newfound misery. She still had one other. "I never knew the Monster Kingdom was this close to the beach. The oceans pretty."

"Yeah," Sans said simply. His choice for words had been as many as her. The usually silly comedian hardly had much to say. When he did, he tried to stay positive, but usually turned negative, then gave a quick sorry. Without his brother being there anymore, ever, it would also take it's toll. "Pretty."

They'd been out for a few hours, neither of them exactly ready to go to their new home. While Frisk felt gracious to Gaster and Blaster for helping them out, when they went 'home'. It felt like . . . like that was really it. Like they signed, sealed and delivered the deal. They couldn't stay out forever though.

"You ready?" Sans asked simply.

Of course not. Frisk nodded politely. She felt Sans arm around her as he tugged her to walk with him. He'd been doing that all day. Sweetest monster alive, or the loneliest. Frisk didn't know, and she didn't question. He felt like her lifeline. The last of her connection to the real world. A real world that was no longer real. No longer existed.

Sans had already been given directions which way the place had been. It was no surprise it wasn't too far from the castle. Yet, Frisk stopped as Sans cursed a second.

"How in the?" Sans touched in front of him. His hand couldn't proceed at first, but then it pushed through.

"Was the setting too high, brother?!"

Impossible. Frisk just stared, her mouth hung open. Papyrus?

"Papyrus!" She felt her whole body get whipped right along with Sans, running straight toward him. "How the hell?!"

"Frisk's mother," Gaster said as he came out the door. "Where have you been? We've been waiting. You standing around out there at all hours isn't healthy you know. We have clean clothes, clean bedding-"

"Papyrus!" Sans let go of Frisk's hand as he held his brother just as tight as he was held.

A minute. Sans only let go for her a minute. While her mind wanted to wrap around the fact that they weren't alone to come back, and that Sans would be okay with his brother again? She looked at her hand. She wanted Sans to hold it again. She wanted someone from her time to hold it again. 'Cause then, it existed. In some form. With someone else who remembered it.

But he wasn't coming back to it.

He found the only thing he needed to be happy, and it had nothing to do with her. She tried to smile, but it was strained.  _It's all really gone._ She went past Gaster into the house. She couldn't handle a welcome yet.  _How terrible have I become? I'm not the world. I don't even feel apart of it anymore._

"Hey PG, why so glum?" Blaster came over from the kitchen toward her. He pulled her into a little hug. "I hate glum people. Cheer up."

"What are you doing holding her?!"

Frisk was surprised to hear Sans' voice behind her. Almost instantly, she felt Sans comforting grasp, clinging hard to her hand and pulling her away, almost toward him.

"It's called comfort?" Blaster said. "She was almost my future Niece-In-Law. What, I can't comfort my own almost family?"

Frisk didn't hear Sans answer him back. Instead, he answered her. "Anyway, Beautiful, Papyrus made it through thanks to your mom again." He patted his brother's back. "She's . . . she was a pretty good almost Mom-In-Law."

"Smart but sweet. Determined but compassionate," Frisk agreed, her eyes starting to brim with tears again. "Even shattered, she never lost that."

"No. It's because she chose to shatter, she must have kept it," Papyrus said. "Now, now." He came over and gave Frisk a hug. "It will all be fine somehow. We'll get through this, we have each other! And we must be thankful for that. Plus! I still had a barrier I had been working on in my coat. I put it up around the house so far. Many improvements, but if they attack in the meantime, at least we have a small area of safety. Which is by no means that small."

"Yeah, this place is huge," Blaster agreed. "It used to hold over 100 relatives." His voice softened. "Most of them went away for war. The ones that did, never came back. So, a lot never made it back. We ready to eat yet?" He looked toward Gaster. "Your kids made it back, Dadster Gaster, can we move on with dinner yet?"

* * *

"I have already found the location of the future lab. My equipping magic location indicator picked up the extra waves coming from the displaced object," Gaster said as he continued to eat his own fish meal. "They aren't coming out in full force yet. I did sneak in and gain some supplies, but it seems Doctor Void has his own mess to clean up."

"Yeah," Blaster agreed. "Turns out a lot of his scientists aren't following his plans. They all thought it was some kind of time travel that would happen," he said as he took another bite of his own meal. Beans, nuts and fish. "Boy oh boy, new nephews and Lost Girl, you want to talk about a show stopper? They just realized what you already knew. Home is gone. They traded everything for the 'now' to make their green world. They don't see green though, they are seeing red."

"Serves them all right," Papyrus said as he poked at his fish. "Getting involved in that place, they each should have known the risk."

"Yeah. So getting stuff is real easy," Blaster said. "Gaster's already fixing up another one of those barriers that'll fit around the main kingdom area.  While we can't exactly hide from the new folk's tech forever, humans don't live forever. They'll eventually all die out and the humans of today have no chance of penetrating our defenses. In other words-"

"Stay behind the barrier bubble we create," Gaster said as he looked toward Frisk. "Especially you. You are a fragile human, siding with monsters. If we are found and you are outside of protection, disastrous things could befall you."

"Yeah, and we ain't nowhere near your momma," Blaster said to Frisk. "She's shattered and powerful but her heart chose the location above and below that mountain to stay to watch you over time. Can't get everything."

"I know," Frisk agreed. "Momma isn't satellite TV." It wasn't funny. It was terrible to say that. It was more spot on to Sans' weird humor moods that made him feel better.

"She's just basic cable." Yes. Spot on his weird humor. Why did she feel compelled to do that?

"I think the human needs some rest," Papyrus said as he looked toward Frisk.

"I'll help her to bed," Blaster said standing up.

"I'll help her to bed," Sans corrected him, standing up first. He felt a tug from Papyrus telepathically.  _What?_

_Uncle Blaster likes Frisk and he isn't afraid to show it, Sans. You should tell her how you feel, before he does._

"Come on, Frisk, our room - I mean your room- should just be upstairs." Sans tugged her up gently. "A nap would do you good." _It doesn't matter, she wouldn't be into him, Papyrus._

_How do you know that? Plus, she just lost everything. She's very confused and depressed. Clingy. Clinginess can cause great regret._

_Yeah, it can, and I won't use that to gain her either._  He walked up the stairs with Frisk.

_Alright, Brother. But you confessed how you felt about Frisk when you were considering her your Step Auntie. Don't let the real thing happen._

* * *

"Don't even know the rooms yet yourself, New Nephew!" Blaster laughed as he pointed up stairs and came back over to sit down. "Sans is fun."

"I told you not to press them," Gaster scolded him. He looked toward Papyrus. "Don't worry about him, he's not seriously after Frisk."

"What?" Papyrus asked. "Why do you even care? You just met them."

"Life sucks. But sometimes, life sucks harder if you don't make it balance." Blaster bit back into his fish burrito. "I don't know if they need to bump some alpargatas together or not."

"What?" Papyrus was still confused. What strange phrase was he trying to say?

"The human moistening his dry bones," Blaster said again. "Ow!"

Gaster had kicked him below the table. "Be nicer." Gaster pulled a machine off his counter and placed it on the table. The screen was lit up blue. He put in some coordinates and red started to occur.

"X-ray porn," Blaster said. "I don't think it will catch on."

Gaster slapped his own skull, and then pointed back to the screen. "I am checking on Frisk's health. Blue is normal activity, and green is more of a soul activity. She has red bursting in the middle." He turned it back off and placed it on the counter. "The wills are still inside of her. Their level of intellect or actual consciousness of the situation would have them glowing more of a pink. They cannot communicate at all."

"Red? So kind of dead will?" Blaster asked. "Probably."

"I don't want to hear this anymore." Papyrus pushed his food away. He had started to grow fond of the other half of his nephews. They were good, decent, and deserved to live just like everyone else. Yet, he shouldn't say that over the meal, so he thought of something else. "The human is sad and being kind. Your food is not gentle on her stomach."

"It's all natural," Gaster said.

"Yeah. I made it myself," Blaster criticized Papyrus. "You don't think my food's safe?"

"I'm saying a barbecuish tortilla with fish isn't what she is used to," Papyrus said.

"Aw, you're just mad that your whole existence was wiped out," Blaster remarked. "Don't take it out on my food. I cook real good food. Only one who makes fun of my food is Gaster." Blaster crossed his arms. "And even he watches it because I am an awesome cook. I'm gonna make a restaurant one day, just you watch. I mean. As long as I don't die."

"You aren't going to die!" Gaster yelled at him. "Stop worrying, we know what's coming, and I won't let anything happen to you. You are staying safely behind barriers just as Frisk is." He bit into his food. "After that, we'll kill the humans that are a threat."

"Kill them?" Papyrus complained. "No, no, no. We do not kill."

"Uh, yes, yes, yes. We do kill," Blaster corrected him. "This ain't no time for wishy washiness. We gonna smoke 'em with their own technology."

"True. We can't fight human souls," Gaster agreed. "However, their fragile system in their body can be destroyed with airborne corruption so very easily."

"We don't want to hurt the planet, or get anybody else sick that don't need to pay," Blaster said. "But we sure as hell are gonna fry them up. It's also gotta be short lasting too. Won't do to fry up that many humans and just leave them there to waste away."

Papyrus' mouth just dropped. "You can't eat humans! That is just . . ." Saying barbaric would not be the right choice of words. He was hundreds of years into the past. Eating humans who died actually happened. "Human carcass is terrible. Get the core working, and we can eat food that will have no waste left after digestion."

"Eh. I heard it's terrible," Gaster agreed. "Also separating food from foul, beast, human and fish would be tricky in our cooling system. Frisk would feel ghastly if she accidentally ate human."

"Quite. Yes." Papyrus would too.

"The core is still a ways off. Meanwhile, food is getting more scarce. All we got is our crops, the ocean, but the majority of meat is being gated by the humans," Blaster complained. "Go break a gate and you get too close to human women, children, and the elderly that didn't go to war. They are already super jumpy, and I don't want to be responsible for accidentally escalating the war even more." He slouched back in his chair. "We're geniuses so we got out of it, but something stupid like that and we'd have to suit up."

"Yes. For some pheasant or quail, it's not worth it," Gaster agreed. "I don't want to fight. It's not what I'm good at."

"Then the core. We can work on it. Oh?! I will work on it with you!" Papyrus said, realizing something important. "I could help my dad work on the core! We could work together on a project!" He stood up. "A father/son team!"

Gaster shirked back slightly. "Eh? Oh."

Blaster just chuckled.

* * *

Frisk's Room . . .

"Not the nicest view, but it's not too bad." Sans turned and looked at Frisk, sitting on the bed. "There's something I got to tell ya." Frisk moved to curling up on the bed. He moved toward her side. "Because you had wills inside of you, it kind of jumbled up the whole balancing thing." Frisk just stayed still. "You and your other self-"

"I don't want to hear about her!" Frisk grabbed her pillow and threw it over her head. Hay fell out of it making her sneeze cutely. Something she didn't want to be at the moment. "She ended up with everything. With Flowey. With my children. I end up losing everything to be sent in the past for no reason at all. Not in particular, not for being anyone else." That wasn't balanced. That wasn't fair.

She felt the pillow being lifted off her head. She sneezed again.

"Hey? I thought it was okay news," Sans told her, moving the pillow away again. She sneezed again. "You allergic to hay, you definitely in the wrong time."

Frisk sat up more slightly, feeling him edge closer. She flopped her head onto his shoulder before she even realized she was doing it. "What is it?"

"Other Frisk got the babies," Sans said. "Yours. It was a one way deal to choose a timeline. If they had gone with you, they'd be dead. That would have made us even sadder."

Not the best news. It was something.  _The other part of me._  But her mom couldn't help her anymore. At least they weren't dead through the process of the travel backwards. "That's. Something."

"Tori and Asgore," Sans said. "You're right. Everyone's prepared though, the humans don't stand a chance. But? It don't mean everything stays gone. Time moves. The little monster kids now will have kids. Humans will have kids. Your mom and dad will eventually be born. I'll be born with Papyrus, guarantee that." He patted her back lightly with little circles. "Everything circle's back round, keeping it all complete."

"But we'll never see it," Frisk said softly. "Our future will one day exist, but we'll never see it."

"Wrong. It's here. It's now," Sans said. "My dad, my Uncle, _and_ my bro. I never imagined it. We still have Tori and Asgore. This time, Asgore isn't gonna go nuts. Heck, when they have their kids . . ." He shrugged. "Don't worry. Was at least a hundred years away. We'll be dead. I suck at comfort talk. Point being. New future. New beginning-o, you know? So."

"Yeah." New future. She lifted her head off of his shoulder. "Sorry about that."

"No worries. I don't mind a little Frisk time on my shoulder," he joked. "I'll see you in the morning." She nodded and watched him walk away, only to turn back again.

"Frisk. Um?" He jiggled his jacket. "Uh." He scratched the top of his skull like he wanted to say something. "There anything else you-"

"Will you stay here?" Frisk asked him. "I don't want to face the night alone after all this. I'd rather have you beside me again."

He blew out air somehow. "Yeah, no problem. You bet." He came over to the bed and tried to squeeze in. "Wasn't looking forward to the first night either." He lied down and Frisk hugged his side. She didn't even care how that might appear to him. Her determination was waning, and she needed support. She was getting it from Sans' presence as much as she could. Tomorrow, she would be the reliant and determined Frisk she'd always been. For that night? She just wanted to be held.

* * *

The Lab . . .

"Tell us how to get back!" A woman grabbed Doctor Void's lapels jerking him forward. He was already tied up, and soon he would be in a cell. "I need to get back home to my family!"

"They don't exist," he simply said again. "We've reached our ultimate goal. We need to go out and get as many boss monsters as possible that the lab can handle. Then, we can raise the little ones. Start the process. By the time our time rolls around again, we will have our green paradise. This is what we all agreed to."

"No. No," another scientist yelled. "It's not true! It was supposed to be fueling some kind of time travel. That's what you said!"

"I was right. It was just one way. How else would you come?" Doctor Void asked. "This is terrible. We are at the precipice of the change. If only someone hadn't turned the dial up on the abnormality."

"The shattered speaks." A woman with long red hair pushed him "To get back home, we know what we need."

"That's not the way it works." Doctor Void tried to free his legs. "Let me go. Accept this. We have the technology and the time to get this done right for our future."

"For our future? I left my six month old and my three year old for a sanitation job!" Another man yelled from behind the woman. "I am getting home to them, one way or another."

"They don't exist. Nothing exists."

"Not according to the shattered." The woman with long red hair went and turned up the sound even higher. "It says there is a way back home, through a machine called the core up here." The messaging fizzled. "It insists we only went through time travel, and we can get back home." The woman with long red hair pushed him again. "I don't trust you." She looked at another man, right across from her. "Doctor Curtis, what do you think we should do?"

"Doctor Void is completely all this way out from his time, and still gungho about the process without considering the loss of his world," Doctor Curtis answered. "I would take that to mean he has excess determination. If this is the case, we can lock him away into the extractor. We should then determine where the core is, and use it's magical and technological strength to amplify it."

"What? No!" Doctor Void yelled. "No, you can't do that! I'm the creator of the green paradise! Me, me!"

"Everyone get to your stations. In this era, we are looking for something quite specific. Margot?" Doctor Curtis gestured to the woman in long red hair. "Use you powers to help, Maplethorpe."

"It's not Maplethorpe." She didn't correct him though. His tongue couldn't pronounce her family's name.  _If only Dodingo were here._ Her brother would set them all straight. Right now though, he didn't even exist. There was no way to go back into time and change what had happened. She had been in such deep undercover nearly five years straight now. Trying to find a way to free the monsters that had been used as experiments.

Only to end up in the past. While a part of her yearned for the future back, she knew she had a new opportunity. To make sure the monsters were never taken in the first place.  _I'll use my powers to help alright._ The only way she knew how. She got behind the machine's computer, and held her fingers out at length. Hiding behind the keyboard, no one saw the light flames coming from her tips, that were also causing a misfire of error buttons being pushed.

So that she could attach some information to the core itself.

She would be using full magic, with the humans beaming whatever information she was dictating to them. There was no wifi or internet in that time, reaching out with her own power was the only way to find it. "This might take several days, people. Get the barrier up on the entrance. We don't want any medieval humans coming in because they think were sorcerers."

 

* * *

 

**The Next Day**

"Ooh, it's PG. Hey, PG."

Frisk watched Blaster come toward her. "Hello, Blaster." So far, she'd been sitting around, doing nothing. She wanted to at least grab something to help clean, but Gaster didn't want her to. There were still many skeletons that would one day come home, and he didn't want them suspicious of her before they got to know her.

"Where's Sans?" He asked as he leaned over the couch, not very far from her.

"Out with Papyrus and his dad," Frisk said. He should know that. "They're fishing. Papyrus wanted to go fishing today."

"Ah." Blaster kind of hopped onto the couch. "Great. So? Welcome to our abode. I didn't get much of a chance to talk to you yesterday."

Yesterday was a day from hell. Frisk shrugged. "Didn't miss much."

"Oh, I think I did. I think I missed a lot," Blaster said. "Me dying caused poor Gaster too much pain. He died by his own creation. That creation led others to survive. Until you came blasting along. Then you had to pay and had kids. Then Sans separated you. Then you were getting used to a new life with Sans, little monsters, and pregnancy along with your family. Then you realized your mom was actually the person Sans thought was Gaster all his life, and now you're here. Changing history."

"Thousands of monsters will live. I know." She should at least try to smile about that.

"Yeah, but to you, it murdered your future." Blaster sat closer. Strange. She could feel a lot of Sans and her son in him. Different traits. Different monsters. "But to me, it saved me. I figure I owe you a little. You want some fish?"

Frisk looked at the fish in his hand. Not even cooked yet. "I'm fine."

"We can take it outside and cook it. I know your tastebuds can't handle raw things. Come on." He stood up and took her hand. "I got a setup just outside. One of my favorites." He didn't let go of her hand once she got off the couch. "So my other nephew said my fish and flatbread bean nut combo didn't agree with your tummy. Let's see if I can do better for you."

* * *

Outside, Frisk sat down. There was a plate already next to her.

"So?" Blaster set some set-up sticks on fire underneath a steel looking beam of fish. "I bet things are different around here for you. I bet things got different up above too, huh? That double timeline wasn't a blast?"

"The double timeline was just fine," Frisk said a little bitterly. No. Not down that road. "It was different. It was fine."

"Yeah? I bet it wasn't that great." He pulled off the fish and sat down next to her. "Got tied together into fate with the only purpose of correcting a past. Never got a chance to just hang out. Meet someone different."

"I met different people." She wasn't confined. Okay, she had been, but she still met different people. "I tried to marry someone. For my children," she said softly.

"Not for you though," Blaster said as he handed her some fish. "Meet someone to just hang out with. Didn't you ever do that?"

Frisk smirked. Hang out with? "Sans and I . . . hung out," she said. "We were sort of forced, but it wasn't the same." It didn't feel like it. Sometimes it did, but he felt like she'd want to hang around him no matter what.

"Ah. I see. Darn it." He took a bite of his own fish. "I was hoping I could comfort you and me. I haven't had anyone since this whole stupid war started just because of a little monster and Asgore. And you? You looked like you could use a little physically magical bit of good time too. Nothing relationship stressful, just some relaxing endorphins pulsing through your body."

Well? At least he was honest. "Not even remotely interested."

"Yeah, I get it. You're all into Sans." He shrugged. "One day the girls'll come back." He blew on his fish. "It feels weird knowing you're supposed to die."

"Yeah." Frisk knew that feeling. She watched as he handed her another piece of fish. "I'm good."

"Come on?" He joked. "Who doesn't eat a second fish on a date?"

Oh. Ha. "I guess I can be the first with you?"

"Well, you can't say I didn't warn you, Sans."

Hm? Papyrus' voice. Frisk turned and saw Gaster, Papyrus and Sans. All holding some fish. Papyrus was wearing an old hat with a fishing rod. He must have been deliriously happy spending time with his father. Gaster was carrying a basket of fish, while Sans was just staring at her. Just. Staring. She shirked back.

"You're. You." Sans pointed at Blaster. "You said you were spending the day at Flameboys."

"Came back early. Caught Frisk awake. Had fish," Blaster said.

"I wasn't dating, it was . . ." Why did she feel so flustered? It wasn't like Sans was even tied to her at all. Time went backwards, there was nothing that should be between them forcing them together. Maybe it was just her future self feeling a sense of responsibility? Still, that look. The feeling. "I dated Papyrus once?" No, that wasn't it!

"Whoah!" Blaster laughed. "Never guessed that one. Are you sweet on Papyrus?"

"No!" Frisk buried her head. Now Papyrus probably felt bad. What was up with her? She watched as Sans tugged Blaster's jacket, making him sort of 'stand up' instantly, and walk away.

* * *

Sans magically shoved Blaster against the other side of the house. "What do you think you're doing, trying to date that human now?" Not cool! Juleyard was gone. Al was gone. Jewel. Sunburst. Her dad. Her whole future. Her mom was shattered. "You are not messing with my human right now, of all times. You got that, _Uncle Blaster_?"

Blaster pulled himself away from being pinned up on the side. He dusted his sleeves. "Wow. Jealous much?"

"What?" Sans griped.

Blaster shoved his hands behind his head. "She laughed and smiled with me. She even flirted with me. Mister 'I was once her kids' father' didn't like that. Why is that?" He put his hands in his pockets. "You feel like you still own her, or you feel like you actually like her for her?"

Sans didn't know if he wanted to stay, or thrust his Uncle back at the wall again.

"This is a war-torn world, Nephew Sans." Blaster pulled his hands out of his pockets and straightened back up. "You never know when that morning will come that the humans finally come charging up. If the monsters you grew up with are coming back next month for a switch up, or you'll never see them again. If that brave girl you loved is out battling and gets your next letter. That's _my_ reality," he said. "Welcome to it."

"You think I haven't gone through my own shit?" The nerve. "I didn't have it much better."

"You didn't have it the same way, or you wouldn't be doing this. You wouldn't waste time." He moved closer to Sans, almost even faster than Sans could track him. "You don't just say 'hey, how you doing?' when your friend gets back for a bit. You take them out all day, buy them anything they want, and say anything that's been on your mind. 'Cause there might not be a next time. And that special girl?" He poked Sans in the chest. "Next time you see her? You don't just take her out for a burger and awkwardly deal with the fact you like her. You give it everything you got! You tell her how you felt! You tell her in the letter, and if you ever see her face to face, then damn it you better do what you can with her when you can!" He backed off. "She won't be there next time. And everyone else will just be filler. And you just hope that one day you'll find someone like her. But you never do, and you just die."

" . . ." Sans rubbed his chin bone. So far, Blaster hadn't acted like he knew or cared much about anything except his own death. "She lost everything," Sans said. "Now isn't the time to march up to her and admit how . . ."

"Nah. Let her feel alone in this world. Let her think nobody loves her, and that everyone's just putting up with her." Blaster shoved his fish in Sans' hand, and then went away.

* * *

"I can't believe you are doing something so stupid," Gaster breathed at Blaster as he came back toward him. Blaster shrugged, grabbed the fish basket and went inside. Gaster tagged his brother along inside. "Don't just walk away! I told you to leave the human alone!"

"Couldn't." Blaster looked back toward the door. Not seeing Papyrus, he continued. "If it looks like a herring, acts like a herring, and tastes like a herring? It's not cod." He shoved some of the royalty notes in front of Gaster. "I don't know how the first little monsters of theirs tasted, but according to this, they didn't act or look like they were forgotten."

Gaster  looked closely at the notes.

"Double timeline was destroyed. They were brought over same way as everyone else. Why weren't they forgotten?" Blaster watched Papyrus come in. "Hey, Nephew? Fishing with your dad fun?"

Gaster stared at the notes. The second set had not been split, it made sense they only went with one Frisk though. Gaster had his focus more on what to do to keep the humans from invading them, more than just that detail.  _That is what is so great about him._ Gaster saw a big picture, while Blaster saw the smaller things. Such a tiny detail of life that didn't matter to many, but them.  _The children._ The mixed-up with double willed children?  _They haven't been born yet._

Jule and Yard. Sunburst and Al. They weren't just typical kids.

They were the unseen shattered.


	62. Two Lonely

Frisk sat back down at Flameboys. It really reminded her of just a bigger version of Grillby's. Everything was wooden, a jukebox, but at least ten times the space. The children of Flameboys and Flamegirls was also a nice touch. She sat across from Sans. He wanted to go to lunch with her. Even though she ate fish, she didn't really want to deny him. Not after that strange encounter. "Nice place."

"Yeh. Uh, I don't know if they have anything besides a little rolled up bread, but atmosphere's good." He seemed off. "I wanted to let you know, you're not in the way."

Hm? "I thought everyone already said that," Frisk said.

"Yeah, but. You're . . . you're really not in the way. I don't want you getting out of the way." He started to drum his bony finger tips on the wooden table. Then, he stopped. "Don't do what I just did with your fingers. If I didn't have all bone, I would have got a splinter."

"Oh, I didn't plan on doing that." Frisk looked around briefly, seeing a fish come in. A young fish with two children.  _Couldn't be Undyne. Ancient great grandmother maybe._ The kids followed her up to the counter.

"Frisk? I got derailed. I splintered the conversation," he joked.

Frisk paid attention to Sans again. "What is it?"

"Flaming fire bread!" One of Flameboys boy's yelled as he ran past Frisk. "Excuse me, ma'am, flaming fire bread, coming fresh!"

Oh. "That one could speak." Neat. "Flaming Fire Bread. That sounds different. Should we order that?"

"Eh? Yeah. Uh." Sans seemed to trip over his words. "You should know why you're not in the way."

"Because. My mom reversed time for everyone, basically saving the Monster Kingdom from ever going Underground or getting massacred." She already knew that. "Honor bestowed upon the daughter. As you would say?" she said dully. "Yay. Where's the food?"

"Nah," he answered. He stopped fidgeting. "I want you to stay with my family. You're family."

That was sweet.  _Not anymore._

"Don't say no more. That's not what I mean."

Frisk reached out and patted his hand. "Your family too. Thank you for caring." He didn't move his hand though. Didn't flinch at all.

"I care too, but it's not the kind of 'you're a forever friend I'll take care of' crap." He pulled his other hand out and placed it on hers. Frisk stared at his hand over hers. "I started caring for you for more than a friend longer than you know, and I. I don't think I'd ever stop. So I want you to live with us, 'cause even if you don't share the same feelings, maybe you will one day."

" . . ."

"Just don't go to Blaster. I don't want to kill my own Uncle."

Frisk fidgeted this time. He cared. He cared for her more than he let on. "But why didn't you tell me?"

"Rejection's tough. I don't like it," Sans admitted. "I figured maybe you'd just fall and take care of it for me."

Hm? "I'd declare my love?"

"Never have problems with anything else."

"You never have problems with anything else," Frisk said back to him.

"Humans don't automatically just start liking monsters," Sans said. "Plus, I had enough on my mind. Figuring out dadhood. Relationships take work."

An expression of love. An expression of waiting for love. From Sans. And yet? She half-smirked. How else would he do something like that?

"I hate work, but I like you. I could put in the kind of work to . . . if you liked me back." Sans sighed. "This feels like ten steps back. I went to owning you to trying to butter you up to- do you like me back, yes or no?"

Frisk shirked back a second as he moved so close across the table.  _Uh. Cheater._

He moved back to his spot. "Knew Blaster had nothing on me." He hit the table. "Yo, little flameboy boy!" He laughed. "Two Fire Breads. Water you waiting for? Get to it." He patted him on the shoulder.

Frisk felt warm as she looked at her arms. Then her hands. She couldn't exactly hide anything when he directly asked her. What did he pick up? How far did he . . . "I lived with you for awhile, and you were the father of my kids. So. I developed, maybe something-"

"You're smitten," he answered smuggishly. "Your worth working for. You want something to drink too, Beautiful?"

Confession of love. The Sans way. "I care bu-"

"I know. A lot of stuff happened," Sans said, "and a lot unhappened. But . . . not everything went away. Feelings."

"Linger." Frisk knew that better than anyone. Resetting didn't put a reset on feelings. No matter what happened.

"So." He tapped his finger out again, closer to her. Gently. Tap. Tap. Tap. " . . . drink?"

" . . . drink."

* * *

**Later that Night . . .**

"I wanna talk to her again," Frisk said as they made it home. She leaned against Sans as he opened the front door. "I am competing with every Frisk in my time that wants to talk to her, and every other Frisk in every other timeline."

"Yeah. It's kind of hard for her to choose because of that." He rubbed her shoulder as they came inside. "Getting as close as possible to the source is your best bet. She'll at least see you trying to communicate. I'll take you back Underground if you want tomorrow. It's not super far away."

"I don't know if I want that or not, Hand-some." Frisk clung tighter to her side. "I want to be supportive, but I think that current events would pop up in my head, making the visit hard."

"You mean like erasing the time of all of our kids, friends, and family except my brother?" Sans asked. "Yeah. That would make conversation kind of tough. She tried, Beautiful. I guarantee it. I felt it. She wanted to stop it all."

"Want and can are two different things," Frisk said. "Want and need too are also different." Oops. She was getting teary-eyed. No. Not again. "She could have just took you and Papyrus. You'd be here with your father and Uncle. You'd be happier. Stopping the war and living a fuller life. I could have just been unborn, like everything else." With them.

"No." Sans led her upstairs. "I'd be happy to have them, but I wouldn't have you. I lost too much. I would never want to lose you." He opened her door and helped her to bed. He hugged her, rocking her briefly. "Wouldn't be able to give my cherry picked huggy moments to anyone but Papyrus."

That made her laugh softly, squeezing him tighter. "Stay again?"

"Still don't wanna sleep by yourself?" Sans asked. "I could, but things are a little different tonight. I might wanna cuddle a little closer." He took his hand and stroked her hair.

"I like cuddling." Frisk smiled and moved into bed easier.

"Yep," Sans joked as he got in on the other side. He tucked himself into the covers as Frisk fluffed her pillows. "Damn good thing you never were my Auntie Frisk. Although, I don't know. Now I kind of want to see your bonnet."

Frisk stopped fluffing her pillow to look at him. "What do you mean?"

He brought her closer to him. "Your cute little bonnet. It'd be nice if you had it." He rubbed his cheekbone against her. "Then I'd get a chance to remove it myself."

Normally, Frisk would break that hold. Last time Sans talked like that, he had just found out he was a father. So much had happened since then, and now, none of that mattered. None of it mattered but the present.  _I've lost so many. I can't do it anymore._ "I love you, Sans." She felt a small pulse of magic against her flesh from him shortly after she said that.

"I'd never let you go to war," he said oddly. "In this time, nothing's certain though. Things aren't always certain." He brought her closer against him as Frisk lied so still next to him. "Shouldn't just . . . let go."

_Don't ever let go._ Frisk closed her eyes, not knowing what to expect next as she felt magical sensations pulsing through her even more.  _Don't ever let go._

* * *

**The Lab . . .**

"Got it. Going online soon."  _Figuratively speaking._ Margot send out signals to each computer. Magic and tech together ruled the world a lot more in her time than it did back then. Magic was strong, but tech amplified it so much. It took time for her to gain enough just to get near the core they sensed. She didn't know it's purpose, but it was certainly an amplifier. It must have been a producer, or maybe it had a sense of it's own barrier to protect others? Whatever it was, she was leaving information behind in it, and then converting it's power to amplify the signal within the determination extractor Doctor Void was now in.

And while the rest of the crew thought they would be going home?  _This is for you. This is for Liberty. This was for mom, and this was for dad._ She would be blowing the lab up. It was almost time.

* * *

**The Lab Prison . . .**

Doctor Void banged his feet on the floor.  _My green paradise._ The hope for the future of mankind. No more toiling endlessly with limited resources. He put everything on the line for it. His family's legacy. Gone. His determination, as well as everything, was about to be ripped away.  _So close. So cloooose!_ The only thing blocking him was the fact that his lab was too selfish!

What part of going back in time to cure the world did they not understand? It took sacrifice. Progress took sacrifice. He screamed, feeling the extraction starting. It was slowly going to kill him. He attributed nothing to the world. Nothing . . .

Nothing . . .

* * *

**The Core . . .**

Gaster sighed as he looked at the core with Blaster. "This must have something to do with it." It wasn't the future final product that would be Underground, but it would work much the same way.

"We know Nephew Sans used it to save the forgotten." Blaster climbed up onto it. "I was going to use it to create food."

"I was going to use it for protection. Never thought about it for the forgotten. A hidden use I never thought of." Gaster also climbed onto it. He lifted the lid and they both headed inside.

"It must have been used somehow though?" Blaster moved around inside of it with Gaster, checking it out. "Greater little nephews, if they were really born back here, and split somehow perfectly? It's gotta have something to do with this."

"I know. We have to figure it out." It was obvious Sans and Frisk were past due for expressing their feelings. And with their time being gone, the chances they would become a couple was growing quicker. Nothing wrong with that at all, half monsters were fine. They would eventually become like full monsters down the line shortly again.

However, Frisk had a problem. "If she did become pregnant, with Sans' baby-"

"I get to call you Grampy Gaster."

" . . ." Gaster groaned. "The likelihood of survival wasn't good naturally without loving nearly every night."

"Sans got it."

"I don't know, it would have to be a constant source of magic."

"I still guarantee that," Blaster chuckled. "Probably just keep her in his room for nine months. I've seen it. You've seen it. We'll see him come down for food for them, and the next time we see them, we'll be helping with the delivery."

"That's true. We do have extra power, it wouldn't be that bad," Gaster reckoned. "I guess learned to become . . . a better father to Papyrus would be good practice while Sans is busy."

"Lucky guy. Constantly sleeping and-"

"Stop," Gaster warned him. "Still, it would be stressful. Except, Frisk does have wills still, but they were almost completely dead with such a powerful reset. The wills would most likely be rejuvenated though as soon as they felt the power of the boss monsters lurking inside of Frisk."

"So no constant boom boom? Poor guy."

"And the boss monsters? Frisk's mother was a shattered being whom had moved people through time, and had enough determination to pull back a reset this far." It was unheard of. That was powerful, and that was their grandmother. The boss monsters' grandmother. That power. It was all going to be too much for a pair of cute little half monsters.

So, they would be taking a survival power from the will. The will and these powerful little ones needed each other. Meaning, they would be born together. But all that power?

"So . . ." Blaster flipped a switch up for a few seconds, then back down. "What happens when a couple of boss monsters fueled with two wills, that have a human soul that descends from a grandma with so much determination it took everyone back hundreds of years, decide to be born?" Hmm. "Should we kiss our pelvis' goodbye now or later?"

"We'll find out how to reduce that kind of powerful magnitude," Gaster said. He wasn't going to let his son lose his children. "Besides, time shows they must be born."

"Yeah, in different timelines? Maybe their birth caused the timeline to explode, and they shattered fully into two others."

"You have such a positive outlook on life," Gaster complained.

"Ooh. Grammy."

"Yes, their grandmother will probably be part of what saves them." Gaster watched Blaster heading to a corner. That corner had no technology in it to mess with. He followed behind. Blaster tended to have an even higher sixth sense than Gaster. He must be sensing something. "What is it?"

"Grammy." Blaster waved at the corner. "Hiya."

Gaster looked at the ground for some kind of bone or flesh. Oftentimes if a shattered was in a direct location, something of it would be left behind. "She's there?"

"There is a huge wave right here. Just standing right here." Blaster pointed to the ground in front of him. "It's not scattered, or trying to communicate. It's just right here."

"What?" Gaster moved closer. Even he could feel a little something. The energy was so extra focused, that they needed to be close to feel it. And yet when they felt it, they felt it! "Impossible. This is the prototype for the future one! She would never choose this location. Were not even Underground in Mount Ebott."

"No, but Mount Ebbott is the closest mountain to here," Blaster reminded him. "You thinking what I'm thinking?'

"That the prototype stayed up here and was just buried to the sands of time because humans didn't know what to do with it?" Humans and their magic fear. Oh, they would use their 'white magic', the magic that they gathered from the monsters over time, but anything was 'dark magic.' Pssh. "Still, how would she choose here? If she learned about the core from her daughter as they talked about the Underground, it would be a different future core. Underground. This one isn't even fully working yet."

"Hey? According to Nephew's notes, Queen Toriel and King Asgore were still alive. He didn't talk at great lengths about Frisk Carlisle's parents," Blaster noted. "Said he was establishing ownership. So? You think?"

"Did they spend enough time together that Toriel or Asgore would just casually talk about the old days?" If so, Frisk's mother wouldn't be choosing the Underground, or the core Underground. If Frisk's mother learned about things not from spending time with her daughter, but with them? "They would talk about the one they knew more if they were discussing the surface."

Their core, right there that they were in? They started working on it when they were each fifteen. They saw a need for it before anything even happened to see a war. The royalty were surprised, and they kept tabs on them. It would either be wonderful or the grandest flop and all delusional grandeur. They did other experiments while they worked on it though, so that monsters wouldn't associate their mind on the core's success.

After doing that, Gaster took the mantle of Royal Scientist, putting any doubts in the mind down. And now, that many years later, it looked like their core was getting closer. The food still wasn't perfect. Way too fishy for most tastes, and it didn't have the right kind of protection yet. It could guard against simple attacks, but nothing like saving the forgotten from time itself.

It was so close to the castle though, almost a feature. Children in schools when drawing the royal castle usually added their core to the side, thinking it was decoration of the castle. The core became more than just a machine, it became a dream. A dream to becoming independent of humanity. To not worry about the human souls attacking them. To not worry about monsters who broke code and went after humans. A chance. A possibility.

It was very likely that Queen Toriel would talk of the core to the human woman. Gaster had no idea if she spoke of the one Underground too, but the core in every aspect of it's creation was about hope. Hope . . . would be a lot less dim than in some terrible mountain prison.

"Grampy Gaster, somebody's coming."

"Papa!"

Oh. Gaster winced. Oh great. "It's Papyrus."

"Father! Papa?! Are you working in the core? I know the core, I can help!"

Gaster wasn't really working on it right now, more of a curiosity. But? "Could you go inside to my room, and get the device in my bottom drawer? It's labeled S.C."

"Yes, Papa!"

There. Gaster could have just teleported for it, but Papyrus wanted to help with something. "Let's take a measurement." The shattered usually received that name not only for seeing across time and timelines . . . but because they could be at several places at once during them. But it appeared as if the majority of Frisk's mother had chosen to keep her presence right there.

* * *

**Inside the House . . .**

Papyrus went to Gaster's room, going toward his bottom drawer and seeing a journal and a device labeled SC. He picked it up. As he left, he watched Sans coming from Frisk's room. Quite relaxed. He swore Sans' bones had lost an inch. "Brother? You look great," he said. "Did you tell her how you felt?" He nodded. "And she had similar feelings?" He nodded again. "Wonderful!" That was great news.

Out of that whole mess, it was good to see Frisk actually got a little happiness too. "Now remember. Relationships take work." Sans nodded. "I know you don't like to work, but if you want to keep Frisk, you need to put in a little more than usual."

"Oh. I've been putting in work."

"Good to hear. Are you putting in good work?"

"Great work." Sans stretched his body.

"Good!" It looked like Sans would be okay after all. "Keep it up."

"Trying. It's a lot of work," Sans said, gesturing into the room. "Not used to so much work. Way worth it though. Just need more practice." He chuckled.

"Hard earned work will take sweat and tears, but it is well worth it for happiness," Papyrus said.

"Yeah. Sweat. Definitely." Sans gestured downstairs. "Getting food. Need to recharge. What are you doing?"

"Getting something for papa." Papyrus held it up toward Sans. "It's labeled SC3. I've never seen it before. He was always such a genius, who knows what vast mysteries it could hold?" He waved at Sans and headed back downstairs. "Keep up the good work, Sans!"

Sans chuckled. He saw Frisk stick her head by the door. "What? He asked about work."

"Innuendoing with your brother while I'm behind the door naked is not funny," Frisk warned him as she reached for the sensitive spot on his rib cage she had discovered. "Damn it, Sans, where are my clothes?"

"Hey, it's not my fault you took a long nap afterward." He pulled Frisk closer toward him, then felt her pull back.

"Sans!" She yelled at him, covering herself back up in the bedroom.

"Aw, come on. Nobody's coming. I can feel another skeleton."

"Well, I can't."

"Nope, and now not ever."

"Your puns are going way too high."

"I think I'm keeping them strong and steady." Sans grabbed her, hearing her give another little eek as he opened his room and twirled her in. He closed the door. "There you go." He watched Frisk look around the drawers. "I just brought your clothes to my room. It's got a better view. It smells better. And I'm not going to be walking too far with your clothes, Beautiful."

"Should have known." Frisk grabbed a top and some shorts. "You want to share a room again."

"Always sleeping over there with you anyhow. Or sometimes I'm sleeping over there with you," he joked. "I like being beside you at night. Whether we are sleeping together or just sleeping together." However, Frisk didn't seem as thrilled with his action or his words. "What's wrong?"

Frisk reached into the drawer and looked at her clothes. "What are they even made of?" She lifted out a top. "Is it all just magic? Is it grass? Cotton?"

That reaction wasn't good or bad, but it wasn't what Sans had been looking for. "Mixture probably, with magic dyes from other monsters." He watched as she picked up another shirt. "You lookin' at that crap or you tellin' me to beat it?" Now, he could judge that reaction. She didn't answer and continued to remove her clothes. Leaving him? Bitter. "Frisk Carlisle, what the hell is this?"

"I never said I was moving into your room," Frisk said. "We had one date."

"Tcha, and a little more." Sans grabbed one of the shirts he held and put it back in the drawer. "Why don't you want to stay in my room? We already live in the same house, human."

"It's not the same as a room." Frisk didn't reach for her shirt again. "I'm sorry. I love you, and I wanted comfort, and you weren't complaining. But. Same room is like . . . is like a real house." Now, she reached for her shirt. "I'm not messing around on you, Sans, but I just . . ."

Ah. Sans scooped up a shirt. _I got it now._ "Getting used to a brand new world, without the same ones ya used to have." _And I have to be fucking careful or I'm going to lose her._ "Not looking for husband material for once." With everything that happened to them, once Frisk knew of his returned love, she grabbed onto it for all it was worth. That's what the determined do. Find a source of support.

He handed it back to her, being nonchalant as ever. "It's fine. Just an idea. No biggie thing. I don't mind. Just."  _Don't go to Blaster. Don't go to anyone else._ "Just an idea."

Frisk held the clothes close to her. "We lost everything. I just. I'm scared to move on like that again."

"I get it. It's cool." Sans grabbed the rest of her clothes and closed the drawer. "You wanna use me for your own sexual escapades, that's okay by me. Not gonna complain. I know how to work hard," he teased her. "Sometimes. Practice makes perfect. We're at least gonna date though, right?" Give him some kind of opening.

Frisk smirked at him and then gave him a hug. "It's not rejection. Don't take it that way. I just want to move differently. If it's confusing, we can just date?"

"And skip the sex? Hell no, I can deal with confusion," Sans said to that thought. "Regular relationship for a bit. Kay. Totally can do that. Are we doing dates first and then sex, or are we combining the two? 'Cause a two for one is easier on the workload. And this takes some work."

"Sans," Frisk chuckled.

"Not that I'm complaining. I like this kind of work. I already told Papyrus that."

"Sans!" Her delightful smile paired with her eyes and her playful push.

He scooped her up, not being able to help himself. She might want to play playful dating for a bit, but he already knew his destiny. Her. No matter what had been taken away. She was always his future.

* * *

**The Core . . .**

"Why'd she choose one spot? I mean yeah, more power, but it's limited. She's been stretching just to get Underground from here." Gaster heard Papyrus knock on the door of his lid. He came over and opened it up. "Oh. Thank you."

"Your device," Papyrus gave him it. "What does it do, Father?"

"It's a sandwich cohesivator," Blaster told Papyrus. "It cohesivates sandwiches."

"Oh." Papyrus pointed to it. "I thought perhaps it was some kind of soul contraption."

"It is some kind of soul contraption. A different model." Gaster looked toward Blaster who shrugged. He looked toward Papyrus. "Thanks for your help. Son."

"Yes, no problem! I will be right out here, just standing right beside the core out here, if you need any more help!" Papyrus insisted.

Fantastic. "Okay." Gaster closed the lid back up and went to the corner. She had been very communicative in the past, but he was not her daughter. Hopefully the soul contraption made it easier. It was better to know what was going on with Sans and Frisk's future family, then wait for destiny to pull something tragic. If he or Blaster could help in any way, they would. "Josephine Carlisle?" He took the area's temperature. "It's off the charts, like I thought."

"Hey? Hiya, Lost Girl and Lost Nephew's Momma. Well, more like Momma-In-Law for the second," Blaster said. "Can we have a word with you about your future grandchildren? Wait, that's rude. Present, Past, and Future is all the same to you. Can we talk about your grandchildren?"

Gaster kept it focused. No increase. No communication. Perhaps the most simplistic of words? She had been throughout time, surely she knew all dialects where she had gone. However, using the simple human language of her daughter might get them farther. "Help. Daughter. Grandchildren."

"Double willed?" Blaster tried too. "Come on, where's your determination here?"

"She isn't going to talk to us, she's only going to notice her only daughter's presence," Gaster said. "That or Sans or Papyrus'. That is who she helped." There was little choice, and Papyrus was just outside. He went back over and opened the lid.

Papyrus was right there now, sitting right by the lid. "Do you need something else, Dad?"

Gaster talked to him about Frisk's mother's presence and he came down to try as well. With little success.

"Before we really met Frisk as older, we would feel presence," Papyrus admitted. "Sans and I. However, it was not always easy to get any kind of communication. Sometimes it would. Most times it wouldn't. To make it talk, the best best is Frisk. However, why do you want to talk to her?"

"Just confirming a theory," Gaster remarked. "Blaster, turn off all parts to the machine. We should let Frisk see if she can reach her."

"Even the experimental air blower?" Blaster complained. "Aw. I like that. It's like being pampered by the air and temperature."

"Frisk is probably sleeping," Papyrus reminded them. "It is late. Sans and her already had a date."

"A date?" Nobody told Gaster that. "They aren't friends anymore?" Moving to the next level so quickly? No doubt Blaster must have said something that triggered Sans to do that. "No, we should definitely get her then."

"Why?" Papyrus asked. "Are you hiding something?"

'Nuttin' except the fact the kids you knew are somehow wholly shattered through time," Blaster blurted out.

Oh! Gaster looked back toward Papyrus. "We have reason to believe that Frisk's first set of children were simply unborn, and that it's this time that maybe more to the specifications of their birthing time. We also believe that there may be a tremendous event set into motion that will split them up into different timelines. However, speaking with Frisk's mother is the only way to get those details."

"Oh." Papyrus nodded. "You believe letting Sans and Frisk know this will screw something up in the meantime?" He saluted his father. "I understand! All we need to start with is getting Frisk down here to hold Josephine Carlisle's attention. Once we have that, we should be able to have her come out and ask our own answers."

* * *

**Inside the House . . .**

Papyrus knocked on Frisk's door. "I know it is late, Frisk, but I have a duty I need your help with?" He knocked again. He watched Sans poke his head from his own room. "Is she in there?"

"Sure. We're just playing Go Fish," Sans said to him. "What do you want her for?"

"Father and Uncle want her."

"Go Fish," Sans answered back. "Do you have a Sturgeon?"

"Sans!" Oh his brother sometimes. He was still in a wonderful mood, and that was great, but now wasn't the time for fish jokes. "Uncle Blaster is bad enough with eating fish. He doesn't need to learn fish joking from you. Now, we need her to connect to her mother."

"Momma?" Frisk stuck her head just below Sans'. "What about momma?"

* * *

**The Core . . .**

"Everything's shut off." Sans wanted to confirm it before he let Frisk on board. The Core was no place to play for a monster, let alone a human.

"Yeah, even the air blower," his Uncle Blaster confirmed. They all went back outside and took a look. The Core couldn't be more dark.

"Due to time things, it's best not to know what we want to ask." Gaster was truthful that much. "With as many times as I am sure you reset, you do understand that?"

Frisk nodded her head. "More than you know." She climbed back up onto The Core. For the best results, they wanted just her in there, right in the location of the corner. They were convinced it was the place in time her mother's presence had been the strongest. She went inside, closed the lid and moved to the corner. It was extremely dark, but as she moved to the place they described, she could feel it. Smack dab. "Momma."

Her presence. She could feel the same kind of thing she felt as a child when she got hurt and her mother raced to pick her up. Frisk held her hand out to the corner. "Momma." There was no answer yet. Then.

_It will be okay._

"Momma." She said something, she heard it. "Gaster wants to talk to you about something. I don't know what it's about, but please answer when he comes?"

_It will be okay._

The voice repeated. Her mom was only minimally communicating. Gaster wouldn't get any answers yet. "I miss you." So Frisk might as well speak a little. "Do you miss me?"

_It will be okay._

"Do you feel anything? Are you in any pain in your state?"

_It will be okay._

"You're not, are you? It's closer to death. It is death. Your dead." Frisk sighed. "No one knows a whole lot about the ones who fracture and never move on."

_It will be okay._

"You just keep repeating what you say. You won't say anything else, like you programmed this moment in time to comfort me with those words. But I need more than those words." Frisk let out a choked breath. "But I can't anymore, because you're dead. You just haven't left yet. Your stubborn determination holds on."

_It will be okay._

"Gaster has something very important to ask you. Something that he won't tell me because he doesn't want to influence me or time or something," Frisk said to her. "How is he going to get the answers, when your own daughter, at your strongest point location, can't even get anything besides 'it will be okay'? Momma?"

_It will be okay. You can come and see me now._

Hm?

* * *

**The Lab . . .**

"Location pulled back online," Dodingo's sister said. "Transmitting data."

* * *

**The Core . . .**

"Whoah, whoah, whoah!" Sans was the first to try and reach for the core! It had been dead, completely turned off! Even the air conditioning wasn't running, nothing could have turned it on! "Gaster!"

"Everything was turned off!" Gaster insisted as he tried to climb up with Sans.

The temperature of The Core were going off the charts. Sans was pulling magic out around himself so his own bone wouldn't melt against the core. He shouted as loud as he could for Frisk.

* * *

**The Lab . . .**

"Data transmitted," Dodingo's sister said. She flipped her long red hair once. "Run the .magexe file."

"Home!" Someone yelled. "We'll finally be going home."

"That's right. You will," She said.  _Back home to hell for you humans._ "Fire."

"You mean enter?"

"Same difference."

* * *

 


	63. Has, Had, and Will Come

The Core . . .

Sans felt such a wave of heavy energy, that his body had been forced off the core, falling to the ground. Looking around him, he saw Gaster, Blaster and Papyrus in the same state. Every one of them was trying to reach Frisk. Every one of them failed.  _No._ Not her. He already lost so much! He wasn't losing her. He moved back to the core and started to climb it, using all the energy he had to not melt against it. _I can't lose her. I can't!_

* * *

Frisk looked around herself. Blinking. There was an incredible amount of light.

"Frisk."

"Momma?" Her voice, and as soon as her vision could start to make out something, she saw her. Her heart gave way with her voice as she ran as fast as she could to the figure in the distance. She held her hands out toward her as Frisk barely stopped fast enough not to knock her over. Yet, Frisk had doubts that was even possible. "Momma."

"You know other words, Frisk, besides momma," her mother joked. "Oh. It feels so good to hold you again."

Frisk breathed in and out. It felt so nice to be against her again. Yet? "How am I here?" She looked toward her mother. "Mom?"

"It will be okay." Her mother said the phrase she had said over and over again. "I promise. You have to trust me."

"But Sans!" No. If she was there with her mother, than that meant somehow. She shattered. But. "I can't leave Sans. He's lost so much. We've lost so much! I can't!"

"You haven't lost anything." Her mother bent down to kiss her as she pointed out splintered pieces of reality. It hung in the air like a mirror. "In that time, you have four wonderful children. In that other time, you have two. In that time, you destroyed the timeline. In that time, you had two." She held her tightly. "In every time, you have at least two if the timeline exists. Do you understand why?"

Two? "No."

"When you shattered, you were not alone."

"What do you mean?"

"It wasn't his fault. It wasn't your fault. It was destiny."

Not. Alone? Frisk grabbed at her stomach.

"Don't worry. They couldn't have done it alone. There's only so much power a timeline has. And? Only part of your child was _enough_ to end timelines as it saw fit. In their state, your children were just too powerful, so at this point, they were fractured through time. Whether souls or wills though, they stayed near you as much as they could. No matter what."

"Juleyard." Her voice was a strained choke. "Al."

"And Jewel," Josephine answered, "and Sunburst."

"All? One?" Frisk asked. "They really are joined."

"They came back with you. I made sure of it. I used what I could, here and there. Most of what you saw as 'time balancing' wasn't, Frisk. It was me being selfish."

"Selfish?"

"King Asgore's kharma of punishment ended when Asriel and Chara were lost. His children. Part of your children's will, with new souls. When they died, it was over. But, even as they were, they were still so powerful. When your children split, the powerful part became part of the will, while the weakest part was will attached to the soul."

"They were always mine?" Frisk asked. "But, how? The Underground?"

"Should still go Underground. The will of Chara joined with you should make timelines get lost. You should find your way into doubling timelines. You should find your way back out, split back into your singled souls. Your singled soul should find it's way back, your children should shatter, and the process should begin anew. Again."

"An endless loop." Frisk breathed deeply. "But we told royalty? Blaster didn't die. Gaster won't build a prototype of the core and fall in."

"I said should, Frisk. Kharma was over with King Asgore. The difference is that none of you had any control over what you did. The only thing that kept this punishing loop around was your children. They were too powerful, Honey, no matter what timeline they were born into. As newborn little half monsters, more powerful than any timeline had ever conjured, they were neither good nor evil. Each piece of them needed to find a balance first, before they could join back together safely. No matter what, they always had to shatter. Since that shattering had always triggered the existence of 'Chara' and 'Flowey' eventually, it kept looping over and over."

"Everything stayed the same. Constantly."

"Not everything. Minor differences here and there, always, in every timeline, but it doesn't matter. I finally did it." Her mother gestured to all the fractured reality moments around them. "Finding you in this whole mess around us is not easy, Frisk. Especially since they are all my daughter. I'm not perfect, and it took a long time to figure out how to get you safely into the core with the children, at almost the exact time before it became dangerous. Time rearranging, only the original core could accomplish what I needed with the exact data being downloaded into it, with the exact people I needed in the exact place, several things! It wasn't easy. Took nearly ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?"

"Or ten hours. Or ten years. Time . . . doesn't feel like it does anything. Everything is at once. The only thing I can concentrate right now, is you. Because you are in front of me. But if we stop . . ." She held her finger to her mouth and whispered, "and are very quiet . . ."

"Can't you say something else?"

"If my dad were here, he'd let me do it."

"Oh, I miss you so much."

"It's not fair!"

"Why won't you listen? How come you never listen?"

"Today's my birthday, and I was hopin' that maybe you could make a candle blow out on it or say happy birthday? Or, whatever."

Frisk felt her eyes starting to water. "I understand." Every time was really happening at the same time, calling out constantly. She could hear the younger voice of what must be Sans and Papyrus, but also her father, herself and even her mother. Her mother even heard her past self. Frisk swallowed. "Sans and Papyrus connected to you. They thought you were Gaster."

"Yes, because he was shattered. Most shattered cannot communicate. Their last actions are usually a desperate attempt to return to the world, in which their body falls apart in time. After that? They are gone, actually dead. No more pain," she said. "I'm not in pain, Frisk, and I'm not dead. I'm just in a different state now."

"But you connected back with them," Frisk said. "For me?"

"He and Papyrus kept communicating outward, picking up my signal. After hearing that lonely birthday boy, you have to learn to answer the call. Frisk? I want you to tell your Sans, in your timeline, that I'm sorry I never game him more of a chance. He doesn't even understand but he is like a son to me. More than a Son-In-Law. He has helped you so much, and dealt with so much of his own pain. Papyrus too. That's why I dragged Papyrus over too. They need each other."

She pressed her hand to another reality. "I can do so much at once, but I'm not eternal. I've reached a point where I can't do much more. I need to reserve everything I have for my final actions. I can't even risk wishing that little boy a happy birthday by blowing out a candle, no matter how much he wants me to yet."

"You reset time, you brought back three people from the future, you were communicating to the Underground, even though you kept your power above the ground," Frisk said. "You did a lot."

"I had a lot of determination," She smiled. "Back then. Several seconds ago. Minutes ago. Years ago. How long have we been talking? Seconds? Or have you been staring into different realities for years with me?"

" . . . Sans!" Frisk realized what her mom just said. How long had she been there? She looked down at her stomach. She could tell she was pregnant now.

"Time is nowhere and everywhere. Don't worry, this is the safest place for them to mature inside of you safely. No timeline to interfere with development."

Frisk grasped at her stomach. Something was very wrong.

"I know. Your children might be split, but they must come from somewhere. That somewhere is _you_. They can't be born in that same form. I had to find compatible souls." Her mother gestured around her. "Within the space that I gave myself. It wasn't easy. Time repeated it's treachery so often until I could find them."

"Find who?" Frisk asked.

"Soul. Will. Personality. Mind. Body. It's all a unique combination to make someone. Abnormal pairing creates terrible results. Now? This is the last time I am going to talk to you, Frisk. I set up a recurring message in the beginning, something simple just to make sure you could hear and stay with me. But I can't reach out anymore to anyone but you. You shattered. You're here."

Her mom didn't answer her. Did she forget she asked? "Find who?"

"Did you feel shame or regret when Flowey joined with your son, Al?"

"I . . . missed my friend, I guess," Frisk admitted. "There was no shame or regret though. I cared very deeply."

"I gave you two lost souls. Not wills. Souls, Frisk." Her mother gestured toward her stomach. "Don't be surprised if they still talk at the same time sometimes. They will always be connected, but to be born, they need a weakness. You won't have twins, you are having quadruplets."

Frisk's eyes widened. "Lost souls?"

"Not wills. Their determination was strong, but their souls were weak. The will shall be stronger for them." Her mother held up two fingers. "Two strong souls paired with two weak wills. Two strong wills paired with two weak souls. Within the beginning hours of conception."

"But who-?"

"It doesn't matter. They were killed by their own means because of their weak souls. The mistakes they made in their lifetime won't be repeated, with a strong will attached this time."

"Fracturing their power." Frisk held her stomach. It was getting even bigger than when she had Al and Juleyard.

"I consider it balancing their power."

"But, the other me, she-"

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing. This . . . is all I do."

Frisk nodded. "But. I? Sans . . ."

"I know what I'm doing. Events will be different the next time, but the results will be the same. Trust me."

Frisk bit her lip. "Shattered. I'm shattered though."

"With data coursing through an amplified core by the sacrifice of a sister to a monster you never knew, because of a plan of a misguided man wanting to save the world. It would take centuries to explain it. I could, but you don't want to wait for centuries to understand what I do. It's not needed. You want to get back to life." She hugged her daughter tightly again. "In short, the data of everything the lab had was transferred to the core. The monsters will live on the surface, safe and sound. They won't become experiments. But above all, there is the information to free you from being shattered."

She gestured to a reality behind her. "I guarantee your Sans is working on it harder than ever." She smiled back at Frisk. "Harder than he's ever worked his entire life. He even feels your whole presence, right inside the core with me."

"Then you can come with me?" Frisk asked.

"When you've been here too long, you can't think the same way. I speak to you quite well, because you are here with me. As soon as a shattered returns to one reality, if the mind has been gone too long? It's just insanity. You will be fine. I would not be, and my work is almost over. After this, I will break myself as Gaster once did in time. Eventually splitting myself, I will be free."

"Momma."

"Don't worry, Frisk. I'm more than ready to go. Before I go though, I need you to know. Gaster will not shatter. But your children? Did."

" . . ." Frisk looked at her stomach. Even bigger now.

"They had to, to survive. If you couldn't guess, their determination alone accomplished it. They were going to several different timelines. Being brought back, to and fro. Like I said, I had to reserve the last of my power to know I could get everything done." Her mother took a deep breath, and exhaled. Another deep breath, another exhale. "I also needed to time out the data retrieval of you. They needed to mature a good ways into a timeline free place to complete their journey. So don't be scared." She stood up straight again. "Okay. I have a little bit more, but after that, I have to end it. So tell me what you want. I can't give you back your second set of children, I had to-"

"I know." Frisk stopped her.

"It still hurts. It's a give and take in the world. What do you want?"

" . . . I want Undyne to be sure to be born," Frisk said. "Alphys. Oh! And the experiment regret?"

"If I have enough strength for that one. I'm not supermom anymore."

"Sorry. If you can. Save it last," Frisk said. "Toriel and Asgore will still be there. I still have to be born. If I don't go Underground . . ."

"Frisk? I've been here a long time, whether I can feel time move or not. I know it's been a long, long ways because of everything I can understand. Trust me. Momma's got your back. Now? I really don't know if I can return you to the future or not. I could, but I can't move everyone. Your future would look vastly different. You would have these memories, but not of your future."

"What's different in it?"

"I can sense potential changes. If you want to know. You have new neighbors. I wanted to help the Liberty's for what they did. Tiny little shifts, their family will be better. They will be good friends with you."

"The Liberty's whose home we invaded?" Frisk asked.

"Hm. Let's just say, I wanted them to have something too. Regardless of what you choose, I am popping them something. Papyrus will live next door to you. He had a restaurant now. Your whole history will be very different. Your father remarries as well, finding a new love in an accidental manner. You and he see each other at least three times a year." She let go of Frisk and rubbed her hands together, almost in a charge. "Until you stay long enough, you won't understand this, but I have to do things quick and simultaneously. I can only gather power in bursts. My bursts are almost over, and I need to do as much as I can for everything I have changed."

"Can Gaster and Blaster come?" Frisk asked.

"Oh, Frisk, that is way too much for my burst now. Those actions of saving you and Sans and Papyrus were almost the first time I came. To send you three back would be hard enough again. I may have reset time which took most of the juice when I did that, but I just don't have enough for five. The last burst I took was simply moving Flowey who could already move into different timelines. No wait. That was . . . no, the lost souls joined with you. I'm sorry," she apologized. "Events. Mix. Even my speech is confusing I assume."

"I understand." Frisk could be moved back to where she belonged now, but the past had changed, and her future would be different. Not only that, but Sans and Papyrus. Gaster and Blaster. "I won't know that future. I'm sure it would be great, but I wouldn't know. And? I can't take Gaster away from them. I can't take either of them away from their family. It's all they ever wanted."

"I know, but it only felt right to ask anyway." Her mother breathed on her hands so tenderly. "You will not be able to keep up or see what I do. If you could, it would mean you were here too long and were stuck here with me forever. So don't even worry about it, okay?" Frisk nodded. "I can't communicate much further from the core up here, or into the Underground, which doesn't exist right now to you, but it exists in others. I have a finite distance unless there is something to help me extend my reach, usually a magic source. That makes some work tough." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "But I can feel the power of time itself pushing through . . ."

Frisk watched her mother for what felt like minutes. Or a few seconds. She wasn't moving at all. Not a single motion. Then? She watched her mother start to whisper so low she couldn't hear her, and her hands flashed before several of the realities pushing a small amount of energy into them. She couldn't see it all at once. it looked like her mother had a hundred hands working all at once, whispering, and concentrating.

Then? She caught her last action. "Happy Birthday, Sans." She opened up her eyes. "Happy Birthday to them too. For once, they can be born without being destruction."

"Thanks to their grandma," Frisk said lovingly. "I love you, mom."

"I love you, Frisk. Goodb-"

* * *

The Core . . .

"Frisk!"

Sans' voice. Frisk felt so whoozy. Was she on the ground?

"Goodness!" Gaster exclaimed near Frisk's ears. "A shattered _actually_ brought back. And information from inside the core? How did that get there?"

Frisk felt Sans' arms wrapped around her so tight. She could hear his bones rattling. "I didn't leave you for very long, did I?" Sans didn't answer at first as he continued to hug her.

"Six months," Papyrus breathed from beside her. "You were gone six months. Sans worked everyday trying to dig out the information to save you. It . . . was the hardest he ever worked. And it was worth it. You have been saved! We all gave up honestly, we were already getting ready for a funeral." Papyrus grabbed his skull, like someone just screeched at him. "Everyone but Sans of course. Self implied. Although? You aren't the same, are you?"

Frisk just took her own deep breath, and slumped against Sans. She felt his hand feel her belly. He didn't say anything. She didn't expect him to. Gaster and Blaster were supposed to be infamous geniuses. It's probably why they wanted Frisk to communicate to her mom in the first place. After she disappeared into nothingness, they probably told Sans whatever they had figured out.

She didn't much care. She just felt so heavy. Her body used to feel weightless and now it was all just so heavy. Sans hadn't taken his hand off her belly. "Al and Juleyard are okay." She finally spoke. She was tired she didn't want to say anything, but she could just feel the relief pouring from him. "Sunburst and Jewel are okay. We'll all be okay." She took another deep breath. "Barrier information?"

"Yes. We already have a completely solid barrier around the entire Monster Kingdom," Gaster answered her. "We're all fine."

"It's not transparent yet. There's a part for it like the little one over the house had, but we haven't quite got it yet. We will though. We just had a lot of other stuff to do," Blaster said. "Fix the core for one. Really did a number on it, but I guess it's okay. The lab humans roasted themselves. Literally. I think some monsters went over there and tried it. Papyrus would say the word 'barbecuish'."

"Could we not go over this right now?" Papyrus asked his Uncle Blaster.

"It's kind of funny though. If you go over to the edge of the kingdom, you can hear like the echoing of little swords sometimes. Not as much now. Think most of them gave up. Every once in awhile though you can hear something," Blaster said. "King Asgore commanded every monster to leave them alone. Even though we got way more power than whatever little barrier they put up, he thinks we'll all be okay one day if we just don't aggravate them." He bend down to Frisk. "Did your mom ever talk about a peace of some sort? Or is it endless war?"

Frisk moaned. Her eyes barely able to stay awake. "She never said."

"And she shouldn't, that's not for us to know," Papyrus said. "This is our time now. We do with it what we have."

"You just sayin' that because of the merry little Ol' Skeleton women that came back into town," Blaster said, shoving him playfully with his arm. "You go over that book on dating I gave you?"

" . . . I liked my old book better," Papyrus confessed.

* * *

Barely any words. She didn't have to say much after he knew that she and they were fine. She had already fallen asleep in the middle of Blaster and Papyrus talking about a dating book. He rocked her in his arms. No matter how long it took, he couldn't give up. There was a reason for it all, he knew it. He couldn't understand it, but he knew it.

"Sans? Son?" Gaster came over closer to him. "While she is out, perhaps we should go over what one does on a first date again?"

"I know, Dad," Sans replied. He had tried to grow closer to Gaster too like Papyrus. There was a still a little stiffness, but they were all getting along more like a family.

"Things happen fast. One time is enough to get yourself into trouble."

Sans groaned. "I didn't mean to do anything, but it wasn't like we hadn't had kids before. I could handle it if something happened."

"Days upon days upon days of sexual activities within the house for a safe birth was not a good idea," Gaster warned him.

"I'd think it was a great idea," his Uncle Blaster said.

"You said yourself she wanted to move slower though," Gaster said.

"Yeah, after we toppled in the bed she said that. I didn't mean to do anything though." Oh. He wasn't getting suckered into that kind of talk right now.

"Give him a break, Grampy Gaster."

"Blaster!"

"Just sayin'. Besides, if they have more, that's what they'd do."

"They have more, they might blow a whole in the timeline."

"Not if Frisk doesn't pick up more soul hitchhikers."

"Oh. I suppose."

"Then next time they'll just have to stay on it 24/7. Talk about a great year he'd have."

"Blaster!"

"Just pointed it out, Brother."

Sans started to laugh, his rib cage moving up and down. It felt good to laugh again. "Would be a pretty good year."

"Sans!" Now Papyrus was scolding him. "Frisk is clearly very, very pregnant. We should move her inside and out of this core."

"Yeah." He heard a slight groan from her as he stood up. "You ready to share a room yet with me?" Ah, that slightly annoyed look melting into adoration. Only something like that could come from his Frisk. "Let's go inside, Beautiful. Feel free to bring the kiddos too."

* * *

Five Years Later . . .

"Kids! Dinner time!" Frisk called outside. Where were they? She looked back toward Papyrus. He had fixed some of his pasta tonight. He hadn't fixed pasta in months so it was important to him. Blaster also had a side of fish. With pasta.

Frisk would only be eating Papyrus' pasta. "Where are they?" She stepped out further into the yard and saw Sans who teleported by the core. "Hand-Some, where are the kids?"

"Probably playing with Dad or Blaster." Sans gestured to the core. "Which they aren't supposed to do near the core." His voice raised slightly. "Little boys and little girls better not be in that core!"

"I'm not!" Sunburst came racing around Frisk, chasing Jewel, almost toppling her. "Give it back, Jewel!"

Frisk caught herself, barely as they rushed inside. "Jewel, whatever you have, give it back."

"No way, he's just going to take the shovel and plant stupid flowers again!"

"They are not stupid, you are stupid! Stupid! They will make the world beautiful!"

Frisk shook her head. Not world domination, but with a weaker soul compared to a will, Sunburst was a lot more like 'Flowey'. Which she didn't mind one bit. Although, Jewel was quite a handful too. It was a good thing she had four powerful skeletons on her side.

Or maybe not. Frisk moved over to the core where Sans was waiting.

The roof raised and Al poked out his head. " . . . sup?"

"Don't even start. Out!" Sans pointed beside him. Al appeared beside him.

Then, Yard's head popped out. He waved. "Hello world! I feel heavy."

Sans teleported up to pick him up and brought him back down before going back up again. "Dad! Why are my kids hanging out with you in the core?" He yelled out.

Blaster stuck his head out. "What? Nothing. Taste testing. Nothing to worry about." he scratched the side of the skull. "Not like a switch accidentally activated it sending them across timelines all shattered or nothing and we made them get back lickety split."

Gaster stuck his head out next. " . . . taste testing. It was safe. No crime was committed."

"Man, I can't stand up straight real well." Al sat down on the ground. "I feel real heavy."

"A monster is innocent until he is proven guilty," Gaster said coming out of the core. "Anyhow, food is still not quite right. We'll get there though. Until then, I heard it's time to eat." He walked out of the core nonchalantly.

"My food just needs warmed up." Blaster came out too, ignoring Sans. "Yummy fish pasta! Who wants mine instead of Papyrus'?

"There's two volunteers tonight that want to try." Sans pointed straight down at Al and Yard.

"And if they are found messing around in the core again," Frisk added, her teeth slightly grinding together. "They will eat fish pasta for every day Blaster cooks it."

"Nooo!" Yard hung onto Al. "Never again! Never, never, never! No, I'm scared! Jeweeeellll!" He ran inside to the protection of his sister.

"I love you, momma?" Al tried. Dangit.

"Now, now. Growing boys need their food. Come on." Sans urged him forward. When the kids went safely inside, they both moved after Gaster and Blaster.

"I swear, upon everything Sans! I would never put the kids in trouble." Gaster held up his hand. "I swear."

"Upon all that is holey," Blaster said pointing to Gaster's hand.

"The power was off. Completely. Only the food tasting was running. Humans are the most sensitive to food, and they . . ."

"Sans." Frisk grabbed his arm. "I think . . . that was momma. If something is a high coincidence or accident."

"Yeah, yeah," Sans said. "Normal people get mother-in-laws who stick their nose into their business. Mine sticks, sticked, and will stick her nose into my timelines." Still. She was a good mom in the end. Sans held Frisk's hand back. "When the shattered love you, they can move mountains."

"And when monsters get too powerful, they can destroy timelines. Sweet sentiments all around Nephew," Blaster teased him.

"Look?" Sans said to them. "Don't let them near it again. _None_ of them. Quadrups are tough enough, I don't need them splintering around in time, screwing things up. And you only get one freebie that said my mom-in-law did it. Got it?"

"Yes, of course. Absolutely."

"We'll remember next time not to let them shatter."

"Blaster!"

"I mean go in the core. No place for kids. Got it."

"Is anyone coming to eat?" Papyrus said, coming over toward them. The food has been ready. "Why is Yard also under the table with Jewel growling at me?"

Frisk watched as Sunburst came running out toward her. Now what?

"I didn't get in trouble, I didn't do it!" Sunburst yelled. "Really!"

"I know," Frisk said. "This time, you're clean."

"Couldn't find no fingerprints in the crime," Sans said to him. "Jule and Yard are in trouble for getting into the core."

"Oh? Oh good, I thought it was . . ." Sunburst shrugged and smiled. "Nothing. I thought it was nothing. So I get to have Papyrus' pasta tonight, right?"

"Why does everybody act like my fish is some kind of punishment to try?" Blaster complained as he went toward the house. "It's good meat, meats good with pasta," he muttered. "People and their funny tastes. If it wasn't for that, the core would be done by now."

"I hope that's a joke?" Sans questioned. "Seriously?"

" . . . you know, food coming from out of nowhere isn't going to be an easy thing to tackle," Gaster stood up for his brother. "Really. Son. Patience."

"You got a whole boat load of a lab jammed into it's system full of barriers, shattered information, and all kinds of other crap no one even thinks about," Sans said. "But you haven't tackled the food." He chuckled. "I love this family." He brought Frisk over under his arm. "Come on, Beautiful. Pasta's waiting."

 

_**Now I have children of my own, they ask their mother, what will I be? Will I be handsome, will I be rich? I tell them tenderly.** _

_**Que Sera, Sera. Whatever will be, will be. The future's not ours to see.** _

_**Que Sera, Sera. What will be, will be.** _

_**Que Sera, Sera.** _

_**-Doris Day** _

 

 


End file.
